Unexpected Awakenings
by Totteacher
Summary: Edward is drawn to Bella in a way he has never been drawn to anyone. He is in love with her from the first moment he sees her, wanting her for his own. He chooses to woo her, hiding what he really is to be the man she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This story is going to be a bit out of character, but the idea for it has been whirling around in my mind. The characters are the same wonderful vampires that we know and love, with our favorite human Bella Swan. But this Edward is going to be so in love with her that he hides his vampire side from her, not telling her what he is. He is much more in control of himself. He is drawn by her blood, but not to the point of killing her, just to the point of being smitten, and incredibly sexually attracted to her. Resulting in him being drawn to her and eventually falling in love with her.**

**How will this turn out for them once events unfold and they become involved? Read on to find out**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Girl, you are a big part of what has kept me going**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues!**

Chapter 1

Earth Changing Events.

Edward's Pov.

I sighed to myself, running my fingers through my perpetually unruly hair. I know how important it was for my family to maintain the image of us being human teenagers, but the monotony of sitting through year after year of high school, pretending to be interested in some middle aged mans view of world politics was not exactly my idea of a thrilling way to pass by the hours of the morning.

I tuned out the teacher's droning voice, and tuned myself into the thoughts of the others around me. There was an undercurrent of excitement in the air today. Something that I hadn't heard in the minds of those around me since my siblings and I had started school here a few months before. The thoughts of those around me were centered on the arrival of a new student, a girl, someone named Isabella Swan.

Well at least it was something more interesting than Mr. Porter's view on things in the Middle East. I sifted through the thoughts of those around me, curious to find out some details about this new persona that I would surely hear way too much about through the course of the day. The male minds in the room were beyond easy to read, their thoughts centered on what she would look like, and if she was pretty, who would be the first boy to snag her attention, the first to kiss her… the first to claim her. I tuned out these irritating thoughts and grunted at their inability to think with the head on top of their shoulders instead of the one between their scrawny legs.

I turned my thoughts to the females in the class, hoping to get a more open minded outlook on the arriving student, but found that their thoughts were almost as juvenile as the boys. Their main concerns were whether the new girl would be competition, or fodder for rich gossip that they could share amongst one another. They pondered over the idea that she might be a possible new friend, but that she was more likely to simply be a new irritation.

Humans! I thought miserably as I shifted in my seat, stretching out my legs in front of me to help give off the vibe of my being human as well. I tuned into the thoughts of my siblings, they were far more cultured and interesting…well usually. Rosalie my sister was bored in her science class as well, and was mentally re working in her mind how she would tune her car when she got home. That made me smile, as she appeared to be a super model in the eyes of all humans, but she would rather have her head under the hood of a car then to spend a moment with any one of them. Emmett, my bear of a brother... well I didn't bother to venture into his thoughts as they too involved Rosalie and the hood of a car, something I didn't need images of.

Jasper, my quiet older brother, he was mentally bashing the teacher of his history class, correcting each error that the teacher made in his meticulous vampire mind, as the clueless human professor droned on about the civil war, a war that Jasper had fought in personally. This made me smile, these human teachers felt that they were so educated, but they were often clueless about the real details of past human events. However as vampires we had total, perfect recall for everything we had ever witnessed, it often made for good clean, albeit irksome, fun to pick out the vast number of mistakes that each teacher made in each class.

After chuckling along with Jasper's thoughts, I tuned into the mind of my favorite sister Alice. It wasn't that I didn't love my sister Rose, it was just that Rose could be downright bitchy and annoying, but Alice was so upbeat and energetic that it was impossible not to smile when she was around. Alice was in art class. It was funny to filter through her thoughts as she worked, I could see that she was busy imagining what the female teacher could do to fix up what Alice considered to be her highly out dated wardrobe.

I chuckled a bit louder at Alice's thoughts and suddenly found myself distracted by thoughts from nearby that were practically screaming at me.

_Just look at him, those long legs, those fine shoulders…Edward Cullen you are just sooo hot! If you knew the things I wanted to do to you, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me…._

I inwardly cringed as I heard the familiar timbre that accompanied the thoughts of Jessica Stanly. How much she disgusted me. She had the biggest crush on me, and her mental fantasies, that she thought would make me more receptive to her, actually did the complete opposite, repulsing me thoroughly. I had never felt that sort of attraction towards anyone, vampire or otherwise, and I sure wasn't going to start with her.

I curled my body upon itself in a vain attempt to shrink away from her eyes, but it was pointless. Humans were attracted to our kind, it was a part of what made vampires so alluring to the prey we usually dined on. But our family was different, we hunted on animals, refusing to kill humanity for our own selfish needs, choosing rather to live among them.

While this proved difficult at times, it was far more rewarding in the long run, allowing us to settle down, and even on occasion to learn new things, or to focus on hobbies. We each chose to dedicate ourselves to this way of living, and through it created a close knit family.

Carlisle, our father and the vampire who created most of us, was a doctor…a real life, honest to goodness, can you tell me what is bothering you today, human doctor. He didn't even bat an eye at copious amount of human blood spilling around him. You had to respect that kind of control.

Esme our mother, was the kindest, most loving and giving person I had ever met, and regardless of the fact that many of us were older than she in years, she was our mother in every sense, keeping our family together through highs and lows.

I was so bored, and I impatiently waited for this class to end so I could move onto the next class of my day, Physics…oh joy oh bliss. Now that was sure to be loads of fun! I mentally counted down the remaining seconds to class, noting that all of my siblings, excluding Emmett , were doing the same thing. Emmett was still the most human like out of us, finding it easy to get lost in his thoughts and fantasies, especially if they involved Rose.

I managed to make my way through the next few periods of classes, focusing more and more on the ongoing thoughts of the new student Isabella Swan. I quickly realized that she chose to go by the name Bella, as opposed to the more poetical Isabella. As the days moved on I became aware that the males of the school we now thinking more about her, some about a heart shaped face with long dark tresses, and about their lips pressed against hers, but the images ranged from innocent to downright lewd in nature but were not clear enough for me to get a clear picture of her face.

The girl's thoughts were far more aggressive, they were jealous, they imagined doing cruel things to this poor newcomer. Humans! I thought once again, so ruled by their weakness's such as lust and envy. How lowly. I rolled my eyes searching the minds around me for the few thoughts that rang true from those that polluted my mind.

A young, mousy girl named Angela, who sat in the front of the class, was thinking very kind thoughts about how the new girl must feel scared and overwhelmed on her first day at a new school. She was kind hearted as was a quiet girl named Lisa who sat beside her. The two were close friends, and I had never heard them think or say a single cruel thing to anyone. If only more humans could be like those two, they were genuinely kind, their thoughts consumed for the most part by their family and school work, along with the innocent fun they had together. I was not surprised that the two of them were best friends, they truly complimented each other.

I wondered whether this new student, Isabella…or Bella as she seemed to prefer, would fit into the majority of the student body, or if she would fit better with the kind hearted girls who sat a few rows ahead of me. I scanned the school, room by room trying to get a grasp of the new girl, looking for her mind to scope out her thoughts, but I came up empty. She must not be thinking anything particular at the moment or I would have been able to pick her out.

I assumed that I would finally get to meet this girl during the lunch hour. Everyone in the school gathered in the large cafeteria during lunch, mainly to show off or to gossip to one another as they took a break from the pretense that they were actually paying attention in school.

I moved through the food line of the cafeteria, picking out a variety of foods, that would never pass my lips, but that would help keep up the façade that we were like everyone else, and I made my way over to a far off table, to where my siblings were gathered.

I placed my tray on the table, beside the others that would also go untouched, and dropped into one of the hard plastic chairs that littered the room. "So, how was History?" I asked Jasper with a chuckle. "Inaccurate as always." He drawled slowly in response before we both broke into laughter.

I scanned the room looking for the new student, and Alice chirped from across the table. "Looking for someone?" She asked curiously. I nodded, "The new student. Everyone is think…umm talking about her, but I haven't seen her yet." Emmett spoke up. "I saw her going into the office when I was on my way to first class." I turned to him. "What does she look like?" I asked, curious.

"Well as far as human's go, I guess she is pretty, but no one compares to my Rosie!" he said eyeing her in adoration. Rosalie turned to him and gave him a deep, passion filled kiss, to recognize his compliment. And he sighed contentedly. I turned away from them, really not needing a front row seat for another performance of Rose and Emmett triple XXX.

Jasper sighed, most likely feeling the lust that was rolling off our siblings, and Alice soothed him, by stroking his hair as she kicked at Rose under the table. "Ouch!" Rose hissed turning to glare as Alice who giggled at her expression. "Humans can't bend their bodies the way you were about to Rose, they're not that flexible. Besides the principal is one his way in, I guess the new girl got lost, so he is going to show her where the cafeteria is." She said smoothly.

Rose gave Emmett one last peck on the cheek before turning back to her tray and fiddling with the food that sat on it. I turned towards the door near our table, turning into the thoughts of the principal as he came nearer, his footsteps echoed by another softer set.

_I hope Chief Swan will hear of how I helped his daughter, maybe he will go easy on me the next time he pulls me over for speeding….._

I laughed at his train of thought, then I tried to focus on the mind closest to his, but I found …..nothing! How odd, surely the girl wasn't so blank minded? I turned in my seat, since our table was the nearest to the door they were going to enter through, my chair was barely a foot away.

I heard their foot treads coming closer and I waited until finally the door way pushed open, letting in a breezy waft of air from outside. I was hit with the most amazing smell, like strawberries, vanilla and some sort of flowers….freesia maybe. I had never smelled anything more pleasant in my life. I inhaled deeply, wanting to bath in the aroma that swarmed my senses, blocking out everything else. It was so intense that I could not help myself, rising off of my chair to take in the scent more thoroughly.

The sound of a clearing throat almost directly in front of me snapped me out of my reverie. I was almost face to face with the principal, his balding head sweaty and shining in the florescent lights. "Mr. Cullen? Can I help you?" He asked looking at me oddly.

I cleared my throat, trying to gather my thoughts that were temporarily, uncharacteristically out of control. "I..umm…no sir." I stammered, quickly lowering myself back into my chair. I was immediately hit by thoughts from my siblings, from every side.

_Edward…what's wrong?_ Jasper questioned

_Dude, what's up?_ Questioned Emmett.

_Are you alright, Edward? _ Alice asked worriedly

_You okay? _Rose asked amused by my sudden confusion

I turned away ignoring those thoughts, and instead turned back towards the principal, still inhaling that intoxicating scent. I was so overwhelmed by the smell that I barely heard the principal speaking. "And this, Ms. Swan is the cafeteria!" He said, speaking in his best official voice. I turned my muddled eyes away from him to the figure beside him, noting as I turned my head to it that the smell increased in its potency.

There beside him stood the most gorgeous, ethereal, enticing creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She was dazzling, magnificent beyond words…speech failed me. I was frozen to my seat as this girl...no, this woman…. cast her eyes about her taking in her surroundings. Her gaze raked over the room taking in the chaos, and the students milling about until her eyes met mine, piercing me with her intense, wide chocolate brown gaze. Her mouth parted slightly as she took in the intense way I was staring at her, and she ducked her head, blushing, breaking the temporary connection between us.

I felt my whole mind and body react to that one simple movement on her behalf. There was a sudden, intense pressure from my groin, causing both pain in pleasure. And I thought I might pass out from the desire that flooded through me.

_Umm, Edward?…… Edward?……..EDWARD?_

Jasper's thoughts roared into my mind, breaking my focus from the breath taking figure in front of me.

"What?" I growled, irritated at him for interrupting me.

_Just thought I should warn you that you may not want to stand up for the next little while…especially since I have never felt such intense, raw lust from you before…..Thanks for that though. Now I need to leave with Alice, Try not to let Emmett notice, or he will never let you live it down…_

I didn't understand for a moment and just sat there as Jasper dragged Alice away by the hand, his thoughts full of things he wanted…needed to do to her to relieve the tension that Emmett had started, but that I had pushed over the top. I sat there thinking about what he said, and why he had said it when I realized that for the first time in my life I had an erection…an it was caused by this human girl, who hid her face from my view, blushing intensely. I shifted in my seat, truly uncomfortable for the first time ever in this life, as I tried to ease the pressure against my jeans.

I turned to the girl and tried with all of my might to focus on what she must be thinking, pushing my mind to wrap around hers and reaching….. nothing…absolutely naught. The principal placed a hand on her back to guide her forward, and I stifled a growl in response to him touching her, even though I knew it to be an innocent gesture on his behalf. But as he moved away with her, and I kept trying to touch her mind, I realized that I could not touch her…she was not simply blank minded, her watchful eyes bespoke an intelligence that was beyond the simple minds of these high school children, she was not daft…she was silent to me. And I was stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. This story is going to be a bit out of character, but the idea for it has been whirling around in my mind. The characters are the same wonderful vampires that we know and love, with our favorite human Bella Swan. But this Edward is going to be so in love with her that he hides his vampire side from her, not telling her what he is. He is much more in control of himself. He is drawn by her blood, but not to the point of killing her, just to the point of being smitten, and incredibly sexually attracted to her. Resulting in him being drawn to her and eventually falling in love with her.**

**How will this turn out for them once events unfold and they become involved? Read on to find out**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Girl, you are a big part of what has kept me going**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues!**

Chapter 2

The Sound of Silence

Bella's POV

What is it about a new student that draws people's attention? It makes you feel more like you have a case of the plague, or an extra appendage, than that you are being welcomed. So far I had spent the first half of the day aimlessly wandering the halls of this enormous school, getting lost at least three times as I tried to find my way from class to class.

Why on earth such a small town needed such a large school was beyond me. It looked for suited for a major metropolitan city, then for a rural town with only a few hundred high school students. I was trying my hardest to blend in, but being who I was I did that about as well as a wolf blended into a herd of sheep, very inconspicuous …especially as I stumbled over every speck of dust on the floor.

I had to admit that the students here seemed nice enough. Many people held doors, or offered to point me in the right direction to my next class. Now, having finally survived the morning without permanently maiming myself, always a bonus, I was trying to find my way to the school's cafeteria. A pretty girl with wavy light brown hair had offered help, introducing herself as Jessica and her accompanying friend as Lauren, a slim blonde girl who had hovered at her side.

The two had bright smiles as they gave me directions down a series of hallways, and through some doors before they waved goodbye. I was sure I had followed their directions properly, but somehow I found myself back outside near the office building as I tried to figure out where I had gone wrong with the instructions they had given me.

I spent a few minutes trying to gain my bearings when the principal came over to offer his help. He didn't seem to understand how I had managed to get outside since my last class was only a floor away from the cafeteria, but he gestured the direction we were to walk, and I followed his lead.

I had to admit that the school was surrounded by the most beautiful scenery, with thousands of trees stretching out behind it, leading into far off hills and mountains. I loved sunny Phoenix where I had moved from, but the raw natural surroundings of Forks, took my breath away. The high school was laid out over a large area, more like a university than a high school and it had entrances to the cafeteria from inside, and from the outside, to allow the students to access a large, well manicured, picnic area.

The principal led the way around the building, and opened the door for me, guiding me into the cafeteria. I looked around the spacious room, taking in everything from the sweeping arches of the doorways to the large rounded tables that were occupied by the student body. I looked over the students and noticed that some were looking my way, but I continued to peruse the room, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze, trying not to draw attention to myself.

I was just finishing my gaze around when I went to turn back to the principal in order to thank him for his help. I almost jumped when I heard him speak out beside me. "Mr. Cullen? Can I help you?" The principal asked looking away from me. I was shocked into silence by the rich, musical voice that responded from directly beside us. "I..umm…no sir."

I turned at once, finding myself almost face to face with an Adonis of a man. He was so amazingly handsome, with tawny colored eyes, so intense and bright that they put precious metals to shame. His hair was unruly, yet handsome, the strands looking as if he had just run his long tapered fingers through the bronze, brown locks.

His eyes bore down on me, his expression unreadable, I felt my mouth drop, but I couldn't even bring myself to close it, he was that striking. I swallowed, part in embarrassment, but mainly to prevent myself from drooling in front of him, and looking even more like a buffoon than I already did. Then before I could wait for him to look at me a moment longer, knowing that he would probably laugh at my expression, I turned my head away, allowing my long , wavy hair to fall like a curtain, shielding me from his intense eyes.

The principal was my savior, prompting me on with a gentle nudge to the back, ushering me forward to where the food was. I managed to not look back at the beautiful man, though somehow I knew I would dream about him tonight.

Edward's Pov

How could she be silent??? What sort of trickery was this? I had never….and I mean never, met a single being, human or vampire, whose mind I could not penetrate with my own…it was irritating…it was exasperating...it was…..wonderful.

A mind that was silent from me…a mind that I did not know every single thought that passed through. The idea was astonishing, and just as alluring as her scent and her voluptuous body. A triple threat as they say in sports lingo.

I still hadn't moved from my seat as I watched her walk away. My gaze drifting to watching her curvaceous bottom sway as she walked. The strain in my groin throbbed painfully and I groaned quietly. My attention snapped back to reality as I felt a dull thud to the side of my head, and I turned to see a smiling Emmett.

"You okay?" He asked with a grin. "You look like your frozen, and that's not very human like if you know what I mean." He said too quietly for human ears to hear. I shook it off, and tried to grin at him, but my uncomfortably tight jeans made it hard to focus completely, and I was still in a state of discomfort when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I had never had an erection before, and I wasn't sure how to make it go away, but thinking about Bella was just making it worse. "Come on, Edward." Rosalie said, rising from the table with Emmett in tow. "Umm, you two go on. I will see you later. I just have something I need to do before class. "I said as confidentially as I could while trying to hide behind the shield of the table.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me, but shrugged and moved off with Emmett holding her hand. I didn't know what to do, and I started to panic. I couldn't go to my next class like this, I was already assaulted with enough female fantasies, but walking into class like this would only add fuel to the fire. I could only imagine Jessica Stanley's thoughts if she witnessed me in a high state of arousal. The thought actually helped soothe the strain in my pants somewhat, but not enough to make walking comfortable.

Just as I was begging to panic, I heard the one person whose thoughts I wanted to hear….Jasper.

_Edward? I could feel you lust an embarrassment from outside. Do you want me to umm…. help with your…er…. problem?_

I whispered an embarrassed yes that I knew only he would be able to hear. And I was flooded with feeling of sadness, the grief counteracting the lust, allowing me to stand un hindered for the first time in almost a half hour. I muttered a quiet thank you before grabbing my things and speeding off to class, ignoring the chuckle I heard from my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Girl, you are a big part of what has kept me going**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues!**

**Chapter 3**

**Staking a claim**

Edward's pov.

I made it to class without a moment to spare, skirting around the back of the room to get to my desk as Mr. Banner wrote on the board, detailing the topic for today's biology class. I was impatient to get to my seat quickly, before he could notice that I was late, but I didn't want to move too fast and make anyone suspicious of what I truly was. I was looking at me feet as I made my way around the room and I was just rounding the last corner when the intoxicating aroma of strawberries, vanilla and freesia once again assaulted me.

I actually stumbled as I neared my desk, trying to look around the class to pinpoint Bella's location as I grasped for my seat. I didn't see her, but I smelled her …….everywhere. I caught myself from falling by putting my hand out on my desk to steady myself, not that I needed to, my vampire reflexes would have caught me, but this seemed more natural a response for a human.

I scanned the far side of the room for the goddess I had seen during lunch, but before I was able to see her, I felt a soft breath brush past my ear and a soft liquid honey voice whispered, "Are you alright?" I turned realizing that while I sought her out, trying to sort my befuddled senses, that she was sitting in the only un-occupied seat in the class, the seat beside mine.

I raised my eyes to meet hers, feeling as if I could drown in the depths of them , an impossible feat for a vampire who does not need to breath, but the way I felt never-the-less. Her eyes looked worried, and she held her lower lip prisoner as she bit on it with her teeth, this simple action putting me instantly in the same awkward position as before. Thankfully I was able to slip into my seat, my books on my lap as I pretended to organize myself while hiding my bulging pants.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, and she blushed under my scrutiny. The coloring of her skin from her embarrassment making her even more alluring, if that was possible. She brushed her hair back behind her ear, and I envied the way her fingers slipped along her silky, mahogany tresses. A single strand slipped back out and I couldn't help but push it back with my own hand, tucking the wayward curl behind the creamy shell of her ear.

Her eyes looked at me, wide with…confusion? Attraction? What was she thinking? I had never wished to be able to read someone's mind, in fact I had often prayed for the opposite, but I found myself wishing now. I glanced at the teacher, and found him droning on about dominant and recessive traits, and how we could pin point certain traits we had to particular parents based on which sort of trait they were.

I tuned out the teacher, knowing all of this already, and turned my focus back to Bella. She held her hand out to me as she spoke softly. "Hi. My name is Bella Swan." Without even thinking I took her delicate hand in my own, reveling in the feeling on her warm skin against my own. "My name is Edward… Edward Cullen." I responded just as softly.

She smiled at me, flashing me a glimpse of a soft smile. "Edward…. Edward." She repeated slowly. I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue, it was like the most potent drug ever invented. I looked at her watching her face as her brow wrinkled in thought. "What was she thinking , I pondered again, wishing once more that I knew.

"Edward?" She said once more, this time in a more questioning tone. "Yes… Bella." I replied softly, savoring the way her named sounded on my lips. "Edward…your hands are really cold." She said looking at me intently.

Crap! I thought, quickly pulling my hand out of her grasp. Why hadn't I remembered that she would notice how cold my hands were? I searched my thoughts for an appropriate response but before I could, she spoke up once more. "Is it true what they say?" She asked quietly. What do they say? Who are they? I wondered, not sure how to respond. I knew it would be rude not to speak so I asked her, "Is what true?"

"That people with cold hands, have warm hearts?" She answered breathlessly. I grasped at the idea, I needed to be able to be near her, so I responded unabashedly. "I don't know… you'll have to tell me." I said grinning back at her. Her face flamed red, and she ducked her face once more.

I was distracted for a moment by some screaming thoughts in the room.

_What the Heck! Why the heck is she touching Edward's hand? He is my man! I should have pushed her down some stairs instead of giving her the wrong directions to get to the cafeteria. it would have been believable if I said she fell, the girl can hardly walk!_ _She better stay away from him because he is mine, even if he hasn't figured it out yet._

It appears Jessica Stanley had a crueler streak then I had realized, but her thoughts were not the only ones that stood out in the room.

_What a perfect piece of ass. I am going to have to ask her out on a date after school. I will be the king of the locker room if I get a chance to work that over._

That Newton boy had a death wish, it seemed, thinking of this beautiful woman that way, but he gave me an idea. If I asked Bella out before anyone else, and treated her like a queen, then maybe she would be mine. I sucked in my breath at the thought of her. Bella…. being…. mine.

I was a vampire…wasn't I? I had powers of persuasion at my disposal, but I had never wanted anything like I had wanted this woman…she had ensnared me, woven her spell around all of my senses, and I wanted to see where it could lead me.

I took a deep breath and looked at her, she had gotten out her binder, and was dutifully taking notes on what traits were controlled by which dominant genes. I slipped out a piece of paper, not wanting to speak up since I could see Mr. Banner eyeing the class intently, making sure we were taking notes, so instead I pretended to write what was on the board while I actually wrote Bella note. I wasn't sure what to write, as I had never done this before, but random thoughts from the males in the class drove me on, as they debated when they would ask her themselves.

I had to move fast, before anyone else could, so I wrote whatever came to mind.

_Bella,_

_I know that it is your first day here, and as a student who just started a few months ago I remember how difficult and awkward it can be not knowing anyone. It would be my pleasure to have your company tonight, to show you the town, and the sights. Would you be my date? I would be honored if you would accept my request._

_Yours Truly,_

_Edward Cullen._

I folded the note intricately into an origami swan, a symbol of her last name, and a way to be original. I slid it over to her across the desk to her, and whispered for her to open it. Her eyes met mine in a questioning glance and she gently picked up the elaborate paper swan, running her fingers over its delicately folded surface, almost as if caressing it.

I watched, not breathing as she folded back the paper to reveal the note hidden inside. I heard her heart rate pick up, and I was floored to smell even more of her potent perfume flood into the air around us. I gazed at her wordlessly, waiting for her answer to my request. She leaned forward, her hair falling over her shoulder as she bent over the note, her hand poised to respond. I was unable to read what she was writing due to the veil of silky hair that separated me from seeing.

I didn't move, didn't breath, didn't exist even, in the moments it took her to respond. I was in limbo. Would she want to be with me? Was it right for me to want her to be with me? I wasn't even human…. And yet as I pondered it, I realized I didn't care. I wanted her. I had never wanted anything in my life up to now, and I wanted this, this with her. If I could have it, everything else be damned.

She abruptly swept back her hair, looking at me with those soulful brown eyes, gauging me. Her expression was uncertain, and yet shy as she looked at me and handed me back the paper swan.

I held it in my hands, looking at it, unsure if I should open it and read it, or if I was too afraid to. What if she said no? Could an already dead man die? For I felt that I might if she had said no. I held it up debating what to do, and I looked at her trying to read her face, but she had allowed her hair to fall between us once more, giving me no clues.

I slowly folded back the swans head, then its wings, piece by piece, fold by fold, transforming the swan back into the original piece of paper that it had been. I looked pass my tilted scrawl to see her response beneath, and I actually think my heart let out a single resounding thump at what I saw there.

_Edward, _

_I would love to._

_Bella_

Simple, straight forward, and life altering in its simplicity. She had just changed my world. She had just made me realize that I could be so much more than I was. And as the now almost familiar sensation throbbed in my groin as it had done almost every moment I was near her, I realized one thing more. I was going to need Jasper's help if I was going to be able to walk out of this classroom after this class was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Girl, you are a big part of what has kept me going**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues!**

**Chapter 4**

**First date**

Bella's pov

Oh my gosh…the Adonis actually just asked me on a date! And it wasn't corny, it was sweet and romantic. I had held that delicate paper swan in my hands, running my fingers along the length of its neck, admiring it before I opened it. I couldn't say that I was surprised to find such out that Edward seemed to be as romantic as he was handsome. And he had asked me out.

I couldn't grasp why he had, but I was not about to question the fates that had led him to do so. That man was so gorgeous that I would have said yes to just about anything he had asked of me, thank goodness he had only asked me on a date, not to be the mother of his children, since I probably would have said yes to that as well.

I spent the rest of class glancing at him through my hair, noticing a crooked smile on his face, a smile that made me squirm n my seat. He seemed to feel as restless as I did, for he shifted frequently as well. When the bell rang, I glanced up at him, my cheeks flaming red in my embarrassment, and I found myself brazen enough to ask him if he needed my address.

He looked at me, and the grin on his face widened, showing off his perfectly white teeth, and I felt myself shiver with pleasure. He shook his head and said, "Your chief Swan's daughter, everyone knows where he lives. Can I pick you up at six?" And I nodded my head wordlessly, afraid that if I spoke I would ask if we could just leave together right now.

I floated out of class on a cloud, unable to focus on anything around me except the distance that was increasing between us. I felt an instant connection with Edward, unlike anything I had ever felt with anyone before. I was so honed it on the way he made electricity pulse through my body at his touch, that I didn't even realize that someone was calling my name.

I turned around, trying to match a face with the voice and I finally rested my eyes upon a young man a few inches taller than myself with blondish brown hair. He stood in front of me with a questioning look on his face, and I realized that he must have asked me something.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked sheepishly, embarrassed that I had been so caught up in my happiness that I had actually missed part of a conversation. He smiled at me, in what I supposed was an attempt to show off his boyish charm, but he came across as just that..a boy.. and my mind was far too caught up in the man a few meters away. "Sure, Bella. My name if Mike, we have a few classes together…I was wondering if you might like to go out tonight…or maybe tomorrow?" He asked rubbing his neck as if he was a bit uncomfortable.

"A date?" I squeaked to affirm what he had just said, and he nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Ummm, thank you for asking, but I already have a date with Edward Cullen. He is going to show me around town." I explained. His face fell, and seemed to melt into a look of annoyance. "Cullen?" He repeated. "Cullen has never asked anyone out since he got here!" He grumbled.

I was surprised at this fact, since Edward Cullen was the most singularly attractive man I had ever laid eyes on. "Well…" I murmured, unsure of how I should respond. "He asked me." I turned away, irritated at Mikes attitude, I was not about to let it faze me though, and I had a date to go home and get ready for, so I turned my back on him and left the room as quickly as possible.

Edward's pov

Never have I felt the need to stand up and yell I someone's face, "So there!" But I really wanted to after an obviously mentally challenged Newton tried to ask out my Bella. That's right…mine. I thankfully did not need to wait for Jasper this time since the moment I heard Mike's thoughts as he approached my Aphrodite I was overcome with a rage of jealousy unlike anything I had ever felt, and my discomfort had subsided.

I had kept in my seat, gripping the edge of the table with my fingers, sinking them into the pulp of the wood as he approached her to ask her out. But I was rewarded by her response, or actually her lack of it. My beautiful Bella hadn't even realized that he had spoken to her, and she had moved to walking past him with no response. His thoughts balked at the idea of her walking away without him taking a chance to ask her out.

_What! Didn't she hear me? Hello… Bella, I just asked you out, now is where you jump at the chance to be with me and say Yes!_

His thoughts were annoying as always, but Bella made the whole encounter amusing to view, even if I wanted to wrap my hands around Newton's neck and to throw him through a wall. When she had finally realized he was speaking to her, the tone of his thoughts changed.

_I should have known that she hadn't heard me, no one ever says no to me. Now, to sweep her off her feet._

I almost chocked on laughter at his face when she told him that she was already going out with me. His thoughts were a confused mess, wondering why after months of ignoring all of the females at the school, I had suddenly decided to come out and ask one out, one that he wanted for himself. He was worried and his thoughts gave him away.

_Just what I need….Cullen moving in on the girls at the school. Why now? I just figured he was gay or something, I mean Jess had made every possible move on him and he passed her up, not that I mind, a free piece of ass was fine by me, but why now? What is so special about this Bella chick, I know she is pretty, but she is still just a girl. But he is competition that I just do not need. Tyler is bad enough. What the hell man!!!_

Hearing the pathetic little man complain in his head was amusing, but hearing him compare Bella to Jessica Stanley was torture. It was like comparing lobster to tuna, a fine wine to rubbing alcohol, a weed to an orchid. There was simply no comparison.

Bella was in a class of her own. Her face and body were that of a goddess compared to a mere mortal, her voice like comparing a musical symphony to a toddler plinking away at a piano. She was above everything. I wanted to hurt Mike for the blasphemy that spewed forth from his thoughts. But I controlled myself, realizing that if he wasn't able to see how rare and perfect she was compared to the juveniles who went to this school, then it would be far easier for me to woo her, to show her why she should choose me over them.

With that wonderful idea in mind, I ran my fingers over the desk, smoothing the damaged wood as best I could, and I made my way to the door, stopping to smile broadly at Mike as I passed him, earning a series of curses thought at me that only made me smile wider at his irritation. I turned away, exiting the class smoothly, excited for the first time in decades, and feeling like I never had before. I had a date… and I had no idea what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Uncertain Awakenings

**A/N**

**This is only a small chapter, as I am writing this on my lunch and have no internet at my home at the moment. Please forgive any typos as this story is un-beta'd.**

**Story dedication: this story goes out to HeartOfDarkess, she is an amazing writer and friend. Chapter dedication: To mouse555, just because she loves Jasper so. Lol**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 5

Lessons to learn

Edward's POV

I made my way swiftly out of class, racing to the car as slowly as possible for me, which was almost too fast to be human, but right now I didn't care. I needed to get home, to figure out where I could take Bella, and what I should wear. I was a mess. One would think that almost a hundred years of listening to others drone on in their minds about such things might have given me some sort of idea what I should do, but I was blank.

I arrived at the car to find that Alice and Jasper had already left disappearing from school during the afternoon, but Rose and Emmett were waiting for us to drive together in my silver Volvo. I didn't question the absence of my other siblings as they were a couple and prone to wanting time on their own, so I impatiently waited for Rose and Emmett to get in, and I floored the gas to get us home.

When I arrived at home I was slammed by Jasper's thoughts;

_Edward, you are in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!_

Trouble? Why was I in trouble? Had Alice had a vision? Was my date going to fail miserably? I reached out for Alice's thoughts but found her mentally reciting the names of every clothing designer whose clothes she had ever liked. She was blocking my thoughts, for some reason she didn't want me to see whatever it was that she had seen or was currently thinking, and it made me fearful.

I flew up the front steps to find her standing just inside the doorway glaring at me. Her small frame, spiky black hair and wide eyes, which usually gave her the appearance of an innocent pixie, were currently contorted into a mask of rage.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" She screamed vehemently. "HOW DARE YOU!" How dare I…How dare I what? What on earth had I done? I ran through a mental list of things that I might have done to upset her, to cause my sweet, joyful sister to be so upset at me…but I couldn't think of anything in particular.

"How could you invite a girl out on your very first date …ever, and not talk to me about it!" She cried suddenly pouting, her lip trembling as she stuck it out giving me the saddest puppy dog expression ever. "I had to leave school and run to Port Angeles, just to pick up everything you would need for this evening. And you didn't help me much at all." She grumbled as she grasped my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

"You could have at least settled on what you wanted to do. You left me no choice but to prepare for everything." She growled at me.

"I…um.. I hadn't decided what to do…I would have told you…I didn't plan on asking her out, Alice. I just …well …I couldn't not ask her. She is just so amazing." I murmured softly, knowing she would hear me anyhow.

"I know." said Alice. "I saw that she would be coming in a vision yesterday and that you would be…um…. be attracted to her. Sorry about what happened at lunch, but I knew Jasper would be able to help you out." She said with a giggle.

I was mortified that my sister knew what had happened during lunch. Yet annoyed that she hadn't prepared me to meet the most amazing woman who had ever walked the planet. I was just about to ask if Rose or Emmett knew, but Alice cut in shaking her head. "No, they don't know, but if you don't do what I tell you tonight, not only will I tell Emmett, but I will tell him everything, including that it happened again in biology class.

I knew that she would do it, so I gave my self over to her orders. She sent me off to the shower, telling me to dress in whatever she laid out for me to wear. I showered quickly, still trying to decide what I should do to impress Bella tonight on our date, and before I knew it, I was getting dressed in some new clothes that Alice must have purchased that very afternoon.

I didn't pay attention to what it was, but I knew that Alice wouldn't let me leave the house anything shy of perfection and so I dressed quickly. A slight rap on the door caught my attention and before I could respond Alice came in.

I rolled my eyes at her about to comment on the fact that she hadn't waited for me invite her in when she smiled at me and spoke excitedly. "Don't give me that look Edward, I saw that you were going to say come in so I did. I am so glad I picked that outfit, it looks so good on you…Bella will just love it!"

Before I could huff about what she had said the feeling was gone, as soon as she had said Bella would love it, nothing else mattered. If Bella loved a garbage bag I would wear it. "Oh no you wouldn't!" Alice screeched suddenly having a vision of my thoughts. Her voice piercing the unusual silence of our house.

"Besides," she continued more calmly, "Bella would never want to see you in a garbage bag. She and I are going to be great friends you know. I have seen it. And you should also know that I would never let you leave this house in a garbage bag to begin with, no matter who wants to see you in…and don't you test me Edward… Jasper will help me if I ask him.

I knew that she spoke true, Jasper loved her and would anything she asked.

_It's true…so please don't push her. _

Jasper's thoughts invaded my mind responding to Alice's threat and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Nnnnnoooooowwww.." Alice said drawing my attention back to the task at hand. "You have the right ideas, Edward, but it is all in how you use them." She continued knowingly.

" I bought you the roses you thought of, but instead of red, I picked purple…purple means love at first sight…or adoration, and I only bought a small bouquet, because a dozen might scare her off." I nodded listening to every detail Alice said. What better help to impress a woman then one who could see the future?

"As for dinner, I wouldn't bother to go to the diner here, too many people watching...It might be noticeable that you're not eating, and Port Angeles would be too far to go for a first date." She continued in a continuous rant.

In my mind I realized that she was right about Bella and me attracting too much attention. And while I liked the idea of flaunting that Bella was out with me, I wanted to be able to focus on her, and not the minds of those around us. I needed some place like my meadow… "Edward! That's perfect!" Alice squealed happily.

I turned to her, realizing that she must have had a vision about the evening, and she smiled and quickly played it back for me while I was paying attention this time. In her mind I saw Bella and I sitting together on a soft fleece blanket, a picnic basket nearby as we watched the stars together. Well she watched the stars as I watched her, nothing else could be as breathtaking to me now that I had met Bella.

I sat transfixed at the images playing through Alice's mind, seeing the way the moonlight shimmered off Bella's hair, the way her skin had an added luminescence making it even more beautiful, if that was at all possible. I saw myself drawn closer to her like a moth to a flame, and when the Bella in her vision turned her soulful, innocent brown eyes upon me. We were face to face in Alice's vision, our skin almost touching, our breath mingling, and suddenly we were kissing.

"That's enough." Alice said merrily, closing the vision off from me as I reeled over what I had just seen. "I don't want to spoil the whole night for you. That would be no fun." She giggled. "But..I.. Bella.. kiss.." I stammered in the most un-vampire like way.

"So it seems," Alice nodded, " but that will be up to the two of you. Now I think we have a picnic to pack. Don't you, Edward?" She chirped gleefully as she dragged me, speechless out to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Girl, you are a big part of what has kept me going**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues!**

Chapter 6

Date night.

Bella's POV

I had spent the last two hours tearing through my closet, trying to figure out what I should wear, finally I had given up and settled on a nice pair of dark jeans and form fitting blue shirt. I had no idea where we were going to go tonight, so there was no point in trying to figure out what was appropriate for the occasion.

I slipped into the shower, thankful that my father Charlie was not home to see me flitting all over the place like a crazy woman, and tried to relax as the hot water flowed over my skin. I was so nervous that I washed my hair twice, not even realizing it until my scalp started to feel tender. After letting the stream of water work out some of the tension in my shoulders I quickly shaved and jumped out of the shower.

I was moving so quickly to get out of the shower that I slipped and actually got tangled in the shower curtain, ripping it down as I fell in an attempt to lessen the impact. I was lucky this time, escaping with a bump to my elbow, but it was far better than my usual trauma that I could get just from trying to sit in a chair.

I had never met anyone as accident prone as I was, but I was lucky that I healed really well, I hardly had any scars considering the number of trips I have made to emergency rooms across the country. I think that the fact that I still have all ten fingers and toes is a minor miracle. But nothing near the miracle it is to have been invited out on a date by Edward.

I picked myself up, walking much more carefully this time, and made my way across the hall to my bedroom. Just thinking his name made me swoon and I rolled it over and over on my tongue enjoying how it felt rolling off my lips, it was like the sweetest of delicacies.

I plunked myself down on my bed, looking at the clock to see that I still had almost an hour until Edward would arrive to pick me up, it seemed like forever…and yet far too soon for me to make myself look appropriate. I was the most plain Jane person you would ever find. I had long plain brown hair that fell to my mid back, and plain brown eyes. There was nothing spectacular about me, my figure was average, I was too thin to be shapely, and too curvy to be considered athletic, but somehow, something about me had made Edward Cullen ask me out… and he himself had called it a date. A date!

I had almost wondered if it had been some sort of prank… ask out the new girl, get the scoop on her to share with the guys, but when that other boy Mick..or Mike..whatever his name was, had tried to ask me out too, he seemed genuinely surprised that Edward had asked me. Even mentioning that Edward had never asked anyone out. Was that true I wondered? Was I the first person he had asked out since he arrived at school? I couldn't help but wonder why me, why now… finally settling on why care….after all I was the lucky one going out with him.

I got up and dressed quickly , slipping on a matching teal colored bra and panties set that I had yet to wear, only putting it on under my clothes to feel a bit more feminine. I got my jeans and shirt on then tried to do something about my hair. It was long and dull in appearance, and hard to do anything with most of the time, so I did what was simplest, ran a brush trough it, and let it air dry, causing it to curl a bit more than usual.

I wasn't much of a person for makeup, but my mother had shown me how to do my eyes nicely with just a few touches, so I did them, adding some clear gloss to my lips, and not bothering with any blush. I blushed far too easily on my own to add a false product simply for the effect. I was as ready as I would ever be, so with one last glance at my alarm clock I went down stairs to pace until he arrived.

Edward's POV

I ran over and over the list of things Alice had told me to do in my head, remembering to compliment her, but to try not and embarrass her. Flowers first, Alice had said. I had felt human for the first time in years as I tried to prepare myself to go and pick Bella up at her house.

_Edward, you need to calm down…. You're driving me crazy with your pacing and anxiousness….._

I felt a wave of serenity hit me, temporarily soothing my nerves. "Thanks, Jasper." I said softly as I made my way out to the car and got inside, turning on the soothing tones of Debussy.

_Anytime_

I heard his thought response. Jasper was often a godsend in our family. Vampires were often quick to fits of temper, and off the chart emotions, and Jasper was the calm one who kept us in order. His quiet mannerisms often as soothing as his power during times of emotional upsets.

As much as I had been appreciative of his help, I realized that it would soon wear off, feeling it lessen as I pulled away from the house. The further I went the more my nerves rose. I had never done this before, and I wanted everything to go just right.

I couldn't stop thinking about the vision Alice had shown me. Just the idea of kissing Bella, of touching her, had excited me. I wondered how it would feel to really be a part of such an intimate moment with her. And when Alice had blocked out her vision from me, reciting famous shoe designers in French to keep me away from her thoughts..I wondered what else might take place.

I pulled in front of her house, prepared to meet her father, but found as I scanned the house that he was not at home. I left the picnic Alice had helped me prepare in the trunk, being careful to remember the beautiful purple roses. 'Love at first sight' Alice had explained as the meaning of that color. I knew that Red meant love, and Yellow friendship, I even heard that black meant a death wish on the person who received it. But I had never heard of violet purple and what they meant, but it suited this moment perfectly.

Love at first sight….That explained exactly how I felt, and I couldn't help smiling at the realization that I had been so thoroughly struck by this woman…this human woman, that it couldn't be anything less than love. I would forsake all others for her, for just one touch of her hand, just one glimpse of her flushed cheeks. She was my Aphrodite, and I was hers, however she wanted me.

I moved around the car, careful to maintain a human pace as I walked up the path to her door. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself before I knocked, inhaling the scent of the flowers once, and realized that Bella smelled far more appealing than they did.

I reached out and knocked firmly, wondering how long I should wait to knock a second time if she didn't answer, but I didn't need to come up with an answer as a sudden rush of footsteps resounded from in the house, and the door was flung open, thudding against the wall as it slipped from the delicate fingers of Bella's hand.

I looked intently at her, realizing that she was far more exquisite than I had thought as her eyes widened, making her gaze far more disarming than before. It seemed that each time I saw her, she pushed away more of the weak defenses I had against her, and I no longer cared. Bella looked downwards her cheeks flaring with color as she mumbled about having butter fingers, but I was so entranced by the way her heightened color flooded her cheeks that I almost missed what she had said.

That wouldn't do, every word she said was to be relished, held dear, so I forced myself to listen more carefully. I held the flowers out so she could see them even with her lowered gaze and her eyes flashed up to mine. "Th-thank you, Edward, they're lovely." She said tremulously, and I wondered what had affected her voice so.

"Their loveliness pales with you nearby." I said quietly, not wanting to tell her that I felt her beauty eclipsed everything else on the planet. I heard her sharply intake her breath, and I worried that she might be falling ill. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned with her accelerated breathing. Bella nodded her head furiously, letting out a breath of air that brushed across my face, drowning me in her essence.

Bella excused herself to put the flowers in water, returning only a few moments later. Before I could say another word Bella spoke up. "Char—Um, my dad is working tonight, so I called him and let him know that we were going out together. I guess he knows your father. He asked me to be home by ten thirty. He will be home then and would like to meet you…if that's alright with you?" She asked hesitantly.

I responded swiftly, "Of course, Bella. I will have you back on time. I wouldn't want your father to have any reason to be unhappy with me." I told her honestly. I hoped to impress her father, It would be much easier for me to be around her if her father liked me. We stepped outside, and she locked the door, struggling with the lock for a moment before getting it to slip into place.

I offered her my arm, as was customary to do to women when I was raised in the early 1900's, and she demurely slipped her hand through my arm, allowing me to guide her to the car. We had only gone a few paces when she stumbled, and slipped, losing her balance suddenly. I moved my arms, reflectively encircling her in them to protect her from falling. As she regained her footing, she turned in my embrace, and I found us face to face as we had been in Alice's vision, only this felt far more intense.

I could feel her blood pulsing through her slim body, every breath she took became my own, both of us inhaling at a quicker pace than before, and I found myself once more, reaching out to touch her, brushing her hair back from the curve of her cheek, wanting to kiss her as I had in Alice's foresight. She swallowed hard, drawing my eyes to the curve of her throat, to the smell of her body as her ambrosia like blood flowed through her veins.

I didn't want to scare her, and so I moved back, leaving one arm to support her still. She looked a bit disappointed, and I hoped that she had enjoyed being as close to me as I had to her. I stopped beside the door of the car, opening it for her, and held her hand as she sat down. I wanted to run around the car, but forced myself to walk as a human might, the last thing I needed was to scare Bella off my showing that I wasn't even human.

When I started the car, the music I had been listening to came on automatically, and Bella turned and looked at me, her eyes thoughtful. "Debussy?" she questioned to which I confirmed with a nod. She leaned back against the seat and smiled, "Claire De Lune is my favorite of Debussy's pieces." She said softly. I was surprised, most people her age would not have any idea who Debussy was. Let alone be able to identify one of his pieces.

I smiled at her, and replied." It is a lovely piece, a wonderful melody line." She opened her eyes and grinned at my words. I cleared my throat, trying to keep the things Alice had told me in mind. "I thought, first, that you might like a tour of the town?" I asked her simply, not wanting her to think that I would do anything she didn't wish to. "That sounds nice." She replied. "I didn't really get a chance to see much since I arrived on the weekend."

We spent the next hour or so driving around looking at the sights and well known places of Forks. Some places I pointed out from afar, like the Quileute Reservation and La Push beach, and other places I drove her past, telling her whatever I knew about them. She was an avid listener, very quiet and attentive, such a difference from the girls her age at school who were incessantly prattling on about anything and everything. I was learning quickly that Bella was nothing like any other humans I had ever come into contact with.

She told me about moving from Phoenix, and why she had come, but only after I had asked her about it. I in turn told her about my human family and my adopted family, and how we came to have so many supposed teenagers in one home. I couldn't tell her the truth since it was forbidden to let humans become aware of our existence, but I told her every real detail I could.

I told her about my love for music, about how my parents had died within days of one another, and how my foster parents were such amazing people. She seemed genuinely sad at hearing about the deaths of my parents, but told me she was happy that I had managed to find a new family that I loved so deeply.

We talked for what seemed like hours when I heard her stomach growl, and I asked if she was hungry. She seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that she was, but I smiled, happy that I could move onto the most special part of our date.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road once I reached the familiar stretch of asphalt. And walked around the car to help Bella out. As soon as she was standing, I retrieved the picnic basket, flashlight and blanket that Alice helped me prepare. I turned to her and asked with a grin, "Are you up to a bit of walking?" "As long as you don't laugh if I fall!" She said with a chuckle.

We moved off together, me keeping the flashlight carefully trained on the path so she would be able to see where we were going, since I could see fine without it. Even with the light, Bella stumbled on a small rock, and I wrapped an arm around her, to lend her support. I was thankful that the dark hid the excitement stirring within me, and she didn't notice that I was breathing heavily. Though why I was made no sense to me since I didn't even need to breathe.

We talked more as we walked about what we liked about school, and what irritated us about teachers. She made me laugh as she imitated a teacher from her old school who thought youth were the plague of society. She was so easy to be with that I found that I had to remind myself to keep up the façade we used for being human.

With me holding her, helping her walk, we made good time getting to the meadow I loved. I felt so at peace here, since no other sentient beings came close enough to it for me to hear their thoughts, and now I could enjoy it with Bella, and still enjoy the silence it gave me from humanity's constant mental dramas.

When we entered the clearing Bella gasped as she took in the view it gave us of the stars, it was like they were magnified here, closer to us than anywhere else. While Bella was gazing at the panoramic view of the sky I laid out the blanket, placing the cheese and cold cut try Alice had made, along with chocolate cover strawberries. I pulled out a few bottles of soda and set them nearby.

"Hungry?" I asked again. Causing her to turn her head, her beautiful tresses fanning out across her shoulders. Her eyes widened as they took in the picnic I had laid out. "Oh, Edward," she murmured in almost a whisper. "Its..its …. Just…perfect." She finished haltingly.

I held out my hand for hers, to help her settle herself on the blanket, and was rewarded with the touch of her warmth against my cold skin. She sat down beside me, and we spoke quietly as she ate and I pretended to eat, and we watched the starry show up above.

After she had sated her appetite, we continued to sit beside one another in a companionable silence, simply being together. I couldn't help but watch her instead of the heavens as she looked far more spectacular to me. The light from above us gave her a glow as luminescent as the moon itself, and her lips were like dark, glistening rubies.

The moment she turned her face to mine, our noses so close that they almost grazed one another, and her warm breath wafted across my cool skin, I realized that this was the moment Alice had seen. Bella looked up at me with her eyes questioning, her lips slightly parted, and her essence so very close to mine. I knew what could happen, but I wasn't sure if I should be the one to initiate it. However with each passing millisecond I was becoming inebriated by her proximity, her scent, how it made my body surge in response, and she was so close I could just move , ever so slightly….and..

Before I had had a moment to react her lips were against mine, her soft mouth moving against my own. I moved my hand up behind her head, and I held her close, kissing her deeply, moaning against her lips. I was drowning, falling, sinking in pleasure. My pants painfully reminded me of their existence as my manhood pulsed against them.

Bella's hands slipped up my arms, over my shoulders and into my hair as she grasped and pulled on it, requesting me to come closer, and I could refuse her nothing. I moved to her, easing her back onto the blanket as I hovered over her. I leaned over her, relishing the way her body felt against mine, her small frame bending to my will, her mouth panting her hot, warm breaths over my face.

I moved back to admire her body quivering beneath mine, her eyes were glazed and hooded with desire, desire I knew was mirrored in my own. She was a goddess. I moved towards her again, claiming her lips greedily with my own once more, pressing my body into hers, smelling the potent smell that I knew to be her arousal.

I growled softly in response to the heady scent that her body gave off for me, and it went right to my groin. "Edward.." she said breathlessly against my brow as I let my lips move down over her throat and her collar bone. "Yes, Bella." I groaned against her throat as I inhaled her aroma. "Edward," she murmured again.

"Bella…"I responded, loving the sound of my name as it rolled of her soft, moist lips. "Edward….. i…I.."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The jarring sound of her cell phone sliced through the cool night air, shattering the silence. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she rushed to sit up on the blanket, scrambling for her phone. I moved backwards, to allow her to composed herself as she found her phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Bella queried uncertainly into the phone. Her voice was thick and full from her arousal, and her lips swollen from my kisses. I found her so damn alluring right now, she had no idea.

"_Bella? Bella honey, where are you? _A deep male voice blared through the phone. "Oh, Chaaaa..Dad!" Bella replied, covering her face in her hands suddenly, her embarrassment clearly written all over her face. "I am just sitting with Edward." She said, I noticed how she swallowed on the word sitting.

"_Well, you two should head back here, so I can meet the boy!" _He responded. _"I'll see you when you get home, tell Edward I said hi." _His added before hanging up on his end. Bella pressed the end button before looking at me through her fingers. "I'm sorry… I mean... I, I..never meant…I have never..um… done…. Anything like this…….We should go." She finished awkwardly.

I nodded my head, her embarrassment the only cure I needed to put an end to my lustful thoughts. I helped Bella to her feet, smoothing her hair back into order before speaking to her. "I have never done anything like this before either, Bella. I never wanted to until now. I am sorry If I became to … too forward. Let's head back and say hi to your dad. I think I want him to get to know me as soon as possible, because I know that I am not going to be able to stay away from you." I told her honestly, kissing her forehead to calm her.

Bella looked up at me, and I saw tears in her eyes, but she brushed them away with the back of her hand, smiling as she did so. "Thank you, Edward...for understanding." She said softly, leaning up to give me a small chaste kiss on my cheek, and as we packed up the picnic and headed back down the trail I decided that that kiss meant more than the earlier passionate ones because she had given it to me consciously, with thought and reason, and I couldn't help but smile.

**A/N**

**I know that I have made Edward more human in this….that was my plan. Bella brings out a side of him he never felt before. I flipped the way things went, making him the intense one, and her the one who holds off, I know it's ooc..that is why it's so much fun!!! **

**I have a plan, I am not just aimlessly writing…and yes…my Edward knows that he loves her already, he loves her enough to want to be human…or to be as human as a vampire can be. I can't wait to take you where I plan to go with this story!!! Please review!!!! It makes me want to give up my lunch hour to write another chapter ….show me some love.!**

**Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues! In fact this chapter has a lemony ending**

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Dad**

Bella's Pov

I carefully made my way back to the car with Edward helping me over the uneven ground. This evening had been magical, thrilling…… absolutely breathtaking. The stars so beautiful…and him….he was just so romantic, kind and handsome I found myself drawn to him in every sense of the word. Even his scent, like vanilla and honey, filled my senses, blocking out all else.

Now that we had separated ourselves from our intimate embrace I found it easier to think. We had shared an embrace that had almost caused me to throw every caution to the wind, to give myself body and soul to this mysterious man whom I had known for only a day. I was thankful for the interruption my father had caused….. on some levels anyhow…but not all of them. I needed to clear my head. Even now his every touch, every glance only continued to ignite the fire that was burning within me, a fire I had never felt before. My stomach was turning, coiling with the intensity of the emotions that were running through my veins. It was like his kisses, his touches were some sort of drug and I was a willing addict who wanted to experience the high that only he could give me.

I willed myself to focus on other things in an attempt to control the intensity between us. I thought about Charlie, and the impeccable timing of his phone call. Fathers must have a built-in radar that goes off whenever their daughters virginity was at risk, allowing them to intervene at the most opportune moments….or in-opportune depending on what side you looked at it from.

I swallowed thickly as I thought about how easily I had succumbed to his charms, silently berating myself for the betrayal of my own flesh. I also wondered once again why he had chosen me, of all the girls to use his charms on. I knew that Mitch…or Mick, whatever his name was, had said that people at school Edward possibly might be gay, but his very apparent arousal had pressed against the juncture of my thighs, leaving me no doubt of his sexual orientation.

As we neared his car Edward spoke up, his deep musical voice breaking the silence of the night. "Bella?..." He said softly. I glanced at him, my eyes meeting his. In the dim light his eyes looked so dark that they were almost black in their intensity. "I hope you know that I meant what I said…I have never…acted…never _wanted_ to behave like that …….ever before. I just… you looked so beautiful…I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He said haltingly.

My knees melted at his words, he thought I was beautiful. "It's nothing to worry about Edward. I just…I am not….I have never done anything like that… before…not that I didn't enjoy it." I said in a rush of words. I could feel the flames as they radiated across my cheeks, and I was thankful for the darkness that would hide them from his sight. "Bella…." Edward said softly, "I will never push you to do anything you do not want to do. I have never even kissed a girl the way we kissed this evening….." He stated seriously…Then, in a voice so soft, that I doubted if I had really heard it, he whispered, "I never wanted to….. until today."

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart raced. Was it possible that he felt this peculiar connection between us as intently as I did? I highly doubted it. I tried to pull myself together as Edward opened my door for me, and closed it after I was comfortably sitting in the passenger seat. After loading the picnic leftovers and blanket into the trunk he joined me in the car.

The mood I the car was electric, even though neither of us spoke aloud. Talking wasn't necessary, we listened to the soft strains of music as they flowed through his car simply enjoying one another's company as we enjoyed the music. I glanced at the clock as we neared the house, realizing that it was only nine thirty. That gave Charlie lots of time to interrogate Edward, possibly scaring him away permanently.

I groaned at the idea of my Police Chief father asking Edward all sorts of personal questions, possibly embarrassing us both. I had no idea what to expect, not knowing Charlie very well except that he loved me with all his heart. We hadn't spent much time together since I was little, so this was new ground for both of us.

We pulled into the driveway sooner than I had expected, and Edward jumped out to open my door, and to offer me his arm. I couldn't help smiling at him, and his gentlemanly manner. I rarely ever saw a man acting so gallantly to anyone anymore, it was the kind of actions you saw in old movies, and I loved that about him. No sooner had we gotten out of the car than the front door opened up revealing a grinning Charlie. Here goes nothing I thought to myself and hesitantly I grinned back at my dad.

Edward's POV

The man standing in the doorway was grinning but his mind was working a mile a minute.

_He held the door for her…seems nice and polite...not sure if I like him walking so close to her…well time to see what he's made of….Man or mouse…we shall see._

He wanted to figure me out, and he wasn't about to beat around the bush to do it. "Come on in!" He said cheerfully smiling wholeheartedly at Bella. I could take it, I thought to myself, besides what was the worse he could do to me…kill me? I was already dead, so that wasn't much of an option.

I kept an arm near Bella as we walked, having already realized that she was very accident prone, but I liked having an extra, legitimate reason to be near her that her father couldn't question. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes, smiling shyly at my nearness. Breathtaking, I thought with a mental sigh.

Her father held the door open as we entered, firmly closing it behind us.

_Now I've got you right where I want you _…His thoughts blurted with a mental chuckle.

"So…Edward, tell me about yourself." Charlie said amiably as we sat down in the living room, but his thoughts continued his true line of thinking.

_Yes…tell me about yourself…and your intentions to towards my baby girl._

He was the epitome of every father. "Well, sir. I enjoy music, sports, and spending time with my family. I plan on going to medical school like my father, and hope to be as good a doctor as him someday." Ha! I thought, take that. His thoughts revealed that he was impressed with my answers. There was no point in telling him that I had already been to medical school twice. With a silent laugh I decided to throw him off guard completely by answering the question he hadn't asked aloud.

"And, sir. I have to tell you that I am smitten with your daughter, she is the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I hope you won't mind if I ask her out again." I had to smile as I watched his jaw drop ever so slightly at my admission.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _He thought blankly staring at me.

I turned to look at Bella who had a look of shock on her face. Her delicate mouth hung open in a crimson O shape, pulling me in with the need to cover them with my own lips, to feel their heat again. I kept myself in place though. Listening to her father's thoughts as I spoke to Bella. "Would you go out with me for dinner this weekend, Bella? If your father is okay with it, of course?" I asked calmly. Outside I was calm, but inside I was a wreck, I feared that I had come on too strong and that Bella would say no.

Bella just watched me carefully unsure of what to say to my request. Charlie excused himself for a moment, his thoughts muddled as he tried to figure me out. When he left the room Bella turned to me, her lower lip now firmly held prisoner in her teeth as she chewed it nervously. I wanted to reach up and touch it, to free it from its prison between her teeth.

She inhaled deeply and released her lip as she spoke up. "Edward….you don't have to do that." She said quietly, confusing me. "I don't have to do what? " I asked wishing I could read her mind, to know what she meant. "To ask me out again, to show my father that you are a nice guy." She blurted looking down at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap.

I didn't even hesitate to reach out to her this time. My hand smoothly slipping under her soft jaw as I gently eased her chin up so I could look directly in her eyes. My breath would have caught in my throat if I had needed it at all, once I saw the fact that her eyes were glistening. How could she possibly think that I was only trying to impress her father.

"Bella, " I said gruffly, "Please don't ever….EVER, think that I would do anything to impress anyone other than you. I asked because I can't wait to spend more time with you. You have no idea how you affect me." I finished, surprised at how truthfully I was able to voice myself to her. "Really?" She squeaked softly, her voice questioning. "Really!" I replied, a smile spreading across my face as I saw the happiness flood across her features.

I was so intent of what Bella was saying, and what she was going to answer that I didn't even realize that Charlie was approaching the room again until I heard him cough. He came into the room, with a leather belt in hand. It only took a moment to realize that it was the holster for his revolver.

He sat down heavily on the chair to my right, laying the belt on the table. "You don't mind if I clean my gun do you, Edward?" He questioned. "I need to do it every night so it is always ready to go….for work." He said looking at me intently.

_Or to chase off boys who might hurt my baby girl. That's right Edward my boy…get a good look at it….because if you ever hurt my baby you will feel one of its bullets..right in your a….._

Bella's voice cut off his thoughts before he was able to finish them. "Dad!" She squealed, her face mortified at his actions. "Get that out of here! You do not have to clean that thing in here, least of all in front of company." She moaned, actually covering her face with her hands.

Charlie looked down, embarrassed that she had gotten so upset. "Sorry Bells..I didn't mean anything by it. I just figured I could kill two birds with one stone." He muttered, gathering up his gear quickly.

_Or two boys for that matter…_ His thoughts added unabashed.

Bella grasped my hands as she shot up from the couch, pulling me towards the front door. She opened the door and I followed her outside, willing to follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked it of me. "Nice meeting you, Edward!" Charlie voice rang out behind us as we departed. "You too, Chief Swan!" I responded wanting to chuckle at his smug thoughts that followed us.

_I hope he does not forget that I keep my gun loaded…._he chuckled inwardly not realizing that I could hear every thought that ran through his mind. Bella on the other hand was a total mystery. The only clue I had to her inner thoughts was her facial expressions, that currently were a bright crimson red and her face was a mask of embarrassment.

"Edward….I am so sorry for my dad. I had no idea he would do something like that… I am going to talk to him, I promise he will never do anything like that again." She said quickly, rushing over her words. Even in her embarrassment she was stunning. "Not if he knows what's good for him." She added too softly for a human to hear clearly. I however heard every last word, and I loved this feisty side of her.

"Bella, don't worry, he is just being a protective father. It didn't bother me. It would take much more than that to scare me away from you my dear." I told her softly, trying to ease her mind. She glanced up at me, and her eyes sought out mine, connecting with them. Her brown eyes were bottomless pools of emotion, and I moved closer to her, never moving my eyes from hers as I sought out her supple, tender lips with my cold, firm ones, relishing in the way the two complimented one another.

My senses swam with her floral scent as we kissed. I sensed her heart rate picking up dangerously and realized that she wasn't breathing and so I unwillingly broke off yet another life altering kiss I had shared with this woman. Then I kissed each cheek once and pressed one last tender kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Sweet Bella. I hope you have wonderful dreams until morning." I said, wishing that I could see her dreams to make sure each and every one she had came to fruition.

"I..I'm sure that I will, Edward. I hope your dreams are pleasant as well." She replied back, seeming slightly flustered. I smiled at her as I backed down her steps. I made my way over to the car, turning back to look at her small figure illuminated under the light of her porch. She looked like an angel, with a halo of light radiating around her. I raised my hand in parting and she returned the sentiment with her own wave, catching my heart with such a simple gesture. I slipped into the car and watched as she went back inside once more.

I started the car and slowly drove away, laughing to myself as I listened to her through her father's thoughts. She got upset with him over the way he had acted, and he was decent enough to feel remorseful for upsetting her as well as feeling happy that he had probably had scared the crap out of me as well, which had been his ultimate goal.

As I drove home, I reminisced over every word and action that had taken place between Bella and I, and I knew that if dreaming were at all possible for me, that tonight I would have the sweetest dreams I had ever had, since they would all be of her.

Bella's POV

I slammed my door and flopped on my bed. What the heck had Charlie been thinking? Was he trying to scar me emotionally for life? I had let him know exactly what I thought of his little show, and he had been quick to apologize for embarrassing me. I was so upset that I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower could calm my frazzled nerves.

I washed my hair quickly and let the water wash my irritation down the drain. How could I possibly stay upset after the amazing evening I had had with Edward? He was the perfect gentleman, holding doors, offering his arm for support, and complimentary of me in everything I did. I wanted to kick myself as I realized that I hadn't actually answered him when he had asked me on another date for this weekend. I would have to see if he brought it up again tomorrow, then I could tell him yes.

I would tell him yes for as many times as he would ask me, even if I couldn't understand why a man as handsome and amazing as him would want to spend time with someone as plain as me. I wasn't about to let him pass me by, no matter how odd it seemed to my reasoning.

I slipped back to my room wrapped in my towel, closing my door behind me. I turned my cd player on softly, checking that my alarm was set for school the next day. I tossed my clothes and towel into the hamper and grabbed a tank top and shorts to wear to bed. I ran my brush through my long hair, tying it back off of my neck then opened the window slightly before I turned the lights off. I slipped between the covers and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of Edward.

I didn't seem like long before I started having trouble breathing…or was it trouble thinking. My senses were filled with the sweet scent of honey and vanilla…the smell was intoxicating…and familiar…where had I smelled that before? I tried to recall where the smell was from, but I was having trouble concentrating. My body was swarmed with some sort of sensory overload. I could feel smooth coolness against my lips, I could feel softness beneath me. My body was tingling inside and out.

I moved myself trying to ease the feelings around me, only to feel something hard between my legs. The hardness rubbed against me causing a fluttering sensation deep inside me, and I moved myself again, seeking out the friction that I had just felt. The second time, I pushed my body up with a purpose, moving my hips to obtain the friction once more.

The second time it was harder, and brushing my sensitive mound against the stiff form caused me to gasp at the intensity of the emotions that swept through my body. I felt wetness seep out between my legs, and I opened my eyes in shock but they couldn't focus properly. I gyrated my hips once more, trying to rub myself against whatever it was that made me feel this overwhelming pleasure.

I moved my arms, only to find them wrapped firmly around something cool and solid, my hands moving through soft silky strands of something. I looked down trying to squint my eyes in order to bring everything into focus. I heard a low, musical moaning sound against my throat. With this sound everything suddenly came into clear focus.

I was looking up at a sky full of stars, their intense glow shinning down upon me, making it hard to see from the brightness. But their beauty was eclipsed by the mesmerizing splendor of the man who lay above me. Edward looked down upon me with heavily lidded eyes, his body was pushing against mine from where he was positioned between my opened legs.

Though I had never done anything like this, I knew that somehow this was right. The way my body quivered under his touches. His skin was the coolness around me, his smell the scent that swarmed my sense, his hair the delicate silk between my fingers. His hardened member the pressure against my womanhood, causing my body to exploded in pleasure.

I didn't remember getting undressed, nor did I remember how Edward had come to be naked over me, against me, but I knew I wanted him. Never before had I wanted anyone to make me theirs as I did at this moment. I heard his name slip from my lips, and the sound of it was more of a prayer than anything else, but it made him look at me. "Bella…? He whispered looking at me with such need in the golden depths of his eyes, that I knew it must reflect the need I felt for him in my own body. He was asking me for permission and I was unable to voice my consent in words, so I gave it the only way I could, by moving my hips upward against him as I nodded my acquiescence.

He groaned into my neck as he moved against me. I felt him at my entrance, his cool hard manhood at my slick folds, my warmth inviting him in, begging for him to take what would only, ever, be his. In one thrust he moved into me, filling me completely. My body exploded into shivers as I clenched my eyes shut in ecstasy as I was gifted with my first ever orgasm.

My body jolted upright with the intensity of my pleasure, and I gasped as my eyes opened wide, taking in the dark walls of my bedroom. The shadowy stillness of night permeated my room. I was alone, Edward was nowhere to be seen, and the meadow was far from here. It had all been a dream, a dream of topaz eyes, and bronze hair and exceptional gratification.

I collapsed backwards on my bed as I realized that I had had my first erotic dream, and it had starred Edward Cullen. Even a made up, dream version of him had been able to bring on an intense orgasm by the mere idea of him entering me, something I had never experienced before, and I had thoroughly enjoyed it. I flushed in embarrassment, wondering for a moment if the real man would make my body feel half as good as I had just felt from an imaginary version of him. And as I tried to settle back down to sleep I had no doubt that the real Edward would put my dream version to shame.

***I know you're just itching to click on the review button, so I won't pester you with my prattling…….Heck yes I will! Review Please! Show me the love***

**Jennifer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues…maybe even one in this chapter…*wink..wink…nudge,nudge***

**Sorry had to fix a grievous error!**

**Chapter 8**

Sweet Dreams

Edwards POV

I drove home as slowly as possible. When you're a vampire you have lots of time on your hands due to not sleeping, but in a family of vampires there is no privacy, and right now I craved privacy. I wanted to re live every moment I had had with Bella, every time my hands had grazed against her skin, and every time she had whispered my name with her flushed lips.

After driving around for almost half an hour I finally returned home to a very hyped up Alice. In fact she was so hyper that Jasper was practically bouncing around the house along with her. Emmett was busy laughing at both of them while Rose watched them curiously.

The thoughts of my family assaulted me before I even exited the car.

_**She is going to be the best friend I ever had…I've seen it Edward…she is going to make you so happy…She is your other half…your mate**__!_ Alice was squealing, both in her thoughts and out loud, but I tuned out her high pitched excitement, focusing on only one word………..mate.

_**I don't think I have ever felt so much happiness in this house…even Rose's grumpiness can't put a damper on it**__. _Jasper's thoughts were lighter than I had ever heard them. I knew that my loneliness had brought him down, but until this moment I had never realized just how much.

_**Only Edward would fall for a human… I will have to see what this brings…it'll have to be good for a few laughs.**_

Emmett was so easygoing, he would find humor in any situation, even if his humor annoyed me.

_**This is going to be bad…..**_ Rosalie's thoughts stuck out like a sore thumb amongst everybody's happiness, but that was nothing new from my sullen, grumpy sibling.

My parents thoughts were soothing, and full of acceptance and happiness for me, even if tinted with a small bit of trepidation. They may have been my parental figures, but they allowed me to make my own choices as the adult that I truly was, being more than a century old.

I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knowing that I wouldn't have the chance to open it before Alice attacked me on a mission to get information out of me. Sure enough before I even had both feet on the top step of the deck, the door flew open. "I can't wait!" Alice squeaked happily. I am going to have to convince Bella to let me help her get ready for your next date on the weekend!" She chirped like a happy little bird.

"Alice, we need to wait and see if she says yes, first." I chuckled hoping with all of my heart that she would. "Of course she will!" Alice interjected. "I have already seen her answer. Which reminds me that you have to ask her again tomorrow." Alice said offhandedly before continuing on, "I am going to have to take her shopping, have you seen her wardrobe? That's okay, I can fix it…." She muttered t herself walking away from me, her thoughts already in a tizzy of lists and stores that had to be visited.

I shook my head at the whirlwind that was my sister. She was a force to be reckoned with; I could only hope that Bella was up to the challenge that was Alice. Jasper came over to my side. "So I take it that everything went well?" He asked curiously. "If your emotions are any indication, that is." He added with a soft laugh. I nodded my head, letting him know that indeed, the night had gone exceptionally well, but not willing to share any details quite yet.

Emmett walked over and hit me on the back, hard. "Dude, you stink like sex!" He roared with a grin. "Was it worth a hundred year wait?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. "I do NOT smell like sex, Em." I growled at him. He was pushing at a topic I was not ready to talk about. Even if tonight was the closest I had ever come to having sex, it was none of his business. Just because he and Rose broadcasted their activities to the world, didn't mean the rest of us wanted to do the same.

"Sorry ,Edward. I didn't mean to get you in a mood, you just smell like sex. You must have had her all worked up. I bet she is going to have some kinky dreams tonight, man." I looked at Emmett through narrowed eyes at his last comment. "What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned curiously. Rosalie came over rolling her eyes at the two of us.

"What my big mountain man is trying to say, is that if you left Bella, in a state of arousal, that she might have some trouble…… sleeping." I didn't understand what these two were getting at until Emmett spit it out. "She is probably going to dream about having sex with you Edward!"

What? Was that really possible? I had never gotten to experience these emotions as a human, nor was I ever a woman, but…could that actually happen? I shrugged my shoulders and walked through the house to the back door.

I looked at fleetingly at Esme, "I think I am going to go and….hunt." I said quickly before slipping out the door. I sped away through the dark, flying back towards Bella's house. I moved like the wind, but I still heard Emmett's laugh followed by the words, "Yeah Right Ed…hunt….ha!"

I didn't care. I had to see if what they talked about was possible. Could a woman be so aroused that she might dream about it? I flew through the trees, oblivious to the branches and rocks as I dodged them. I had only been away from Bella for about forty five minutes, but already the lights in her house were off, leaving her home in a darkened state.

Charlie's thoughts we silent, except for the dull flickering of thoughts that accompanied human dreams. The pictures that ran through his mind were of boats, and fishing, relaxing images of sunny days and good company. I was not surprised that Charlie would like such quiet pastimes, especially since his days were busy at work.

Before a chuckle could slip past my lips at the idea of his dreams a sound reached my ears that almost made me freeze on the spot. "Ohhhh…….Edddddwaaarrrd….." My ears perked up at the sound of Bella's voice seductively moaning my name. It was only a mere whisper, but my ears picked it up easily amongst the noises of the night.

I turned on the spot, looking around wanting to hone in on the sound of her…my Bella murmuring my name in such an erotic, spine tingling manner. A sound so alluring that it caused my dormant member to spring painfully to life. I growled and sped around the house, following the soft mewling sounds that escaped her. Small moans of pleasure that drifted across the heavy evening air.

At the back of the house I stopped as my nose was flooded with a heady fragrance that made my spine tingle, and my manhood become impossibly harder. The only way to describe the delicate scent would be as the pure essence of Bella, amplified a million fold, doused in sweetness and honey. It was the nectar of the gods and it surrounded me, driving me to my knees with need.

I felt my erection pushing against my pants so powerfully that the seams of the fabric were straining. The only thing that made it possible to break free of the shackles that bound me to the earth was the increased fervor and pitch of Bella's soft whimpers that surged out of an opened window on the second floor. I leapt from my place on the ground to her window sill in a single leap, not caring if anyone saw me, intent on finding the treasure that awaited me at the end of my hunt.

And there amidst rumpled pink sheets, the rose color of the fabric only enhancing the state of her already flushed skin, lay the goddess…Bella….my treasure.

Bella…… beauty…her very name describe her flawlessly, and yet it did not seem nearly enough. I was in awe of her splendor once again, only this was a far more animalistic way than the first time I beheld her. Her body lay panting on her bed, her skin iridescent under the rosy hued flush that covered her entire body. Her legs were splayed, and her hand moved deliciously under the thin fabric of her shorts in quick, excited circles.

Each movement she made with her hand only added to the mind altering aroma that permeated her room and the air seeping from her window. Her head was thrown back, bearing the ivory column of her throat, but my eyes were far too intent on the way the fabric of her shirt had shifted up revealing the roundness of the side of her firm, milky white breasts, to focus on the blood that thrummed beneath her skin.

"Mmm…yes……….yes……Ed…Edward!" She moaned as her hips rose up off of her mattress, straining against the frenzied movements of her fingers. I was in so much discomfort that I had to reach down and unbutton my pants to relieve the pressure from my erection before it burst through the fabric of my pants. Just as my straining member was freed from its confines, my beautiful Bella screamed aloud, her voice tight in rapture and her small frame shaking in pleasure. "OH…MY…… Edward!!!!" she yelled as her body convulsed in the delight of herself gratification.

The sound of my name flowing from her lips as her body quivered in such intense pleasure, drew my own first, surprising yet overwhelmingly satisfying orgasm from my loins. A guttural moan escaped from my throat as I hissed in pleasure from the intense feelings that washed through me. My body arched while releasing its pent up arousal in spurt after spurt of viscous fluid, gleaming its paleness in the moonlight as it rushed towards the ground.

I slumped suddenly, depleted and weakened from my orgasm. My manhood spent. I leaned away from her window to calm myself and to fix my inappropriate state of undress. I was embarrassed by my actions, and yet my body was claimed by a sense of bliss from what had just resulted.

I had just finished making myself presentable when I heard a gasp from Bella's window, and the sound of her moving around on her bed. I could tell from the controlled movements of her body, and the now even breaths that she took, that she had awoken. I listen with a smile as she settled herself once more, and sleep gradually overtook her.

My angel eventually succumbed to sleep once again, her body growing still, her breathing growing deep and even. I vowed at that moment to stay near her each and every night as she slept. Her reactions and spoken thoughts to her dreams would give me a glimpse into her mind through her subconscious that evaded me when she was awake, and I wanted to know every little thing about her.

I swung myself up a wide gnarled tree that grew close to the house near Bella's bedroom window, looking into her room and admiring her delicate features as she slumbered. I settled myself down onto the crook of a branch to watch her. I couldn't think of a better way to pass the hours until I would be able to ask her out once more.

**Please know that I have been doing this story with no beta, so if I have missed any glaring errors, I'm sorry.**

**Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to ****HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues…**

**Chapter 9**

**New ground**

Bella's POV

I woke up, tired from waking up over and over again in the night. I had had dream after dream all night long. Thankfully none of my dreams became as involved as the first one, but they still bordered on the line of stimulating...and they all involved Edward. Even now, as tired as I was, I could not remove the smile from my face.

I jumped out of bed, nearly stumbling as I realized my clothes were in disarray, then ran to the bathroom after straightening them out. I decided to take another shower to wake myself up, after that I brushed my teeth and hair before running back to my room to get dressed. The graceful woman that I am, I managed to trip over some invisible dip in the floor boards, landing haphazardly on the laminate flooring.

I grumbled in irritation as I righted myself, wondering what particular power-that-be, had thought it would to be funny to let a person with a last name like swan, be so deathly un-coordinated. Someone, somewhere had a cruel sense of humor.

I set to work finding clothes to wear for the day. I grabbed a bra and panties out of my drawer and eyed my wardrobe critically, suddenly finding almost everything I owned to be a bit frumpy. I gave up and grabbed a pair of jeans, deciding that if today was like every other day, and I was going to end up injured or on the floor, I might as well be comfortable.

I slipped on a cozy t-shirt and ran a brush through my hair a few times before giving up and throwing it into a haphazard bun. I rolled my eyes at my reflection, deciding that the fight for beauty just wasn't worth the effort. I slipped on some sock and shoes and grabbed a warm sweater and my back pack, and made my way downstairs.

I realized that Charlie had left for work when I saw the newspaper open on the table and his coffee mug in the sink. He was the chief of police after all, and in the short time I had been with him it was obvious that it kept him on the go, even in a small town like Forks, especially since the force here was fairly small.

Thinking of Charlie and his job quickly reminded me of the stunt he pulled on Edward, and I was flooded with a new wave of embarrassment. Edward would probably be too afraid to even look in my direction today, let alone ask me out again. I sighed in frustration as I grabbed some cereal and milk, and made a quick breakfast. I wish I knew what today would bring….If only I could see the future, I thought with a giggle.

I ate hastily, thankful that I could do something in a rush that wouldn't cause me bodily harm. Then I grabbed my things and headed out the door. I nearly fell down the stairs when what should meet my eyes but a silver Volvo at the end of my driveway, with a grinning Edward leaning comfortably against the hood.

Edward's POV

Last night had been the longest night of my life…and yet I couldn't decide if I ever wanted it to end. Over and over again Bella had chanted my name. Sometimes she moaned it reverently, the sound of it rolling gently off her tongue as if she was savoring each syllable. Other times she giggled it with a smile on her face as if the very idea me made her happy. She had tossed and turned, often shifting and resettling, her heartbeat altering from deep and steady to rapid and arrhythmic.

I had decided as the dawn waned into morning, that my name on her lips was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. There wasn't another sound on earth that sounded anywhere nearly as magical. When I had heard Charlie wake up, and make his way silently around the house, I decided that I should head home to change for school.

I flew through the woods, my feet gently tracking through the dried leaves from last fall. It was spring, and it made the weather very unpredictable, some days were warm and temperate , while other were cold and icy. This morning seemed right in the middle. I heard the sound of the leaves crunching underfoot and smiled as small woodland creatures fell silent at my passing.

As I neared the house I heard Emmett's not so quiet voice. "How was 'hunting', Edward?" I chose not to reply as I made my way into the house and up to my room. Ignoring his added, "Dude, you smell more like sex then you did last night!" As I closed my door behind me.

On my bed I found clothes laid out and I murmured a quiet thanks to Alice, knowing she would hear me. "You're welcome." She chirped. "Now get dressed and get back to Bella's house. You are going to drive her to school today." She said from wherever she was in the house.

I didn't bother to question it, since it sounded like a wonderful idea to me. I wondered how Bella would react to me showing up in her driveway unannounced? "I'm not telling you!" Alice barked from somewhere downstairs. "And don't bother trying to look because if you don't get over there soon, you will miss your chance." She said with a laugh as she recited the Chinese alphabet in her head.

I didn't even try. I was in such a hurry that I actually ripped off the clothes I had on as I made my way to the shower. Tossing them into a nearby basket that Alice kept in each room for such clothing accidents. I showered in less than a minute, scrubbing at vampire Speed, ignoring the fact that my manhood was thickening slightly from the mere thought of seeing Bella again so soon.

I jumped from the shower, trying not to focus on the fact that not only might I see her, but she might ride beside me in my car…. The idea was earth moving…or moving something anyway.

_Edward…_Alice's thoughts broke through my Bella induced haze. _You better focus and go now before you can't. You don't want to scare her!_

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the thoughts I was starting to have of Bella, instead focusing on getting dressed. Boxers…pants…socks....shirt…shoes….coat…. As soon as everything was on I sped downstairs and out the door. I heard Esme and Carlisle wish me a good day, and Rose's happy thoughts that she could drive her own car today. I chose to ignore Emmett's thoughts as he wondered if I was going 'hunting" again so soon.

When I arrived at Bella's house I could hear her moving around. Her father's police cruiser was gone so I parked in his place at the end of her driveway. I listened as she moved around upstairs, hearing her as she came down the stairs and moved around in what I assumed to be the kitchen.

It was only a few minutes later that she came out the front door, she looked radiant in light colored jeans that clung to her curved frame, and she was wrapped up in a warm, pale blue sweater. The light color made her dark hair and eyes stand out even more then they had last night in the darkness.

She wore her hair up today, showing off the graceful curve of her neck. She was so delicate, so lovely, just as the swan whose name she bore…she was a thing of unassuming beauty. I watched her to see her reaction when she noticed me, and I was not let down as her eyes met mine and her cheeks flushed deeply, the color making her even more alluring if that was possible.

As I admired her, I suddenly wondered about why she has blushed. Was she embarrassed by my presence? I was about to apologize when I saw a slow smile spread across he rosebud colored lips. Was she happy to see me? I had no idea what to think. I wished I could read her thoughts for what must have been the hundredth time in only a few short hours. How funny it was to be wishing for the same thing that I usually wished to be rid of.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Did you forget something last night?" She asked softly. She walked down her steps slowly as she waited for my reply. "Yes, actually, Bella. I did forget something." I answered carefully as I stood up from where I had been leaning against the hood of my car. I was trying to gauge her reaction. I was disappointed when I saw her smile waver slightly as she stopped descending her stairs, but decided that since I was already here, I might as well ask her anyhow. I took and unnecessary breath and continued.

"I forgot to ask you if I could escort you to school today?" I said carefully, looking at my feet. I was hesitant to look at her, not wanting to see the look on her face if I had made her uncomfortable. I just inspected my shoes carefully as I waited for her to respond to my question. I heard her move before I heard her respond. She continued down her stairs and came over to me, standing in front of me. "I would love that, Edward…..really." She said softly. My eyes darted to her face which was now only inches from mine. She was looking up at me intently, her eyes shining with warmth as she eyed me with what I could only describe as wonder.

I smiled widely at her answer, my grin spreading from ear to ear. I don't ever remember smiling so much as I had in the last twenty four hours. I held out my arm to her. "My lady?" I offered her trying to be a gallant as possible, for she deserved nothing less. She smiled, and bit her bottom lip lightly, making me moan internally. Such a small movement on her behalf, and she had me wanting to hold her, to kiss her senseless. She was far too sexy for her own good, and yet she really didn't seem to notice the way she affected me.

She nodded and slipped her arm through mine, and once more the electricity I felt at her touch flowed through me, making me weak with need and desire. I glanced at her, and saw her eyes close for a moment, and I wondered if she felt it too. Was it possible?

Rather than make her uncomfortable by asking her about it. I moved to accompany her to the passenger side of my car, to her seat. I loved the way that sounded in my mind. Her seat…in my car…my Bella's seat in my car. I couldn't help but smile at her once more. The smallest thing she did made me happy.

I wondered if she would let me do this everyday? I would have to ask her about driving her tomorrow later on, after I asked her out on our second date. If she said yes when I asked her out this time I would do everything that I could to make that date a moment she would always remember. I would do whatever I could to make her see how much she already meant to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to ****HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning!!! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

Chapter 10

Mine

Edward's Pov

I had floated the whole way to school…well figuratively of course. Physically I sat beside Bella, immersed in her scent as she smiled and made small talk. I tried to focus, and to listen, but it was hard to look away from her luscious lips. So I mainly just smiled at her and nodded my head in response to her when it seemed appropriate.

When we pulled in the school parking lot I wasn't surprised to pick up on familiar lewd thoughts from Jessica Stanley and her crony Lauren. Both of them had tried to approach me when I started at the school. They did not appeal to me in any way…no female ever had to be honest, until Bella. I had never cared for the filth that filtered through either of their minds, but Jessica was by far the worse of the two.

Her thoughts made me feel dirty, and for a monster that kills living things to survive, that might seem almost impossible, but it wasn't. Jessica's mental images made pornography movies seem like pg-13 movies; the way she imagined me taking her on ever possible surface of the school...her house...her car…it was revolting.

I shuddered as a wave of new visions hit me from the twisted depths of her psyche. I tried to block out the images she ran through them in her mind. Today her fantasy seemed to center on me taking her in the cafeteria in front of everyone…as if. The only person I wanted to do such intimate things with was my Bella. I would happily do that to my Bella.

Bella's very presence in those same visions turned them from tawdry delusions into alluring desires. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that Jessica's thoughts were easily tuned out by imagining Bella in Jessica's place. The very thought of that made me smile. I heard the sound of Bella's musical voice, and I turned to her as she spoke to me.

"Edward? Are you alright?" She asked looking at me curiously. I widened my smile, remembering not to show too many teeth, and nodded my head quickly. "Just a bit of a headache." I replied with a smile. I quickly released my seatbelt and slid out of the car, making my way over to her side of the car.

I could see that Jessica was watching me closely, since usually I simply fled into the school avoiding being outside around everyone else. Her thoughts showed her watching me moving around my car with ease, a large smile on my face, and her thoughts were full of confusion.

_What is Edward doing? Maybe he has finally come to his senses and he is going to invite me to sit in his car with him? _ I almost chocked on the idea of her foul, over perfumed body desecrating the space in which my Bella sat. I reached down and opened the door for Bella, holding my hand out to help her up.

Bella smiled shyly at me, her blush flooding into her cheeks with a rosy hue, making her skin glow with life…she was just so beautiful…so enticing. She looked at my hand, and after hesitating for a moment, she placed her warm, small palm into mine. Her hand fit perfectly into my own, her skin warming mine with its heat. I stepped back to allow her space to stand, but kept myself close enough that I could catch her if she slipped.

As I closed the door behind Bella, Jessica's thoughts blared out like an alarm during study hall… _WHAT THE HELL IS BELLA SWAN DOING WITH MY MAN? _ She roared in her head. I chuckled as I realized that she really did seem to think I liked her. I still hadn't released Bella's hand, and I chose to leave it there, surrounding her delicate fingers with my cool ones. I could feel her life pulse under my touch, and hoped keep doing so unless l she pulled away.

I expected Bella to question me, but she only ducked her head as the color rose in her cheeks once more. Was she embarrassed by my actions? Just as I asked myself that question, I felt Bella's body jerk slightly beside me. I realized that she must have tripped on something, and her body started to move towards the ground, there was no way for her to avoid impact with the ground unless I interceded.

I thought it through carefully, my mind working at Vampire speed as I assessed the best way to catch her while still allowing my movements to look humanly possible. I looked at the angle and adjusted my body, slowly bringing my arm, under her as she fell. The result almost took my breath away Bella landed face up in my arms, her face flushed, and her hair flowing about her face as if we had just finished dancing and I had leaned her back for an impressive finishing dip.

_OH. NO. SHE. DIDN'T! _Jessica's thoughts rang out maliciously.

Her breath came in quick gasps, reminding me far too much of the sounds she had made while calling my name during her sleep. I felt the now familiar stirring of my loins as Bella's eyes searched my face, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. "I...um…are you alright, Bella?" I asked trying to focus on her instead of the way my jeans currently felt around my groin.

I knew my voice sounded rough to her, and her eyes widened slightly, before she covered her face with one hand. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Just , um.. startled. Thank you for catching me." She said quietly. I eyed Bella as I gently righted us, and she leaned into my chest as she found her footing. Her nearness gave me courage. "My pleasure… I assure you." I said to her with a teasing smile. I could smell the heightened scent of her blood as it raced through her veins, as her heart pounded in her chest. But even its tantalizing smell couldn't compare to her overwhelming essence.

Bella looked at me with her soft brown eyes for another moment before clearing her throat. "Umm, Edward." She murmured softly. "Yes, Bella." I answered anxious to hear whatever precious words she allowed to slip through her wondrous lips. "You can...um, let me go." She said haltingly.

"Oh…Of course. Sorry." I said, gently taking her elbow to make sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her from my arms entirely. It was almost painful to feel her warmth move away from my chest, like she was taking my heart with her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by holding onto her hand now that she had noticed how I had kept her close, but I still wasn't ready to release her.

Just as I was about to liberate her fingers, another series of thoughts hit my mind from around the parking lot.

Jessica's were grating on my nerves.

_That girl has got it coming to her. I haven't spent the last three months trying to get Edward to notice me for her to slip in now that I softened him up._

She must have a screw loose in her genetic make-up if she thought I was actually warming up to her. We had spoken all of four times in three months and the last time consisted of,' Could you give me the hand out, please?"

Lauren's thoughts weren't much better.

_Uh oh, that girl is in for it. I thought she would have realized her place when we purposely sent her the wrong way to get her lost on the way to the cafeteria yesterday._

So that's how Bella ended up outside. I would have to give them a bit of payback for that. I was sure that Alice and Rose wouldn't mind helping me…and Emmett was all about revenge and tricks. They would learn not to trick my Bella again. I would have to be sure to introduce her to Angela and Lisa today. They were much nicer than these two miscreants.

But the set of thoughts that really set me off belonged to Mike Newton.

_What the hell does Cullen think he is up to with my girl? I had better make my move on Bella today before he thinks she is on the market. Time for me to turn on the Newton charm. I will work it on this chick till she doesn't know what hit her. She will be I a daze, until I have her screaming my name that is._

His thoughts turned into a picture of him laying over Bella…MY BELLA. He pictured his hands roving over her body…even the flush of her skin as he handled her soft flesh. The very idea enraged me and I couldn't prevent the growl that slipped from my lips.

_Edward? _Alice's thoughts suddenly intervened. _Weren't you going to ask Bella out again today? This seems like the perfect time……_She reflected, letting her thoughts fade away to nothingness.

She was right. I stood here, with this beautiful woman still holding my hand, and a parking lot full of boys who were lusting after her, and girls who thought I might someday look their way. It was time to show all of them that what they wanted was never going to happen, never. She was mine, and I was hers… and this venue was the perfect place to lay it out…for everyone.

"Bella?" I asked clearly, knowing that many onlookers could hear us from where they stood, including Jessica and Mike. "Yes?" She answered softly. "Well, I realized that after our date last night, that I didn't get an answer to a very important question…" I trailed off my speech to encourage her to reply. Her pulse picked up ever so slightly and she leaned towards me slightly. "What question?" She asked softly. "Will you go out with me again this weekend?....And maybe the weekend after that as well?" I asked as calmly as I could manage considering the panic I felt knowing she might not want me the way I wanted her.

Bella inhaled sharply. And I could feel the shocked thoughts of many of those around us.

_NO…..! _

_What the Hell?_

_You have got to be kidding!_

_Why her? What the hell does she have that I don't have?_

_I thought Cullen was gay…guess not_

I tuned them all out, looking at the only one who mattered. Bella seemed confused, as if she hadn't heard me. I was about to ask again when she spoke up softly, so softly I almost thought I had missed it. "Of course." I blinked, not sure if I had heard her correctly. "What?" I asked wanting to be sure of what she had said. This time her response was as clear as day, and she threw he head back laughing. "I said, of course!" She said as she chuckled, her laughter ringing out like the music of angels.

"Really?" I asked stunned, "You will? Are you sure? I mean …I want you to say yes, but only if you really want to. So don't say yes if you don't want to." I was rambling like an idiot. Bella placed a hand on my chest, and the very movement made me fall silent instantly. "I. Said. Yes." She repeated her eyes shining with mirth. I was filled with so much happiness, so much indescribable joy from her answer, that there was only one way I could respond.

I kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

**Sorry for the sort of cliffy everyone…but I had to do it because, well … it had to be done…lol**

Chapter 11

Who am I?

Bella's POV

If I had known that telling Edward I would go out with him again would have gotten a response like this I would have said yes the first time he asked me. I couldn't keep my arms from slipping up into his hair and gripping the silky strands to anchor my lips more firmly to his. I felt him moan against my mouth and I shivered with pleasure. I loved that he seemed to be drawn to me as much as I was to him.

I started to feel faint from the intensity of the kiss, but I still pushed closer for more. I just couldn't get close enough to him, and when I felt his strong arms encircle my waist to press my body more firmly against his Adonis like form, I closed my eyes and thought I could have died and went to heaven with no complaints.

I felt a sudden pressure against my stomach and I thought I might swallow my tongue when I realized that the pressure was from Edward. More specifically Edward's erect manhood. I was excited and scared at the same time. Excited that I could elicit such a reaction from this god-like creature, and scared because my body was reacting in ways I have never felt before. My body wanted to move against that pressure as an unfamiliar sensation throbbed deep between the apex of my thighs, but I had never been so intimate with another person and the intense feelings that I had every time Edward was near made it difficult to think clearly.

I was not sure if I should feel disappointed or relieved when I felt Edward pull away, leaving a slight space between us. I felt lightheaded from his kiss. I opened my eyes slowly and he chuckled softly. "Breath, Bella." He said gently, leaning in to place a chaste kiss lightly on my forehead. I felt my brow scrunch up in question to his words, when I realized that I was indeed holding my breath, and I hadn't even realized it.

I exhaled suddenly, gasping as air rushed into my lungs, burning as they received a burst of much needed oxygen. I almost fell forward as I was overcome with dizziness. I blamed it all on Edward's kisses, they should be illegal. "Are you alright, Love?" Edward asked, his voice pushed through the haze of my near unconsciousness, making me wake up instantly.

"Umm …fine...I'm fine." I squeaked quickly, pushing myself upright and drawing away from him slightly. I was so enamored with him that I was starting to hallucinate. Was it hallucinating if you heard things… or only if you saw things? Because I thought Edward had just called me love, and I know that hadn't happened...had it?

As my head cleared up I realized that we had drawn a bit of an audience. Students were watching us from their cars, and the sidewalks, gawking openly at us. I ducked my head slightly trying to hide my embarrassment at being seen kissing Edward so intensely. I tried to hide behind my long hair, letting it fall forward to hide my face. I hated drawing attention to myself. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort, and he took my hand and led me away from the gathered crowd heading in the direction of the school.

"What class do you have first?" Edward asked softly. "I'll walk you there if you like." I nodded my head yes, simply wanting to be near him as long as possible, and managed to choke out, "English." Edward walked me to the classroom, staying close. He seemed to have already realized that I was an accident waiting to happen, but I didn't mind since he hovered close to my side. I was almost squealing with happiness because he still hadn't let go of my hand yet, and I wasn't going to be the first one to release our clasped fingers.

When we got to the door, Edward turned to me, and tucked my loose hair gently behind my ear before taking his hand and tracing my jaw-line with the tip of one of his fingers. He smiled at me crookedly, making my heart thump voraciously in my chest. "Can I walk you to your next class, Bella?" He asked smoothly. I was too in awe of his presence to speak aloud, and had to nod my consent before I accidentally stopped breathing again.

"Until then." He said leaning forward to place his cool lips softly against my temple before leaning back and stepping away from me. As he moved backwards our arms became taunt as our hands continued to clench to one another's, neither of us seemed to want to be the first to let go.

My eyes sought his to gauge his reaction to the situation, and I met his sparkling amber gaze with my own. He smiled brightly at me, and I could not help the grin that spread across my face at the content expression that resided on his features. He didn't want to let go of me either.

A sudden flurry of movement beside us almost broke my concentration, but I refused to look away from his gaze. His eyes drew me in, they claimed my thoughts and made my knees feel weak. Just as I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him once more I suddenly found myself a foot away from him, our connection broken. The loss of his touch almost brought me to tears, and I looked wildly about to try to focus on something else before my tears betrayed me.

I felt a strong arm wrap around me, and looked to find myself staring at a small pixie like girl with eyes that matched Edward's. "Hi, Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. We have so much to talk about before next class. Will you let me help you get ready for your date this weekend? I have always wanted a friend like you, I just know we are going to be the best of pals…"

She was like a Tornado of energy, and she was babbling on and on. I glanced at Edward and found him glaring at her, his eyes apologetic as they flashed to mine. I smiled to sooth him, and waved at him wanting him to know that I would be fine. Alice kept talking to me as she pulled me into class, talking about stores we could shop at, and what colors she thought suited me best. I smiled at her, too afraid to do much else to interrupt her spiel.

As Alice propelled me towards a desk, the boy from yesterday appeared at my side and cleared his throat before speaking up. "Umm…So, Bella…You and Cullen, are you two like…a thing now?" He asked, a strange look on his face. I looked at him and thought about the last twenty four hours. I felt the smile as it stole over my face as I replied. "You know, Mick… I think we are."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't leave you waiting after the cliffy. If you want more….Review!**

**Jen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

Apology! I just wanted to apologize for not responding to all of my reviews. I am going to try to do a better job with that with this chapter. I have read a enjoyed each and every one of them! Sorry!

(Didn't you just love the Mick moment from the last chapter? Ha ha!)

Chapter 12

Mistaken identity

Edward's POV

I thought I could have killed Alice for that little stunt she pulled in the hallway. It was only her thoughts that saved her from my wrath.

_Edward if you keep her from class she will be late, and her father will be upset with her, possibly telling her she can't go out with you this weekend. I am just thinking about you big brother!_

Even if it was unlikely, she was right in assuming that I wouldn't want Bella's father upset at me for any reason. I mean, he pulled a gun out after our first date, and she wasn't even in any trouble then. What would he do it found out she was late for class because we were touching? Or kissing? The idea of him keeping me from seeing Bella was almost painful, so I let Alice take her into class, giving her an apologetic glance as my sister ranted on about shopping trips and spa visits.

I headed to class, my mood now soured as I faced the next few hours away from Bella's intoxicating presence. It was strange how only twenty four hours ago she hadn't existed to me, and yet now each moment without her close to me seemed devoid of light and color. She was like an enchantress, luring me to her, making my world unable to exist without her in it. I wasn't bothered by the way she made me feel, instead I relished in the way she brought my senses to life in a manner I had never imagined possible.

I turned down the next hallway, debating if I should go to class or if I should linger near hers so I could smell her delicious aroma, and hear her musical voice with my own ears instead of through the dim witted minds of others that surrounded her. I was listening to Bella as she replied to Alice when I heard the voice of Mike Newton talking to her. His voice grated on every nerve of my body, causing me to freeze on the spot.

I heard him clear his throat annoyingly then he spoke up, his voice like nails on a chalk board. "Umm…So, Bella…You and Cullen, are you two like…a thing now?" He asked her. His thoughts were annoyed with me, and with Bella.

_How the heck can her and Cullen already be so cozy? Did I miss something? I think I should just clear things up so I can make my move. Maybe she was just easier than I thought she was._

I turned on the spot, my hands balled into fists. I was going to rip his head clear off his shoulders. How dare he think that my sweet , innocent angel was some sort of harlot. He seemed to think she was some sort of lady of the night…some sort of…of Jessica! Mike wouldn't know a real woman if she fell on his lap, but I would knock the disgraceful thoughts he had of Bella clear out of his head.

I was almost back to Bella's class when I heard her sweet voice resonate through the air. "You know, Mick… I think we are." If I could read her tone as well as I hoped, she sounded almost happy at the idea. But even that could not distract me from hearing Mike's thoughts at her response.

_Did she just call me Mick? _

His brain seemed to go on pause for a moment as he tried to grasp her mistake. Alice's thoughts rippled across my mind, her glee at Bella's mistake bordered on hysteria.

_Ha! Edward I know you had to hear that. I hope you can see his face through my mind right now. It's priceless. I wish I had a video camera. _

Suddenly Alice's chirping voice burst forth over the resounding silence. "You know, Mick, Bella and I have lots of important business to discuss right now, so why don't you scamper on your way?" She said with a mirthful tone. Mike stammered out his response, "Mike! It's Mike…not Mick. Alice don't act like you don't know my name." Mike spat at her angrily.

Alice laughed aloud then, "Mike, Mitch, Max…it's all the same to me. At least Bella almost got it right…that's more than you have done for half the girls at this school, Newton. But if I were you I would get moving, since Bella has no interest in being a notch on your belt."

I loved my sister. I heard Bella's gasp at the same time I heard Newton's manhood get handed to him on a platter. I turned away, heading back towards my class and after making sure the coast was clear, I sped away arriving at my class just as the bell rang. I would get Newton later, but for now I would have to be content with the fact that the most exquisite woman who had ever graced the mortal world with her presence had just put him in his place. Not only had she embarrassed him completely, albeit accidently, she had told him that she was with me…..With me!

I spent my class with a smile on my face. Alice kept up a mental commentary about Bella, and how mortified she was at making a mistake of Mike's name, but she also kept me abreast of what the class was doing about it. Many of the students had started called Mike by his mistaken identity, and the trend caught on quickly. Mike had spent the period sulking, ignoring some very blatant flirting from Jessica, not that Alice blamed him.

Alice and Bella had some interesting conversations as their class progressed, mainly about Bella's life, and about me. Alice was able to ask her things that I couldn't dare, being a male, and it was enlightening to hear her tell Alice that she was dazzled by me. Dazzled…it certainly was an apt description of how I felt when I was with her as well, and I liked that she felt it too.

I ran from class a second before the bell rang, careful to maintain a human pace for appearances, then I stood waiting for Bella. Mike emerged first, his head low, and he almost bumped into me. He glanced upwards and mumbled, "Edward." I smiled and nodded at him replying "Mick."

He looked up at me, his ears reddening, before he slipped past me and ran down the hallway. I let out a full belly laugh at his response, I was still chuckling about it as Alice and Bella emerged from the room. Alice was full of smiles, but I had eyes only for Bella. She smiled demurely at me before lowering her head and muttering about what an idiot she was. She ran through a quick explanation about what had happened with Mike, not realizing that I already knew the entire story.

Alice interjected as soon as Bella stopped speaking. "I told her not to be embarrassed, Edward. Mike is the biggest player in the school, and its not like she did it on purpose." I nodded my agreement to Alice's words, and Bella seemed to relax visibly at the confirmation.

I held out my hand to her, offering it in support, but also as a sign that I wanted to be close to her. I didn't want to alarm her with the intensity with which I desired her, and decided to leave the choice in her hands…literally. Bella glanced at my face shyly, than tentatively reached out her fingers to entwine her warm fingers with mine. The feeling of her skin against mine radiated through my arm and sped through my body, bringing life to my long dead veins, lighting me up with a euphoric electric current. I almost moaned at the contact, but instead forced myself to be silent.

We walked to her next class as she and Alice made plans to sit together at lunch. I lingered at the doorway as she and Alice said goodbye to one another, then I too had to let her go. The loss I felt as our hands parted from one another was intense, but I gritted my teeth remembering what Alice had said earlier about what could happen if Bella was late for class. I sighed heavily as she went into the classroom and the door closed. I realized suddenly that Alice was still waiting beside me, her brow furrowed slightly.

"What?" I questions tensely, worried that she may have seen something about the future that I had missed. "Well, I think I needed to tell you that Bella is eating lunch with us today." She said slowly. I rolled my eyes at her laughing. "I know that I was here when you asked her." I chuckled, wondering what Alice was trying to explain, "And…?" I prompted curiously.

"And….We are all going to have to eat lunch with her…." She finished through clenched teeth. I turned on the spot looking at her intently. "What did you see?" I whispered to low for human ears. Alice closed her eyes and played two visions for me.

One had us sitting with Bella. She ate as we discreetly worked at our lunches without actually eating anything. At the end of the lunch hour, after we had discarded the uneaten food, Bella turned to us and asked why we were pretending to eat, demanding answers for our actions.

The second vision had us forcing ourselves to chew the foul human food as Bella happily ate with us. Our displeasure was written clearly over our faces as we forced ourselves to swallow the fetid items that were supposed to pass as sustenance for the student population. After the meal she told us she understood why we hated cafeteria food.

"She is too observant for her own good." Alice groaned. "We are going to have to eat or she will become suspicious. I tensed up at the idea. I couldn't let Bella become curious about us… if she were to find out about what we were, it would ruin everything. We couldn't let humans know our secret or they would have to die, it was the most seriously enforced rule of the vampire world. If humans became too curious then we had to leave before they could become aware of what we were, before they figured it out.

I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't leave her. I loved her.

We were just going to have to try and be the best humans we could be.

**A/N #2**

**Once again I have attempted to do this being my own Beta. Hope I did well.**

**Wow check out the stats!**

**Reviews-71**

**Favs-40**

**Alerts -41**

**Hits-4,294**

**I think I am speechless… Wait..No I'm not! You all rock!….If you give me nice reviews I will get right to work on another chapter this weekend so you don't have to wait a whole week for the next one! What do you say? See the little green box…I know you want to hit it as much as Edward wants to hit Mick…ha ha!**

**Jennifer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

**Wow! I think this story is going to end up as my most reviewed story yet! Do you want to help me to break my personal record yet? It will be more fun than making fun of Mick…ooops, I mean Max… oh whatever , you know who I mean…lol**

Chapter 13

Setting the stage.

Edward's pov

I didn't bother to warn any of my family about what Alice had told me. I knew that if I did, Rose wouldn't bother to show up for lunch. The idea worried me, since Alice had realized that Bella seemed to be a hyper aware human. I was going to do whatever I could to make my family seem normal to her.

The next class dragged on as I waited for lunch to arrive. I don't even recall the subject of the class I was in, though I did hear constant jokes about the newly dubbed Mick Newton. This was going to be an endless source of amusement to me, and my sweet Bella had been the mastermind behind it, even if it was not intentional.

I watched the clock, each second seemed to take forever, the thin black arms seemed to be in slow motion as they sluggishly made their way from number to number. I didn't even wait for the bell to ring when I darted from my seat with a minute to spare. I moved along the halls swiftly, making my way to Bella's classroom.

I deadpanned when I saw that Alice was waiting there as well. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" I hissed lowly. "I am going to walk my new best friend to class, and you are going to meet us in the cafeteria, so she doesn't think you are some kind of stalker." She said with a giggle.

"Besides", she continued, you need to go and warn everyone, after all I am the one who invited her to lunch, not you." She said with a wink.

_And that way everyone will be annoyed with me instead, brother dear. You can thank me later._

Her thoughts rang through my mind. I realized that she was trying to be nice, but I still sulked off to the cafeteria, trying to put my mind at ease with the knowledge that I would see Bella soon.

I entered the cafeteria to find my other siblings already in line with tray to pick their daily props. I didn't say a word as they grabbed whatever they thought would look appealing to a human. I however, knowing what was coming took a moment to actually look over the food on display. Trying to figure what items would be the least offensive to my refined pallet.

I selected a few things, a soda, an apple, and some sort of sandwich called a sub. I paid for it before making my way to our usual table. I sat down silently, and watched the door for Alice and Bella, knowing that I would have to time this just right or my siblings would flee.

I could hear their thoughts as I watched the door.

_Why so quiet Edward…Human got your tongue? _ Emmett always the clown. I shook my head at his question.

_Edward? Are you alright? Your feeling very anxious right now, it is rather uncomfortable. Anything I can do to help? _Jasper's concern was touching, as always, but again I shook my head as I watched the door.

_Sheesh, Edward, don't give the girl the willies, you need to back of a little. _Ahh Rose ever the subtle one. Her scathing comment made me smile. I was actually looking forward to seeing her have to eat.

At that moment I saw Alice enter the cafeteria, she was smiling and looking behind her over her shoulder at…my Bella. I didn't care how possessive I felt of her, for I had already recognized that she was mine. She was the only one for me, there had never been anyone else who brought out this side of me. Carlisle had told me that I would know when I found my mate, that she would complete me. The missing part of my soul would instantly be filled, soothing away the loneliness that had consumed me so often, and he had been right for here she was, my other half.

And at last I had her. Was not going to be what I couldn't be. I wasn't willing to waste time trying to be false with her. I was going to be myself…my intense, driven, all consuming self, knowing that she would have to like me the way that I was if she was going to be able to love me as wholly as I loved her already. The only thing I couldn't be… was a vampire, so I would do as I have always done, and be as human as possible, and deal with my inner monster when I no longer had a choice.

As Alice and Bella filled their trays and started towards us I quickly told my siblings what Alice had said about having to eat. As I had expected they weren't impressed, in fact Rosalie almost cracked the table as she clenched her fists at the news. I had timed it perfectly. They had no time to run without appearing to be rude, and the scene was set. A cozy little meal amongst friends.

My siblings thoughts lashed out, knowing I would hear them.

_Alice may have invited her, but I know this is your fault Edward. If you think I am going to pollute this body with that trash..you have another thought coming._

Suddenly Rosalie's verbal thoughts ended and I was shown a way too graphic memory of her and Emmett making love in a forest. I pushed her thoughts away as quickly as I possibly could, there was no way that I wanted my poor memory sullied with any more pictures of their sexual escapades. I saw them too often in Emmett's head as it was.

_If you don't like it, don't look._ Rosalie thought with a laugh.

_If I knew I was going to have to eat this fodder, I at least would have gotten enough to make it worth while. If I have to regurgitate it back up I at least I can make a spectacle to get out of one of my classes…. Maybe Esme will let me stay home for a few days being sick…_

Emmett always found the best in any given situation… I would have to watch his thoughts for how this played out later in his afternoon classes.

_So that way why you were so apprehensive earlier…I don't blame you. _

Jasper's thoughts rang out with an amused tone. I gave him a forced smile as Alice and Bella neared the table. "Hi everyone, I asked Bella to eat lunch with us today, I hope no one minds." She said with a smile. Bella looked around the table apprehensively, giving everyone a shy smile.

"Of course not," Jasper replied, "Have a seat Bella." He said standing and gesturing to an empty chair. I stood at the same time as Jasper moving to pull out the chair for Bella as he did the same for Alice. Alice rewarded Jasper with a kiss, rubbing her nose with his as they snuggled momentarily. I knew she was thanking him for helping ease the tensions at the table. Japer's gift always gave him insight so he knew how to approach even the most delicate of situations.

IAs I pushed her chair in, Bella leaned back to glance at me, accidentally brushing against my hand. The heat from her body warming my hand as it gripped the chair fighting the need to move up around her neck to cradle her head so I could lean down and kiss her. I was snapped out of my reverie by Bella's velvet voice. "I guess they were right after all?" She said with a sigh.

"Whose right?" I asked her suddenly confused that I might have missed something during my fantasy about kissing her. " Remember the talk we had about cold hands?" she asked me. I nodded, concerned at where this might go. "Well, I can tell that you do have a warm heart." She replied softly.

Bella's pov

Did I really just say that lame line? This was turning into the most confusing day. It seemed that since Edward had kissed me that my mind was all over the place. I had even messed up on the Mike guys name. I felt bad for him, having called him the wrong name. Now I was embarrassing myself further, making asinine comments about how sweet Edward was. Edward sat down in the chair next to mine, and I could feel his leg brush against mine. The electricity from his body sent mine into over drive with want, causing a tightening sensation deep within me. This man was so devastatingly handsome, like a marble sculpture come to life. He was dazzling me with his very presence.

I really couldn't help myself. Every time he was anywhere near me I found myself gravitating towards him, like the tide towards the moon, he seemed to be an integral part of my world now. The urge I had to touch him was almost overwhelming and I found myself grabbing onto the first thing on my tray that I could to fiddle with it, just to keep my finger occupied. I picked up a bottle of juice, and opened it flipping the cap in one hand as I held the bottle in the other hand.

Alice and Jasper made small talk, but the rest of the table seemed quiet. I glanced at Edward and found his deep gold eyes looking intently at me own. I quickly took a drink before I said anything else that might embarrass myself. Edward cleared his throat and picked up an apple off of his tray, inspecting it carefully.

All of a sudden everyone at the table seemed to start talking at once. The beautiful blonde lady who sat on the other side of Edward, I believe her name was Rose, was the first one to speak up. "Uh oh, I just realized that this salad dressing isn't light dressing. There is no way I am eating that. Too many calories. If I want to fit into my prom dress then I have to watch my waist line. I looked her over, she was flawless, but I smiled at her to let her know I understood, even if I didn't.

Edward took a large bit of his apple, and grimaced as he began chewing it. I wondered if it was bitter. Alice started talking about what she liked best in her salad as she ate it one tiny bit at a time. The big muscular guy who sat beside Rose, leaned over and offered me his hand, introducing himself as Emmett, Edward's older brother. "I am starved," he said to me, wiggling his eyebrows comically before he started to inhale his lunch. I wasn't even sure that he chewed before he swallowed.

Jasper, Alice's steady boyfriend that she had told me about this morning when she had told me about her unique family, at his meal much like Alice carefully cutting and chewing the items on his plate. Edward was still chewing his bite of apple, and I couldn't help laughing at the scene before me.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked carefully after what swallowing what looked to be an extremely bitter piece of apple. "You all are." I gasped as I giggled. "I know cafeteria food is bad, but this must be the worst. I have never seen people eat quite like you. If it is that bad, don't eat it! I am sure you won't offend the lunch ladies." I said with a grin.

Edward laid his apple back on his tray, smiling his crooked grin. "That apple tasted like rot, I don't think it is supposed to taste that bad. I think I lost my appetite anyway. Alice and Jasper followed suit, while Emmett continued to stuff his face. Rose reached out a hand and hit him in the back of the head. "What?" He said with his mouth full of food. "Stop eating Em, we think the food is bad." Rose told him cringing as she spoke.

"It all tastes like crap to me anyhow." He said as he grabbed a napkin, to spit the food in his mouth out. "That was nasty. " He added with a shudder. He didn't look well, his pale skin had an odd pallor to it, in fact none of them looked well except Rosalie, and she hadn't eaten.

I glanced at my tray, and pushed it away, suddenly leery of eating the food I had chosen. I didn't feel like getting a case of acute food poisoning when Edward and I had a date this weekend. A date that would let him and I get to know one another better. I didn't want anything to ruin that. "How about we toss this stuff and get some fresh air? "I asked trying to lighten the mood at the table.

Rose looked at me, and smiled, "That is the best idea I have heard all day." She said looking at Alice and Edward as she stuck out her tongue. I had to laugh at her antics. Everyone rose up together and walked over unceremoniously dumping their remaining food in the garbage. I had decided to brown bag my lunch from now on.

**A/N so go ahead and hit the review button, let see how high we can make that number go!**

**Jennifer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

My husband set me up with lemons and a bottle of tequila aaaannnnnd said I could enjoy the night writing, and that he would let me read this story to him tomorrow. SOOOOOOO how about everyone reviews this chapter? Sound fair…lol

Chapter 14

Pushing our limits.

Edward's Pov

Lunch was horrible, but at least everyone was satisfied that Bella was unaware of our real identities. We set ourselves to the task of convincing her that we were normal, even if were actually weren't. The only positive result from lunch was my being able to walk Bella to her afternoon course.

We walked slowly, neither of us seeming to want the moment to end before it had to. The halls were deserted, and there wasn't a sound to be heard aside from Bella's heartbeat. We weren't holding hands, but I wanted to reach out and touch her, to caress her skin with my hands, to feel the flush of her heat under my fingers. I wanted to know what she was thinking. If I was in her head I would know how she felt about me, and if my movements were too brash for her liking, or if she approved or physical intimacy between us.

As I pondered this Bella stopped suddenly, we had reached our destination without me even realizing it. Bella turned and almost bumped into me, causing us to be face to face, our chests almost touching. She was so close, all I would have to do was to lean forward and I could gently ghost my lips over hers. Just imagining the heat of her plump lips against mine made me want to moan with need. I could feel the yearning my body felt for her, compounding with each breath she took.

I watched her teeth pull at her lip, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching up to gently free it from her worrying, by running my thumb across it to ease it from her teeth. Bella suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips fiercely to mine, taking me by complete surprise. The pressure on my lips was slight, but I could feel the force she was attempting to exert, and It made my body tingle with pleasure.

I followed my instincts, wrapping my arms around her slight frame, feeling my hands caress the small of her back as her own hands traced up my arms stopping to grasp my shoulders in an attempt to bring me closer to her. I didn't need to be asked twice. I moved forward, pressing our bodies together, and moving forward more until I felt her gently press up against the lockers.

She closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips, causing them to open, and I took the chance to slip my tongue into the open space between her lips. Her taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted…better than any food when I was human, sweeter than any blood I have ever tasted since becoming a vampire. It was pure rapture. Her scent joined the ambrosia of her taste, and cast her enchantment over me. She owned me.

I moved my body closer, and was shocked to feel Bella push her lower body unconsciously against me. My manhood, that was already starting to strain against my slacks, instantly became rigid with raw arousal. Bella must have felt it, for her eyes fluttered and she gasped for breath as her heart hammered in her chest.

Her face flushed, tinting her high cheeks with color, and her eyes opened briefly to seek out mine as she pushed, this time purposely, against me once more before closing them again. My mind suddenly ran with the idea of sweeping her off her feet, and racing from here with her, to take her back to our meadow, to finish what we had started there the night before. I had just opened my mouth to ask Bella if she would leave with me when I felt a firm tap on my shoulder.

Firm? Firm meant only one thing, but I was not about to pay any attention to it. Instead I focused on the way it felt to have Bella's hips against mine, the way her warm core brushed across the bulge in my pants. The way it might feel if I were to have her hips wrapped tightly around my waist as I explored that heat in the most intimate of ways.

Bella's eyes were still closed as she let herself feel the sensations that passed between us. Her lips tasting mine as my tongue sought out hers. When her tongue darted forward and touched mine, I thought I might die from the intense euphoria.

I leaned in and started to trail my lips down over her jaw, wondering if other moist parts of her body tasted as delectable as he lips. Another tap to my shoulder, this one almost painful, was accompanied by an overwhelming sense of sleepiness. I leaned my head into Bella's shoulder as I tried to push off the feeling, but it pressed down on me with even more intensity.

_Edward, I will only push harder. Alice told me I had to break this up before the teacher came out and suspended you two for such a public show of affection on school property. _

I instantly realized that Jasper was trying to keep us from trouble, and I took a few deep breaths trying to clear my head of the emotions that coursed through my veins. "Fine." I hissed to low for Bella to hear, "But go before Bella sees you." I added.

I heard Jasper move away, now that I was more focused. I steeled myself to break the embrace Bella and I were currently in. As I stood straighter and cleared my throat to get her attention, I could see just how a teacher might feel seeing us like this. Bella looked so highly aroused with her skin pink, and her chest heaving as she gasped slightly through parted lips, and I was sure I wasn't much better.

I righted myself, and moved away slightly so she would feel the space increasing between us, and sure enough her eyes opened immediately. She looked at me and whispered my name through desire swollen lips. And I wanted to growl at the imposed interruption that was being enforced upon us. "Bella," I said gently, my voice rough. "Love… you need to get to class…I think I heard the teacher coming and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

Bella's eyes widened suddenly, probably at the idea of someone seeing her the way we had been wrapped around one another. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, and she dropped her arms to her sides looking at the floor. "I have to go…but I...I have to ask you something Bella." I said to her.

I didn't want to leave her like this, I wanted to let her know how much she meant to me, without scaring her by telling her that I loved her so soon, even if I knew that I loved her beyond words. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes, as if she was too embarrassed to meet my gaze directly.

"Bella…I… I know we haven't known each other for very long. But I feel this connection to you. I have never felt anything like it before." I said softly. As I spoke each word her eyes raised themselves bit by bit to be level with mine. "I feel it too, Edward." She whispered, her voice thick with emotions.

She felt it…She felt this passion, this urge to be with me…she felt it. I needed to do something to bind her to me in a way humans would recognize as meaningful... And I knew just what to do. "Bella?" I questioned huskily. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

I gazed at Bella's face, brushing her hair away from her face to be sure that I didn't miss a moment of her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly, and her mouth parted briefly before she closed it and her lips curved into a gentle smile. Her hand reached up to hold mine in place against her neck and she swallowed as if her throat was constricted. "Of course I will, Edward." She murmured before standing up on her tip toes to give me a gentle, but firm kiss on my lips. With that done, surprising me with her tenderness, she turned and fled into her classroom.

I sighed and turned to lean heavily on the wall, sighing in irritation when I realized I dented a locker by having leaned on it too roughly. Alice suddenly appeared in the hallway, glaring at me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, choosing to ignore her for a moment.

"Edward!" She trilled. "We need to talk. You need to curb it here at school or Esme, Carlisle and Charlie are going to get called in. I saw it before I sent Jazzy out here to stop the two of you from try to do the horizontal two-step in public! So you need to let up …at least in school." Alice demanded. "Besides that poor girl has no will power whenever you touch her, she would be mortified at how quickly she sheds her inhibitions when you are around, and you wouldn't want to make her upset…would you?" She added with a giggle

I shook my head, letting her know that I agreed with her. "I knew you would agree with me." Alice said in her sing song tone. "And I knew you were going to ask her to go steady. I am so happy for you Edward. But I need to tell you that Esme and Carlisle are going to want to sit down and have a talk with you about it when you get home today, so don't stay too long at Bella's house afterschool. Alright?" she asked, prompting me for a reply.

"Alright, alright." I said raising my hands in defeat. I wasn't surprised to hear that my parents wanted to have a talk about my human mate, but it didn't mean I had to look forward to it. "See you when you get home." Alice said waving her hands in dismissal as she walked off down the hall.

_And don't think I won't interfere if I see you two getting out of hand again, Edward. And If Bella gets humiliated at school, it might be quite a while before she lets you get to close to her again…if you know what I mean. _

Alice thought at me as she moved off. I took that threat to heart. I finally found a woman that I wanted to be with in every sense, and I wasn't about to get her mad at me.

**I decided to save the tequila until after the chapter was done…well most of it anyway..lol**

**Please review!**

**Jennifer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

**Wow! We broke 100 reviews! Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for getting me here.**

This chapter is for Quicksilver22, thanks for putting this story on your Community fan fic favs archive.

Chapter 15

Good Girl?

Bella's POV

I sat in my math class in complete shock. I had been a student at this school for less than twenty four hours and I had a boyfriend already. What was I doing? I had never even gone on a date before last night that wasn't a group date. I had avoided all of those boy girl parties in junior high managing to steer clear of truth or dare games, and the traditional seven minutes in heaven game that I had heard so many horror stories about.

I, the quiet girl who spent more time with books than people, had been asked to be the girlfriend of the most handsome member of the male population in the school, or in any school from what I could tell. I had never seen a man as striking in appearance as Edward, maybe that explained why I was acting the way that I was around him.

I was astonished that he had asked me out yesterday, and again for the weekend. And I had been hesitant to accept so quickly but every gesture he made caused me to feel adored, worshipped even. His actions were far beyond the motions I had seen other boys attempt with their girlfriends. Their gestures seemed clumsy and scripted, almost as if they were acting at a grown up game. But somehow Edward's deeds seemed far beyond that, almost as if it was ingrained in his personality. He was kind, and thoughtful, watchful of every move I made, and immensely protective. I loved the feeling of being sheltered by him, even if it was so new to me.

I sat back in my hard chair trying to work my mind over this startling development. How had I drawn his attention? How would I keep it? The few private moments I had had with Edward were so intense that I felt every bit of control and self restraint I had melt away, and my body became a traitorous thing that acted under it's own will. I found myself acting out my bodily impulses, kissing him ardently, trying to connect my body to his.

If that was what had drawn Edward to me then I would have to try harder to hold back. I would have to force some semblance of control over my hormone ridden body so whenever Edward touched me I was not throwing myself at him.

I hoped I would be able to do that so Edward was not thinking that I would be an easy score. I wanted him to see me as intelligent, vivacious… an equal. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy to use a woman that way as he was surrounded by his own sisters and brothers, and they all seemed to care deeply for one another. But surely, as women, even his own sisters would warn me if he was some sort of player…especially Alice.

Alice was insistent that we were going to be the best of friends, I couldn't see her saying that if she had any inkling that her brother was planning on a love-em, and leave-em type of relationship with me. If anything she seemed excited that we were together, she hadn't stopped talking about the things we could do together.

I tried to push off my thoughts. I had spent the last seventeen years of my life being the responsible grown up, but now I had that in Charlie. He was the opposite of Renee, and he didn't need me to be his parent, allowing me to be the child for the first time in my life, and it seemed like a good time to try and relax and let go and be the teenager I was supposed to be.

I leaned back in my chair trying to take a good look at the classroom around me to get my mind off of more serious things. The teacher was working on an overhead projector going over algebraic equations, but I had no desire to focus on information I already knew, since we had covered this section at my old school in Phoenix.

I glanced at the students instead, noting who was actually working, and who was just going through the motions. To the far right of me was that poor Mike guy, his head was down low, and he was writing intently, so he either really paid attention, or he was trying to keep busy to prevent having to talk to the other people in class.

Ahead of me were two girls who occasionally flashed kind smiles at one another as they intently did their work. They both had dark hair, one a few inches longer than the other. They seemed to be following the subject easily enough, quickly jotting down their answers to the questions on the over head.

A few rows to the left were the girls I had met the other day Jessica and Lauren. I hadn't forgotten the fact that they had gotten me lost the other day, but I had yet to figure out if it was an intentional thing, or merely an accident. I was leaning towards intentional since for some reason they didn't strike me as kind and giving kind of personalities. They were passing notes to one another as they doodled on their papers, completely ignoring the teacher at the head of the class. I wondered if they would know a quadratic equation if it fell of their overly product treated heads.

IO turned back to my paper, and decided that I should at least have the respect to jot down the notes while mentally making a plan to follow for the rest of the afternoon. I was going to have to put myself to the test, and to let Edward know that I was more than just a pretty face. I decided that I would start by inviting him over to do some studying after school.

The more I thought about it, the better my plan seemed as I could not only show him that I was educated, but I could show him that we could spend time together getting to know one another without having to be wrapped around one another. I could even make him something to eat since he had to be starving from not eating lunch.

I smiled at my plan, knowing that the more time we spent together, the more it would allow me to get to know him, and to impress him, to make him proud that he had chosen me as his girlfriend. I smiled to myself and got back down to work, finishing the notes as the bell rang out and everyone gathered their things.

I was humming to myself when I heard a garbled sound behind me. I turned to find myself face to face with Jessica, her eyebrows furrowed tightly and a frown or her face. Lauren was right behind her, with a leering grin on her face. "Soooo," Jessica snarled, "Bella, what exactly do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

I had to blink for a moment as I tried to think who she was talking about. Who was her boyfriend? "Ummmm?" I started trying to speak up in answer. "Don't play stupid!" Lauren interjected. "You better stay away from him." Jessica intoned in a snarled tone.

I was just about to speak up when a calm voice spoke up from behind me. "Jessica, in order for someone to be your boyfriend, they have to actually acknowledge the fact that you exist… Angela, do you think Edward has any idea who Jessica is?" I turned around to see one of the dark haired girls looking at Jessica over my shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed, and her lips tight, but even her drawn expression did not take away from the fact that she was very pretty with dark hair and bright eyes.

"No, Lisa." I don't think he does, unless it is to wipe the drool off his shoulder from the way she looks at him." The second dark haired girl responded brightly. She was the taller of the two, and had slightly longer hair and glasses, but she too, looked at Jessica with distaste. "Well then," Lisa retorted, "In that case.. I suggest you leave Edward's real girlfriend alone."

Lisa stepped up to my side, staring at the other two girls, and Angela did the same to my other side, bringing me a sense of calm. The other two girls glared at me for a moment longer before backing away, and exiting the room with some angry glances in my direction. I turned to the two girls to thank them for the help, and they laughed and told me anytime. "Any enemy of Jessica is a friend of ours." Lisa said as she and Angela giggled.

They walked out of the classroom with me, where to my surprise Edward waited leaning against the wall. As I stepped into the hall a smile spread over his face, and he stepped forward to meet me, taking my clammy hand in his cool smooth one. I waved to Angela and Lisa as they departed on their way, noting that Jessica and Lauren still lingered in the hallway watching me and Edward.

I decided at that moment to amend my plan slightly. I would make sure that Edward got to know me as I had planned, but I was also going to make sure to physically show him, and any others who needed a reminder that he was mine. With that decision made I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leaned forward, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

**I had to put a bit of story in too, but I hope you didn't mind…please review. It makes my morning to wake up to reviews!**

**Jennifer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

**Wow! We broke 100 reviews and getting higher all the time! **

**I would like those of you who are taking the time to read to please review, I love hearing from you, it literally makes my day to see that email come up telling me you have sent me one.**

Chapter 16

Birds and the Bees

Edward's POV

I had arrived at Bella's classroom just in time to hear Lisa and Angela giving Jessica and Lauren a piece of their mind. The thoughts of all four girls were swirling in my head as I tried to figure out what had taken place.

_That hussy, she better stay away from Edward before I slap that clueless smile off her face._

Jessica truly was clueless, what more was it going to take for her to realize that I had no absolutely no interest in her.

_It's no wonder Edward avoids her like the plague, she is seriously disturbed, what part of Bella being Edward's girlfriend does she not get? _

Lisa's thoughts were exasperated. I almost laughed aloud that someone aside from me and my family felt even a small amount of the frustration towards Jessica Mallory that I did.

_I think we should get out of here…I didn't mind pushing around Bella, but three to two is not fair… We will have to wait until Bella is on her own…besides maybe if we take care of Bella, Edward will see that it is me he wants. _

What? Lauren had to be joking. I had spoken even less to her than Jessica, and neither of them held even an iota of the allure that my Bella had. What was wrong with these two.

_I am glad that we lingered a bit. I wouldn't put it past these two to try and hurt Bella because she has something they want._

Hmmm, Angela was another kind, yet keenly observant mind. Those two definitely seemed to be the kind of girls that Bella needed_ as _friends.

I held back, listening to the confrontation in the classroom, quickly moving backwards and acting as if I just arrived as Jessica and Lauren exited the classroom in a rush. "Hiiiiiii, Edward." Jessica said halting in her tracks suddenly as she saw me. Her voice was low, and raspy. It was as if she was trying to sound alluring, Lauren waved at me from beside her. I suddenly wondered if Bella's ploy from earlier would work as well on these two as it did on Mike.

I turned to look at them, laughing to myself as their eyes brightened from my stare. "Hi, Jerica…Hi Laura. How are you two today?" I asked innocently. The way their eyes widened at my words gave away their surprise at my mistake, but to my dismay they played it off as if I had said nothing wrong. I knew from their thoughts that they were trying to act nonchalant about the fact that I had completely gotten their names wrong.

"We're fine." Jessica said…her tone overly sweet. Lauren nodded her head enthusiastically as she moved up closer to Lauren. "Better now that you're here." She added almost making me gag. I quickly swallowed, forcing down the natural reflex to something so fetid.

I quickly tried to figure out what to do to try and get them away from me, settling on the first idea that came to mind. I turned to face them more directly, smiling widely... purposely a little too wide to make them uncomfortable, and then I spoke up. "You know… you two are something else… you should be very proud of yourselves, such confidence…."I said dropping of my words at the end.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "Well…it's not very often you see two girls, your age, who are so public with the fact that they are in love with one another…I mean you're always around one another, you speak the same way… you even match your clothes. You two are always together… I hope you two have a long and jovial life together." I finished, starting to turn away to run my hands through my hair.

I heard a choking sound and didn't bother to turn around to know that Jessica was ready to scream with rage, since Lauren's thoughts were actually not offended at the idea.

_Did he just say that he thought Lauren and I are a couple?…. That…that we are..lesbians? _

I shrugged my shoulders and started talking again before she could speak. "I only hope that Bella and I are as lucky as you two." I finished as I walked away headed towards the doorway of the classroom. I heard Jessica and Lauren move away as Angela and Lisa exited the classroom. Jessica was not about to make a scene when she felt that it would not turn out favorably for her.

When Bella came out I barely had a moment to take in her glorious structure before she stunned me by draping her arms over my shoulders. I was so attuned to the fact that her body was flush against mine, her heat pressed against my coolness that I wasn't prepared for her to move closer, which she did, ardently pressing her delicious lips to mine in an intimate embrace.

I loved the way she felt in my arms, and almost without thinking I ran my fingers lightly up her waist and over her ribcage, sliding them as gently as feathers around her back to press her firmly to me. The pure bliss of her touch, it was a culmination of everything in the world that was right. I couldn't believe that she had agreed to be mine…I would make her so happy that she had made that decision.

Just as I recalled Alice's thought about getting Bella in trouble with public displays of affection that were inappropriate I felt Bella shift away, her lips parting from mine in a shallow gasp as she broke the intensity of the moment, but not the electricity that freely flowed between us.

I held out my hand, and felt the fresh surge of power that added to the already pulsing flow as she placed her delicate hand in mine. I gripped it firmly, yet gently not wanting to harm any part of her. Bella turned to me and smiled. "Edward,...um…did you want to come over after school to do some studying?" She asked softly. Her tone made me shiver, but trying to be a gentleman I nodded instead of giving into the urge to push her gently against the wall to ravish hr succulent pink lips with my own.

Now that school was over for the day we were free to leave. I had never been happier to have a day of enforced monotony end. Now I could focus on Bella, and forget everything else. I happily walked Bella to my Volvo, stopping to open the door for her, and closing it once she was safely inside. I turned to walk to my side of the vehicle when I was met by a smiling, evil, plan ruining little pixie... also known as my sister.

"Edward," She chirped as she pulled along a grinning Jasper. "I just wanted to remind you not to be out late… Carlisle and Esme will be waiting for you when you get home...as per our talk earlier. Jazz and I will be home late, but we will see you before school in the morning." She said with a Cheshire-like- grin. I rolled my eyes before replying a curt "Thanks." Before continuing to get in the car to spend my afternoon with my living breathing enchantress.

The afternoon flew by far faster than I would have preferred, maybe it was because I was with Bella, or maybe it was because I did not have any desire to go home and have a 'talk' with my so called parents. Either way the hours seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Bella was sweet and gracious, a fact that did not surprise me at all. She sat close to me, near enough that my body hummed with constant pleasure from her proximity, but maintaining a safe distance to allow us to be able to focus….or to allow her to focus. I was only able to focus on her.

I quietly sipped a few mouthfuls of the horrid drink she brought me, and even forced myself to eat two of the cookies she offered. Praising the way they tasted as I choked on their ash like flavor. I felt the contents rolling around in my stomach, and had to keep still in order to prevent the venom in my stomach from causing me to regurgitate the unfamiliar contents immediately.

Bella was attentive, constantly asking me if I needed anything, while I constantly thanked her and told her I was fine. We worked on our biology, discussing dominant and recessive genes and comparing what traits we had that fell in which category. It was interesting to learn so many little details about her, in such a laid back setting, and I thoroughly enjoyed getting to know more about her.

I stayed for two hours when I realized that I should go. Bella nodded and walked me to the door, her hand slipping into mine in what was becoming a familiar, yet endearing gesture for us to show our growing affection with one another. I didn't want to go but explained that my parents were waiting for me. Bella nodded and told me she wanted to make dinner for her dad before he arrived home. It was just another small detail showing me how she cared for those around her.

I turn to her at the door and leaned closer to her I order to run my fingers along her jaw line, tracing it slowly to memorize the way her skin felt under my touch. She was so soft, her skin smooth and supple as it curved over her delicate features. I had to remind myself that I would get to spend the night memorizing them through her window in order to be able to pull away from her. I leaned closer still and she closed her eyelids, her breath catching in her throat as her body stilled. I gently kissed each eyelid, treasuring how they fluttered under my lips, then I leaned back to allow her to breath properly once more. It seemed that her body reacted to my nearness by causing her difficulty breathing, and I worried that it might cause her distress.

As I pulled back, Bella opened her luminous, doe brown eyes and smiled shyly asking if she would see me in the morning. "Of course you will, love." I replied with a grin of my own, while thinking that I would, in fact, see her much sooner than that. I relinquished her soft hand begrudgingly as I moved out of her doorway, knowing that I needed to let her get on to her tasks, and reminding myself that anything that made her father happy was indeed a positive thing.

As I stepped away, Bella waved her fingers in a parting gesture before gently closing the door behind me. I stopped and inhaled a few times, to clear her intoxicating scent from my nose before I paced to my car and getting in. As I entered the car I was flooded with the residual scent of Bella, from her having ridden with me, and I gave up on trying to clear the scent of strawberries and freesia's from my mind, allowing the aroma to flow over my consciousness like a deluge of pleasure until I was saturated in her very essence.

I found myself humming as I drove along the route to my house. The tune was charged with emotions, and weighty in my mind. I had no recollection of where it had come from, yet somehow I knew what notes came next. It was only as I pulled into my drive with the melody flowing over and over in my head, that I realized where I heard it. It was the song of my heart every time I looked at Bella. The very depth of my feelings for her, voicing their intentions in the only way they knew how… in music.

I mentally noted that I had to pen this down. I had to commit it to paper, not just to memory, for earmarking this would allow me to reflect on it and to eventually make it worthy of the one who inspired it.

I stopped the car, running over the lines of composition in my head. It was only when Emmett's thoughts hit me that I recalled the reason I had come home at all.

_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. first comes love then comes marriage then come Charlie with a gun to kill you for messing with his baby girl._

Even Emmett's thoughts rang with mirth, there was just no stopping him. I heard Rosalie's voice from the house. "Emmett! I know Edward is home... you better not be bugging him… I'm sure his afternoon is going to be awkward enough without you giving him grief." I didn't hear Emmett's reply as I recalled the fact that Carlisle and Esme were waiting inside to talk with me...about Bella.

My feet suddenly felt heavy, almost too heavy for my immense strength, and that was impossible as far as I knew. I heard the back door of the house slam shut as Rosalie and Emmett fled the house with silent thoughts of good luck. I was alone with my parents.

_Edward, stop being dramatic and come inside please. I have to work at the hospital tonight and your mother and I wish to speak to you before I have to leave._

There was no escaping now. I moved forward, one step at a time, dreading what this conversation might entail. I made my way gradually up the porch and into the house, heading to the comfortable sitting room. Unlike many other areas of the house, this area was not purely for show. We often sat around as a family to play video games, or to watch movies.

But currently it reminded me more of an interrogation room than a cozy place to sit with my family. I sat down on a soft leather loveseat across from my parents . They sat with calm smiles on their faces.. their thoughts surprisingly…blank? That couldn't be good.

"Edward," Esme began softly smiling at me. "How is Bella today?" I looked at her, trying to figure out what information she wanted so I could give it to her, but her thoughts were of color swatches, and blueprints. "She is amazing. We did some homework." I added simply. Carlisle nodded at our exchange.

"Has she noticed anything about you?" Carlisle asked bluntly. "Should we be concerned?" He continued. "Well… Alice has been watching her, and hasn't seen anything..." I replied honestly. "And you, Edward? What have her thoughts revealed?" Carlisle prodded in concern. "Nothing…" I replied quietly. "Nothing to worry about?" Esme asked with a small smile. "No," I said looking downward before continuing, "Nothing at all. I...I can't hear her thoughts."

There was a moment of stunned silence then they both began talking at once. "What do you mean?" "Nothing at all?" I looked over at my parents, trying to find the words to explain it to them. I wished for a moment that I could share my gift with them so they could see how desperately I needed Bella, and how I struggled to touch her mind with mine..

"I can't hear a single thing. She is silent as silent can be." I said noting how alarmed they both appeared at this knowledge, but I continued speaking. "It doesn't matter. She won't know. We have all agreed to purposely do whatever it takes to keep her unaware. I need her… I won't lose her because of the monster that lies within me. I just won't." I growled.

Carlisle's face turned from worry to compassion. While Esme's turned to something softer. "Edward, she's human, surely you realize that eventually she will figure out that something is amiss. How will you explain it without breaking the law?" Carlisle asked, his voice belying his concern. "I will have to deal with it when it comes to that, Carlisle. I can't lose her…she is my other half… I have waited almost a hundred years for her, and now that she is here I know why no one else would do. She completes every part of me…makes me more than I am. I can't ever describe the way I feel when I am near her."

Esme's smile had widened with every word I said. Her thoughts now exuded her happiness for me and for the fact that now, at long last her family was finally going to be complete. "I'm so happy for you, Edward!" Esme squealed in happiness, even as Carlisle tried to calm her. "I can't wait to meet her. When will you be bringing her over?" Esme asked enthusiastically.

"When should I bring her over?" I replied grinning at her reflection of the happiness I felt. "Oh... How about on Saturday?" Esme pondered. "Just remember, Esme. Everyone will have to act as human as possible. No slipping up. If she eats…we eat. If she drinks… we drink. No one can forget." I cautioned. Esme nodded her understanding.

Carlisle listened, but he seemed to have other things on his mind. "Edward… you say that you know Bella is your mate?" I nodded."I have no doubt." I defended against his question. "Then surely you have felt the same urges that accompany that bond…." He asked trailing off uncomfortably.

Esme smoothed her skirt suddenly then stood up. "I think," She said quickly, "That I will leave you two men on your own. I have plans to make for Saturday." Esme leaned in and kissed Carlisle on his cheek as my mind grasped what it was he was asking. Suddenly I was very thankful that my mother was leaving the room.

As soon as Esme had departed I turned to Carlisle. "Are you asking if I want to have intercourse with Bell?" I blurted out embarrassed. "Yes, actually son , it is. I just want to caution you. If this is a true bonding then the urge to be in contact with her will be…"He paused as if searching for the right words but I finished the thought for him. "All consuming? Nearly unbearable? Overriding everything else? " I said with a sigh.

Carlisle turned his wise eyes upon me, his gaze softening as he saw the haggard look on my face. "It's really true..she's the one?" He said, as if to himself. I nodded. "I have never wanted to be with anyone the way I want to be with her, Carlisle. I want her to be mine in every possible way. Now I know why things never worked with Rosalie or Tanya…They just weren't Bella."

Carlisle nodded, his widening smile lopsided. "I had worried for so long Edward. That perhaps turning you during your illness had affected you, or that you had been too young. But It seems the worry was in vain..hmm?" He questioned. I nodded again, "Its hard to think of anything else now."I admitted.

Carlisle grinned. "That, my son, will only let up once you have joined with your mate… and even then it only lessens somewhat…Our mates bring out that primal side in us. Have you thought about how you will accomplish that with Bella?

I shook my head at his question, so he continued speaking. "The only advice I can give you Edward, is to trust yourself. As your mate you will automatically be careful with her, but she is human, and much frailer than a vampire mate. Our level of passion could kill her. You need to try to control your lust while you consummate your bond." Did I really have to listen to this? I knew what I was, and I knew far more than anyone else how fragile my mate was. I would never allow her to get hurt if I had anything to do about it.

Carlisle's word burst once more into my consciousness. "Do you know the mechanics of how everything works?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. Please…no. I cannot be having this talk with him…not now…not ever. "I am fine, Carlisle, have no fear. I live in a house with three mated couples, I would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not have an idea how that works!" I hissed in embarrassment. "Can we never talk about this again?" I pleaded with him

Carlisle nodded his ascension to my question, and smiled at me. "Just know that I am here if you ever change your mind." He said, sounding even more fatherly than usual. I cringed at the idea, but agreed. He was just about to get up when I realized that a very important question had to be asked before we actually never spoke of this again. "Err…Carlisle…I do have one question… um can she be hurt by my..my venom… umm well my semen… if we make love?"

Carlisle's eyes lit with a sudden understanding. I didn't want to risk my mate in any way, and that meant being careful. My mate was as important to me as his was to him, they were cared for above everything…even our own lives.

He thought for a moment before responding. "From the research I have read, and seen. Venom can only hurt if it is injected directly into the blood stream. It will not hurt the surface of her skin, and the secretions that vampires emit sexually as not as potent as our true venom. Bella should be fine as long as you don't bite her, Edward. Condoms won't work as they would break down from even the diluted venom, but since vampires cannot have children there is no need for them. Her natural human secretions will protect her from the any effects the venom should have."

"Does that answer y our question?" Carlisle asked calmly. I assured him that it had, and with that he stood up and slipped away from the room, seeming as relieved as Esme to be done with the worrisome talk. Even with the awkwardness, I had gained new insight into my growing relationship, and it flooded me with a sense of elation.

I felt a huge burden ease from my shoulders, knowing that until the time came that I would have no choice in telling Bella what I was, I would be able to love her the way she deserved… the way a man should love a woman. I would be able to make her mine in every possible way…as long as she'd have me.

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Jen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee**

**Wow! We broke 120 reviews and getting higher all the time! Think we could get to….140? I bet we can, especially since I have gotten so many new alerts and favorites added for this story. **

Chapter 17

Fighting the Inevitable

Bella's POV

The week had flown by quickly, faster than any other in the almost eighteen years I had spent on this earth. I had spent almost every waking moment with Edward. My Edward. Edward had shown himself to be everything I had dreamed in a boyfriend and more, his kindness had been shown in every action through the week.

He was gentle, gracious and willing. He never failed to compliment me, or to tell me that I was special to him. I often found myself daydreaming about us with a house and a white picket fence years from now. I couldn't deny it… I had fallen head over heels in love with him. I knew it sounded impossible, but each day I could almost feel the closeness growing between us.

Every time his body neared mine, I could feel it. I could feel the electricity mounting until it was almost a physical entity of its own. Every step he took closer to me only increased the tension until he touched me in some way…a caress, a gentle kiss, his fingers grazing my skin. Touch was the only way to ease it, and then it became something else entirely.

I wanted Edward in a way that was almost unnatural, his face haunted my dreams, his touches setting a fire between my thighs even in my sleep. I had never imagined wanting, or needing someone this badly…in this intimate way, but I was starting to suffer from it.

I tried to hold myself away from him, to make sure he knew that I was not like so many other girls. I had wanted to save myself for the one man I would spend the rest of my life with, but every ounce of my being told me that Edward was him...that he was more than just the man I wanted to be with…he was my life.

He never pressured me, never pushed himself on me in any way, and it only made it harder to resist him. I could feel the reactions his body had to mine. It seemed that I affected him almost as much as he did me, I could see it in his eyes…the want…the need. His passion for me, all of this only made me want him more.

I tried to keep myself busy… to distract myself from him, and what he did to me, but he made it very hard for me to do so. Twice through the week Edward had surprised me with something special. On Wednesday he had set up a romantic table in the cafeteria for just the two of us with flowers and candles, music and food that couldn't have come from the school's cafeteria. And this morning when I had arrived at my locker I found a potted orchid inside my locker with a note in elegant writing that said 'Even the rarest of flowers pales in comparison to you'.

Every time he did such romantic things I melted further in my resolve. Was a wedding night really any more special than another night if I knew I would always love him more than anyone? I wasn't too sure that it was. I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I sat in my room and tried to focus on the task at hand, getting ready for dinner.

Charlie had surprised me last night by letting me know we would be having company for dinner tonight, some old family friends that I hadn't seen in years, and that he would pick up stuff for dinner and come home early from work. I had been sad that Edward couldn't come over, but Charlie had invited him to come for dinner tonight too, much to my surprise.

I heard the front door open downstairs and Charlie called up to me. "Bella?...You home?" I heard him wheeze. I assumed he had his hands full so I ran down to help him. Sure enough there was Charlie carrying what I could only describe as a lazy mans load. His arms so full that he could barely get through the doorway.

I couldn't suppress a smile as I ran to grab some of the things from his arms. Charlie had kept true to his word, having bought all the trimmings for dinner from the local dinner, right down to the homemade apple pie. "I could have made dinner Cha…Dad." I sighed realizing that he must have spent a fair bit on everything.

"I know, Bells." He said leaning over to kiss the top of my head as he dumped everything on the kitchen counter. "But I want you to enjoy the night with everyone. That boy of yours and Jake are sure to keep you busy. I want you to be able to relax just like everyone else. Tonight I am being the host." Charlie said with a grin.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and helped him unpack container after container of food. "Umm, dad.. You bought enough to feed an army." I commented as I unloaded yet more packages from the diner. "Yeah well, Billy's boy seems to have grown like crazy in the last few months..all of the rez boys have actually..must be something in the water there. Billy says he eats like a beast. Besides, I bet that boy of yours can put away a fair bit of food as well."

I nodded my head, but thought about it. Edward ate like a bird actually, hardly ever having more than a few bites. I always chalked it up to the cafeteria food, for whenever he or his family ate there they looked positively ill afterwards. Perhaps tonight Edward would really get to enjoy a meal…even if I would rather him enjoy a meal I had made for him with my own two hands.

I set everything up in the dining room. It was one room the house that didn't get used much. But with five people, one of whom apparently ate like a giant, I thought it might be best to use the more formal setting. I set out everything and was just finishing up when the doorbell rang.

I raced to the door, prepared to greet Edward with an intense kiss after having been away from him for a few hours, but it was not Edward who stood in front of me. I took a step back to allow myself to look at the tall man who stood in front of me. He must have been almost seven feet tall, and he was very muscular, but when I looked at his face he had the warmest smile I had ever seen. I was immediately at ease.

"You must be Jacob?" I said, questioning, "And you have to be Bella." He replied with a grin, "If not then Charlie has gotten a really beautiful, young housekeeper that he forgot to mention." I had to giggle at his comment, but blushed all the same. "Where is Billy?" I asked confused that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Right here in the kitchen, Bells." Billy said from behind me. I had stupidly forgotten that Billy needed the ramp that came into the side of the house for his wheelchair. I face planted my palm against my forehead, and I heard Jacob laugh as he mumbled "Beautiful and humorous." Before he stepped inside.

As he entered the house his face scrunched up slightly, as if he smelt something bad. I looked at him oddly, not noticing anything off in the aromas I could smell. "Everything alright, Jacob?" I asked curious as to the look on his face. "Nope…um… fine. I have some odd…uh… allergies." He replied as his father gave him a strange look.

Something unspoken seemed to pass between Jacob and his father, and Billy's smile seemed to fade out momentarily as Jacob nodded his head. I couldn't dwell on their odd behavior as I heard another tap on the door and this time I felt the familiar electric tingle as I raced to greet Edward. I opened the door, and found myself faced with the most beautiful man in existence. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and held up something in front of me that flashed gold in the sun.

A delicate Pegasus horse, with carved features, bearing a prism between its wings. "Edward... I…thank you, you didn't have to get me anything." I stuttered lamely at his thoughtful gift. Edward looked down on me with his amber colored eyes and he pulled me close in order to hug me as I fingered to small mythical creature in my hands.

"On days when its sunny, the prism will give off rainbows, showing you how much color you bring to my dark and dreary world." He said softly in my ear, as he ran the edge of his nose over the shell of my ear, causing me to inhale sharply from his proximity. That was it. There was no way that I could deny what he did to me. He was perfect, his words, his touches, everything he did made me weak with the need to show him how much he meant to me. The next time we were alone I was going to show Edward how special I thought he was… I was going to give him the only thing that I had that was mine to give…myself

I heard a clearing of throats from behind me, and Edward and I stepped away from one another, grasping hands tightly instead as we turned to face the gathered company. I knew my cheeks were crimson, due to the thoughts that had just swarmed through my mind when others were in the room with me.

Charlie smiled and came over to thump Edward on the shoulder. "Glad you could make it, Edward. This here is my friend Billy, and his son Jacob." Edward reached out his hand to shake Jacob's and as they shook hands tension seemed to fill the air around me. I tried to shake it off as I looked at the two of them, and decided that I had simply imagined it as they seemed calm enough.

I moved to Billy, dragging Edward with me by his other hand, and Billy nodded solemnly at Edward in greeting, which he returned back at Billy, just as awkwardly. What was with everyone? The only person who seemed to be at ease was my dad, and nothing seemed to bother him except people who drive drunk. I tried to brush of the feeling of uneasiness that permeated the air around me and placed the beautiful ornament on the mantel of the fireplace, choosing instead to take the chance to guide our guests into the dining area.

Edward's POV

He knew what I was. For some reason there was a damned dog in Bella's house and he knew what I was from the second he set eyes on me. Why was there a mutt in her house? Surely she had no idea. I glanced at her, Bella was trying to be her genial self, but the thoughts of her other guests were forcing themselves upon me making it hard to focus on what she was saying about the dining room.

_What the heck is that Leech doing here? And why is he touching Bella? _

The young pups thoughts were angry, and confused. He couldn't understand why I was in her house, sitting with her family. His father's thoughts were even more unsure. He was wondering if his son had made a mistake about what I was.

_Jake thinks he is a cold one, but I don't know…he seems nice, and so gentle with Bella…was it possible that he made a mistake? His nose knows, so I have to trust him._

I was happy to know that I appeared human like to him, that was the goal after all. I allowed Bella to introduce me, and I had to force myself not to pull away from the dogs touch when we shook hands…his skin almost burned me with its heat, and his smell was horrific, like wet dog rolled in sewage.

His father made it easier by nodding, which I returned gratefully. Then Bella proceeded to lead me to the dining room, and the meal that had been set out for everyone. I could tell that she was trying to be the gracious hostess, but the thought of forcing more human food down my gullet was not an idea that I looked forward to. I had spent more time in the last week retching up foreign substances from my body than I cared to recall.

I swallowed thickly, and heard Jacob's thoughts ..

_This should be fun…I never watched a bloodsucker eat food before…can he even do that?_

I hissed silently. Not only would I eat, but I would show him just how human I could be. I pulled out a chair, and gestured for Bella to sit down. "Ladies first." I said giving the dog, who was already slouched in his chair a dirty look. Once she was sitting, I sat beside her. "Can I pour you a drink, Love?" I asked, smiling at her.

Bella nodded he head as she smiled at me, and I poured her some juice, filling my own glass as well. "It all looks so good…I'm famished." I said with a forced smile. Billy stopped mid drink, and cocked an eyebrow at me as Charlie responded. "Well, fill your boots, Edward my boy." As he handed me a tray of chicken.

I eyed Jacob, and scooped two pieces off the tray, offering it to Bella next. Bella took a piece and handed Jacob the platter. He slid four pieces on his plate before digging into the potato salad. By the end, we both had full plates, his far more than I, but it didn't matter. I made small talk with everyone and dug into my food with a false gusto that hid the fact that my stomach was already protesting.

Billy continued to look at me with fascination while Bella commented how happy she was to see that my appetite had returned. I smiled as well as I could considering the fact that my whole body was objecting to the unnatural substances that were invading it.

I made sure to compliment the flavors that I didn't taste, and the textures that I didn't enjoy. The only thing that got me through was Bella's twinkling eyes, and Jacob's challenging thoughts. By the time dessert rolled around, I could even force another bite past my lips as I tried to keep everything from coming back up.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed. "You two boys sure can pack away the food. I told you Bells, nothing comes between teenage boys and their food." Billy snorted at his words, actually choking on his drink as he watched me and his son. His thoughts were full of mirth.

_Man, vampire or no, that boy seriously packed it away. I bet he is going to regret it later…._

Jacob's thoughts were far less amused.

_You think that will make everyone think your human you blood sucker? Lets see if you can keep it there. I can't wait to see the look on Bella's face when you throw it all up._

I couldn't let that happen. Bella needed to see me the same way she saw everyone else. I didn't want to scare her away. I quietly whispered so low only the dog would hear it. "Don't worry mutt, I won't be throwing up a thing until I leave."

His eyes widened at my words, and he internally questioned how I could have known what he was thinking. Eventually shrugging off his confusion, watching me with unblinking eyes. In an attempt to calm my upset body I focused on Bella's tantalizing aroma and let it sooth me. I could do this, for her if not for anything else.

I felt the contents of my stomach rolling and my hand clenched into the chair, my fingers pushing through the soft pulp of the wood without meaning to. Bella turned to me and seemed to sense that something was amiss. "Are you feeling alright?" she whispered softly. I could hear the dog's smug thoughts as he heard her whisper even over the chatter the other two men were having about their favorite baseball teams. "Fine, just ate a bit too much." I said with a forced grin. Bella looked at me, her brown eyes dark with concern. "I hope it's not as bad as the cafeteria food." She replied and I shook my head in an attempt to ease her mind.

I took a deep breath and smiled as best I could to make her think I was feeling fine. I didn't want her to worry about me. I offered to help clear up the dishes and Charlie thanked me as he and Billy headed out to the living room. Not to be outdone Jacob offered to help me. Bella didn't want us to do it, but I prompted her to go sit with her father and Billy as I cleaned up.

I ignored the dog as I scraped dishes, reminding myself to move at a human pace. "I'm sure that after all that food, you must be feeling thirsty?" Jacob said smugly.

_Thirsty for Bella I bet. If he thinks I am going to let him hurt her, he had better think again._

"Look , Dog…" I hissed. "I would never hurt Bella, I love her." Jacob looked at me, suddenly looking as green as I felt.

"What do you mean…you...love…her?" He repeated haltingly, sounding like he was being strangled.

"I love her. What do you think it means? Haven't you ever heard of love? It's when someone care for another more than anyone or anything else. And I will remind you that your tribe has a treaty with my coven, so you cannot speak about anything that you know about us. "I growled at him." To anyone..including , Bella."

"Then perhaps, leech, I should remind you about the treaty rules, you lay one fang on her and there will be war. Whether you love her or not."He replied in a mocking tone. "And the idea of that is sick…if she knew what you were she would flip out, and run away as fast as her feet could carry her!"He snarled in return, throwing down a dish towel he had been holding.

"Which is why you had better keep your big snout closed," I hissed back at him, curling my fists by my sides. "Bella will never find out, unless I choose to tell her. I would never risk losing her... I wouldn't be able to exist without her." I said honestly, my tone smoothing out as I thought about her.

"Well, just let me tell you that I will be watching. Me and the rest of the pack. And if you slip up even once…we will be there, make no mistake about that." He said bluntly before turning his back on me to join everyone else.

I took a moment to calm myself before returning to join Bella in the other room. The seats were all taken, and it didn't slip past my notice that Jacob had taken the only seat beside Bella, leaving a chair as the only other available seat. I could feel the food straining to leave my stomach as I sat listening to mundane talk about fishing and weather. After a little bit longer, I knew that I would have to leave before dinner made a sudden reappearance.

I stood up, giving my regrets , but saying that I would have to get home to my own family before it got too late. Charlie waved goodbye absently as he listened to Billy, and Jacob just gave me a glare. But Bella came over to walk me to the door, to thank me for coming over.

All it took to push away any feelings of discomfort was her. He scent, her touch… she was a healing balm to anything that ailed me. But I couldn't keep her this close all night, her father would not approve and I didn't want to rush away on her too quickly, but I had to go before I couldn't hold back the torrent of food that was going to exit my body. So I quickly kissed her and reminded her that tomorrow she was going to meet my family.

I shifted away suddenly as I felt the food rising, and I paced quickly to the car, needing to get away. Bella stood in the light of the porch, waving as I got it and pulled my car out of the drive way. I saw her slip back inside the house as I drove past the corner then suddenly I threw the car into park. I dashed to the heavy growth at the side of the road and emptied my stomach, hating the sensations that overcame me as my body forced out the human food I had swallowed.

After I had finally rid myself of every last drop I got back into my car returning home. I pulled into the drive and Jasper stood on the porch to greet me. "I know that you are planning to head back to Bella's later, but Alice said you were going to go hunting first. I thought you might like some company?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded, not even pausing in a stride as I turned towards the woods. Jasper and I picked up our pace and set off. I flew ahead, striking out at the first animal that came into my predatory focus. The small coyote didn't stand a chance as I seized it and drained it dry. The relief that flooded through me washed away all traces of discomfort from the human food. I happily groaned in relief.

"That bad?" Jasper asked with a chuckle. "Alice said you ate way more than you needed to. Why didn't you just have a bit?" Jasper asked, oozing curiosity.

I thought about it before replying. "Because I'm a jealous idiot." I said recognizing that I had brought on my own suffering because of my pig-headedness. "Let's just say that I wish this coyote was bigger. Tonight my tastes are leaning more towards wolf." I replied with a spiteful laugh.

Jasper shrugged. "Whatever you say. Let's go find something to fill you up then, wolf or otherwise. It doesn't matter to me" He said with a chuckle as he sped off into the night. I laughed aloud and followed knowing that Jasper was just the right person to calm me down before I returned to watch over my love as she slept.

**A/N**

**Sorry if there are any error's. I tried to run through it but it is hard with the kids distracting me. The prism thing was based on something my own husband did for me when I was seventeen and he was fifteen. He wanted it to reflect our love. Fifteen years later it seems our love is still full of wonder and color. **

**Please review. Thanks go out to the following for reviewing :**

**SleepMyBella**

**HeartofDarkess**

**Mouse555**

**Cullenfest**

**TwilightGuru09**

**Shelly81**

**Th Ghst f Slss Frnc**

**gabby871**

**bzwifenmom24-7**

**b4bystar**

**iluvec2**

**Vampirelovetoo**

**Snusa**

**Loving Lady**

**Vampalicious04**

**Amber**

**TraciSnow**

**hb2501**

**fallunder**

**nicolleio**

**abmoreland**

**TeamBellaCullen**

**GothicVampGirl**

**fan**

**britxfluva**

**ClOsEt FaN 71**

**Andi 31**

**Holy Cross Baby**

**.Cantante.83**

**Red254**

**Texbratt67**

**Rinou**

**There are 66 of you who have it on alert. If you review I can respond and thank you publicly. Thanks!**

**Jennifer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee…Lemony alert for this chapter………..(Blush)**

**Wow! We hit 143 reviews! That was more than 20 in one night! Thanks so much everyone. Just for that here is a little bonus mini chapter.**

Chapter 18

Nighttime Naughtiness

Edward's POV.

After hunting with Jasper I felt much better. I quickly headed back to Bella's house, racing through the dark trees, leaving my car at home. I returned back to her home and stood sentinel at my post in the gnarled tree outside of her house, silently watching her from the open window. I stood there watching her sleep, her sheets wrapped about her soft form, securing her in their soft embrace. How I wished that my arms could supplant those sheets, letting my skin receive her warmth, her energy as she moved in my embrace.

I found myself shifting forward, inching closer to her window sill. This was becoming a pressing urge, I would watch her and covet her, wishing that I could hold her as she slept, wanting to be the first thing she saw every morning when she opened her soulful eyes. How exquisite it would be to spend my limitless time so close to her, eternity would not be long enough for me to relish in her glory.

I shifted in my place to obtain a better view of Bella in all her splendor. This was my new routine each and every night, watching Bella from this vantage point to admire her and to discover whatever new details I could about her. I had learned more and more about her by doing this, for she spoke aloud as she dreamt. Her dreams revealed the complex inner workings of her mind as she slumbered. Her words were always softly spoken, but each one struck a chord within me as powerfully as if she had struck me with lightening.

She spoke my name every night, telling me she loved me, sometimes asking me if I loved her as much as she hoped I did. She whispered endearments, and wondered aloud how she had managed to be so lucky to have found me. Each word that drifted from her lips caused a lightness in my chest and made me swoon with pleasure.

Some dreams, though, sank to deeper...more primal levels. During those dreams she called out my name, moaning as her thighs rubbed together in her sleep, and those dreams were the worst sort of torture for me. I wanted her…needed her so much. Each day I could feel my body weakening, striving to give into the urges…to consummate the bond I had with her, but I didn't want to until she was ready.

This evening had started out with Bella in calm slumber, and I settled in to watch the pleasant flush that colored her soft skin. I had been there for a few hours, listening to her mumble and giggle, when suddenly her voice picked up a husky timbre. I perked up my ears, and slid my body onto the ledge of her window sill as she started to speak louder.

"Hmmmm, Edward." My eyes widened as the sweet smell of her arousal suddenly flooded my senses. "I am going to show you just how much I love you, Edward." Bella purred as her hands began to slither over the curves of her body. I felt an immediate response from my body, a tightening that pulsed through my groin, causing my manhood to twitch.

"You like when I touch you like that, Edward?" She murmured seductively. "I love the way your body feels under my fingers…." She moaned tossing her head back against her pillows. I was painfully hard now, and I couldn't keep myself in place a second longer.

I slipped stealthily into her bedroom and knelt by her bed, watching in fascination as her chest rose and fell with gasping pants. Her cheeks were flushed due to her pounding heart and her excitement washed over me even more intensely at this close distance. I leaned nearer to her, watching the minute movements of her body as her muscles fluctuated between taunt and relaxed as she slid a hand between her thighs.

"Oh… Edward….I…. yes… please!" She said gasping with a smile as her other hand encompassed her soft breast, tweaking a taunt nipple that had now become visible as the sheet had fallen aside, between her fingers. I couldn't simply watch any longer without being involved somehow. I would not touch her without her conscious permission, but I would definitely work with her to provide her pleasure.

I watched as her nipple pebbled under her own touch and I spoke softly in her ear as I watched. "Do you like when I touch you like that, my Bella?" I breathed out in a rush so my breath tickled her ear. "MMMM…..yes….." She moaned as she slept on.

"Do you like the way my fingers feel against your warm, wet heat?" I growled softly. "Ohhh, yessssssss." She moaned as her hand moved between her thighs in a more rapid motion. I could see the way her body writhed against the sheets, the thin fabric not preventing me from seeing the damp spot that her desire had created, or from seeing the way her own hand slid in and out of the apex of her legs.

I wanted her hand to be my hard shaft, my primal desire seeking out the warmth of her core. I wanted to make her mine, to join with her in a way I had never united with another. I groaned as my own desire built up as I watched her hips start to rise and fall from her own ministrations.

"Bella…feel me, the way my body feels… against yours." I hissed softly gyrating my hips to provide friction for my aching erection. "Oh, Edward…you …feel ...so….good." She sighed in bliss as her body continued to move on her bed. "No , Bella. "I said shaking my head at her sleeping form. "You….feel…so good…." I grunted as I placed my own hand over my straining bulge, caressing it's firmness with my fingers.

"Edward…."Bella whimpered beside me, her arousal almost debilitating now in its intensity. "Edwaaaard." She repeated as she lifted her hips frantically against her circling digits. "That's right my Bella." I moaned. "Feel me…let yourself go for me!" I begged feeling my member go rigid as my release neared.

"Ed…ward…..I…… YES! Ohhhhhhh." She cried out. The sound of my name falling from her lips during her climax brought on my own intense release. I hissed her name as I felt pulse after pulse from deep within me, draining me. As Bella's form fell back to her bed, I slipped out the window at Vampire speed, petrified that Bella might wake up and find me beside her at such a vulnerable moment.

I stayed outside her window, watching as instead of waking, my love fell into the deepest slumber I had yet to witness from her. I continued to stand vigil until I knew she would continue to sleep restfully and then I headed home to shower and change into fresh, less soiled clothes. But as I ran homeward I couldn't help but wonder if Bella wouldn't sleep even better once I had finally sated her needs with my own.

**That was a thank you for all of my readers for so many quick responses. I am a bit embarrassed that my mind is able to work this way, but I hope it wasn't too crass for you.**

**Please feel free to hit the review button…you never know what I might do if everyone reviews!**

**Jennifer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**A/N: Well if you have kept reading up to now, you know that this story is a bit OOC. It borders on humor, with a lemon zeal for flavor. I hope everyone is liking it. Please feel free to let me know what you think! This is not my usual type of story, so please don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned By S.M. I am just lucky enough to be able to manipulate them the way I wish in my warped little mind!**

**Dedication: ****This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess please check out her stories, she has so much talent!**

**Warning! This story will contain lemons as it continues…and lots of little limes throughout, but I am sure you won't mind…hee hee…**

**Chapter 19**

Meet the Cullen's

Bella's POV

I woke up from what might have been the best night sleep that I had ever had. I felt rested and content and oddly cheerful. Surprisingly the sun was out for once and pouring through the window, the little beams of light slipped through my window and cast a soft glow over everything. I inhaled in delight as I saw a flutter of colors that shimmered across the wall that was opposite of my window.

After hanging my prism on the frame of my window last night before going to bed, it caught the light of the sun and was casting hundreds of small rainbows over my room. I was glad that I had decided to leave the window open last night, despite the coolness of the air, for I was guessing that it had made that amazing night of rest possible.

I slipped out of bed, and noticed once again that my clothes were askew, though I could not recall tossing or turning in my sleep, the only thing I could recall was another vivid dream that I had had about Edward, but dreams were just that…dreams. No matter how amazing he made me feel in my dreams, I could only imagine that he would make me even better in person.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already almost ten in the morning. I jumped out of bed realizing that I only had a few hours until afternoon. Today was the day I was supposed to meet Edward's family, and I was so nervous. I wanted to look my best for the day and planned to take my time getting ready in the bathroom.

I decided to hop over to my closet to grab something to wear. There was no way that I was going to be able to look as fashionable as Alice, or as stunning as Edward's supermodel sister Rosalie, but I hoped his parents would think that I was nice enough looking that they wouldn't be embarrassed to see their son with me.

I was determined to make it through the morning unscathed, but gravity had other ideas. As I passed my closet I somehow managed to trip on a pair of socks and grazed my knee on the carpet, getting a small, yet painful carpet burn as I toppled to the ground. Luckily I had managed not to injure anything more permanently.

I sighed in annoyance as I righted myself and made my way to the washroom, stopping first to doctor the small injury before I turned on the shower. I took my time washing, letting myself be engulfed in the steam and the aroma of my favorite shampoo and conditioner. Allowing yourself time to do any task is rewarding, and after showering, waxing, plucking and spritzing, I was finally ready to get dressed.

I slipped into my towel and made my way back to my bed room. I open my closet doors, and sifted through the curtains trying to find something that would be appropriate to meet the parents of the man I was in love with. The man I was considering seducing. I rolled my eyes as I looked inside my closet. There were not many suitable choices, until I pushed them aside and discovered clothes that I didn't even recall owning.

I was excited when I saw the dark blue skirt that fell in uneven layers, and the long silky blue blouse that fell deeply over my hips. They were a little daring for me, but I put them on and found that they fit as if they had been tailored for my body, accenting every curve, while still covering everything necessary. I slipped on a dark pair of heels and found myself glancing at the clock in anticipation of the afternoon.

I found myself getting worried as clouds drifted in, blocking out the sun, the clouds seemed to loom overheard as if promising to rain of my perfect day. I fixed my hair quickly by tossing it into a low ponytail that fell forward over my shoulder then headed downstairs as my stomach was complaining about missing breakfast.

I poured a bowl of cereal and made some toast as I watched the raindrops begin to fall, my mood souring as I heard their soft plunking against the window panes. I was worried that Edward might want to cancel our plans as the town seemed to be at the start of a major storm. I paced from one room to the other, cringing when I heard the phone ring.

I grabbed the handset of the cradle and hesitantly put it to my ear. I said a quiet , "Hello, Swan residence…" before I held my breath, worried that it would be Edward cancelling our date due to the weather. "Bella?" I breathed a sigh of relief as my father's voice rang out across the line. "Yeah, Dad." I replied much more chipper than I had only a short time ago.

"Bells…would you mind if I went over to Billy's after work to head out fishing in the morning?" Charlie asked worriedly. "This is perfect weather to catch the really big ones. We want to get out there early while they are still biting. But I won't go if you will feel uncomfortable at home on your own tonight." He added, his voice heavy with concern.

I knew that my dad was used to picking up and going whenever he wanted, and since I had arrived he had changed his whole lifestyle. "No problem Cha…dad. I am almost eighteen, I can handle a night on my own, I have done it long before now with Renee. I'll be fine."

Charlie cleared his throat at the mention of my mom, but continued talking. "I know you have a date with that boy anyhow, just remember not to be out too late. Call me to let me know that your home safe, okay Bells?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure thing, Dad." I replied with a grin, happy that there would be no awkward father daughter moment if I wanted to invite Edward in, or if I kissed him longer than my father thought was appropriate. "Tell Billy and Jacob I said hi." I added before saying goodnight. I could hear the relief in his voice as he told me to have fun tonight and that he would see me tomorrow.

I hung up the phone and was surprised as it started to ring almost at once. I laughed as I picked it up. "Forget something?" I questioned wondering what it was that my father must have forgotten to tell me.

"Actually yes." A deep rich voice purred out across the phone. Edward! "I forgot to call you and wish you a good morning this morning. I hope you don't mind my calling now to do so." I didn't mind him calling…in fact I didn't mind a single thing he did." Um, of course not, Edward. That's very sweet of you." I said softly, thankful that he could not see me blush through the phone.

"I was calling for another reason as well." He continued. There it was…this was the 'I'm sorry' call. "Oh, really?" I questioned. Way to come off as being articulate Bella. I berated myself mentally. "Yes...I actually called to see if I could pick you up a bit early? That is if you don't mind." He asked hesitantly. Of course I didn't mind. "I'd love that, Edward." I breathed out quickly, trying to keep myself from telling him the other things I would like him to do to me.

I shook my head to ward of the lustful thoughts that I always seemed to find myself having of Edward. "When would you like me to come over? Everyone is looking forward to meeting you." He said with a chuckle on his end. "How about as soon as you can… I have really missed you." I told him honestly. I heard an intake of breath, and wondered what he was doing. "I'll be there in five minutes." He said in a rush of words.

"I'll be waiting at the door." I answered, my body flooding with desire as I realized the fact that he wanted to see me as badly as I wanted to see him. The phone clicked and I dropped it back in its cradle. I rushed to the mirror to check my reflection before carefully making my way to the front door. I grabbed a rain coat as I glimpsed the deluge that seemed to be pouring down upon Forks.

I pulled open the door just as Edward's Volvo pulled in and jumped out of the car with an umbrella in hand and he rushed to my side with it open. "I didn't want you to get wet. "He said with his crooked smile. I inhaled deeply at his sweet actions and grinned at him. He was too amazing to be real…he thought of everything.

I felt the familiar electric tingle that always seemed to pulse between us, but for some reason it seemed more intense than usual today, as if the air around us was heavier and adding to the passionate intensity that usually surrounded our bodies when we were close. Edward seemed to feel it to, and he leaned closer to me. As he drew nearer the electricity jumped up a notch. Edward's eyes seemed to darken as he looked at me.

"How rude you must think me. I didn't say a proper hello." He said in a thick voice as his eyes gazed first at my lips, and then deeply into my eyes. I swallowed as I felt the arousal that he often caused flood my thin panties. Edward leaned closer still, his lips brushing ever so softly across my own. His cool mouth played delicately across my heated one, the smoothness of his lips igniting a passion in me that flooded through my body. He pulled backwards moving slightly away from me, breathing heavily, his breath fanning gently across my face.

"Then I would be rude for not returning such a warm greeting." I replied pushing forward to close the space between us once more as my lips sought his out to the symphony of raindrops. I thought I heard him growl, and the sound made me shiver in delight. Perhaps under this smooth exterior there was an animal, an animal that I would release. The idea almost made me moan against his lips.

Edward rocked back unsteadily on his heels, looking at me warily. "We should go now…or I will never be able to tear myself away from you." He whispered so low I almost didn't hear him. I nodded mutely and accepted the hand he had offered me. It would probably not be a great idea to keep his family waiting.

We ran to the car, or actually he ran and I stumbled, but he always caught me. Before I had time to wrap my head around the closeness of Edward, we were pulling into a long, heavily wooded driveway. I was in awe as I watched us approach a large tasteful, yet trendy house.

Edward must have seen my mouth drop open, as he chuckled and said. "Home sweet home." Edward slipped out of the car with the umbrella and he came round to my side to help me out. We ran to the house screaming in laughter as the rain blew around us.

I was led into the grandiose house and Edward guided me into the house. I inhaled deeply smelling the delicious odor of baking cookies. We came across the kitchen first, where a beautiful woman was standing amidst trays and trays of cookies, not a single hair on her head was out of place.

This had to be Edward's mother. She turned to greet us as we entered the kitchen, stopping first to give Edward a quick kiss on the cheek before opening her arms to me in a welcoming hug. I happily returned the gesture, noting that she smelled far nicer than the cookies, like lilacs and cinnamon.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella." She chirped. "I have been wondering about the woman who has stolen our Edward's heart. " She said while casting a sly smile at her son. I knew that she was Edward's adopted mother, but the love between them was visible. I could tell she loved him as if he were her own child. I looked down at the ground and muttered under my breath so no one would hear, "He has mine, so I guess we're even."

After talking for a while Edward pulled me from room to room, reacquainting me with his siblings, and reminding me of how each of them were truly related, as Rosalie and Jasper were, verses how they were paired off into couples. I had found the idea of siblings who were dating different when he had explained it, but I was happy that after suffering such devastating losses, they had each managed to recover and move on with their lives, finding new loves and a new family with one another.

Just as we were finishing our hellos, a regal looking blonde man descended the stairs, heading into the living room. Edward introduced me to Carlisle, his father in every way. The man looked hardly old enough to have a small child of his own, but he exuded wisdom in a manner that I had never seen before. I could see how he fit into the fatherly role that he had been placed in.

"Welcome, Bella. I am so glad that you could join us today." He said with a smile, making me feel very welcomed indeed. We all spent the day getting to know one another. I helped Esme clean up from her baking, though there hardly seemed to be any dirt to clean. The house was immaculate making me wonder if Esme had a cleaning service that came in, or if she had an obsessive compulsive disorder.

She let me have as many of the fresh baked cookies as I wanted, citing the fact that she could always make more if they ran out. Edward's brother Emmett groaned when he came in complaining that he was always supposed to get the first cookie. I felt bad for getting in the way of a family habit, but Esme smirked at him, rolling her eyes as she told him to get over it and pick another cookie. He was careful to pick out the one that looked the biggest, taking it with him as he left the room in a grump.

Esme laughed and told me not to be bothered by him, stating that he had already had a few too many. I laughed imagining how many cookies he could pack away if he tried. We spent time talking, and playing video games, that must have made Emmett forgive me as the cookies were never brought up again, and he smiled at me every time he beat me in whatever game we were playing.

Rosalie and Alice complained about how often they had to deal with the boys hogging the television, and they asked if I wanted to escape for a bit to get my nails done. I glanced at Edward and he smiled and gestured for me to go with them.

I was so glad that I had. Aside from the fact that Alice and I were becoming fast friends, it gave me a chance to get to know Rose, the two were very close, and spent a great deal of time shopping together. They even invited me out to go shopping the next day. They prodded me with questions about Edward, and how I felt about him, I blushed crimson as I tried to find the words to explain that I felt he was my whole world without sounding like I was mentally challenged.

Esme set a large dinner out for everyone, and I noticed that everyone tended to fiddle with their food, eating only the smallest amounts. Herr cooking was superb, but I wondered if I was missing something since no one else seemed to think so. I complimented her culinary skills and heard everyone rush to do the same, but it sounded false to my ears. I wondered if they were just trying to humor their mother so she wasn't offended.

I chose to ignore it, even if it didn't seem quite right, it was their family and not my place to intrude. After dinner we watched a movie together. It was nice to see everyone settle down into couples to snuggle up and enjoy the show. I tried not to let myself get to cozy with Edward for every time I felt my body brush against his I felt the jolt of energy from the touch, and I wanted him more and more with each touch.

After the movie was over I politely thanked everyone, then realizing it was getting late, told Edward I should be getting home. I bid his family goodnight and thanked them for everything they had done to make it such a wonderful evening. I received many hugs and invitations to come again, but my mind just kept telling me to go home.

It was still pouring outside and we ran to the car the same way we had earlier, with the rain trying to pound us from all sides. We managed to get to the car still half dry and drove slowly back to my house. When we pulled into the drive way I quickly pulled out my cell phone to call Charlie so he would know I was home. I wished him good luck with the fish in the morning and he wished me a good night.

I tossed the phone back in my pocket and Edward asked if he could walk me to the door. I inhaled sharply, excited at the idea and I nodded my head. We made our way up the path with the umbrella, but the wind grasped it and bent it backwards. I started laughing, and Edward scooped me up, carrying me to the porch where he gently placed me down.

As my laughter died down I felt it. The intense electricity, magnified. It was as if Edward and I were a part of the storm itself. I felt every nerve in my body come alive, every last cell was quivering with energy and need as I gazed up at him. The falling rain raced over him, tracing over his brow and the fine slant of his nose, his usually tousled hair was slick from the rain and begged for me to run my fingers through it to restore it to its former disheveled glory.

My breaths were becoming ragged as I looked him over. His clothes were plastered to his body, allowing me to see the defined lines they hid, and I felt a fresh cascade of warmth from my core. I raised my eyes to meet his and I saw my own need reflected. There was only one thing left to say.

"Edward…would you come inside with me?"

**Sorry if there are any glaring mistakes, I am exhausted, but I promised to post this tonight. Please forgive me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unexpected Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. But I do have the right to make them get hot and heavy, or downright uncomfortable. **

**Dedication. :This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. Please check out her story Meadow of the Midnight Sun. It is so touching, so hear wrenching to see Edward's POV of Twilight after S.M stopped Midnight sun. Her writing talent is in a class of its own.( I bow humbly before her offering this chapter up as an offering)**

**I am so sorry to have let you all hanging…I hope this lemon filled tart with grated lemon zest topped with sweetened lemon meringue makes up for any disappointment.**

*******Warning-This story is for adults only and contains sexually explicit material!********

**Chapter 20**

**Sealed with a kiss**

Edward's POV

The entire evening had been torture, pure, painfully sweet unadulterated torture. Having Bella in my home, having her meet those closest to me was wonderful, but being able to smell her constant state of arousal was driving me to distraction.

My entire family was aware of how she was reacting to my nearness and while some were understanding of her human impulses, others were downright lewd. Emmett had kept up an ongoing commentary in his head each time a fresh wave of her delicious nectar permeated the air.

_Yes folks, she wants the hundred year old virgin, her body wants him to slide his tongue where no man has gone before. The holy-grail awaits the man who seeks it. Is he man enough…she sure thinks he is…she wants to ride his pogo stick!_

Emmett finally relented when I begged Rosalie to shut him up. She did it with a sigh of annoyance as she directed her thoughts at me. _You better take care of that, and I mean sooner than later, Edward. _Rosalie shut Emmett up with only five words…no sex for a year. The rest of the evening he almost physically restrained himself from acting upon his impulses chanting a mantra of _Nothing is worth no sex for a year…nothing is worth no sex for a year _in his head_._

After we watched a movie as a family, and I felt myself drowning in my desires as I listened to her heartbeat, it was thrumming like a humming bird, and her skin was flushed and warm. I clenched my fingers into balls, only letting up when Jasper sent of flood of calm through the room. I hadn't even noticed the passage of time as I sat there, lost in a waking dream of tantalizing sensations as my manhood strained to be released, in more than one sense of the word.

Bella rose stiffly from her seat suddenly, and stretched her arms, giving us all the cue to do the same so we seemed uncomfortable after sitting for hours, and it was only then that I realized the movie was over. Bella spoke to each member of my family, bidding them goodnight and thanking them for their hospitality.

Esme glowed at the compliments, mentally telling me how sweet she thought Bella was, and Carlisle thoughts were of a similar tenor, admitting that she was indeed very kind. Rose's thoughts were of relief, though even she had to concede that Bella was kind hearted and polite. She was simply glad that Bella was leaving so she wouldn't have to sidetrack Emmett any longer.

Jasper and Alice bid Bella goodnight and Jasper tugged Alice upstairs before we had even left, his thoughts apologetic, _Sorry Edward, but between you two all night I have got to go and take care of things. _I knew he felt sorry for me, but he grinned none the less as the ascended the steps. Alice giggled to low for Bella to hear, but I knew where they were going, wishing to do the same thing with Bella.

I pushed the thought away, and helped her get her coat, grabbing the umbrella to shelter her from the worst of the storm as we made our way to the car. Once inside I was careful to drive slowly, so not to alarm her, being careful to focus on the road and avoiding the deep puddles to try and control the urges that were pulsing through my body.

I pulled into Bella's drive and noticed that her father's police cruiser was still not at home. As I wondered what time he would be arriving, Bella pulled out a small cell from her pocket and dialed a number. I heard her father's voice gruff on the other end as she told him that she was home safe. He told her to have a goodnight, and that he would see her tomorrow. What tomorrow?

That meant my Bella would be alone all night, unprotected and…and unsupervised. My chest began to rise and fall as I realized that there would be no one but her in her home all night. If only she were comfortable with pushing the boundaries of our relationship, tonight would be an amazing opportunity.

I got out of the car, opening the umbrella as I tried to focus of the way the wind was causing the raindrops to hit the ground and bounce back up instead of how it would feel to wrap her soft body in my arms as I explored her. I walked calmly over to her side of the car and opened the door as she got out and looked at me. Even In the dark cloudy storm she looked ravishing.

I moved with her as she began to walk up the path to her house when the wind suddenly tore at the umbrella, bending it backwards and rending it useless. Bella began to laugh, and I looked at her, taking in the way the wind pulled at her hair and her clothes, as if even it wanted her body revealed to be admired.

I growled and scooped her up, feeling the heat of her body through our wet clothes as the rain caused her clothing to mold to her curves. I set her down on her steps trying to distance myself from her, feeling the power of the storm as I had earlier when we had kissed. Somehow the currents of electricity made the almost unbearable feeling I already had for Bella, multiply tenfold.

I glanced at her, seeing the way the rain made her skin pulse with energy, smelling her more potently than ever with the humidity from the rain. I wanted her, so much…I needed her to want me the way I wanted her. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put off the coupling that my body craved, knowing she was my mate.

Bella's eyes were almost black against the storm, and her chest rose and fell quickly as she took in rapid, shallow breaths. Her eyes seemed to pierce mine with their intensity. I tried to steel myself again the desires raging through my body, to bid her goodnight when she opened the soft red blossoms that were her lips and spoke the words that I knew would be my undoing. "Edward…would you come inside with me?"

I couldn't respond, simply nodding mutely as she fumbled for the keys and unlocked the door. She grasped my hand and I allowed her to pull me inside with her. She closed the door and locked it, leaning her back against it.

I stood there frozen, unsure of what to do, did she mean what I hoped she meant? I didn't have to wait a moment longer to figure out her intentions as she moved to me and slid her fingers up over my chest, parting her hands as they reached my collarbone then continued to journey on into my damp hair.

She fisted her fingers into my hair, grasping the strands almost viciously as she pulled me forward join my lips with hers in a life altering kiss filled with want and desire, a need matched only by my own. I felt my body react and almost pulled away, knowing she could feel the way my hard length pressed into her abdomen. I did not want to embarrass her with my desire for her, but to my surprise she pushed herself against me, moaning at the friction it caused.

My mind snapped and I pulled her body off her feet, holding her to me as she lifted a leg and anchored herself firmly against my throbbing erection. I hissed in pleasure, and heard Bella murmur a soft, "Please…Edward…up…upstairs."

She was my queen and her wish was my command. I lifted her body higher so I could wrap her legs around my hips aligning us perfectly. I carried her up the stairs slowly, relishing in the way each movement caused her body to gyrate against me.

I almost walked into her room, before I remembered I wasn't supposed to know which room was hers, so I halted and Bella spoke out the answer, "The last door…on the left." She gasped in between kisses.

I was thankful that the door was ajar, and I pushed it open closing it with a kick of my foot. I moved over to the bed, and lowered myself so I could place her gently on it. I felt her hands pulling at my jacket, and I helped her remove it, my mind flying with the fact that we were so close. She grabbed at my shirt, and her fingers fumbled with the buttons. I reached down and ripped them, not caring that the shirt was ruined, only caring that one more layer was being peeled away.

I ran my hands up Bella's back, allowing my fingers to slide under the thin wet fabric of her shirt as she shook off her jacket. She raised her arms to allow me to remove the offending fabric from her luscious skin. I inhaled sharply as I took in the sight of her breasts ensconced in pale blue lace. "So beautiful," I whispered as I lowered my lips to her collarbone, kissing a trail down her chest as she sighed and lolled her head backwards.

I felt her hands grasp at my belt as I leaned forward over her, laying her back on the bed as I worshipped the part of her body she had revealed to me. Never had anything so perfect ever been witnessed, the way her creamy skin pressed against the lace of her undergarments. It invited me in. I reached around her releasing the clasp of her bra, to allow me to slide it forward away from her body to reveal her round breasts.

Bella moved her hands around my waist following the leather of my belt as she sought out its buckle before her fingers released it. She pushed her body up against me reminding me that there were other areas of her body waiting to be worshipped as well. I ran my hands down her sides, tracing the swell of her breasts as I allowed them to descend to her waist.

I stopped at the edge of her skirt for only a moment to flutter my fingers across the soft skin of her abdomen before I slipped them under the fabric of her skirt. I felt the edge of her panties then as my fingers slowly dragged her skirt over her rounded hips, and I pulled those down as well. Revealing the rest of her body to my searching eyes.

Bella moaned louder this time as I pulled her skirt down her legs, and she shifted her thighs in front of me, rubbing them together to create friction, but not before I saw the glistening moisture that had teased me all evening.

Bella sat up her eyes bright and luminous as she reached for my pants, opening the button and tugging to pull them and my boxers downward over my rigid member. I rolled my head backward, losing myself in the feeling of being released from my confinements by her…my one and only love. I heard her inhale sharply and looked to see her eyes taking in the size of my manhood that stood out for her alone.

I pulled my clothing off of my lower legs, allowing her a moment to take in my body as I took in hers. Bella leaned backwards on her bed, her eyes raking over my body, and I suddenly felt self conscious, was I what she had hoped for? I leaned forward wanting her to know how I felt about her before this went any further.

"Bella? "I questioned softly. She raised her eyes to mine. "Before anything else happens…even if nothing happens. I want you to know…that…I love you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I have never been intimate …ever…with anyone." I said quietly, not wanting her to be ashamed of my inexperience.

Her eyes rose to mine and I saw the glimmer of unshed tears. "Edward…I have never done this before either. I have never wanted to until I met you. I love you too, and I want us to do this together." She said in a husky tone. I moved forward then, my body pressing flush against hers as I crawled over her. She moved backwards on her bed, allowing me more room, her body rising to meet mine.

I stalked over her, gently reaching down with one hand to run it over her legs as she opened them for me, allowing me to settle in the heaven that was nestled between them. Bella moaned as she felt my length press against her core, and I leaned forward to lave kisses over her face and neck.

I felt Bella's hands trace up over my lower back and I pressed down against her, her heat was indescribable as it pressed against the cool skin of my erection. Bella ran her lips up over my neck, her tongue darting out to taste my earlobe before her teeth nibbled it gently. I couldn't help the way my body bucked in response to the sensation, my movement earning me a whimper of pleasure from her lips.

"Edward…. I'm...I'm not on any sort of…um birth control, do you have… a, a condom?" She asked softly. I shook my head at her question but I bent my neck to allow me access to her ear and I licked the shell of it as I responded.. "No, my love. I don't. But I think I should tell you that I can't have children…due to an unforeseen accident years ago." I whispered worried that she would put an end to our intimate situation.

Much to my delight she didn't hesitate in her response. "That's all I was worried about. "She said as she pushed her hips up against mine in a demand and I answered tracing my hands over her hips as she writhed in front of me on the bed. Her arousal was increasing with each touch each rub, and her breath came in gasps every time I touched her.

I traced my fingers down over the inside of her thighs and she spread them even further, opening her beautiful flower for me. I saw the slickness of her desire, smelled the sweetness and wanted to taste it for myself, but there was a more pressing need. I had to make her mine.

I grasped my rigid shaft in my hand and aligned myself with her entrance. The tip of my manhood sliding softly against her pleasure centre, causing her to moan my name, that was the only thing I needed to remind myself that she wanted this as much as I did,

I pressed forward, feeling her tight heat enclose over me as bit by bit I pushed forward. The pleasure was so intense I didn't know if I could keep myself from ramming into her to release the pent up need I had, but I managed. Bella became more vocal, repeating my name as if it were a prayer.

A few inches in I felt it, the wall of her virginity, the wall that said I was hers first, and that told me know one else would ever be to her what I was at this moment. I stilled for a moment, afraid to cause her pain, but to my surprised Bella would have none of it. She gyrated her hips, upwards, thrusting me through her purity, giving herself to me in a way she would never do to anyone else.

I froze for a moment scenting the fresh blood from her hymen, and the monster in me tried to fight for dominance. He surged towards the surface of my consciousness trying to seek his chance to drink such a potent nectar, but I would have none of it. She was mine, mine alone and not his, even if he was part of me, I refused to share her. Bella's soft mewl shook me out of my stupor.

"Please Edward…" She begged prompting me to move to ease her discomfort. I moved in until I was fully sheathed inside her fiery centre. It was as if she was made for me, fitting me completely as her wetness quivered around me. She moaned my name loudly spurning me to move in and out.

I could not refrain from calling her name as my pleasure spiraled out of control. I felt her body react with mine, feeling her muscles move around me. I opened my eyes to watch her form as I thrusted in and out of her, seeing her splayed out before me as if she were an alter for me to show my devotion. Her breasts were swaying from the power of my loving and they enticed me to reach for them, and to gently palm them causing her nipples to tighten against my hands.

I squeezed the hardened nubs gently, earning a small scream of bliss. Her noises caused me to move faster and I took further pleasure in the way my body came in contact with hers as I filled her to capacity. I felt her muscles begin to constrict around me as her voice began to waver in her moaning. I grabbed her hips, and angled her body to meet up with mine as I plunged over and over into her heat, thrusting so deep I felt the head of my erection rub up against a soft part of her innards as I sought to provide us with what we both craved.

Bella's body suddenly arched upwards and she screamed out my name at the top of her lungs, "EDDDDWWARRRDDDD!" I felt her muscles cinch tightly around me as she continued to ride out her euphoria while moaning incomprehensible noises. The intense pleasure this caused pulled my own release from deep within my aching loins and I felt each constriction as I ejaculated my cold seed deep inside of her.

It was beyond words. We were fire and Ice, Bella and I. Two opposites that came together to make a whole, complete entity. We were now one. I leaned forward to capture her panting lips with my own, holding my weight off of her body as I leaned over her. Bella's eyes were wide with emotion as she looked up at me.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered running her fingers over my brow so lightly I almost wouldn't have felt it. "As I love you." I told her kissing her once again. "Thank you for giving me such a precious gift." I whispered in her ear as I rolled us over onto our sides. I was still buried deep inside her, feeling every pulse of her heart as her breathing even out. "I should be thanking you for making it the most amazing moment of my life." She whispered tiredly against my chest.

I don't think she expected me to hear her, but my vampire hearing was powerful and I just lay there holding her, letting the impact of her words settle over me as she fell asleep. She loved me, and she had given herself to me, her heart and soul, and her body as well. She had just made my life complete. But was it fair that I was not being honest with her?

I pushed down the doubt and uneasiness, instead letting myself take pleasure in the feeling of being enclosed within her warmth, loving how she felt over my once again firm length. She was the reason for everything, and nothing else mattered…Bella was my life and I would do whatever it took to make her happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Unexpected Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**Chapter dedication: TraciSnow, because your reviews make me laugh.**

**Don't expect this many chapters every week! I am only human you know…If I were a vamp they would come out even faster…sigh**

***************Warning! This story is for adult readers only***************

Chapter 21

A dream to dream

Bella's POV

Every moment, every touch and caress had been perfect. I had given myself to Edward and he had given me a night that I would remember for the rest of my life. I had never imagined the power of the feelings that would flood my body as I gave my virginity to the man I loved. I had expected pain and discomfort, but I hadn't expected it to hold so much intense pleasure, even the pain had been eased by the coiling springs of delight as my body reacted to his presence inside of mine.

He had filled me, fitting me perfectly in every way. His body hitting places I had no prior knowledge of possessing, but that made me moan and cry out in bliss as he move his body against them. And the way I had felt when the waves on pleasure had crashed over me, was beyond words. I felt as if I had leaped from the highest peak of a mountain to arrive safe and exhausted at its base.

My every muscle quivered with joy and fatigue as he turned me ever so gently, our bodies still joined, on our sides as he stroked my back and my arms. His touch now soothing and reverent as I closed my eyes. I told him I loved him, the truth flooding out through each word I uttered, and I knew I would never love another the way I loved him, I wanted to love him forever. I fell asleep thinking about the way his cold skin cooled my over heated flesh, and how nice it felt. I didn't notice anything else as I drifted into dreams in his arms.

I awoke later with a start, my body rocking and pulsing with need. I had dreamt about Edward running his finely taped fingers over my body once more, and the dream coupled with what I had finally experienced for real was too much, arousing me instantly, filled with desire. I opened my eyes to discover I was no longer on my side, but on my stomach against Edward's smooth chest. I glanced down, surprised to find him awake, his darkened eyes searching mine.

I realized with surprise that I must have been moving in my dreams, and Edward's length was still inside me. I must have woken him up, and I blushed as I realized I had been acting out my dream on the real thing. I looked down, seeing the way his body disappeared between my thighs and I felt my muscles twitch in desire. His body responded jolting inside of me as he watched me. "Sorry...I." I started to say, trying to voice my embarrassment for the way my body betrayed me, but his hand rose to cover my lips. "Love, …please never say that your sorry for wanting this…us, to be together. I'm yours , Bella" He murmured as his hips pushed up against me.

I could feel the rigidness of his length inside me, as I allowed my fingers to run over his chest, stroking the lines of his muscles until his flesh disappeared against mine. I reached down to feel the connection between us, wanting to prove to myself that it was real. I couldn't help but wonder how his body could feel so cool while mine was a raging inferno.

I moved myself lifting up partway off of his erection and I felt his powerful fingers grasp my hips. I wanted to feel his hardness for a moment before I let my body fall over him once more. I loved knowing that he was inside me, joined with me, making us one, a single entity. I let me head fall forward as Edward lifted his hips upwards once again, pushing his coolness deeper into my core, and I moaned as I felt his rigidity slid through my fingers, disappearing inside of my pleasure center.

I couldn't help moving my body against him, moving my hands up to support myself against his unyielding chest. I moved my hips in a circular motion as I let myself be overcome by the sensations inside of me. Pleasure, gratification, harmony…I could feel every beat of my heart as it pounded away in synch with our increased thrusts.

I left Edward's name fall from my lips over and over, not caring if he heard. He was the one doing this to me and I wanted him to know I was aware of it. I felt his hands slid down over my hips to find purchase on my bottom as he gripped each cheek in one of his cool hands. His hips began to thrust harder below me and I could feel my breasts rising and falling against my chest, the sensation only adding to my euphoria and he plunged into me forcefully.

I looked at Edward and his eyes met mine, his gaze fierce, and yet full of love and devotion as he gritted his teeth, driving his length into me over and over. I cried out as I felt the coiling constrict deep inside me and I threw my head back to give myself over to the rapture as my orgasm exploded from me.

I let my mouth open and I released the only words possible at the moment. "Oh…God! Ed..ward… I… I ..l…love you!" I wailed to the ceiling as the intensity of my high continued to flood through me. I heard a roar, that sounded like thunder and suddenly I found myself under Edward once more as he plunged his rock hard manhood into my body over and over.

His every move was intensely powerful, almost on the edge of pain, but I was so far gone into pleasure that pain was impossible. It was as if he was gaining momentum, sinking himself into my heat over and over as he pulled himself almost the whole way out, his length rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs before he plummeted back into my depths.

I felt a tremendous tingling between my legs, that pulsed through my whole body, and I felt my muscles clench down on his hard shaft to hold him as my third and most violent orgasm of the night swept through my body, causing my frame to bend to its will.

Edward seized my hips and held me to him as his body shuddered and throbbed inside of me. I could feel his coolness fill me up, and it felt right. As my euphoria became to wan, I couldn't help think to what he had said earlier about not being able to have children, and I was sadden. His children would be the most beautiful children on the planet with his bronze hair and golden eyes. I would happily bear him many children in the years to come after college if he kept me that long.

I disregarded the thought, instead directing my focus back to Edward, seeing his body sag slightly as his form gave way to the lethargy that followed such pleasure. I pulled him down beside me, noticing that even as tired as he seemed that he was careful not to squish me.

Edward gently pulled himself out of me, and I groaned happily at the small bit of friction. He lay beside me, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me to face him. I noticed that even as my skin cooled, as always his was much cooler, and he didn't seem nearly as out of breath as I was, but I didn't bother to continue focusing on that when his face was so close to mine.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and kissed each of my cheeks one at a time. He started talking to me in the softest, velvety voice, as if his words were a caress of their own. "My, sweet, beautiful, Bella…you have made every wish I ever had come true." I snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket up over me, tucking me into its softness.

I murmured that I felt the same way. He was more than I ever imagined I would have in my life, especially at this age. I had expected to search for years before I found someone I cared for with even a quarter of the intensity I felt for Edward. I had never imagined this sort of connection was possible.

"I know that we, um, are only young, but I know that I will never find anyone I love as much as I love you, Bella." He continued. I lifted my head to look up at him. His brow had small lines between his eyes as if he were worried, so I reached up o smooth them away with my fingertips. I felt his chest rise beneath me as he took a deep breath before speaking once more. "Bella…when your eighteen…will you marry me?" My hand froze.

**I know I know you hate cliffy's, but I didn't plan this part, it just came out. He is not asking her to marry him now, he is asking her to marry him as soon as there able. And legally they could be married now if she had parental consent(I know my husband and I did it, we married at 17 and 19 respectively, and would have done it sooner if we had been allowed to****)**

**I do think that people fall in love this quickly, there is an electricity that is present in some relationships that you feel from the first touch that jolts you to the core. I am sorry if anyone feels they are moving to fast, but keep in mind he knows she is his mate, his love until the end of time, and she feels it too. I am not promising that everything is going to be smooth sailing.**

**Please Review!**

**Special thanks for all your support to:**

12on12

82ggm

AFanofyou

abby85

alex121

alk0918

Andi31

AdDiCt3D24

Ancora Imparo 83

AngelofSeduction

Anima92

Asumamori

b4bystar

babygirl83

Bamabnd

BaristaPrincess

bbysupergurl78

bcbc68

beans and cornbread

Beefxx

Belladeehanson

berdb

biggimpin001

bitinhooked

Boba Tea Freak

Born 2 B A Vampire

bookishkimi

brittany08forever

bzwifenmom24-7

Caeruleussun

Cami2186

carina28

Catbratty

chadsonville

ChelseaStreet

ClOsEtFaN71

CrisieMarie

Coleen561

Crystal-Waterz-at-Twilight

Culfindae

Cullenfest

cullenlover2

Daisy681

Danata Niall

dancingleemur

DazzledbyRobward

Dollarsrme

edward4life1

edwardbella92

ej101

eonini

EllieMay Duncan

Ephany

Evelyn Isabella Heart

fallunder

famousiam

fireflyOrlh

gabby871

galaxia94

Glam009

Geordigirl40

Golden Bee

Gothic Vamp Girl

gYpSygIrL-1218

Hb2501

hhearts

HeartOfDarkess

henbi

hhvampire

hollymarie6

Holy Cross Baby

.twilight2

ILOVETWILIGHT79

iluvec2

jaantjj

jarethstwilighteyes

jeanmariemonz

Jelly Bean

Jlyric

jvcoleman

Kataang-girl14

Kellynic

kelleytm

.Cantante.83

laguna2tahoe

khanm

kidnurse123

kool kat132

krys20ca

lady527

Limbo19

LisaH28

loren1989

loserbelle

lovinedward4eva

Loving Lady

maggiexmae

mamato

MamaVampDaughterWolf

miawmiaw

missFANPIRE1

Mollyliz Cullen

mouse555

msr108

mymstories

Mysteryfreak

nalday

nattyface

nikkistew

neeta1711

nicolleio

NubeanGoddess

ObsessedFanpire313

Panda-girl19

PennyLaneMasenCullen1

Piebald46

piggles971

PINKIZLIFE101

Prassacut

Rararay

Red254

Ruby Pen

robinxstarfire

sally and jack

SamMomo

Sasabell

Scarletocean

shea1223

sevenmagix

Shelly81

shorty1773

SkinnyScorpio

SleepMyBella

snusa

Spunkystew

Ssaaaamoooo

StarStruck75

StewDutch

Svaughnt

tamiland

tania 15

TeamBellaCullen

textbratt67

thunderful

The Beatles Mania Girl

Tonia Rains

TraciSnow

TwilightGuru09

Twi-Lite Kiss

4music

Twisted Puppy

Vampalicious04

Vampirelovetoo

viahiptop6

waitingforupdates

weeblondiebex

werrie

wrighthangal

xTwilightLove

xxPunkRockBeautyQueenxx

Yuumei-Tenshi

**Your review, favorites and Alerts mean so much to me! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Unexpected Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**Wow what a response to the last chapter! I have 210 reviews now. There are so many people to respond to that I figured the best way to say thank you was just to sit down and write you another chapter…..you don't mind do you?**

**********************WARNING! This story is for adult readers….If you are not at least 18…do your parents know what you're up to?***************************************

Chapter22

Do I?

Edward's POV

I laid there staring at my beautiful Bella. She lay against my chest with her dark auburn locks tousled from our love making. Her brown eyes were wide as she gazed at me. Her mouth hung open in a delicate o as she took in the question I had just presented to her.

I had asked her to marry me. The thought had been on my mind for days now, but I had solemnly sworn to myself that I would wait until she felt confident enough in her feelings for me to profess the fact that she loved me too.

Waiting for her to admit what Jasper assured me she already felt, was torturous, but hearing those words finally grace her lips was like heaven, glorious, redeeming heaven. Now that we had allowed ourselves the freedom of voicing our inner emotions, we had been unable to stop. The words falling from our lips over and over as we consummated the love we felt physically.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms as her gaze became distant. What was wrong? Was it too soon? Did she not want me that way? My inner anxieties were eating away at me. I had never done this before as a human or as a vampire, and I was worried that I had just ruined everything by pushing her before she was prepared.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice cracking with the intense emotions that were racing through my mind at vampire speed. Her eyes suddenly refocused and they narrowed as they looked at me. She inhaled deeply as her brow furrowed. "What… did you say?" She asked me slowly, her voice heavy with confusion.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily and repeated the most life altering question I had ever uttered before.

"I asked…, Bella. If once you turn eighteen….will you marry me?" I asked the question slowly, my voice heavy with strain, but then I rushed on, "Or when your nineteen…or twenty. I...I just know that you are my forever…and I don't want to wait forever to start it with you. We can go to school, do whatever we like. I want to give you everything you want or need…I" I rambled on as Bella watched me carefully.

"I have all the wealth we could ever need, we can get a house. We can travel…"I continued.

"Yes." Bella said. "Yes." I agreed as I continued, "We can travel, we can take up hobbies. We can do anything your heart desires, I will do anything you wish, my love. All that matters to me is that I have you…" I said, my voice finally dropping off to nothingness as I realized Bella was looking at me oddly now.

Her eyes were shining, her lips pulled into a soft smile that only enhanced the beauty of her delicate features. Suddenly she began to laugh and I looked at her wondering what I might have missed to make her react this way.

"Edward." She giggled, "I love you so much."

"And I will love you for every day of my existence." I replied to her, wanting her to know how much she meant to me. Words would never be enough to describe the depths of the devotion I felt for her.

She rose herself up onto her arms and leaned over to kiss my chest softly. Her kisses moved upwards fluttering against my rock hard skin with airiness comparable to that of a butterflies wing. She drifted upward, repeating her tender ministrations as she came across my collarbone and ascended the column of my throat.

I felt my body reawaken for the umpteenth time this blissful night. My hardened length pulsing against the soft skin of her centre, causing her to moan against my cool skin. She was an angel, an angel of the most amazing abilities. She could turn my life on its axis with only a glance of her mysterious, deep brown eyes.

"I… love… you." She repeated again, her lips pressed firmly against the thinner flesh beneath my jaw. I closed my eyes and let my arms slip up to caress her curvaceous hips as she leaned over me, before allowing them to explore further up her body. I stroked the graceful lines of her ribs as I told her I loved her. I allowed my fingers to fondle the voluptuous curve of her breasts, tracing their roundness with my fingertips, as I told her I would revere her until the stars failed to light up the heavens.

I stopped talking as I felt Bella's finger glide across my lips, stilling them there to ask for my silence. I looked up at her, lost in her beauty as if it were the first time as the moonlight shone off of her skin. She looked as if she were made of the finest ivory. She practically glowed as she loomed over me.

"Edward…Yes…I said…yes!" She enunciated slowly. My eyes widen as her words sunk in, She…Said…Yes! My expression of shock and awe must have been obvious for she giggled and threw herself at me. "Yes…yes…yes…yes." She repeated as she peppered my face with kisses. I swiftly turned our bodies over on the bed, pulling her into me so she was below me and I leaned over her.

"Yes…?" I repeated, wanting to make sure that my usually infallible mind, had not finally failed me. "Yes!" She said once more, "A hundred, million times, yes." She continued softly. I leaned over to capture her mouth with mine, tracing her lips with my own until they became swollen with her desire for me.

I could smell her desire rising, her aroma filling the air, intoxicating me with its sweetness. I eased myself between her legs, finding her core warm and wet for me, only for me. I felt a growl rise in my chest as she thrust her hips up to rock against my hardness and I forced it away, shouting her name instead.

Bella opened her legs wider, biting her lip as she whimpered, "Please… Edward." She begged me. I could never deny her, nor would I ever wish to. I grasped her hips and pulled her flush against my groin, aligning myself so I slid straight into her warmth. It felt so right…our bodies were meant to be united this way.

I thought of the way our bodies had joined for the first time only hours ago, the way I had claimed her and filled her so thoroughly with my length and the essence of my manhood. I felt this same euphoria as she slept with my hard member still inside her and my body had reacted to her every unconscious movement, hardening and releasing into her heat over and over as she slept until eventually her body couldn't help but react to mine and she woke needing me again.

But this, knowing she would be mine, was beyond everything else, she wanted to give herself to me forever. My consciousness growled at me, accusing me of neglecting to tell her what forever entailed, but I tuned those thoughts away, focusing instead on the way her wetness slid up and down my shaft, the way her muscles clenched around me as she moaned my name, and the way she tried to grasp at my shoulders to draw me closer to her body.

It was everything, and yet I would never have enough of her. I increased my speed, thrusting in and out, making her body tremble as I stroked my hardness over the hard bundle of nerves that crowned her beautiful flower. I noticed her body's reaction to this pressure and I slowed my pace as I felt her heated clitoris move against my cool skin and she cried out in pleasure. I moved slowly and steadily across the sensitive nub feeling her body clench down around mine as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

For a mortal her body held such strength as it tightened around my manhood, pulling my own release from me and her walls contracted around me. I curled my frame towards her as my body shook, emptying itself in chilled spurts into her heated body for the umpteenth time this evening.

She screamed my name as I filled her, crying to the heavens as she uttered the name of holy figures between moans and sighs of pleasure. I pulled her to me, turning her soft, tired, sated form, away from me as I gently eased myself from her center so I could snuggle up to her back.

She sighed tiredly, her body suddenly overcome from such an intense night of passion. I placed my arm lightly over her side, surrounding her in the protective safety of my arms as her body started to give way to the need to sleep. "Edward?" She sighed happily as she snuggled back against me, her eyes closed. "Yes, love." I replied gently, not wanting to disturb her oncoming rest. Bella yawned suddenly before continuing. "Let's not tell Charlie…just yet." She said as sleep over came her. "As you wish love, as you wish." I replied softly. I would do whatever she asked I was just exultant that she was mine.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this, next up the nitty gritty stuff. What will happen next? How will they tell Charlie? What will the Cullen's think? How will Jacob react? Will Emmett tease the crap out of Edward?(lol)**

**Read on and review please!**

**Jennifer**


	23. Chapter 23

Unexpected Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**This chapter is coming to you only because I am feeling horribly unappreciated by my kids, and just in general. I had a baaaaaaaaaaaad day…on so many levels, and your responses to my writing really cheer me up so…. I will write, and you can review…and I will feel better. I know someone appreciates me. **

**I did want to mention something. I don't want anyone to think that Edward had sex with Bella without her consent or anything. He did not take advantage of her. She fell asleep, worn out from their round of lovemaking and he was still inside her. He's not human, his erections have super recovery time. He didn't touch her, or do anything to her, but as she slept her movements and dream actions caused him to have multiple releases. He is not a pervert in that way, he didn't really have a choice in the matter…let's just say he was really glad when she woke up again. This is also why he made sure to remove himself after their last bought of pleasure…..**

**Any questions… anyone? …..Alright…on with the story.**

Chapter 23

Early Arrival.

Bella's POV

I was wrong before. This was definitely the best night sleep I had ever had. Sleeping with Edward's arms snuggly around me was indescribable. Every time I stirred I felt his hands rub over my skin to sooth me. His touches were tender, and reverent, and when I felt their cool touch against my skin, I remembered that he was going to be mine forever.

He had asked me to marry him. To join him in holy matrimony, to be his wife to bear his….well… raise his children should we choose to adopt them. He told me I was his everything. I could almost burst with happiness at his admission.

I could see the faint light of day as I began to stir myself into wakefulness, noting that though it was lighter, it was still pouring rain outside. Today was Sunday, the beginning of a new week, and as far as I was concerned a whole new, and more integral part of my life.

I turned over to find Edward watching me. I decided then that he must be a light sleeper since every time I moved he seemed to be awake. I hope I didn't keep him up all night. "Good morning, angel. "He said in the sexiest voice imaginable. I felt my eyes fighting to open, but I resisted for a few moments longer, turning and snuggling closer to Edward.

I heard Edward's gentle laugh as he kissed the top of my head and held me close. I decide to give in and opened my eyes to look at the handsome man beside me, in my bed. I had totally forgotten that we were still nude, only recalling the fact as I felt my breasts rub against his cool skin causing my nipples to harden, but it held no embarrassment. It felt natural to be this way with him, no restricting material, no limitations, just our bodies skin to skin.

Poor, Edward, I thought as I tried to give him my warmth, he was always so cold. I would have to be sure to close my window if he ever slept over again so he could warm up a little. I decided that I would need to ask him if he had some sort of circulatory condition that made him so cold. I would happily massage him to warm him up.

I glanced up to admired the way the grey light or morning lit up his bronze locks, inviting me to run my fingers through his tresses. His eyes were soft as they gazed down on me and he smiled the crooked smile that caused my knees to weaken. I leaned up to kiss him good morning and suddenly his features froze and his body stilled.

"Edward….What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Edward glanced at me suddenly. "Is Charlie supposed to be home this morning?" He asked urgently. I shook my head suddenly, amused at his worry. "No he is going out fishing with Billy, they should be out all day…why?" Edward glanced at me, looking very nervous suddenly as he spoke hurriedly. "Because I think his plans changed!" He said quickly, jumping up from the bed.

I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself as I ran to the window. Even amidst the downpour I could hear the familiar sound of Charlie's cruiser approaching from the end of the block.

Edward's POV

How on earth did I miss that? I normally hear the thoughts of others when they are far closer than Charlie was now. He was already on the street. I couldn't even rush through dressing since Bella would surely notice something amiss if I was dressed before she was finished.

I glanced at Bella, and was lost for a second in the flush of her face and the way her bare breasts bounced as she tried to dress more quickly than I imagine she ever had before. Even in that moment I found that Charlie's thoughts slipped from my mind and I realized that when I focused too fully on Bella and the proximity of her body, the less I focused on what was happening around us. I would have to be more careful about that in the future.

I berated myself as Bella continued to jump around and pull on her clothes. Her rushing tactics were causing her to totter dangerously as she tried to pull on a pair of jeans, and I moved to her side to catch her before she fell and injured herself against her dresser.

I could hear Charlie's grumbling thoughts as he pulled into the drive. He was very annoyed that his fishing trip had been postponed, and would have preferred to sleep in his own bed last night. I couldn't help thinking how glad I was that he hadn't.

Bella started to whisper frantically, "Edward…Get dressed!" I realized that in the flurry of everything I hadn't even started to grab my things. Bella grabbed my things from random places around the room, shoving them at me as her father's deep voice broke through the silence. "Bells, I'm home...you up?"

Bella's eyes grew as round as saucers as she looked around the room frantically. "Edward if he finds you here…he might kill you." She moaned in fear, her eyes darting to my face as she chewed her lip due to her stress. I gazed at the opened window and made a quick decision. I could tell from a quick survey of nearby minds that no one else was awake in the surrounding homes.

I made my way to the window ledge and held out my hands as I heard Charlie's heavy steps on the stairs. Bella glanced towards the door and then at me her eyes anxious. She tossed my remaining things at me. I caught them in my arms and slipped through the window, landing on the wet ground below with a splash.

I scanned the area, thankful that I was so close to the woods, then I dashed into the thick covering of spruce trees near Bella' house. I stopped and leaned against a tree when I was out of view. I could hear everything from Bella's house from here. Charlie knocked on her door. "Bells? You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah , Dad." Bella said quickly. I could hear her heart pounding away in her chest as she moved about her room. "Ummm…Bella?" Charlie continued. "Yes?" Bella asked her heart beat starting to slow into a more normal rhythm. "Why is Edward's car here?"

I could hear Bella sharp intake of breath and I feared for her emotional stability. How would she explain that? I shouldn't have allowed her to be put in such a predicament. Before Bella could answer I heard a quick squealing of tires as a familiar Jeep came around the corner and pulled up in front of the house honking its horn.

_What the heck is all that noise about? _ Charlie grumbled as he tromped back down the stairs.

I listened carefully as I heard the front door of the house open.

_Edward? _Alice's thoughts pierced into my mind. _I know you're here. I have clean, dry clothes for you. _Even her thoughts held a humorous timbre. Though I did not find a single part of this moment funny.

_Jazz is waiting in the Jeep, your clothes are there. He is going to pull around the corner so you can slip into the Jeep unseen. I will bring home your Volvo after I save Bella._

Have I ever mentioned how nice it is to have a psychic sister? I snuck along the edge of the wooden growth, still listening to what was taking place at Bella's home. I heard Charlie as he answered the door and Alice bid him good morning as she introduced herself. She commented on how great the weather was for fishing. I could tell that Charlie liked her immediately, as far as he was concerned only a nice gal would know about anything about fishing.

I heard Bella come down the stairs and Alice speaking to her, telling her that she was going to take the Volvo back home now since I was feeling much better after the bout of food poisoning I had last night. I could hear Charlie's thoughts as it all clicked into place. Bella had driven herself home since I was feeling too sick. He let out a mental sigh of relief at the realization that I had not been at his home alone with his daughter all night. Alice apologized for not driving her home either, since she had been tired, but Bella told her not to worry about it, she was just thankful for the loan of the car.

I had never been so thankful for Alice's invasive behavior, but this time she was saving my Bella from a horrible embarrassment, and I couldn't have been more thankful. I resolved to tell her how much I appreciated her as soon as she got home.

_Don't thank me just yet. _She thought grimly.

I shook my head. It wasn't like her to refuse credit when it was due.

I quickly lifted my clothes to put them on, but found that they were already drenched and it was pointless to put them on since I had dry clothes so close. I slipped on my boxers to cover my nudity from Jasper, before slipping out of the tree line and into the awaiting Jeep just out of sight of Bella's house. The first thing that greeted me was Emmett's leering smile.

I rolled my eyes as I realized why Alice hadn't wanted me to thank her quite so soon. "Dude, there is no way I don't get to razz on you for this! You just had to jump out of your girl's window…. NAKED!. You can't tell me that you didn't finally get to do the horizontal two step!" Jazz, our little boy has become a man, at long…long…looooonnnnngggg last." Emmett began to laugh at his own juvenile attempt at humor.

Jazz cocked an eyebrow at me haughtily, but said nothing aloud. Choosing to let me read his thoughts instead.

_Edward, I have never felt such an intense mixture of emotions from you… you're so happy and relaxed, yet worried, and grateful…you're just full of…of love…_

I smiled at him, nodding my head to acknowledge that I knew he was right. "I have never felt so many things at once, Jasper and Its all because of Bella." I knew that the very mention of her name brought a warmth to my long dead heart, and Jasper smiled at me, feeling my powerful emotions as they washed through me.

Emmett began a bawdy song from his seat as I tried to tune him out.

"Bella in the morning Bella in the evening, Bella at Suppertime...As long as Edward on the menu he can have Bella anytime!"

Jasper actually groaned at him for that one. I ran my fingers through my hair to distract me from wrapping them around Emmett's throat.

_Just calm down Edward, you know after a few minutes he will give it up, just try to sit it out. _Jasper's thoughts came to me with a wave of calm that I gratefully let sooth away some of my irritation. I continued to ignore Emmett as he ran through a series of verbal and mental comments.

"I hope you didn't give her frost bite! How would you apply the cream?" " Did you have to worry about premature ejaculation? I mean it was your first time…I hope you made sure her bells went off…get it, Bells! I'm sure she'll be fine, as long as she can still walk… After all you were there all night. I hope you were safe. …did you use a mouth guard?" He guffawed heartily before finally continuing.

I groaned internally as I waited for him to quit…It was sure to be a long day.

**A/N**

**I won't usually update this frequently in a row, usually about once a week since I am a teacher, a wife, a mom, and a general crazy person who takes on way too much.**

**Well, I am tired, physically and mentally, so I am going to go to bed and hope tomorrow is a better day.(picture day with fifty 3,4, and 5 year olds….doesn't seem likely does it...ha ha)**

**Please leave some love if you're in the mood to. The green button has to be around here somewhere…lol**

**Jennifer**


	24. Chapter 24

Unexpected Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, This story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**Thanks for all of the well wishes. I will get off my rear and review…I have just been so busy trying to spend time getting things ready for my first major workshop(60 preschool teachers will be attending) and trying to keep writing for my wonderful readers. For those who want to know...picture day was awesome! The kids were amazing and on their best behavior, it could not have gone smoother.**

**Today was a great day, and last night my husband cuddled me all night and told me that after fourteen years he still loves me as much as he did at the start, and he was so lucky to have me.( I reminded him that we have been together for 17 years, but he was only counting married years, as our 15 anniversary is coming up in Aug…lol.)**

**Chapter 24**

Making plans

Edward's POV

I spent the remainder of the weekend and the first part of the week trying to avoid my family. Once Alice had realized that I had asked Bella to marry me without telling her first, she had refused to talk to me. Rosalie had not stopped shouting at me verbally, and mentally. Berating me for numerous wrongs she felt I had committed. She was angry that I had put our family in danger without talking to my family first. She was incensed that I had finally taken the steps to consummate my relationship with Bella without being honest about what we were, which incidentally contradicted the other reason she was mad at me.

The only female in my house who was on proper speaking terms with me was my mother. She made a point of approaching me when I was sitting at my piano trying to work out the melody line of the lullaby that Bella had inspired in my heart. "Edward?" She had asked hesitantly as she had approached the doorway.

"Come in." I had answered. I scanned her thoughts trying to assess the tenor of her emotions. Was she cross with me as well? I could take it I had to. I would deal with whatever my family doled out, they couldn't understand how much Bella meant to me.

However I didn't sense any anger from Esme. She sat down beside me as my fingers glided across the smooth ivory keys, stroking one note after the other. "Did you give Bella a ring yet, Edward?" She asked softly.

"No, not yet." I answered. I had been thinking about what I should give Bella as a symbol of my dedication to her. I wanted to give Bella a ring that I had carried with me since my human mother had passed away. It was not large and flashy, but it was elegant and beautiful just like her, and it would make me feel so proud to see the ring that had symbolized the love between my parents, to signify the same bond for the two of us.

"Oh..." Esme said. "I wondered if you might want to offer her your mother's ring. I know it would mean a lot to you. I'm sure Bella will love it. Any girl who could win your heart has to be special, and there isn't a ring on the planet as special as that one." She fell silent with a soft smile on her face.

I let my hands drop from the keys of the piano as I turned to face my mother. Wordlessly I opened my arms and hugged her to me. She laughed and hugged me back, squeezing me tight. Amidst all of the turbulent emotions in the house, the laughter and jokes about my sex life, and the silent glares I had been receiving, it was nice to know I had some support.

Esme had been my mother since she joined our family. The small difference in our ages made no impact on the relationship we shared. She was my mother, and she always looked out for me, as she did for every other person in our household. I leaned back from our embrace and thanked her softly. She tousled my unruly hair and her smile widened.

"Edward, do you remember the fact that I first met Carlisle when I was human? " Esme asked me softly. I shook my head, because I had over looked that fact, though I knew it was indeed true. "I felt the draw to him, that you must be feeling to Bella, and that she must be feeling to you. I wasn't able to do anything about it, and I thought that my life was ending before it had even begun. When he moved on and I had to face my life without him, I suffered horrendously. I would never wish that on Bella. Your father and I just ask that you bring yourself to tell Bella what we are, and to do it carefully. She is your mate Edward…she deserves to know everything." She finished calmly.

I looked at Esme and realized that she was right. I had been dreading it all along, but I couldn't avoid telling Bella what we were any longer. I would have to wait for the right time, and then I would make sure to tell her everything.

"You're right." I conceded quietly. Esme nodded her head as she stood up. "I am not just right, Edward. I 'm also wiser…" She added with a giggle as she ruffled my hair again before leaving me once more to my music.

I wasn't able to get back into composing, instead I thought of Bella. This past week had been hectic and wonderful. Sunday we had spent the day out together. We picnicked again in our meadow, and made slow, sweet love under the stars, reminding us of our first night together.

Through the week at school we had been together at every possible moment, being sure to maintain the appropriate boundaries at school, while pushing them heavily. Bella was as insatiable as I was. Her hands constantly wondering in places that set my body aquiver with desire and need for her.

We had made it through the week with only one slip. A video during biology class, before lunch had placed us the dark together. Electricity had crackled between our bodies, from every possible surface. Bella had begun running her fingers up my arms, enticing me with her heady, aromatic arousal.

I had spent the class running my fingers along the inseam of her jeans, palming her core under the table, allowing her dampness to encourage me. We had been lost in the feelings of one another, and when the lights flashed on, we both were in a daze. We had sat there breathing heavily until the bell had rung for lunch, at which point we grasped one another's hands and ran until we escaped the school, filling ourselves with one another in the woods as we discarded our clothes and found the bliss that came with joining our bodies as one.

That had been days ago, and I was beginning to battle with my increasing need to unite with my beloved in the most primal of ways. It was now early Saturday morning and Bella had asked me yesterday if I would mind coming over to sit with her and her dad as they watched the game in the afternoon.

I wanted her father to like me so I had agreed not only to come, but to buy the snacks. I still had hours to go before I could show up at her house without it seeming inappropriate. I decided to go out for a quick hunt to pass the time.

I soon found myself racing through the trees, feeling the flow of air against my skin. I loved running, and the way it made me feel as if I was flying. I could outpace the fastest predator, and it made hunting less of a challenge, but the thrill of the hunt was a surge of its own. Stalking the beasts as they moved stealthily through their domain. Scenting the surge of adrenaline as they realized the danger they were in, and finally the pulse of hot, thick blood as it soothed my throat.

I scented the area, finding many badger, deer, and even the scent of moose. But I wanted something more tempting….a predator perhaps. Their blood was much more pleasing. I moved further searching for any pumas, coyotes or bears that might be lingering in the area. Our family tended to hunt the more numerous animal like deer, as they repopulated more easily, but tonight I wanted more, if for no other reason than to distract me from the pain that came from being separated from my Bella.

I finally came across the light scent of blood that was more pleasing to the senses. I could detect numerous odors, and they were small, but the smell led me on since I hadn't stumbled across anything better. I ran the scent through my memory, concluding that it must be a family of foxes.

I found the den a short distance away, and found myself observing a very domestic animal scene as the mother and father took care of a litter of nearly grown pups. I shook my head and turned away, deciding not to obliterate the furry family to fill my needs.

I opened up my nose again to try and search further, yet not wanting to go too far from home in case Bella should need me, and my nose was greeted with a horrific stench. The smell permeated my nose and burned at my senses, any hunger I had felt, receded due to the reek of wet, earthy dog.

I knew that only one animal had that unique, overpowering aroma, and I turned to follow it, finding myself at the treaty line, on our side. On the other side stood a large, russet colored wolf. I didn't need to listen to his mind to know that it was Jacob, but he didn't hesitate to growl at my appearance.

"Don't growl at me dog…I'm on my side of the treaty line." I hissed, lowering myself to the ground in a defensive stance. His thoughts lashed out at me, showing that he had no idea of my particular skill.

_I'll growl at you if I want to, you damn leech. Walking around like you own the place. I dare you to take one step over this line so I can rip your ugly face off. If I see you at Bella's again I won't even need to wait for you to cross the line, I'll just attack anyway. I told Sam that she was going to be mine…screw the whole imprinting thing. Bella is perfect and I have loved her since I was seven years old…If she knew what you were she would never want to see you again._

His mental tirade hit me hard, touching on the fear I had that Bella wouldn't want me if she knew what I was, but I knew I couldn't just not tell her. I would have to tell her sooner than later, and hope that her love for me was deeper than my pulse.

I growled at the wolf, and roared at him, "Be sure, dog, that you stay away from Bella. She is mine. I love her. If I see you anywhere near her, in a way that is anything less than polite and neighborly, I will rip every hair from your mangy hide."

_Love… you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the…._

A long, low howl ripped the air, causing the wolf in front of me to perk up his ears, and to listen alertly to the sound. He never took his eyes off me as his ears swiveled. His thoughts silent as he interpreted the message from his fellow pack members.

I moved back from him as I realized that they were calling him, and he needed to go. "Better go puppy, your obedience class is in session." I said with a smile. He lifted his muzzle, exposing his white canine teeth to me, and growled a low, threatening growl in my direction as his thoughts insulted me over and over, but finally he turned, running to join up with whoever had called to him.

I moved away, backtracking to the earlier scent of deer, and after hunting them, and filling myself, I disposed of the carcasses, in a way that was c lean, but that natural predators could find the meat to eat if they wished, but not before I left one near the foxes den to feed the little family.

I was just heading home when I felt my cell phone vibrate against my chest. I glanced at it, my spirits lifting with joy when I saw that it was Bella. I slid the phone open and smiled as I spoke. "Good morning my love."

The groaning response on the other end was not a happy noise. "Bella?" I questioned.

"Edward…" She replied, her voice sounding heavy with fatigue.

"Are you…alright, love?" I asked, worried about her.

"No...that's why I was calling. You shouldn't come over today. I think I have the flu. I have been feeling tired for days now, and this morning I woke up nauseous as anything…and I haven't stopped throwing up since I got up." She cried plaintively into the phone. My poor girl, she was miserable.

"Would you like me to come over…I can bring you some soup…or some medicine?" I asked softly, wanting to go and make her feel better.

She replied with a whimper, making me hurt for her. "No, Edward. I wouldn't want you to get sick too. I am just going to try to sleep off whatever it is. I will call if it gets better…if not I will call you tomorrow." she said sadly. "I love you , Edward." She said slowly. Her voices sounded as if she was suffering immensely.

"I love you too, Bella." If I don't hear from you in a few hours I will come by to check with Charlie. Is that alright?" I heard her mumble a harsh um-hmm into her end of the phone before she said that she was going to go back to sleep. I told her I loved her once more before I ended the call. I decided to run home to speak to Carlisle to find out if there were any flu bugs going around, and what helped those who had them recover the quickest. I would do whatever was needed for Bella to feel better.

**Ah ha! Any thoughts on that?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**This Chapter is for all of you, so many alerts and reviews, and favorites…I can't even write you all down. Tried to respond to reviews today, spending almost an hour writing, if I missed anyone I am soooo very sorry. **

**Are you up for a challenge? I am going to try and make this an amazing chapter….How about we see if everyone who reads it leaves a review and takes it to over three hundred reviews? Sounds fair to me. Those who leave the best reviews will get a bit of inside information…or a special dedication in my next chapter.**

Chapter 25

What The?

Bella's POV

I was feeling absolutely wretched. There wasn't a part of my abdomen that didn't ache. I had been feeling so exhausted that I fell asleep early every night, the only thing that had helped me stay alert during the day was the electric charge I got out of being near Edward. It was like he rejuvenated me just by his presence.

It had gotten worse last night after Edward had dropped me off after our nighttime picnic date. I had felt almost normal when we were out, even energized as I took in the pulsing energy that was always surrounding us. The energy pulses had driven me mad with the need to be closer to him, to wrap my arms around him and to have him do the same with me. The intensity had resulted in the most passionate bought of love making that we had shared yet, and that was saying a lot as every one had been earth shattering.

Every touch of his skin to mine had brought me to life, chasing away any of the tiredness I had been feeling. His fingers running over my skin had ignited a power within me that could only be extinguished with his body claiming mine as his own. Oh the heights we reached as he filled me with his essence, his cool hardness inside my scorching, heated core. He never failed to amaze me with the euphoric emotions he made me feel.

I had felt fine for the rest of the evening and even on the ride home. I began to think that I was over the worst of whatever was bothering me when Edward kissed me goodnight and I felt the flames of adrenaline begin to pulse through my veins once more. Edward had told me once more that he loved me, never failing to reaffirm the love he had for me, no matter who was near.

But when he left, bidding me goodnight, I had closed the door and suddenly slumped back on the wall as if all of my energy had left with him. I bid my dad goodnight, and dragged myself up the stairs, so worn out that I actually had to hold the railing to keep myself from stumbling. I managed to make it to my bedroom collapsing on my bed without even properly undressing. I wondered if maybe my body was trying to make up for energy I had expended over the last few days with Edward, but even that idea seemed unlikely when I woke up this morning and began feeling nauseated.

Stupid flu bug, of all the times to get sick, this had to be the worse. Edward was coming over to spend the afternoon with me, and I hated not being able to be around him, he made my world a better and brighter place, but I didn't want to take the risk and get him sick, even if he was probably the best medicine I could have.

Charlie had come to check in on me since early morning when he had heard me stumbling from my room to the bathroom where I dry heaved over and over.

"You alright?" He inquired groggily as he rubbed his hand over his face from the doorway.

"Ug…Yeah. Thanks dad. I just …bleach." I had to turn to lean over the toilet as a wave of nausea hit me hard causing my stomach to roll uncomfortably. I groaned as my head leaned against the cool porcelain letting its chilly surface sooth my flushed skin, it reminded me oddly of Edward's skin.

After I had managed to subdue the turbulence in my stomach, I made my way back to my bedroom, letting my aching body relax into the soft cocoon of blankets. I didn't want to crawl under them, but I let them sooth me with their familiar feel. I managed to grab the phone briefly and call Edward to cancel today's plans, after that phone call I fell asleep before another though passed through my mind.

Edward's POV

The whole day passed in antagonizing slowness. Bella hadn't called back, and Rosalie was still yelling at me from every corner of the house, even from the garage. Alice was walking around the house, still not talking to me, only now she was giving me these sad puppy dog expressions to make me feel bad. Jasper silently thought in my direction that if he didn't love her so much he might do something like I did, just for a few days of silence.

Emmett was trying to give Rosalie space, since she was taking out some of her anger on him. I tried to tune him out as he sat in the living room annoying me to make up for Rosalie taking her anger at me out on him.

"Man, do you think that you've been on Bella so much that you gave her hypothermia?" He asked with a grin. I shook my head in annoyance. "Nah.. .I bet that's not it. That would take prolonged exposure, and I bet your one of those big on words, small on action kinda guys." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

I almost turned on him with a growl, when I felt my anger suddenly ebb away. I turned to jasper and nodded my head in thanks at his intervention, before stalking out of the room. I glanced at the clock and seeing it was nearly noon, I decided to go and grab some things for Bella before going to her house.

I stopped at the local pharmacy, purchasing her a plethora of medications, a few books for Bella to read, since I knew she loved reading and a small bouquet of flowers. I also grabbed some game snacks for Charlie to have while he watched his sports. Finally I stopped by the local diner to pick up some chicken soup and what they called their world famous crusty rolls. I made sure to grab a large amount, so Charlie could eat some since I was sure he wouldn't think to cook since Bella had been making all of the meals for the both of them.

I pulled up into the drive and noticed that the house seemed very quiet. I could hear Charlie's thoughts as he watched the television quietly. He was worried about Bella, and was keeping the noise down to let her sleep. I could hear from the deep, even breaths coming from upstairs that she was indeed making the most of the quiet, and resting in her room.

I knocked gently on the door and heard Charlie mutter to himself as he got to his feet, and shuffled to the door. He opened it and eyed me curiously as I stood there. "Hey, Edward. I'm sorry if Bella didn't get to call you, but she's as sick as a dog, son." He finished his hands wide in defeat.

"I know, Sir. " I replied. "She did call actually, and that is actually why I am here. I was hoping to check in on her to see how she was feeling. I warned her that I would ask you…I also brought lunch for you two and some snacks for game time." I said with a smile.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the mention of food, and he ushered me in, helping to relieve me of my load. "Why don't you take some of the soup up to her, and try to get her to eat, she didn't come down for breakfast." Charlie helped so serve up a bowl, and I added some rolls, while he poured a glass of orange juice. In minutes we had everything all set up on a tray.

I picked it up, being careful to act as if balancing it was tricky for me. "Careful there." Charlie chuckled as he laid a hand on my arm as if to steady me. "Now son, her room is the last one up the hall, but be mindful that she is sick, she needs her rest." He added gruffly.

_And if I hear anything that sounds like hanky-panky, I will toss you out faster than you can say Monday Night Football. I have made sure to keep in shape for just such an occasion._ His thoughts were stern, yet proud at the idea of still being able to do such a physical act.

I nodded my head, looking to him as if I was acknowledging what he said. I walked up the stairs noting how soft each breath Bella took sounded to my ears. The steady in and out as she pulled in the air she needed, made her sound so vital, so alive.

I balanced the tray on one arm as I opened the door, seeing her slight form stretched out over the blankets of her bed. I made sure to leave her door open to appease her father. I glanced at Bella, her eyes were closed, showing her naturally shaded eyelids, her eyelashes creating a delicate fan against the soft hue of her cheek. Even like this she was breath taking.

I saw her move minutely, then she began to wake in earnest, rolling over to shield her eyes from the light in her room. "Edward?" She asked questioningly.

"Yes, love I'm here. How are you feeling?" I asked her softly

"Like I was drugged." She moaned as she turned towards me.

"I brought you some soup. You really should eat, to keep up your strength." I reminded her as I sat down beside her on her bed. I reached out to brush some stray hairs out of her eye, my hand grazing along her flushed face. She turned her face into my hand, leaning into my palm as if it were a soothing balm.

"I feel much better now that you here." She said, her brow furrowed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned with a laugh, wishing for the umpteenth time that I could read her thoughts. She shook her head, but her brow creased further as she sat herself up. I reached out to place the tray across her lap, reaching out to take her hand instead so she could sit upright.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "It's just that …I really mean it…its like the moment you are here, beside me...touching me…I feel so much better…physically… I feel better." She said quietly.

I wasn't sure what to make of that. I always felt better when I was near Bella, as if she completed me. Was it possible that she felt the same and it was manifesting itself into some sort of physical ailment. I would have to speak to Carlisle about that. I didn't want her to be sick whenever we were parted.

"Well, I am glad that I can help you feel better…maybe you should see if you can eat while I'm here too." I jested. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes looking brighter by the minute. She picked up a spoon with the hand that wasn't holding mine and scooped up a small amount of soup, slowly sliding it past her succulent, rose colored lips.

I watched her face scrunch up, her eyes closed and her nose wrinkling for a moment before the muscles of her face relaxed and she groaned. "This tastes so good." She whispered before ravenously attacking her soup with her spoon, finishing every drop, along with the glass of juice and flaky rolls that were on the tray.

Bella leaned back, rubbing her hand over her stomach, as if she were happy to have appeased it at long last. She looked over at me, suddenly blushing as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was only gone for a few minutes when she returned looking much worse than she had before she walked out of the room.

"Did you get sick?" I asked, worried now. I hadn't heard her retching, but I could hear her stomach gurgling and making strange noises. She shook her head as she stumbled over to where I still sat on her bed. I held out my arms and she fell into them. I pulled her light frame into my lap and she hummed with contentment.

"Much better…" she murmured, snuggling closer to my chest as I brought my arms up around her body. I stroked her back trying to sooth her, unsure of what could possibly be doing this to her body. She already seemed to be falling back asleep.

"Edward?" Bella whispered softly.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied.

"Will you stay until I'm asleep?" She asked, her voice weary.

"Of course I will." I told her gently. I will always do whatever you ask my love." I told her honestly. I eased Bella off of my lap and she whimpered from the loss of contact. I lay beside her, my brow pressed against hers, listening to her body as it gave into its lethargy. I stayed that way, stroking her cheek as her breathing slowed and evened out once more, letting me know when she passed the point of semi consciousness and finally entered deep slumber once more.

I listened to her breaths, the constant rush of air as it filled and escaped her lungs. I could hear the steady pulse of her heart as it beat strongly in her chest. I heard her stomach as it received the much needed nutrition that she had taken in only a short time before.

I could hear everything inside of her if I tired, and I listened carefully, mentally doing a checklist of what sounds were normal for her body. Her pulse was steady, the sounds of her joints as she moved in her sleep was smooth. Even her teeth made lulling sounds as they occasionally slid across one another in her sleep. Each of these were as they should be…they were all a part of my Bella…sounds I heard from her soft shape every time I was near her and her body was in a state of rest.

I tried to calm the concern I felt rising within myself. The best way to accomplish that was to focus on the most vital part of Bella. She was my life, so I focused on what made her life possible…her heart. The very thing that made her so alive, so vibrant. The thing that caused her to blush so readily at my words. Bella's heart beat for both of us.

I closed my eyes, and focused onto the continual sound of her heart. The warm thrum as her blood flowed through her veins. Her heart was always so strong…so vital…so significant of how very mortal she was. I tried to lose myself in the sound of it. It sounded as strong as always…but something was different.

I could hear a slight echoing of each beat, almost as if for each beat her heart took, it resonated, causing lighter replications of itself. I tried to focus on the whisper of a sound, hearing it grow more defined as time passed. The sound was not just in synch with Bella's heart, it was double that of hers, thumping once between each beat of her heart as well as when hers pounded.

I tried to determine if I had ever heard such a sound before, and I could only arrive at one sound that was similar to this one. Having a father who is a doctor had allowed me to spend a great deal of time in hospitals, but even without that I had heard this sound before. This was the sound of a growing child, the heartbeat of a tiny fetus as it grew it the womb of its mother…this was the sound of the impossible.

**A/N**

**Okay …I know there are a ton of questions now. Yes, Bella is pregnant.( sorry to those who were hoping for the flu). No it is nothing like the pregnancy in Breaking Dawn, and you will have to read on to find out why. There will be no werewolf/baby imprinting! I hope everyone found this chapter to their liking….hmmm I wonder what Emmett's gonna say when he finds out that Edward is Bella's baby-daddy…lol.**

**I found out that some of you were unable to review the last chapter.. I love when ff has moments like that, but feel free to drop me a message if you can't. Or you can email me at Lees_loving_...and you can find me on facebook too.! Chat with you later!**

**Jennifer**

**A.K.A lady who has updated way too often this week…lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks.**

**Chapter dedication goes out to gaby871, b4bystar,abmoreland, mouse555 and TeamBellaCullen**

**Thank you for such long, in depth reviews. I am really glad that everyone is going to try and see through the pregnancy without being judgmental. I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 26**

**Believe it or not.**

Edwards POV

I didn't want to leave Bella's side, but I had to get to Carlisle as soon as possible. I made my way downstairs and informed Charlie that she had eaten, but was still not doing well. He nodded and asked me if I wanted to sit and watch the game with him. I politely turned him down, explaining that I wanted to go home to talk to my father about Bella, since as a doctor he might have some ideas of what we could do to make her feel better.

I jumped into my car after saying a rushed goodbye, and as soon as I was out of earshot, I sped as fast as possible to get home. I slammed on the brakes as soon as I pulled into the drive, causing the dirt to fly over the grass, the unusual sound bringing my whole family to the front porch.

Everyone's thoughts hit me at the same time

_Edward are you alright…what's wrong...I can feel that you are in so much pain. Is Bella okay? _

Jasper was the first to pick up on my sensitive emotional state.

_Is Bella worse?… Oh Edward, I'm sorry for being mad at you over asking her to marry you without talking me first. I will watch to see if I see anything about her in my visions._

I was glad that Alice was ready to talk to me again, but this was not the time to discuss things that paled in importance. I did hope that she would see something about her future though.

_What did you do now Edward? You're already messing with the poor girl's life. _

Rosalie's thoughts were the last thing I needed to hear. I knew just how angry she would be when she heard the news.

_Dude, you can't have expected her to put out when she's sick. If you need relief that badly you can just go get a shower and take care of yourself._

I was going to strangle Emmett.

_Edward, is everything alright?_

Esme's thoughts were heavy with concern.

_Son, what is going on?_

Carlisle. The only one I needed, but I didn't care who heard what I was about to say. "Carlisle...I… don't know what's going on. But I know what's wrong with Bella." I said, my voice tight

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, his mind running with all of the ailments that could possibly be affecting her.

I shook my head, trying to let him know that his thoughts were not on the right line of thinking. His thoughts became gloomy as he thought about more deadly ailments like cancer. I shook my head once more, causing his features to show that he was confused.

"Bella...is pregnant." I said hoarsely.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he took in my words, then he spoke. "But I thought that you and Bella had...um, both just given yourself to each other…I had understood that you were Bella's, um …first sexual expieriience?" He asked in an awkward state of confusion.

Emmett broke in suddenly. "Well, it looks like Edwards little human isn't as shy and innocent as she seems. She's been getting junk from someone else's trunk. Edward my boy, you been getting someone's sloppy seconds." He roared with laughter.

I didn't even hesitate to turn on him, plowing my fist into his face, sending him flying off of the porch and halfway across the yard where he landed so hard that he sank down into the soil.

"What the Hell, Edward." He roared. "Don't take out your anger on me, it's not my fault that Bella is a bit too open with her legs…" I stated to growl deep within my chest and if Jasper hadn't of been there to hold me back, I would have torn him to pieces.

"You stupid ass. It's my baby!" I roared at him. "Bella was a virgin until last week, not that it is your business, but she hasn't been with anyone but me. I am the only one who has ever had sex with her. I have been with her over and over this week, and I have been with her at every waking moment, even when she is not aware of it, I'm near her. Don't you get why I am freaking out here, Emmett. She is pregnant with my child, and that it is what is making her sick!"

Everyone froze as they took in what I had just said. Even their thoughts were blank as they tried to comprehend the information. Carlisle's eyes were wide. I took their silence as an opportunity to tell them everything. "She's really sick, but it is not normal. If I am with her, beside her, touching her she feels fine. If I am not she almost collapses, as if I take away her very energy when I leave."

Carlisle broke in then. "Edward, son…are you sure?" He asked his face pinched. I nodded my head before responding.

"I...I heard it. I ...heard its heart... beating, Carlisle." Carlisle face went lax with surprise while Esme covered her gaping mouth in shock. Rosalie walked up to stand in front of me, her eyes narrowed.

"You just had to fuck with her life didn't you?" she hissed at me. I hung my head, knowing that she was right, that I had done this to Bella without even realizing I could. She turned away from me so quickly that her hair struck me full force in the face.

Everyone seemed to break away suddenly, unthawed by Rosalie's actions. Carlisle's thoughts let me know he was going to call Charlie and ask if Bella could come and stay with us for a few days until she was feeling better. He wanted her close by to monitor her, and to check on the baby's progress.

Jasper had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. She was trying to get a vision of Bella's future and was having trouble seeing anything. She was frustrated for having wasted her time being upset with me when she could have been there for me.

Esme moved aside, making a list of things she would need to go and get to take care of Bella if she came to stay, and Emmett stood there looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I growled as he looked at me.

"Nothing." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to stroll casually away. He only got about ten feet before he began to sing. "Having my baby…it's a beautiful way to say how much you love me…." I turned to get him, but he had shot off into the forest, laughing as he went.

His thoughts slipped into my mind as I turned back to the house.

_Wow, little brother…you got the girl knocked up…Who thought you had it IN you ,… literally._

I didn't care how much I was supposed to love my siblings. I was going to rip Emmett into tiny little pieces, and I would make sure the hardest piece to find was the one he liked the best. I was just about to jump over the railing after him when Alice's voice pierced the silence.

"Bella is going to come over! Her dad is going to say yes." Alice yelled triumphantly, happy that she had seen something. "And Edward…I saw that you're going to tell her." She added softly.

"How is she going to handle it?" I asked her, terrified that Bella was going to hate me, I had not told her what I was and now she was going to find out that I was an inhuman monster. To make things worse…I had told her that I couldn't have children. A truth that I had been absolutely sure of, but I had never been more wrong. The evidence of my mistake was steadily growing inside her, each beat of its heart allowing it to grow stronger.

I knew that my love would be shocked, possibly devastated. She may never want to see me again, she may never be able to forgive me for what I had done, but she would have to be here so we could make sure that the baby didn't harm her in anyway…we knew nothing about such a …a miracle. Bella was carrying my child…a smaller version of me and her combined into one. The idea was earth shattering and yet if I allowed myself to dwell on it, it was the most perfect thing imaginable.

I glanced at Alice realizing that she hadn't answered my question. Her eyes looked sad, and I realized that her thoughts were sympathetic. "Sorry, Edward. My vision only goes as far as you sitting with her and confessing what were really are…the rest is blank." She said coming over to hug me around the waist. "We will just have to wait and see what happens," she said hugging me more firmly.

Jasper came over and tried to sooth us all with a wave of hope. I took a deep unnecessary breath as I accepted their support and whispered so quietly that only they would hear it. "I just can't lose her. She's everything to me." And I let my body give into the tearless sobs as I realized that I might lose my Bella.

**I would like everyone to tell me what they want as an end result for the pregnancy. Girl or Boy? Please feel free to submit names you might like, and any meanings they might have…**

**Jennifer**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Just for a bit of knowledge… a human baby's heart starts beating at 22 days. With this note, I have planned the pregnancy to be about three months in duration. Bella will not wake up with a baby bump over night, but she will have a steadily growing baby. I want your name choices and the reasons why, as well as what gender you would prefer. (Coming soon the wolf pack finds out, and a friendly visit from the Denali coven…duh…duh…duh)**

**Holy reviews Batman! I got like 40 reviews for that Chapter (jaw drops open and hit computer desk)**

**Masen seems to be the most popular boy name, while I am getting a plethora of girls names … I think I will have to put up my first poll…Check it out on my profile!**

**I was going to hold on to this chapter for a few days…but I decided to give it you you early…**

Chapter 27

Coming Clean

Bella's POV

I awoke to Charlie gently shaking my shoulder.

"Bella…Bells… honey?"

I didn't want to move, my body seemed to be on strike, not wanting to do anything without an extremely good reason.

"Bella, wake up honey. I need to talk with you."

I finally turned over, though not without my muscles screaming in protest. I looked up to see Charlie dressed in his uniform. What time was it?

"Bella?" My dad questioned.

"Hmmm?" I groaned in response.

"Honey, I have been on the phone with Edward's father for the past half hour or so. We have been talking about you, and he is worried about you." I narrowed my eyes trying to understand where this conversation was going. My dad must have sensed my curiosity for he continued.

"Well, we decided that, if you're alright with it of course, that maybe while you're sick you should go stay there. Edward mom is always home, and I am hardly home since I am called in all the time. I would hate for you to get worse and no one to be there to help. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Stay…at..Edward's house?" I tried to clarify. Charlie nodded.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want to take care of you, Bella. But I am sure that Esme has had a great deal more experience with sick teens that I have. Plus I am out for so many hours of the day." He finished lamely.

"Okay," I grumbled. Not wanting to cause my father to have an aneurism from worry. I watched him, and the relief on his face was visible.

"You need to call me every day, though, until you're feeling better, and I will come and visit you too." He assured me. "Come on Bells, I'm going to help you down to the car. Edward's sister Alice said she has a room all set up for you with everything you could possibly need. So I want to go and get you settled before going to work."

I nodded my head and tried to sit upright, but I wasn't able to do so. Charlie saw my trouble and he came over to help me, slipping a warm pair of slippers onto my feet, before he pulled one of my arms over his shoulders. I used what little strength I could muster to keep my legs underneath me. Charlie bore the brunt of my weight though.

"That bad, Belly?" He asked using the nickname that had always made me smile when I was little. I wanted to smile at his attempt, but all I could do was nod. Downstairs Charlie grabbed a blanket and threw it around my shoulder's without bothering to get me a coat. We went outside, him practically carrying me to the car, before he helped settle me in the back seat. He must have put me there so I could lie down, but I didn't care where I was…I just wanted to stop moving. Dad must have realized how badly I felt when I didn't complain about riding in the police cruiser.

I drifted as he drove, but wasn't able to settle back into sleep due to the bumpiness of the ride, and the way my body impacted against the leather seat after each jolt. But we hadn't been driving too long when I felt the car slow and turn onto a quiet road.

Charlie drove up the driveway, but it felt more like a runway since it seemed to take forever. I just wanted to get away from the jostling motion that made my body complain more intensely than it already was. Just when I was about to cry out from the discomfort, the car rolled to a stop.

Charlie hadn't even gotten out of the car when the rear door opened, and I heard the voice that filled my heart and soothed the soreness of my body. He said my name with his velvet tone and I felt his strong arms gently embrace me as he picked me up as if I weighed nothing more than a child, cradling me to his chest.

Everything else was lost on me as he filled my ears with his musical voice, my nose with his rich, vanilla and honey aroma, and my body with a sense of peace that drove out every ache and pain. I snuggled into his chest as if it were the finest feather bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber before I could even say goodbye to my father.

Edward's POV

She was much worse then she had been earlier. I opened the door to the back of Charlie's police cruiser, and there she lay, her skin looking considerably paler than usual, her dark hair framing her face as if it were a halo to remind me how much of an angel she was, to counter the devil I was.

Charlie's thought echoed his deep concern. He looked at my father over my shoulder. "Are you sure I shouldn't just take her to the hospital?" He asked, his tone giving away how worried he was for his only child.

"Charlie I have taken some time off so I can give her my undivided attention. Edward loves her and I would never let anything happen to the woman my son loves." Carlisle said genuinely.

Charlie nodded his head, looking from one member of my family to the other. "I hope none of your kids get whatever it is." He said. "Thank you…for doing this." He added quietly.

Carlisle walked over and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, "Anytime Charlie." He said as the two of them exchanged a fatherly glance.

"I will come by to see her tomorrow. Can you let her know if she wakes?" Charlie asked, shifting awkwardly with the situation.

"Of course, sir." I added quickly. "I am going to help get her settled." I said, wanting to get her inside so she could rest. I was nervous about what was going to happen. Tonight I was going to change what she thought she knew about the world, and hope that she could still love me after I had done so.

I carried her slowly up the stairs, inside Alice, Esme, Rose, Jasper and Emmett stood watching me. Their thoughts were troubled as they followed me upstairs where I settled Bella into the large four poster bed we had taken from Alice's room.

Alice had offered it since it was never used, claiming that she had ordered a new one that very morning when she had her vision of Bella coming over. She also argued that she spent all of her time in Japers bed anyway, so it really didn't matter. Esme and Rose had set up the room carefully, filling the bureau there with soft, yet comfortable clothing and pajamas, and the bathroom with everything a human might need. Esme had also gone shopping to pick up copious amounts of food for Bella to eat.

Emmet was the first one to speak up, his normally jovial tone was severely subdued. "She looks so frail." He said quietly. I nodded that I greed with his observation.

The next voice was said in a voice so low that only my family would have been able to hear it.

"I can hear the baby's heart, Edward…just like you said. It's beating so fast." Rosalie whispered, her voice held a note of awe as she looked at Bella on the bed. I felt her anger at me ebb away as she watched me with Bella, but her thoughts were still clear.

_You should have told her Edward...then we could all be celebrating this miracle… now she is going to have to try to figure out what is going on with her life, and what to do about having a baby … I don't envy you, but I will support you both. I won't pick sides between you, or Bella, because what you did was wrong, and she is going to need support._

I nodded my head, and smiled at her. She was calling a truce, and I was grateful for it, and deep down I was overjoyed that she would be an ally for Bella if she needed one. Esme was watching Bella with a mother's worry all over her face. I went over and kissed her gently on the side of her head, asking her if she wanted to make Bella something so when she woke up I could get her to eat. Esme rushed off with a mission, and Emmett went to help her, curious to see what she would make to feed the human.

After everyone drifted away I was left alone with Bella for a few minutes. I kicked of my shoes, and I crawled up beside her on the bed, stroking her brow, her cheek, her arm, whatever I could touch. I could feel the spark of electricity that hummed between us every time we were near, and I felt her muscles relax even further as I became closer in proximity.

Carlisle came in after a few minutes, and just stood there watching us on the bed. A minute later he stepped closer to the other side of the bed, his thoughts fascinated.

_It's true…I can hear the fetus from here, Edward. It's extraordinary… I am sorry I was so drastically wrong, but can you understand what a phenomenon this is? You are going to be a father, Edward. And not just in title…but biologically._

"This should not have happened." I said sadly. "I wish I had known. I would have waited, or found some way to be more careful." Carlisle nodded, his face contemplative.

_However..?_ He prodded

"However, how can I not be happy about it, on some levels at least. It is a wonder that should never have been able to exist, and yet there it is. I will treasure it for all of my days. How could I not. Bella is giving me the impossible, or what was thought to be impossible." I whispered so only Carlisle could hear.

I felt a small tremor beside me, and turned to focus on Bella. My nearness seemed to be doing the same thing to her as before, lending her my strength, my energy. She began to stir once more looking up at me with her deep chocolate eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better now I am here with you. Do you think you could make yourself into a medicine I could take? I'm sure that would cure me." She said with a tired giggle. I shook my head at her, happy to see that she was still her wonderful, humorous self, and glad that my presence could help her, even if it was just to alleviate the symptoms for a short time. I would stay by her side every moment if it would help her.

"Hungry? I asked hoping she would say yes.

She nodded her head slightly, "Actually…I'm famished." She said, her skin blushing a deep pink as she spoke.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." I said.

"I should have stayed at my house. I am so sorry to put your family out. I am feeling a fair bit better already."

I shook my head, pushing her disheveled hair aside as I leaned in to kiss her lightly. "You felt better earlier too, remember, before you felt sick again and slept the day away. We want to help, and my dad is a doctor, Bella. Who better to take care of you?" I asked, trying to show that I could be just as stubborn as she could.

Bella must have been too tired to argue, because she smiled softly, and turned over to snuggle against me. I heard a sound from downstairs, and I realized that Emmet was bringing Bella up food to eat. In only a moment there was a soft thump from outside the door, and I told him to come in.

Emmett stepped in with a tray loaded with food. There were cheese cubes, and sliced fruit. A small platter of deli meats, and some sort of Bread sliced with cheese and tomato's on it. Emmett saw me glance at it and he explained. "It's called Bruchetta, Edward."

"It looks delicious!" Bella stated as she took in the large amount of food with her eyes.

Emmett grinned at her and laid the tray beside her on the bed. Esme came in behind him with another tray with various glasses full of juice and milk. Bella eyes widened as she saw the second tray. She glanced at me and whispered, "Do I have to drink all of that?" I shook my head knowing that Esme could hear her, no matter how subtle she was trying to be. Esme smiled.

"No love, she just wanted to be sure you had a selection since she didn't know what you liked." I told her gently.

Everyone left us alone for a short time, and as she had earlier, Bella ate until she could hold no more. I was happy to see her put much needed food into her fatigued body, but as her eating began to slow I found myself becoming more and more nervous. The time of my confession was almost at hand.

Bella drank a glass of chocolate milk, and a glass of cranberry juice before she laid back and put her hand on her stomach. "I am going to blow up like a balloon if I keep eating like this." She giggled. Bella looked better than she had all day. I wasn't sure if it was from the food, the sleep , or from my being here with me. It might have even been from all three.

I moved myself gently away from her body, just fractionally, and I saw her shoulders slump almost imperceptibly, so I leaned closer once more, noting that they straightened back to normal as I did so. I could hear the steady thrum of the baby's heart beat, and silently I prayed that all would be well for our child. It almost seemed as if the child's heart rate picked up a few paces before it settled back down into its fluttering rhythm.

"Bella…, Love. I wanted to talk to you. About something very serious." I told her softly I wasn't sure what to say first. How do you tell your fiancé that you're a vampire, and that she is unknowingly pregnant with your offspring without having known anything about it?

Bella looked at me, her dark eyes suddenly stormy, and perhaps even a bit fearful. She moved to sit back, chewing on her lower lip as she often did when she was stressed, but I pulled her closer, trying to offer myself as comfort, hoping she would accept it when there was a chance she never would after this.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked in a hoarse voice. I could hear the emotions that layered over her speech.

"Where to begin..?"I replied as I trailed my fingers over the soft skin of her arm, trying to memorize the way she felt right now in my arms…the way she smelled…the way our child sounded growing deep within her womb.

"I need to rectify a grievous error that I have committed…" I began feeling her soft form tense up beside me immediately.

Her soulful brown eyes looked up, regarding me, I could see the shine of unshed tears behind them as they tried to focus on my face.

"Edward…please …just…just say it?" She pleaded, her voice cracking.

I inhaled deeply trying to drown myself in her aroma, her floral, strawberry scent.

"Bella…I lied to you…" I began, shame lacing my words.

She looked down at the blanket, her body trembling in earnest now. "You…you..mean..you don't love me." She whispered, her voice almost a whimper.

I rounded on her, leaning down to kiss her face, her hair, her shoulder as I gently eased her into my lap. "NO, Bella… I love you with every fiber of my being. I loved you the moment I saw you, and I will love you until I am dust blowing in the wind. I am afraid that you won't love me anymore though once I say you what I have to tell you." I whispered against her temple, kissing her once more.

She turned her head, letting her face tilt upward so she was looking me in the eyes.

"Edward…as long as you love me there is nothing we can't work through." She replied.

"Bella…have you ever noticed anything odd about …about me?" I questioned.

Bella adjusted her position so she was sitting facing me on my lap. She swung her leg over so she straddled my legs.

"Well, I have noticed a few things…," she answered. "You're always so cold…and you hardly ever sleep at all." She said looking at me from under her dark lashes.

"Bella…I don't sleep…ever." I replied softly.

"What do you… mean ...ever?" She asked slowly. "I'm sure it feels like that when you sleep so little, but surely, there is medicine that can help you rest better, Edward." She said, her voice belying her confusion.

I placed a finger against her lips to quiet her. "I mean ever, Bella. I don't need medication. I don't sleep because I don't need to… none of my family does. As for me always being cold…I can't get warm either. The cold is a part of who I am, who my family is. Have you noticed anything else?" I prompted. Maybe getting her to look at the things she has noticed about me would make this easier.

"You and your family have eyes that are a color I have never seen before. And you don't eat often…when you do you look sick…" She said, her voice was quiet, and hesitant as she spoke.

I was surprised she noticed that fact, I had thought we had played our roles so well. "We have eyes like this because of our diet, Bella. When we eat… food, we do get sick, very sick." I told her honestly , recalling the night of purging I had after eating at her house.

"What are you trying to tell me, Edward? Are you sick?" She asked with concern in her tone.

"No, Bella…. What I am trying to tell you…Is…that… I am...well…my family…is…are…vampires." I finished lamely.

Bella scrunched up her eyes and looked at me. "This is not the time to be funny, Edward." She said thumping me on the chest.

I grasped her hand gently and held it there, pressing her palm flat against my chest. "Bella, I am not joking. Feel this…do you feel my heart beating? It doesn't beat, because I am technically not alive. Why would I tell you something like this as a joke?" I said in a frustrated tone. "My family is different than other vampires…we drink animal blood…that is why our eyes are this golden color. Vampires who live on human blood have red eyes."

Bella looked at me, her face drawn, almost pinched as she watched me, her eyes flickering back and forth as she searched my face. "Why would you say that?" she murmured.

"Because it's the truth, Bella. I have been on this earth for almost a hundred years now, only seventeen of them were as a human…" I trailed off trying to gauge her reaction.

"How can I know that what you're saying is true?" She whispered, her hand still flat against my chest. I wondered if she had noticed the lack of pulse yet, but as always her mind was blank to me.

"I can show you…If you'll allow me to. I can have my family show you they're powers, since mine don't work on you." … I added.

"You have powers?" She asked, her eyes widening as she processed the information.

"Some of us do, I can read minds…well except yours. Your mind is a closed vault to me. I can't hear a thing." I reassured her. "Will you let me show you?" I asked her.

Bella looked at me, her eyes narrowed, as she sat unmoving. "You love me? As in you really, truly love me?" She questioned.

"More than anything that has ever existed, more than music, more than running, more than my entire being…I love you. You are my other half…that is why I feel so bad for deceiving you, I should have told you. Vampires don't truly exist until they find their mates…and you're mine, Bella…my mate…my better half…my very reason for being. Until I found you I was nothing. I don't ever want to lose you. So yes…I love you…as in really truly…, honestly, faithfully, love you. There was never a love like the love I have for you." I told her as honestly as possible.

"Well," Bella said quietly…"If you love me the way you say you do,…and I love you the way I know I do…I guess it is only fair to let you show me…isn't it?" She replied as she reached down and took my hand, intertwining her fingers with my own.

"Where do we start, Edward?"

**I hope everyone likes how this went….I know that some of you expected Bella to freak, but it's not over yet. She hasn't seen what they can do, nor does she know that she is pregnant. Please let me know what you think!**

**I have a major workshop for a conference this coming Saturday (57 teacher registered so far and it can only hold 75!) I have a lot of work to do, but I promise not to forget to update through the week. The chapters may be smaller, but they will come!**

**Reviews+ you= love**

**Jennifer**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cullenfest…I hope this love story inspires you to be brave in your own new love, and to ClOsEt FaN 71…I have never had a review(or private message rather) that lasted almost as long as a chapter! I loved it, feel free to send me private messages like that any time.**

*******Everyone this chapter is brought to you with love, thanks to my sweet husband who is working overtime tonight at a job he absolutely hates, allowing me a few hours, guilt –free at the computer…hee hee…love you honey)*******************

**What 359 reviews! This story is about to surpass my highest number of reviews…but I am not surprised…the chapters are flowing out, because I love it so much!**

Chapter 28

Seeing is Believing

Bella's POV

I had woken up relaxed, and rejuvenated, without even moving, I knew Edward was near me. His sweet scent filled my nose and told me I was safe, and secure because he was watching over me. I had woken up and felt so much better, eating a delicious meal that Edward's brother Emmett brought me, and having a few drinks from the huge selection Edward's mother provided.

It seemed odd how everyone disappeared as soon as I had eaten, slipping from the room so quietly that I hadn't even noticed their exits. I was happily snuggling into Edward's solid frame when he uttered words that caused a chill to run up and down my spine.

"Bella…, Love. I wanted to talk to you. About something very serious." He said, his voice low.

Immediately I felt uncomfortable, and try to pull away from him so I could look at his face, wondering if his features would give me any insight to what he was thinking about. But as I tried to move, Edward wrapped his muscular arms around me and pulled me closer. My breath caught in my throat for a moment. "What was he going to tell me…it had to be bad…was he breaking up with me?

"What is it, Edward?" I asked slowly, my throat feeling tight as I forced the words past my suddenly dry lips.

"Where to begin..?"He said slowly. He began to run his fingers up and down my arms. Was he trying to comfort me because he knew I was going to be upset. I felt my heart begin to ache at the thought that maybe Edward didn't want me anymore. Had he gotten what he wanted from me, and now he was trying to let me go without a huge emotional show on my part? I tried over and over to force words to come out of my mouth, but they refused to come. Edward spoke again before I could utter a sound.

"I need to rectify a grievous error that I have committed…" He said, his voice was so cool that I tensed in preparation of the pain that was sure to come my way. I couldn't wait a moment longer as I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids as they pressed forward trying to betray my escalating emotions.

"Edward…please …just…just say it?" I begged, my voice breaking, somehow I knew that my heart would be the next thing to break.

"Bella…I lied to you…" He said as his voice lowered to such a soft tone that I almost didn't hear it. He sounded upset, but wait he said he…he lied to me. I quickly realized what must have happened. He realized that I wasn't what he wanted, that he could do so much better than me. He knew…that he didn't love me. Had he said it just to make me happy...was he regretting saying it when he knew he wasn't speaking truthfully? I wasn't going to make him say it…I would let him know that I knew what he had lied about.

"You…you...mean...you don't love me." I said, my voice was almost indiscernible it was so quiet. I could hear the sadness in every syllable that I forced off my tongue.

He turned on me so suddenly that I thought he might get whiplash. He began kissing my face, my hair, every part of me that was near him and I almost wept aloud realizing that this was probably the last time I would ever feel his cool lips on my fevered skin. His voice spoke up suddenly, and his words shocked me.

"NO, Bella… I love you with every fiber of my being. I loved you the moment I saw you, and I will love you until I am dust blowing in the wind. I am afraid that you won't love me anymore though once I say you what I have to tell you." He said as he kissed me on my temple.

He loved me! There was nothing worse than that….Whatever he had to say I could understand, and as long as he would have me, I would love him and stand beside him, helping him through whatever it was that he had to tell me about.

"Edward…as long as you love me there is nothing we can't work through." I told him honestly as I shifted, trying to find a better seat to look at his face.

I never would have expected what happened following that conversation. Edward had told me that he and his family were vampires, and vegetarian vampires at that. He explained all that there were laws about vampires and human's being aware of them, and that be telling me, he was breaking that very law. As much as it was definitely not the news I had been expecting from him, he had asked to show me, and I had accepted. I had also temporarily wondered about his sanity.

But that doubt didn't last very long. Edward carried me downstairs, and outside, sitting me on a beautiful wooden swing on his family's porch, wrapping me in a blanket as he sat down beside me.

He quietly whispered the names of his family, so softly that I almost didn't hear them, but one by one they came from wherever they were, appearing almost out of thin air. He looked at me and softly explained that vampires had hearing that allowed them to hear on levels that human's couldn't begin to fathom.

Edward's brother Emmett kept shifting from foot to foot as Edward tried to explain some vampire traits to me, like impenetrable skin, multi faceted diamond-like skin, an inability to digest anything except blood, super speed and strength. Just as he was trying to figure out how to show me each one so I would understand, Edward rolled his eyes in his brother's direction.

"Really, Emmett? I don't think showing Bella that would be a good idea...it might be a bit alarming…" He said as he shook his head.

"Please, Edward. Please, please, please, please, please." He whined like a giant puppy. I almost giggled at his actions.

"What does he want?" I asked Edward softly.

Emmett answered before Edward had a chance, showing me just how well a Vampires superior hearing really worked.

"I wanted to show you my carving skills!" He bragged."I can carve stone with my bare hands!" He boasted proudly, puffing his chest out.

"We all can." Rosalie muttered behind me.

"Yeah, well know one can do it like I can!" I grumbled to the beautiful , blonde woman who leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek as he pouted.

I turned to Edward, "Well, why don't you let him? It's not like it could hurt anything…except the rock right?" I asked

"I guess so…"Edward agreed slowly, eyeing his brother with suspicion. Emmett smiled and suddenly ran into the nearby woods. He moved so fast that I almost didn't see him go, and he was back carrying a large boulder before I had time to focus on how he had done it. I felt dizzy trying to keep up with his actions.

Edward's other brother, Jasper, spoke up behind me. "It looks like Bella is seeing our speed first hand too. Are you alright, Bella?" He asked gently,

I nodded my head as the dizziness subsided. Edward leaned over and spoke to me. "Jasper is an empath, Bella. He can sense emotions, and intense feelings. He can also help people calm down, or get angry if need be."

I nodded looking at Jasper, taking in what Edward had just said. Jasper smiled, and laughed a quiet chuckle. "That would be awe, and maybe a hint of… apprehension." Jasper said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I felt my cheeks flush with heat, realizing that he could read me so easily. He laughed louder suddenly and spoke again. "And that…that is embarrassment." He said in a jovial tone.

"Enough , Jasper." Edward said sternly, "Before you make it worse." He turned to me, "Besides…Bella doesn't need anything but her beautiful skin to tell us when she is embarrassed.' Edward added as he leaned down to kiss each one of my cheeks. This time when they flushed and it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from the intense, lustful reaction I always had to Edward's touch.

I turned my eyes back to Jasper for a moment, hoping that he didn't notice the shift in my mood, but his grin and soft laugh made me realize that he had indeed. I groaned at the whole embarrassing situation.

Edward laughed and told Jasper to stop, while I turned back to watch what Emmett was doing. His hands moved over the giant rock that he had just carried out of the woods. He had carried it as easily as if it were a small piece of drift wood. His hands flew so fast as he worked on the stone that they created a blur around the stone, making it impossible to see anything except the fact that the stone was getting smaller, and the pile of rubble that lay on the ground was getting larger.

Suddenly he stopped moving, and I stared at the finished product in surprise, and a new flood of embarrassment took over as his whole family began to yell at him.

"Emmett!" His mother yelled, looking down at her feet.

"What the hell!" Edward roared at him, shaking the swing with the strength of his shout.

"That wasn't what I saw in my vision a second ago." Edward's smaller sister. Alice chirped. "What happened to the bunny you were going to make?" She asked

"Changed my mind, this was just more…more me." Emmett said with a smile.

On the lawn stood a six foot tall stone carving of a man's genitalia, and it was surprising authentic looking . I almost chocked on my tongue.

"What?" Emmett whined…"Should I have made it circumcised?" He said with a confused look.

Rose huffed over to his side. "You shouldn't have made it at all, Emmy, you know that. Now get rid of it, please." She purred smoothly at him as I hid my face behind my fingers.

I glanced up to see Emmett hefting the giant thing over his shoulder as he walked around the house. Rose had a smile on her face as she walked over to the rest of us. "Sorry about that." She said with a sigh. Emmett returned a moment later and Rose asked him if he had disposed of the phallic sculpture. Emmett said no, but informed her that he put the penis one in their room.

Rose closed her eyes and sat down on the stairs looking as if she might be in pain. I almost fell of the seat when Edward told Emmett he had better go for a walk before Rose tried to remove his personal phallic symbol, and that he had better go look up the word in the dictionary before Rose got her hands on it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent the same way, his family tried to show me secrets about their kind, without terrifying me. I saw trees gently lifted from the ground with a single hand only to be placed back into the soil before they could die from the shock. And games of football that went so fast that I couldn't tell who was who as they ran.

Alice had informed us that the sun was going to be breaking through for about a half hour in a few minutes, and The whole family say with me, until it had finally broken through the clouds overheard, casting its warming rays upon all of us.

I was about to close my eyes and turn my face to enjoy the sun when a sudden bright shimmering from the corner of my eyes nearly blinded me. I turned to look at Edward and I think I forgot how to breathe. His skin gleamed in the bright rays of sun. Each and every cell seemed to twinkle with its own light.

I reached out to touch his skin, wondering if it was some sort of illusion, but I found the same smooth, cool skin, gliding under my finger tips. This was really him…what he was. My Edward…my love, he wasn't human. I should have been alarmed at the idea, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I glanced at his family, seeing them sitting in their respective couples as they sat sparkling, yet enjoying the temporary sunshine, talking to one another

I thought about the reality of the situation for a moment. Edward had had so many opportunities to hurt me, but he had never let any harm befallen me. In fact he had nearly harmed himself to do things so I would accept him. I couldn't reject him for what he was, it just explained the things that had confused me about him. I would have to talk to him though about how things would continue between us.

If he was an immortal vampire, and I was human, than our time together was limited. He would have eternity to live his life while my years with him could be numbered. I didn't want to lose him to anything…not even death.

I looked over at Edward and smiled at him. He had seemed so tense about how I would react, but now he seemed far more relaxed.

"You're sure…that you don't want to run away screaming?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded my head. "You're not angry?"

"No. I'm not angry." I told him, "Though I wish you had told me in the beginning, however I understand why you didn't" I said softly.

"So I guess that means , if I had anything else to tell you, that I should do it now…. Clear the air…as it were…so we could move on from today together?" Edward said slowly, the tense positioning of his shoulders returning once more.

I turned to look at him, my eyes narrowed now. "Edward if you are keeping anything else from me, you had better tell me now. It can't be anywhere near as surprising as what you already told me, can it. You just have to promise me no more secrets. That is part of being in a relationship...a marriage. Don't you want that?" I asked him gently, turning my hand to run it under his chin.

Edward looked at me, and he nodded his head before whispering. "I want to be with you forever, Bella. I want to marry you, and to show the world that your mine…but you need to know that I didn't do this on purpose...I didn't keep this from you like I did about the secret about us being vampires….I just didn't know…." He finished quietly.

I glanced around and saw his whole family watching me. There expressions varied, some sad, some worried, others…wistful perhaps? I didn't understand what he was going to tell me, but I could tell that it affected his whole family.

"What? What is it, Edward? You were right…this is the time to clear the air. We already said that we would work through things together, didn't we." Edward nodded his head slowly at my words, than he took a deep breath.

"Bella, do you remember when we…well…last Saturday night?" He said, raising his eyes to look up at mine. Did I remember last Saturday…of course I did… every last detail… every murmured name…every orgasm. I glanced around, and was surprised to see his family still watching us. I felt my face flush as I realized his family was also aware of what had taken place last Saturday.

"Edward…I…um. What does Saturday have to do with this?" I fericely whispered at him, mortified and confused at the same time.

"Do you remember the talk about...having children?" He continued.

I nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Well, it turns out I was wrong, Bella. I can have children," Edward said, his voice oddly calm.

"Okay." I answered. "That's a good thing though... It would be great for us to have children in a few years, after we go to college and." I didn't get to finish before Edward cut me off.

"What if it was a lot sooner than a few years, Bella? What would you say if I told you that?" He moaned as he ran his fingers through his downy bronze hair.

"I would ask what it is you are trying to tell me? I huffed, annoyed at the way this talk seemed to be going in circles.

"Bella, I am going to be a father in a few short months." Edward said, turning to me, wrapping his arms around me, turning me into his chest. "But before you jump to the wrong conclusion, love, you need to know that you are the one who is having my child…our child. I didn't know it was possible for us to have children, since vampires are not able to."

I tried to understand what he had just said. He was going to have a child? We were going to have a child? I ran over and over his words in my head. I was the one going to have his child…how could he be so sure about that?

"How…how do you know that?" I asked, my voice wavering once more.

Edward took a deep breath, but before he could speak, Rosalie spoke up. "Because each one of us can already hear it inside of you, Bella." She said softly, her eyes glowing with wetness.

"I'm…pregnant?" I blurted out.

Every head in the family nodded in confirmation.

I suddenly found myself on my feet, not knowing how I got there. I didn't remember getting off of the bench, or pushing off the warm blanket. All I knew I was that I needed a moment to myself, without everyone looking at me. I just had to have some space.

I stepped forward, ignoring Edward as his pleading tone reached my ears. "Bella, love…what…where are you going?" His tone held a plaintive note, but I couldn't focus on that now. I kept moving forward. Each step I took away became harder, but I forced myself to move forward in a sudden rush of movement.

I was near the front door now, and as I tried to turn I felt every last ounce of energy I had seep from my body, causing my body to sway out of my control. I could see the ground rushing closer, but that was the last thing I saw before blackness stole my vision.

**Go ahead and leave some love…I will update soon…promise**

**Jennifer**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyers.**

**This story is for HeartOfDarkess…I hope you're liking it so far…**

Chapter 29

Waiting

Edward's POV

I had sensed an immediate change in Bella's body language the minute the words left my mouth. She was deathly still for a moment. I could hear the birds in the forest chirping loudly as her face became still. Her chest moved in and out, rapidly, forcing each breath out through her flared nostrils.

The energy that pulsed between us suddenly picked up a notch, sending its pulses through my body, straight down to the soles of my feet and the tips of my fingers. I felt Bella's body straighten, and she rose off the bench with more grace than usual. It was as if she floated from her seat. She had turned away, paying no heed to me as I spoke to her.

When she began to distance herself from me I sensed a change inside, the power level intensified and Bella suddenly crumpled, her body falling towards the wooden deck in a rush of movement. I sped from my seat, blurring to her side in time to catch her before she could hurt herself, or our child.

I scooped her into my arms once more, holding her up to the curve of my neck, feeling her blood pulsing through her veins as her skin brushed against mine. The closer I held her to me, the more it soothed my heart as well as the intense energy cycling throughout my body.

I held her nearer, ignoring the concerned thoughts of my family. I relished in the feel of her body pressed against mine, her softness against the living stone of my body. She knew the truth now…every last bit of it. She was in love with a vampire…and she was carrying a child that was an unexpected result of that love. I had thrown her life for a loop, would she ever be able to forgive me?

I shook my head as my family members tried to approach me, some physically and others through their thoughts, I was not willing to speak to them now however. I wanted to be alone with Bella. When she came to, I had no idea what she was going to say to me about what I had told her, but her reaction to the pregnancy was the first understandable reaction she had had since I told her the truth.

I just hoped that she wouldn't want to leave me now. I knew she loved me, and that I loved her, but what I had done might be beyond even her amazing ability to love and forgive. I carried her upstairs as I had hours ago when she first arrived with her father. I knew that he would be coming to visit tomorrow….what would she tell him?

I forced myself to inhale with each breath she took, the steady motion calming me as her scent washed over me. She was everything to me…I had never been fortunate enough to know what I was missing all those years I had been alone, but now that I did…I wouldn't be able to continue on without being near her. It was how our hearts worked…we were only whole once our missing halves had been found, making us whole.

I watched Bella as she leaned against the pillow of the bed as I lay her upon it. She frowned lightly in her unconscious state, and I worried that she frowned because she was thinking of me and it saddened her. She must regret ever having laid eyes on me.

I couldn't help but lay beside her, as I had earlier while she was sleeping. I knew that she may likely ask me to leave when she opened her eyes, but for now I had to stay close to her. Her pale peach skin was a stark contrast to the deep maroon comforter that Esme had picked for the bedding. The reddish hue of the fabric, highlighting the rosy tint of her cheeks, and the red pallor of her lips. The gold embroidery of the blanket gave her skin an extra hue of warmth and color.

Bella's hair was dark and deep as it framed her face, the tendrils cascading over the pillows, and falling over her shoulders. She made me think of the fairy tale…Snow White. She was a dark haired beauty as well, with evil out to claim her life. Was that what I had done? Was I that evil? Snow White had fled from the evil only to get trapped within its snares by trickery.

Trickery… was what I had done any better than that…no…it was worse for not only had I tricked her…but I had changed her life through that trickery. If I had told her what I was earlier, she probably would have run screaming, or spoken to a teacher about my need for a psych evaluation.

If she had taken it well, or given me the chance to show her the real me…I highly doubt she would have allowed me to consummate the desires I felt for her. Surely she only loved me now since she had allowed herself to fall in love with me when she thought I was as human as she was.

Poor Bella…she was no Snow White… Snow White needed a brave prince…and true loves kiss to set her free. Though I felt true love for Bella, I was no prince, nor was I brave, I was the most selfish of creatures. I pondered that fact for a moment, wishing that true loves kiss worked as it did in all of the fables and folklore that I had read over the last hundred years.

Were that true, then all I needed to do was to kiss Bella, and she would wake. We could begin on with our lives, knowing that we would find our happily ever after together, since love would guide us.

I looked back at Bella, and though I knew those were only legends and stories, I leaned forward closing my eyes, pressing my cold lips to hers, willing her to feel all of the love I felt for her. The love I felt for her completing me, the love I felt for her for understanding why I was afraid, the love for her being the one to give me a gift I never imagined wanting until it came to life deep within her.

I poured everything I felt into that kiss, and I felt like crying when I felt her soft lips move against my own. I opened my eyes and saw her warm chocolate eyes gazing back at me. I couldn't stop kissing her, overcome with joy that she wasn't cowering away from my touch.

I slid my hand up under her silky soft hair, pulling her tighter to me, and she ran her hands up over my shoulder until they fisted them into my hair trying to bring me closer still. I ran my tongue across her soft lips and she opened them to me, allowing mine to dip into her mouth to taste the divine sweetness of her mouth.

I ran my other hand down over her shoulder, ghosting it over the slope of Bella's round breasts as it made its way down to her waist, shifting the fabric so I could caress the soft skin of her stomach.

Bella broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, leaning her brow against mine as her hands flew down to still mine from moving any further in their explorations. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times before opening them once more.

"Edward...we need to talk." She said, lifting her face away from mine as she looked at me. "And I don't mean the kind of talk that ends up with us wearing no clothing…" She said, her voice shaking somewhat.

I nodded my head. She was right. Now it was her turn to talk, and my turn to listen.

**I know its short…But short is better than none right…I did it on my lunch at work…**

**Jennifer**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the re-post. I had to fix an error…Thanks Traci!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**So three updates in one day…what was that…awesome you say? Well I will update again tomorrow if my husband works over time again like he is today.**

**So let's hear the low down of the day…Staff out, abandoned cats, breaking into cars and I decided to start training to run a five or ten km race next summer….not like I am busy huh..Oh well it was fun to be honest, makes you appreciate a normal day.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't responded to emails/ reviews. I will be tomorrow after I post this so have no fear! I love every review I get.**

Chapter 30

What's done is done

Bella's POV

I couldn't imagine a better way of waking up than I did, with Edward's lips on mine, kissing me tenderly. Edwards warm golden eyes were closed, but suddenly opened as he gazed at me. I leaned forward entrenching myself it the kiss, feeling the way his lips glided smoothly over mine, the way his cool tongue caressed mine, pleading for me to allow it entry, which I readily gave.

The way he tasted was beyond what I could have imagined. I had always felt as if Edward smelled as sweet as honey with hints of vanilla, but his taste put his intoxicating smell to shame. He tongue tasted like it would melt into my mouth like a sweet chocolate, I wanted more.

I felt Edward's fingers slip into my hair and I mirrored his actions, grasping at his silky mane to bring us closer together. I almost flew into a climax right on the spot when Edward slipped his hand lightly over my breast, sliding it downward over my body. His tongue still danced with mine, causing every taste bud in my mouth to explode with euphoria. While I tried to control my rising sex drive Edward moved his hand further, slipping it under the soft fabric of my pajamas.

I felt his icy touch against my warm skin, and though it sent goose bumps everywhere and made me weak with need for him, I forced myself to close my eyes and get a grip on my hormones. I took a deep breath as I thought over what I had learned earlier in the day, for it had seemed almost a blur at this point.

But it was all coming back to me…and we needed to talk about it. I was trying to keep myself together at the idea that Edward and his family were vampires, that they existed on the blood of animals, had super speed and strength, and sparkled in the sun as if they were covered in diamond dust.

Topping that with the fact that now, at seventeen, I was supposedly pregnant with his child, when it was thought to be impossible from what his entire family knew. His sister had said they could hear it, but how was I supposed to believe what my own ears couldn't hear...what my own body didn't feel. I was thoroughly over whelmed and needed him to understand.

"Edward...we need to talk." I said, lifting my face away from his as I looked at him. "And I don't mean the kind of talk that ends up with us wearing no clothing…" I said my voice still trembling with want for him.

He nodded his head and moved back, ever so slightly to give his undivided attention.

"I will tell you everything I can, Bella. I will answer any questions you have." Hi said his brow furrowing before he amended what he had said, "At least the ones I can…."

"What do you mean by the ones you can?" I asked confused.

"I have never heard of a vampire getting a human pregnant before...none of us have. There are vampires who have had intercourse with humans…they even have their own legends…The incubus, the succubus. But I have never heard of a pregnancy resulting from those unions. Carlisle said it must have been such specific circumstances for it to have happened." Edward explained clearly.

"Such as?" I questioned , curious as to how I had allegedly managed to do the impossible.

"Carlisle said it must have been your most fertile time, and not just regular fertile time, but the most possible fertile you could have during your cycle…he said that human females have a hyper fertile time that only lasts for a short period, it is so brief most human doctors aren't even aware of it. That combined with the amount of my semen in your body…umm due to our…uh… repetitive bouts of love making that night seems to have been enough to make the impossible…possible." He finished lamely, his hands held open in a gesture of helplessness.

"You're sure that I am pregnant?" I asked, my voice a bit firmer as I tried to grasp what had led up to me being in this situation. Edward nodded his head at my question, looking down at his hands. I reached my fingers under his chin and though I know he was too powerful for me to move him if he chose not to, he allowed me to lift his chin until I could look him in the eyes.

"Rosalie said you can hear it…what do you hear?" I asked him gently.

"I can hear its heart beating with yours…" He said softly. "Every time your heart beats it had a strong thump, but it is echoed by a softer thump that beats twice for every one of yours." He said tenderly, his eyes searching mine. "It's so soft, like the sound of a bird's wing in motion...I have never heard anything like it." He added quietly.

I looked at Edward, the expression on his face was so soft. That is when the realization struck home. I may have been only seventeen, but Edward was over a hundred, and here he was being given a chance to have something that his family thought to be impossible, something he had thought he had lost with his humanity.

I moved closer to Edward, my nose almost touching his. "And what do you think about the idea of being a father?" I asked, my voice much softer as I watched him for his reply.

Edward looked at me, his eyes pleading with me, begging for me to understand what he was going to say. "I want to be a father more than I ever would have thought it possible…" He answered gently, "But it's not just that… I want to be a father with you… as the mother of my child." He added, reaching up a hand to stroke my cheek with the back of his fingers.

My breath caught in my throat as I listened to him. He wanted this, not because it was a child…but because it was our child, and he wanted this with me. Was I able to give him this? Did I want this?

I sat back from Edward for a moment, pushing myself up to sit against the pillows. I looked down my body, focusing on my stomach. I lifted my shirt and looked at the smooth plane of skin that covered my lower abdomen. Could I imagine that flesh swelled out, stretched to an uncomfortable capacity with Edward's child?

I had known Edward for less than three weeks at this point, but I had known from the first time I saw him that he was something special…and it only took a few days for me to admit to myself that I was hopelessly in love with him. He had shown me love, respect and understanding when even my own family hadn't always been able to do so.

Was I willing to let myself move on from this point and to have a life with him… I knew I had already wanted to be his wife as soon as I was able, but this was so much more than that. Could I be a wife and mother in such a short time? Could I be everything Edward wanted me to be?

Yes…yes I could.

I looked at Edward and leaned closer to him taking his hand with mine.

"I may not know what to expect, and I may have moments where I am overwhelmed…but I want to do this with you, Edward…" the words had barely left my mouth before he had pulled me into his arms, shaking as he lay his head against my chest, hugging me tightly to his body.

From the hallway outside of the bedroom there was a loud thumping sound, and Edward began to laugh, a deep throaty laugh from his stomach.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious as to what had made him laugh.

Edward, pointed at the door, and smiled as he said, "Stop hanging out in the hallway and come in already."

The bedroom door opened and one at a time his family filed in, looking sheepish. The smiles on their faces were glowing. I turned from one to the other as I pushed my shirt back over my stomach, surprised at the happiness that seemed to come off of everyone. It suddenly felt as if everyone was laughing. Edward glanced at Jasper and asked him to please stop. Jasper shrugged his shoulders mumbling that he couldn't help it, but suddenly I felt much more like myself. I realized that I had just felt Jasper's power at work for the first time…that I was aware of any how.

I looked at Carlisle carefully, noting that he was the calmest member of the family. I also knew that as a doctor, he would probably know the most of what I could expect from this pregnancy. He must have noticed my gaze linger on him for he quietly spoke to me.

"Do you have any questions, Bella?"

I nodded my head before I spoke. "Tons, actually, but from what I understand, you might not be able to answer them all."

Carlisle smiled serenely before replying. "True, but I will answer all that I can. Why don't we take it one at a time? Do you want to come into my office?" He asked.

I shook my head and tightened my grip around Edward's neck, feeling his arms respond similarly around my waist. "I think that since everyone is going to want to understand, we might as well do it here, with everyone. We are all going to be a family, so we should do this together." I said, casting my gaze around to include the whole family. I received many smiles in return.

"How long will the pregnancy last? Edward said a few months…but does that mean four months…five months…" I dropped off waiting for Carlisle to supply the answer.

"I am guessing it to be closer to three months" He replied slowly. "Since we have never witnessed such an event, all we can do is compare your pregnancy to that of a normal human. Edward could hear the baby's heartbeat seven days after you first became intimate, and a human child's heart begin to beat at twenty two days. With that comparison, I am surmising that your pregnancy with be about three times as fast as a regular one."

I nodded my head, simply taking in the information at this time. "Do you have any idea what I can expect?" I questioned, knowing that I would not be able to ask very many specific questions. Before he answered Esme came and sat down beside me and Edward, placing on hand softly on mine and Edward's shoulders. Her motherly concern was obvious in her face, and she leant us her support silently.

"Well, I am unsure of concrete facts, but I have theories to offer. I believe that based on the growth that the child has already shown, that you will notice the progression more swiftly, such as the expansion of your womb, movements as the baby grows, and hiccups from the child."

Carlisle continued, "But as for other effects, we will have to wait and see. It seems that one side effect has already made itself known, can you imagine what that might be, Bella?" Carlisle asked slyly.

I thought for a moment, but that was all it took before I gasped. "My sickness!"

Carlisle nodded. "I actually think there is more to that than it seems. I think it has something to do with your unborn child wanting you and Edward to be together. Edward has said that you feel fine whenever the two of you are together. Is that correct?" He asked. I nodded an affirmation of the information he had.

"I believe that your child senses when you two are apart, and that it somehow causes your difficulty and fatigue as a part of its own distress from Edward's absence. It actually seems extraordinary. Bella, Edward…If you two are alright with the idea, I would like to speak with Eleazar and have him come down to see if he can sense anything about the child."

I turned to Edward, and saw that he appeared deep in thought. He turned to me to explain that Eleazar was from another coven of vampires like them. They were practically cousins. He also explained that Eleazar might be able to sense if our child would bear any powers of its own.

I hadn't even thought about that possibility. I looked at Edward, he had his eyebrow raised and I realized that he was waiting for me to make a decision. "Carlisle, I would really appreciate it if your friend would visit, and help us learn about our child." Carlisle's head moved up and down as he accepted our plea for his friend's help.

There were many questions left in my mind, but only one that suddenly screamed at me to be answered…as it hit me, I felt my stomach go cold.

"Um… Carlisle…" I asked." I have one more question that I need your help with."

"Anything, Bella." He replied in his constant fatherly tone.

"How am I supposed to tell Charlie?"

**Okay as of this moment this story is 17 reviews away from surpassing my other popular story 'Isle Esme'. Please take a moment to review?**

**I also have put up a poll of my profile, please check it out and vote!**

**Jennifer**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**A/N I am trying to give you this chapter tonight, but I have been coping with a massive headache all day. Please don't judge me too harshly for any mistakes…**

Chapter 31

Making Plans

Edward's POV

The day had flown by, and now I sat on the bed with Bella sound asleep, her head curled up on my lap. The last few hours had been filled with questions, plans and phone calls. We had called Eleazer, and now he and his family were going to arrive within the week. Eleazer had only been given limited information about the situation, and he had sworn himself to secrecy, promising not even to share the details behind this visit with his family, aside from his wife Carmen.

We had sat with Bella and discussed Charlie, Bella didn't want him to be left in the dark regarding her pregnancy, or what was going on. She worried that he wouldn't handle it well, but she figured honesty was the best policy. Carlisle was more fearful for the repercussions that would occur with the wolf pack, as this was nothing that was covered by the treaty, and therefore a meeting would have to be negotiated with the wolf pack.

Bella had to be informed about the wolf pack, and what they were, but she handled the information with surprising ease after asking if she should expect any other mythical creatures to be dropping by in the near future.

We decided to try and have Charlie attend the meeting so he could find out about us, the wolves and Bella at the same time. We were hopeful that the shock of the information he received would keep the focus away from Bella, and more on us. It wasn't a firm plan, but at least it was a beginning.

Esme had left us to go prepare Bella's dinner. Alice and Jasper had left to go hunting, and Carlisle had gone to his office to order some equipment he thought we should have on hand to monitor Bella's pregnancy. I felt that was a good idea as well,.

Emmett and Rosalie stayed with us talking for a while. Emmett thought Bella was the funniest thing he had ever seen, and he kept trying to get a rise out of her, much to her annoyance. He kept making comments that would make her blush beet red. Thankfully Rosalie had kept him from doing his worst, and before long they too, left to give us privacy. I couldn't believe how things had transpired. I was truly blessed, so much for my theory of being a cursed monster.

As Bella slept soundlessly, I stroked her hair away from her face, humming the beautiful lullaby that she had inspired ion my heart. I had everything I needed in the entire world, and more, in this small space. Now that the truth was out and Bella had had a chance to find out the information she was able, she had become rather content, asking me about the baby.

Her questions had stirred so many thoughts that I had never allowed myself to think about, for why would one think about things they could never had? However, now the thoughts spun through my mind. Did I want the baby to be a girl or a boy? What sort of names did I think would be best? I had no idea… all I knew is that I wanted the baby to be healthy and happy, with all ten fingers and ten toes, and when I told Bella so she had kissed me fiercely.

We had talked most about the baby and the possible powers that he or she might possess. Bella had asked me about what sort of powers I had witnessed in my world, and she had sat, entranced as I described fanciful powers like projecting images into others minds, and being able to make people fall in love. I held her close as she quietly listened to the crueler powers I had witnessed, such as inflicting pain, or beings who had the power to control your body. I knew it was a great deal to take in a single day, but Bella seemed to be a sponge wanting to absorb it all.

She had fallen asleep as we talked about what our baby might look like, and after telling Bella that nothing would please me more than having a little girl who looked just like her mother, she laughed and told me that if she had anything to say about it that our child would be a perfect replica of me and my bronze hair and golden eyes.

That was when I explained to her how as a human my eyes had been green, so if that had anything to do with genetics our baby would have to accept green eyes over gold. Then Bella had asked me to tell her about my human life, and how I had been changed. I did, making sure to tell her all about my parents, and what I remembered about their marriage.

After hearing my childhood tales she wanted me to tell her about my early life as a vampire and I did as she asked, telling her the good, and bad as gently as possible. She had listened intently, not speaking up or judging me for the mistakes I had made. She eventually fell asleep as I got to the part of my life where our family had traveled around the world exploring the seven wonders of the world.

As she had slept the evening away I had silently slipped into my room, seeking out the small blue velvet box that I had hidden away for safe keeping. I held it now, as she slept curled into me like a kitten. I had asked Bella to marry me before, but I was going to ask her again, now that she knew the real me. After everything we had just come through, I didn't want her to feel forced into wedlock due to her situation.

When Bella stirred beside me, I leaned down to press my lips to the warm skin of her throat, purring with pleasure as I inhaled her sweet aroma. Her warm flesh was the complete opposite of my cold, marble-like skin, and I loved the way it made my skin warm as it pressed against her heat. Bella made a soft mewling sound as she came to beside me, stretching out luxuriously like a cat.

I had to stop and admire her shape as she arched her back off of the bed, extending her muscles. As she moved, the fabric of her pajamas moved as well, allowing me to see the soft swell of her hips, and the still smooth contours of her stomach before the softness of her ivory skin disappeared underneath her garments.

I stiffened… in more ways than one, but chastised myself for having such thoughts when she was feeling so fatigued. I turned to my love, and ran a finger down the length of her nose before speaking.

"Do you know what?" I asked her.

She glanced at me through sleep hazy eyes and said, "What?"

"You have a beautiful smile." I answered. Her cheeks immediately flushed with color as she looked away. I gently placed my fingers under the delicate curve of her chin and guided her gaze back to my own. "Do you know what else?" I continued. "You have beautiful eyes."

Bella's skin became a deeper hue of crimson, but her gaze held mine this time. I maneuvered myself down so I was face to face with her on the bed.

"Do you know what else?" I prompted. She shook her head slightly, never breaking contact with my fingers. "You have a beautiful laugh." I answered the question for her, watching as she briefly closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Do you know what else?" I asked again as I leaned so close that our noses were grazing against one another.

Bella breathed out a quiet, "No." In answer to my question, bathing my senses in her sweet smell. I swallowed for a moment to focus before I continued.

"You have my heart." I answered. "Do you know what else?" I asked as I leaned forward and kissed her, first on her forehead, then on each eyelid before I continued talking. "I want to marry you…" I told her seriously. Her eyes flew open and she gazed at me.

Her mouth opened as an array of half formed utterances began to spill from her lips. I had slipped the ring from its box as I spoke, and her eyes were so focused on me that she didn't even notice as I took her hand. I moved myself so I was kneeling on my knees beside her on the bed.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked holding the delicate woven gold and diamond band between us.

Bella smiled and leaned forward to kiss me, her hands clasping my cheeks as she let her soft lips mold to my hard ones. She sat back in a huff and smiled at me. "I already told you yes, Edward." She said with a smile.

"I know, but that time I didn't have the ring, and you didn't know what you were getting…Now I have the ring…it was my mother's…. and you, well…you know what I am. Do you still want me?" I asked sheepishly.

Bella's answer was unexpected, she practically flew at me. If I were human she would have knocked me off of the bed with her sudden lunge. Her lips fastened on mine, her tongue darting out to taste my lips, making me moan with pleasure.

I was still on my knees, but now her small warm body was firmly pressed across my front. My body, which was already stiff with want, became iron hard at her closeness. Bella's lips cascaded down over my chin, waning down my throat and I felt small fluttering sensations as she began to suck and nip at the hard skin of my neck.

I groaned…."Bella…Bella… I know you're not feeling…" I dropped off as I felt her tug at my shirt, pulling it upwards. "We …We don't…" I began, having no resistance to fight what she was doing. I wanted her so badly…I wanted to bury myself in her warmth, to worship her body…her warm , perfect, soft body that carried the world's most precious gift within it.

"Edward…." She moaned as she thrusted her hips up against the hard bulge in my pants. Even through my clothes I could feel the heat of her core. I reached for her clothes and allowed myself to rend them from her body in shreds, she gasped from shock, she had never seen this side of me, and her nipples hardened as her body crashed forward against mine.

I could feel the pebbled texture of her nipples through my shirt and I ripped it off as well…I needed to be near her now…to show her how much I loved her…desired her. I leaned forward and moved my arms to cradle her as she eased herself backwards, laying her pale figure against the dark covers of the bed.

I growled lowly at the sight of her, and her eyes darkened. The scent of her building arousal suddenly flooded heavily through my senses as wetness seeped down her thighs. "Bella…" I groaned inhaling the heady scent of her arousal…"So…wet…" I hissed in pleasure.

"Edward….I need you…please…" she begged holding her hands out to me. I shed the rest of my clothing at lightning speed, even for vampires, and I moved myself over her body, holding my weight over her. I leaned down and traced my tongue over the swells of her breasts… lavishing attention onto each areola until it swelled red and hard under my lips.

I felt Bella thrash against me as I allowed my lips to move further south. My fingers kept caressing her breasts, fondling her nipples as she cried out in delight. I laved kisses down over her rib cage, stopping to pay homage to her stomach and each rounded hip before continuing further on my journey.

Bella's legs parted as I moved, showing me that she was as eager for me to ease her desires as I was to taste them. As I worked my way slowly over her soft mound, I slid my tongue out to caress the tender bundle of nerves that crowned her pleasure center.

She cried out as my tongue rasped over her clit, her fingers sinking into my hair as I moved my tongue over her in her entirety. I licked at the hardening nub as I allowed myself to taste the nectar she offered only to me. I could die happily if this taste was the last this that ever graced my palette.

I felt Bella's body quiver as I eased my lips over my teeth and I suckled her nub , causing her to scream out.

"Ahhhhhhh... Edward…"

I loved the way her voice caressed each syllable of my name. I loved the way her muscles began to clench and release as her body swelled in pleasure. But nothing was as amazing as seeing her face contort in ecstasy as her body shook around mine with its release.

Bella 's body called to mine, and with one more tease of my tongue I shifted myself so I was between her legs, with my throbbing shaft aligned with her dripping entrance. Bella looked down at me, noticing that her hands were no longer grasped my hair and saw where I was….She raised her hips to me, urging me forward, and I pushed forward, encasing myself in the searing, exquisite intensity that was my Bella.

I moaned her name, calling to her over and over as I began to thrust my body into hers slowly, drawing out my turgid manhood before sheathing myself it her tightness over and over again. I heard Bella gasp and scream out as her body clamped down upon me, her muscles pulling at my sensitive staff, trying to pull me with her, as she was overwhelmed with the high of her orgasm.

But I held fast, wanting to feel her succumb to pleasure once more. As her muscles let up somewhat, I lifted her hips up slightly, tilting her body to allow my length to hit the spot inside her that made her quiver with the need for release.

I felt the change in depth and I watched as Bella's eyes lock intently on me. I heard her soft voice moaning yes...yes, with each thrust I made. Hearing her goading me on made me pick up my speed, my pace becoming frantic as her voice rose higher with each soft plea. "Yes…Yes…."

I could feel the building power within us both, her toes were curling as she tried to pull me closer with her legs. I kept control, but barely, allowing my pelvis to hammer into her as ardently as I could without harming her. I could feel my body pulsing with love, need and desire as my stomach coiled with my impending release. I grunted as I tried to hold on, to bring her with me. My thrusts became erratic as I felt her muscles begin to tighten on my shaft. He body clenched down trying to pull me inside of her, to bring us as close to heaven as was possible for two earth bound creatures.

I thrust once, twice before her body trembled, her hands grasped onto my waist trying to hold me deep inside her as she wailed out her pleasure in the form of my name. "Edddddddddwwwaarrrddddddd!" I kept plunging into her, grasping her hips firmly to tilt her pelvis to mine as I fought to hold on. But one more push into her tight heat was all I could manage as my body succumbed to hers, filling her warmth with my cool essence once more as I cried out to my own personal angel.

"Bellaaaaaa."

I stilled my body deep inside her, as we breathed deeply, trying to catch our breaths. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to me, loving her, needing to hold her close as my body recovered from its temporarily weakened state.

I felt Bella's arms slip around my shoulders as she embraced me, protecting me while I was weak. She was my soul, my protector, my…everything. I raised my head up, and placed my lips to hers firmly as if to convey that which I was unable to voice at a moment such as this. And with a sated sigh Bella whispered. "I love you too."

I held her there and would have held her like that all night if it weren't for a booming voice that suddenly sounded through the walls. "You already got her pregnant! What are you trying to do, seal the deal? Enough already… give the girl a break!" Damn that Emmett.

And with a groan of embarrassment Bella pulled away from me a moaned…."I'm going to hate vampire hearing…aren't I"

**A/N**

**Well I figured it had been a few chapters so you deserved a little lemony fun. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review….maybe it will make my headache go away? Either way It will make me happy**

**Jennifer**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephanie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Wow…I am currently chilling out on the computer…I am soaked, and I smell like dog after having battled with my 106 pound Bernese Mountain Dog to get her in the tub for a bath….I won …but just barely! I am thankful that my Golden Retriever/Chocolate Labrador mix readily jumps into the tub whenever she is allowed (even if she is only 62 pounds).**

**So to relax I am brining you…wait for it…**

**Chapter 32!(Hee hee)**

Meeting of the Minds

Bella's POV

The next day flew by quickly. I had called Charlie and told him I was feeling a bit better, but that he need not come over to see me.He seemed happy to hear I was on the road to recovery, and he told me he hoped I would be able to come home soon. The relief in his voice was easy to hear. Edward and I talked over the best way to break the news to my father, but it was nearly impossible for us to come up with a gentle way to tell him his seventeen year old daughter was pregnant by a mythical creature.

I was not sure if I should worry more about Charlie, or the way the wolves would take the news. Edward explained about how the treaty had come to be in being, and the fact that the two clans were mortal enemies that had chosen to try and live peacefully beside one another due to the Cullen's extraordinary choice of nourishment compared to others of their kind.

The meeting with the wolves was of the utmost importance, as this event was unprecedented. Edward was leery that the wolves volatile nature would put me at risk, but he knew that I needed to be there, and I needed him close to be able to function properly since the baby didn't like us to be separated. For the sake of safety, Edward's larger brother Emmett and his wife vowed to protect me should the need arise.

We had decided that it would be a better idea for all of us to arrive at the meeting separately. Carlisle called Charlie under the guise of him requiring his assistance at a meeting he was obligated to attend. He told Charlie he was concerned that the need for police intervention might arise at said meeting. Charlie didn't need him to say another word before he asked where they were headed.

I rode in the Volvo with Edward and his siblings. Carlisle and Charlie were going to arrive first at the meeting place, a small outbuilding that had been built just inside the Cullen's side of the treaty line. From there Carlisle was going to request Edward to come with his thoughts, while he informed the wolves that the other members of his family had just arrived for the meeting.

Jasper and Alice were going to be near to keep an eye on the tenuous situation, since their presence might be requested as their names were not on the treaty yet, and they might be required to sign it this evening. There was a great concern that the wolves might balk at the sight of Charlie, as his presence was not anticipated, but hopefully the confusion would give us the perfect time to enter.

I was extremely nervous about the meeting, and I couldn't help but wonder how the wolf shifters would react to me being there. I gripped the door handle with my hands, clutching at the material. I was just so concerned for Edward, and for however this might impact out burgeoning family, but Edward must have sensed my discomfort for he reached out his hand to capture my own, stroking the back of my palm lovingly.

We pulled off to the side of the road and I noticed a soft humming noise coming from the rear seat of the car. I turned in my seat to look at Emmett, he had a huge smile on his face and Rosalie sat next to him shaking her head slowly, a sour expression on her face. I wasn't sure what Emmett was doing to irritate her so, but since yesterday I had learned that Vampires hear far better than humans did, and I knew that Emmett must be doing something I was unable to hear properly.

We got out of the car, after which Edward took my hand once more and we made our way into the thickly overgrown forest. Edward slipped a hand around my waist to hold me closer as we walked. I know he was worried that I would slip and he wasn't about to take any chances with me and our child.

As we walked the humming sound became louder and I realized that Emmett had been humming the theme music to Mission Impossible. Edward rounded on him, his face drawn. "Emmett…we are supposed to be quiet!" He hissed at his brother, his irritation plain on his face.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders at Edward's words and said. "Ed, man they know we're coming, why shouldn't I have some fun with it" He retorted before shouting out "Here Lassie…come here. Hey Rin Tin Tin…Hey Sandi…Benji…come on boy!" Rosalie groaned at his actions and hissed out. "Well, even if they didn't know, they know now…don't they?"

Edward and Rose continued in silence, as Emmett began singing the song 'Dumb Dog' from the musical Annie. I had to admit, it helped ease my nerves a bit, even if it irritated Edward. As we arrived outside the small house, we were confronted by two gigantic wolves.

The beasts were pacing outside of the meeting quarters, their thick hides raised as they growled at our approach. One wolf had a dusky grey coat, with a smattering of dark hairs along its spine, while the other was a dark sand color, with hints of cream stockings on its feet.

I was struck by their beauty, and as they regarded me. They were surrounded by their natural enemy but their growling ceased and they approached with trepidation. As the grey wolf kept an eye on Emmett and Rosalie, the Sandy colored one approached me and Edward, sniffing the air cautiously, turning its large head from Edward to me. It stepped closer to me, lowering its head and whimpering. I felt saddened at the sound, but a sudden rise in voices from inside broke the intense moment as the wolves turned their focus back to the building.

"What the hell is this?" A deep voice rumbled. "He shouldn't be here….your breaking the terms of our agreement, Cullen!" I could hear Carlisle's soothing voice as he responded. "Chief Swan was needed here today, Samuel. There has been an unforeseen incident, and it involves him as much as any of our families. Edward… son…come in here please."

Edward looked at me, his eyes soft with trepidation. I had to be here for numerous reasons, but I knew that he wasn't happy about it. He tightened his grip around my waist, drawing me as close to him as he possibly could before stepping in through the darkened doorway. As my eyes became accustomed to the dimly lit room, I was greeted with a sight that caused me to feel unnerved. My father was looking at me with his eyes narrowed, I could almost see his mind trying to piece together the confusing situation, and what I had to do with it.

I turned my head to scan the room, taking in the large shapes of the other people in the room. There was an unfamiliar man, powerfully built with dark skin and raven black hair that reminded me of my father's best friend Billy Black. To his left was an elderly native man with graying hair, his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against a large table that dominated the room, he did not seem impressed. To his right was none other than …Jacob Black.

Edward's POV

"Jacob?" I heard Bella's soft voice break out over the sudden silence that had permeated the meeting room. I turned my eyes to look at the boy in question, and I saw his eyes soften as he glanced at Bella. His thoughts were fearsome as he took in my close proximity and my tender touches. His raging thoughts hit me like bullets.

_Bella…Why is she here… she looks so tired…but so beautiful…Why is he all over her like that? I ought to rip his arms right from his sockets for touching her with such …such… forwardness. Bella is mine, how dare he soil her with his presence. If she knew what he was, she would run straight into my arms for protection from the abomination he is._

I was tired of this one sided banter, and I decided now was the time to let him realize what I could do. "She does know, you mongrel!" I hissed, too low for Charlie to hear. "Now if you will stop referring to my fiancé as yours…I would be most appreciative…" I growled at him.

The other men in the room looked my way, and I could hear a flurry of thoughts about what they had just heard.

_His fiancé?_

_What the hell is he talking about…How can she possibly know?_

_That is…is an abomination?_

_She smells strange….sweet, but not sweet…._

_What is the meaning of this?_

I turned to Carlisle who asked for everyone to please be seated. The tension in the room was running high. One of the Quileute men stepped out for a moment then returned, his eyes wary. He glanced at us before speaking firmly. "I would request that you ask the other members of your family to come inside to join the meeting. We do not take kindly to being spied on."

I spoke out, not waiting for Carlisle to approve of what I was about to say. "Then the rest of your people should join us here as well, rather than circling the area outside."

The man nodded his head, and quietly called out for the pack members outside to join us. "Quil, Embry…come and join us."

I propelled Bella over to one of the chairs at the table, holding her hand gently. Her father was watching her, his mouth open in confusion, his thoughts no more coherent then his ability to speak. I stood behind her, my other hand caressing her shoulders, her neck, and her back. I kept our contact polite, but steady so as not to cause her or the baby distress.

Every time I moved, Jacob's body seemed to tremor. I think if his attention hadn't been temporarily diverted by the arrival of two more muscular youth that he might have phased on the spot. His thoughts were assailing me, screaming at me for somehow brainwashing his beautiful, innocent Bella. He was planning to scoop her into his arms and to run away with her until I suddenly hissed at him and spat what he should have figured out by now, directly at him.

"I can hear your thoughts, dog. Stop imagining what you plan to do to my betrothed. I wouldn't let you touch a hair on Bella's head." I said so only those with enhanced hearing could hear.

Bella seemed to sense the tension, even if she had missed my words, and she looked up at me as she squeezed my stone hand with her own soft one. Jacob watched her movements with disgust.

_If you can hear my thoughts, leech , than realize that I will take her far away from you before you ever have a chance to ruin her…She is human….sweet, kind…soft…loving. Everything that you are not. You stay away from her. She is not going to be your snack someday…._

I felt my anger swelling within my chest, and I hadn't even realized that I was growling lowly at his thoughts. They sickened me, for even as he thought of protecting her from me, his thoughts betrayed an intense lust that he had for the woman I loved. He layered his words over images of my Bella's pale warm skin against his own, of him defiling her in ways that would never happen. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, and it was only his presence that kept me from launching myself at the foul beast of a man who stood across from me, on the other side of the table.

Sam, a large man with a powerful build asked us to sit, and everyone except me and Jacob did. I stood behind Bella, and Jacob stood behind Sam as he took his seat. Charlie hesitated at first, but he glanced from side to side, taking in everyone positions, before sitting down on the edge of his seat. I had to respect that even amidst such a confusing situation he was being a cop, gauging every ones reactions, and strategically planning how he could escape with Bella, should the need arise. Little did he know that I would have her away from any danger before he had even risen from his seat.

Charlie still hadn't spoken, but his thoughts had cleared up somewhat, he now just wanted to know what was going on, and what Bella was doing here with everyone else. The man who I identified as Sam spoke up, addressing Carlisle. "Mr. Cullen. We still do not understand the request to have outsiders attend this meeting. What reason do you have for such an appeal?" He asked gruffly.

Charlie rose from his seat at Sam's speech. "Now see here Sam... I am not a stranger, I have known you since you were as tall as my knee. I have no idea what this meeting is supposed to be about, but the tension in here is so thick I could practically cut it with a knife. You need…" Charlie was cut off before he could finish as Carlisle spoke up.

"Mr. Uley. Charlie's daughter Isabella has become very close to our family, and a situation has arisen that everyone here needs to be aware of, and in order to do that, I request that Chief be permitted to know the secrets of both our people. For now there is a bigger issue at hand. Bella has had to be informed due to the circumstances, and I am sure that he can be sworn to secrecy, am I right Chief. Swan?" Carlisle questioned, looking at Charlie with a serious expression on his face.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak up, but closed it quickly as if he had thought better of responding. His chin set and he nodded, quietly adding, "You have my word on it."

Carlisle turned to Sam once more. "I am sure that you are aware of the risk telling Charlie poses to my family. We risk death…for all of us. Surely if we are willing to share our family's secret with him, your people would be willing to do the same?" He asked Sam.

Sam looked from one member of his tribe to another, seeming to share a silent conversation with each of them, before his eyes returned to Carlisle's. "As the Alpha of my tribe, I have the final decision regarding this request...and I agree to that which you have asked. I do, however, think before we share such confidential information with Chief Swan that he needs to be aware that his life could be in danger for bearing the knowledge we offer him." Sam spoke firmly.

Charlie watched the exchange of words between the two men, and though he bore no inkling of what they wanted to tell him, their demeanor made him realize that whatever it was, it was something these men took very seriously. Charlie had been a Police chief for almost twelve years now. He had worked his way from an officer, through the ranks of the small police squad, before being offered the position of Police Chief. He had worked hard to earn the title, and the respect of the men who worked beside him every day. He had learned carefully never to rush into a situation without finding out any and all available information.

Charlie glanced at Carlisle, then to Sam. His gaze finally landed on Bella. The men had said that his life would be at risk if he heard the information they wanted to share with him. As much as he didn't want to put his life at risk, he knew his daughter already knew the information that was being discussed, meaning her life was already in danger. He may be the chief of Police but he was a father first, and foremost, even if his ex-wife hadn't always given him the chance to act the part.

"I am prepared for any consequences that come from the knowledge you are offering to share with me." Charlie said resolutely. I was very impressed with his dedication to protecting his daughter, no matter the cost to himself, a trait that we seemed to share.

Carlisle spoke up first. "Chief Swan…er…, Charlie. We ask that you keep an open mind, and allow us to show you that the information we are going to tell you is in fact true. Please, reserve anything you wish to say until we have told you everything. Do you think you could grant us that respect?" Carlisle asked speaking directly to Charlie.

Charlie nodded his head slowly as he took in Carlisle's words. "Our two families come from long lines of ancestors that possess abilities thought to be mythical. My family, have become unique amongst our kind, with very few exceptions. Our people have been murderers for thousands of years, and yet my family refuses to be the monsters that those before us have been. This is the reason we have been able to initiate a peace treaty with the Quileute people. Charlie… my family are vampires." Carlisle said gently, his golden eyes watching Charlie closely.

Charlie thoughts became muddled, as his mind raced through everything he had ever heard, read, or watched about vampires on television. I looked at him as I felt his thoughts start to tinge with panic. "Charlie...?" I said. "Bella knows what we are, we are not killers… we hunt animals, not people. Our people don't sleep in coffins, or die from garlic and wooden stakes. We don't die in the sun either…We are a family, just like you and Bella, and we are here today, trying to protect our family…and you're family for that matter. Do you think you can hear Sam out?" I asked him questioningly.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed numerous times, not a single sound escaping. As he did so. Bella reached over to him, and took his fisted hand in hers. His eyes bore into hers, looking for some sort of confirmation. He seemed to find it in the calmness of Bella's soft features, and he silently nodded his head without looking at me, to answer my question.

Sam looked at Charlie and took a deep breath before speaking. "Charlie...as you have heard the stories about our people before, I am sure you have heard the stories about how our people descended from wolves?" Charlie nodded an affirmative response, which encouraged Sam to continue.

"Well, Charlie it is not a story, nor is it something that only happened many years ago. Our people, though only some of them, still bear the ability to change our shape into those of wolves. It is a dominant trait in those who carry the gene, but it only come out in the presence of vampires. As the Cullen's just explained they are. Our kind exist to destroy their kind… well those of their kind that feed on humans. As you can tell from the golden eyes of the Cullen family, their diet is as they state, animal blood only. Those who feed on human blood have eyes the color of the blood they have stolen from the innocent humans they feed upon." Sam finished vehemently.

Charlie sat silently, his head moving as he looked over the giant sized men who sat around him. His gaze settled on the face of the elderly man who sat on the far side of the table from him. "Harry." He stated as if in greeting.

"Charlie." The other man responded just a stoically.

"They telling me the truth?" He questioned the other man. "Both of them?" He amended quickly.

Harry nodded his head, and replied with a simple. "Yup."

Charlie looked at Carlisle. And muttered, "Vampires…" before turning his head to the large men and muttering once more, but this time saying, "Wolves…"

Jacob watched the progression of events and he looked at Charlie before blurting out. "You wanna see Charlie?" Charlie pushed his chair back in alarm, his eyes widening with surprise. "Can I show him Sam?" Jacob asked with a grin. He wanted to show off, to show Bella what he was. He was sure that if she saw him in his wolf form that she wouldn't be able to help herself from falling in love with him. His people had beliefs in an event called imprinting, and he had been waiting for it, willing for it to happen between him and Bella, so she would be his, he was sure this would be the moment it happened. I growled at him, my chest vibrating with the rising anger I felt.

Carlisle's thoughts asked for my patience. It was crucial for Charlie to be aware and accepting before we explained Bella's situation, and how unexpected it was. I gritted my teeth tightly, but nodded as I moved closer to Bella's side, allowing our bodies to touch. My actions did not escape Charlie's scrutiny, his eyes narrowed as he took in my position next to his daughter. As much as I wanted to get away from his intense gaze, I refused to distance myself from her side. She needed me, and Jacob needed to know that she was mine.

Sam nodded, but suggested that Jacob and Quil both exit the meeting room before phasing into their wolf forms to avoid causing Charlie to go into shock. The two boys ran from the room, and only the sound of ripping fabric reached our ears. Moments later two giant wolves, the grey one from earlier and a much larger russet hued one, silently stalked into the room.

Charlie's eyes widened at the sight, but Bella watched them with admiration. "They are so beautiful," she murmured to me softly. I almost groaned as I heard Jacob's thoughts in reaction to her soft words.

_I knew she would think I was beautiful. _ He boasted in his mind baring his teeth at me, as he remembered that I could hear his thoughts.

I turned away from him, and forced myself to focus on Bella in order to tune out his thoughts. I forced myself to inhale and exhale her scent as I watched Charlie's face turn a sickening shade of white. He didn't look very good. He eyed the grey wolf, and with a shaky voice he asked, "…Jacob…?" The grey wolf shook his head, and glanced to the larger wolf, moving aside to make way for the larger animal.

Charlie repeated himself as the russet wolf came closer, "Jake…?" He questioned once more, and the huge wolf came face to face and gently nudged his chest with his nose. The fear, though still present, lessened at the wolf's gentle actions and Charlie seemed to shift slightly in his seat.

"I have a question…and I am pretty sure that I have every right to ask it after all this…um…..stuff, you have told me." Carlisle and Sam nodded their heads at once and they both looked expectantly at him. "What the hell, does all of this have to do with Bella?" He asked.

Now it was Sam's turn to look at us, as he had no idea what information we had to share with them. Carlisle looked from me to Bella, and I glanced down at her. "Do you want me to say it, Love?" I asked softly. She nodded and nuzzled her face into our still joined hands that lay entwined against her shoulder.

I looked over at Sam, and the other men surrounding the table. Rose reached over and squeezed Bella's knee is support. I took a deep, unrequired breath to steady myself to do this, if Bella could do everything she had for me, I could do this for us. The words suddenly poured from my lips in a rush. "Bella is pregnant…with my baby."

**Sorry that it has been a few days to get this up, but my workshop is over, and done. Yeah!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Jennifer**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Coleen561 and lovevampdrama. Thanks for helping me notice my errors. And for snusa…I missed my hug**

Chapter 33

What?

Bella's POV

The entire room seemed to freeze as the words left Edwards mouth. I swallowed thickly, feeling an intense dryness steal over my throat. I was afraid to look over at my father to see his reaction to what Edward had just said. But a sudden explosion of sound and movement from the other side of the room prevented me from turning to look at Charlie's face.

I turned to look for the source of the noise, but before I was able to focus on anything a blur of russet colored fur flew across the table, towards me, and Edward's hands were suddenly gone from my shoulders. I heard sounds from everywhere. There was yelling, screaming and even howling and hissing, but I could feel nothing except the numbness that stealthily raced through my body, leaving my limbs dead in its wake.

I could feel the blackness as it began to descend, but I tried to fight against it. It felt as if my whole being was wrapped inside a cocoon, and it prevented me from being able to move as I wished. I needed to see what was happening, to find Edward. I tried to push against the cloak of blackness that was pushing against my consciousness, but I wasn't able to escape it. The last thing that that pierced the veil was the sharp sound of a gun going off somewhere in the room.

Edward's POV

As soon as the words fell from my stone lips, I felt tremors burst through the room. I could feel the anguish from Jacob's thoughts as he took in the information I had just shared with the room, but that was the last coherent thought that came from his mind, for he suddenly launched his hulking form at me from across the table as his mind screamed out a resounding… no.

I tried to move away from his imposing form, but I needed to protect Bella. I moved away from her side to elude Jacob's snapping canines as he lunged at me. I heard the sounds from the room, my family hissing their threats in response to the attack, and the wolves howling with anguish for their brother. The sound of Bella sliding to the ground as Jacob closed in on me, and the sound of Charlie's gasp. What I hadn't prepared myself for was the soft metallic sound that ended in a click and the whirring of a projectile as it sped through the air towards its target.

I wasn't concerned for myself, the only thought that swept through my mind was Bella. Was she alright? I saw Jacob's form slump to the ground mid spring, the russet fur waving with the motion of his body's impact against the ground. I turned to look across the room, and saw a very shocked Charlie staring back at me.

The gun in his hand was still pointed in my general direction, but his eyes darted through the floor and I turned to see where his eyes had focused. On the floor Jacob's form had begun writhing as the fur pulled inward revealing the dark skinned youth that Charlie knew and cared for like a son. Charlie's breathing began to pick up as his eyes darted from Jacob's now nude form to Bella's unconscious one.

I stooped to scoop her into my arms, holding her close to my chest ignoring everything else as I listened to the steady thrumming of her heartbeat, and the fainter sounds of our child's racing heart…even the baby's heart rate seemed to have picked up with the stress of the situation, causing it to sound more like the fluttering of bird wings deep within Bella's body as she cradled it in her womb.

As I snuggled closer into her, holding her body as tightly as possible, while still being gentle enough not to harm her fragile skin she began to come round once more. As she started to whimper against my chest I whispered softly in her ear letting her know that I loved her, and what a treasure she was in my life.

Charlie seemed to splutter back into the world of the animated as everyone rushed around the room. The Quileute men ran to Jacob, and Bella stirred as my family came to my side to be sure she was alright. Charlie dropped his gun with a resonant thud on the table.

"I thought he…Jacob…Bella…Is she okay?" He struggled to spit out as his eyes took in the two separate groups. Carlisle nodded his head at Charlie as he softly asked Bella if she was feeling alright. Bella tried to right herself as she replied a soft yes to his question, but I wasn't ready to relinquish my hold on her yet, and leaned her into my chest as I kissed her brow.

Charlie watched as Sam and his men righted a very naked, very pained, very angry Jacob. The bullet seemed to have gone through the fleshy part of his arm, and the blood was minimal. It seemed that the wolves natural healing ability was already at work, and Jacob's wound was diminishing. The wound may have been improving but Jacob's anger was increasing as he regained his mobility.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" He screamed at the shocked man who stared back at him. "Why the hell did you shoot me?" Jacob raged at him.

"You jumped across the table…and I thought you hit Bella, the way she fell to the ground. What the hell is going on here?" Charlie yelled at everyone, confused as to what was going on. "I saw you growl and jump at her…and she fell. But I can see she is okay. And your arm… how the heck did it stop bleeding so fast? There has to be more to this than you guys are telling me. How can she be pregnant? Edward…you two have known each other for such a short time… how would you even know that she was pregnant?"

Charlie started to rant, the questions pouring from his mouth before anyone could provide him with a proper answer. The shock of the situation seemed to have finally hit him, and he was reacting…furiously.

Carlisle and Sam moved to intercept him as he started to pace the room. Sam being sure to push Charlie's gun to the other side of the broad table first. They held him firmly, helping him regain his seat before the situation could get further out of hand.

"She was going to be mine, you bloodsucker!" Jacob growled loudly at me. His voice angry. Bella turned her head in his direction and her eyebrows furrowed. She pushed against my chest, but her actions were futile, I would not let her get any closer to the mongrel that loomed before her.

"Yours? What is that supposed to mean? I hardly know you, Jacob…We haven't seen each other in years!" She retaliated verbally against his proclamation.

Jacob stood there silent and naked. No one even tried to speak as they watched the giant man cowl before the words from the tiny angel in my arms.

"Bella…" Jacob began. "Don't you remember when we were children? We were always together…You and I… It always felt so right. When I became a wolf, I learned all about my kind, and the way we find our mates. We do this stupid thing called imprinting, but with you I know we have something more than that…We are meant to be together…" He finished softly, pleading with her.

Bella's eyes softened as she looked at the man in front of her. She took a deep breath and borrowed energy from the connection we shared. I silently cheered her on it her response.

"Jacob, I think you need to look more deeply into this imprinting thing. I think you have… well, you've made a mistake. I am your friend…but that is all I will ever be to you…a friend. I love Edward more than I ever imagined it was possible to love anyone. We are having a baby, Jacob…and we are getting married." She added her eyes darting over to look at her father before quickly darting back to Jacob.

"How the hell can you be in love with a cold blooded monster?" Jacob scoffed at her. His eyes wide and maniacal. "How could you let him touch you…let him …, let him…arrgh" Jacob roared hitting the table with both fists, leaving indents in the surface.

Charlie watched the whole conversation with his lips pressed in a firm line. I could hear his thoughts racing.

_What sort of sick, twisted shit did we just get ourselves into…How can she be pregnant? I just got her back…This is crazy…._

His thoughts seemed to calm suddenly as he took in Jacob's fierce stance in front of his daughter, and an eerie calmness seemed to prevail as he heard her declare and defend her love for me in front of the giant boy in front of us.

"Jacob…" He growled slowly. "I don't care if you don't like her choices, but if you get any closer to her while your swinging your fists, I won't hesitate to shook you again…and this time it won't be in your arm." Charlie barked at Jacob.

Jacob froze in place, the only thing moving was his shoulder's as they heaved with each breath he took. I turned my body, so that should he lose control, I would be between Bella and Jacob, shielding her from any attack.

Sam stepped forward, away from the men grouped at his side. He spoke in a calm, commanding tone. "Jacob, enough…Control …Yourself." The voice that he used to speak with caused a shiver to run through every pack member I could see. Their thoughts explain quickly that this had been an order from their Alpha, and not just a simple request.

Jacob drew himself up to his full height, and as much as his thoughts revealed that he had no desire to back away, he had no choice but to obey. Sam turned to Carlisle, his face wary, yet almost unreadable.

"How can a human woman conceive a child with a vampire?" He asked questioningly. Carlisle looked over at Sam, and though he kept his face calm as he spoke, I could hear trepidation in his thoughts.

"We are unsure of how this has come to happen, Samuel. All I know is that my eldest son consummated his bonding with his mate, Bella. Somehow their union has created a child whose very existence is nothing short of a miracle." Carlisle explained slowly.

Sam watched Carlisle, his eyes narrowed as they regarded one another. Carlisle spoke next. "This does not break any of the rules of the treaty, in fact the situation in unique in many respects, the pregnancy has already shown side effects, some of which had already been witnessed today. Charlie what you saw, that caused you such alarm, was your grandchild reacting to the separation of its parents. It seems that whenever Edward is separated from Bella, she seems to enter into an almost instant state of unconsciousness. Once she and Edward are within touching distance again, the child calms, and Bella is able to function normally. It is really rather incredible." Carlisle finished proudly.

"The child made her collapse? What are we dealing with Carlisle? Will this child be some sort of monster, injuring innocent people? We cannot allow a monster to put our people at risk. What do you expect us to do? He growled at my father.

"For now, Sam, there is nothing much to do except to wait. I have approximated that the pregnancy with have a three month duration. I will be monitoring the pregnancy closely to protect Bella and the child. I have ordered every possible piece of equipment to follow the progression of the infant's gestation. You are welcome to come to weekly meetings to keep track of the pregnancy. For now the top priority is Bella. Charlie…I know this day has been a shock to you, as it has been for Bella, but Bella will not be able to be away from Edward…I think it would be best if she were to move into our home, and due to the circumstances, that we allow them to marry if it is their wish."

I was shocked. I wanted to marry Bella more than anything, especially before our child was born. I had no possible way to fight against our need to unite with one another, the instinct as a vampire to have sexual relations with my mate was more than I could deny myself, but I wanted to make her my wife before our child entered the world. It was something that I hoped for, and here was my father trying to help me accomplish that dream.

Charlie stared at Carlisle as if the man had grown another appendage before his very eyes. "Are you insane, Carlisle? She is only seventeen! And she had school to worry about! She is too young for this…." He cried out in frustration. "Bella…What…how…?" He moaned

Bella looked at Charlie then asked me to put her down. She took my hand in hers, leading me as she made her way to her father. "Dad?" She said softly.

Charlie looked up at her, his eyes were red, but tears hadn't begun to fall. "Dad…I love Edward, and I am going to have our baby…even if you don't approve…Edward asked me to marry him, and…I said yes...even before we found out about the baby. I am ready, Dad. I'm not mom, I have never been young, or flighty…I have always set my mind to things, and done them. This is no different. The difference is whether you want to be a part of my life or not, because my life will always be with Edward." She finished quietly.

I was shocked. She had just asked her father to choose between being in her life, or no longer being a part of it. I hadn't expected it, and from his expression, neither had he.

"But, Bells…" Charlie tried to break in.

"But nothing, Dad. I will be eighteen in only a few months, and then I can make my own choices, regardless of what you want. If you can't help me now, I won't bother to ask for your help then. I won't flunk out of school. I'm sure I can find a way to do my assignments from home. But I have to be with Edward…and I would much rather move on with my life with you being in it." She said firmly.

Charlie looked from me to Bella. He seemed to see the surprise on my face, realizing that she had shocked me as much as she had shocked him. He looked down at his hands silently, but I could hear the inner conversation he had with himself.

_She may say that she is not Renee, but she is sure as stubborn as her. I can't let her ruin her life to be a wife and a mother….she'll hate herself if I let her…or she'll hate Edward like her mother hated me. Can I let her do this? If I can't… am I willing to lose her again after finally having gotten her back….can I throw away more years with her? Or do I shut up and let her live her life, and be here if she needs me to help her pick up the pieces? _

Charlie looked over at Bella, eyeing the way I stood behind her, one hand entwined with hers while the other rested on her hip. I would defend whatever choice she made...no matter how he felt about it.

Charlie pushed himself to his feet, moving so he was eye to eye with Bella. "I'll allow it…but it doesn't mean I approve of it." He shifted his gaze so his eyes bore into mine over Bella's shoulder. "And, Edward….If you ever hurt her, so help me, all the vampires and shape shifters in the world won't keep me from handing you your ass on a silver platter." He said evenly, his eyes never blinking as he made sure I knew that his threat was serious.

I said the only appropriate thing you say to the man who fathered the woman you love. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't expect any less."

**Okay…so I found this chapter a bit hard to write…not from lack of inspiration, or from wondering where the story was going to go…but because it needed a different tone for the intensity of the meeting. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Please don't forget to vote on my poll for this story. I will be removing it in a few days as I do the next chapter.**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Jennifer**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyers.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Hi everyone…well…here we are at chapter 34, and this story has developed quite a following. I hope that this chapter will reveal lots of great, exciting stuff that everyone enjoys. I have to apologize for not responding to the reviews from last chapter yet….will you accept this chapter as an apology? I hope so because you are all so wonderful. I think this chapter will put my reviews to 600 for this story…..WOW!**

Chapter 34

Do you hear what I hear?

Bella's POV

The next hour passed in a tense whirlwind. Charlie kept glancing at me while the two groups sat at the table going over the treaty that had been created many years ago. Most of the Cullen's had already signed the treaty years ago when it had been created, with the exception of Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were both invited to sign the aged paper, to include themselves into the protective agreement.

The Quileute's were very careful to explain what entailed the breaking of the treaty. Feeding from humans, crossing the boundary line without permission, or attacking a member of the pack without provocation. The wolf men were then reminded of their end of the bargain, to keep to their lands, and to remain silent about the existence of vampires. Edward was quick to glare at Jacob as her reiterated the fact that if attacked, like he almost had been earlier, the treaty would have been voided, allowing for the possibility of war.

The very word petrified me. People that I cared for, loved in some cases, battling for the very destruction of the other was an idea that was unsettling. I silently prayed that the two groups were mature enough to keep control for the sake of the other. It seemed however, that aside from Edward and Jacob, that the rest of those in attendance had every intent on keeping the peace.

Another thing worried me, though, and this was far more pressing for my immediate attention. Jacob, who I had always considered a family friend, had floored me with the admission that he thought I was meant to be his. His gaze was causing my skin to rise in goose bumps, the very idea of his possessive emotions made me feel nauseated.

I pushed closer to Edward as the groups sat at the dominating table and talked to one another. I was trying to silently wrap myself in Edward's protection. He noticed my actions, and moved his body to allow me closer, encircling me with his arms as I leaned into his side. The movement did not go unnoticed by Jacob…and I shivered from his intense glare.

Edward growled softly and pulled me into his lap, gently wrapping his arms around me as I turned my head away from Jacob's dark stare. I heard Edward as he spoke in a hiss. "Jacob…Bella has told you how she feels, now if you don't mind, please…refrain from thinking of her like that in our presence."

Jacob looked at Edward and chuckled darkly…"If you don't like my thoughts…stay out of my head, leech." Jacob retorted. I sighed and tried to ignore the tense glances that passed around the room. Sam spoke up, once more as the meeting seemed to be coming to a close, reminding Carlisle that they wanted a representative at each and every appointment I had , so they could monitor the baby's growth, and possibly figure out what it was that they were preparing to deal with.

Edward turned to me as I leaned against his chest and he asked if I was feeling okay. Aside from what I now considered to be my normal, waning level of energy, I was feeling fine, and I told him so.

"Why, Edward?" I asked, curious as to what he would say. Edward eyed me for a moment, his expression seemed to waver, and I realized that he was considering not telling me something. I poked a finger again his chest as I narrowed my eyes. "No more secrets…you promised, remember?" I said fiercely.

Edward sighed and nodded his head, as if he was recalling the promise he had made to me such a short time ago.

"You're right my love…it is a force of habit for me…Earlier I noticed that when you almost passed out that your heart rate and the baby's accelerated…yours has gone back to normal, but it seems as if the baby's has not…I think maybe we should go to the hospital with Carlisle to make sure that everything is alright…" He finished softly.

My heart jumped into my throat at the idea that the baby might be in danger, and knowing that almost everyone else in the room had super hearing, I knew that they had heard what Edward said except, possibly, my father. I looked up to find Carlisle looking at me, scrutinizing my appearance, and the sounds he could hear emanating from my body.

Sam and his men were also looking in my direction. Carlisle looked from Edward to me before speaking up. "I think Edward has a valid worry Bella, if the child is in distress we want to know. We can head over and do an ultrasound without anyone from the hospital being any the wiser. Would that be alright with you?" He asked me gently.

I nodded, suddenly concerned for the small child growing within me. This was mine and Edward's miracle child, and I would do whatever I could to make sure it was safe. Sam held up his hand, and requested that a pack member be able to attend as well, and I nodded before Edward to voice any objection. The only thing I added was to say that it could not be Jacob. I heard Jacob growl, but I didn't bother to voice a reason for my request…not that I needed to explain myself, but I saw Edward smiled at my words.

It was agreed that if there was too large of a group that we would draw unnecessary attention so Carlisle, Edward and Sam would be the only people to join me for the ultrasound. Charlie insisted on coming in, Rosalie and Alice were going to stay just outside, so they would be near in case anything went wrong. We slipped into one of the cars as the meeting wrapped up and made our way to the hospital.

Carlisle led the way carefully down the halls, stopping to speak to no one as he made his way past his personal office. No one questioned his presence for any reason, nor the fact that he had a small group of people following him as he walked. I assumed that the group was being careful to avoid the busier parts of the hospital.

I had spent many days in hospitals over the years of my life, having bones set, or stitches, but this was the first time that I had been in a hospital for treatment of something that wasn't extremely obvious to an observer. Carlisle walked along the sterile hallways before stopping at a door.

Carlisle opened the door and flicked on a light, revealing a small white room with a hospital bed inside. The walls held various instruments, some of which I was familiar, and others I was not. Beside the bed was a small monitor, attached to what seemed to be a computer.

Carlisle smiled sweetly as he asked me to hop onto the bed, and to make myself comfortable. I did so carefully, not wanting to break a leg while I was here.

"Bella, "Carlisle said as he flicked a switch and the machine hummed into life. "Would you mind pulling up your shirt so I can access your lower abdomen?"

I may have never had an ultrasound, but I knew how they were supposed to work. I lifted my shirt slightly, revealing my stomach, that was now slightly more rounded than it had been, though it still didn't give any special indication as to the marvel it held within.

Carlisle explained that I would feel a bit of cold as he applied some of the liquid used onto my stomach. I almost giggled at the fact that it was warmer then Edward's fingers, but I hid my sounds behind a weak cough. Carlisle took out a small wand-style object with a flattened end and he gently applied it to my lower belly.

He stilled the wand as he moved some dials around, adjusting the screen on the monitor, I had no idea what he was looking for, but he and Edward were watching the screen intently. The picture on the monitor cleared up as Carlisle continued to manipulate the controls of the machine. I saw some fluttering movements, but nothing that made any specific sense to my eyes.

Carlisle reached forward and flicked one more button, and the room was suddenly filled with soft whooshing sounds. I turned to Edward, to find him looking on with Carlisle at the screen, his brow furrowed as his eyes darted back and forth over the images he was seeing. I glanced at Charlie and he smiled half heartedly at me.

"That is the baby's heart beat…I think?" He said softly. Edward nodded, and turned to glance at me, his smile still hesitant.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked as Carlisle moved the wand across the curved plane of my stomach, still watching the screen.

"Well the baby is growing well," he said with a smile as his gaze reached me. "But there seems to be an echo…I know you can't hear it, but it doesn't seem to be causing the baby any ill effect. It just is odd...Carlisle is trying to figure out why it seems to sound that way." He finished.

Carlisle asked me to turn onto my side, to allow him a different view into my uterus. I did so obligingly. I was happy to be able to check on our child, and I knew that Edward must have been ecstatic about being able to see what he could already hear.

I smiled at Edward, happy that we were together for this and that his father was the most amazing doctor we could have asked for, for our unique child. I glanced back at his father and noticed that Carlisle's face became still as he moved the wand, he was leaning closer to the screen. Edward turned to Carlisle quickly as if he had made a noise that none of us had heard.

I knew that he must have heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"That's it…" Carlisle said softly as he watched the screen. As if to clarify his words, he gestured to the screen in front of him. I looked, but was unable to make out much of the screen except for the softly fluttering shapes that pulsed on the monitor. I glanced at Edward, and softly called his name to get his attention.

"Edward?"

Edward turned to me, his smile returning quickly, eclipsing the concentrated look from a moment ago.

He took his hand and reached up to the screen. "Bella, do you see that, darling. Thetiny, fluttering spot on the screen?" He asked. I nodded, letting him know that I could indeed make out the small, pulsing shape on the screen.

"That is our baby…" He said, his voice full of awe. I watched the screen, and noted that his finely tapered fingers traced the outline of the movements before they drifted slightly to the left, to a smaller, flickering shape beside it.

"And that?" I asked curiously as his fingers seemed to caress the image as it quivered.

"And that, Bella…" He said, his voice suddenly thick, "Is our other baby."

**Duh, duh …duh…just kidding**

…**... (I am so not that mean…lol)**

"Our… other… baby?" I repeated in surprise, my eyes trained on the small screen. I had noticed the moving shapes, but I hadn't thought…hadn't imagined that they weren't apart of the same child. I felt my mouth fall open, and my eyes begin to tear up as a rush of emotion began to over whelm me.

Edward turned his eyes on me instantly. The wonder gone suddenly, replaced with concern and apprehension.

"Bella, love. I'm sorry…I know this is not something we expected. I am so sorry to be putting you through so much..." He started to say hurriedly. I shook my head, trying to blink away the tears, since I knew he didn't understand their meaning at this moment.

"Edward...I'm not upset…I'm… overwhelmed...but with ...well…joy. I don't get to give you one miracle...I get to give you two. "I cried happily. He deserved so much, and I was the one blessed enough to give it to him. Edward's face melted into an expression of elation as he realized I wasn't upset with this new news.

I turned to Carlisle trying to get clarification."Twins, Carlisle?" I asked gently.

He nodded at me. A smile breaking out across his face too.

"Can you tell if they are identical?" I questioned.

"Actually, Bella. I can see that they are in two separate sacs, meaning that they are not identical. One also appears to be a bit smaller, so they may have been conceived separately." He replied as he looked once more at the image. He pointed to parts of the screen as he spoke, showing me where baby one was, and where baby two was placed.

"That also would explain why we didn't hear the second heart beat when we heard the first." Carlisle added.

"How does that happen?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you must have ovulated two separate eggs. They may have been fertilized on the same day…one just growing more slowly, or they may have been fertilized during two separate sexual encounters." Carlisle explained. I blushed at how matter-of-fact he was when talking about Edward and I having sex. Charlie, however, suddenly coughed, sounding as if he might choke. I was mortified, but Carlisle didn't seem to notice, and he continued to explain. "Sometimes twins are set in the uterus in a way that shelters the second child from early detection. Their hearts can beat in tandem, so the second heart rate in not detected, even to ears such as ours it appears. "

"Can you tell what they are…I mean boys or girls?" I asked in a high voice, trying to change the topic quickly, as I tried to look for any clues on the monitor that might provide me with answers.

Carlisle shook his head before speaking. "Sorry, Bella, it is too early to tell, and even if I had an idea, I couldn't confirm it due to the way the children are positioned. We will be able to monitor this from home in a day or so. I ordered an ultrasound machine for the house as well." Carlisle added quickly.

I turned to look back at Edward who was practically glowing with delight, but I also caught a glimpse of a very silent, very stoic Sam. I looked at him and he seemed to realize that he had an audience now. He looked down at his feet suddenly, gulped once and then looked back up at Carlisle.

"I need to go and share this information with the pack. I will take my leave of you now if you have no protests, Carlisle?" Sam said calmly.

Carlisle nodded his assent, and I turned to look back at the screen, knowing the large Quileute man was going to have some serious talks with the rest of his tribe. I hated being the one to cause them worry, but I was too happy to worry about it much, and I turned back to my fiancée to admire the soft images of our children on the small screen by the bed.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter…I promise not long before the next one. There is going to be a great deal going on. I decided fraternal twins so that no one will know what the genders are, or if they will be the same gender. I am having fun with my torture. Please do me the honor of leaving a review! **

**Jennifer**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Well I am so happy to have gotten to six hundred reviews! I have never gotten this many before.**

**I owe all of you my thanks.**

**So here is another chapter…**

**Chapter dedication goes to….GottaLoveFanFiction for helping point out a silly mistake, To ClOsEt FaN 71 for such amazing, long reviews and to poor TraciSnow whose internet is letting her down and not giving her an alert for this story when it is supposed to!**

Chapter 35

Sharing.

Edward's POV

We left the hospital in a daze. We had barely gone through the doors when Alice assailed us with high pitched squeals of worry.

"What happened? Is everything alright? I couldn't see a thing with that dog in there…I think I have a headache…lf that's even possible." She moaned. Rose was watching Bella and I, ignoring Alice and her dramatics. Her thoughts were tinted with concern.

_Edward…is everything alright with the baby? _

I wasn't sure if Bella wanted our news shared with the family yet and so all I did was nod my head. Alice bounced around Bella, questioning her over and over, not even giving her a moment to answer before she asked a slew of new questions.

Bella groaned and leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked down the hospital ramp. Her father lingered back, not sure how to be a part of the family atmosphere. Bella seemed to sense his reluctance and turned holding her hand out to him. Charlie eyed her hand, but didn't move.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, and smiled softly before speaking. "You're going to have to get used to it, grandpa." She admonished him. Charlie turned a bit pink before he moved up to join the group. Alice still had not stopped bouncing in place as she asked Bella to explain what she had missed while the mutt messed with her head.

"Well, everything seems to be fine…" Bella said slowly, glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. I watched her, curious as to what she was going to say. "Their heartbeats are strong, and healthy… and Alice, I think we need to plan a wedding before they arrive."

Alice began to squeal so caught up in the word wedding that she seemed to miss the small details that Bella had slipped into her words. As Alice began to ramble on about colors and flowers, Rose turned to Bella and stopped her in place.

"You said their…their heartbeats…Bella…Are you having twins?" Rose asked softly, her question silencing Alice. Bella turned to me, and I nodded happily, verifying the news. Twins…two…a blessing doubled, a blessing exponentially more extraordinary than I ever would have thought possible for someone like me. Whatever had I done to deserve such good fortune? If I had an answer I would surely tried to have done it more often.

I escorted Bella to the car, not caring about the muddled array of thoughts and concerns I had heard from Sam while he observed the ultrasound, nor about the fact that Charlie was wishing I could be human for five minutes so he could kick my ass for doing this to his daughter. I was just too delighted with the way these events were unfolding. I was being given the chance to have everything I had ever wanted, and all of it was with the most amazing woman I had ever seen, a woman who must have been made just for me.

We separated from Rose and Alice as they had come in a second car. I helped her into the rear seat of the car, while Carlisle and Charlie sat in front. I gently buckled Bella into the seat, being careful to place the strap across her lap, instead of her stomach before kissing her forehead reverently. Charlie watched me in the rearview mirror, and I tried not to smile when his thoughts begrudgingly acknowledged that I seemed to be very attentive to her, even if I was a crazy mythical creature.

We drove in silence back to the house, I guessed it was due to the fact that Alice and Rose took a different way home, and Bella dozed through the short drive. Once we returned home I gently woke Bella, and helped her into the house where Esme had set dinner for her and Charlie. Alice and Rose had arrived home before us, as we had driven at regular pace so Charlie would not be alarmed. Having him know what we are was one thing, but having him see us in action was another thing entirely.

As we came into the house Esme sang out a greeting to Carlisle, she rushed out of the kitchen to give him a kiss, before greeting Bella and I with outstretched arms, pulling us into a gentle, yet firm hug as she whispered to Bella how happy she was for us and both of her grandbabies.

Bella smiled demurely. I was just about to ease her into the dining room when a thunderous sound echoed through the house. Charlie and Bella glanced around in fear, trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound, and what was causing it, but I knew instantly…Emmett.

"It's a bird….a plane…no…its super sperm!" He hollered as he barreled down the stairs. He was moving a bit too fast to be human as he jumped over the banister in a flash of blue and red, but even at that speed you could make out the bright blue spandex suit he was wearing, complete with mask and cape.

"I finally figured out what this big 'S' was for!" He bragged pointing at the large red S on his chest. If superman was real he would have sued for plagiarism.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I hissed staring from Emmett to Charlie. Charlie had gone white, and I seriously worried that the man couldn't handle another shock today without suffering from a massive coronary.

"Go get changed!" I growled to low for Charlie to hear. Emmett simply smiled at me before replying, "But I am trying to honor my new hero… I mean you not only knocked up the girl, but your super sperm did the job twice!" He explained loudly, for all to hear, his face a mask of seriousness.

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open as I heard a soft flurry of steps. I turned to see Rosalie slide up beside Emmett. Charlie may have been able to see her lean over to whisper in his ear, but I knew he couldn't hear what she whispered in his ear.

"Em, if you want to make it through the next month with even a slim chance of sharing our bed, you will go upstairs and change out of that right now!" She growled softly in his ear. Emmet, ever ruled by his southern head, immediately stopped talking, and turned to ascend the stairs. Bella, Rose and I watched him go, me trying not to throttle him due to my annoyance, and Bella blushing so red that she matched the crimson color of his cape. Rose simply looked at her feet.

He was barely out of sight when I heard him mutter to himself, "Well she never complains when I wear it as Super Emmett…go figure." He grumbled. I tried to shut out those words, and the small smile that showed up on Rosalie's face.

I tried to rectify the situation, turning to Charlie and gesturing the way to the dining room, as I prompted Bella to move forward. For the first time in many a year I was thankful that I was a vampire, since Charlie's mind was running through a list of scenarios that he wanted to try out on me, if I was human I would surely be dead. I wasn't sure which idea was worse…the idea of him tying me to his target down at the shooting range, or him strapping antlers to my head and shooting me, claiming it had been a hunting accident.

I swallowed uncomfortably trying to block out his imaginative murder scenarios, and reminded myself that as a man of the law, surely even if I was human he would only think about such things, and not actually act on them. The glint in his eyes didn't quite convince me that I was correct in my assumption.

I turned to Bella and focused on serving her some dinner. My family sat down with us at the table, happily chatting about the pregnancy, and the wedding. Rosalie turned to Bella and I once Emmett had returned in appropriate attire, and asked us if we had thought about names for the baby. We looked at one another briefly before turning back to Rosalie and shaking our heads.

"We really need to talk about what names we like." Bella said with a small smile. "Dad, what names do you like?" She asked trying to include her father in the conversation.

"How about Abstinence and Restraint?" He mumbled sullenly.

Bella's eyes widened with sadness as she gazed at her father, and I felt pain for her. She must be coping with so much, and her father wasn't making matters easier. The hurt look in her eyes disappeared quickly to be replaced with a hard gleam.

"How about Stubborn and Obstinate?" She growled at him, glaring at him from across the table. She rose from her seat suddenly, the quick motion away from me causing her to sway on her feet. I rose up beside her, placing my hands on her waist to let her know I was there with her, but also to make sure she had the strength to do whatever it was that she wished to do. "Or how about Pigheaded and Inflexible….or how about you stop acting like a sulking child and you try to be happy for me and Edward?" She cried out in frustration.

"Charlie…don't you get it? You say you love me…but imagine if you never had me… imagine a hundred years like that, thinking there was never any hope of you ever having me in your life. What would you do if suddenly all of that changed? Would you want the opportunity? Well dad…would you? I know that I would stop at nothing for it… if it became possible after thinking it lost to me for so long." Bella leaned back against me, her hands suddenly moving down to touch her barely there stomach.

"Dad…I don't need you to be a part of this…I want you to be…there is a difference. But I am not going to ask you to keep your opinions to yourself again. If I want them…well...I'll ask for them, but right now, I have no desire to hear you condemn what is important to me." Bella didn't even wait for Charlie to reply. She turned her back on him and reached out for me before she began to walk out of the room.

The room had fallen silent, verbally but I could hear everyone's thoughts as they waited to see what would happen next.

_She is about to blow Edward…_Jasper warned me as he tried to send some calm out to her and Charlie.

_Way to go, Bella! _ Rose thought with a hidden smile.

_Oh dear… _Esme worried.

_Take that Daddy dearest! Ha! _ I chose to ignore Emmett.

The silence was broken as Bella and I started to walk out of the room.

"How about Aaron… you could use it if it's a boy or if it's a girl." Charlie said in a quiet voice. Bella turned back to him, and she tilted her head to the side.

" Hmmm nice…but it doesn't quite seem right? You got anything else?" She asked her father. His eyes softened as he took in her fierce stance, and he realized that he wasn't just looking at his little girl anymore. He was looking at a momma bear, and she would watch out for her cubs, even if she had to walk away from him to do it. The realization hit him hard, but he wasn't willing to lose her over anything.

"How about Aubrey?" He replied, "Or Avery?"

"Do you have a thing with names that begin with the letter A?" Emmett asked looking at Charlie oddly.

Charlie shook his head and smiled at Emmett. "I supposed you have a better idea?" He asked, an eyebrow raising up.

"Of course I do…There is Emmett, or Emmettina, Emmy, Emma, Ember, Em, Emory, Emily, Emmett-Lynn, Emerson, Emilia, Emmett-Rose…my personal favorite, Emmett-Josephine, Emmitt, Emmerly…Emm…" Emmett was cut off suddenly as Rose clamped a hand over his mouth. She gestured to Jasper and Alice to take a side each and they hauled him out of the room against his will.

I glanced at Charlie as Bella led me back to the table to reclaim her seat. Charlie's smile was suddenly much more natural as he watched my family interact together. His thoughts were calmer as he realized that maybe my family wasn't so bad after all. He was just starting to take a sip from his glass when Emmett's voice boomed from elsewhere in the house. "Hey, why is everyone picking on me? At least I didn't say Super Sperm junior!"

Charlie suddenly chocked, and Esme rushed to his side, her eyes full of concern for her guest. As he finally began to breath, he glared at me, and I realized I had a long way to go to win him over.

**Sorry…Emmett has been complaining that he hasn't been getting much face time lately, and when he sets his mind to it, he can be a bit irritating! Sheesh.**

**Thanks go to everyone. I tried to reply to some reviews today, but started to think that I might be double answering them. If I missed you , please know that I am still thankful for the time you took to review!**

**Don't forget to send in any baby names, genders or powers that you can think of….**

**Thanks, Jennifer**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Wow 630 reviews…omg. I am so happy that everyone loves Emmet so much!**

**I know that I am awful at responding to reviews, but this week is crazy with school ending, and we are getting our kids ready to go away to camp for six weeks! Yee haw!**

**Will you accept another chapter as an apology?**

Chapter 36

Company's coming.

Bella's POV

The next few days passed in an extraordinary calm stretch of time. Esme and Alice kept me busy with color swatches and floral designs, Esme working on a nursery layout, and Alice trying to set up a quick, yet classy wedding. Rose managed to keep Emmett from getting in Edward's way, and she also somehow kept him from acting ridiculous when my father came over, for which I was extremely grateful.

My father had lapsed into a sort of truce with me, he didn't ask for details, and I didn't give them, he was much more uncomfortable with the whole mythical being scenario than I was. I still couldn't put into words what it was that made me so accepting of this strange situation, but I just couldn't bring myself to question what had led me here, to this point. I felt that destiny had led the two of us to one another.

Edward had filled the missing part of my heart, and made me whole when I hadn't even known that something was absent…and I knew that if I ever lost him, I would be incomplete, unfinished and inconsolable. So I didn't worry about what made him what he was, I simply accepted him for who he was…my soul mate.

Early in the week a courier arrived, delivering a plethora of equipment that Carlisle signed for and set up in an upstairs bedroom. Edward and I glanced into the room and saw that it looked like a high class delivery suite, with every piece of possible technology, yet balanced with soft blankets, and warm colors. I had to smile when Edward told me that Esme wouldn't allow Carlisle to turn a room in her house into a bland hospital room, she had standards and that was clearly beneath them.

Carlisle scheduled me for ultrasounds every week, in order to watch the growth of our babies, and to be sure that they were healthy and strong. The lead wolf, Sam, had been keeping in touch with Carlisle, but their talks had been very short and uncomfortable. From what I could understand, the wolves were having some sort of problem within their ranks, but I was not given any extra details on the matter. Nor did I ask for any.

A day before my next ultrasound was scheduled, we received a phone call from Carlisle's friend Elezar, informing us that their family was only hours away from arriving. Once he was off the phone the Cullen's seem to flitter about the house like humming birds, except for Edward who almost never left my side.

The only time I had been able to make Edward leave my side was when someone else sat with me as I slept. He was worried about me, knowing that his absence was hard on me, causing the extreme fatigue that came with our children's distress. I forced him out, arguing that it would be worse if he became too weak to protect the three of us. That seemed to encourage him to race off to hunt, only to run home again to hold me in his arms and to caress me until I woke up once more.

Alice, Rose and Esme all took turns sitting with me when Edward hunted. Alice made lists, as I dozed, and Esme spoke to me softly about what she remembered from being pregnant. But Rose sat so still beside me, simply stroking my brow as I curled up beside her. She told me listening to the babies heartbeats was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and she loved just to sit and listen to them grow. Times like this showed me what a softie she was.

When the family heard of their impending company, they set to work, cleaning the already immaculate house, and making sure that rooms were prepared in the lower level of the house to accommodate their guests. Rosalie soon stopped and came to sit with me and Edward, a concerned look etched on her stone features.

I noted the look and asked, " Rose. What's wrong?"

Rosalie looked back at me and her eyes narrowed. I could tell by looking at Edward that she was thinking something that only he could hear. I thoroughly disliked when I was left out of a conversation, and I couldn't help the frown that appeared upon my face. Edward must have seen my displeasure as he sighed deeply and pulled me gently back against his chest, nuzzling his face into my neck and inhaling deeply a few times before speaking up.

"Rose is concerned that Tanya is going to arrive with the rest of the Denali's." He said, his voice sounded tight with irritation. I shifted myself so I could see his face, making sure not to break our physical contact. I glanced at his face which suddenly seemed haggard, then I looked to Rosalie.

"Why, Rose?" I asked curiously. "They are family to you aren't they…why would you be worried about one of them."

"Because Tanya is nothing but a manipulative person, Bella. She is selfish and headstrong and always trying to get her own way. She only ever thinks about herself, and when she gets here, I just know that she is going to start trouble…" Rose grumbled.

I was confused about why this one particular person worried Rose so much, and if it had anything to do with the sour expression on my beloved's face. Before I had a chance to question Rose further, Edward spoke up, his smooth musical tone, washing over my senses.

"Tanya has always tried to get things that she wants…and she has always wanted me. I can't tolerate her, and instead of accepting the fact that I have never desired a relationship with her, she seems to have taken it as a personal challenge. We all expect her to behave inappropriately." Edward said, his voice full of loathing and distaste.

"Well, don't worry too much…if we all know to expect the worse, we will be prepared." I replied confidently. Rose looked at me, her expression guarded, yet disbelieving. Edward didn't look much better. My eyebrows furrowed as I took in their expressions, and I smiled at them, trying to cheer the two of them up.

"Whatever she tries, we will be ready….let's try not to let it ruin our day…alright?" I asked, looking more at Edward than at Rosalie. I placed the palm of my hand against his smooth cheek, and pressed, letting him know that I wanted him to look up at me. Edward's eyes were dark, but his intense gaze softened as his eyes met mine, his gaze was unsure and searching.

"Whatever she does, remember that I am here for you, she can't ruin what we have, so don't let her disturb you too much…" I pleaded softly. Edward's eyes never left mine as I spoke, and my words had barely left my lips before his were crushed against mine in a desperate kiss. I returned his kiss ardently, my lips crushing against his as fiercely as I could manage. The tension finally easing somewhat as Emmett broke in with a cheery comment.

"Sheesh, get a room already, are you trying to make it triplets?"

With that one comment the awkwardness dissipated, and we were our content selves once more. I had however made a decision…whatever this Tanya person might try… I would not allow her to disrupt this family. They were my family, and for some reason she made them uncomfortable. Whatever she tried, I would not play into her hands.

Edward's POV

I couldn't begin to describe to Bella what type of person Tanya was. She was devious, manipulative and conniving. Bella was so sweet and caring that I was sure she could never imagine someone being so underhanded. I spent the next few hours sitting with Bella reading to pass the time until our guests arrived.

I was touched by Rose's concern though, especially since she and Tanya were rather close. But since Bella had arrived Rose's thinking had taken a turn, she was very protective of Bella, seeing her acceptance of us, and the way she dealt with everything that had happened to her had changed Rosalie. Rose was even more protective of the babies Bella carried, always having wanted children of her own, Rose couldn't help feeling connected to these children. They were family, and she was not about to let any harm befall them, nor would the rest of the family.

It wasn't long until we heard the far off sound of a car turning from the highway onto our drive, and the slew of thoughts that came with them. The whole family was excited to visit us, though only Elezar and Carmen knew the real reason behind the visit, I was happy that he had kept his word to Carlisle, not sharing what he knew about the purpose of this visit to the rest of his clan.

I happily let myself stew in this knowledge as the car pulled up to the house. I whispered in Bella's ear that they had arrived, and I heard her heart rate rise slightly in anticipation of her first meeting with the Denali clan. I could hear Tanya's familiar mental timbre in my head, and as usual I tried my best to tune her out, choosing to ignore the way her thoughts were already focused on me. Her mental images made me feel ill.

I heard the quiet whispers from the Denali's as they realized there was a human in our home. They quietly discussed how they should behave, and wondered why we had a human in our presence. It was only when Alice sped out at vampire speed and invited them inside that they began to question what kind of presence the human had here.

Irina was the first to pass over the threshold, and her thoughts reeled as she was hit by Bella's sweet aroma.

_Wow…get a load of that small! That would be some sick sort of torture to suffer through …Why is there a human here anyway?_

Kate's thoughts were more skeptical.

_I hope this human hasn't caused any of our friends to slip…that would be hard to cope with for too long._

Carmen and Elezar knew why there was a human, but their thoughts were still questioning. The only thoughts that barely registered Bella's presence was Tanya's, and her thoughts made me feel unclean.

_Phew…that smell almost masks Edward's. I hope he likes this dress. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees how little it covers…maybe after all this time apart he will realize what he has been missing…_

She continued off in her own thoughts with a tirade of vivid mental pictures of her being pinned up against a wall by myself as I ravaged her. The very idea was ludicrous and disgusted me. The images of me doing things like that to anyone but Bella was preposterous, Bella was the only one who had ever made me desire such intimate contact.

The family stood to greet the Denali's and I rose wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders as I greeted them and introduced her. Tanya's eye immediately narrowed as she took in the bodily contact I maintained with Bella. I made sure to give her a special introduction.

"Elezar, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya. I am overjoyed to see you all again. Thank you for coming down to visit with us. Please allow me to introduce you to Bella…My fiancée."

Tanya's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she registered my words. Her eyes quickly traveled to the familiar way Bella and I touched one another, and the jealousy was instant and heated. I saw the moment the mask fell in place, as she tried to hide her feelings, but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know that Bella was my one and only love, and the sooner it was laid out…the better.

The Denali's came forward one at a time to greet her, save for Tanya who simply stood back and watched. Elezar shook Bella's hand and his eyes widened in shock at the contact. He kept looking at her exclaiming, " Amazing…just simply amazing." While Carmen watched on in amusement.

Irina and Kate quietly questioned whether Bella was aware of what we were, but I cut them off quickly by answering aloud that Bella was indeed aware that we were all vampires, allowing them to act normally. Tanya seemed to have a sudden mental lapse, and she threw herself at me in front of the whole family.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and she pressed her body against mine suggestively as she spoke.

"Edward. I have missed our times together so much…when will we be able to have some alone time so I can show you how much I missed you?" She asked far louder than was necessary. I removed her arms, far from gently and pushed her roughly away from me. Bella moved herself in front of me a soon as Tanya was a foot away, and the look on her face was highly un-like her usual gentle demeanor.

"I am not sure that you heard Edward, Tanya." Bella spoke up, her sweet voice raised in determination. I slid my hands around her waist settling them on her hips to keep her close. "But I am Bella, Edward's fiancée. I would kindly ask you not to proposition him…ever again." She murmured agitatedly.

Tanya looked at Bella and laughed as the rest of her family looked on warily. Their thoughts made it very clear that they were uncomfortable and ashamed by her actions.

"Well, Edward…" Tanya purred, looking at Bella as if she were something dirty on the floor. "I see you finally decided to try your hand as an incubus…the role doesn't become you though. You're supposed to love them and leave them. Don't think your guilt means you have to marry her. Please let me know when you are done with this child, and are ready to take a real woman to your bed. Though I must admit…I am impressed that you didn't break her…It took me many times before a human pet was able to walk away from my bed still living…Unless of course you haven't even tried yet…I do hope she doesn't disappoint you completely….?" She finished eyeing Bella disdainfully.

Bella's calm demeanor was gone completely now, she stepped closer to Tanya, and I moved with her, knowing that if our connection was broken, she might exhaust herself. I could feel the electricity between us snapping with power, and Bella's shoulder set themselves as if she were a boxer entering a ring.

"A real woman?...What a joke." Bella barked with laughter. "You have made it pretty obvious that you wouldn't know a real woman if she slapped you in the face. Do you want to see one? Then turn around because I see seven of them standing around you as we speak, and each one of them is out shining you like the sun. A real woman has grace, and integrity, something that I see you are thoroughly lacking…not to mention tact! It is no wonder Edward never chose you…" Bella finished harshly.

Tanya was looking at her fully now, her eyes not bothering to cloak the rage she felt within. She stepped closer to Bella, her face so close to hers that I would have expected Bella to cringe away, but she didn't.

"What exactly is it that you like Edward? Is it her brown hair, or her brown doe eyes? Does it make you feel like you are hunting when you take her? Do you like the fact that she is so breakable…or the fact that she will grow old and die before long so you won't have to deal with her for very long. Do you like her warmth? I bet that is it...you like the fact that she makes you feel human. But I bet that you don't like the fact that you can never be yourself with her, you can never give in to your carnal desires and have your way with her the way you desire." She taunted Bella.

I pulled Bella gently aside, and turned to face Tanya myself. If Bella could face her, than I could do the same. "Yes, Tanya, Bella is warm…but it is not her blood that makes her that way, she is giving, caring, loving all of those things that make me desire her, to be with her…to marry her…to make her mine in every sense of the word. She has given me more than anyone else ever could. If Bella wishes to grow old, then I will respect that, and I will sit by her side until her last dying breath, but if she wishes to be with me forever, I will change her, for there is nothing I would like more than to spend every day of forever with her." I growled at her

"Are you that petty, that you can't even graciously admit defeat when you see the happiness that we share? The love we have. I hope for your sake that you find love somewhere, because until you do you will be stuck as a bitter, manipulative harpy…never belonging to anyone." I seethed at her.

Tanya looked as if she had been struck in the face. She stepped away from my tirade and looked at me, her eyes unwavering in their gaze.

"Why didn't you choose me?" Tanya asked softly. " I offered myself to you so many times. What can she give you that I cannot, Edward… What?"

I shook my head before responding to her. "It's not one thing, Tanya. She offers everything without even trying. Maybe if you stopped to look at the couples around us, you would see that they all offer one another many things, with no strings attached. Love, compassion, understanding, devotion, support. Bella offers me all of these without my even asking her too, she was made for me…and she has given me everything…" I said

"Including children." Bella said gazing at Tanya, her eyes much softer now as she saw Tanya's discomfort. Tanya's eyes widened and she looked between our faces, as if to see if Bella had spoken truly. I let one of my hands slip down over her abdomen, as if to shelter our children from Tanya's probing eyes. Tanya's eyes narrowed and she looked at Bella's stomach and stared at it in silence.

We all stood as everyone focused on the soft thumping sounds emanating from deep inside Bella's womb. The shock from everyone was audible as they inhaled sharply or even gasped. Tanya's eyes rose to Bella's face as she listened.

"Impossible!" She hissed at Bella. "Vampires cannot have children. How dare you deceive him into thinking so." Tanya raised her hand as if to strike at Bella. I moved myself to intercept Tanya's hand, but even at vampire speed something happened before I could do so.

Tanya seemed to be struck from nowhere, throwing her across the room into the stone fireplace, shattering it on contact. I felt a small, but alarmingly bright flare of what seemed to be anger or fear through Jasper's gift and a flare of unfamiliar color through my own, both vanishing in an instant. Irina and Kate ran to help Tanya. While everyone one else looked around in confusion…save one person , Elezar. Elezar stood looking at Bella, his eyes looking her over from head to toe and back again as he once again softly uttered the word amazing. I turned to him, trying to gauge his thoughts.

"What is amazing, Elezar?" Carlisle and I asked in unison, both of us confused.

"The child…er, actually the children." He gasped in excitement. "Who did you think did that to Tanya?"

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you will continue reading along!**

**Please feel free to check out the story isle of Enchantment, a story co-written by HeartOfDarkess and myself.**

**Jennifer**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**Well school has finally ended for the year and with progress reports done, graduation ceremonies out of the way, and my own two beautiful children sent away for the next six weeks (Yee haw!) I will now be able to focus more on the stories I am working on. Sorry for the delay in posting this. **

**Happy Canada Day!**

**Important Author's note at the bottom, please take a moment to read it!**

Chapter 37

Edward's POV

The whole family had watched in shock as Tanya righted herself indignantly. Her thoughts were angry and I tuned them out glaring at her as I told her she should keep her hands and crass words to herself or my children wouldn't be the only ones protecting the one we loved. Tanya had stalked off in a huff while her family watched her go. Their thoughts were apologetic for her actions, but I shook off their responses, it wasn't their fault that she behaved so rudely.

Carlisle, Eleazer and Jasper began to talk at once, while I wrapped Bella in my arms trying to sooth her. The men were talking so quickly that even I was having difficulty keeping up with them, I was barely able to follow the discussion without listening to their thoughts and I knew if I was having trouble, Bella had to be even more confused than I was.

Jasper was the first to pick up on our confusion and when he turned to face us, Carlisle and Eleazer did as well.

"What is all the commotion about?" Bella asked, her voice sounded heavy with worry.

I felt the small wave of calm that Jasper sent towards us, and I felt her relax as it worked its way through her mind and body.

"It's just extraordinary!" Eleazer replied quickly. "I was just discussing with Carlisle the prospect of the infants, they're powerful… or at least they seem to be. They seem to be aware of how you are feeling, Bella. They exuded an incredible surge of power, and according to Jasper they also had a spike in emotions, just before they acted."

I suddenly realized that the flash of thought I had felt must have some from my own children, and I felt humbled by the knowledge.

"I heard them…" I said quietly. Everyone turned to me as Bella looked up into my eyes. Her mouth was parted slightly as her eyes became wet with tears.

"You heard them….?" She repeated questioningly, her voice full of awe.

I nodded my head to confirm her words, and as I held her I let one of my hands slip from her back, down over the soft curve of her hip until it rested against the slight roundness of her belly. I traced my fingers over the subtle curve there, stroking with reverence. My children grew there, protected by her soft malleable flesh, fed by her body, and nurtured by the love she held for all of us in her heart. It was all so much. I had the world in the palm of my hand, in the most literary sense of the word.

Bella reached her hand down and interlaced her fingers with mine as I moved them over her abdomen in silent worship as the other men silently looked on. Jasper sensing the tenderness and love that accompanied our thoughts and actions turned back to the men to discuss the knowledge I had just shared with them.

"It seems that the children can sense Bella's emotions and depending on the intensity and the particular emotion they react accordingly." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded his head enthusiastically at his words before speaking up.

"That makes sense, for when she misses Edward, they react by causing her to become tired. It is possible that a sad, or more tiring emotion causes them to send out a wave of fatigue to help Bella cope with missing Edward. When she was in danger they sent out a physical force to protect her from impending danger, focusing directly on the source of the emotion. Eleazer… what did you sense when everything was happening?" Carlisle asked.

"I felt a wave surge outward from Bella. I was having difficulty sensing the children before that as Bella seems to have some sort of shielding, or blocking power. Were any of you aware of that? She is very powerful herself…anyhow as I was saying when Tanya raised her arm at Bella I could feel a burst of energy burst from within her…it was like a tsunami wave, just so full of power. It emanated from her torso and it sped out in front of her, aimed right at Tanya. I was unable to decipher much more than that as soon as it ended Bella seems to be blocking me again." Eleazar explained.

Carlisle turned to me. "Perhaps that explains why you are unable to hear Bella's thoughts?" He said with a wry smile.

"You are unable to hear her thoughts?" Eleazar asked in surprise.

I shouldn't have been surprised to hear that my Bella contained her own special gift, even if she was unaware of it. I shook my head no while smiling at my talented fiancée.

"What do you mean shielding?" Bella asked softly, her eyes moving from one face to the other. By this time everyone else in the room was standing around and following the conversation intently except for Emmet who was thinking of wisecracks he could make about Super Sperm Babies…wisely he was not voicing them aloud just yet.

Eleazar turned to Bella with a smile as Carmen moved to his side, taking his hand with hers. "Being a shield is a very useful power. Think of it as a physical thing, like a knights shield. Some shields are able to protect you mentally by keeping others out, while others are a weapon in their own right, something you can use to block or hit others." He explained. "It's hard to know what sort of shield you could possibly be once turned, as every shield has unique capabilities, some can project their shields over others, some are able to only block physical attacks. Some shields have to touch an object to protect it…and some are able to do so at a great distance. It is all discovered through trial and error I'm afraid." He added.

Bella took in all this information as she always seemed to. She was quiet and reflective. But I wasn't able to worry about her reactions for long as Carlisle spoke once more.

"And your thoughts on the babes?" He queried.

"Well." He began." As much as I was not able to determine a great deal, I can sense that what we felt was not a power that came from one child, it actually came from both of them…together. And I have to apologize for regardless as to what my daughter said we know these children are supernatural in nature." Eleazar finished, Carmen nodding enthusiastically by his side.

"There was never a moment of doubt!" I hissed angrily, reminded of the horrific accusation that Tanya had implied regarding my Bella. "If there is ever a moment that anyone here doubts the paternity of our children they can answer to me!" I seethed with a deep growl.

"No one doubts, Edward." Alice said softly. "Even Tanya only said it because she is jealous of Bella."

Everyone murmured their agreement with Alice's words. Bella reached up to run her hand along the edge of my jaw. I could see her watching me carefully.

"Edward, "she said softly, "We know that these miracle's are ours, let's try not to let Tanya ruin this time…even if I already did once." I leaned down and kissed Bella soundly on the lips, pressing my cool lips to her warm moist ones. I could feel the pulse of her blood rushing beneath her skin as she molded her lips against mine and tried to taste me with the tip of her tongue. I had to suppress a moan at her motions. She leaned back and looked at me, her eyes twinkling briefly before she reached up to rub her eyes slowly.

"I think I need to go lie down for a little while." She said with a yawn. I nodded realizing that this last hour must have taken a great deal out of her. I scooped her into my arms and turned away from my family who continued talking too softly for Bella to hear, about the babies and their powers. I had to admit that I was intrigued about the whole idea as well, but the sight of Bella's beautifully flushed face and deep, heavy breathing had me focused on her.

With each breath her bosom rose and fell enticingly, her aroma surrounded us as we entered our room and I closed the door to surround myself with her scent. I gently laid her back on the bed, looking up to see that her eyes looked half closed as she gazed at me a small smile playing on the edges of her lips. She must be more tired than I realized I berated myself. I was a horrible husband to be for not being more attentive to her and her needs.

I lay down beside Bella and went to pull up a blanket to keep her warm when her hands suddenly grasped the front of my shirt, fisting the fabric in her hands. My eyes darted to hers to find them ablaze now.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly, wondering if something was wrong. She answered with a smile and she leaned towards me running her fingers lightly around my neck. She crashed her lips to mine so roughly that I worried she might have hurt herself. The scent of her arousal suddenly flooded the air around us and I inhaled it deeply. Bella propped herself up on her knees and pushed her upper body against mine as she continued to kiss me deeply.

I opened my mouth to hers, letting in her soft probing tongue, and tasting her exquisite flavor for myself. I felt my length twitch and tighten in response to her desire…she was just so damn sexy. She leaned further over me as she lapped at my mouth and I moved to let her hover over me. Bella moved back slightly and my manhood throbbed as I took in her appearance. She was almost panting as she looked at me. Her eyes were an inferno and she was running her fingers over my body from my chest to my neck and back again, when suddenly she grasped the fabric of my button down shirt and in a move that would have made any vampire proud, she ripped the shirt wide open, scattering the buttons in every direction.

I wanted to flip her over and to ravage her, to show her that her desire was matched with my own, but I saw the determined look on her face and I forced myself to stay, to let her show me what she was feeling.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked between breaths.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Then can you imagine how much I wanted to rip off that…that… woman's face for touching what was mine?" She asked before raining a flutter of kisses down over my now bared chest. She traced trails across my chest with her tongue stopping to nip at my nipples.

"Mine!" she whispered as she kissed each pectoral. "Mine." She repeated as she made her way down over my abdomen, kissing each plane of flesh with her heated lips. I was broiling with desire as she made her way along my body. I wanted to reach up and to show her how much my body wanted her, how I craved to fill her with my throbbing shaft, but I was unable to move as I watched her dominate over me. Each second only caused my penis to get impossibly harder.

Bella stopped at my waist, eyeing my belt buckle for a moment before she reached to open it. I watched, fascinated as she breathed her heat all over my abdomen. As Bella opened my pants and began to tug at my clothes, I lifted my waist for her. She didn't even wait until my pants and boxers were to my knees before she began to kiss down past my navel towards my throbbing shaft that stood erect for her. She nipped and licked lower and lower until her hot little mouth suddenly stopped over my painfully hard stiffness and she growled, "Mine." Once, fiercely before she slid her mouth over my pulsing length.

I rolled my eyes back in pleasure. This was …I...couldn't…so damn good!

"Bella…" I moaned as I reached out to clench the sheets with my fists. She moaned in return, causing vibrations along the length of my erection. I looked down to see her moving her head up and down the shaft of my penis. I couldn't describe how erotic she looked if I had tried. Bella licked and sucked her way up and down, softly running her hand against my thighs as her hair brushed softly around me, causing shivers to shoot up my spine from the contrasting sensations and pleasures.

"So…good…Bellaaaa." I moaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of my length. Bella moved herself back and released me with a soft sound. I looked at her to see her face heavy with passion and need. Rather than ravish her, I held out a hand to her and begged her to make love to me, to let me feel myself inside her, filling her the way she needed to be filled. I barely had to wait a moment before she loomed over me, suddenly bare and opening her flower to my waiting manhood so I could fill her, which I did as she thrust herself down over my waiting length.

Every moment we had ever been joined flashed through my mind, and just as they all had, this one stood on its own. Bella began to move on me, sliding herself against my shaft for friction, as she ground her pelvis into mine. I reached up to rid her off her top, but she pushed my hands away and took it off herself, freeing her beautiful breasts. They swayed as she writhed on me, entrancing me with their movements and the way they darkened with her desire, her nipples tightening with her arousal.

I held her hips and gently moved upwards against her as she started to moan out my name.

"Ohhhh…Edddddwaaarrrddddd… "She sighed as I moved against her, rubbing her soft bundle of nerves that caused her to quiver. I responded with her name, spoken like a prayer, even as I watched her breasts sway from her thrusts. She became louder, and as much as I wanted to let her scream my name, I knew she would be embarrassed if a household of guests heard her screaming from her pleasure.

"Bella love…so…hmmm…good… but…. They…will hear us…" I said it, even as I continued to move against her, my body fighting against my mind.

Bella's eyes flashed open and for a moment she didn't say a word, simply staring straight ahead as she let me thrust into her, and rock her from below. Suddenly a small smile spread over her lips, and her skin flushed with embarrassment, and to my surprise a fresh wave of potent arousal that nearly caused me to climax on the spot.

"Let them…" she said breathily, her eyes turning to face me, glowing with want and need.

I didn't argue…nothing else existed anymore either, instead I held her hips more firmly as she began to rock even harder against me. With each motion I could feel the delicious friction between our bodies, and I tilted her hips slightly to allow my manhood to hit that spot inside her that made her overwhelmed with sexual tension and need.

"Edward!" She gasped as I hit it the first time. I watched with delight as she leaned her head back and revealed her neck to me, causing me to increase my thrusts as I watched her veins pulse with life.

She gasped again and continued to chant "Oh…Oh…OH," over and over, more and more loudly, as I met her movements with my own. I felt her tighten like a vice on my shaft only a moment before she screamed out my name, "EDWARD…!" Her body milked mine with it spasms, causing me to release into her with my own feral cry of joy. I would never get enough of the way we felt together, our bodies, our minds…our love. She was everything I ever wanted or needed and just as she had said to me, I now returned her words, as I gathered her soft form in my arms. "Mine!"

Bella's POV

I had thought about Edward's words for a moment when he had told me that his friends and family might hear us. I considered trying to quiet down as it would be mortifying to have his family and guests hear us being intimate. Just as I was about to respond my eyes drifted forward to Edward's window, and my eyes narrowed in anger.

There watching us with a scowl on her perfect face, was Tanya. She had already upset me earlier, touching Edward when it was obvious he belonged to me, and he didn't want her. Her blatant display downstairs made me feel possessive, I had felt the need to hold him fiercely, to touch him, to make love to him. My need for it was almost overwhelming. I felt like an animal marking its territory, but I didn't care. I loved him and wanted to show him that.

But now here the little witch was, watching us! Of all the nerve, suddenly I didn't care anymore. Let them hear us…let her hear us and what he does to me. What I do to him, let her see why we are supposed to be together and why she is nothing to him. I turned away from the window and I told Edward my response. His manhood pulsed inside me, causing me to no longer care about anything except that he was mine, and that our bodies were together again, fueling the flame that always existed between us.

I forgot Tanya and her family and his family as I felt him respond to my body, filling me with his need, moving me so he could fill me. The results were intense as earth shattering as he threw me into blinding lights and stars with the suddenness and intensity of my orgasm. I felt all of my worry and all of my concerns disappear when he took me in his arms and repeated my earlier mantra to me..."Mine!"

*******Howdy Everyone. I wanted to send out a personal thank you for everyone's reviews. I know that it takes time out of your day to reply, but each one makes me smile, and I try to respond to you all, sometimes that can be quite a feat in itself. This story has reached almost 700 reviews, a personal record for me, it even has 200 alerts! I know alerts bring it right to your mailbox, aren't they great? I just want to ask everyone to please take a moment to leave a few words to this chapter, it would really make my day if you did so. Have a great night everyone!**

**Jennifer**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**I had some technical difficulties responding to reviews, so I wasn't able to respond to everyone at this time, but I promise to continue trying!**

Chapter 38

Edward's POV

I lay with Bella as she fell asleep in my arms. As always her scent and presence…her arousal had overwhelmed me blocking out everything else. Now as she lay sated and sleeping, still laying a top my chest, I could hear the thoughts of my family clearly.

Everyone was well aware of what had just transpired upstairs, and to make matters worse they were talking about it. Carlisle and Eleazar were discussing how much restraint I must be using, while Carmen was talking with Esme about how sweet it was that we didn't allow our differences to stand in the way of our love. I lay under Bella unable to move, mortified by what I was hearing downstairs. I was so thankful that Bella wasn't able to hear them.

I gently slipped myself out from under Bella, softly groaning from the sudden loss of contact. I hated to leave her side, but I had to get downstairs to try and stop the talk before it became worse. I was just tucking Bella's naked form underneath a thick down comforter when Emmet broke out into song with a rousing, yet slightly altered rendition of the Shaft theme song.

"He's a complicated vamp…but no one understands him but his woman…Bel-la!"

"Who's the cold, hard vampire dick, that's giving it to a human chick…Ed-ward! Yeah, Damn right!"

I raced to throw my clothes on, not even bothering with my shoes as I closed the bedroom door and sped down the stairs to shut up my oaf of a brother. I didn't even slow down as I reached the living room, knocking him in the head so hard that he fell over, denting the granite counter top

"Shit, Edward!...What is your problem?" He roared at me. I glared at him as realization seemed to dawn over his face. "You could have just asked me to stopped singing that song…I have tons more you know. How about this one…" He began, but I cut him off.

"No more, Em!" The family was standing around us at this point watching, their smiles were not easily hidden from my watchful glare, but even more obvious to Emmett whose thoughts reflected that he felt they were cheering him on.

I read his thoughts and moved to his side clamping a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying another word out loud. He responding by thinking a song to the tune of the Spiderman theme song.

"_Vampire-Ed, Vampire-Ed, friendly neighborhood Vampire-Ed. Digs the hot human chick, impregnates her with his super–sperm dick…Hey there...There goes the Vampire man." _

I rolled my eyes. Either he had to stop, or I was going to rip him limb from limb. I know that Rose would be pissed off at me, but I was beyond the point of caring about that now. I felt a wave of serenity being pushed at me, but I fought through it. I had had enough of Emmett, and he needed to understand that he was pushing me too far.

Jasper spoke up suddenly, clearing his throat.

"Emmet, I suggest you knock it off before Edward makes it so you are the brunt of the penis jokes for the next hundred years, since Edward plans to viciously relieve you of yours."

I felt it as every man in the room internally thanked the heavens that they wouldn't be separated from their own members anywhere in the foreseeable future.

"You wouldn't?" Emmett questioned carefully as I removed my hand, he eyed me speculatively, "Would you?"

"Try me…" I growled seriously. The tenor of Emmett's thoughts changed abruptly and his mental singing ended. I realized that Jasper had reflected the anger I was feeling back at Emmett, showing him just how serious I was being. Emmett grumbled on the floor, declaring that I was no fun now that I was finally getting some. I chose to ignore him.

As I turned away from my grumbling sibling I felt Alice's thoughts go fuzzy and turned to see her stiffen up as she usually did when a vision was coming over her. Jasper was at her side in a blur, holding her as he ran his hands up and down her arms as he spoke softly to her.

"Atta girl, Darling, your doing wonderful. " Jasper always had a tendency to talk to Alice through the transition of her visions, he said he felt connected to her, even if she couldn't hear him.

It wasn't a long vision and I watched her thoughts trying to see what was happening. I saw flashes of trees, and some of the familiar landmarks from near the boundary line. As I watched I saw the cliffs of La Push beach come into view, the waves below crashing loudly against the rocks. Suddenly the vision became blackness, and everything was gone.

I returned my focus to Alice and Jasper as Kate and Carmen came over to stand closer, curious as to what she may have seen. Alice swayed slightly as she emerged from her vision, but Jasper supported her slight frame in his arms.

"Alice what was it?" Kate exclaimed worriedly.

"I think it was …La Push?" Alice answered hesitantly. "But everything went black, and from what I know only one thing causes my visions to do that….Those darn wolves!" She growled irritably as Jasper continued his soothing motions. Alice closed her eyes and began trying to see once more, but the blackness continued.

A few moments later she began a new tactic by looking at our futures, and in turn, one by one they all disappeared into a mist of darkness. Alice groaned in annoyance as her visions blanked over and over and finally with a huff she folded her arms across her chest and muttered. "I guess that means company's coming."

Bella's POV

I was having the most pleasant dreams one could imagine. Edward was guiding me through a sun dappled forest, gently leading me by the hand. The sun reflected off his skin as we moved from the cool shelter of the trees into the mottled spots of light beneath the canopy. Nearby I could hear the jubilant sounds of children's laughter, the sound ringing out joyously amongst the bird song in the trees. Edward was smiling so widely that he looked like a Cheshire cat, the happiness in his smile reflected in his deep golden eyes, and caused my breath to catch in my throat.

He stopped walking and turned to me, reaching out his hand to stroke my stomach, which was suddenly ample and round with life. I held my hands over Edward's pressing his cool palms against the firmness of my belly. He leaned forward and whispered that he loved me, his breath blowing gently across my cheek as he spoke softly in my ear.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel his coolness against my sun-warmed cheek, relishing in the feeling. I could feel his breath against my skin, the steady in and out as he inhaled and exhaled against my skin. With each breath it seemed to grow warmer, his skin began to heat up my body from his nearness, and I became uncomfortable. I shifted away from him in my dream, but suddenly he was nowhere to be seen.

I could still feel his breath against my ear, but instead of cooling me off, it burned me. His soothing body became an inferno that I couldn't escape. I could feel myself struggling, trying to get away. I was confused, wondering why Edward wouldn't release me. The birds had stopped singing and there was nothing but silence. I moved my hands to protect my stomach and our children, only to find the smooth, flat plane of skin that my abdomen had been my whole life.

I sat up with a start, seeing my legs twisted in the sheets I smiled realizing that I had been fighting against the tangled fabric, probably working myself into frenzy. I suddenly realized that Edward was nowhere to be seen, and somehow I was awake and alert. I lunged from the bed, letting my blankets fall to the ground, excited that I was able to move freely without having to disturb Edward for a change. I was ecstatic, anticipating surprising Edward and I suppressed a giggle of happiness.

Just as I was set to slip off the bed, my foot touched the carpet. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I froze. I felt a tingling through my body and I somehow sensed that I was not alone. I heard a sudden yelling from downstairs, and turned around as the commotion increased.

There leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, was Jacob. His eyes were glazed as he looked at me, and as his eyes ran up and down my body. I shivered, realizing that I was not wearing clothes from my earlier escapade with Edward in this very room. I reached for the blanket, but he beat me to it, yanking it out of my grasp. My cheeks burned in horror. How dare he! I opened my mouth to yell as I covered myself with my arms, but he flew to my side and whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

"If you make a sound, your little half-breeds will die."

My mouth fell open in fear, and as I looked at his hard lined face I could still hear the sounds of yelling and crashing downstairs. The sounds were so loud that I knew no one heard his whispered threat. I was petrified, but unable to speak for fear that he might fulfill his threat. I moved away from him, wishing that my babies might sense the threat from him, and that they would send his flying as they had done to Tanya, but nothing happened.

Jacob approached me, licking his lips and eyeing my most intimate parts. As he neared me I tried to move further away from him, pressing myself against a wall, wrapping my arms tightly around myself when I had nowhere else to go. He continued to close in, his large form dominating my small one.

He pressed forward, as he reached me, pressing his body against me, grasping my hair in his hand, winding it into his fingers as he pushed his pelvis against my hips. I almost vomited when I felt the hard bulge in his pants as he pressed himself against me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes as I slapped at his hands, trying to keep them away as they reached for me.

I felt his hot palms as they roughly, pushed my arms away and grasped my breasts. Hot tears pricked behind my eyelids as I felt his heated hands on my skin. This was all wrong! I wanted cool, loving hands, not hot angry ones. I shook my head and pushed against him trying to cover my abdomen, to protect my babies…our babies.

His hands felt as if they were burning my skin, and I gagged as her pinched the soft skin of my breast and tried to place his lips on me. I tried to force myself away from him, from here, from his touch, his intrusion. I tried to imagine that Edward would come to my rescue, with his cool, soothing hands. He would erase Jacob's harsh invasion, he would take away my fear, take me away from this moment.

A sudden scream pierced the air and my eyes flew open, Jacob lay thrashing on the ground, his hands charred and smoking, the sleeves of his shirt in flames. The sound from downstairs ceased and a thunderous noise emanated from below. My rush of energy suddenly ceased as I slumped back against the wall, spent. I could see that the flames were out, and Jacob lay there moaning in pain.

I turned my head away from him, unable to care about his pain after what he had done to me. As I felt the familiar exhaustion enclose over me I traced a hand over my belly, feeling the gentle rise under my skin. My children had saved us all.

"Thank you." I whispered As I let the blackness take me once more.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

Chapter 39

Edward's POV

When Alice said company was coming she couldn't have been more correct. Only a moment later Tanya had burst through the door with half of the Quileute pack hot on her tail. She flew like the wind into the house and into the dining room, the pack raced through in wolf form, not even stopping to ask permission to enter our home.

Tanya was screaming profanities at them, and the stench of dog suddenly permeated through the house as they stalked her through the rooms, eyeing her angrily.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Carlisle asked, he was clearly upset at having our home invaded.

Numerous answers in thought form hit me at the same time.

_She broke the treaty!..._

_She attacked Jacob…_

_She passed the boundaries and taunted the fact that she had done so…_

_She threatened an innocent…_

_Damn Leech!..._

So many thoughts screaming at once was distracting and hard to focus on. I turned to Tanya and held up my hands for quiet.

"One at a time, please…Tanya what the hell did you do?" I growled at her. She looked at me, and a slow smile spread out over her face. Her eyes were wide, and almost manic in their expression. I tried to hone in on what she was thinking, but all I saw were pictures of the trees, she was using images to block out her private thoughts, and she wasn't the only one. Someone else was as well, only they weren't as close to me a she was.

" Do you really want to know what I did Edward? Do you want to see what is on my mind?" She said in a cold voice. Suddenly her mind burst into colorful images of me taking her, claiming her as a mate, biting her, thrusting myself into her, over every possible surface, furniture, trees, even in the ocean. The look of pleasure she imagined on my face was sickening. The images she showed me, torture.

"That is not what I mean, and that would never happen. What I mean is why are they after you? What did you do to the wolves?"

Tanya burst into laughter at this question and her thoughts ran over the morning since she left the house. I watched along as she became angry after leaving the house. She was irritated after my latest refusal and so she smashed rocks and trees pretending they were Bella. I saw as she decided to try to lure me into sex by sneaking into my room only to discover Bella and I, in the throes of making love. I also saw as Bella's eyes met hers, and her movements took on a possessive quality as she showed Tanya that I was hers in every way.

The idea of Bella showing off her connection with me was arousing, but I had to follow along with Tanya's train of thought. She had fled from the house, running from what she had seen, and she had run across the treaty line willingly, hoping to get caught. When that didn't work she ran down by the beach and tried to scare some young man on the beach. When finally one of the wolves had approached her it was Jacob. She had thrown herself at him asking him to kill her so she wouldn't have to see me and Bella together.

When Jacob heard her pleas he took her back to the treaty line and the two of them agreed to tear Bella and I apart since we were with the wrong mates. They desired us, in a sick and twisted way. They wanted to make us…theirs.

I felt squeamish as I followed the story in her mind, while out loud she continued to laugh dementedly, her face frozen into an expression of profound amusement. She had explained to Jacob how to keep me out of his head by using powerful imagery to mask his true thoughts. I watched as she told Jacob how he could claim Bella as his if he fucked her so thoroughly that she would forget all about me, and I saw from his face that he believed her… every last word that left her lips.

She promised him a distraction and her mind went blank as her laughter started to ease off.

I grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders and shook her so hard that her head actually bobbed back and forth from the power behind it. I would kill her if she hurt Bella. She just kept smiling as she looked at me and told me she like me being rough.

"When is he coming? What did you say you would do to provide a distraction? Tell me!" I screamed in her face.

"It's too late Edward." She giggled, "He is already making her… his."

I was just about to rip off her arm to force her to clarify what she has said when an ear splitting scream burst through the air from upstairs.

"Bella!" I screamed and pushed Tanya away as I flew up the stairs to our bedroom moving faster than I ever had. From inside I could hear moaning and crying, but it didn't sound like Bella. I threw open the door and found Jacob rolling over and over on the floor clutching his hands to his chest, the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

I was terrified for Bella, glancing around the room revealed her lying naked huddled up by a wall…what had he done to her? I grabbed the blanket as I blurred to her side, ignoring the animal on the floor as I covered her up. I focused on her first and foremost, the trash could wait until I was sure she was safe once more.

I wrapped her tenderly, checking her body for marks and abrasions. I could hear everyone else crowding around the door, vampire and wolf alike, trying to see what had transpired, but I growled fiercely warding them to stay back…she was mine and anyone who dare to hurt her would pay with their life.

As I cocooned her in the soft blanket from our bed I gazed over every inch of her ivory skin, seeing nothing to mar its perfection. I could smell where the mutt must have pressed his arousal against her and I felt my venom burn the back of my throat as I imagined biting into his flesh to rend his head from his neck for his audacity.

I curled her soft form against my chest, covering her beauty from prying eyes as I rounded on those who stood, hesitant, by the doorway.

"Edward," Rose began. "Is she…alright…did he..?" She finished haltingly.

Emmett for once stood silently, rage set into his features as he glared at Jacob's whimpering form. Even the wolves stood silently, shocked at what their brethren might have done as they had chased the scheming vampire.

I walked Bella slowly over to our bed, kicking Jacob's form out of our way, not even caring about the loud crack that resounded from his body as it connected with the wall. I moved to the bed, and eased my darling down onto the mattress.

I saw something approach from the corner of my eye, and turned to snap at it only stopping when I realized it was Alice. She held some clothes in her arms, offering them to me silently as her thoughts told me that she knew Bella would rather be covered up. I nodded, not even bothering to apologize aloud for my outburst since Alice had already forgiven me for my actions in her thoughts.

As Esme and Rose ushered everyone from the doorway I raised my head and spoke one word.

"Emmett?"

My brother looked at me, and without another word from me, he knew what I wanted.

"With pleasure." He replied, baring his teeth as he stalked across the room, and grabbed Jacob by the scruff of the neck. Everyone moved aside as he pulled him, unceremoniously from the room.

**A/N.**

**I know, I know, a very short chapter…I felt like I left you hanging a little and that I should explain things from Edward's side so you could see what was happening.**

**Leave some love.**

**Jennifer**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess, she rocks. Please take the time to check out her stories…because she is sooo good!**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**A/N**

**This story has just surpassed 800 reviews, a new personal best for me, and I am speechless to have reached such a milestone. Special thanks go out to TopazEyes137 and Andi 31. This chapter is dedicated to them, enjoy.(P.S…this story has over two hundred alerts on it…if everyone reviews I could get past 900 or even a thousand…I think I would pass out if that happened!)**

Chapter 40 (Wow 40 already? How did that happen?)

Edward's POV

Bella remained unconscious, but breathing steadily and evenly. I didn't want to leave her side, but Alice and Esme promised to sit with her, and I trusted them to watch over her. I kissed her gently on each delicately veined eyelid before placing my lips against hers for a brief kiss. I whispered I loved her, and caressed her stomach to let my children know I was there.

Without a word I made my way from the bedroom, ignoring Esmes worried thoughts about what I might possibly do, and paced down the stairs. I reached the dining area as I followed the mutt's whimpering sounds out the back door. As I maneuvered through the house I was hit with Tanya's overly sweet aroma and the anger I had for her burned with a white hot intensity. I moved in her direction and saw that Rosalie had Tanya quarantined in the dining area. Rose was standing over her like a sentry, growling every time she moved even an inch.

Rosalie looked up as I entered, and she stepped back reluctantly giving way to me. I stepped up towards Tanya and as I did she raised her head and looked at me with a smirk on her face. I looked at her for a moment, remembering how long my family had known her, and realizing that that long friendship no longer mattered.

"Serves me right for trusting a mutt to uphold his end of a deal." She sneered as her golden eyes searched my face. All sense left me and I no longer cared that she was supposed to be a friend, or that she was a woman. I lashed my hand out, striking her across the face, sending her flying from the chair.

"Edward!" She gasped, her eyes widening in surprise as she held her cheek and righted herself. "I am only trying to make it so we can be together!" She moaned pitifully, but I felt no sympathy for her, only an intense hate that churned the venom in my stomach.

I was on her in an instant, pinning her into the wall as I held her in place and struck her again. The force behind it was so vicious that her head nearly snapped backwards, but still it wasn't enough.

"We. Will. Never… Ever… Be… Together!" I spat at her as I seized her by the arms and with an ear splitting, metallic shriek, I ripped them from her body, throwing them across the room. I watched her face as I wrenched her limbs from her, and her mournful face went from pain, to shock and surprise. Her thoughts were in a flurry of emotions as in her mind she realized that she had pushed me too far.

_But…Edward… would…would …never hurt a woman…._her thoughts spluttered.

"You're no woman! " I threw my words at her. "Upstairs is a woman, a woman who is gentle and sweet, loving and thoughtful. You are nothing but an evil, vindictive harpy!" I growled. "How dare you even attempt to put yourself in the same category as her. Didn't you even stop to think about what you would be doing to her if your plan had worked?" I hissed as I realized how close my love had come to being brutalized by that damn dog.

Tanya's thoughts became contrite, and I turn towards Rosalie. She was watching me intently, her eyes ablaze with emotions. Her thoughts were about her own human memories of how she hadn't had someone like me to stand up for her when she had been raped, and how angry she war with our cousin for having placed Bella in such danger.

"Please keep her here, Rose." I asked and she nodded her affirmation. "And keep her arms away from her body if you don't mind." I added

Rosalie nodded once more, a curt nod to let me know she wasn't ignoring me, but her thoughts were of Tanya and how much Tanya deserved to be punished. I couldn't agree more, but I wanted to deal with the mutt before his pain was gone, before I could focus on Tanya properly.

I moved from the dining room, making my way to the front door. As I stepped out on the deck I was greeted with a tense scene. The wolves were sitting in a half circle, curved in an arch surrounding a large tree to which Emmett had bound a still moaning Jacob. Jasper and Eleazar stood sentry on either side of the prisoner while Carlisle stood off to the side, his eyes watching warily.

The wolves were apprehensive, their thoughts full of shock, disbelief and rage for Jacob's actions. A few were denying the possibility while the others seemed stunned. I walked up to the large black wolf and waited to hear from him as Jacob's moans became softer.

_Edward…I am truly sorry for Jacob's actions. I know that my words mean nothing at this time, but I want you to know that we do not consider the treaty broken by either side, the two parties involved need to accept responsibility for their actions. Though I do want to tell you that I cannot sit by and allow you to kill him…even If I would want to do the same in your stead…_

I looked at Sam and bowed my head in respect to the status he held in their pack, than I spoke.

"I am not asking to kill him…I AM asking to be able to punish him for his actions. What he did to Bella was horrific, and his intentions are unforgivable. I am seeking permission to bestow a fitting punishment, and to notify you that if he ever comes onto our property again, it will be his death.

The large black wolf sighed wearily, his thoughts conveyed that he knew how precarious the situation was, and that to keep the peace he should allow the requested penalty. He knew that Jacob could not be released with a simple reprimand.

_You give me your word that you will not kill the boy? _He questioned.

"I promise, but you must know that he will suffer… greatly." I punctuated the last word carefully, letting him know that this would not be a simple chastisement, but an actual punishment for his hurtful, malicious actions.

The black wolf eyed me speculatively and then slowly he bowed his head, accepting the terms of the consequences. That was all that I needed. I could feel that Jacob's pain was lessening with each breath he took. His wolf genes were at work mending his burns and any injuries her had received, but that genetic trait was now going to play to my advantage. That Dog would never forget this day.

I approached Jacob, one slow step after another. He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes narrowing as he realized who was approaching. I saw flashes of his memories as he watched me. His pain made it too difficult for him to block them now. I saw Bella's face as he told her not to make a sound or he would kill our children. I saw the silent tears on Bella's face as her pressed himself to her, forcing his body on hers.

I wanted to kill him, to rip his heart from his chest to let him watch as it took its last beat and he realized that his death was inevitable, but death would be too swift a punishment. Bella would surely always remember him with fear and sadness, and I would make him remember me the same way. I would make him pay for hurting what was mine, I would protect her until my body lay useless and devoid of life.

I walked closer, not bothering to try and mask the hate and disgust that I felt for him. I stepped directly up to his chest, holding my breath as much as possible to avoid his over powering stench. I followed his thoughts as he focused on what he wanted most, and still the beast thought of Bella, and how he wished to claim her now more than ever. His formerly romantic and then deluded thinking had become angry. He wanted her to pay. To make her hurt the way he had hurt when she hadn't given him the chance to love her as he wanted to. He wanted to mark her, and to leave her with a reminder of the love he had for her, no matter how he had to it, even if he had to force his love upon her.

"You don't even deserve to be called a man." I hissed in his face as I reached out and grabbed one of his large hands in my own.

I constricted my hand around his left, clenched fist, feeling the way his bones gave under my granite fingers. I smiled as his bones broke and he released a cry of pain. I stood there assessing what I would do next as I followed his pain level within his own thoughts.

"You wanted her to choose you….Well if you had remained a gentleman, she might have. For now, even though you consider me to be the true evil, you are the monster." I taunted reaching out with my hand to hit him in the rib cage, breaking every rib on the right hand side of his chest.

Jacob gasped in agony, and his fellow wolves began to pace. Some of them considered attacking to protect their pack mate, but Sam ordered them to stay back, invoking the alpha tone that they could not refuse.

I allowed him to hang their on the tree as his bones began to mend, easing his pain somewhat as I ranted at him.

"Never, ever, will you come into my home and touch what is not yours… Bella is MY mate, MY lover, and soon to be MY wife. She is nothing to you any longer. Since the moment you took all this nonsense in your head you lost the chance to even be privileged enough to be her friend… and the loss is yours Jacob Black." I growled, the truth of my words hitting home even with me. To be Bella's friend would have been better than to lose her forever, for anyone, but he had ruined that possibility.

I lashed out and hit his left leg, light enough to break the bone, but not hard enough to compound the fracture. I wanted him to live through his suffering, not to escape it through death. He did not deserve death, or the release it could provide.

Sam hung his head, starting to question if he had made the right choice, but I ignored him, and turned back to Jacob again, reaching out and snapping every finger to his right hand, bending them backwards with a flick of my fingers and hearing the muffled crack of the bones.

"Do you feel that pain?" I hissed.

"YES!" Jacob cried out. "Please…. S….stop!" He begged, his body slumping forward against his bindings.

"Did you stop when you saw the fear in Bella's eyes?" I roared at him, feeling like god exacting his wrath of the wretched of mankind. "Or how about when you saw the tears on her face…did you stop then?"

"NO!" He groaned as I stepped back, allowing his body to recover momentarily.

I pushed my way through his unguarded thoughts and saw the source of his actions. In his mind he saw himself with Bella, embraced together on the beach of LaPush. Her back was to him, and his lips grazed the hollow of her neck as her hair blew back, its silkiness tickling his face. His arms embraced her, holding her to him, and their hands were clasped together over her largely rounded belly.

He dreamed of her this way, this gentle, loving way. The two of them together, growing, raising a family filled with love, and tenderness. I saw the moment his heart broke as he saw her and I together and he heard that she was pregnant with my children. His thought his world had ended then and there.

In his misery he had found madness…madness fed by Tanya. She trapped him in a web spun of lies, and in his desperation he believed her, thinking that he would be able to win Bella if only he did as she asked. Tanya had always had a way of manipulating human men, and poor Jacob was another of her victims, only this time instead of using her body, she used his desire for Bella's to manipulate him.

I felt his body tremble from fatigue, but I wasn't ready to release him yet. I knew that the pain was my revenge, but from his thoughts I could tell that it was also helping him see past how Tanya had brainwashed him. I noticed him bearing more weight on his now mending leg and I stepped forward in a swift move, breaking the toes of his other foot, and fracturing his ankle. He cried out and the wolves howled in protest as his body wavered and fell forward depending on the ropes now to keep his tall frame upright. My brothers eyed the wolves warily, but I knew that they would not deny Sam's orders.

I turned to Sam, and his thoughts were low, almost submissive in their tenor as he asked me if I was done. I ignored his question and rounded on Jacob once more. Tears were freely pouring down his russet cheeks, and his hair stuck, plastered to his skin. He felt the shame for his actions, and it weighed on him suddenly as if an Iron suit suddenly encased him whole.

I grabbed him by his formerly flowing hair, and I yanked his head back. His neck jarred to the breaking point. He looked at me, his eyes wide as his mind was cleaned away of Tanya's influence and instantly awash with the realization of what he had done. His eyes sought mine and he begged me.

"Kill me…please…Kill me…" He whispered as his guilt crashed over him.

I shook my head.

"Please,!" He begged…"After what I did to her…she will …she will never forgive me…I love…love her." He cried.

I shook my head once more before replying.

"I won't kill you, Jacob. And do you know why I won't kill you?" He shook his head.

"Because if I killed you, Bella would never forgive me. As much as she was hurt by you, and as much as I want to end your life with my bare hands. She would never forgive me for hurting you because once... you were her friend. And there is nothing…nothing on this earth worth having Bella upset with me." I finished, knowing he would understand that I would never wish upon myself the torture he was now going to have to endure for what he had done.

Jacob began sobbing, and I turned away from him, looking at Sam and nodding my head to let him know I was, indeed, done.

**A/N**

**Was it what you hoped for? Don't worry Tanya is not done yet. She has got another thing coming her way….Even if Edward didn't want to kill her which her does, Rose wants in on the action.**

**Please leave some love and help me reach 900 reviews!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Jennifer**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**I want to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I apologize for not responding to the last few. I have been so busy with family down visiting that I have had to sneak in any time for writing, and my reviews have been read via blackberry, which does not allow me to reply. Please accept this chapter as an apology and a thank you**

**Chapter 41**

Bella's POV

I felt an aching pounding in my head. It felt as if my cranium was being split open and my brains were being scooped out with a dull melon baller. I kept my eyes closed, trying to ward off the intense headache that seemed to be trying to bring me into the blackness of my subconscious once more. My whole body was sore and I only wanted one thing… Edward.

My mind filled with fear suddenly as I remembered what had happened. It was foggy in my mind. .. I recalled Jacob being in my room, and the way he had threatened my children. I had felt the acidity as the bile rose up my throat as he has pushed his hardened manhood against my body to make his intentions known.

I was terrified. I remembered a blinding light, but nothing else. I reached down, my eyes still closed to feel for damage. I smoothed my hands over my barely rounded tummy and felt the firmness of my children safe under my skin. I was surprised to feel my hands come into contact with soft flannel fabric, as from what I had last remembered I had been naked. The fabric was warm and soft though, lying against my skin like a protective barrier.

I shifted my arms and my thighs, checking for any pain that had not been there earlier in the day. I was terrified to think that Jacob may have actually forced himself upon me, in all the times I had met him he had been many things; a friend, a playmate, a brother figure…but never a danger…what had gone so wrong?

Was it possible for unrequited love to twist someone so drastically? I had no way of knowing, for the only one I loved, loved me back just as fiercely. I felt no unusual pain, and gave silent thanks as I curled into myself, drawing my knees up to my chest, hoping that by doing so, I could hold myself together, even though all I wanted to do was cry. As always a few traitorous tears escaped before I could stop them.

I was jolted into opening my eyes, when a firm, yet gentle hand suddenly stroked across my brow, pushing away a few tendrils of hair that had escaped. The touch was cool, yet comforting, reassuring and gentle. I breathed out a sigh as a name escaped my lips and my eyes closed once more.

"Esme…."

"Just rest, Bella. Edward will be her shortly. He is just attending to some unfinished business." He loves you with all his heart, Bella. We all love you, and not just for what you have done for him… You have completed our family…made it whole. You were the missing piece we never knew to look for, and yet…you found us." She said with a soft sigh. Her voice sounded as if she were smiling.

"You found me." I corrected, still not bothering to open my eyes. "Edward found me and showed me what I never knew I was lacking…and with it he gave me a family. I am so lucky to have you all."

Esme didn't reply, but I felt her cool hands caress my brow, and soothingly stroke my temples. Her touch worked magic on my pounding head. With each cool caress, the tension eased, and my brain seemed to settle back into place. I didn't know where to start. I had so many questions for her.

"Jacob…?" I whispered.

"Gone…" She replied. "He has been punished severely, and he will not ever come near here again. He was brainwashed by Tanya…I know it doesn't change what he did…but she used his love for you to twist him…he asked Edward to kill him for what he did to you." She continued somberly.

"No!" I asked in surprise…"How...?" Esme answered before I could get the rest of the question out.

"Some vampires have special abilities. I know you know that, but not all of those talents are obvious ones. Tanya is able to manipulate men…or at least those of weaker constitutions...and since she couldn't manipulate Edward, she worked her charms on Jacob, convincing him that he could have you if he took you against your will…" she trailed off.

"B..but…Why? I don't understand…? I asked, confused.

"Tanya has always had any man she desired, human…vampire…no matter their faith, or calling… or their refusal to her advances…they have all given into her if she desired them…There is only one man who has not bent to her will…and I am sure you can figure out who that is?" She said, her voice lighter now as she spoke.

"Edward…." I answered opening my eyes fully, not even needing to think before responding. He had told me that he had never felt anything for any woman before, until me… He said that I opened his eyes…and the floodgates to his soul, showing him everything that love had to offer. He was the one who had stood against her bewitching powers, the only one Tanya had wanted, but who hadn't returned those feelings, even with the aid of her power to manipulate men.

"Yes…Edward. She has wanted him for decades, but he has never batted an eye at her attempts to persuade him, and that has only made her desire him more. Rosalie thinks that she is under the delusion that since her gift doesn't work on Edward, that she thinks they were destined to be together…that it was kismet, or fate for them to be together. Edward however never felt the same, not that we minded, he was far too gentle for such a forward creature as Tanya."

"He needed an extraordinary, gentle, benevolent love, something Tanya would never have been capable of giving him…something you offer without even trying, it is a part of who you are by nature. You two were made for one another Bella, two halves of the same gentle soul. It is no wonder that my son had to wait so long to find you… and now you are his world. I am so happy for both of you…and to be blessed with babies on top of everything else..." Esme broke off her speech with a small sob, but her face showed a beautiful smile.

"If I could cry from happiness I would." She explained to me.

"Esme, where is he now?" I asked, my heart suddenly quickening, constricting in my chest with my desire to see him.

"Downstairs with the rest of the family and the Denali's, they are deciding Tanya's fate." She answered quietly.

I sat up quickly but felt dizzy from the sudden motion. Esme moved to my side in a blur, her arms lending me support as I tried to gain what little equilibrium I usually possessed. I pushed myself again, even though I felt the familiar fatigue fighting against me. I somehow pushed it aside, using Esme's firm shoulder for balance as I righted myself onto my feet. Esme wrapped an arm around my waist and held me as I became steady.

"Esme?" I said softly.

"Yes, Bella?" She replied gently.

"I hope that when the time comes, that I can be half the mother you are." I replied, hoping she knew how much I admired her.

Esme didn't respond, but I felt her body still for a moment before she pulled me into a firm hug.

"Thank you, Bella." She finally managed in reply. "Now let's get you to your husband." She added with a grin.

"He's not my husband yet," I corrected her,

"He will be soon enough," She said with a light laugh, "Now let's get you too him."

I smiled back at her, and ordered my feet to do my bidding, thankful that I had a vampire to keep me safe on my toes until I was at Edward's side.

Edward's POV

We sat around the dining hall, surrounding Tanya as she sat rocking on one of the hand carved Captain's chairs. Her family stood around, looking bleak. Irina refused to even look at her sister. Tanya kept crying out her sister's names, as if to rally support for herself.

"Irina…Katie…Please!" She wailed openly. Kate stood watching, her mouth opening mutely now and then, but Irina was far more judgmental.

"I don't know you….no sister of mine could have tried to hurt another woman so…not after what we saw in our human lives…Our mother would be sickened by you," She hissed at her sibling before adding in a snarl, "You are dead to me!" finally stalking out of the room.

I watched Irina go. Her rage barely contained. Though I had no sympathy for Tanya, I did have sympathy for her family. Kate was torn. Which sister should she stand beside? Her eyes flashed between Tanya, sitting in the chair, and the doorway Irina had just walked through. She was hurting, they all were, but she wasn't sure where she should stand.

Kate's eyes flew around the room, following her whirling thoughts. She looked at Carmen and Eleazar, her acting parents and saw the shame they bore on their faces. She looked back at Tanya and saw her dry sobbing against the table, begging for mercy. Her eyes than slipped to Rose, her longtime friend. Kate knew Rose's history, she had heard of her brutal rape and murder, and she knew that her own sister had ripped her friends wounds wide open.

Where do you stand when your family is being torn into pieces? Kate's thoughts were flying all over the place, she was shocked at her sisters willingness to turn her ability into a weapon to hurt a member of their own family, extended or otherwise. I was trying to distance myself from the whirl of thoughts and feelings that surrounded me, but just as I had managed to place their thoughts behind a mental barrier to focus on my own rage, my focus was taken up by the heavy tread of familiar feet, accompanied by the heavenly scent of strawberries and freesias…Bella.

I turned to the stairs and waited as she descended with agonizing slowness. I could hear Esme's verbal and non verbal encouragement as she guided my mate down the staircase. As she came into view I found myself breathless. Even the fact that I did not need air did not keep her from affecting me this way. Each time I witnessed her beauty was as if it was the first time, causing me to fall in love with her even more deeply than I had been, though I was so ensconced in the love I felt for her, I did not understand how it was possible to mire myself any further in my emotions.

Bella came into view, leaning heavily upon my mother, her delicate form wobbling as she pushed herself onward. She gnawed on her lower lip as she concentrated on placing her feet beneath her, only looking up once she had reached the landing. When she did, her eyes lit up as she took in my rapturous gaze, and a smile spread across her face that put the sun to shame. The glow emanating from within her eclipsed any other luminous thing that had ever existed. She was life, love, and beauty inhabiting a single form, and she was mine.

"Edward…" Her rich, resonating voice, rolled over me like a caress, pulling me forward without my knowledge. It beckoned me to her, drawing our bodies together as moths to a flame. It was only when I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, did I realize that I had climbed the stairs to kneel before her, my arms weaving themselves around her minutely expanded waist, as I lay my head against her.

Bella giggled at my reception of her, but said nothing, only bending over to kiss me on the top of my head, amidst my unruly bronze locks.

"I love you too." She murmured as she nuzzled her face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

I loosened my arms and rose to my feet, letting my hands glide up her body as I did so. My fingertips grazing over her soft curves only served to remind me that she was real, safe and mine.

"Sheesh, Edward, get a room already. The poor girl just woke up!" Emmett groaned behind me.

Bella smiled at his comment, and leaned forward to kiss me deeply on the lips before she shyly ducked her head and snuggled her face into my shoulder. I slipped one hand beneath her legs, and the other behind her back, pulling her off her feet and into my arms. She didn't bother to protest, merely acquiescing by wrapping her arms around my neck.

I followed Bella's watchful eye as she took in the tense scene before her. Her gaze went first to Kate, and then to Carmen and Eleazer, her expression saddened as she watched them. As her eyes moved around the room, I watched as she saw Rose in Emmett's arms and smiled at her, Rose smiled a half hearted grin in response before her sullen mood reclaimed her features.

Finally Bella's eyes fell on Tanya. The soft expression slipped from her features, lending a hardness to her face that I had never seen before. It lent her beauty an air of power.

"Edward…please… put me down." She said firmly.

I did as she requested, her every wish, my command. Bella stood on her feet, her soles planted firmly on the floor, all shakiness suddenly gone. I could feel the energy inside her snapping and crackling with a sudden increase in intensity. It gave off electricity to the air as a storm might, allowing everyone to taste the sudden change in her demeanor.

Bella regarded Tanya, sitting at the table armless and moaning about her situation. As Tanya felt the shift in the atmosphere she opened her eyes and saw Bella watching her. Bella stepped forward, her eyes never blinking as she bore down on Tanya. Tanya's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and though I was not sure if Bella could sense it, I knew that Tanya feared her.

In her thoughts I could read it all, she feared the connection that Bella and I had, she feared Bella taking away the one thing she had ever felt as if she wanted. She feared never having with another being, what Bell and I had together. But more than anything else right now, she simply feared Bella. She felt the power within Bella's small form, she could sense that Bella would be the one who would decide her fate, and she feared that her death was at hand.

Bella simply stood there watching her, and she moved closer to Tanya, I saw Eleazar's eyes widen and his thoughts became frantic.

_What is she doing? How is she doing that…The power… it's everywhere….What will she do to Tanya with it?….How is this possible?_

I could not get any understandable information from his thoughts; they were muddled, inconsistent and incoherent. All I could understand was that he was worried and alarmed. I watched Bella closely trying to see what he saw, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, as it was not my gift to see others powers.

Bella stepped forward and placed one hand on each side of Tanya's head, her palms resting against her temples. Tanya didn't move she simply sat there frozen in her seat.

"Wha…what.. are you going to …to do?" She asked Bella, her voice wavering with her fear.

"I am going to make sure that you can never hurt anyone with your power…ever, ever again." Bella replied softly.

Tanya's eyes widened at Bella's words, and she tried to pull away. Her thoughts were screaming out her panic.

_No! No! I need my power! She can't take it away from me! I have to escape…to run….I can live without arms, but not without my power!_

Even as she tried to thrash away, her form fell still, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from Bella's steady gaze. Bella looked at Tanya and softly said.

"Tanya… we are going to give you a second chance at this life, but you will have to make your way anew, having to work for what you want, to earn the things you desire….for only then will you be able to find love, a love that was meant for you. Perhaps without your power you will be able to see the real side of people, and to form real relationships…the kind that will love you for you, and not for how you can manipulate them."

There was a crackling of electricity, and Tanya's form jolted between Bella's palms. Her form rigid as currents of power flowed from Bella's fingertips and hands to invade every cell of Tanya's body. The electricity was so overpowering that nothing else could be heard in the whole house, and everyone stood as statues as Bella worked on Tanya.

I could see through Eleazar's thoughts that the power filling Bella was not just her own, but the babies as well. The three of them were working together to do whatever it was they were doing to Tanya. I saw Bella sway slightly on her feet, and I stepped forward, pressing my chest against her back as my hands moved to her hips.

I could feel a fluttering sense of happiness that touched on the outskirts of my mind until I too found myself to be a part of the connection. Bella and the babies were borrowing my strength to finish the task at hand. The energy that always pulsed between Bella and I grew in intensity as if it were a super nova waiting to explode. I felt Bella's mind for a moment; there were no words, only love, flowing from her to me, to our children, and shockingly to Tanya. Together my family worked its way through the poison inside Tanya's mind. The light energy of love and completion, sought out every recess of Tanya's mind, pulling her dark manipulation along with it, rending it useless, until it finally dissipated under to purity of our family unit, and the unique love we had.

As Bella broke the connection she had with Tanya, she leaned into me, turning her once again softened features to me as she sighed contentedly into my chest and murmured.

"Edward, I'm tired…can we go to bed now?" She asked with a small yawn.

"Of course, my love." I responded without hesitation. Even as exhausted as I momentarily felt from sharing my own energy with her to complete whatever she had done to Tanya, I lifted her up and cradled her to me as if she were a child. I turned to my family, and they all stood staring at Bella as if she were a star that had fallen directly into their midst, and no one seemed to know how to react.

"She needs, to rest." I said to no one in particular, yet everyone nodded in understanding. Esme was the first to move.

"Rose, Alice come and help me prepare something for her to eat when she wakes up...I am sure she and the babies will be hungry."

Alice moved without a second thought, happy that the tension seemed to be easing up. Rose stood glaring at Tanya, not moving from her place as guard. Emmett stood with her while Jasper moved to follow Alice instead. Eleazar sat staring at Tanya, who had yet to move or open her eyes, as he muttered about the impossible. I ignored it all, focusing only on Bella and our children. We were all exhausted from whatever had just occurred, and we would rest as a family.

I carried my mate, ignoring Emmett as he made a comment about how maybe it was super eggs, instead of super sperm. I continued up the stairs with Bella, moving as slightly as possible so as not to disturb her, realizing she had already fallen asleep in my arms. I opened the door, and closed it with my foot, moving us to the bed carefully, as I seemed to be feeling weaker by the moment. I lay Bella gently on the bed, crawling in beside her. Even in her sleep she turned to me and snuggled closer. I encased her in my arms, holding her as tightly as was safe, yet wanting to hold her closer still.

I lay listening to the steady thrum of Bella's heart and the softer, faster, flutter of sounds that were our children's hearts and I closed my eyes, enjoying being so close with them, and wondering how different it would be to do this with two small children. I felt the smile spread across my face as my energy lagged, and for the first time in my life as a vampire…I slept.

**Hi! I tried to make it a long one this time. It took me a while to write it. I hope everyone who has been reading takes the time to review, it helps me show my husband that I am not just writing for me!**

**Jennifer**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TraciSnow, TwilightGuru01, and ****bamagal110( bamagal110 gave me my 900****th**** review!)**

**Warning: This story is rated M for many reasons…and this chapter is one of those reasons. It is a little risqué…even for me. Don't be too mad at me :) **

Chapter 42

Bella's POV

I don't recall ever having slept so soundly with nothing disturbing me as I slumbered. My dreams went on and on, taking me on a journey of lights and colors that left me light headed. When I finally woke I found myself curled into Edward. His eyes were closed, allowing me to gaze silently upon his handsome splendor. His long, bronze eyelashes touched his skin lightly, creating a gentle contrast between their rich color, and Edward's pale, luminescent skin.

As I watched him I wondered how long he would lay here like this, usually the moment I stirred Edward was there watching me. I giggled recalling the first night we had spent together and the way he had seemed to always be awake, if only I had known then what I knew now. I reached up a hand to smooth back a wayward strand of hair that had fallen across his brow, and as I did so he sighed and moved closer to me.

It was strange for him to act this way, he looked as if he were sleeping, perhaps even dreaming. His face was a display of such serenity that I was afraid to rouse him.

"Alice?" I whispered, knowing that she would hear my whisper anywhere in the house and come if she heard me call her.

I had barely uttered the softly spoken word when I heard a gentle knock on the door accompanied with a hushed word.

"Bella?" Alice's soft tone inquired.

"Alice come in here…quietly ..please." I asked, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Alice slipped into the room and her eyes darted from me to Edward. He still lay peacefully beside me, his arms around me. Alice's eyebrows rose in confusion and I looked at her shrugging my shoulders to convey my same confusion.

"Is he…. Sleeping?" I asked watching her face.

"I… don't… know." She answered slowly. "I have never seen a vampire sleep… before. Hold on…" She said quietly slipping from the room in a blur.

Moments later Carlisle and Eleazar arrived at the door. I watched them curiously. Carlisle stood at the door looking at me, nodding his head in greeting before he spoke.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the room. I nodded, this was not the time to be shy or embarrassed.

The two men entered the room and approached the bed. Carlisle knelt down and looked at Edward closely. He watched Edward's chest, but it did not move, at least from what my eyes could see. Carlisle turned to Eleazar, his eyes questioning.

Eleazar smiled and spoke quietly. "His powers are still present." Then he in turn looked at Alice. "How about you, Alice. Do you see anything my dear?"

Alice shook her head, "No…nothing, but nothing bad either…all I get is a void...Why do you think that is?" She asked

"Perhaps," Carlisle interjected, "It is due to the fact that he is currently unable to make a conscious decision. " I wish I could discern whether he is sleeping or simply… dormant?"

At that moment Edward sighed again, this time far more loudly, before murmuring my name with a smile on his face.

"Well," Eleazar replied, "I think that answers that question...he appears to be dreaming…. about Bella no less." He said with a smile. "Perhaps we should leave him in …uh…peace?" He suggested nodding his head towards the door. Carlisle and Alice seemed to agree, and they headed towards the door. I on the other hand was not so sure if everything was alright.

"But?" I started to say.

"But nothing , Bella, don't worry, just enjoy it, it's likely to be the only quiet time you get from Edward for the rest of your life." Alice giggled. "Besides I am starting to get fuzzy images and it looks like he will rouse soon, so don't worry…okay?" She prompted.

"I…um...okay?" I responded , unsure of what I should do. So rather than argue with our departing family, I snuggled into Edward's side and took this chance to study his sleeping form. It was unusual to watch someone sleep when they did not tend to move or breath, but aside from that he was the picture of tranquility.

"Mmmm….Bella." He moaned softly. My ears perked up as my name softly rolled off his lips. Was he dreaming? About me? I moved closer, knowing that he often spoke at level beyond my hearing, and I didn't want to miss a thing. I tilted my head so his lips were almost brushing my ear and I shivered at his next words.

"Bella…that feels so…so good." He moaned once more.

I felt his arms tighten around me, and his hips pressed against me, showing his obvious state of arousal. This was the first time Edward had dreamed in over ninety years and he was having a sex dream… about me! I couldn't help but feel proud of that.

From downstairs I heard a loud groan followed by Emmett's distinctive voice.

"Come on…are you kidding me? The first time I ever get to witness a vampire sleep and he's having a wet one? I'm outta here…Rosie…you coming with me?" I heard various giggles in response to his words, but moments later the house became hauntingly silent, and I realized that they must have left us alone.

"Yes…right… there….unghh!" Edward sighed as his pelvis thrust against me once again.

I watched him, fascinated, and couldn't help responding to his sexual stimulation. My body arched towards his and my hips thrust against his solid erection, eliciting a groan from both of us.

"Do you like that my love? "He whispered and I couldn't help responding with a breathless yes, even though he was dreaming.

"Do you like that?" I asked as I opened my legs to allow his body to be closer to my most intimate spots.

"Yes…oh god…yes!" He responded.

Wait a second…did he just answer me in his sleep? I pulled back somewhat, and he whimpered, following my retreat. I decided to see how aware he was in this dream state.

"Lay back Edward…" I whispered in his ear, and watched as he smiled. He moved his body so he was laying on his back. His erection was straining against the seam of his pants, and it looked almost painful.

"Now, Edward...Be a good boy …lay back and enjoy what I am going to do to you….okay?" I asked, gaining confidence from the smile on his face and the electricity that pulsed between us.

He laid his head back as his hands clenched into the soft fabric of the comforter on the bed. I ran one finger up over the seam of his dark jeans….pressing firmly against the prominent bulge there. He hissed in pleasure, throwing his head back.

"God…Bella…so good." He gasped.

I became bolder. I reached up with one hand and palmed his rock hard staff through his pants as I removed my shirt with the other. Once that was done I used both hands to unzip the fly of his jeans, and to open the buckle of his belt and pop his button.

"Now…love…I want you to lift your hips for me…so I can take off your pants and see your body…and how much you want me…" I said softly. Edward's face contorted into an expression of pure pleasure. His body arched off of the mattress, and I pulled down his pants, removing his boxers and shoes as I continued to whisper to him how good I wanted to make him feel.

As his pants became free from his legs, I also removed my own, crawling back up his body. As my face passed over his pelvis, I saw his manhood standing straight and tall, just for me…and there at the tip, was a gleaming pearl of liquid. I wanted to taste it, to lick it, and to see if it tasted as good as the rest of him. I looked at Edward and I spoke softly… I was unsure of how to do this, but I really wanted to try.

"Edward, love. Don't move…I want to try something, but you must lay back and let me….do you understand?" I asked.

Edward's breathing picked up, interesting as he didn't need oxygen, but I was happy to see that he was as affected by me, as I was by him. I watched his face, smiling as he nodded that he understood.

I leaned forward, and looked at his straining shaft…it looked so powerful, and yet as I reached out my fingers to touch it, to stroke along its length, I noted that it was the softest skin on his body. The skin was smooth to the touch, yet supple, his muscles standing straight and firm in his excited state.

I trailed my fingers over the smooth expanse of his length, tracing them from the rounded head of his manhood, down to the deeply textured skin beneath his erection. And I felt his whole length twitch in my hand as he inhaled suddenly. I looked up at his face as I allowed my fingers to gently cup the roundness of his testicles, admiring the way they tightened in my hands.

"Bella…gahh…..God!" He exclaimed as my fingers massaged him slowly, lingering along the puckered skin there. Watching his face as it alit with the intensity of his sexual stimulation I became braver…prouder of what I was able to do to him. I leaned my face over his taunt shaft and I opened my lips taking his swollen tip into my mouth. He tasted unlike anything I could have imagined… vanilla, apples, honey…with just a hint of saltiness. I moaned at the flavor that flooded my tongue.

I leaned forward to take more of him in, to surround him with my wet mouth, and to revel in his cool sweetness. His hardness pulsed against my tongue as I swiped it over him, sweeping it over the tip of his erection, I was rewarded with another flood of his sweet flavor in my mouth. His taste was unreal, and I wanted more…his very tang was making me throb with desire.

I moved my head slowly, trying to draw out more of his pleasure juices, to satisfy my own wants, bringing my mouth down over him as he filled me before I eased myself back up. I felt myself throb, and wetness rushed between my legs. This was so wrong…to want him right now, when he couldn't consciously reciprocate my feelings. I couldn't bring myself to climb on top of him, so I used my mouth to stroke him, to convey how much his body affected mine.

I heard a ripping sound, and glanced up to see his hands imbedded in the blankets. His knuckles were gripping the fabric so tightly that his fingers had ripped through the cloth into the top of the mattress. He gently thrust his hips up, causing his erection to move deeper into my mouth so I turned back to his god like body stretched out before me in all its glory. I could hear him whispering my name repeatedly as I tightened my lips over his shaft, and gently I allowed my teeth to graze against the underside of his length causing him to growl in pleasure.

Just as I moved my head down to try and take him in my mouth as deeply as possible, I heard his voice.

"Bella…?" I glanced up to see gleaming golden eyes boring into my own. His breath hitched than doubled in speed as he saw me kneeling over him with his manhood in my mouth.

I moved back quickly, releasing him from the warmth of my mouth, embarrassed for him to have awoken to see me molesting him. I looked down at my knees, ashamed at my own forward actions.

"I…I'm sorry…, I just…well you, my name…in your sleep. I wanted to taste…" I trailed off unable to speak clearly, flushing with heat at my own awkwardness.

Edward groaned, and suddenly I found myself on my back, his body looming over my own.

"Your mouth…so hot…" He sought out my lips with his own, plunging his tongue into my mouth. His tongue gently probed mine, and he sighed against my lips as he pressed my thighs open wider. There was nothing separating our skin from rubbing together, and his cold hard shaft rubbed against my slick and overheated core, causing me to whimper in pleasure.

I pressed myself up against him, and he needed no further invitation. His strong cool hands grasped my hips and tilted them as he pushed forward and sheathed himself in my inflamed centre, causing me to writhe against him in pleasure. His body reacted to mine, and the chemistry between us sparked intensely, causing me to attempt to dig my fingers into his granite flesh to find purchase.

"Closer…more…Edward." I begged, and he did not keep me waiting.

His hips thrust flush against mine, hitting into the flesh of my bottom. His thrusts became faster, harder, and yet I wanted more.

"Edward….I…harder…oh!" I gasped and I heard him growl deeply in response, the vibrations from his feral reaction pulsing directly to my core, pushing me over the precipice of my pleasure, into a swirling vortex of bliss and satisfaction. My body pulsed around him, and I felt his body shake as he continued to thrust into me, drawing out my orgasms. His rigid length kept stroking against my over sensitive bundle of nerves and suddenly I found myself screaming out his name as a second orgasm burst through me in an explosion of light and sounds.

Edward grasped my body to his, lifting me up off the bed, so I was nestled into the curve of his lap as he continued to thrust into me with an animalistic growl. I was still moaning from the ripples of pleasure he had unexpectedly brought me from my second orgasm, and this position moved him deeper within me, his length driving deep into my body as his thrusts became more inconsistent.

I felt him stiffen as he cried out my name, and he filled my body up with his cool seed, claiming me as his once more. His hands loosened their hold and he traced over the curve of my back with his fingertips and he placed worshipful kisses along my shoulders as he whispered how much he loved me. I responded equally, claiming my love for him as much as words would allow me, for words were never going to be enough to explain how much I felt for him.

He gently eased me back onto the bed, still stroking my body tenderly as if in silent adoration. My heart was so full, so engorged with the love I felt for him, and I knew he felt the same. Tanya would never take his love from me, nor would any other …our souls were somehow connected making us one.

My mind embraced that word…forever. Had Edward thought about forever with me? Would he make me like him if I asked him to? I hoped he would if I chose that path, but for now my path lay in bringing our miracle children to life. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him, grinning madly since I knew what he had dreamed about.

"Very well…but not as well as I woke up." He teased with a grin.

He looked so rested, so happy.

"What happened down there anyhow?" He asked, his voice becoming more curious. "With Tanya…How did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, pushing myself into a sitting position. I had no answer to what I did, or how I did it. I was hoping that we could sit with Eleazar when he returned, hoping he might have some answers.

"All I knew is that she had to be stopped. She is a part of your family. I…I didn't want you to kill her. Esme had told me about her ability, and somehow I knew that was the answer…I had to take away her ability to manipulate others…And somehow as I took each step that brought me downstairs, I knew what I had to do…I don't think I could ever do it again…even if I wished to." I finished lamely.

Edward smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss me once more. He turned his head to the side slightly and sighed.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"Everyone is on the way back…and they have questions…lots of questions." He explained before adding, "And most of them are actually about what happened." So softly I think he didn't expect me to hear him.

I giggled, sure that he meant Emmett. I stretched and stood up to get dressed, realizing that for the first time in weeks that I didn't feel the familiar sense of exhaustion when I moved away from Edward's side. He noticed too, and smiled, though it only seemed to be a halfhearted one.

"Why so glum?" I asked softly.

"Well as much as it makes me happy to see you able to move about under your own power, I'll miss the excuse to have you by my side all the time…to always be touching you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You never need an excuse to touch or hold me…now you get to do it because you want to though…not because you have to." I admonished him with a small kiss on his nose.

"I always want to!" He growled playfully, scooping me up into his arms, and kissing me all over my face and neck at vampire speed.

A voice suddenly boomed from downstairs.

"Hey! Can you two keep your hands off one another long enough to come down and talk, or should we hang the do not disturb tag on your door? Either way…we can all hear everything you're doing… and I mean everything! And this time sleep is not a plausible excuse… we all know you're awake Eddie boy!"

Edward groaned and tried to bury his face in my neck, but he released me when I pushed at him, and told him to finish getting dressed before Emmett decided to come upstairs and make sure we heard him. Edward's eyes widened in mock fright and he finished dressing in a blur, before I had even managed to slip on a sock. Then he sat there teasing me about being slow. I stuck my tongue out at him and finished dressing.

He reached for my hand the moment I was done, and together we headed downstairs to try and get some answers.

**I asked my hubby what he would dream about if he hadn't slept in almost a hundred years and it barely took him a second to answer sex. So he is to thank for Edward's wet dream.**

**Hope this chapter was to your liking...if so please leave a review. **

**Jennifer**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**Important A/N – I know that my story has flaws, most of them being from poor grammar. This story is not beta'd, and I try to catch as many of them as I can before I post the chapter. I am sorry if some slip through. As far as character differences go, these are my versions of the character S.M created, and I like the way I have written them. They are not perfect Cannon characters. I have said since the beginning that they are a bit OOC. I love everyone's feedback, but some things simply are the way they are, please don't hold it against me…I try my best*******

**A question (thanks to Cam2186…) If you hadn't been able to dream for almost 100 years…what would you want to dream about?(please share your answers. ** Jen**

Chapter 43

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe my good fortune…Bella and I were in our meadow together, lying on sun warmed grass, surrounded by wave upon wave of colorful wildflowers. I could feel the rays of sun as they touched my skin, the warmth they spread through my body as the light touched my flesh. I glanced at my arms, watching the delicate rays of light as they danced across my skin. Something was different.

My skin glowed with health, but not the way it usually did. There were no fragment refractions from the light hitting my hard flesh. Only the soft hue of the sun as it colored the flesh of my skin in its golden glow. I looked on as a pale hand reach out to stroke my arm, and I closed my eyes to allow myself to feel the warmth of the intimate touch.

I relished in the soft touches that caressed my skin, and marveled at the way they made me feel. Only one person provoked such a powerful response from the bottomless depths of my body…Bella. I opened my eyes once more and watched as her fingers danced a finely choreographed pattern over my flesh, causing goose pimples to rise upon my arms. I inhaled sharply noting Bella's ever present scent as it raced through my senses, drowning me in the glory of her essence.

I turned my eyes and saw that she was watching me closely with her wide, chocolate colored eyes. There is a phrase that claims that one's eyes are the windows to their soul, and once I met Bella I was sure that that idiom spoke the truth. Her eyes were the most stunning shade of brown, filled with warmth and emotion, yet cool and focused at the same time.

To me Bella was a paradox. She symbolized goodness and temptation, necessity and luxury, want and need. However above all else she personified my personal completion. She was the missing half of my soul, and thus proved that I actually had that which I had denied possessing for so long.

I watched her knowing eyes as she took in the way my body responded to her touch. She knew she was my personal siren, her body calling to me more evocatively than any blood, song or enchantment. Her eyes scanned over my body as she took her plump bottom lip into her teeth and began worrying it. That innocent movement caused my already tense body to react, sending tingles coursing through me.

As was usual with Bella's alluring form being in such close proximity, my own body pulsed with need. I felt her hands move to my chest, as she slid them downward my shirt somehow fell open before her exploring digits. It seemed as if my body and all its trappings were attuned to her presence. Every time she reached the border of an article of clothing it fell aside for her, buttons loosening, zippers sliding aside and fabric rearranging its position to allow her to continue investigate my flesh unhindered.

I was lost to the sensations she stirred in me, the way she played my body as if it were an instrument that only she knew how to tease into making glorious music. I felt my own body surging as her warmth met mine, her body pressing against my hardened length causing me to moan aloud in pleasure, her name falling from my lips as a murmured prayer. I could feel as Bella caressed my rigid manhood, the intensity of my arousal skyrocketing.

I had never felt her touch me this way. It was not the soft touches of her hands, or the tight heat of her centre…this was tight, warm and yet soft as silk, pressure shifted and changed around my erection, moving from the base of my shaft to the sensitive head. The intensity of it was over whelming, and I opened my eyes trying to look at what she was doing to me.

As I opened my eyes I found that I had been transported in an instant. We were no longer in our meadow, but upon our bed in our bedroom. The sunlight didn't stream down around us, nor did I feel the blades of grass as they were crushed beneath me lending their fragrant aroma to Bella's delicious scent. Nothing was the same…save one thing.

The delightful warmth and pressure around my manhood continued, even amongst my confusion I felt the continuation of my pleasure. I raised my head and looked down the length of my body to ascertain the cause of this intense feeling, and there I saw my Bella. She was low over my body. I could feel her heated flesh against my now cool and once again familiar feeling skin. The smell of her arousal permeated the air in the room, making me weak with desire for her. Her dark chestnut hair fell over my legs in tendrils as she moved her head up and down, my shaft sliding in and out of her luscious pink mouth.

"Bella?" I asked in confusion, wanting to make sure that this was indeed real and not some sort of illusion as the meadow had been. Her eyes darted up to mine, and I saw them widen in surprise as she quickly moved herself backwards, embarrassment coloring her face a deep crimson color.

"I…I'm sorry…, I just…well you, my name…in your sleep. I wanted to taste…" She mumbled. Even almost incoherent with emotions I knew what she was trying to say, even if it made no sense. She had thought I was sleeping, though that was impossible wasn't it? Whatever had led up to it, she has seen how much I wanted her, and had heard me say her name. She had desired me, just knowing I had desired her... and my sweet innocent Bella had allowed herself to explore my body in a way I had never imagined her doing.

I was overcome with the need to make love to her, to show her how much I needed her right at this moment.

"Your mouth…so hot…" I told her as I leaned over her and brought my lips to hers. I could taste my own essence mingled with the sweetness of her warm, wet tongue. I felt my hardness slid against her incredibly slick center and she pressed herself against me, inviting me in with a soft plea as she felt me against her core before I immersed myself into her tight heat.

I wasted no time showing her how much I adored her body, bringing us to the heights of pleasure together. I felt her seize up around me, her body clenching mine as she spoke her needs softly, demanding what she required. I felt her inner coil tighten and writhe before it snapped, throwing her into the oblivion of pleasure. I continued to move within her, drawing out her orgasm, watching her body tense and release in her pleasure. I moved deliberately, letting my hard member cause friction against her already sensitive bundle of nerves.

I continued to do this, relishing in the fluttering feelings her muscles created as they vibrated against my erection. I felt a sudden tightening around my throbbing length and was amazed to see her body arch backwards as her body was overcome once more, with unexpected pleasure. I pulled her up moving backwards so she was sitting astride my lap, letting me fill her more deeply. She was moaning and I couldn't hold in the growl of pleasure that escaped me as I released my essence into her body.

That very act, the same act that had given us the very miracles growing inside her turned my mind suddenly from joy to reverence. I held Bella gently in my arms, running my fingers over her body in silent worship as I kissed the warm flesh of her softly rounded shoulder and I told her how much I loved her.

I could hear my family entering downstairs, and Emmett in particular was growing impatient with us. I wasn't sure why he was so irritated, I was where I wanted to be and didn't want to leave. It was only thanks to Bella and her desire to question me about my moment of inaction or sleep as she had deemed it, that led me to let her know that our family had returned and were impatiently waiting downstairs.

I also had questions of my own that I wanted answers to, and it became apparent on questioning Bella that she did not have answers I was seeking. We quickly dressed, well I was quick while Bella moved at a more leisurely pace until I informed her that Emmett might come up to check on us, and she moved much faster than. As we dressed we discovered that Bella no longer felt fatigued if she moved away from me. I was happy for her, yet saddened not to have an excuse to always have her so close. Bella had laughed and told me that I never needed an excuse before kissing me softly, than we made our way downstairs together to try and get some answers from our family.

Bella's POV

We sat on the couch listening to Carlisle and Eleazar animatedly discussed their understanding of what had taken place when I had taken Tanya's power. It hadn't escaped my notice that Tanya and Kate were nowhere to be seen, but I was currently too fascinated to worry about that when the rest of the family didn't appear too concerned.

"It was fascinating, honest and truly, I had never seen anything like it." Eleazar explained. "I could see the power passing between you and your children, joining, and finally you even began to draw from Edward when he touched you. It was as if your power and the children's power worked as one, feeding one another." He clarified as he gestured emphatically with his hands.

"How was that possible?" I questioned

"How is being a vampire possible?" Jasper drawled quietly, "Or a werewolf for that matter either."

"Touché." Carlisle countered to Jasper before turning his attention to me. "I suppose it has the same principals as when a human woman is enduring a pregnancy with a child who has a conflicting blood type. The woman's body shares food with the child and feeds it, but at the same time her body and the child's body, while nurturing one another also can battle with one another for survival."

"Your case is different as due to the vampiric nature of your children, and the fact that you have latent powers of your own. Instead of rejecting your children due to their differences, you seem to be shielding them within you, protecting them, and they in turn do the same for you. I am not sure how it is they sense your danger, or the fact that outer forces are causing strife for you and Edward, but your connections with your children, be they from genetics or through general proximity, allow you to share your powers through your connections. Whatever you did to Tanya must have been due to a combination of the powers from all four of you." Carlisle rationalized.

"That is some freaky Shit." Emmett exclaimed, his brow furrowed. "Remind me never to piss off the super babies before they go all Steven Segal slash Harry Potter on my ass!"

"Nice, Em…really classy." Rose muttered as she rolled her eyes.

I glanced at Rose and saw her shaking her head at her husband. I quickly turned back to Eleazar and Carlisle, since I had so many questions that were causing me confusion.

"Is it unusual for a human to have powers?" I asked hesitantly. "Or at least powers that are noticeable?"

Eleazar shook his head. "Not at all my dear, it is common, it is just that humans are not usually aware of them. Vampires will often take humans that show these latent skills with the intent of turning them, knowing that those powers will be much stronger when they become a vampire. In fact when I used to work for the Volturi, that was part of my occupation… I selected humans that showed skills when they brought in humans to feed on, I was asked to choose humans whose skills might assist the Volturi to retain their level of power from anyone who might seek to usurp them." Eleazar explained simply.

I shivered as I thought about Vampires feeding on humans that way. I clenched my hands, gripping onto the fabric of Edward's shirt, thankful that he and his family had chosen to recognize the fact that humans were not just cattle for slaughtering. I felt his arms surround me, offering me comfort, as if he could read my mind when I knew for certain that he could not.

Edward spoke up next, "What about the fact that Bella now seems to no longer be affected by our separation? Is there any way to explain that?"

Carlisle responded before Eleazar had a chance to respond. "Edward, the best we can do is guess, as this situation is unique in so many respects. It is probably due to the fact that the babies are growing and getting stronger…Perhaps it is even due to the fact that they can sense Bella's inner power after what took place and now trust it to protect them even in your absence. There is no definite way to explain what is happening, all we can do is try to study and learn from it, doing the best we can for Bella and the children." He calmly reasoned.

Emmett laughed and spoke up.. "Yeah, cause if we screw it up the babies will come out with a hit list… and all our names will be on it." He chuckled at his own humor.

Jasper sighed and slumped back into his seat with a small smile on his face. He looked completely serene at the moment, with Alice curled up beside him. Alice noticed me watching them and she smiled at me as well, before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"What about Edward sleeping?" I asked suddenly, not wanting to ignore that interesting side effect.

"Well, "Eleazar interjected. "Carlisle and I feel that was a direct result of you and the babies borrowing his energy to complete the task of removing Tanya's gift. Loosing such a large amount of energy in such a rush probably left his body unable to cope, causing him to gradually fall into a sleep like state. We are not sure if it was true sleep or if it was merely a state of rest allowing him to rejuvenate his ener…" He tried to explain, but Emmett cut him off.

"Oh it was sleep all right. The first chance he gets to sleep in almost a hundred years and he has a wet dream about his Bella. Now you see what happens when you hold onto your cherry so long? It does things to you man…It just does things!" He ranted before Jasper hit him with a wave of some emotion causing him to collapse back against the couch, silent.

Edward looked mortified, his eyes looking at the floor, the ceiling, the walls, anywhere except his family. I think if he was able to blush, he would be redder than the aforementioned cherry. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke up in his authoritative voice causing the whole family to look at him

"I think," said Carlisle, "that in light of the recent events that we should have your next ultrasound today, as opposed to tomorrow, Bella. Would that be acceptable to you?"

I nodded immediately, excited to hear for myself what everyone else in the room could hear without the aid of advanced technical devices. Edward smiled, as if he could sense my excitement, or perhaps it was his own.

"Wonderful, In that case I shall contact Sam Uley and invite him to attend, as we had agreed."

Carlisle excused himself from the room and went off to invite Sam to witness the ultrasound as we had agreed with the pack. I was slightly perturbed at the fact that after everything we had gone through with Jacob, that they still would hold us to that agreement, but for the sake of our family I did not complain.

Only moments later Carlisle appeared, informing us that Sam was on the way. We only had to wait moments before he arrived, and he followed our family upstairs to the room Carlisle had set up as a home delivery suite. Edward helped me onto the table, and held me as I laid back, making myself comfortable. When I pulled up my shirt to expose my abdomen I could not hold back the small sound that escaped my lips. My stomach was noticeably larger than it had been earlier in the day.

"Wow, Bella, you've been packing on the pounds!" Emmett guffawed. I didn't even turn to look at him, knowing that Rose would handle him. A resounding thunk a moment later followed by a grumble from Emmett assured me that she hadn't let me down.

I turned to look at Carlisle and he smiled reassuringly at me. I felt Edward's hand slid against my own as his fingers entwined with mine. I felt the now familiar cool jelly as Carlisle squirted it onto my belly, before turning to watch the monitor as he pressed the wand to my stomach.

The screen fluttered to life, the grainy picture full of flickering movements. My eyes were glued to the screen as I tried to make heads or tails out of what I was seeing. Carlisle came to my rescue, pointing out the various things.

"There are the babies heartbeats… there is one… and there is the other." He said as he gestured to the quickly fluttering movements. "Those are the babies heads." Carlisle continued to outline the position of each baby for me. They were curled beside one another, separated only by their amniotic sacs. Carlisle shifted the wand and peered closely at the monitor.

"Remarkable!" He said softly as he reached out to flick on the switch that allowed me to hear the small, yet steady heartbeats of my children.

"What's remarkable?" I asked watching as his face studied the monitor.

"Well, it seems as if the surge of power this morning caused a growth spurt, the babies look to be further along than when I first assessed them. Have you noticed any changes?" He asked me.

"Well, aside from the sudden widening of my waistline, and the ability to move away from Edward without falling onto the floor…no." I answered honestly.

"I see." Said Carlisle. "Well…it looks as if they are about twelve to fourteen weeks along now. Did you want to know what you're having?" He asked.

"What?" I squeaked. "Can you see?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I can. But if you want it to be a surprise I won't tell you." He soothed.

I looked at Alice who suddenly avoided my gaze.

"Alice…?" I questioned, but she said nothing.

"Alice… do you already know?" I asked. She didn't answer me, but the slight nod of her head, and her sly grin was all that I needed.

I looked at Edward. "I want to know…is that okay? It's just, then we could pick out names and decorate and really be ready….are you alright with knowing?" I asked him.

"Whatever you desire is alright with me, love. You have given me everything I could ever have wished for… surely I wouldn't deny you your right to know." He said placing a soft, cool kiss on my brow.

I turned to Carlisle and nodded my head in affirmation. He pointed to the baby on the left side.

"Well baby 'A', is a healthy little boy." He gestured to an area of the screen that I assumed was to show me how he knew, but I couldn't make out what he was referring to.

"He takes after my side of the family, obviously," Emmett told Eleazar seriously. "After all we are the well endowed ones."

I couldn't help but giggle at the pride in his voice, even if it made no sense due to the fact that there was no genetic connection between my son and his uncle.

"And here is baby 'B', a perfect little girl." The sounds of oohing and aahing flooded through the room, but all I could do was take in the fact that I would have a son and a daughter, giving me the chance to give Edward everything he ever wanted, and giving me the perfect family in one fell swoop.

I reached out to the monitor and touched the flickering images one at a time, my breath catching in my throat as I beheld the miniature images before me. I was a mother. My life was changed forever with that knowledge. I would from this moment forward have two tiny beings that would depend on me to love them, to shelter them and to guide them as they grew.

I looked at Edward, and I was speechless, unable to find the words to thank him for giving my life such meaning, such a tremendous gift. All I could do was cry happy tears as I smiled at those around me as they exchanged hugs and heartfelt thumps on the shoulders. These two small beings who hadn't even made their official appearance on the planet were changing the world for all of these people.

I was lucky enough to be a part of it, no matter how life changing it had been, or how many feelings had been hurt, the future had just gotten brighter. I couldn't wait to meet our tiny miracles in person. Carlisle turned to me and Edward and asked if we had any questions. Edward shook his head, but I nodded, my face blushing instantly in embarrassment.

"Yes, Bella…what is it dear." Carlisle asked me gently.

"Ummm, can I have something to eat…suddenly I'm starving." I said as my stomach let out a horrific rumble.

Everyone burst into laughter around me and as Carlisle wiped the gel from my abdomen, Esme scurried out of the room, most likely to make me something to eat, if I knew her at all. Edward helped me up off of the table and to my feet as everyone filtered out of the room.

"So much for her pre pregnancy figure." Emmett chuckled as he headed down the hall.

**I wanted to send out an apology for the tardiness of this chapter, but I have been pretty sick with infected wisdom teeth, a chest infection and yesterday I almost cut off the tip of my finger, making typing much more difficult than usual. **

**Thanks,**

**Jennifer **


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**I am four reviews away from hitting 1000! Oh My goodness, thank you to everyone who helped me reach here! Huge thanks go out to everyone for all your well wishes for me to get better. I am slowly on the road to recovery…lol, and I actually slept last night, typing is still going slow as my finger is still bandaged up and it hits extra buttons when I type.**

**I am interested in writing for a ff contest, does anyone know of one taking place? Please let me know**

Chapter 44

Edward's POV

Since the moment Carlisle delivered the news regarding the genders of the babies, my family had been unable to stop offering names they thought would be appropriate.

"How about Hannah?" Esme suggested. "It is a lovely name.

"I think you should consider Hayden." Jasper said with a smile. "It is a strong name for a boy."Alice giggled and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"No nephew of mine is going to be called something so simple, why not use Christopher…That name has always been fashionable, and you know what they say, fashion rules!" Alice chirped like a determined little bird.

"I still say Emmett Emerson and Emily Emmetina would be the best choices." Emmett grumbled.

Rose turned and looked at her husband, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You have got to be joking, Em! There is no way that Bella would let her children be saddled with those names. That name works for you, sweetheart. Besides we can't have two Emmett's in the house…could we?" Rose said ruffling his hair to lighten the comment she had made regarding his choice of baby names.

"I didn't think Emerson was that appalling." Said Carlisle tactfully, trying to keep Emmett from sulking. The ploy worked and Emmett smiled at our father.

Rose smiled at Carlisle but her thoughts told me that she didn't want Emmett being encouraged. She turned back to us, not wanting to give Emmett a chance to speak up again.

"What about the name Charlie suggested…Avery? It could work for either, so could Erin...or Aaron, depending on who you gave it too." Rose said with a look of concentration. "Whatever you chose, just know that I am always available for babysitting, no matter what hour of the day it is." Rose added happily.

"What about Kris…or Jarrid?" Irina offered, "Or Natalie?"

In the distance I could hear the sound of a car approaching. The sound of the engine was intermittently interrupted by blips from a radio and a voice blurting out a series of mundane information. It had to be Charlie in his squad car. Only a moment later his thoughts came into focus.

_All these calls over a few teenaged hoodlums hanging out on a street corner. Not like we have anything better to worry about like vampires and giant wolf dogs attacking my daughter. But I'll get right on that Delores._

I heard Charlie talking aloud…

"I am on that Delores, tell Ben to hang tight I'm sure that those kids are just bored…they aren't out to commit grand larceny on his Laundromat."

I heard the voice on his radio respond and the blip that signified him ending the conversation. It must be hard to worry about the mundane day to day motions of life when you were aware of much larger threats that surrounded your town. Charlie would never be the same.

_Damn Ben, why does he have to call every time someone looks in the front window? Maybe if he got rid of those vending machine those kids wouldn't want to hang around. I'll set him straight...but first I will set that future son-in-law of mine straight._

Uh-oh. What had I done? Bella seemed to sense the fact that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation as she turned to me to ask,

"Edward? What did you think of that name… Annabel …was it, Carmen?" Bella asked as she turned back to Carmen for confirmation.

"Love, that might have to wait for a bit, currently you have a father coming up the drive, and he seems to be on a mission." I explained.

"Uh oh!" Bella commented, her eyes darting to the door. She got to her feet, and I followed, placing a hand on the small of her back, partly to be close, and part to lend her support if she needed it.

Bella opened the door before Charlie had even walked up the stairs.

"Hi, Dad…what brings you over?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Charlie's eyes darted to me, his thoughts practically screaming with their intensity.

_Maybe I just want to make sure that you're still alive, with my own eyes…_

He thought as he glared at me over Bella's shoulder.

"Why is it that I had to hear from Sam that I am going to have a grandson and a granddaughter? Am I not worthy of being informed of such news? Why should Sam know before I do? I think I have been rather understanding considering everything you have asked me to put up with." Charlie asked, pointedly glaring at me as he emphasized the words… put up with.

"I know, Dad. I didn't mean to make you feel slighted. Sam only knows because he has an agreement that allows him to be there to keep the pack informed, not that we should have to live up to that agreement anymore if you ask me….wait a second…where did you run into Sam?" Bella asked her father.

"I was at Billy's checking on his boy, making sure he hasn't been getting into any trouble… and what do you mean when you say you don't think you should have to keep your end of the deal anymore? Did something happen? If that boy did anything I will personally go and lodge a bullet into both of his ass cheeks so he can't sit down! And I won't let anyone take them out!" Charlie shouted, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke.

He suddenly looked around the room, as if only realizing for the first time, that we had company. Carmen and Irina were watching him, their eyes full of mirth. Charlie stood up straight and cleared his throat as he eyed the additions to the room.

"I …um. My apologies ladies... and, …uh gents, for my outburst. I am just a little out of sorts at the moment. I hope you will forgive me for my behavior." He said in an embarrassed tone.

"No apologies required, sir. " Eleazar replied glancing at me and Bella. "I assume this is Bella's father?" Eleazar asked for clarification.

I nodded and Bella laughed quietly, her face turned against my shoulder as we sat back down on the couch.

"Yes, and he is informed about our family and the wolves, Eleazar. It was necessary with what was happening with Bella, and with Jacob's unhealthy obsession. Charlie was the best person to aid us in keeping peace with the Quileute's." I explained.

Eleazar nodded his head, showing he understood our reasoning, but his mouth formed a grim line.

"What about the Volturi? It will be dangerous enough if they discover the children...but if they discover that not one, but two humans are aware of our secrets, they could decide to destroy them both." He voiced plaintively.

I understood his concern, but the fact that Bella was my mate would most likely save her life.

"The Volturi won't find out from any of us, but should they find out, they will be informed that Bella is my mate. The children she carries are not like the immortal children from our sordid history, they grow with each passing day. As for Charlie, the most I can say is that we will protect him, as will the wolves."

"I would have figured it out sooner or later." Charlie grumbled. "One of those boys would have flown off the handle and turned into a wolf, albeit a wolf on some serious steroids. They all seem to need serious anger management if you ask me…except Sam and some of the younger ones anyhow."

I had to agree with Charlie. The volatile nature of the wolves, especially the young ones, caused them to phase with very little warning regardless to who was in attendance, as Jacob had already done at the meeting in front of Charlie.

"If it comes down to that, we can just let the super babies wipe them out!" Emmett chuckled. "I can see it now…Aro flying across the room to land on his ass as little baby Emerline bats her eyes at him."

As much as there was no way I would ever allow my child to be named Emerline, I had to smile at Emmett's faith in the power of our children.

"Not that I know anyone named Aro, but I'll be damned if any grandchild of mine is going to be named Emerline, sounds like some sort of truck company….in fact I don't think I would even name a truck that name." Charlie groused.

"What about Leslie?" Carmen suggested. From her thoughts I could tell she was trying not to laugh at Charlie and Emmett's exchange."Or Robert?"

Bella looked over at me and smiled softly. Her skin held a glow that seemed to grow with each day, as if her pending motherhood gave her strength and vigor that she hadn't had before. Her eyes were luminous as she watched our family exchange banter with one another. Emmett was sulking around the room, jutting his lip out as everyone continued to talk about names. I looked at Bella and silently hoped that our children would be just like her.

Bella's POV

The name discussion took a sudden turn as Alice wondered aloud what the babies might look like. Everyone talked about what color eyes they might have, and what color hair. Would they have Edward's long fingers, or my smaller ones. Would their hair be dark, light, or a mix of both. Edward smiled and whispered into my ear.

"As long as they don't have my hair…its impossible to do anything with." He said with his crooked smile.

Even though he was being quiet everyone besides Charlie herd him. Alice was the first to respond.

"Your hair color is amazing, but if my niece gets that rat's nest, I promise to help her tame it. The poor child can't be cursed with that hair since she is going to be exquisite to look at." Alice explained calmly.

Edward's head shot up, and he looked at his sister.

"Ali, have you had a vision of the babies?" He asked in surprise.

Alice shook her head. "I haven't seen anything, other than the results of the ultrasound. I just have to look at the two of you to know that your children will be stunning. How could they not be?" Alice asked.

I turned my face away, so Alice would not see me roll my eyes at her words. Silently I prayed each day that our children would look like their father. Edward was like a carved marble statue of a Greek god, his features strong and regal. I however was plain as day, with dark hair and dark eyes, not much to look at, and not much to brag about.

Edward tensed beside me and reached over with his hand to lift up my chin. His eyes were dark, and his brow furrowed. His eyes claimed mine with their intensity, making it impossible to look away.

"I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you're thinking, Bella." He said calmly. "If I could make our children replicas of the most stunning treasures on earth they would be your mirror images. With your soft brown eyes and gentle features, your beautiful tresses and delicate beauty…they would be the most desired after beings on the planet. The sort who inspire master artists and musicians alike." He said, his voice rough.

I couldn't reply to him. His words had made my throat tight with emotion.

"Good luck convincing her of that my boy." Charlie laughed. I have been trying to tell her for years that she is beautiful, but she never believed a word of it." Charlie explained to Edward who still had not taken his eyes off me.

"Well then, I will just have to tell her every single day." Edward replied softly."Until she does." He added.

A harsh gagging sound broke through the room, breaking up the tender moment. Everyone turned to look at Emmett who stood theer with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously, could you be any more hokey, Edward?" He barked. "It is like watching a Hallmark movie. Rose has legs from here to tomorrow, and an ass so tight I could turn coal into diamonds, but she doesn't need me to tell her how sexy she is..do you Rosie ….uh…hon?"

Emmett's words became more drawn out and hesitant as he looked over at his mate, and saw the murderous expression that had seeped over her features.

"Rose?" Emmett tried again, "Baby cakes?"

A second later found Emmett pinned against the wall, with Rosalie's hands pinned to his chest, holding him in place.

"Perhaps," she spat, "Edward wants the woman he loves to know she is respected and desired and not merely a hot piece of ass!" She growled. "Maybe, just maybe. He knows, without the years you have had to figure it out, that a woman likes to be complimented, and treated like she is treasured, and not like she is merely there as a decoration and plaything!" She hissed at him before turning and stomping off upstairs.

Emmett turned to follow her, his expression dazed and confused. Esme reached out a hand and touched his arm.

"Emmett sweetie, you should give her a few minutes….and maybe you need to have a chat with Edward and Jasper, or your father before you go upstairs."

"A chat?" Emmett parroted. "About what?"

Carlisle walked over to his youngest son and put an arm over his broad shoulders.

"A talk about how to treat a lady, how to woo the one you desire." Carlisle intoned.

"How about a chat about how not to be an ass to your wife in front of company?" Charlie interrupted, my eyes flew to him in surprise at his words. My father, the confirmed bachelor, was giving Emmett advice on marriage. He caught my look of surprise and spoke up gruffly.

"Now don't look at me like that. I might be your old man, but your mother didn't leave because I didn't know how to treat a lady." He explained.

Edward tilted his head for a moment and then turned to Charlie.

"Umm, Charlie. You radio is going off about some guy named Ben, I guess he took a hose to some kids in front of his store." Edward explained.

"Arrgh, just what I need, that old fool. I have to go Bells, but I expect to be informed the next time new information rises, these are my grandkids you know?" He rasped agitatedly.

"I promise Dad." I told him, sorry that I had made him feel so upset to begin with.

"Alright then. I have to go. There's regular, non vampire or werewolf stuff to be done. " He groused as he adjusted his gun belt.

I saw Charlie glance at Edward for a moment before Charlie waved goodbye to everyone.

"What was that about?" I asked, knowing that everyone would hear even if I whispered.

"Your father was promising to find a bullet that would penetrate a vampire's tough skin if I ever embarrassed you like Em just did with Rose." Edward said with a chuckle. "Not that you would ever have to fear that. But he also asked me to tell you that it didn't slip his notice that you didn't answer his question about Jacob. He wants an answer." Edward explained.

I groaned, realizing that I would have to explain, at least in a limited version, what had happened. I curled myself into Edward's side, trying to get a close as possible. My stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, and Esme smiled at me offering to make me something to eat.

I wanted to put my new found energy to use, and thanked her, but asked if she minded if I prepared myself something for a change. Ever the mother she smiled and told me to call if I needed her. I promised to and headed into the kitchen as the family tried to school Emmett in lessons of the heart.

Edward followed me into the kitchen and talked to me as I searched the cupboard and fridge for something that looked tempting. I found a scrumptious looking steak thawed in the fridge and some mushrooms that I could sauté. I quickly threw together a small garden salad and then got out a pan to grill the steak.

I opened the package and as I transferred the uncooked meat from its package, into the pan, I noticed the blood that had pooled beneath it. My mouth became dry as I looked at it. I placed the meat in the pan, not bothering to turn it on, and couldn't help it as my eyes moved back to the blood that lingered against the Styrofoam package.

My eyes lingered on it, and everything else seemed to fade out. I watched as the crimson droplets gathered and pooled, and suddenly I felt very thirsty. I timidly dipped my index finger into the cool red substance and lifted up my finger to stare at the dark liquid against my pale skin. Without another thought I brought my finger to my mouth and curved it inside against my pallet, tasting the tangy flavor of the blood on my tongue.

It was delicious. It was salty, but full of subtle hints of flavors I had never imagined. I didn't even realize it when I repeated my actions with my other hand, gathering the glistening ruby substance on my fingers before plunging them into my mouth. It was euphoric, and each taste had me closing my eyes as I relished it, feeling the drops as they slid back over my tongue and down my patched throat, soothing my thirst.

I only looked down when I brought my fingers to my mouth and there was nothing to clean off my skin. Suddenly all of the sights, smells and sounds around me came back in focus and I realized that Edward was standing in front of me, his eyes darting from the foam tray to my lips with an alarming speed.

"Bella? Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head as the realization of what I had just done had sunk in.

"Love…I think we need to speak to Carlisle." He said softly his eyes searching mine as if he saw my concern setting in.

"I…I think you might be right…" I answered softly.

**A/N**

**I have the names for the children picked out and they will be revealed in the next chapter. I tried to use some of the ones that I didn't select in this chapter for fun. Two were specially put in as a tribute to HeartOfDarkess and all that she is going through right now.**

****This story has 326 alerts for it, so please review away and bring that number up over a thousand!*******


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**Thanks to all of you for helping me break 1000 reviews! My all time high, which you have now blown out of the water by almost another 40 on top of that.**

**Lilmissholly was my official thousandth reviewer! Thanks so much.**

**So instead of answering my reviews I decided to give you a bonus chapter…not that you mind …right?**

********Sorry for the re-post1 Traci and Liana pointed out a mistake I had to fix! Lol***********

Chapter 45

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella tried to explain to Carlisle what had happened while she was preparing dinner. Hearing her side of the story didn't calm me any, as seeing the trance she had entered as she tasted the blood had been terrifying.

Bella described it fairly accurately, explaining to Carlisle how she had felt seeing it, and how it made her body react. Carlisle listened intently, his face the calm understanding exterior of a doctor. His thoughts however were not surprised at the turn of events, especially as it corresponded with the sudden growth spurt the children had gone through.

Bella continued to prepared her meal, barely cooking her meat, but she ate every last bite as we listened to Carlisle explaining how due to the fact that the children were half vampire, that their bodies were most likely requiring more than just human food to meet their nutritional requirements. Bella accepted this fact with a simple nod, though I could tell she was taken aback by this new fact.

Bella questioned Carlisle about how she should cope with the change in her diet. Surprising me by asking Carlisle if there was a way to obtain animal blood for her to add to her menu. She caught me glancing at her oddly, and she shook her head at me.

"Edward, it has to be animal blood, they are going to be vegetarians like the rest of our family."

I laughed realizing that she must have thought I was wondering why she had chosen animal blood over human blood.

"It's not that Bella. It's just once again you have astounded me with the way you are accepting this unexpected turn of events." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. When would she panic and realize how crazy all of this was. Carlisle was watching our exchange with interest, but his thoughts told me her was not at all surprised by Bella's response. She had shown herself to have a tenacity for the things she believed in, and things of a mythical nature did not seem to phase her.

"Our children need it Edward, it is as simple as that. If they need it, they get it. It is not very complicated as far as I am concerned." She replied matter-a-factly, giving me a shy smile.

I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her dishes in the sink. I whispered in her ear how lucky our babies were to have a mother as dedicated to them as she was. Bella wrapped her arms around me in return, holding her small frame against mine. Even through our clothes I could feel the protrusion of her belly against my skin.

Ever so gently I turned her, so her back was pressed against my chest, allowing me to feel each breath she took, and the way her heart hammered like a trapped bird. I took her hands in mine, and ran both our palms down over her stomach, allowing them to press against our children, as if to let them know that our family was here together, safe and secure.

Bella hummed with contentment, and Carlisle quietly left the room, his thoughts letting me know that he didn't wish to intrude on a family moment. I sighed against Bella's temple as I reminded myself that all of this was real, and not merely some sort of illusion.

Bella was real, her heart pounding against my chest, filled with vitality and life was real. The electricity that coursed through my body with each touch of our skin was authentic. The fluttering movements I felt beneath my hands as my children thrived within the womb of the woman I loved…it was all genuine.

I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

She laughed with merriment.

"You already asked, twice! I said yes… both times, Edward." She giggled

"I mean now…tonight. I don't want to spend another moment not being your husband." I murmured in her ear. I heard her breath catch as my words registered.

"Tonight?" She whispered repeating my words softly as if she had misheard them.

"Tonight." I confirmed kissing her softly on the soft skin of her cheek. She was silent for a moment in that impenetrable mind of hers.

"I guess I had better call Charlie." She said, "Because if I don't tell him right now that we are getting married today, we might have to enter the witness protection program." She finished as I laughed.

I watched as she reached across for the cordless phone and dialed the familiar number of her home. It hadn't been that long since Charlie had left, and I wasn't sure if he would be home, but I heard his gruff voice answer on the third ring.

"Hello?" He rasped.

"Hi Cha…Dad." Bella said quickly.

"Bells, did something happen? Are you alright? Is it Jacob…or Edward. I swear I don't care what his skin is made of…I will find a way to…."

"Dad!" Bella interjected. "You asked me to call you if anything came up."

"Of course I did." He replied. "What happened?"

"Do you have a suit? Bella asked quickly, not bothering to answer Charlie's question.

"Yes, but why do I need…" He started to ask.

"Then get dressed in it and come on over. We are having a wedding tonight." Bella finished hanging up the phone as quickly as she could. She had just opened up her mouth to speak when screaming burst forth from the living room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How could you? I will only have 20 minutes to get her ready for the most important night of her life!" Alice screeched as she sped through the door, scooping Bella up into her arms. Esme, Carmen and Irina were right behind her. Suddenly flocking around the house to get it ready.

Jasper was running for the door, his thoughts focused on following Alice's instructions to get a cake back here, undamaged within half an hour.

Esme began to flit around the house at Vampire speed, pulling out bolts of fabric as she dusted and cleaned like a magical cleaning whirlwind. Rosalie descended the stairs, with a downtrodden Emmett holding her hand. I could still see the fact that he was regretting having spoken without thinking earlier, and that he had begged her way back into her good graces.

Carmen and Eleazar departed to gather flowers at Esme's behest. Alice was up stairs ranting to Bella about how inconsiderate I was. Esme raced upstairs with some of the fabric bolts and returned empty handed only to run to the living room and begin removing furniture as quickly as could be.

Carlisle stood watching the excitement and I walked over to him.

"Carlisle…would you do us the honor?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Son, the honor would be mine." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I best go and see what the woman wish me to do to help them prepare." He said with a final nod in my direction.

As he departed, his thoughts said what he could not voice due to his intense emotions. He was so happy to be a part of this moment. He had married Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper at their first weddings, and now the tradition was being brought to a close with Bella and I, and he was truly touched. This request made him feel like the father he had always felt himself to be. Before he had left the room, I flew to his side and hugged him fiercely.

"Thanks, Dad." Was all I could say as he hugged me in return.

Bella's POV

Alice raced me up the stairs and stripped the clothes off me without a word, leaving me standing in nothing but my bra and panties. I tried to cover myself with my arms, but Alice swatted my arms away as Esme swept into the room and deposited large swatches of fabric onto Alice's bed.

"Now Bella, don't move." She said as she stood me on a small platform and held my arms out away from my body.

I froze instantly. Moving I wasn't so good at, but freezing was something I had perfected as far as humans go. I stood there as Alice grabbed the fabric and Irina fluttered around me pinning fabric together wherever Alice pointed. They were working at Vampire speed, and before my eyes a dress appeared.

It had short sleeves, almost as if they were capped, and a fitted bodice with a voluminous, flowing skirt and train that started from a high waist. I couldn't see the back, but the way Alice was working back there made me realize that she must have some elaborate details in the works.

Alice and Irina worked around each other seamlessly, and I realized they must be talking too fast and too low for me to hear them. I got dizzy trying to watch their movements and decided to focus on my reflection instead. The fabric was a dark almost shadowed white, contrasting nicely against my pale skin. Alice had pinned and sewn strategic pieces of lace across the bodice, giving the dress a timeless look.

"Edward better realized that he owes me big time." She muttered through a mouthful of pins, causing Irina to smile up at me in the mirror.

"I think I owe you more than Edward." I said softly. "Thank you, Alice. You have been such a help, and such a friend. I can't believe that after tonight… we'll be sisters." I said as tears edged into my eyes. This was really going to happen…tonight!

"Don't be silly Bella, you are already a sister to me…and you are going to be my best friend. I just wish Edward would stop making these last minute decisions, it's giving me a headache." She blurted out in a rush as she sewed so fast that her fingers were nothing more than a blur.

I had to laugh at the pure look of annoyance on her face. I was so glad that she was happy that I was joining the family. A soft tap on the door revealed Rose, dressed immaculately in a soft burgundy dress. Alice looked up at her and smiled.

"All done downstairs?" She asked, and Rose nodded. Alice turned to me and stripped the gown off, before turning it inside out, and sliding it back over my head. I had thought she still had work to do, up to this point, but I gasped as I realized how wrong I was.

It suddenly became obvious that Alice had been working in reverse, the gown, which was now complete, was a piece of art, revealing small amounts of skin through the lace, while still looking like demure enough for my standards. I was so taken with the stunning gown that Alice had created in mere minutes that I was speechless. I shifted sideways and took in the laced up backing of the gown in my reflection. I turned to Alice and threw my arms around her, kissing her firmly on her cool cheek.

"Remind me to force you into letting me make you clothes more often if that is the response I am going to get!" She bubbled happily before continuing.

"Jasper is on his way back with the cake and Esme is finished downstairs. I need to get ready, Rose will you do her make up?" Alice inquired.

"That's why I'm here." Rose quipped.

With a smile Alice and Irina blurred from the room as Rosalie took my hand in hers and led me over to a vanity table. She pulled out a chair and I sat, once again watching through the mirror. I saw her look over my reflection.

"Not much make up I think. You are pretty enough without it." She said as she reached for a variety of tools and cosmetics.

Rosalie had just called me pretty, and the fact left me in shock. She turned me away from the mirror and set to work swiftly, applying make up around my eyes and lips while she hummed here comes the bride under her breath. She moved back and grabbed a brush as she said she was done, turning me back to face my reflection.

She may have said a little make up, but I looked completely different, my plain eyes smoldered with intensity and my lips shone with color, making my washed out features glow with new life. My mouth fell open as she set to work on my hair, quickly setting my dark tresses into soft loose curls that flowed over my shoulder as she pinned them off to one side.

"Rose… this is…just…wow. Thank you so much!" I said.

Rose froze where she stood and looked at me in the mirror, her brow creased as she regarded me.

"No, Bella...thank you." She said in a low voice. "Thank you for everything you have given this family… and Edward. He was always so lost, so bereft before you came. You brought him to life. You have given him…all of us… so much to be happy about. These babies are a gift to all of us." She said softly, her eyes shining.

I turned in my seat to regard her face to face. She sat back on a bed as we looked at one another.

"Did anyone tell you about how I came to be changed?" She asked softly.

I shook my head as the little I knew was that Carlisle only changed his family members when their human lives were beyond salvaging. Rose then took a deep breath and told me her story. It was a devastating tale of hurt and betrayal. Her own fiancé had taken part in gang raping her, beating her in a drunken rage and leaving her to die in the gutter as if she were worthless. I was shocked to see her tell it without losing control of her emotions.

"You see Bella, as horrific as it was, I wouldn't change a thing." She said. "In the end it brought me to Emmett. And while he is a bit uncouth…or even a lot uncouth, he loves me beyond compare, a love I never would have had with Royce. The only thing I would have changed was the fact that I would never be allowed to have children in my life, and here you are giving me a niece and a nephew to love. I promise to be the most doting aunt. So when it comes down to it, I am the one who owes you thanks." She explained.

Her words brought tears to my eyes, and she jumped to my side, blotting at my make up with tissues. She shushed me and ran her hands in soothing circles over my back as I got my emotions in check. I gratefully accepted her calming affections. Rose suddenly glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Charlie's car is getting close." She said. "I am so happy that you have him to walk you down the isle." She gushed.

I had to smile at her excitement as she stood up and headed to the door. When she opened it, the females of the family flooded into the room, dressed immaculately in gowns of various colors. Esme came over to my side and held out a small box to me.

"It's from Edward." She said with a demure smile as I took the long blue velvet box.

Inside it held a note in his elegant handwriting.

My Darling Bella,

I can hardly believe my luck that we will end this day as husband and wife. You have given me so much that I could never hope to be your equal, as I have nothing to offer you but myself and my undying love. I do however offer you this small token of my love, and hope that you may wear it as the something old that is traditionally a part of wedding ceremony. Just knowing that you might wear it, and do me this honor, brings life to my still heart.

Your Edward.

My hands began to tremble as I placed the note on my lap and regarded the box. It was made of crushed velvet, but not the velveteen you find on jewelry boxes nowadays. I held it as if it might break.

"Open it already, Bella. You're going to love it!" Alice said looking at me intently.

I moved my hands around the box and lifted the top, revealing the treasure within. A beautiful necklace adorned with tear drop shaped opals surround by clusters of small, pale blue stones sat nestled in the silk of the box. The metal was so light it was almost silver in color. The gems flowed in a waterfall, clustered at the base of the neckline and tapering to a single, larger opal that would nestle at the top of my bust.

"It would appear that it can also be your blue." Irina said grinning.

"Put it on already, Bella." Alice pressed. I sat frozen just looking at the luminescent stones as they shimmered in the soft light of the vanity.

Esme looked down at me before speaking.

"May I?" She asked softly, but I couldn't reply.

She reached down to the box and gently pushed aside the silk lining, lifting the treasure delicately. She placed it against my chest and fastened it in place around my neck. It was stunning, not garish like many pieces of jewelry, but refined and eye catching just the same. I reached up and fingered the stones as they nestled into place against my collarbone, admiring the way they shone against my skin.

"Magnificent. You don't often see that many blue diamonds in one piece, especially flawless ones such as these." Irina commented, clearly impressed.

"Blue diamonds?" I managed to choke out as the woman around me nodded.

"This belonged to Edward's mother, Bella. From what I understand she inherited it from her grandmother, goodness knows where she got it from. It must be at least two hundred years old!" Esme explained as if she knew that these facts would make it far more valuable to me than anything else.

Before I could speak Alice began to place pins in my hair.

"These will be your something new since you already have old, and blue covered." She sang as she stuck the pins into my hair.

"And for your borrowed..." Rose continued as she produced a small delicate, jeweled comb to help hold my hair in place.

"Thank you all so much." I choked out unable to say more as I stood.

Each and every one of them hugged me, some even giving my stomach a gentle pat as the pulled away.

"We need to get you down there before Charlie has a heart attack from stress." Alice said then paused seeing my worried face she added. "I'm just kidding, I promise he's fine, just grumbling as usual." She laughed sending her chime like laughter around the room.

I was pulled along in the flow of bodies as they held my hands and guided me. At the base of the stairs stood Charlie looking dapper, but uncomfortable in his suit. I could see that he had even shaved. He glanced up at me, and his mouth fell open as he climbed the stairs to greet me.

"Bells, you… I just… whew." He stammered.

"Thanks dad." I said shyly.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You can wait you know. Don't feel pressured just because you're having his babies." He said softly.

"I'm sure, Dad. I want this…thank you for being here even though I know you wish things were different." I said honestly.

He shrugged his shoulders at my comment before speaking.

"Bella, it's your life and you are almost eighteen. I can't make your choices for you, but I can be glad that I get to be a part of it. I knew I loved your mother when I was your age, I still do. Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants, and there ain't no telling it different." He said as he held his arm out for me to hold. "Just know that I will still break his kneecaps if he ever hurts you or my grandbabies." He said with a grin.

I laughed as I imagined my father attempting such a feat, but I knew it was pointless. Edward would never hurt me, or our children so he had nothing to fear from my father. I smiled happily as I turned my head to look in the direction my father was leading me. I saw candles everywhere, blanketing every surface of the house as they flickered.

Flowers scented the air and were in gathered in clusters, creating a make shift isle for us to walk down. There at the end of the isle, in all his glory, was the man who held my heart in his strong, cool hands. Edward stood there, his eyes frozen on me and the world slipped away as I made my way to his side.

I didn't hear the music, I don't remember the words. I don't recall a thing aside from Edward's penetrating golden eyes, and his tantalizing lips, except for the moment when I heard a voice say I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

And that was the best moment of my life.

**Okay I owe an apology. I know I didn't tell you the names. This chapter was not expected, but it flowed out(as you can tell since I posted a chapter yesterday and worked a nine hour day plus did house work!) I will give you the name in the next chapter, this one kind of helps lead into it. I hope you loved it!**

**Jennifer**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment!**

**Wow! Over 1060 reviews! Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to Cullenfest for being a sweetie, and to TraciSnow because her reviews make me smile. It is also dedicated to my husband who encourages me to write, and who pouted when he read that it wasn't dedicated to him( he pouted even more when I told him I wrote that! Lol…I love him…he is the inspiration for my Edward).**

Chapter 46

Edward's POV

Mrs. Cullen…Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen…Bella Cullen…Mrs. Edward Cullen. I kept running the words in my head over and over, as if by doing so it would make it real. Never in my wildest fantasies had I ever imagined that one day I would be a married man with children on the way, especially after I had been changed since then I had assumed it to be impossible.

I looked down into the eyes of the only woman who could ever have made such a thing possible. My arms were snugly wrapped around her holding her to my chest, I would never say it aloud, but I feared that if I let her go at this moment she would disappear, vanishing into thin air, and I would wake from a torturous nightmare, finding myself human, with no way of finding her in the future.

I sent up a silent prayer to the heavens thanking God for the life I had cursed him for giving me thousands of times in the past. I wondered about the saying, 'Everything happens for a reason' ,and I could only believe that this was the perfect example of that.

I had to have suffered as I had to have found a love so perfect, so all consuming, that it made others seem dull in comparison. It wasn't that I didn't see the love those around me felt for their mates…that I didn't hear the devotion and dedication in their everyday thoughts, but what Bella and I had …it went beyond that...it was almost as if it were mystical.

She was a part of every fiber of my being, the nucleus of each cell and a necessary pair on every strand of DNA. I would not exist without her… I could not exist without her, and I wouldn't be bothered to try. I would however protect her with my very life, in whatever form it came.

Bella's eye were glowing, the very light in them warming my heart with the fire they held. I leaned in to catch her lips with mine, and was rewarded with her soft lips and her heart increasing the rate of its beats.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered in her ear softly.

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen." Bella sighed happily into my throat. Her warm breath wafting against my cool skin caused me to moan softly. How unconsciously she affected me. I shifted my body so she would not feel the way her simple action had impacted my groin, hardening to the point of pain with the need I felt for her.

I glanced around the room to distract myself from my rising predicament. Our families were chatting together, casually sitting in small clusters. A few couples were taking advantage of the music and dancing, enjoying their own private moments together. Charlie looked more at ease than I had ever seen him, and I thought that it would be a good time to go over with Bella to thank him for allowing us to be married before Bella became of legal age.

I tucked Bella against my side and turned us towards our parents. Charlie saw our impending arrival and turned to greet us, his face calm and relaxed.

"Charlie, uh…Sir." I said unsure how to address him.

"Charlie is fine my boy." He said with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I love Bella with all my heart, and you allowing us to get married tonight has made me the happiest being on earth." I replied. I would have said happiest man, but I thought Charlie might have choked.

"I'm happy to be of service." Charlie replied holding up a glass that I assumed contained beer, since Charlie was not a wine man.

_Just remember my boy, that if you every hurt her, I will test out every theory known to man, vampire and werewolf until I find one that will kick your ass from here until next Tuesday!_

I nodded my head at Charlie letting him know I had heard the threat, but I smiled since I knew that it would never happen.

Bella smiled and yawned slightly, having been on her feet all day.

"I think it's time for tired mommies to go to bed." Esme said with a smile.

Bella nodded her head, and at that Charlie bid us goodnight, leaning forward to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Love you kiddo." He said gruffly.

"Love you too, Dad." Bella said hugging him with her one free arm.

We walked him out to the front porch and bid him goodnight after Bella made sure that he was safe to drive.

"If you hadn't been so wrapped up in Edward, you would have realized I only sipped one beer all night." He said smiling before he continued. "But that's my girl." His thoughts were very proud of her for taking the time to make sure that he was safe, and that he wasn't endangering others.

They waved to each other once as he got into the car, then Bella yawned once more before I scooped her off her feet. She laughed and tried to get out of my arms, but she stopped when I told her that it was my right to carry my bride over the threshold of our home for the first time as man and wife.

I carried her inside and everyone applauded as she giggled and hid her face in embarrassment. I continued past everyone as Bella's eyes continued to look weary. We said goodnight and were waved off as our family began to clean up. I heard everyone's thoughts as we headed up the stairs.

_Next time you and Bella renew your vows Edward, I get to do it properly, no last minute weddings… you got it?_ Alice grumbled as she cleaned up the room.

_I will get right one downloading the pictures, Edward. You and Bella can look at them tomorrow. Night ya'll. _Jasper intoned as he made his way to the office downstairs.

_I am just…so…so …happy._ Esme thought contentedly.

_If Tanya could have seen the way you two looked at each other tonight…she would never have acted the way she did. _Irina said solemnly.

I didn't bother to make a response as Tanya was the last thought on my mind on my wedding night. All I wanted was to hold my wife in my arms as I showed her how much I loved her over all others.

Once we were in our bedroom I carried Bella over to our bed, smiling as I saw that someone had sprinkled the covers of the bed with an array of rose petals. Bella rolled her eyes at the sight and giggled.

"Just what is so funny, love?" I asked curious. Her silent mind never gave anything away so I was endlessly curious about what she was thinking.

"The rose petals." She whispered. "It is very sweet, but I don't need anything but you to make this moment more romantic than it already is." She explained with a shy smile, her cheeks flooding with embarrassment at her admission.

I smiled, giddy at the fact that we both felt the same way at this moment. Though I wanted to lay her body naked over those rose petals, to see her delectable pale skin against their vivid color. The thought alone made my groin ache with want. I was about to set Bella down against the soft linens, when she shook her head. Instead I stood her gently on her feet in front of me.

"Can …um, can you help me out of this dress?" She asked, flushing even more deeply as she looked down at her toes.

I nodded, swallowing back venom as it pooled in my mouth as I imagined sliding the silky fabric away from her body, revealing her body inch by glorious inch. Bella turned away from me, pulling her hair over her should to give me better access to the back of her gown. I gently pulled the drawstrings, trying not to rip them as I loosened the delicate laces, revealing the creamy plane of her back.

I pushed the fabric away from her skin, entranced at the way the moonlight from the window illuminated her skin. I leaned forward and grazed my lips over the curve of her neck, and the slope of her shoulder, smiling when I felt her body tremor and groaning as I scented the flood of her arousal as it saturated the air around us.

Bella leaned back against me, her neck arching unconsciously as her body succumbed to my ministrations. I gently eased the dress over her arms, allowing it to expose her now heaving bosom to me as I suckled the junction of her neck, drowning myself in her essence. Her nipples stiffened at the change in temperature as the fabric pulled away from them, the nipples peaking as the skin contracted on her dark areolas. I growled slightly as I watched them reacting, pebbling...I wanted to run my tongue over them to taste her sweet flesh with my mouth.

Bella reached an arm back, grasping me by the nape of my neck, trying to pull herself closer. Every trace of her exhaustion was now gone. Her body swayed into mine as I grasped her by the hips and she pushed herself against the hardness of my manhood moaning softly as she felt my rigid length against her soft bottom.

"Ed ward," She whispered softly trying to turn herself to face me.

I held her firm, pressing myself into her gently, wanting her to see the way she made my body react. This want…this need…it was all for her. I pulled her firmly against me, being careful not to grasp her delicate flesh too harshly lest I mar the beautiful surface of her skin. I reached down with one hand and released my painful hardness from the confines of my pants.

My hard shaft pressed itself against her, pushing its stiffness against the silky fabric of her dress as it tried to reach for the heat it sought between her thighs. The fabric was so thin that it did little to block my probing length, adding instead an intensifying silky layer between her skin and mine.

Bella inhaled sharply as she felt my erection pressing against the soft roundness of her buttocks, and she did something I was unprepared for. Bella squirmed against me, wiggling her soft flash against me as she reached downward, lifting the voluminous fabric of her dress, revealing herself to me, removing the fabric barrier between her bottom and my straining rod.

I twisted my fingers into the material of her panties, ripping them so they fell useless to the floor. I moved backwards, guiding myself to the bed. Bella pushed herself against me, her heart pounding as she sought out the contact between her soft folds and my rigid organ. I lowered myself to sit on the bed, pulling her with me. Gently I nudged her feet wider, opening her passionate flower to me.

Bella shivered and moaned in delight as I reached between her legs and stroked my fingers along the slick petals of her entrance. She was so ready for me, invitingme home. I quickly reached for the loose fabric of her dress and slipped it up over head. She was in front of me, facing away wearing nothing but a demure lace bra that clung to her skin.

I reached up and unhooked the clasp that kept her hidden, and she didn't even attempt to stop its descent as it fell to the floor, leaving her nude for me to worship. She was far past being embarrassed by revealing herself to me, she was bordering on crazed with her need. I could smell its heady bouquet as it filled the air making me dizzy. I reached once again for her hips, angling her so she was slightly bent as I pulled her back towards me. I could feel the tip of my hardness slipping between her folds, sliding past the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her whisper my name as her body shook.

It was unexplainable feeling the way her heat warmed my body in these most intimate areas. I gently rocked her as I moved my hips, sliding back and forth across her entrance causing her to cry out more loudly with each pass of my rigid staff. I used one hand to rip my clothes from my body, needing to feel her flesh against mine, needing to feel my flesh against her glorious heat as I made love to her in this previously unexplored way.

As my clothing fluttered to the ground in useless tatters Bella leaned forward and pushed herself backwards almost impaling herself on my shaft. My eyes rolled back in pleasure and I reached for her hips to guide myself home. I lifted her slightly, and she widened her stance automatically to welcome me. I eased myself forward, tilting both our hips to bring us to the most intimate of connections as I slid into her from behind.

We both moaned as one as we joined. Bella was the first to recover, or was it the first to want more...I was unsure, either way she strained against me, mewling with pleasure and need. I began to gyrate my hips, pushing up into her softness then pulling out only to press my way deeper as we moved against one another. The feeling was incredible, the angle, the tension between us as we slipped against one another.

I continued to use my hands on her hips until I realized that other things were still within my reach and pleading for attention. I kept one hand in place on her hips as the other reached up to gently squeeze her still prominent nipples, and to palm the curve of her breasts. My motions caused her to jump slightly and that moved her body away from mine, so I reached down to cup her mound and to pull her more firmly against me.

I realized that this position would allow me to hold myself deeply imbedded in her heat, but it would also let me tease that small pleasure nub as I held her close. I pushed upwards, pressing myself deep into her centre, causing her to whimper in pleasure as she tried to push me even deeper, then I slipped my finger into her slick folds and ran it lightly around her throbbing clit, causing her to buck against my hand.

Her movements sent me into a frenzy thrusting and teasing her causing her to push and buck against my erection as her desires mounted. I could feel her impending release as her muscles began to seize up around my length, drawing me deeper within her as they grasped me. She was panting with pleasure and her skin glistened with a sheen of perspiration in the light, luring me forward to lick it off her skin, delighting me in the taste of her.

I began to move my fingers more earnestly now, feeling my own pleasure building up to an unbearable level. I teased her nub, between my digits, rolling it gently between my fingers as her body convulsed in pleasure. I allowed myself to thrust faster and a bit more firmly as her muscles began to clench down and she emitted a low, continuous moan, interrupted with syllables of my name.

Hearing her pleasure was the final straw. I suddenly rubbed her clit at vampire speed while plunging myself deeply into her from behind, her back pushing against my chest as her breasts swayed from our movements. Her cry pierced the air as her muscles tensed fiercely around me, grasping my sensitive length over and over as her orgasm rocked her body, sending waves of pleasure through us both.

I grasped her hips once more with both hands as I fought to prolong the moment for her, drawing my erection in and out of her body to make her orgasm continue to pulse through her delicate frame. I felt her muscles begin to loosen and I finally gave myself over to the feelings that I had only ever found with my beloved.

I pulled her to me, burying myself inside her as my own release exploded through me, causing lights to appear before my eyes that rivaled the stars above in their intensity. I felt myself tremor deep inside her before I pulsed and filled her once more with my seed. I quickly slid a hand from her hip, to her abdomen, gently stroking her skin, recognizing that this tender act of love had granted us a miracle on another occasion.

I turned us sideways and spooned her to my body, gently removing myself from her heat, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. I kept my hand on her belly as the other stroked her side with worshipful fingers.

"Thank you my love…for everything." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Edward." She replied as moved one of her hands over my own, caressing our children through her skin.

"Edward?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" I answered, too content for words.

"Do you have any names that you would like to use for the babies? I just wondered since I have some that have been running through my head." She replied softly.

"Love, any names you like would be perfect. All that matters to me is that they are healthy and happy." I answered as I moved our hands around her belly together cradling our progeny. "What names do you like my love?" I asked curious as to what names had struck her fancy.

"Well," She said calmly." I want their names to be special, to have meaning beyond just that of a name…so I was thing Masen Charles for our little boy… and Emma Elizabeth for our little girl." She finished in a gust of words.

Masen, my family name…Elizabeth, my mother…the names rang through my head, names that would honor both of my parents, and her father who had helped us through everything….their couldn't be names more perfect then the ones she had chosen. I turned her over so she was on her back, then I moved down so my lips brushed against her rounded belly as I caressed her waist.

"Hello Emma and Masen." I crooned softly before kissing from one side of Bella's body to the other. "Your daddy loves you. And your brilliant mommy has given you the best names in the whole world. Your daddy is very lucky that you have such a special mommy." I told them seriously.

Bella giggled as I placed my face against her belly listening to their thrumming heartbeats, and the soft sounds of Bella's body working to nourish them. I began to hum Bella's lullaby to them, before starting to hum and entirely new tune that came to me at this tender moment. Bella ran her fingers through the strands of my hair gently, just listening as I spent time with our children. I stayed there all night listening to them, and to Bella as she fell asleep, her body still doing its job to protect and nurture them as she slept. I was truly the luckiest man in existence.

**Forgive me readers for I have sinned. It has been forever since my last confession. I have not responded to my reviewers, though I have read each and every one and enjoyed them all. As penance I have written this new chapter. I hope that you accept my atonement.**

**Jennifer**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

Chapter 47

Edward's POV

Bella's soft body lay beside mine, our needs just having been sated for the second time this evening. I could feel her heart pounding as she lay against my chest, her soft breasts pressed against my cool chest making it hard to focus on anything else. I took a moment to admire the way the necklace I had given her nestled amongst her ample cleavage. The stones sparkled in the soft from the night sky, casting small rainbows across Bella's pale skin. I tilted my head slightly as the soft pattering of rain drops began to fall against the surface of the roof in an inconsistent pitter patter of sound.

I heard the sound of rapidly approaching feet and laughter as my family made their way back to the house. I heard their apologetic thoughts for having returned so soon on the night of our honeymoon, but I understood why they wouldn't want to hang out hunting in the rain when nothing nearby was open to occupy them.

_Besides, Edward. _Alice told me in her thoughts, _I saw that you two had started wrapping things up, even if Jazzy told me that you were both still feeling a bit frisky…lol_

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that my brother had sensed my newly rising ardor as a result of Bella soft breasts brushing against my skin. The reminder of her perky mounds caused me to harden anew as her still hardened nipples shifted against my sensitive chest. I moaned softly, but not softly enough as Bella replied with a small sound of her own as she pushed her center against my hip.

_Here we go again…_Jasper groaned, obviously affected by our powerful emotions for one another. I tuned them out as Bella shifted against me again, throwing her leg over me and straddling my hips as her dark eyes gazed at me filled with desire. I growled softly as her hair cascaded around her face and shoulders, the soft light from outside illuminated her lips still swollen from our passionate kisses during our first and second rounds of love making.

My body didn't care how many rounds she demanded from it, I was always willing to fulfill her needs, always rising to the occasion…literally. I felt my loins pull tight as my body responded to her proximity. I leaned forward, pulling her body to mine, feeling her heated core slide against my body as she moved her hips against my throbbing length. I reached for her, everything else forgotten. I was holding her close, lining our bodies up as she drew her legs up tightly against my body, trying to hold her body to mine.

I looked up to her eyes, seeing their chocolate depths hooded with an intense desire that matched my own. I moved my hips upwards sliding my manhood along her heat to the open center of her core. I pushed forward and sank myself deep into her molten flower, and we groaned in unison as I felt her walls surround me. Her eyes closed as I sheathed myself inside her, and I watched her expression, taking in the way her mouth parted and a small whimper of pleasure escaped. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and clouded as Bella's face became pinched. Her body hunched forward pitching her against my chest as she suddenly wailed out in pain.

"Aaaahhhh!" She cried out her body seizing up around me, and not in a pleasurable sense. I withdrew myself from her center, my erection gone in an instant as I gazed at my beloved as she turned on her side and grasped at her leg.

Thoughts from downstairs flooded upwards.

_Is everything alright, Edward? _My father asked worried, yet not wanting to interfere if there was no need.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "It hurts!"

_Is he putting it in the wrong place? I thought he knew what he was doing by now? _Emmett's thoughts flowed over me.

I glanced at Bella and worried for a moment until I saw her grasping at her lower leg once more and realization hit me, Bella was suffering from a muscle spasm of some sort.

"Edward…It hurts!" Bella hissed

_He's totally doing it wrong…I wonder if he needs me to draw him a tab A goes into slot B diagram_

Stupid Emmett, of course I knew what I was doing. I tried to tune out his thoughts as I tried to help Bella. I reached down to rub her leg, hoping to relieve the tension that had her hurting so much.

"Stop! No, don't touch me!" She begged waving her arms around to ward off my hands.

_Edward…I hope you remember the rule that no means no! _Rosalie warned me, her thoughts dangerous.

I was about to storm down the stairs to yell at my family when Bella whimpered once more.

"Please make it stop…" She begged softly

"That's it!" I heard a voice hiss loudly from downstairs.

A thunderous sound approached from below as I frantically pulled the blankets up over Bella and I while she was still crying from the pain she was in. I pulled her close and covered her from neck to toe in the blanket just as the door was ripped off of its hinges.

There in the doorway stood Rosalie looking like an angel prepared to deliver the wrath of God himself.

"She said no!" She growled at me as she launched herself at me, her face a mask of anger and hurt. Rose's thoughts were scaring me, she thought I had been hurting Bella against her will…forcing myself on her. Her thoughts were remembering what her fiancée had done to her before he left her to die.

"Rose, wait…it's not what you're thinking!" I yelped, wanting to move, yet not wanting to be seen naked by the rest of our family who had followed her up the stairs and were now standing confused in the doorway.

Rose stopped, she stood her ground, but her shoulders were shaking with suppressed rage.

"Then what the hell is it!" She spat at me.

"We were…. well we started to… Bella is having a muscles spasm…in her leg. I tried to rub it, but she asked me to stop, so I did. I am not forcing myself on her, what sort of monster would that make me?" I replied, now feeling indignant that she would think so little of me after having known me for so long.

Rose's eyes darted from me to Bella who was now starting to recover, rubbing the calf of her leg fiercely.

"He's telling the truth Rose." Bella said with tears still in her eyes. "I am so sorry for having worried you." Bella sniffled. I could tell from Jasper that she was embarrassed on many levels.

I made sure to hold the blankets firmly around her to keep her covered so she wouldn't be embarrassed further. I also didn't wish for anyone else to see the private areas of her body…her beauty for my eyes alone. Not that I thought the men in my family would lust after her, but because I was jealous of anyone seeing the curves of her body but me.

At Bella's admittance Emmett began to laugh aloud.

"Dude, I totally thought that you were trying to try something new and making a mess of it. You know if you ever need any pointers, I would be happy to help you out…after all, I have waaay more experience than you, almost anyone does." He said. I closed my eyes mortified that he had said that in front of everyone and worried that Bella would hear him and be worried that she had made a mistake by not having waited for someone with more experience than me.

"Well than Em, you'll be happy to know that he is not just gifted as a mind reader." Bella blurted out, looking down at the pattern on the blanket, her face so red that she looked almost crimson. I turned to her. Did she just brag to my brother about my skills in the bedroom?

Emmett looked at her, his brow furrowed. "No kidding?" He asked.

"No kidding," she replied. "I think he will be fine without any help from the rest of the family." She finished still without looking up.

The rest of the family departed, seeing that the drama was nothing more than a misunderstanding. Rose was the last one to leave the room, apologizing over and over for having misunderstood the situation. I shook my head and told her that I understood her reaction and that her apology was unnecessary. She smiled softly at me before leaving the room, unable to close the door behind her as it was broken right off of its hinges.

I slipped out of bed and dressed in a flash. I held up our blanket so Bella could dress in some sort of privacy as well. Once we were both dressed we went downstairs to sit with our family. Esme was ordering a new door, and Carlisle came over to explain to Bella how pregnancy sometimes caused muscles to react as hers had, and he gave her a list of exercises that might help prevent too many reoccurrences from happening.

We were all sitting together in the sitting room a short time later when the phone rang. The shrill sound of the bell interrupted the soft tone of the numerous conversations taking place. Very few people had access to this number so everyone looked up wondering who it might be. Just as Carlisle reached for the receiver, Alice froze, her eyes glazing over. Jasper looked up at me in alarm as her body stiffened. He held her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms as he gazed at me, wondering what Alice was seeing.

In a flash it hit me all at once. Kate was on the phone. She had been wanting to call us, but had been unable to get away from Tanya without raising her suspicions. I told everyone what I was seeing, and Carlisle grabbed the phone to answer.

"Cullen residence." He stated

"Carlisle?" The voice on the line questioned

"Kate?" He responded.

"Carlisle…we have a problem…" The voice went on. "It's Tanya, she was so upset about everything that she said she wanted to get away for a bit and she begged me to come with her so she wouldn't be alone." Kate continued.

"Continue." Carlisle demanded.

"I was trying to placate her, Carlisle. She had just lost Edward…and her power… and I knew Irina was so upset with her that I agreed. She said we should go on a trip together, to get away from it all." Kate's voice explained over the line.

"Kate, I need you to calm yourself and to explain to me what is going on." Carlisle pleaded, his calm voice wavering with concern.

"Carlisle…we got on a plane to go on a tour of Europe…she said she wanted to find a nice vampire…a vampire to be her mate if she wasn't meant to be with Edward. I can't believe that she tricked me like that…" Her voice, laced with sadness, trailed off.

"Kate, what did Tanya do?" Carlisle hissed.

"She left me…I thought she needed time to herself…a chance to look for a mate without me to hinder her…she disappeared Carlisle…I followed her scent….It ended in Volterra! I think she has gone to the Volturi!"

**Okay…I promise that I will be responding to all reviews for this chapter. I have thoroughly kicked myself in the ass for everyone who has reviewed and not received a reply. Bad, bad writer.**

**Please remember that this story is not beta'd…so it probably has a few errors.**

**Jennifer**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

**We broke 1100 reviews! Woo hoo! I love them all! (and I actually responded to the reviews from the last chapter)**

****A serious recommendation!** I suggest you read a story called Angel in the Attic by closettwilighter1**

**It is a beautiful tale where vampire Edward finds out that his mate will be coming to him through Alice's visions. He falls in love with Bella through visions of their time together and their wedding only he is in for an incredible surprise. This story is canon and yet so unique that I just had to tell you about it. I asked the writer for her permission to recommend it, so please tell her where you heard about it, and as always…leave her some love in the form of a review!**

**Chapter dedication goes to…(drum roll please!) Snusa for my half hug, even though she didn't want to give me one for the cliffy…and to ****niamh Talbot (thanks for your wonderful review)**

Chapter 48

Bella's POV

The house had exploded into action the moment Carlisle had hung up the phone. I was confused since I was only hearing one side of a conversation. I knew that Kate had called and something had happened with Tanya, but I wasn't sure what it was. The whole family was on the move, some pacing, others whispering in heated discussions. Edward's arms were wrapped protectively around me and a low continuous growling was emanating from his chest, causing me to shiver in fear.

I had been awake for almost twenty hours now, and I was exhausted, but the fear I was feeling now, pushed away fatigue. I glanced at Jasper, his face was drawn and he held Alice in his arms. Since the phone call she had been constantly blanking out as Jasper watched her with concern. She was trying to see our futures and as she saw things Edward would growl or tense up. Jasper was trying his best to keep everyone calm, but his own concern was making it difficult for him.

Edward suddenly growled fiercely, jumping up off of the couch and blurring across the room to Alice who was once again coming out of her daze.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, his eyes wide.

"Yes…" Alice whispered, "They're coming here…They are already on their way… The decision was made in an instant. We can't run either…every outcome I see just ends up in death…sometimes one of us…sometimes all of us."

Edward turned to Carlisle, his face a mask of sadness. His shoulders shook as he looked at his father. I couldn't take not knowing a moment longer.

"What is happening?" I asked loudly, trying to bring the focus of the room to myself. Even the babies were uneasy, for the first real time I felt them shifting about it small fluttering movements. My hand flew to cover them as if my simple touch could fix whatever it was that had everyone else in turmoil.

All eyes turned to me, and suddenly I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. Edward returned to my side and fell to his knees in front of me, covering my hands with his own.

"Bella…love….Do you remember the talk we had when we first told you what we were, and how your knowing put you in danger?"

I nodded in response. He had told me and Charlie in fact, and both times I had paid very close attention. The vampire world was ruled by a powerful group, they maintained the laws and played the part of the law enforcement when their rules were broken. They were the ones who passed judgment on the guilty and who made sure that punishments were fulfilled. My eyes turned back to Edward.

"They are coming…here?" I asked needing him to confirm this fact for me.

He nodded, his eyes shining with what seemed to be tears, tears that I knew he couldn't shed.

I was unable to respond, I knew that this put our whole family, the life we were building together, in danger.

I glanced around, trying not to panic, taking in the expressions on the faces of each member of our family. Everyone looked distraught. Even as powerful vampires they were afraid. I had to do something. I knew Edward couldn't read my mind, and that he would be listening in on the fears of his siblings, parents and extended family. I had to be the strength for him, even if I could only do it this once.

"As vampires wouldn't they understand that you have found your mate?" I asked, trying to force a thoughtful look on my face.

Jasper looked at me, his brows creasing as they furrowed, I knew he could sense my false bravado, and that wouldn't do. I couldn't pretend…I had to believe…to believe that I could get us through this. I would get us through this…somehow. Jasper looked more confused with each passing second, and he shook his head as Edward glanced at him before he returned his eyes to me once more.

"They would understand the need I had to consummate the bond…maybe even the need to make you mine…but not you being human…after we had done so." He replied.

"But surely, seeing that the babies are on the way would make them understand the need to wait, to hold off on changing me. What if they were made to understand that after the babies were safely born that you would change me…that you would make me one of you so I could live with you for eternity…." I trailed off.

Alice's eye widened and she stiffened, I assumed trying to look and see if that would have any impact on their judgment when they arrived. She remained passive in Jasper's tender hold for quite some time. Edward kept looking from me to Alice and back again as if looking at her would make her visions clearer to him.

"What does she see?" I asked as calmly as I could, hopeful that she would see a positive outcome if we were honest and forthright with the Volturi when they arrived.

"She sees Aro… he is attending himself…with Marcus and a selection of the guards. He does not believe Tanya's claims. He is planning to kill her for her treachery. Aro and Carlisle have a history together, as does Caius and Marcus. They are using this accusation as an excuse to visit. The visions are different this time, but only slightly. They are going to demand to stay until the children are born. Aro wants you Bella… a human who can remove a vampires powers is a gift that no one will challenge...he wants to see what you will be like as a vampire, to see if you will be even more powerful…he wants you as a part of his guard, and he will do whatever it takes to obtain you…even at the cost of our lives." Edward told me his voice sounding hoarse.

I couldn't allow that to happen. I watched as Alice slowly came out from the momentary stupor her vision caused. Her eyes cleared and immediately focused on me.

"There is no definite outcome…I can't see how it will turn out…there are too many choices still to be made. All I know is that if we run…it ends in death, no matter how we do it. It doesn't change if we split up, or if we run as a family. The only possible outcome that might keep us safe is if we stay and face them as a family…Bella included." Alice said, her voice sounding almost dead.

"We can't risk Bella…the babies…all of you!" Edward shouted back at her.

"Then we have to try and face it together as a family. Alice already saw it love, the only chance we have to make it through is to stand together. We know we did nothing wrong, but there are some things we need to deal with." I replied trying to soothe him.

"Such as?" Rosalie asked as Edward slumped against me, seeking solace from the contact of our bodies.

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him to show him I understood his feelings.

"Such as the fact that I am not going to be the cause of a war between our family and the Quileute people. Carlisle can you call Sam and Charlie? We need to meet with them as soon as we can. And I need Sam to bring a copy of the treaty." Everyone looked at me, and while Carlisle moved to make the phone call I requested everyone else started questioning me about what I was doing.

I refused to explain it yet. I didn't want my family trying to talk me out of anything, and since Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking, he couldn't get upset about it. I had to try and keep things as simple as possible so no one would panic more than they already were. I didn't know the Volturi, nor what powers they had, but they didn't know me either, and I had already managed to confound an entire group of vampires. I took a deep breath and smiled, this time it wasn't a false smile either. I could see the concern on Jaspers face as he pondered my reactions again.

I shook my head at him, letting him know not to bother trying to figure me out. I had to save my family. I may not be some mythical creature, but I had skills of my own, and I would do whatever I could to protect my large extended family. I placed my hand under Edward's chin and he allowed me to lift his face up to mine. I placed a chaste kiss on his smooth marble lips before placing another on his forehead.

"I love you, Edward. I need you to have faith in our power as a family. I know that you're scared, but together we are stronger. I need you to have faith in us, even if it seems impossible…can you do that? Can you see how we have so much together even amidst all of the odds against us…can you let that help you through this?" I pleaded with him, needing him to believe in us the same way I did.

Edward gazed at me, his eyes unwavering as his golden eyes held mine. I could see the questions they held, the worry…but I also saw what I wanted…. I saw hope. Hope was one of the most powerful emotions I knew, and that combined with the love that our family had for one another would make us a force to be reckoned with.

Edward inclined his head towards mine until our foreheads touched before responding.

"I wish that for just one moment I could see into your mind my love, just to know what you were thinking right now…" He paused and took a breath that I knew he did not need before he continued speaking. "Of course I can trust in us…if you lead I will follow, just let us do it together."

Edward's POV

I had no idea what Bella was planning. My whole family was in panic mode knowing that the Volturi were on their way here as we spoke, but my mate…my life…my Bella was calmly asking me to remain composed and to have faith in us. Jasper assured me in his thoughts that she really was confident and full of hope, though he wasn't sure what she was thinking to make her feel these emotions, nor was I.

I sat with her as we awaited for Sam and Charlie to arrive at our house to meet with us. Alice had no idea what would transpire at the meeting but she assured me that Charlie would be long gone before the Volturi arrived.

Charlie had arrived first, his eyes bloodshot and tired looking. He tried to mask his concern with gruffness, but Bella refused to answer any of his questions until she had the opportunity to speak to Sam. Sam arrived only a few minutes later, flanked on either side by young men from the reservation. I pulled their names from his thoughts and greeted them all in turn, trying to be respectful.

"Sam…Embry…Quil." I nodded my head to each as I spoke their name and Carlisle's thoughts were glad that despite our families worry, I had managed to remember my manners.

Bella approached each one and hugged them, her eyes not lingering long enough to provide any answers to their questioning gazes. Bella turned to Carlisle and asked if she could invite them into his home. He nodded and reminded her that it was her home as well.

Sam spoke up, his voice not giving away the concern he was feeling at the sudden request to meet with us.

"Due to Bella's request that I bring the treaty, I brought two members of the pack to stand with me. If it seems that this is something that should involve the rest of the pack, then we will have to reconvene at a later date where all members of the pack can be present to voice their thoughts on pack matters." He stated slowly.

I growled as I read his thoughts, he meant including Jacob. I would not allow that mongrel anywhere near my mate seeing as how he had tried to rape her in his desire to claim her for himself.

Bella slipped to my side and placed her hand over mine, her touch soothing my anger like a salve. I looked up to meet her eyes and she leaned close to me and spoke as softly as she could.

"I don't think this will require the rest of the pack, Edward. Let's see how things turn out."Bella said as she tried to squeeze my arm reassuringly.

Bella invited Sam, Quil and Embry to join her in the dining room. They followed her warily and sat with her on the far end of the large cedar table. Members of my family followed, some sitting, others watching curiously to figure out what Bella was doing.

The room was stiflingly silent save for the thrum of the heartbeats from Bella and the wolves. The only other sound that filled the silence was the steady in and out as everyone breathed deeply waiting for Bella's next move. I watched Alice from the corner of my eye as well as constantly scanning her thoughts for any flickers she might have had of a vision. Alice noticed my glances and she shook her head to tell me she knew nothing more than I did.

I stayed by Bella's side, trying not to breathe in the stench of the wolves as they sat so close to her. I was not sure what Bella was going to do or when she was planning to shed some light on the situation when she began to speak in a soft, clear voice.

"Sam I want to thank you for taking the time to come here so early in the morning, is it safe for me to assume that you brought the treaty with you?"

Sam nodded his head, affirming her question.

"Would you do the honor of reading the treaty aloud for everyone? Many of us have never had the opportunity to hear what it includes, and I think it best if everyone understands what the treaty entails." Bella clarified for him.

Sam thought for a moment about this request, but his thoughts showed he thought this was a great idea.

_If everyone is aware of what the treaty includes then the less likely they are to break it. _He thought to himself.

The other two wolves were younger and wanting to leave, but they too, thought that it was a good idea to remind the bloodsuckers of what the treaty stated.

Sam unrolled a time worn parchment of paper, the edges yellowed and tattered with age. He cleared his throat before beginning to read.

_I, Ephraim Black, the current Chief of my people, the Quileute, do hereby state that as of this day the seventeenth of September, of the year nineteen hundred and thirty six, that the following stands true._

_The People of our lands have agreed to form a treaty with a group of Cold Ones referring to themselves as the Cullens. This group of cold ones swears to a diet subsisting of animal blood only. We have witnessed them in their hunts and have noted the differences between other cold ones and this group. The cold Ones have agreed that should a single member of their group set foot on the lands of the Quileute people, or should they bite or kill a human being on our lands or the lands surrounding our people that they shall no longer be protected from punishment._

_This agreement has been witnessed by the governing members of our people and has been signed by the members of the Cullen coven. Should any part of this treaty be broken, we shall reserve the right to resume the war between our kinds, destroying all._

_Signed,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme (Platt)Cullen_

_Edward (Masen) Cullen_

_Rosalie (Hale) Cullen_

_Emmet (McCarty)Cullen_

_Witnessed by_

_Ephraim Black_

_Matthias Ateara_

_Abram Uley_

_Joseph Seer_

Sam's voice slowed as he finished reading the names on the list, most of which still were amongst the Quileute tribe today. I watched as he turned his eyes to us, glancing at each of us in turns, his thoughts registered that there were far more vampires here than had signed the treaty, and he was then struck with an inspiration.

"I think this would be the time to have the rest of your family here sign their names to the treaty as well, we will witness their additions to the contract."

I glanced at Bella to see how she would take this information, but she remained still in her chair watching each of us sign with a small smile playing on her lips as we did so. She had me thoroughly intrigued. After each member of my family had signed and Sam had rolled up the paper, holding it firmly in his grasp, delighted with the fact that he had entrenched more of our kind to stick to the treaty between our people.

"Sam?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered her politely..

"If any of the Cullens were to do one of those things specified in the treaty it would break it causing war…correct?" She asked hesitantly.

"Most definitely, "He growled. "If they bite a human or kill one while hunting, or accidentally, they will throw down the gauntlet." He finished gruffly.

"Good to know, " Bella replied. "I also wanted to warn you that there will be vampires coming here in the next day or so that are not a part of this treaty. They put our whole family in danger, and are coming to threaten us." Bella explained, looking him in the face.

"We do not know what to expect, but we do know that all our lives may be at risk, and yours too should they see you. I needed to hear the treaty before explaining to you that should the need arise to save my family, my children or myself that I will be changed into a vampire to fight at their sides. I need not be bitten, only licked on an open wound… or injected with venom…say with a needle, for the change to occur. I am informing you of my choice and also reminding you that according to your own proof that the Cullen's would not be breaking the treaty, thus preventing your people from initiating a war against them." Bella finished calmly leaving Sam sitting there with his mouth gaping open at her.

"What…how….That is ludicrous! "He roared, but his thoughts revealed that he knew she was right…that would break no part of the treaty, and the wolves would have no right to do anything to any member of our family.

Sam grasped at his thoughts and the two youth beside him began to tremble with their anger, causing me to move closer to Bella in case they should phase.

"We are done here!" Sam growled standing and striding to the door, the younger men at his heels still shaking.

Suddenly Sam's thought cleared somewhat and he smiled cruelly at Bella.

"You may be correct about that, Bella. But remember…should you as a newborn break any of those rules the treaty would be broken since you are now a Cullen by marriage… should they try to protect you. You could be their very undoing." He snarled as he turned his back on her and left.

Bella didn't bother to rise from her seat at his sudden departure, instead she slumped slightly, looking very tired indeed. I wrapped my arms around her and basked in her bravery, facing the wolves with such a calm demeanor knowing she was going to challenge one of their oldest, most respected treasures treasures.

I could do what she asked. I could believe in her, and if needed I could change her, showing the Volturi that we weren't purposely breaking any laws, just waiting to see through the miracle births of our children. My whole family flocked to Bella asking questions, she held up her hands in defense of their onslaught.

"I will happily answer all that I can, but first I need to get some sleep before the Volturi show up at our doorstep." She pleaded.

She stood and my family moved aside allowing her space, she stepped forward with me at her side, freezing when she came face to face with her father.

"What the bloody hell, Bells? You brought me here to tell me that people are coming to possibly kill you, and if that doesn't work you're going to kill yourself?" What kind of bullshit is this? I think I have been a bit too understanding with all of this… I have had it!" Charlie bellowed, his mind red with fear and anger for his only child.

Bella rounded on her father.

"Look at them Charlie…do they look dead to you?" She gestured around the room at my family. "If I have to go on without a beating hear, surrounded by people I love, than dammit… I'll do it! As a father you should be ecstatic! I will live on forever! You will never have to bury me, to say goodbye. I will always be healthy and happy, and surrounded by people who love me. What the hell do you have to be angry about?" She seethed as his face fell.

"I never thought about it that way…" Charlie muttered in response to her verbal barrage as he looked at the floor. "I think I have spent too much time down in La Push…listening to the pack talk about you all being the living dead…I guess it kind of rubbing off on me." He tried to explain as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well then stop listening to them, Dad." Bella sighed. "Stop believing everything you hear and start making your own decisions…Isn't that what you told me as a kid…don't give into peer pressure, be free to follow your own tune even if it's not the same beat as the rest of the crowd… well isn't it?" She badgered him.

"Yes," He finally relented.

"Dad, you need to go home and pretend like everyone around you is normal. I won't do anything without making sure you know first, I promised that and I am sticking to it, why did you think we invited you here tonight? To keep you in the dark?" Bella pressed, clearly annoyed.

It seemed that Bella had the same affect on her father that she had on the rest of us. He was speechless, unable to argue with her any further about the topic. He reached over and gave her a hug, something he clearly felt uncomfortable about, but she leaned into it and smiled.

"Now go home dad, we both need to get some rest to be ready for what is coming. Don't forget, everything is normal…there are no werewolves, there are no vampires, it is just me and my in-laws…got it?" She questioned him again.

"I got it, I got it...I'm not five you know." He grumped as he pulled out of their tentative embrace. Charlie didn't bother to look at any of us as he departed, only giving on last look at Bella, his mind betraying his worry about her as he tried to memorize the way she looked at this moment. I watched him go as he closed the door and I hoped that one day I would be as good a father as he was.

**Well that was longer than I expected, nine pages. But It couldn't end until this point. I haven't forgotten about school, that will come up again, but for now the most pressing thing to be done is to wait for the Volturi. I hope you liked it enough to review!**

**For those of you who are just wishing I had another chapter already ready…well I don't, but please feel free to check out my one shot called My Saving Grace, it is very special to me and I would love more feedback on it.**

**Jennifer.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

**News Alert**

**Unexpected Awakenings has been nominated for an award! Can you believe it? Well it's true, even if I can't. Please feel free to visit**

**Thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) come (put a period in place of the (dot)…lol)**

**Please look for it under the heading 'Best Canon Story' I believe it is number 4. If you feel this story is worth it, I ask that you head over and vote for it. This is my first nomination and I am overwhelmed. Voting starts on September 20****th****, and ends on October 10****th****, 2010. Pease take the time to cast your vote as you can only vote once!**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to all of you. I am sorry that I don't really get a chance to update more than once a week unless I am on vacation. I didn't get a chance to respond to reviews for this chapter, but I have loved every one of them, they really make me smile. I managed this week despite almost 24 hours with no power due to being hit by Hurricane Earl, sigh...oh the drama!**

**To round off the mother of all author's notes I am writing a piece for fandom gives back- Fandom for Preemies. All money raised goes to aid babies born prematurely in their fight for life, so if you can, write, and if you can't…. maybe buy a story?**

**Lot of love….**

**Jennifer**

**Now on with the story(since that's all we really want…lol)**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was exhausted. After Charlie left she barely managed to walk as far as the stairs before she miss-stepped and stumbled. I caught her easily in my arms and refused to put her down until I had her safely ensconced in the soft blankets of our bed. She was so tired she didn't even bother to fight me about it. As I lay down with her, her eyes fluttered closed and she softly murmured that everything would be alright and that she loved me. Even in her near unconscious state she still believed that everything would be fine.

Bella was asleep in seconds, but our children continued to move gently within her. I moved the blanket aside and placed my head gently against the curve of her rounded stomach. I could hear the babies moving within her, their soft swishing sounds nowhere near as noticeable as their rapid heartbeats. I pressed a kiss against her abdomen and inhaled her sweet fragrance, the aroma that had drawn me so powerfully to her on her first day in Forks.

I sat there surrounded by her euphoric smell, soothing myself as I read flashes of conscious thought from our children. They were so young that their thoughts were little more than flashes of colors and emotions. They were happy, and they seemed to feel joy when they heard mine and Bella's voices, so I began to hum against her skin, recalling a lullaby from when I was human. They must have felt the vibrations through Bella's body as they both settled into stillness and then they soon calmed into a state of rest. I sat there completely wrapped up in my small, but ever growing family until I heard Alice ask me to come downstairs so the family could talk.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from my wife and children, enjoying being so wrapped around them. But I knew I needed to speak with my family to prepare ourselves for what was coming. This was not going to be a simple situation, and the family was uneasy.

I quietly slipped out of the door, not wanting to disturb Bella as she slept so soundly. She needed her rest, and the babies needed her as rested as possible…besides who knew how long it might be until she was able to properly rest again with the company we were expecting.

I slipped silently down the stairs to find my family, both immediate and extended sitting around the spacious living room. Their thoughts were all over the place. Esme feared for her entire family whereas Carlisle wondered if there was a way he could sit and rationalize with his old friends about our current situation. Alice was wishing she had more answers, and Emmett was ready to kick some vampire ass.

Even Eleazar and his family were full of trepidation. Eleazar was not looking forward to meeting up with his old men in arms, he had been very happy to leave the ranks of the Volturi, but he feared that they would try to rope him into serving them again. Carmen was fearful for her mate, and Irina was just angry…angry with her sisters, and angry that she was here waiting to deal with a group of vampires that could possibly choose to end her life…she was ashamed that her family was playing such a serious part of this tale.

I found a free chair and settled myself in against the soft fabric, I would have been just as comfortable standing, but we played the part of humans so much that it was ingrained in us to behave as they would, and they would not have stood in such a situation.

The thoughts that were confusing me most were Jasper's, he was full of worry and confusion. I looked at him and he seemed to have picked up on my curious emotions as he looked at me and shook his head in response as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella really believes that everything will all work out. I could feel her faith and confidence in our family being able to work through this situation. It was really something to feel such trust coming from one small person." He explained quietly.

Alice watched her spouse with tender eyes. Her thoughts were worried about how he was coping with so many emotions surrounding him. She was thankful that Bella's hope and faith might be helping him counter balance the many negative feeling that he must be feeling from everyone else.

I turned my gaze to Alice since she was the one to request that I come down stairs.

"Do we know when they will be arriving?" I asked, my voice thick with concern.

"In about 7 more hours." Alice replied. "They are bringing many of the guard with them, It is not often that all three heads of the Volturi leave the Palace. It is almost unheard of for them to travel so far from home at the same time. They are coming as quickly as possible, but they are limited by human abilities since they have to stop and refuel their jet at human facilities along the way." Alice continued, trying to provide me with as many details as possible.

"Who will be accompanying them?" asked Eleazar.

"Jane and Alec, Demitri and Felix, as well as a few others." Alice explained

That answer did not make Eleazar relax at all, if anything the mention of Jane's name caused him to become more apprehensive about the impending visit. I glanced at him warily, scanning his thoughts as he dwelled on things he had seen Jane do over the years to those the Volturi deemed transgressors. The images that flashed across his mind were horrific, flashes of vampires and humans screaming and thrashing on the floor as she worked her power on them terrified me. I couldn't help but envision Bella suffering the same torture.

"Edward, please!" Jasper moaned from across the room as he sensed my fear for Bella.

"Sorry, Jasper. I just don't know what to do! I know Bella is confident, but she has never met the Volturi. I am sure that they will accept that she is my mate, but what about the children. They deemed immortal children forbidden, and I am not sure what will happen to our babies. I have no idea what to expect since there have never been any of their kind before. What if Jane tries to hurt Bella…or the children…I am just so petrified about what will happen." I sighed in frustration.

"Edward, the only thing we know is that Bella's plan gives us the strongest chance at a positive outcome at this point. Eleazar, I would recommend that you, Carmen and Irina make your selves scarce and head home to avoid any connection with the whole situation. At least then only Tanya and Kate will be judged for their part in this mess." Alice said as she turned to look at them.

Carmen looked at her spouse and she took his hand in hers. Her gaze and actions were very telling, even if I hadn't have been able to read her thoughts I would have known that she was willing to do whatever her mate chose. Eleazar ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his mate, he was torn between standing with friends, and trying to escape with his mate to keep her safe.

"Well, I'm staying!" Irina blurted out. "No matter what choice you two make. I won't hold it against you. But my sisters are to blame for this mess, and I will stand by the rest of our family to help them." She explained, her hands spread in supplication. She wanted her surrogate parents to understand the choice she had made.

They nodded and looked silently at one another.

"We too shall stay." Eleazar said. In his thoughts I could see that his daughter's brave declaration had helped him make up his mind. "If for nothing else then to witness to the Volturi that your family has done nothing wrong in the situation you are in."

I nodded, thankful that they were choosing to stay. The more who were with us to stand against the Volturi, the more likely it was that we would get through this whole experience unscathed…at least in some part. My family turned to me, their eyes unblinking as they gazed at me their thoughts whirling in their heads.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if the babies could kick old Aro's ass?" Emmett suddenly blurted out.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to her husband.

"Em, honey the babies aren't even born yet, let alone able to kick anybody's ass." She turned to us as she rubbed her husband's arm. "We have to do whatever we can to protect Bella and the babies though. Can you imagine what will happen once the Volturi realize how special they are? We don't even know what they are fully capable of. They have to be our biggest priority…that and trying to make it seem like we haven't given ourselves away to any of the people here…including the Quileute's. Caius would have a field day if he realized there were werewolves here, Carlisle, you should call Sam and warn him…they should stay clear of here while the Volturi are present." Rosalie pressed.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement with her words.

"Rose, you're right. I think that means first thing tomorrow that you all need to get back to school. I will contact the Principal and explain your absences. We need to come up with a story and to adhere to it. If Bella is missing from the general public much longer than people will begin to question her absence. I think perhaps the best explanation will be the most straightforward one." Carlisle stated.

"I suggest we tell everyone that we knew Bella from Phoenix, we have only been here a few months so it would be highly plausible. She and Edward were involved there and were too much in love to stay away from one another. Bella came here to be with her father and Edward, but upon seeing one another again they decided to get married with Charlie's, and our, blessing." We can explain the pregnancy as having occurred in Phoenix and can date it according to the approximated due date."

"I know it is complicated but this will allow everyone to behave in public as they already have. Edward it can explain why you had no interest in the young woman here…your heart already belonged to Bella. And her absence from school can be written off as due to pregnancy complications. It all depends on how Bella feels about being so open about her condition." Carlisle finished, his calm tone never wavering.

I stared at him in surprise. It seemed as if he has reasoned this out rather well, I was rather surprised that he had done so without me overhearing his line of thinking. All we needed now was to speak with Bella to see how she felt about this idea. I glanced at Alice and she shook her head and told me she didn't know what Bella would think about the idea.

"It sounds like a feasible plan, darling." Esme put in, proud that Carlisle had thought through so many small details in respect to his plan.

I nodded my head, unable to do anything else. If Bella agreed to go forward with this plan, we would have to arrange it with Charlie so he could also follow the same story. The wolves didn't matter much at this point as if they showed up the Volturi was sure to hunt them just for the pleasure of doing so.

"So…I guess now we just have to wait for Bella." Rose said softly as silence started to descend. "Perhaps we should all try to go hunting before they arrive? We could go in groups to be sure that the house is not left unattended." She added wisely.

Everyone agreed with her reasoning so the family broke into groups, leaving Bella and the babies well protected while the other group was gone. I refused to join either group, declaring that I would only hunt once they had all returned to the house, to ensure Bella was protected best while I had to be absent. I would not leave her care to chance with a smaller group when a larger group of us could be present.

With that decision made the first group headed out to hunt, for who knew when it would be safe to do so again.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

**News Alert**

**Unexpected Awakenings has been nominated for an award! Can you believe it? Well it's true, even if I can't. Please feel free to visit**

**Thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com (put a period in place of the (dot)…lol)**

**Or just google hidden star awards.**

**Please look for it under the heading 'Best Canon Story' I believe it is number 4. If you feel this story is worth it, I ask that you head over and vote for it. This is my first nomination and I am overwhelmed. Voting starts on September 20****th****, and ends on October 10****th****, 2010. Pease take the time to cast your vote as you can only vote once!**

I am unable to log into my fan fiction so I am uploading this from work.

Chapter 50

Bella's POV

I woke up suddenly from a dream I had been having. I was sitting with Edward, in the meadow he had taken me to on our first date…the meadow that meant so much to him. Each of us held an infant in our arms. The sun was shining, and Edward was sparkling brilliantly as the sunlight hit his face. I marveled at the look of contentment his features bestowed as he looked down on what had to be our daughter.

His golden eyes glowed as he gazed at her adoringly. She held onto his finger with her tiny fist as she giggled at him, her bronze curly hair framing her face as she wiggled in his lap to escape the tickling fingers of his other hand. Her brown eyes were warm and joyful as she watched her father. It was difficult to tear my eyes away from the scene before me but I could feel the warmth of the baby I held in my own arms.

I turned my eyes down to the robust baby who sat in my lap, his clenched fists flailing happily as he held handfuls of my own long hair in his hands. He babbled happily as he concentrated on pulling at the long strands of my hair. I laughed at his intent expression and he turned vivid green eyes up to smile at me. His hair was a light brown with bronze highlights that was as wild as Edward's even at this young age.

Somehow I knew that these were our children, our son Masen, and our daughter Emma. I had no doubt that this was how they would look, nor did I doubt that we would have the opportunity to have precious times with our children such as the one from my dreams. I woke up with the light from the window softly illuminating the room. As I shifted upright in bed I felt my stomach move firmly for the first time. These weren't gentle butterfly movements, it was as if my children were agreeing with my assessment of my dream, and that it had excited them…it almost made me wonder if they had been responsible for the dream in the first place.

I heard Edward laugh lightly before I had even realized he was there. I gazed up to see him sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Morning sleepyhead." He said with a soft smile. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded stretching my arms as I arched my back to work out the residual fatigue of sleep. Edward was at my side in a second, his expression suddenly much more serious. I had a rush of recollection and I realized that at any time now the Volturi would be coming, breaking into our happy lives because Tanya had been so demented with jealousy that she had sought to take away everything we had been blessed with.

I sighed heavily and Edward reached out for me as if feeling the weight of the thoughts on my mind. I glanced at him, trying to shrug away my anger at Tanya, trying not to regret having done something to her when I had had the chance, instead focusing on the worried look on his face.

"What happened , Edward?" I asked knowing that the vampires downstairs would have continued to talk long after I had gone to sleep.

Edward explained Carlisle's idea, repeating every detail they had discussed. I couldn't help but think that it seemed to be a believable plan. I held up my hand, wiggling my ring finger.

"How do you think this will go over?" I asked him curious about his thoughts.

"I don't care how it goes over." He said slowly, "But I must admit I can't wait to see the expression on Mike's face when he sees it."

We decided to follow Carlisle's suggestion as it seemed to be the best plan of action. I quickly got showered and dressed then found Alice waiting for me with clothes that would make my smaller bump look a bit larger than it currently was to help the story appear to be more feasible to onlookers.

Carlisle called Charlie and explained the route we were planning on taking so Charlie could provide people with the same fabricated details if anyone asked him about it. Carlisle also called the school's principal and explained in person the reason for the absence of his family and the fact that I was ready to return to school now that our babies health was no longer at risk. He also made sure to inform the Principal that I had married Edward while I was away from school and he wanted the school to be aware that I had changed my last name to Cullen.

It was interesting to hear Carlisle remind the Principal that I had better be treated with respect I deserved as a married woman and expectant mother, or he would be sure that between him and Charlie they would have him stripped of his job title.

I had sat in the kitchen giggling quietly as I prepared myself for my reintroduction to society as a wife and soon to be mother. I was very protective of our children, and was surprised at how much my priorities had changed in the few short weeks since I had met my soul mate. I have never imagined myself as a wife…or a mother for that matter. Renee hadn't been the best model for either role, but I was determined to be the best at both that I possibly could be.

Esme had prepared a large breakfast for me, and she prompted me to eat. I wasn't very hungry so Rose pushed a vegetable drink into my hand and encouraged me to drink it. I had never been a fan of drinks such as this, but it smelled delicious and as soon as it touched my tongue I was ravenous for more. Rose gave me another as well as packing a few into my school backpack, and she had a very contented smile on her face as Esme watched me settle into eating the remainder of the food she had set before me, I was suddenly very hungry for the food she had made.

Edward frowned and picked up the glass bottle and sniffed it before shaking his head suddenly.

"Really Rose, you spiked the V-8 with deer blood, was that necessary?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Rose nodded. "Yes Edward it was, you yourself saw that her body was craving it the other day. I have noticed that when Bella has blood that her body accepts regular food more readily. I am sorry to have been underhanded Bella, but I thought it best that you had a way to have access to it through the day should you require it…plus the vegetables are good for the babies as well. And you said that if they needed it, you didn't mind. Am I forgiven, Bella?" She asked hanging her head with shame.

I watched the confrontation between siblings feeling a bit betrayed.

"Rose, you should have asked me. I wouldn't have said no…not after the other day since I know the babies need it, but that was not the way to go about it…even if I have to admit it is a clever way to hide it at school. You're only forgiven if you promise never to try to trick me again. The babies are the most important thing in the world to me, and I will do whatever I need to keep them safe and healthy, you just need to talk to me before you try things on me…agreed?" I admonished her.

Rose nodded, hanging her head low. She seemed more worried than I was about our reintroduction to school. The evil part of me couldn't wait to see the expression on the faces of Jessica and Lauren. I hadn't missed how they watched Edward, nor had I forgotten the way they treated me when we had met. I was also a bit excited to see friends who were not members of the family like Angela and Lisa.

Esme's eyes were on the clock on the wall, even though I was sure her vampire mind kept perfect time without needing one. She quickly hustled us up, reminding us all to get our backpacks and coats, just like any real human mother. Alice rolled her eyes over and over.

"Really mom...we know…enough with the reminders already. We love you!" She quipped brightly as she pecked Esme on the cheek.

We all followed suit, kissing her on the cheeks as we made our way to the door. Esme watched us all, her kind face showing her concern for each and every one of us as we headed out to face the first day of our future. I was the last to approach her and I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms gently around me and sighed sadly in my ear. As I pulled back she looked at me and held her hand tentatively towards my stomach.

"May I?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course you may…Esme you don't need to ask, you're their grandmother and I am sure they treasure your presence as much as anyone's." I took her hand and placed it against the side of my rounded tummy. I was feeling their movements more and more and I could only imagine that Esme could feel them even more so with her heightened senses.

Her eyes widened and she emitted a small gasp as they suddenly fluttered inside of me. I was sure they sensed the kindness of her heart, and the love she had for them even now. The babies seemed very aware and often reacted to outside stimuli, even when it wasn't through my reactions as they had when Jacob and Tanya had tried to hurt me.

Esme's eyes crinkled at the sides as her face broke into an exuberant smile.

"I can feel them in there…its…its like they're trying to dance around one another." She said in a voice filled with awe.

"They are very happy to be close to you, mom." Jasper said softly, seeming to sense how emotional our mother was at this moment.

Esme ducked her head, as if she was embarrassed to show so much emotion in front of her children. She cleared her throat and looked up, much more determined looking suddenly.

"What are you waiting for? Off to school before you're all late!" Esme exclaimed, her voice suddenly all motherly once more.

We all smiled as best we could before we opened the door and headed out to the cars. We had decided to take two cars now, Edward and I would take the Volvo, and Emmett , Rose, Alice and Jasper would take the Jeep, much to Rose's distaste. She wanted to take her own car since it looked much nicer.

Edward tried to look jovial as we headed out to school and I took his hand across the consol trying to reassure him.

"Edward, this will never go over as a true story if you can't bring yourself to look happy about it. Can you try to push away your worries about the Volturi, at least until they are on our doorstep? For now just focus on the babies, and what a blessing this is. Do whatever it takes to bring a real smile to your face…even if it means tormenting that guy Mike." I said in a rush of words.

I was happy to see that at least that part of my speech got a genuine laugh from him. I looked at him and saw him nodding with a slight, barely there grin, but at least it was there. I tried to figure out what I could say to make him smile a full smile like the crooked ones he always gave me.

"Besides," I pouted, trying to pull off my best Emmett expression. "I wouldn't want everyone to think you got trapped by me…would I…?" I said slowly.

The result was not the smile I had been hoping for, instead it resulted in Edward suddenly pulling the car off on the side of the road. His expression grim and serious as he turned to me.

"I would never, ever let anyone think that I am only with you because you 'trapped' me." He said fiercely. "I would shout from the rooftops how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, sweet, insightful and sexy woman to take to my bed each and every night." He continued his eyes stormy with emotions. His words almost bringing tears to my eyes.

I tried to look away from him to hide the raw emotions he was bringing to the surface, but he gently reached for my chin and eased my face so it looked at his.

"I promise when I am done, the whole world will know how lucky I am, and every guy will be wishing he had you in my place." He said. "And I will know," he said as he tapped his temple as if too remind me of h is ability…as if I could ever forget.

"Not that they would ever stand a chance." I said as I leaned in to kiss him, needing his touch to calm down the intense rush of love and possession he had just caused to flood forth from my heart at his declaration.

He slanted his body so his sensuous mouth aligned with mine and our lips met in a tender kiss that spoke volumes of our love for one another. As I pulled back, Edward wrapped an arm around me so I could snuggle into his side as he drove. He eased the car back onto the road and resumed our short journey to Forks High School.

We pulled into the familiar parking lot and Edward slipped into the parking space as if he were a professional driver. He asked me to wait as he slipped out of his seat and exited the car. I glanced through the windshield and saw Edward's brothers and sisters watching us, as well as the entire population of the school. Every face was trained in our direction as Edward came around the car and eased open my door.

He held out his hand for mine, and as soon as I was unbuckled, I obligingly slipped my warm hand into his cool one. The two created the perfect temperature. Edward helped me to my feet and I leaned into him as I got to my feet, the babies suddenly somersaulting in my belly, causing me to giggle. Edward smiled and reached down to tenderly stroke the side of my stomach, as he spoke to me softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked curiously.

"As I'll ever be." I whispered back, fully aware of our gawking audience. Edward leaned forward and kissed me once more for all to see, his lips claiming mine in a heated kiss that left me breathless. Then in a voice that would not be missed even if someone were hard of hearing he spoke.

"After you, Mrs. Cullen!" He exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N**

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to vote and to say that the voting is still going, so please take just a moment to pop over and vote for this story. It would mean so much to me…and it only take a few seconds to do it.**

**I was asked a very pertinent question, about how long this story is going to be…and to be honest I have no idea. I hope that doesn't turn anyone off of reading it. I try to update faithfully, and to keep it interesting …and a bit lemony…lol. But it is emerging as I write it. I have had no issues with writers block…nor will I as I have lots of ideas, but as I write things just seem to happen and the story creates itself. So I guess all I am saying is please just see it through, I think you'll enjoy it, no matter how long the journey.**

**This weeks recommendations are….(drumroll)**

**-Days Like This –written by Soft Ragoo -An amazing, all human fic about Pediatrician Edward who falls in love with new mom Bella. So sweet and I smile every time I find a chapter in my in box. **

**-Forevermore –written by Kismetian. This all human tale of love between a six year old Edward and Bella as they grown from children into adults will touch your heart.**

**Angel in the Attic- written by closettwilighter1 - I have recommended this one before. It is a vampire/human story about Edward seeing Alice's visions about his future mate Bella. He falls in love with the woman he sees and finally goes to search for her with unexpected, but amazing results.**

**Please check them out while your waiting for my next chapter…and remember to vote and Review!**

**Jennifer **


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

**News Alert**

**Unexpected Awakenings has been nominated for an award! Can you believe it? Well it's true, even if I can't. Please feel free to visit**

**Thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com (put a period in place of the (dot)…lol)**

**Or just google hidden star awards.**

**Please look for it under the heading 'Best Canon Story' I believe it is number 4. If you feel this story is worth it, I ask that you head over and vote for it. This is my first nomination and I am overwhelmed. Voting starts on September 20****th****, and ends on October 10****th****, 2010. Pease take the time to cast your vote as you can only vote once!**

This chapter is dedicated to Rimlis …I have never had such a long, awe inspiring review. You made my day and inspired me to write another chapter before the week was up :)

Chapter 51

Edward's POV

As I held Bella's hands and led her away from the car I delved into the minds around us….well actually it was more like I was flooded with thoughts from the entire population of the school. I must admit that I was rather shocked at the variety, and the harshness of some of the thoughts.

_So that was why he didn't ask anyone out, he was already getting what he wanted at home._

_I knew Bella Swan would put out._

_That whore, didn't anyone ever tell her to wait until she was married?_

_Man, I wonder if she is as good a lay as I think she would be?_

_I wish I was the one getting to sleep in his bed every night._

_It will never last._

_I'm shocked he married her, his parents must have made him._

_It's a shame to see two students with such potential become another teenaged statistic._

_They look so cute together._

_I didn't even know she was pregnant, she must be keeping in shape._

_I hope the two of them are really happy together._

I tried to tune out everyone's thoughts, they were all so negative and judgmental, but it was nice to see a few unbiased minds shining through. I wasn't surprised when I focused on the last mind I heard to see Lisa and Angela watching Bella and I with a smile on their faces.

I could hear them quietly talking as we walked up towards the school. They had been worried about Bella, and were happy to see her back and well. They were happier still to see me at her side, standing beside her and publicly acknowledging she was carrying my child to those around us…wait child. I guess that meant that no-one here at school knew we were expecting twins.

I possessively tightened my arm around Bella's waist as I heard some unsavory thoughts slip through my mind, causing me to feel sickened.

_I wonder what it would be like to screw a pregnant chick, maybe I could find out?_

_I heard pregnancy makes you horny, that bastard Cullen is reaping all the benefits. I wonder if Bella would let me scratch that itch for her, I bet I could make her feel so good. Even if she didn't want it at first I bet she would be happy when I was done._

I froze on the spot, growling lowly so that no one would hear, but my inner monster was raging. How dare someone think of touching Bella so intimately! She was mine! I turned on the spot and saw Mike standing there with a twisted look on his face, his crony Tyler staring at Bella with an unhealthy gleam in his eyes. As if she sensed my intent to kill them, Alice flew to my side and placed a hand on my arm. She gently slipped herself between Bella and I, talking to my wife brightly about plans for prom.

I slipped from their side as Alice talked to Bella, and I stormed towards Mike Newton and his ape like friend as they lounged by the side of the school.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to remember that we were in a public, human place.

"Nope, just admiring the view." Tyler said wagging his eyebrows suggestively as he watched Bella walk with Alice. His thoughts were gut twisting.

_Admiring the view and imagining her screaming my name as I force myself into her soft, tight …_

Before the train of thought could be completed I shoved him against the brick wall of the school and growled in a not so human manner.

"I swear, Crowley. If I find you and your Neanderthal friend here so much as looking at my WIFE… the way you just were, I will personally make it so you will never…ever be able to get your pathetic, pinky sized pricks up again. Do you hear me? "

Mike Newton was petrified and his thoughts showed he believed every word I said. In his head he was silently hoping he wouldn't urinate in his pants because he was that afraid of me. But Crowley didn't seem to take me seriously. I could tell from his thoughts that he sensed something about me he should be afraid of, but for some reason he was ignoring his common sense.

"I'm not kidding Crowley," I hissed as I leaned into his ear so only he would hear me. "My dad is a doctor and her dad is a cop. If you try anything I will break you and no one will ever be able to put you back together again."

It seemed as if my words hit home this time, or that his tirade of inappropriate thoughts has been staunched. I leaned back and smiled at them both as I released Tyler from my grasp.

"Do we have an understanding now boys?" I asked as I brushed off Tyler's coat much more roughly than I needed to, causing him to wince in pain. The boys nodded their heads in unison and I smiled.

"As long as you know I always keep my word." I said in a falsely cheery voice as I moved away from them, anxious to catch up to Bella after hearing such thoughts from people who would see her every day. It was disturbing to see that even in such a small population of people, there were two such sick and twisted minds.

I slipped to my love's side as quickly as possible without raising suspicions, never had I been so glad and yet so unhappy to have to gift I possessed. Bella gave me a questioning look as I took my place beside once more. She glanced back from the way I had come seeing Tyler and Mike slip away from the crowd near the parking lot.

"Did you get your chance so soon?" She asked with a soft smile, referring to my desire to rub the ring she wore in Mike Newton's face.

"Yes, but it wasn't nearly as amusing as I expected it to be." I told her honestly without saying anything about the confrontation to make her worry. I would never lie to Bella again, but I also wasn't willing to tell her things simply to cause her to worry and possibly put the babies in harm's way.

I heard Alice's thoughts as she drifted back to Jasper's side.

_Don't worry brother dear, she didn't see you nearly push Tyler through the brick wall…though I do think you will need to watch out for Tyler…I think a time may come when he needs a reminder of what you just said._

It was very difficult not to roar out in frustration when Bella was nearby. In order to protect her I would go out of my way to make sure that Tyler kept his distance. I gently eased an arm across Bella's back so my hand lingered protectively on the side of her burgeoning waist. My eyes darted around the room matching thoughts to faces.

Bella was blissfully unaware of the looming danger as we entered the school, flanked by our family. As we made our way past the office I heard the thoughts of the principle as he prepared to come out to greet us.

_There they are now, I suppose I should go out and say something, maybe it will set the tone for the students if I do it first. I bet that would please Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen._

His portly frame rounded the doorway as he approached us to do his official meet and greet.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said in an overly loud voice drawing even more attention to us than we had already had. "We are so glad you are able to rejoin us here, I am happy to hear that you are feeling better Mrs. Cullen." He added thoughtfully. I smiled at his attempts to make us feel welcomed, and promptly decided I would have to make sure Carlisle knew he had taken him seriously when they had spoken this morning.

Bella blushed in embarrassment as he singled her out for his attentions, and she laid her head against my shoulder as if it would help her escape..

"I am feeling much better, thank you for your concern." She said softly as he intently stared at her. His gaze was serious that it seemed to be making Bella uncomfortable. Only I knew that he was worried about what would happen to the carpet in the library if her water were to break there.

His thoughts made it easier for me to lighten up my mood, not that I would ever let down my guard when it came to those unfeeling imbeciles, but I wanted to be calmer for Bella and I was now able to do that thanks to his inconsequential fears. Alice stood near watching us quizzically, not knowing what I was hearing with my gift. I shook my head to indicate she would have to wait, which only made her pout, causing me to smile even more.

Bella seemed to realize that something was up, and she became irritated, that allowed her to focus on something other than being embarrassed. She thanked the principal and began to walk off grabbing my hand to be sure I followed along. It was nice to relieve the tension we were all feeling, even if it meant I would have to deal with an irritated Bella.

Once we were out of the principal's sight Bella rounded on me immediately.

"Okay, tell me…what's so funny? I know you Edward, and I am obviously missing out on something!" She demanded, her lip pouting out deliciously, begging me to take it into my mouth.

"Nothing love," I explained quickly to sooth her. "It is just that the principle is afraid you're going to ruin the carpets in the library if your water breaks." I quipped leaning into kiss her mouth that was now open in surprise at hearing what I knew. I could feel that she was indignant from the knowledge, but her body was reacting to my lips against hers, and suddenly she was kissing me passionately in return, all her anger melting away as her hot lips fought to find purchase against my cool ones.

"Ummm, I think you two should head off to class before you make it triplets in front of the whole school." Emmett said with a chuckle as he pulled Rose close with an adoring look. I could tell from his thoughts he was trying his hardest to behave so Rose wouldn't be upset with him.

Rose chuckled at him and they headed off in the direction of their classes. Alice and Jasper followed their lead doing the same as Alice mentally reminded me that we would have class in only a few moments. I walked along, Bella following me holding my hand, still breathless from our kiss. At my locker I grabbed the books we would need, refusing to let Bella carry any.

We made our way to class, thankfully starting out in Biology, the class we had first had together. I wasn't excited that Bella would have classes without me today, and I also was being quickly reminded how much I disliked not being able to read Bella's mind. How would I know if anyone was bothering her?

I gently gripped her hand and tried to remind myself that we had far more serious worries then hormonal teenagers with the Volturi almost on our doorstep. We slipped into class amidst a flurry of whispers and took our seats at the table in the back of the classroom.

Lauren and Jessica watched us with dagger filled glances. As always Jessica quickly became lost in a fantasy world. Her thoughts disgusted me. She had the audacity to imagine herself in Bella's place, her belly round with my child, and I swear I vomited venom into my mouth at the thought. I had to turn to look at Bella's loveliness to banish the horrid image from my mind.

_I wonder if he would still want her if she lost the baby? If it's even his…._

The thought was heavy with Lauren's mental tenor. I knew many of the mental voices here at Forks High due to being subjected to the numerous female fantasies before and after Bella's arrival. Each voice held a specific cadence, and while Jessica's was all over the place, full of teenaged thoughts and wishes, Lauren's was loaded with angst and loathing…for everything.

She always hung out with Jessica and acted as a supporter to her wants, but being able to read her mind I knew she really could care less about her so called friend. She wanted to be with me, or one of my brothers. She had hoped that as the last single Cullen that she had a chance to snag me with her womanly wiles. More like her nasty attitude and spiteful demeanor, the thought was repugnant.

Now seeing that I was not only paired up, but married with a child on the way, she was seeing red. The teacher set everyone to work in groups comparing the cellular structure of onions, a task that had most of the children complaining. Bella set to the assignment getting things ready as students milled about searching for partners.

"Lauren, Jessica. Why don't you two join us?" I asked causing Bella to burst into a sudden coughing fit as she turned around in a flash, fast even for a human.

The two girls came over eyeing me warily, and Bella disdainfully as they laid their books on the table. Bella looked at me as if I had lost the last remaining bits of my sanity, but I was trying to set the girls straight. They sat down in two chairs that faced ours and began to write the date half heartedly.

"So, Bella...I hear you're pregnant!" Jessica blurted out as she stared at Bella openly.

Bella glanced at me, then at Lauren and Jessica, unsure of what to do, so she merely nodded before she moved one hand up protectively over the roundness of her belly. It was almost as if she wished to shield our children from the foul characters of the girls across from her at the table. I saw their eyes follow her hand and I felt the jealousy well up in both of their thoughts. Well it's now or never, I thought as I placed a hand over Bella's, curling my fingers around her hand to reassure her.

"I am so lucky that she got pregnant." I said in a serious tone as I sat watching both girls eyes turn on me, their eyebrows raised in curiosity while Bella's furrowed in confusion. "I have been courting her forever, begging for her to marry me. I was starting to think she would never say yes. But thankfully the baby changed her mind and she decided to be accept. It's a good thing too, or I would have died from a broken heart. I never would have wanted anyone else. It was my Bella or a lonely, loveless life." I said gazing at Bella with what I hoped was the most love struck expression.

_Wow, he has got it bad! I guess it's a good thing he got her, look at the way he looks at her…_

Jessica's thoughts rang out in my head.

_I wish someone would look at me like that!_

She continued suddenly replacing me in her head with the next guy she thought was reasonably handsome. I suppressed a chuckle at how easily she moved on.

_Well…I guess that answers that. Baby or no baby he would want her. What a lucky bitch!_

Lauren complained in her mind.

After the initial discomfort everyone settled down to do the work. I tried to focus on the monotonous task ignoring Jessica's new fantasies about some guy in her gym class as she doodled on her binder and Lauren's inner tangent about how unfair her life was.

The class wrapped up with Lauren still continuing to look at Bella with deep set resentment, but Jessica was happily chattering away, asking us if we knew if the baby was a boy or a girl. I didn't answer as I wasn't sure if Bella wanted to share the news with the general public yet. She glanced at me and shrugged before looking back at Jessica.

"Actually, Jessica. It's both." Bella said with a soft smile on her face as she tenderly traced her fingers over her belly, unconsciously weaving intricate patterns with her fingertips.

Lauren's look turned dangerous. Her thoughts that had been angry became much darker.

_Rub it in, why should she get everything when I have nothing. What does she have that I don't? I like to see how lucky she was if I messed up that pretty face of hers._

It seemed that she was unable to keep her thoughts contained in the warped walls of her mind.

"Stupid lucky bitch." Lauren muttered.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing at Lauren. I was sure she had heard every word. "Do you have a problem Lauren?" Bella asked, her voice low and dangerous. It sent a nervous shiver through my chest.

Lauren looked directly at Bella, staring hard at her as if sizing her up.

"Actually I do have a problem," Lauren replied. "And you're it. Where do you get off traipsing in here and just like that scooping up one of the few hot, single guys here. You realize he is probably only with you because you put out and got knocked up. Edward is obviously too much of a gentleman to leave you! What did you do chase him here? Did you ever think that maybe he came here to get away from you?" Lauren snapped at her quietly across the table.

Bella's eyes widened and then narrowed as she leaned across the table towards Lauren.

"Where do I get off? Ha! I will tell you exactly where I 'get off' as you said. I get off in Edward's arms, over and over again, if you must know. I get off on his talented mouth, his magical fingers and his long, hard, powerful body being buried deep inside me as we show each other how much we love one another. As for our babies, you can ask Edward about them and whether they are his, and whether he ran away. You see, some of us kept our legs closed until the perfect man came along." Bella said in a clear voice only loud enough for Lauren and Jessica to hear.

"Oh and Lauren… I am shocked you even know what a word like traipsing means. I would have thought you were too busy trying to make other people's lives hell to actually learn a word like that." Just as Bella finished her tirade leaving Lauren red faced and silent, both mentally and physically, the bell rang freeing us from class.

Bella didn't even grace Lauren with a backward glance as she slipped her hand in mine and headed for the classroom door. I was stunned to hear my shy, sweet Bella speak so openly about our love and our lovemaking, but more than surprised I was incredibly aroused. I could feel the tightening of my jeans as

I relived every word that had come out of her mouth. My mouth…my hands…being deep inside her. I groaned as I felt the pulsing of my length in my pants as my body swelled and grew with my desire. I wanted Bella, to make her 'get off' as Lauren had so crudely put it with my mouth pressed firmly against her slick folds as my tongue sought out the hard bundle of nerves that gave her so much pleasure.

I was just about to show Bella how much I wanted her and to beg her to join me for an interlude between classes when Alice caught my attention by calling my name mentally.

_Edward? _ Her voiced rang out.

_Edward? It's the Volturi,…they've arrived._

**Please review!**

**Jennifer**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M **

**News Alert**

**Unexpected Awakenings has been nominated for an award! Can you believe it? Well it's true, even if I can't. Please feel free to visit**

**Thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com (put a period in place of the (dot)…lol)**

**Or just google hidden star awards.**

**Please look for it under the heading 'Best Canon Story' I believe it is number 4. If you feel this story is worth it, I ask that you head over and vote for it. This is my first nomination and I am overwhelmed. Voting starts on September 20****th****, and ends on October 10****th****, 2010. Pease take the time to cast your vote as you can only vote once!**

Chapter 52

Bella's POV

"Love, Alice just informed me that the Volturi have arrived, they are at the house now…we should leave." Edward told me quietly in my ear.

I reached into my bag pulling out one of the tomato drinks Rose had packed and I thought about this latest bit on news as I shook it and took a drink. Edward's nose wrinkled as he sniffed.

"That bad?" I asked worried that the smell of the blood might be noticeable.

"Bad, yes, but not how you think. The scent of the tomato is repugnant!" Edward replied sticking out his tongue to feign disgust.

I wrinkled my nose at him and guzzled the drink as quickly as I could. I felt energized as soon as I had finished it. I turned to Edward as he was gathering our things and putting them into his backpack.

"We should stay." I said simply, waiting for him to look at me. I could feel the waves of anxiety rolling off him without having Jasper's ability to aid me. Edward spun in his seat.

They are there with Carlisle…right now. They will expect us to come…" He began, but I held a finger up to his lips to silence him.

Edward did exactly as I expected, stilling his lips at once, not wanting to risk his sharp teeth coming into contact with my fragile skin. His hand reached up to still mine, kissing the tip of my finger tenderly before gently moving it away from his mouth.

"We need to keep up appearances, and running home the moment they make their appearance would not accomplish that. If we stay at school and go through the normal day then we would arrive home seeming all the more like we are doing what we claim to be!" I whispered to him emphatically.

Edward froze momentarily, and I suspected he might be conferring with Alice about my idea.

"Alice said it might put them off initially to have been made to wait, but they will have to agree that we are putting on a believable performance for the human population, and thus have nothing to argue about." Edward informed me as soon as his silent conversation had ended.

I got out of my chair and made my way to study hall thankful that I would have one more period with Alice before I had to face the hordes on my own. I still wasn't sure where I had gotten the gumption to talk to Lauren the way I had. I had only acted that way once before when Tanya was watching Edward and I through his window as we made love.

Something about the threat I felt from other woman when it came to Edward brought out another side of me that I was not to proud of, but a side that always won and claimed her territory, I felt like an animal.

Edward paced by my side, casting sidelong glances as we went, sometimes at me, and sometimes at the people we were passing. I could tell from the look on his face whether they were thinking about us or not. Every time Edward seemed to hear a thought about us he slowed and stiffened almost imperceptibly, but it was enough for me to notice the change.

As we neared the library Emmett was coming out with a book in hand. He stopped to say hi.

"Modern Science for a Modern World?" Edward questioned, his eyes glancing at the book Emmett held. "Is your teacher aware that that book was published in 1980?" Edward said with a small laugh. "So much for modern."

"Hey, don't bash the eighties, they had the best shirts!" Emmett said with a sour expression. "Not to mention some of the best singers and actors ever!" Emmett scolded Edward, his face serious.

"Really?" Edward said raising an eyebrow, and what singers and actors would that be?" Edward asked, an amused expression on his face.

"Madonna, George Michael and Arnold Schwarzenegger!" Emmet proclaimed with a triumphant look on his face. "I don't care what you say but songs about sex, and girls who convince other girls to wear less clothing are tops on my list! I don't have time to argue with you since you don't like good music or t.v anyway, All you listen to is people who can't even remember the words to the song their playing!" Emmett said.

Edward looked confused for a moment, and I understood his confusion. What did Emmett mean about people who couldn't remember the words? He saw our confusion and sighed.

"You know those guys who play the piano, but who don't sing… they can't remember the words, so they just play the music. I bet they never even learned the words." Emmett said emphatically. "Look I have to go, but don't worry…I'll be back!" Emmett proclaimed in a very amped up rendition of the Terminator.

He had barely passed from the hallway before Edward began to laugh. Emmett was priceless, and always good for lightening up any situation. Edward and I made our way into the library, moving past occupied tables until we found two seats together. Edward was helping me catch up on assignments I had missed while I was sick. Thankfully I hadn't gotten too far behind since I was usually ahead of my assignments.

We had been sitting for a short time when Edward growled slightly near my ear, low enough that no one else would have heard. I turned to see Lauren walking towards us flanked by a few other girls that looked unfamiliar to me. Her usual accomplice, Jessica, was nowhere to be seen.

"There she is girls, our very own small town whore!" Lauren announced cattily.

I felt as if ice water had been poured down my back, causing goose bumps to rise up on my arms. I didn't bother to rise from my seat. I could hear the shifting of seats, and the rustling of coats that indicated the fact that we had a large, yet quiet, audience.

Edward hissed loudly and stood, pushing his chair back so powerfully that it fell to the ground.

"I think, Lauren, that you owe _my wife_, an apology!" He snarled, trying to be as gentlemanly as he could, though I was sure he was hard pressed to do so, even with his upbringing.

Lauren turned to me, smirking slightly before suddenly exclaiming.

"I'm sorry that you're a small town whore , Bella." My mouth fell open in shock. Surely she, a girl who had a known reputation for being an easy score, was not insulting me. The crowd of girls that followed her had smiles on their faces, and I realized that these were girls who were just trying to get into her good graces to be the next Jessica.

"Let me tell you what I think," A new, yet very clear voice rang out. "That you are the last one to be calling anyone a whore, Lauren Mallory. How many guys have you slept with? Oh wait you probably can't count that high with your shoes on." I turned to look at a very stern faced Lisa, who stood side by side with Angela. Their arms full of books indicating that Lauren had just interrupted their studying.

"Do you know what I think, Lisa?" Angela turned her head to her friend and asked.

"What would that be, Ang?" Lisa replied smoothly, looking at her friend with a curious expression.

"I think that Lauren should have an S.T.D medication named especially for her, since I am sure her lady bits have seen more action then an electric bull at a country bar!" Angela said emphatically as she turned back to Lauren and narrowed her eyes.

"I also think, "She said harshly, "That anyone who hangs out with her to get popular is more likely to get herpes!" She said as she looked at the girls who had started to back away from Lauren, leaving her without her support.

"I agree Ang." Lisa intoned. "I also think that Edward was right when he said that you owe h_is wife _an apology. Seeing as she is married to him and carrying his children, and you are nothing but a loud mouthed, jealous, indignant, disease ridden skank! Now why don't you crawl back into the whole you came out of!" Lisa added, her voice heavy with vehemence.

I watched in silent shock as Lauren turned on her heel and stomped, fuming out of the doors, earning herself a reprimand from the librarian for being too noisy. I had never been very close to girls around me since they seemed to shallow and vain. I had always had my books and school work to keep me busy, but at this moment I felt a connection with the two girls that stood only a few feet away from me, a connection that I had never felt with any of the other human females I had known.

I rose to my feet in a rush, determined to thank them, but as I got to my feet I unbalanced and I toppled into them both causing us to fall to the floor. I expected the impact, but it never came, instead much to my dismay I found myself face down, about a quarter of an inch off the ground on an invisible cushion of air.

A small sound of dismay was just escaping my lips when Edward's firm arms wrapped around me, pulling me safely to my feet. My eyes were wide as I gazed at him in worry. My eyes darting from the ground to the two girls who were disentangling themselves from one another. My gaze met Edward's and he shook his head slightly as if to inform me that they and any others in the library hadn't noticed what he and I had.

I awkwardly apologized and bent to help them get to their feet apologizing for being even more un coordinated now that I was pregnant. Both girls were righting themselves and smiling at me, and both began placating me at the same time.

"It's okay, Bella." Angela began.

"Really, don't worry about it." Lisa began at the same time which caused all three of us to break into giggles.

As everyone regained firm footing on the floor the girls explained how worried they had been when I had disappeared from school. They knew Edward would look out for me since I was never far from his side, and since he was absent from school to. They hated the catty rumors Lauren had been trying to spread all morning, though they were happy to see that Jessica was no longer at her side.

Edward and I promised that they would see us around much more now that the babies were doing well and I was feeling better. We chatted about inconsequential things for a few moments before Edward politely reminded me that we had to meet up with Alice before our next class.

I knew we hadn't had anything arranged, but that we needed to talk to the family about this newly discovered power that the babies had almost revealed in public. We bid them goodbye and headed out of the library the same way we had come. Jasper and Alice met us at the door, and soon Rose and Emmett appeared as well.

"So… it seems that the babies are keeping secrets from us." Alice chirped excitedly.

"I have no idea what the babies are doing." I said in a hushed tone as I watched the faces of our family. Rose looked interested, while Emmett looked positively gleeful. I could only imagine the random thoughts going through his head.

"I think that maybe Edward and I should head home early after all…just to be sure that the babies aren't going to try any new tricks today." I said calmly as I noticed Alice's face grow worried. "The rest of you should stay, so no one suspects anything." I added before continuing.

"I can just say my stomach is acting up at the beginning of my next class and asked to be excused. I can have Edward paged in his class. Alice do you see anything happening if we do that?" I asked wondering if this would be a good choice.

Alice shuffled us aside into a dead end hall before allowing herself to look at our futures. Her small frame settled with a deep sigh as it went rigid, her eyes becoming unfocused. Jasper wrapped his arms comfortingly around her waist and pulled her as close as she could as he murmured so quietly I couldn't hear a word. I knew he was speaking words of love to his mate to help keep her grounded. I could feel the love and reassurance that he sent out to her as she succumbed to her trance like state.

It was only a few moments before she trembled slightly, her eyes focusing once more on our faces as we watched her intently.

"I say it's a go!" She said with a smile.

**I hope everyone takes the time to review. Thank you to all new reviewers who have caught up with the story**

**Jennifer**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is rated M.**

**A/N at the bottom**

**Chapter 53**

Edward's POV

I waited patiently in my next class wanting to hear over the P.A system that I was needed at the office. Actually to be honest with myself I was as impatient as possible. I had just seen my wife…my mate slip to the floor only to hover above the ground on a cushion of air that kept her delicate form from impacting against the rock hard floor.

My mind had immediately left behind all of the less trivial worries that had plagued me when I saw that once again my children had manifested a new power…this time practically in front of a room full of people. If this charade was going to work, I would have to stay as close to Bella as possible to keep her from putting herself at risk. I know she was currently blaming her innate clumsy movements, but really if the babies were capable of so many different things then almost anything could cause them to react…a rouge snowball, a slip on an icy walk way, anything really.

This would take fierce determination on all of our parts, each of us watching out for Bella even during the most menial of activities. Only at home with our family would she be free to move about unencumbered by familial restraints. I raked my fingers through my hair, hating being away from her for even a moment.

_Edward, Jasper is worried about you, you need to calm yourself down…_

Alice's thoughts ran through my head. I knew she was trying to sooth me, but only one thing would do that…Bella…my Bella. I needed her, her intoxicating scent, her searing warmth…only having her safe by my side, her hand in mine would allow this feeling of anxiety to wash from my mind.

"Miss. Moirs?" A crackling of electricity resounded around the room as the P.A. burst into life.

"Yes?" The portly woman at the front of the room questioned calmly as she ceased writing on the chalk board, placing a finger to her lips to quiet the students who had taken to talking.

"Could you have Mr. Cullen, please report to the office?" The static laden voice of Mrs. Cope asked.

"Will do…"The teacher answered. "Mr. Cullen, it appears you are needed at the office." She said as she waved her hand in the direction of the door. I didn't bother to acknowledge her with words, instead I raced for the door grabbing my bag in the process, trying not to run too fast to be humanly possible.

I slipped through the doorway and was at the office in mere seconds, having carefully scanned the halls to be sure no one would see me. I walked into the office to find Bella waiting in a row of chairs just outside of the principal's office, the principal sat at her side, his face the picture of concern as he kept asking her questions.

"Are you sure you're fine…should I call an ambulance?" I could tell from his thoughts that he was petrified that something might happen to her while she was at the school and that her father would hunt him down.

"Bella, love?" I asked softly, not sure what she had said, but wanting to show the right amount of concern for the situation.

Bella looked up, relief flooding her features. I was sure she had dreaded every moment she had had to sit through the principal's undivided attention.

"Edward!" She exclaimed jumping up easily, before her eyes widened and she winked at me, slowing down and holding her stomach. "I think we need to go home, I'm not feeling well." She added half-heartedly.

I nodded and held out my hand for hers, the feeling of her fingers as they slid into mine was almost as erotic as it was soothing, and I had to force myself not to groan at the sensation. Bella slid her other hand under my arm and leaned into my bicep her nose grazing against the fabric of my shirt. I knew she was just trying to hide from the attention she was getting, but I couldn't help thinking of how it would feel if there was no fabric separating her skin from mine.

We headed out without a sound, I nodded at the principal and he watched us as we departed, swallowing repeatedly in his nervous state. I quickly realized that we also had much to be nervous about, we were heading home to head into the lion's den, our house over run with members of the Volturi.

This visit had so many things to cause us worry. We had to beware of the Volturi discovering that Charlie knew our families secret. We had to keep the Quileute's tribe and their powers a secret, and to top that short, but very crucial list we had to get the Volturi to see that the children Bella carried were unique and a blessing to our kind.

Bella seemed to sense my feelings as we approached the car, and she watched me with tender, concerned eyes. I tried to smile lightly for her, but I wasn't sure if she believed me. I opened the door for her, and made sure she was settled before I made my way to the driver side and slipped in beside her.

I started the car and we drove towards home, with me trying to fill Bella in on each member of the guard. I told her of Aro's ability to read her every thought, each thought that she had ever had, and the fact that unlike me, he had to touch the person's hand. I described the ability Marcus had to sense bonds, a gift that might actually work in our favor. I explained that Caius, though not gifted per say was a talented mind in battle strategies with a penchant for killing were wolves, a fact that seemed to make Bella queasy.

Next I moved on to describing the members of the guard, and the ability that each of them had. I described Jane and Alec and their un-paralleled skills to inflict pain and deprivation on their victims. I also made sure to explain to her that their appearances were deceiving, and that she should know they enjoyed inflicting the powers they had on others. With each description Bella's lips drew tighter and her brow furrowed as if she were in the deepest level of concentration.

"If they find out about Charlie knowing, or the wolves…they would kill them…wouldn't they?" Bella asked, her voice soft with worry.

I nodded unable to say much more. Bella continued to ask questions about each member as we drew closer to home mile by mile. When we came to the point that we would be getting close enough that others would soon begin to hear I looked at Bella and told her. She bit her lower lip and nodded her head to let me know she had head.

Not being able to hear Bella sometimes drove me to distraction as her mind seemed to be the most fascinating place that I would ever wish to delve into and yet no matter how many hours I spent trying…wishing to get a glimpse of her psyche, I always met with the silence of her mind. It was frustrating…and yet somehow enticing.

The silence that fell over the car as we drove the final distance to the house was unnerving. Making our way silently up the winding and slightly over grown driveway. As the house came into view I felt Bella's hand tighten against mine, though the pressure she exerted felt muted against my granite skin. I looked ahead to see what had caused her anxiety. There on the porch stood an intimidating array of vampires, their red eyes glaring out at us as I pulled the car into its familiar place near the large porch.

I released the seatbelt that I only wore to placate Bella before leaning forward to kiss her tenderly on the brow.

_Aww, look at that Edward is playing with his food! _ A sharp female voice made its way into my mind.

Damn that Jane. I hissed and strove to ignore the other thoughts that came at me directly from those sitting like statues at the front of our house. I got out of the car and went over to Bella's side opening her door to help her out. My protective impulses now in over drive as danger surrounded the woman I loved.

_I can see why he might want to dally with that one…_the hard tone of Demeitri rang through my mind, his mental tone much like his vocal one. I refused to look at them, instead focusing on Bella and the way she carried herself, stiff yet determined. She stayed by my side as we rounded the car and approached the porch her eyes searching ahead, and refusing to turn away from the crimson glares that met hers.

_She smells so delectable…are you sure you're not just saving her for later Edward?_ Alec mocked causing me to growl as I reacted to him suggesting I might hurt my mate.

"Edward! Bella! Come inside and greet our guests!" Carlisle's voice rang out calmly from within the house.

"Coming, father." I responded brightly before I hissed too lowly for Bella to hear." I will happily join our company inside while the garbage lingers outside."

My comment struck a chord causing them to issue a chorus of growls at me. I felt Bella shiver beside me.

_At least when real vampires are around you little pet knows to be afraid. _Felix thought as he licked his lips when Bella passed by him as we made our way into the house. I cringed as he smelled her fragrant aroma and mentally imagined himself feeding from her as he took pleasure forcibly from her body.

"Stop!" I growled snapping my teeth at him as we passed snapping him out of his daydream with a sick little smile playing on his cruel lips. I tightened my hold on Bella trying to wrap myself around her petite frame as we passed the throng of irritated vampires.

I happily closed the door behind me to cut off the view of their faces even if their thoughts were able to follow me through the heavy woodwork.

_Let the fun begin…_Felix intoned as Jane and her brother simultaneously complained about having to wait outside with what they deemed the more common vampires.

I made my way through the hall, each step bringing us closer to the peaceful thoughts of my father, the worried concern of my mother and the questioning thoughts of the vampires who had come to meet us. Bella moved with me, each step she took bringing her closer to the possible end of her short, vivacious life if those who awaited us so choose. But I tensed at the thought knowing that I would die for her, as would most of my family, and no matter what the outcome we would do it together, fighting for what we loved and what we believed in.

The final step that took us into the living room brought us into their line of sight. I could read Esme's relieved thoughts as she saw that Bella appeared to be fine, as I am sure she was wondering about our sudden arrival a few hours before schedule.

A mental voice crowded into my thoughts as I turned to face the trio of men who had come to judge us.

_I hear the heartbeats…just as Carlisle described them…_

**Important A/N: I will be away for almost two weeks, and I am unsure what sort of internet access I will have until I get back as I am not even sure where I will be staying when I am halfway across the country …on my own… away from my husband. This trip will be the most stressful thing I have ever done in my life, and I am shaking with the nerves from it, so I am hoping to be able to write to provide myself with the calming influence I get from writing. I promise to try not to make you wait for too long.**

**Jennifer**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**Well I am back home again, and I am jumping back into it, don't expect there to be any more delays like that as I hope to be done this story before I travel again. :)**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I feel awful for not having ttaken time to respond, but I am responding now by giving you a new chapter….is that an acceptable apology?**

Chapter 54

Bella's POV

I felt Edward's hand curl around the curve of my waist, his fingers settling into the gentle slope there that seemed to gradually disappear with each passing day. His stance seemed to change as he looked ahead of us and I let my eyes follow the path that his had burned across the room, settling on the three very distinctive men sitting side by side on the large couch of the Cullen's living room.

My eyes flitted from one face to the next , refusing to focus on their crimson colored eyes as their gazes bore down upon me. The first face seemed angry and irritated, his features twisted into a mask of dislike, while the next seemed to be a mask of calm indifference. The third face watched me intently, but the eyes of this man flitted from me to Edward then to Carlisle and Esme before returning to Edward and I once more.

I felt Edward as he shifted his body, molding himself to my side as he tried to gently shift me away from the unnerving eyes that watched us. For the first time I wished I had Edward's ability to read minds, if only to know what he heard from them that was making him so uncomfortable.

I leaned into him, letting my head rest against his marble shoulder, knowing that we both would gain some comfort from the additional connection. The tension in the room was palatable, the emotions cloying in their intensity, but I didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer in my head to protect my family from the possible wrath these intruders could inflict before I spoke out loud.

"I am honored to meet you, esteemed leaders of the Volturi. I know you have traveled a great distance to be here to judge our family. I hope you will find our family worthy of the trust you have placed in all of your kind, and that you will see that the Cullen's have done everything to maintain the secret of you and your kin." I said softly bowing my head in respect.

The dark haired man on the right narrowed his eyes as he glared at me, his hatred written on every feature of his face. I noticed the vampire to the extreme other side lean sideways to whisper to the vampire located in the central position of the couch.

"How dare this...this…human speak of the laws that this family has so blatantly disregarded." He hissed turning to the man in the center. The calm figure seemed more stone like then the rest, his features were serene and unmoving except for his eyes which seemed to follow every detail in the room at once.

"Caius, be calm my brother." The man spoke softly as the third figure still whispered in his ear. "As It seems… according to our brother Marcus, young Edward had no choice but to reveal his true nature to this human…she is his mate. They have sealed their bond with a true joining. Marcus can see it just by looking at them." He explained to his aggravated couch companion.

"Impossible!" The first hissed again. "She is human…he is vampire…they are food and nothing more. If it were a true mating she would not have survived it!" He growled looking at me in distaste.

The third, and previously quiet male spoke up, his voice melodic it is timbre.

"You dare question what I see, brother?" He asked humorlessly. "You ask whether or not I can see the spiritual strings that bind them together? Would you like me to explain to you how they not only connect the two, as proof of the consummated bond, but how they weave throughout the two, especially through the body of the female and the unborn beings that she carries?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The central man, who I realized must be Aro, turned to the formerly quiet male and held out his hand to his brother who placed his palm without hesitation into that of Aro. Edward had explained to me how Aro's gift worked and I knew that he must be searching his brother's memories for proof of what he said. His eyes closed for a brief moment and his face became as still as stone, a frozen monument on Esme's sofa.

His brother's continued to stare at me, one in anger and one out of what seemed to be curiosity. It felt like hours had passed, when it truly seemed to be only a minute or so of the deafening silence we had to endure.

"He speaks the truth." Aro said his voice sure and calm as his eyes opened once more. "That means young Edward has truly found his mate in this human….something that has never been seen before, in my thousands of years on earth." He exclaimed as his eyes narrowed at me, his expression quizzical.

"Child…Come to me!" Aro commanded, extending his hand in my direction.

It was a clear order, and my eyes flew to Edward's face seeking his input on what I should do.

Edward nodded his head and urged me forward, moving with me when I finally took a reluctant step forward. He was still refusing to move away from my side, and I was thankful for his comforting presence. As I neared Aro he impatiently waved his hand, as if to tell me to hurry myself along, but even then I gave my hand over in an excruciatingly slow fashion, leaning away from him into Edward's firm chest as I did so.

I felt his cold hand as it enveloped mine and I felt nothing but dread as his grasp tightened against my skin. I was suddenly very aware of how gentle Edward must be with me for Aro's very touch hurt my skin as his fingers dug into my flesh with bruising firmness.

I inhaled deeply as I tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but suddenly the pressure lessened and I saw a smile spread across his eerie features.

"It is as you said Carlisle….she is….silent…even to me….how curious. She is mentally mute….have any of your families other gifts had any effect on her?" He asked Carlisle, seeming to forget that I was less than two feet away, and quite able to speak for myself.

"Jasper's gift and Alice's as well both still seem to work." I answered him directly even though he had not addressed me.

"And Edward's have no effect at all…hmm. I wonder what powers she would possess as an immortal." Aro mused still without actually speaking to me.

I felt my ire increase and Edward must have sensed the fact that I was becoming irritated as he spoke up as well.

"Bella can tell you what does and what does not affect her. She knows her mind better than any of us." He said emphasizing his words to make his point. Aro raised an eyebrow at Edward in amusement.

"And young Edward is bound to her until her end?" He said snickering in amusement.

This time it was not me who became upset, but my handsome young mate. He rounded on the men in front of him with a snarl, pushing me gently, yet firmly behind him, causing my hand to fall from Aro's grasp.

"How dare you!" Edward snarled as sound exploded around us. Everything changed in the blink of an eye, and suddenly Carlisle and Esme were on either side of me as a snarling Felix faced Edward flanked by the other vampires from outside. The trio of men looked on with amused glances as a confrontation began before them.

"She is my mate, and I will not have you besmirching her verbally or in your thoughts. If you have a problem with her then you are free to leave our home!" Edward said with a growl that I felt through my bones.

Felix and Demetri shifted closer, their teeth gnashing as they stalked Edward with purpose. I felt Esme's gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked in her direction only to see my concern reflected in her eyes. This was her family too.

Aro rose from his feet then, sweeping aside his long flowing dressings, to allow his feet to move unfettered by the fabric.

"Ahh, Young Edward. I did not mean to insult the beautiful Isabella." Aro said in a jovial tone. "I merely meant to comment on her tenacity. Even the most beautiful woman can be a handful to deal with. I am sure being human makes it doubly troublesome. Please calm yourself. I did not mean to offend and if you do not stand down I will not be responsible for the actions of my guardsmen." He added, his voice no longer holding a buoyant note.

Edward remained tense, and fearing the worse I reached for him, gripping his shoulders with my hands.

"Please…Edward." I whispered, knowing they all would hear, but wishing they couldn't.

I wasn't sure whether it was my words, or my touch but Edward responded by turning and wrapping an arm around me, lifting me against him and taking a step backwards. His shoulders were less tense, but his actions still clearly stated his intentions to protect me.

"I see having a human mate does not lessen the strength of his bonding. I am impressed." Marcus commented from behind Aro.

"Though it must make it dreadfully boring." Caius commented. "How he must have to hold himself back just to touch her, surely it cannot be as fulfilling as it would be with a vampire as his mate." Caius added in a bored tone.

Edward growled slightly causing me to shiver against him.

"What happens between me and my mate, is for our eyes and ears only!" Edward hissed clearly restraining himself from lashing out.

I could tell from the cruel expressions that the other vampires must have been thinking some pretty lewd thoughts as his skin shuddered beneath my soothing ministrations. He was wanting to lash out to protect me, but I refused to let him endanger himself.

Aro took another step forward, and his guards moved out of his way as if by an unseen force as he did. He held his hand out to Edward who stood glaring at him in return. Aro gazed at him steadily, and Edward met his crimson gaze with his unwavering golden one.

"Then show me." Aro said. I was unsure if it was a request or a command.

Edward paused, glancing at me with eyes full of love before he raised his hand, palm up to fulfill Aro's request. His golden eyes probed mine, touching my heart as Aro seized his hand. I saw Edward's eyes flicker as he read the thoughts of the man who was reading his at the same time, but he did not look away from my gaze and I willed all of my love and courage onto him at this moment. The love I had for him, the love our children had for him, and it was all I could do not to throw myself between him and Aro in hopes of protecting Edward from any potential wrath he might incur for all we had done.

The room was silent as the exchanged of thoughts took place. The only sound to be heard was an annoyed sigh that escaped from Jane's thin lips as she made her frustration known to all. I almost forgot to breath as I waited for Aro to speak.

"Well," Aro finally said as he let Edward's hand slip from his grasp. "You and your family have done well maintaining our secret, except for Isabella here, but I see understand that in this situation it was unavoidable. I am fascinated with the idea of your children though…have you been able to sense their thoughts, or are they as silent and mute as their mother? I wonder….I need to speak with my brothers to decide how to proceed with this…unique predicament that you have found yourself in." Aro said in a cool voice as he turned to Caius and Marcus.

The men rose from the couch flagged by the members of their guard on each side as well as in back and in front. They stopped to give Carlisle and Esme thanks for their hospitality, and promised to return as soon as they had had time to digest the information they had received at length. They left without a word to Edward or myself, but I was simply happy to see them retreating, even if it was only a temporary thing.

Edward leaned down towards me and pressed his nose against the curve of my neck, inhaling in deep gulps as if to calm himself through my scent. We stood silently as a family, comforting one another and saying nothing until Edward confirmed that they were beyond hearing us if we spoke aloud.

Edward finally raised his eyes to me and smiled the crooked smile that always took my breath away. It was the first real smile I had seen from him in days and I wasn't sure what had made him so happy. He must have sensed my confusion for he started to laugh and speak all at once.

"I don't know how it happened, but Aro was unable to pick out all of my thoughts. Even ones I couldn't help thinking about as he searched my memories. It felt as if something was keeping them safe behind invisible walls. But everything I know about the babies powers…everything we have revealed to Charlie …and the La Push pack…everything that would have them upset with us was inaccessible to him. Bella how did you do it?" Edward asked as he leaned in to kiss my face over and over in his jubilance.

"Do…what?" I asked in confusion. "I didn't do anything!" I told him, my voice wavering with my worry.

"Well, whatever happened it could not have been at a better time! " Edward proclaimed. "As far as Aro knows you are the only one who knows our secret, and as much as he proclaims to have to talk to Caius and Marcus, he does not hold it against me since you are my mate, and the draw between us in undeniable, especially with Marcus here to confirm it. This means Charlie is safe, Bella my love! It also means that they know nothing about what the babies are capable of!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"He knows about the babies conception, how they have to be mine, even how ill you were at the beginning and the fact that you require blood, not to mention Tanya's Jealousy about having lost me to you…which he is not very impressed about by the way. He thinks she has lied to him about everything trying to get him to help her get retribution. He is very angry with her." Edward exclaimed.

I hugged him happily and smiled, refusing to take away his happiness with my concerns. I had no idea how Aro had not heard Edward's thoughts, but whatever the reason it had given us a temporary reprieve...possibly even helped us. Whatever was happening I was sure it would be figured out soon.

**Thank you for being so patient with me while I was away sorting out real life for a bit. I want to thank all of my reviewers and I promise to make a better effort to respond to your reviews.( bad bad Totteacher ****)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**Chapter 55**

**Edward's POV**

I have never been so fearful in my entire, lengthy life. I watched in Aro's own mind as he glided through my memories, pulling out many that were sacred to me, that I hated for him to be a witness to. His mind shifted through mind and delved deeply into my mind bringing forth memories from my painful change. He even sifted through the years I had been alone and sullen.

When he slowed his browsing down as he came upon my memories of Bella I feared for us both. Without even meaning to I recalled the day we had met with the pack and Charlie telling them our secrets. I waited for Aro to pluck that transgression out of my mind, but he slid right past it as if it weren't even there. I had silently panicked, just waiting for him to turn to us and order of deaths, but nothing happened.

Curious, I drew forth another memory to see if it would register within his mind, this time selecting a safer one where I took Bella to the meadow, and I saw in his mind as he saw it and registered it before ambling on further through my memories. I tried it over and over again bringing forth memories that I wouldn't want him to see, such as the day Bella took Tanya's powers, but just as before he only saw those memories that were innocuous, absent of all information that would be seen as dangerous to the members of my family.

My mind wasn't absent of enough details to make Aro suspicious, he saw all of the details of the way Bella and I had met, and how the babies had been conceived. His thoughts were even gracious enough to become colored with concern when he saw how ill Bella had been at the beginning of her pregnancy. I hated that he saw our intimate moments and I wanted to growl as I sensed his arousal to her body in the throes of passion followed by a thought that perhaps humans had some additional uses after all.

But I was too busy being relieved at our luck to react in front of everyone. I held my mask of composure in place as he finished his investigation through my mind. How was it possible that he was missing such significant information? I would be able to read it in his mind if he saw it, and better yet I would know through his mental reactions if he planned to retaliate to anything he witnessed.

I kept myself still as he finished siphoning through my memories and after he retreated I felt dirty, but exuberant that our secret was safe. I wanted to lift Bella up and kiss her and it was then that I realized I was still touching her and the fact that she had shown herself to be a shield I wondered if perhaps she was shielding my mind unintentionally.

I remained stoic as Aro and his brothers departed to make their decisions about what was to be done with our family. I remained quiet as they and their rag tag guard followed them away from our home. I could read the thoughts of my parents and knew they wanted to talk about what had happened, but I refused to do or say anything while enemy ears were close enough to hear.

I waited until they were out of hearing distance, but then I decided to wait even longer, refraining from talking until they were beyond my ability to hear their thoughts as well. The moment they were gone I turned to Bella and my parents to thank Bella and to explain why I was so happy to Carlisle and Esme.

I was rather surprised when Bella told me she hadn't done anything, but I was too excited to worry about what had happened, knowing that we had passed a huge test today. Bella seemed less stressed, but I could tell she was still worried about what was to come, and I understood her concern.

We spent the next bit of time explaining to Carlisle what had happened at school to cause us to come home earlier than planned. Carlisle was excited to learn of new things the babies could do, but filled with trepidation about how easy it would be for them to reveal that they were somehow not quite human.

When Emmett and Rosalie came home with Alice and Jasper and they learned of the new skills the babies had revealed, Emmett asked if he could throw things at Bella to put her shield to the test. When he did that Rose cuffed him hard on the back of his head causing him to move forward as I growled protectively. He grumbled about how much he disliked her being rough when it wasn't for sexual pleasure causing Bella to turn bright red.

Emmett decided not to pester anyone any further to let him test Bella's developing skills, but I saw him formulating plans to see what he could discover on his own. To seem less sneaky, he walked off towards the kitchen humming to himself.

It might have been less obvious to me if I couldn't read his thoughts, or to everyone else if he hadn't begun humming the theme song from Mission Impossible as he moved around in the kitchen, sliding around the room and pressing himself into walls as if he were some sort of undercover spy on a mission.

Jasper turned to watch him with a chuckle while Rose silently seethed. I would have worried more but as I stepped forward to stop him Alice grasped my arm and shook her head no. I turned to glance at her when she spoke to me in her thoughts.

_Trust me Edward…I saw how this works out, and it is going to back fire on him. I just recommend that you go to the living room and you warn Bella so she can be prepared…just in case she doesn't know already._

So I did, trying to be careful so Emmett didn't know we were on to him I picked up a newspaper that was laying on the coffee table in the living room and a pen that was nearby before moving to Bella's side. I wrote on the edge of the paper. Beware of Emmett, he wants to test your shield!

Bella looked up at me from her place on the white suede couches and cocked a curious eyebrow as if in question. I held up a finger to my lips to keep her from talking so Emmett wouldn't know that we knew he was up to no good.

"Can I do the crossword?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Sure my Love." I answered not sure what she was planning in that silent mind of hers.

Emmett's humming was becoming louder as he neared the living room.

"What is a four letter word for motion?" She asked me suddenly.

"Move?" I responded looking at her. She was staring intently at me when I realized she was asking me to move away from her, which I did instantly moving to the other side of the room.

Emmett came into the room humming his spy tune in a cheerful manner.

"Hey there, Super baby Mama. I thought you might need a drink!" He said holding up a large bottle of the vegetable drink that Rose had mixed with blood for her to take to school.

"That would be lovely, Emmett." Bella answered just as cheerfully as she watched him come closer to her. Emmett placed a glass on the table and looked at the bottle.

"It just needs to be shaken up a bit…" He said as he began to shake the bottle.

I saw his plan in his mind seconds before it actually happened. He tipped the lid off the bottle as he shook it and aimed it at her, spraying dark red, blood filled tomato juice all over her….and Esme's favorite white suede sofa.

Bella sat there in silent surprise as she looked at him. Then she wiped off her face as she glared at Emmett.

"What did you do that for?" She hissed at him.

"I …I.. thought, that the babies would protect you!" He stuttered out.

"From a bottle of juice? Do you think that they would find that threatening Em? Really?" Bella asked him starting to laugh out loud at how ludicrous it seemed.

"Well they are supposed to protect you from danger…or at least they have every other time. I just thought they would do it again." Emmett said in a rush of words, his explanantion sounding lame even to my ears. His thoughts were tinged with regret for his stunt as he looked at Bella covered from head to toe in the sticky red substance.

"Well, " Bella said as she licked some juice off of her lips. "I suppose they would, had I been worried, but Emmett you would never, ever put me in danger." She added. "But you on the other hand…" she said as she stood up and placed a wet red hand on his shoulder. "You are the one who is going to be in danger… any second now…just wait until your mother sees her living room!" She said as she dropped her hand from his arm and stepped away from him.

Emmett's face fell as what he had done dawned on him. He stood frozen to the spot as he gazed around the room. The red substance was soaking into the pristine surface of the sofa, staining its previously immaculate fabric into a series of rusty red spots. Bella walked over to me and whispered that she really needed a shower and I smiled as she took my hand and I followed her out of the room. Hearing Emmett's terrified thoughts as I walked away with my wife.

_What the hell am I going to do? Ma's gonna kill me when she see this….I should have listened to Rose but I was so sure that the babies would do something cool! I keep missing it when they do something really cool! It's not fair... _His thoughts broke off suddenly.

"Emmett Steven McCarty Cullen!" Esme's high tone filled the air throughout the house. Bella giggled as we heard Esme's voice lower into a dangerous growl as her words became too low for Bella to hear.

"Serves him right." Bella said as she tugged me towards the bathroom. "Trying to make our babies perform like a circus side show!" She said with a gleeful laugh. I tuned out the verbal lashing that my mother was giving my brother to focus on the fact that as I closed the bathroom door my wife began to strip off her clothes revealing her glorious naked form to me.

Her body was voluptuous and currently fascinating as it was covered in thin red streaks of blood. I wrinkled my nose at the odd smell of blood tainted with tomato and vegetable juices, but the idea of her naked body was too irresistible for me to stay away.

"Will you help me in the shower?" Bella asked as she batted her eye lashes at me over her shoulder as she stepped into the shower. And for that moment I decided to let all of my worries dissipate as I tore my clothes from my body in order to join her glorious naked form under the steam and water of the shower. Real life could wait.

**A short one, but a bit earlier than expected, maybe this will be a three chapter week? Maybe some reviews would convince me to write a bit extra.(wink , wink, nudge , nudge)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**A/N Wow! Over 1300 Reviews so far! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I can't believe we have gotten so far! If you are ever looking for any of the stories I recommend they are usually on my favorite stories or Author's.**

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who reviewed the last chapter…thank you!**

**Jennifer**

Chapter 56

Edward's POV

Carlisle had asked me to meet him in his office, and as much as I hated leaving Bella for even a moment, it was better to do so now while she was sleeping then while she was awake. I decided that I should see him now as he wanted to speak with me before the Volturi returned, and Alice hadn't seen them returning for at least a few hours yet.

I walked up to the second floor where my father kept his study, and though most of his thoughts were an open book to me, I still stopped at the door as a sign of respect. I lifted my hand to lightly rap on the oak panels and was greeted by a soft request to enter from inside. I opened the door, noting how quietly it swung on its hinges as it moved. I stepped into the room, reveling in the way the weight of my body sank into the plush pile of the expensive carpet of the massive room.

To any onlooker, Carlisle office would be an object of ancient splendor, an opportunity to look into era's past as they gazed around at the resplendent, hand carved furniture and paintings that spanned out over hundreds of years and numerous artists whether they were students or masters. Those of us who knew my father knew that these were items, and memories he held from his life. Tokens to keep all that he was and all that he had been close to his heart each and every day.

Carlisle looked over at me and gestured for me to take a seat in one of the hand tooled wooden and leather chairs that sat in front of his massive red wood desk. These chairs were actually from his childhood home, and cared for by him personally to keep them looking as new as the day they were made. He once had told me that they had come from his own father's office. He kept them here in his office to remind himself to always be open minded and fair in every situation, traits his father had never had shown him in his human life.

I sat down heavily in the chair, yet was still careful not to let my strength cause damage to them. Carlisle watched me carefully, letting me settle myself for the conversation I knew was pending. As I turned to face the only father figure I had known for over the last eighty years I saw him looking weary in a way I had never seen before.

"Edward…what do you truly know about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked me suddenly, his mind wary.

"I know that they have ruled for longer than I have existed." I intoned unsure of what he was asking. "I know that they have been the enforcing law that has kept our kind in line, making sure to punish those who broke the law, or who endangered our existence. They have been doing so for thousands of years."

Carlisle watched me, his eyes intense and unblinking. The only thought that came forward was for me to continue.

"They are more like Royalty, then police. The authority they have seems absolute, and they use those they have in their guard to carry out the judgments they pass. I believe they took over ruling power from the Romanians…"I trailed off watching him as he still continued to watch me.

"What is it you are asking, Carlisle?" I asked hoping to stop this running around before it became tiresome.

"I am wondering if you knew anything about how the Volturi gained their power, and I don't just mean by taking it from the Romanian coven." He stated, his tone flat.

I shook my head to let him know that I had not heard the details of that time. In fact I had always simply heard that they usurped the throne, taking over control of the Romanians, who had already tried once to get it back, failing due to the large number of guards the Volturi had amassed, combined with the many talents of those vampires. But apparently I didn't know as much about them as I thought I did.

"Edward…even in my hundreds of years I have never experienced anything like I did over the years I lived with the Volturi. The memories I have are a mixture of those I covet, and those I wish I could forget. But I did learn, perhaps due to how close I became to Aro, Marcus and Caius, how they rose to power." Carlisle took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his pale hair. The action so similar to what I did when I was agitated that it worried me to see my usually calm father seem so disconcerted.

"Aro was a very powerful vampire when he was turned…you see it wasn't so much his power…while it did give him power over those whose secrets he discovered, but because he was so charismatic. He was able to wend others to his way of thinking. Once he met Marcus, and Marcus fell in love with his sister... well Aro used that in his own favor, helping him find those with weaker relationships that he could manipulate."

"He and Marcus sought out vampires with power who would join them, and then Aro would use his skills to bind those vampires to him, ensuring through Marcus's talent that the bond was set. Aro once told me that they had heard of a prediction in some remote village they had decimated. They had found a vampire there, living amongst humans."

"The vampire lived among people much like we do, not wanting to be a part of vampires and their ways. This vampire had a prophetic power and they captured her and held her captive using her for her ability to see things that would come. Sadly her visions came with no images, only as words that she could not recall once they had slipped from her mouth. Aro tried to see them, but since they came to her when she was in a trance like state, she had no memory of them for Aro to find." Carlisle explained softly as he shuffled papers around on his desk.

"Why are you telling me all of this…Why did Aro tell you all of this?" I asked confused by this sudden onslaught of information.

"Let me finish the tale before I answer that question, my son." Carlisle replied before continuing once more. "This vampire voiced a prophecy to Aro one day that sent his ambitions into overdrive it seems. She told him of a trio of beings who would rule vampire kind. These three would keep the peace and who would dole out justice to others making the world a better place for all vampire kind. She told Aro that these three beings would supplant those in power, and would be the beginning of a new era. Aro believed that he and Marcus were meant to be a part of this trio and that they had yet to meet the third member."

"Aro badgered the vampire daily to give him details, but as I had said she had no memory of them. She wished to please him, but was never able to give him the information he desired, and the things she said rarely, if ever repeated themselves." Carlisle sighed.

"Aro became fixated on this proclamation, he even tried so hard to force the foretelling from this vampire over and over again that he eventually killed her. He sought out information about the Romanians, determined to know everything he could before he took the position he felt was rightfully his." Carlisle paused here, breathing deeply, his eyes troubled. He only paused a moment before going on once more

"Shortly after this time, they met Caius… and while Caius has no power that we are aware of, he was a great strategist, and very knowledgeable about battle and power tactics. Aro himself believed that Caius was the final piece to this puzzle… the final corner in the powerful triangle that they wished to build. I am sure that you have seen the result of this grouping yourself by this time." Carlisle said as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"As for why Aro told me this…I felt it was done as way of an explanation as to why they had risen into power over those they deemed inferior. The reason I tell you this now is I am fearful that perhaps Aro has misread the divination entirely."

I glanced at Carlisle, wondering what on earth he was trying to get at with this conversation. His thoughts weren't helping me, as at this time they were nothing more than flashes of scenic mountains and picturesque oceans with bits of memories and conversations blended in. My father, perhaps more than anyone excluding Alice, had devised methods to keep me from reading too far into his thoughts when he was trying to have a personal talk with me. It was never a fool proof method, but when they attempted it, I tried to honor their efforts by keeping my distance.

"You feel he is wrong… but how so? Hasn't he done what the fortuneteller proclaimed? He and his brothers rule over everything, bringing justice. They have far more power that the Romanians ever had from what I had heard. No one dares to cross them!" I said in confusion.

Carlisle looked across his desk at me, his eyes looking all of his nearly four hundred years, and frankly he scared me. Carlisle stood, pushing back his chair as he rose. He took a few, purposeful steps over to his bookshelf and reached for a leather bound book, clad in black. He took the book into his gentle hands carrying it as if it held the secrets of the world.

He returned to the desk, his eyes searching mine for a moment before he leaned forward and slid the book across the desk in my direction. The volume was heavy, bound with red stitching, with no distinguishing features such as names or titles to be seen. I glanced back at my father unsure of what he wished me to do.

_Open it. _ His thoughts requested, and so I did.

The first page was not incriminating, the paper was a dull, coal grey. Seeing nothing I turned the page once more and if my heart hadn't stopped already, it might have at this moment. The first page was a hand illuminated drawing, more in the fashion of ancient texts. It depicted such a scene of terror, and in such detail that had I been human I surely would have vomited.

The picture showed Aro, Marcus and Caius as they rendered a pair of female vampires to pieces. Their eyes were vicious and cruel as they tore piece after piece from the tiny forms before them. I could see that they had an audience, some who watched with maniacal smiles, while other seemed to cry and beg for the release of the two small vampires. Upon closer inspection I could see that the vampires being destroyed were mere children…perhaps some of the forbidden immortal children I had heard so much about.

The picture must have been done by a vampire as it looked like a photograph. I had to turn the page to try and get the image out of my mind, but the next one was just as bad. I turned page after page, each one revealing those horrific images of Aro and his brothers doling out their so called justice as they destroyed mates, families and humans alike. I pushed the volume away in disgust, unable to turn another page.

I glanced up at my father.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked him, my mind unsure of his intent.

"Does this look like justice to you, Edward?" He asked me. "Does this look like it is for the betterment of all vampire kind?"

I shook my head in response. It did not look like justice.

"It looks like torture…sick, unneeded torture. But what is all of this supposed to mean? I hissed, feeling too much frustration to watch my tone.

"It means," Carlisle said as he slipped into his chair soundlessly, "That I think Aro was wrong about that prophecy."

"So if he was wrong, who was the prophecy referring to?" I asked hesitantly.

Carlisle turned his eyes on me once more before he spoke words I wished I never had to hear.

"I think it was referring to Bella and the babies."


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

Chapter 57

Bella's POV

I woke up to find the house in a raucous, even to my human ears it was loud and in a house full of vampires that was something, as they were quiet by nature…except Alice of course. I turned over and was surprised to find that Edward was not beside me on the bed, and the bed was not very cool, meaning he hadn't been there for some time now.

I rolled out of bed, a task becoming more and more difficult with each passing day soon I would have to slide out when I couldn't roll onto my belly any longer. I walked over to the bathroom and stood in front of the large vanity mirror. I turned myself sideways and lifted my shirt over the swelling of my belly. I tenderly traced my fingers over my protruding stomach feeling the weight of my growing children.

I still found it hard to believe my life had changed so drastically, but it wasn't due to the fact that I missed the way my life had been before I met Edward…I found it hard because here I was so blissfully happy when only a few short months before I thought my life was pretty swell. I now knew my life had been missing so much, so many possibilities that I hadn't even fathomed.

I had never imagined myself married…my parents had done a pretty thorough job on scaring me away from contemplating the state of matrimony. And as far as motherhood was concerned, I had never had any hopes or desires that many other girls had about having babies. Renee was more of a child than I.

Perhaps I never understood what it truly meant though. I had never imagined the way it would feel to have a new life growing inside of me, let alone two lives. I had never imagined loving someone else in such an all encompassing manner that I would have wanted to make a new life…a new being with that person. I had never imagined the protective feelings that would swell inside me or the instant, unquestioning love that I could feel the second I knew that those lives were there.

Now I couldn't imagine life any other way. I never wanted to spend a moment away from Edward's side, feeling the love I had for him as it flowed through my veins with each beat of my heart. I couldn't imagine not being able to feel the new, fluttering sensations that the babies gave me as they moved and jostled for position inside my womb.

Edward, Masen and Emma…they were my life now…without them I would only be a shell of myself, a hollow empty thing. I didn't let myself dwell on what life might be like without them. Instead I thought of how life would be once they made their emergence into the world as I undressed and showered humming to my children as I went through the mundane actions of everyday life. After a quick but refreshing wash I headed back into our bedroom and got dressed.

Edward still had not appeared so instead of waiting for him I went searching. I headed towards the source of the sounds, and found Alice, Rose, Jasper and Esme in the dining room. The large dining table was covered in rolls of paper, most of it blue tinted paper. I looked around the room to see if Edward was there, but he was still absent. Emmett strolled into the room with another armful of scrolls and plastic tubes that he dumped unceremoniously on the table.

"That is the last of it!" He declared to no one in particular.

"What's going on?" I asked. Causing the flurry of action to instantly cease as everyone looked up at me at the same time.

"Renovations…" Esme said at the same time that Rose opened her mouth and said.

"Nothing!"

"Well this is an awful lot of noise and paper for nothing." I said looking pointedly at Rose who suddenly wouldn't meet my gaze.

Alice moved to my side, each step she took was graceful and deliberate as if it were part of a dance instead of a simple stride. Once she got to my side she tilted her head to look at me. Her gaze was unwavering…and unnerving in its intensity. Before I could ask her what was happening I heard him speak up from behind me.

"Alice saw the Volturi's decision." His musical tone warmed their air around me, centering every cell of my being on his location. He continued to speak.

"They will be here shortly to tell us what they have decided, but we already know thanks to Alice's visions." Edward said softly as I turned to face him. He looked agitated, pure anxiety was written across the furrowed line of his brow. I held myself from going to him, unsure of what I should do, but wanting to run to him to tell him that whatever choice they made it would be okay, but I somehow knew that he needed a minute to speak before I did so.

"They have decided to stay…at least in part. Aro and Caius will return home, but they will leave Marcus with two guards, Felix and Demetri. They wish Marcus to stay until the birth of the babies, than they will reconvene to decide how they should proceed. For now they wish to deal with Tanya…and what they consider her treachery." Edward said, his voice sounding rough.

"There could have been worse decisions." I replied starting to move to his side now that he had spoken. My body moved of its own volition seeking out contact with his to sooth us both, and I only stopped when I found myself firmly wrapped up in his embrace as I in turn held him in mine. I looked deeply into his eyes, letting myself sink into their molten gold pools.

"They could have tried to hurt us…or the babies. Or tried to separate us from everyone. Instead, for the time being, we get to stay here, and be surrounded by loving family…for the most part that is. All we can do now is wait and watch, and help the babies to grow strong." I told him, not even bothering to worry about how they dealt with Tanya. She had tried to claim my husband…my mate, and even put our whole family at risk by what she had done. No longer did I feel the need to be forgiving when it came to her. Whatever cruelty and vindictiveness she dealt out she would receive many times over if I even fathomed a guess.

Edward sighed and dropped his head to mine, his cool brow pressed against my heated one, the two such a contrast that they balanced one another. My stomach suddenly rumbled, loudly and I felt my belly quiver as it did. Edward ran his hand down over my belly and smiled.

"I think our children are hungry…I can see flickers of their thoughts and they seem to want…no… they need to eat." He said with a chuckle.

Rose smiled and offered to make me something to eat, which I happily took her up on, but not before asking her for if there were any fresh tomato- blood drinks on hand. She smiled and nodded before dashing off only to quickly return with a large on in hand.

"Only the best for my niece and nephew." She said patting my belly gently as she handed me the drink.

I drank the delicious mixture down quickly, the moment it hit my throat, the babies calmed slightly.

"See, what a wonderful mother you have?" Edward crooned towards my belly as Esme and Jasper turned back to working at the table.

"How so?" I asked curious to what he meant.

"Well, you never hesitate to do whatever they need, to eat, or to drink blood even. You always try. And I think that shows what an exceptional mother you are, even now. They love you Bella. Jasper can sense it…and I can hear it whenever they hear your voice. They know how special you are."

I felt myself choke up a little at his words. I wanted to be the best mother they could possibly have. They were special children, and I couldn't imagine not giving them anything I was able to. Edward ran his hand tenderly over my expanding girth as Carlisle came quietly into the room.

"There is one bonus to this arrangement." He said as he moved over to his wife's side offering his help should she need it.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"That we can keep the pack updated as to the baby's progress. Without Aro here to accidentally read our thoughts I can call Sam from work to keep him informed as the pack had requested." Carlisle explained while Edward shifted beside me. I turned to my husband sensing his agitation at the mention of the pack.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked hoping he would share his thoughts with me.

"I don't think that the pack has any right to demand that they are kept in the loop!" He growled softly with his words. "After what Jacob tried we could have said the treaty was dead, and that they had no rights…why didn't we demand that?" He said, his body quivering slightly with his suppressed rage.

I knew that Edward had wanted more than that. He had wanted Jacob's death for what he was trying to do, but I had fought to prevent it from happening, knowing that he only acted that way due to Tanya's manipulation. But I wanted Carlisle to explain why he felt so opposed to letting the treaty go, for I was sure he had good reasoning.

"Son, the treaty is more than a simple arrangement. It allows us the freedom to come and go unchallenged in a place that we would otherwise be endangered. However I didn't bother to ask to break the treaty because it we didn't have it in place then the wolves would be free to hunt the children once they were born, should they choose to do so. The treaty covers them as well, Edward….for now anyway. Now…keeping the pack educated as to how things proceed, can only work in our favor. If the pack understands the children, there is far less for them to fear from them. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked him

Edward nodded his head, his expression sour like that of a petulant child as he muttered,

"It doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Carlisle chuckled at that but chose not to comment, instead turning to me to arrange my next ultrasound. We decided to have it a day after Caius came to stay with us, as they would also want to see what was happening with our growing progeny. They were sure to have questions that even we could not answer.

Edward and I agreed to the arranged appointment. I was excited to see how much they had grown since the last one as my stomach seemed to be expanding slowly, day by day. Edward then slipped with me into the kitchen to make sure I ate enough to appease our children who were starting to move again. I moved towards the Island in the center of the room enjoying the smell of whatever Rose was cooking at the stove. Edward sat down beside me and stroked my back as Rose set a plate of French toast in front of me, dressed with all the trimmings. After thanking her for such a wonderful meal she left us alone and returned to Emmett who could be heard whistling at her and shouting.

"Hey pretty momma, do you come here often?" Followed by Rose's bell like laughter as it resounded from the dining room to the kitchen. I ate a few bites before speaking up. I knew how much Edward wished he could read my thoughts, so for once I would make it easier by telling him before he had to ask.

"It's all going to start changing now…isn't it?" I asked him with a deep sigh.

"Depends on how you mean that question love." Edward replied as her left his fingers continue moving in soothing circles of my back

"I just mean our life, the choices we make…the actions we take…everything." I tried to explain.

Edward looked at me then, and his other hand moved to brush the long hair away from my face.

"Bella, things are always changing, moving, growing, dying…but one thing will never change and that's how much I love you. It will always be constant and unending...and as long as I have that…I can handle everything else." He said softly, his voice thick with emotions.

I glanced at him then, seeing the love and the tenderness in his eyes, and the truth to the words he spoke.

"Me too my love….me too." I echoed as I leaned forward to seal our words with a kiss.

**A/n**

**I am so happy that so many of you are continuing to read and enjoy this story. I will be moving things forward in the next chapter and I hope you will like where it goes. To those of you who wish to tell me how much you loved the story(note the past tense) but that the last chapter turned you off…well sorry, but you don't have to keep reading if you don't wish to. **

**I know it has been a long haul, but remember that my chapters aren't always very long so it seems longer than it is. **

**A huge thank you for those of you who have stayed with me through to this point, and to each of you who review…it really makes my day!**

**Jennifer**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

******Apology! My internet is acting up and it wouldn't let me on to fix the error in the last chapter. It is Marcus who is staying…not Caius. I am going to have to load this chapter from work. Sorry I wasn't able to fix that error!**********

Chapter 58

Edward's POV

The next three weeks passed in a slow, torturous routine. We went about our daily act, going to school, and returning home as each step we made was dogged by either Felix or Demetri. I hated both of them more and more with each passing moment as they increasing took pleasure in teasing me with thoughts and images of Bella. Bella as they fed from her…Bella as they touched her…Bella doing things to them that she would never, ever do. The horrible images sickened me.

It made each day feel as if it were drawn out over years rather than a smattering of hours. My siblings tried to help, tried to distract them from us by inviting them into games or conversations so I could have a few private moment with my lovely Bella, taking comfort in her presence to try and wipe away their heinous thoughts, but eventually they always found us again.

The only thing that kept me sane was my beautiful wife. Each day she blossomed and her body grew and changed. I was happy that she didn't have to have her purity sullied by the violent images the visitors to our house had of her. Her waistline grew exponentially, and she no longer wore the clothing that made her look larger as she was exquisite and round with our children thriving inside her. Looking to be as pregnant as we all claimed her to be.

Each week Carlisle did an ultrasound, determining the current weight and length of each child. We heard their beating hearts and saw their bodies grow strong with each progressive image, sometimes even seeing changes from the beginning of an ultrasound and the end. It was astounding to see how rapidly they were growing, even Marcus seemed shocked by what he was witnessing.

Bella always became emotional, and I must admit that I did to. The whole family seemed to be filled with joy as they watched and heard the sights and sounds of the growing children that would soon join our family. The ultrasound showed the two of them curled together, and even though they were each in their own individual sac, they seemed to be reaching for one another… the sight was too tender for words.

I knew that Carlisle had been keeping the pack and Charlie updated as to the baby's development, and we were all starting to relax since no new powers or incidents had stemmed in the last three weeks. The only noticeable thing had been from mine and Jasper's perspectives as we felt and heard more from the babies each day. I could feel when they were upset and having been woken up when Bella had stopped moving around the house and sat down to read a book. They had missed the rocking sensation that came from her moving around. They reacted to voices now, and sounds and music, their innocent minds often full of wonder and curiosity. I wasn't sure what I enjoyed more, feeling what they felt through Jasper of the flashes of thought that I gleaned from each of them in my own head.

They had shown reactions to outdoor stimuli, but I was pleased to see that not every reaction was a pleasant one. There was a particular moment one evening when Felix made a comment to Bella about how pregnancy suited her. Bella had stiffened slightly, but thanked him for his compliment. Our children however started to thrash, and they actually caused Bella to double over in pain as they moved about it their limited space. Jasper sensed fear and panic from them that only subsided when I sat with Bella and sang to her abdomen as I ran my hands soothingly over her skin as Jasper sent them waves of love and reassurance.

From that point on every time they heard Felix's dark tone they would grow aggitated. Felix seemed to take pleasure in causing Bella discomfort, and he used the same sounds of pain she made in his sick and twisted fantasies. I could not handle much more of this mental torment from him. I wanted to kill them both but I knew that the Volturi would rush back if they were harmed and I didn't want to risk them taking their wrath out on Bella. So instead I concentrated on ways I could kill them if I ever had the chance, my fantasies focusing mainly on Felix as he was by far the more heinous of the two interlopers.

Marcus was the opposite of the two guards. He was quiet and watched our family's day to day interactions. If it wasn't for the constant stream of thoughts coming from him, I would have easily forgotten his presence due to the way he sat motionless for hours on end just silently observing. He studied the bonds between each mated pair with intense scrutiny, as if checking their bond for flaws or weaknesses, but he eventually moved onto the next pair.

After his study he moved onto the way our family was bonded to the extended members, parent to sibling, and sibling to sibling. This seemed to fascinate him to no end and I could watch through his mind seeing the way he saw the familial connections as an array of lights. Mated pairs glowed in tendrils of intense blue signifying the purity and the intensity of that bond, while other bonds between us glowed in a soft green color…this seemed to be a color of mutual love and caring. I noted that he saw other types of bonds as when he looked at Felix and Demetri he saw a dull orange glow that seem to came from being familiar comrades.

The most interesting bond I had witnessed through Marcus was when he looked at Bella and I or Bella and our family. Bella seemed to be covered by an intense purple, mainly over her abdomen, and just like the other bonds this one was connected to other in the room by fine, vine like tendrils that reached out to each and every one of the members of our family, the thickest ones going from Bella and I back to Bella's belly.

From his thoughts I could tell that Marcus was sure that this uniquely colored bond was a bond from the growing children. He felt what he was seeing was the protective love for the children from each member of the family, and the thicker beams from Bella and myself were the fact that being their parents, the babies already loved us in return reciprocating that same love we emanated to them.

Marcus was fascinated by the ability the children had to affect those around them without even having officially been in the world. He also found their connections to be without any of the vulnerability or limitations he often found in the bonds of others. Marcus's quiet observations gave me insight into my own family, offering a sense of peace that was soothing.

It didn't surprise me that Marcus saw the strife that Felix and Demetri created in my life and one afternoon when I was to the edge of my breaking point he asked me to sit with him while Bella was in the kitchen with Esme, preparing a meal to feed her growing grandchildren.

"Edward…such a young one." He began slowly. His words were drawn out, he was in no rush. "I see what they do to you….the ruffians that I have as my guard. But perchance you will allow me to show you what they do… for you?" He asked in a near silent tone.

I nodded.

"Do follow me here." He said as he gestured to his temple.

I watched in his mind as he relieved a memory from earlier that day when Felix had entered the room we were in. I saw in his mind the thick, viscous black threads that stretched from me to Felix, and more that pushed out towards Demetri who was not far from us at the time. I knew that Marcus couldn't see the fact that Felix was taunting me with images of Bella dropping something to the floor before she bent over to retrieve it. Images of him in his head as he flashed up behind her and rent her clothes from her body as he forced himself into her from behind, causing her to scream out in agony as he broke her fragile body as he took pleasure from her.

"Focus boy!" Marcus barked as if realizing that I was starting to get lost in my own mind, and drawing me back to him.

I watched as the Felix from his memory smirked at me, and saw the black lines pulsing with my anger. However, now that I was watching I noticed a bright golden thread that sliced through the blackness from my being that shot out to Bella who had been sitting next to me, the thread wound around the blue tendril that ran between us making our connection hum in what seemed to be energy.

The moment passed and Marcus looked at me with his dark red eyes.

_Do you understand what I am showing you boy_? He thought at me.

I was somewhat confused and shook my head no as I tried to understand what it was that he had shown me.

_Every time those buffoons do something to threaten your mate they make your bond stronger. Be angry, but use that anger…Do what is right with it._

I glanced in surprise at Marcus, his eyes suddenly looked weary.

_Do what it is that I should have done many…many years ago._

I saw the memory flash as his words hit me. Marcus and a beautiful dark haired woman at his side…his memory was tainted with both love and pain. I saw the love he felt for her both in his mind and in the brilliant blue of his bond to her. I also saw as he told Aro and Caius that they were leaving, going off to start their own life together away from the Volturi and the pressure that came with life there. I saw as Aro asked him to wait one more day so as not to leave because of a rash decision, and I saw Marcus concede to do so.

What I saw next was devastating… Marcus's mate as she was rendered to bits in front of him by Caius and another guard while a handful of others held him captive as they threw her remains into a fire, destroying her. I could almost feel his heart breaking as he was held back from protecting her by those he considered his family. I saw as Aro stood by explaining to him why this had to be as he couldn't allow the power of their trio to be destroyed by something as weak as love…as he told Marcus that this was for the greater good…the good of all vampire kind. I watched as each bond he had with the Volturi was broken one at a time as they forced him to lose the only thing he had ever treasured with his whole heart….his wife.

_Don't let them ruin you, my boy! I know your family is destined for more…I hope for so much…much more. As much as they may say it, there is NO power greater than the power of love…and love shall yet have its revenge._

I sat and listened silently as Marcus showed me and told me what he really thought of those he was surrounded by. Our family gave him a hope he had not felt in centuries since they had taken away his reason for existing…the same thing I feared most. He wanted to exact his revenge of those he loathed to his very core, and he hoped we would be the ones to help him succeed.

Please review.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**Chapter 59**

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure what had happened to Edward, but after steadily getting more and more agitated with Felix and Demetri being around, he suddenly became much more relaxed. He still never smiled at them, not that I could blame him, but he no longer shook with barely suppressed rage whenever they came into a room. Instead he stood tall and held me close and securely wrapped in his arms. I was not sure if I should be happy, or worried about his sudden about face in behavior.

He didn't seem to be the only one either. Alice was much more like her old self instead of the cautious, subdued personality she had been since our company had arrived and intruded on our life. Jasper in turn had been affected by the constant tension, and this upswing had him smiling more often. It was almost as if I could pretend that life was back to normal…almost yet not quite.

Marcus's silent gaze followed me everywhere, the intensity of his glance was unnerving…his face giving away nothing as to what he was thinking. I was very grateful that Edward had the ability to observe his mind, and seemed to find nothing that disturbed him there. Marcus watched everyone with unabashed scrutiny, his crimson orbs missing nothing as they flitted from person to person in a circuit before returning to me or Edward. He never seemed to miss a thing, and yet he rarely spoke unless it was to respond to a direct question, usually asked by Carlisle or Esme.

I did my best to ignore the intrusions from those around me and tried to do whatever I could to make everyone else feel better. I encouraged Esme to decorate, and she in turn designed the most beautiful nursery. I let Alice shop, for the babies and me, I didn't even complain since she was so quiet lately, and it didn't hurt that I was growing out of all of my clothing. I laughed at all of Emmett's jokes, no matter how bawdy or ridiculous they were, and I tried to stay near Jasper when I could see the strain on his face from handling everyone else's emotions.

For some reason Jasper always perked up when he was near his niece and nephew, he told me he found it soothing to feel their pure emotions pouring forth with no filter, they were so innocent and new that almost every emotion they felt was pleasant, save for a few times. Rose just wanted to help me, so I let her try to make concoctions to provide for the babies duel needs, a job she had done wonderfully.

Carlisle just went about his regular routine testing me at home, weighing and measuring, taking samples or performing ultrasounds to watch the children grow. When he wasn't working and researching or recording information about the pregnancy, he would sit with Marcus and ask him about those he had known from his time in Volterra. Marcus would only then open up to respond, as if he was slipping into a different character.

The only people I did not bother with were Felix and Demetri. They made me extremely anxious in my own home. I disliked how they skulked about the house, lurking in halls or doorways. They did things to purposely irritate those I loved and they tool pleasure in doing it. To me they were monsters.

Even the babies seemed to dislike them as every time they came around the babies would thrash about inside my womb, their movements often painful as they flailed their limbs and bodies in every direction. This was often so intense when Felix was near that it brought me to my knees from the pain. Only Edward and Jasper were able to sooth the little ones enough for them to settle once more, but even that pain did not keep me from seeing the satisfied smirk on Felix's evil face.

I refused to allow the presence of such heinous people to ruin what was one of the happiest times in my life. I was enthralled at seeing our babies growing and had been happy beyond belief that their powers seemed to have hit a plateau. Though I still got occasional side effects from their gifts from day to day such as a slight shield that kept me from hitting myself against a shelf, nothing new had surfaced. I was now being extra diligent with how I moved and walked at home and at school, not wanting the babies to have an opportunity to use their last to emerge gift again. I had avoided anything worse than a stubbed toe which was quite a feat in itself.

I tried to involve myself at school, to stay away from home for extended time, but I was not allowed to do much since everyone was afraid that I would go into labor if I over exerted myself. I was getting quite rotund now as I was more than halfway to Carlisle estimated due date.

From what we could tell during the ultrasounds the children were now at nearly full growth. Carlisle had predicted a two and a half to three month gestation, but at this rate he worried I might not make it past the two month term. The babies were the only ones who knew when they would choose to arrive… all I had left to worry about was how the Volturi would react once they made that appearance.

Another week passed and I found myself unable to sit still, my belly had expanded to such large proportions that my belly button had actually been pushed out. Emmett took great joy in commenting that that meant the turkeys were done and ready to come out. He became almost childlike in his insistence that the babies had better hurry up and get born.

He had been working on a secret project that had started to amuse us greatly. He was working on a playroom for the babies, but he wouldn't let any one of us in to see it. He spent time on it each and every day, locking it before he left to go get things he needed. No one intruded on his special project since it seemed so important to him. We didn't even comment on how often he had started watching home makeover shows to get ideas, we were just content that he had found something that made him happy.

The thing that I hated most was the lack of privacy we now had. I knew that living in a house with vampires we didn't really have privacy, but at least our family respected what we said and did behind closed doors giving us the illusion of privacy. Demitri and Felix however used everything they heard as entertainment, often making everyone uncomfortable.

I couldn't visit Charlie for fear of leading human feeding vampires to his home, but we spoke daily, easily keeping up the pretense of him knowing nothing since when we spoke all he ever did was ask how I was, or how my family was doing. He always asked about his grandbabies and how they were treating me. Charlie never let one word slip to let on that he knew about the super natural part of our lives to those ever snooping men in our home, and I was so proud of him for keeping it so basic.

Things weren't basic when it came to personal relationships in the house though. Felix and Demitri seemed to enjoy making sexual comments aimed at the women of the house, especially after they had been nosey enough to listen in on two loving mates in the throes of passion.

They seemed to make irritating the bonded couples a favorite past time, causing a few fights to break out after Demitri actually offered to show Rose how much louder he could make her scream if she took him to her bed. That comment actually ended up with Demitri losing a few digits from his right hand that were easily reattached after Emmett had grabbed him in a rage and shown him with his fingers what he would do to every moveable part on his body if he dared talk to his wife that way again.

Rose had been enraged at Demitri's comment, but her anger was tempered by Emmetts's quick actions and pride shone on her face. She played her part by telling Demetri that the only screams he would ever emit from her were screams of terror at the thought of having to see him naked, especially after Emmett's bodily perfection. As much as no one on our family cared to hear about Emmett's body, we all enjoyed the sulky silence from Demitri that followed it.

Felix on the other hand was far more underhanded. He purposely made himself an annoyance trying to impose himself on the intimate times of others. Being mated meant that occasionally the connections we had to one another would overcome rational thought and we would be so lost in one another's searing touches that you would be groping and removing clothing without realizing that suddenly you had an audience until you heard Felix comment on how your ass looked in a particular position, or how he would love to be involved in what you were doing.

I had even had the horrific experience of finding him pleasuring himself outside our bedroom door when I stepped out to grab towels for a shower after Edward and I had made love passionately numerous times over the many surfaces and walls of our bedroom. Edward had gone into the bathroom and started the water while I was going to grab towels and meet him in the shower so we could clean one another up. When I stepped out of the door to find towels…instead I found Felix, penis in hand rapidly stroking himself. He stared at me as I exited with an evil grin, a grin that made me violently sick to my stomach, and suddenly he groaned as he released his semen all over the floor. I lurched into the room, slamming the door and vomited on the floor as Felix laughed from the hall.

Edward had raced to my side, unsure of what had happened until her must have gotten a hint from Felix's twisted mind and her roared in anger. He blurred from my side actually ripping the door off of its hinges as he sped after Felix. I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs, but I did get to hear from Jasper as he repaired our newly broken door that Edward had beaten Felix extremely badly before he finally tore off the offending appendage and thrown it far into the forest so that Felix would have to go and find it.

I also learned that the only thing that had apparently kept Edward from setting Felix on fire was Demetri telling Edward that he would be sure to have his transgressions reported to Aro before Felix's ashes had even cooled, and that Aro was sure to consider that an open attack against the Volturi itself. Edward had stopped quickly realizing that Demitri would happily encourage Aro to punish our family in any way he wished.

Those two had continued to make the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable, but we had no real choice but to bear with it until the end of the pregnancy arrived and the Volturi had come to a decision about our children.

From what Alice could gather in her visions the Volturi were of two minds. If the children arrived and had the uncontrollable tendencies of the earlier immortal children, they would order them destroyed and have me turned to be sure that there could be no further babies and to keep the secret of vampires safe. However if they proved more human like the Volturi would withhold judgment until the children grew to see what they might expect from them.

As always Alice was kept aware due to her visions. She was upset to learn that the Volturi were wondering if the children might be useful as members of their guard should they grow and display any unique powers like their parents. Aro seemed to think of this pregnancy as a science experiment, and he was wondering if these halflings could prove to be of use to the Volturi.

I had no idea what to expect, or how to try and prepare for these varying outcomes so all I was able to do was to focus on Edward and the babies. I could only worry about the here and now, and here they were still small, innocent unborn children relying on me…right now Edward made me feel safe and secure and I chose to focus on that until I had no other choice.

I was currently on my own as Edward was hunting. Felix was following him and Demitri was in Carlisle's office with him and Marcus leaving me for a few rare minutes to myself. I puttered around the house trying to find something to do to make myself feel useful. I had done all of my schoolwork, the year was winding up now and there was little to worry about since the only thing left were studying and exams. Charlie was trying to keep busy by doing extra shifts at work so I couldn't call him, and as usual the house was immaculately spotless.

I grabbed a dog eared book off of the nearest shelf and I maneuvered my rotund body so I could drop into an overly stuffed suede chair nearby. I let myself sink into the plush fabric as I settled in opening the familiar pages of the story Les Miserables. I had barely made my way through the first chapter when the chair suddenly grew warm beneath me. Odd..? I glanced down to see what the cause was, and noted a dark shadow spreading across the light colored fabric. It took my mind a second to register when I suddenly realized that my water had just broken.

Please review if you7 want another chapter this week


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**A/N**

**I have a huge apology. This chapter was almost complete two weeks ago, the night the last chapter was posted. But my computer fried itself and my hard drive went, taking everything I had done with it. A few weeks and a few hundred dollars later, here it is! I hope to make it up to you this week as I am raring to write. Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**-Jen**

Chapter 60

Edward's POV

I had been driven to the brink of insanity by Felix and Demitri being nearby every moment of every day. I had imagined that Bella must have felt the same way as every time they were near Bella fell silent or collapsed in pain as our children reacted to their proximity. I decided that this was absolute proof that our children took after their mother in that their purity could detect such evil as it lurked nearby. I was not exactly innocent …or pure for that matter, at least not to the extent my beloved was, so this ability that our children displayed had to have been a trait they inherited from Bella.

I tried to be by her side at every waking moment. Ready to sooth the children if the thugs drew too close for their, or Bella's comfort. I knew the time was approaching that I would have to hunt, and that Rosalie wanted fresh blood for Bella's food and drink preparation so I opted to head out early while Marcus and Carlisle had Demitri otherwise engaged. I knew Felix would follow me as his thoughts had made it abundantly clear that he thought watching Bella was not a challenge for a guard of his caliber since she was a mere human, and little more than food, and I assumed that this would give Bella few moments of peace that could do her some good.

Lately she seemed more fatigued. As the babies grew they took a great deal out of her, and now that they reacted when Lurch and his evil side kick were near, she needed every moment of rest she could acquire. I felt I could help provide her with a small amount of time without her having to stress about the presence of those insolent thugs to disrupt her.

I had a rather humorous time leading him on a wild chase halfway across the state before stopping at each animal I found to sniff and decide if it was the right one. I could tell that Felix was annoyed with having to follow me, but he had no choice and had to wait as I sought out every last bunny from Washington to the Canadian border before I finally chose to tackle an ornery black bear that was getting to close to a human town.

I drank my fill, but not before I filled up a few insulated thermos's for Bella. She always came first in my mind. Once I was done, and Felix finally thought with relief that we would head home. I decided that I had to find just the right flowers to pick for Bella to make her smile. I swear I saw Felix roll his eyes and pretend to gag, but I set myself to the task and gathered her flowers both wild and cultivated as we made our way towards home as slowly as I could manage.

Just as I was finishing plucking some vibrant wild violets to add to a rather large collection my phone rang, the buzzing sound blaring out unnaturally across the tranquil forest. I pressed the button as soon as I identified it as Alice and answered with a drawn out hello.

"Well, hello to you to. Planning on getting home anytime soon? Alice asked quizzically.

"Well, I am just working on getting my wonderful wife some flowers." I said letting my voice sound as if I were very busy and that she was interrupting...just for Felix's benefit.

"I am sure she will love each and every one, Edward." Alice said with a suppressed giggle. "But I think she would rather you get home and be here for the birth of your impatient children who decided today was they day to make an appearance." She finished off handedly.

"What?" I blurted out, no longer bothering with my charade. The flowers fell to the ground forgotten and I began to run, the phone still pressed to my ear.

"Is she alright? Is Carlisle there? Are the babies in danger? Why are they coming so soon? W…" I questioned before Alice cut me off.

"She is fine, if a bit uncomfortable…her water broke. Carlisle is by her side…as are Esme and Rose. The babies seem fine as well. Carlisle is monitoring their heart rates, and aside from being a bit fast as usual, they seem fine. Jazz says they are feeling confused and excited. They know something is happening. As for any other questions, get here quickly and you will get your own answers." She said as if I were irritating her.

I clicked the phone off and ran as if my feet were aflame. Never had I moved faster in my life. I left Felix trailing along far behind me as I raced homeward, anxious to begin the next phase of my life, even if until a few short months ago these things had never even been a possible consideration in my mind. I had had nothing…no Bella…no children waiting to meet the world…no hope for ever having something so beautiful…so tremendously perfect in this life…the life I had felt was so accursed.

Yet I now knew every moment had been waiting to bring me to her…my love…my soul…my Bella. I would do it all a million times over if I had known the universe was planning to fill my heart and my life so fully after having suffered through it all.

I could hear Felix cursing in his thoughts as he tried to keep up, but I didn't care. Bella was in labor…would I be too late? How long did these things take? I had never focused on these sorts of details before, not that they would matter if I had, since this pregnancy was unlike any other.

I pushed and pushed, flying over the ground as my feet barely skimmed the surface before moving away once again. I felt each breath fill my lungs as if it were pulsing out a rhythm…Home…Home…Home…Home…that was the only place I had to be, Bella needed me.

I raced on my strides lengthening as the smells became more familiar, I was close, crossing over scent trails that my family had left on other excursions. Home…Home…Home…Home. The beat seemed to quicken as my feet pounded the now familiar terrain. I broke out into the clearing surrounding our house, and threw my body through the air, not even bothering to feign surprise when Alice opened the door before I crashed right through it as I landed on the front porch and continued moving into the house.

Home…Home…Home…Home…Up the stairs. The scent that guided me back as surely as Bella's heart did was everywhere, coating every orifice, cloying in its heady scent as it led me towards my love. I sped up the stairs and almost skidded past the door as I tried to halt my forward momentum.

There she lay amidst the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. Her skin flushed and rosy as my mother stood by her head coaxing her through an intense contraction. As it eased up Bella leaned back and her eyes locked with mine. The time was really here.

She cried out my name, but her voice held no panic. Through Jasper's skill I could sense the same relief that I felt just by being with her. Neither of us wanted to have this moment without the other there to be a part of it.

"You made it." Bella breathed out in a sigh of relief.

I kissed her heated brow, noting the perspiration that had collected there and I placed my hands to her forehead to offer her a small bit of comfort. I didn't need the machines nearby to let me know that another contraction was closing in upon her. I could feel the muscles tighten in her body as well as hear the stutter in the heartbeats of our children as they felt their world shifting around them.

I stood by Bella's side in the nearly silent room as she leaned herself into my chest as she pushed with the contraction as she felt it. It was as if she felt she could gain strength from my body, strength I wished I could lend her. Carlisle guided her with soft words, reminding her to breath and prompting her to push. The rest of the room was silent save for the thoughts of my family, and even those were hushed with the enormity of the miracle happening before their eyes.

Bella bore down with a loud grunt and I watched as her body worked to bring our first child forth into this world. I heard her whimper as the baby crowned, I could even hear as her flesh pulled, nearly tearing as Carlisle turned and ordered Felix and Demitri from the house in case she bled, least they attack Bella.

They left in a rush as Marcus nodded his head in agreement to Carlisle's words. Carlisle's words were wise, most of my family heeded his warning and held their breaths, a good thing too for only a moment later the scent of Bella's blood filled the air. I didn't feel the slightest draw to it as I held her close, telling her how proud I was of her. The members of my family were less comfortable than I, but they too held their ground. Carlisle asked Bella to stop pushing for a moment as he angled the shoulders of the baby who was trying to be the first out of the womb.

Carlisle prompted Bella to push once more and as she did you could hear the wet sound of our child becoming independent of her for the first time accompanied by the infant's lusty cry of displeasure.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle said brightly holding her up as everyone pushed to get a good look. My growl sent them back a few steps, and also caused the baby to stop crying as she opened her eyes, shocking us with their intense green color as she tried to look about her. Her dark hair stuck close to her head as it wisped around her angelic face. Esme scooped her up from Carlisle's arms, wrapping her snuggly in a pink fleece blanket as she cleaned her face and brought her to Bella and I for our first official meeting.

Bella held out her arms and Esme gently lowered the small baby into them as I embraced them both. This moment seemed as natural as breathing for Bella.

"Hello my little Emma!" Bella cooed softly. The baby turned her face to gaze at Bella, her eyes wide, and I was startled to read the flash of comprehension in her mind.

_Mommy…_

Her small mental voice resonated as she listened to Bella speak words of love to her.

"Bella…she knows who you are!" I whispered to her gruffly, my mind reeling with the power of this moment.

_Daddy…_

Her thoughts swirled as her mind worked, recognizing our voices and placing them with memories she had of them from in the womb. I almost choked on my emotions. I could even hear Jasper gasp from wherever it was he was waiting. She knew us both already.

As Carlisle delivered the placenta and saw to my wife's post natal care, I just stood there with Bella, overwhelmed as we held our infant daughter. A small, yet bright child only moments old, but very advanced in her mental abilities…a miniature person with perfectly formed fingers and toes, and delicate features. I felt disarmed… unprepared. The baby's eyes began to close as she calmed in Bella's arms. I could tell she felt safe and tired, but her eyes opened wide once more and she began to cry again.

As if on cue Bella's muscles rolled beneath her skin, and a powerful contraction hit her, causing her to moan in pain. I could hear the tenor of the thoughts from our son, he was irritated, angry at being left out, and he wanted us now!

"He is impatient" I told Bella gently as the contraction eased up. I took Emma gently from her and handed her to Rose who cuddled her close, completely enraptured by the tiny being in her arms. Emma flailed her hands, waving them if Rose moved too far away from Bella.

Bella was more prepared this time as she watched the monitor spike and she breathed and bore down, crying out as Carlisle exclaimed, "He's coming quickly, Bella. In fact he's already crowning!"

He was coming much faster than his sister had, it seemed as if he didn't like being left out, and he was now in a rush to meet us and to be with his sister once more. His dark mop of hair could be seen first, followed quickly by his scrunched up face. Carlisle didn't even have the chance to ask Bella to cease her pushing as the baby moved forth, almost as if he pushed himself the remaining distance to gain his freedom.

Carlisle caught him and wiped his face as the baby cried out in unhappiness at his grandfather's actions. As soon as his face was clean, he too was wrapped, this time in a soft green blanket, before he was handed to us as his sister had been only moments before.

"Your son." Carlisle said proudly as he watched us with pride in his eyes and his unguarded thoughts. My father was as proud of me and Bella as any father would be. He was joyful at the new lives and love that had just expanded our family.

The baby ceased his tears, sniffling now as Bella stroked his round cheek with a gentle fingertip and told him she loved him. His eyes opened as he calmed and I saw the deep pools of brown that I knew so well from Bella's face. I echoed her words and was pleased to read that he also knew who we were from his thoughts. Rose brought Emma over to us and the moment she was held beside her brother, their small hands began to flail about until they came into contact with one another, their small fingers firmly grasping for each other until they met, calming them both instantly.

I was floored by the feelings of love I could read in their thoughts and the utter sense of peace and contentment I could feel between our children through Jasper's gift. Everyone in the room sighed mentally and physically at the tender moment between brother and sister.

Bella simply watched our children silently, and I could see that though she was smiling, tears traced their way down over her cheeks. I could smell their saltiness, and I turned her face gently upwards to mine as I reached with the back of my hand to brush them away.

"Love?" I questioned, unsure of what was wrong, and as always unable to know what she was thinking.

"I'm…I'm fine…just so…so incredibly happy." She said as more tears issued forth. I leaned over to kiss each one away as she turned back to our now sleeping children.

Esme and Rose offered to take them and clean them up so Carlisle could finish the care Bella needed to be sure she healed properly from the delivery. She consented…albeit reluctantly and the children were moved together carefully to allow them to remain connected. Carlisle helped her deliver the second placenta, then cleaned her and stitched her up at vampire speed so that she would have the most minimal healing time possible.

Once done he declared Bella healthy and on her way to healing well. He told her that he saw no trauma that would affect her from ever conceiving other children should we so choose, much to Bella and my own surprise. We had never thought past this moment, nor did we know what to expect from the two children we currently had.

Bella fidgeted with her fingers as she watched Rose and my mother gently measure and weigh the sleeping children. Her tears had subsided and she had calmed down. I was unsure what she was thinking when I saw her turn to Alice. Before Bella could even ask Alice spoke up.

"I know what you are going to ask, Bella. And yes they are already on their way. They are already in the air as we speak." Alice said slowly, her voice measured as she spoke each word carefully. I turned to my wife, wondering if these words caused as much worry in her mind as they did in mind, but was awed as I watched her nervousness dissipate and her back straighten up suddenly.

Bella held out her arms towards Esme and Rose, and they both re-wrapped up the children and brought them back to us…their hands still linked together. We kissed each of their brows as they slept on, unaware of the turmoil that surrounded them. As we watched them sleep Bella's eyes seemed to harden slightly and her lips tightened as she nodded slightly in Alice's direction before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Good…let them come."

**Please remember that this story in un-beta'd….:) **

**Jen**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

**A/N I love reviews…but what I don't enjoy are negative comments telling me that my story should go and jump in a lake. I love feedback, and am willing to take advice from my readers on what they would like to see from my story. I have so many reviewers that tell me funny things, and let me know how my story makes them laugh or cry, and I enjoy reading each and every one So to aces are wild () sorry that it disappointed you, but I never asked to you read it**

Chapter 61

Bella's POV

They were coming….

I didn't know how soon, but the Volturi were coming back here…and I had no idea what to expect. I did however have this intense feeling flooding through my body as Alice's words took root in my brain. I was not going to let some ancient, cruel, manipulative, blood thirsty deviants hurt my children.

I watched as the family cooed and awed at each of the babies in turn, coming over to ogle them as they slept in mine and Edward's arms. Edward could not stop smiling, his face seemed lit up from the inside as if he was filled with a joy so great his body could not contain it. I understood his euphoria as the same fluttering sensation had settled around my heart, warming it in a way I had never imagined. It was as if my heart had grown in size and now occupied more of my chest, just so it could hold the love I was feeling.

I saw Jasper lingering at the doorway now that Carlisle had cleaned up anything left from the birth. His face seemed more at ease than I had even seen it… it made him seem much less threatening than usual and it made me proud to be a part of the cause. I placed my worry towards the back of my mind, knowing that I could not stop the Volturi, but that I could focus on my beautiful children and my role as their mother.

I snuggled my nose close to them, enjoying their heady aroma. They smelled sweet, like honeysuckle, with a hint of something I could only describe as pure sunshine…I tried to drink it in through my nose, storing it in my memory.

"Carlisle?" I asked suddenly, a question popping into my mind.

My father in law turned to me, his eyes bright and interested, while his face beamed happily. His eyebrows rose slightly as he responded.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What will they eat?" I asked...unsure as to what I should expect. Carlisle's features took on a more quizzical expression as he thought for a moment before responding.

"I am not sure of that answer myself, my dear. I believe we shall have to wait until the little ones wake up before we figure that out. Perhaps we should prepare bottles of both formula and blood as well as a bottle of a mixture of the two…just to cover all of the bases." Carlisle looked up, his gaze settling on Rose who nodded her head and turned to leave the room.

"Rose…use those special bottles we have in the cupboard." Carlisle reminded her.

Rose didn't stop to comment, but I knew that she had heard him. I wondered what they would prefer. Would their human side win out, or their vampire half…perhaps both would go hand in hand. I shifted slightly in my bed, trying to get comfortable. Edward seemed to notice my unease, and his focus settled on me.

"Are you alright, beloved?" Can I do anything to make you feel more comfortable…an extra pillow…a bath…anything, just name it darling." He said as his eyes gazed intently at me.

I shook my head at his words, leaning my head forward to meet his lips as they placed a reverent kiss on my brow.

"No thank you. I am just a bit sore." I told him trying to ignore my sore lower regions and tender breasts.

"I'll bet!" You just pushed two watermelon sized super babies out of a hole that is usually only meant for something the size of a penis!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"Or a hand…or a…"Emmett's rant broke off as Esme's hand came into contact with the back of his head with a resounding thwack.

"OW!" Emmett howled loudly, his tone startling both of the babies out of their sleep at the same time. They began to cry and move in unison, their open mouths revealing that they each had a full set of perfect, tiny white teeth. My breasts ached at the sound of their heartfelt cries. I tried to shush them as Rosalie moved into the room with a tray of bottles in hand. As I shushed her and her brother, Emma turned towards my chest, her small face nuzzling into me as her mouth pursed.

She pushed her small face forward as if seeking something and I was startled to feel my nightgown become damp. I glanced up at Carlisle in alarm, not sure what to do. He held up a hand to hold Rosalie back, his gaze leaving me to drift to Edward. I glanced up at my handsome husband who looked at his father in surprise. Carlisle nodded and I realized they were communicating silently, but Edward then turned to me and whispered in my ear… two soft words.

"Breast milk…"

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. My babies were seeking food…from me…not blood as we had supposed, not formula...but breast milk? I gulped slowly, not really sure of how to do this. We had never talked about this…I had never even seen someone breastfeed….my own mother wasn't the type of mother who had nursed, or even talked about the subject. I didn't know what to do.

The babies continued to cry and my gown was becoming thoroughly saturated from my own chest and now both of my children were nuzzling against me, as if trying to find what they wanted.

"I can help…if you'd like…" Esme's hesitant words and soft tone reached my ears and I turned to look at her, feeling very overwhelmed. I nodded my answer, unable to speak aloud. Rosalie ushered the men from the room. Emmett left complaining about the fact that if the babies got to see boobies then so should he. Rose didn't bother to respond to his words before she shut the door to the room and returned to the side of my bed.

Edward sat quietly beside me watching me with wide, observant eyes. His presence gave me the courage to try this. I looked up to Esme and nodded once more to let her know I was ready. Alice and Rose stood by silently watching. Esme helped me loosen the front of my gown in order to pull it forward freeing my arms and my engorged breasts.

"Bella, the key is to make sure that the baby is supported by your arms and that they have a good latch on your nipple and the surrounding areola. This is so they have enough of your breast in their mouth to allow them to stimulate the flow of milk so they can drink. It can be a bit painful at first or if they don't have a good hold… but they need to be latched properly to get your milk. Do you want me to show you?" She asked gently.

I nodded and she helped me move my arms so that each baby was supported in the crook of one, nestled against my breasts. When both babies were placed she moved their heads towards my bosom and helped ease my now swollen and leaking breasts so that each babe could take one of my nipples into their suckling mouths.

It was not painful, but slightly uncomfortable to have their hungry little mouths working against my swollen and tender flesh. Masen released once and tried to latch on again on his own unsuccessfully and unlike the first time this time was painful. Esme had me break the suction of his mouth by easing my finger into his mouth to make him release. Then she showed me how to help him latch on once more in the proper fashion.

A few moments later the discomfort was gone and both children had settled against me firmly using their mouths to draw sustenance from my body. My breasts felt less swollen. I turned my face to Esme to thank her and noticed that she watched my babies with a sad, yet tender expression.

"I remember how hard it was to learn how to nurse my son." She mused quietly as her eyes rose to meet mine. "It was one of the few things I got to do as a mother before he passed away." She added.

I had almost forgotten that Esme had been through this very same experience. It must be so hard for her. She had lost her little angel and now here she had to sit and watch me with two healthy babies when she had lost the only one she would ever have. As if sensing what I was thinking Esme looked at me and smiled.

"Don't you dare worry about me right now my darling. I have held my own little one…I have my memories, and nothing will ever take them away. My little one wasn't ready to be a part of this world, but these two precious babies are meant to be here and to have very special lives. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this…of their birth…their very being. It means more to me than you'll ever know." Esme said as she brushed my hair aside from my face and turned her face back to watching her grandchildren as they nursed.

I tried to do as she asked, ignoring the guilt that touched on this moment of pleasure. My eyes scanned the room for a moment before landing on Alice and Rose as they stood entranced, watching these tiny creatures as they drank. Again the guilt I felt weighed heavily on me as my eyes settled on Rosalie. She had always wanted this…this gift that had come to me unexpectedly. I thought for just one moment about the anguish I would have felt had I never gotten to have the two angels that lay in my arms and my sadness was immense.

I heard Edward gasp and looked at him to see him staring at our little Emma whose chubby cheek he was currently stroking with the back of his index finger while she nursed. I followed his gaze and saw the eyes of our children had opened and they were both gazing at me intently. I looked to Edward for an explanation.

"They want to know why you're sad?" Edward said gently. "They are so happy to be here with us that they want to know why you aren't as happy as they are?" He continued, his voice soft and rough with wonder.

I turned my eyes to Masen and in turn, Emma. Their young faces belied the knowledge and understanding they had of the world around them. I bent my head and kissed each of their brows as they continued to nurse with exuberance.

"I am only sad because I love them so much that if I ever lost them …I… I would be….simply devastated!" I explained…hoping they would understand my words.

I should not have worried as Edward's face lit up with a bright smile.

"They want their mommy to know that they will always be here with here…and with their daddy and their whole family." Edward said his voice taking on a husky quality as he spoke. "It is so amazing to hear their thoughts…they are very focused…very certain of everything that passes through their consciousness." He explained to me.

I sighed contentedly, allowing the tenderness of this moment to wash away all of my worry and sadness. Everything else faded away as I watched their throats move to pull and swallow their fill of milk from my body. The fact that my body made exactly what they required was amazing to me. I heard Edward chuckle and I leaned against his chest to feel him close to me.

"What is so funny, Daddy?" I asked trying to surprise him with his new title. The term didn't seem phase him though and he laughed a bit more before he replied.

"Emma told me to tell you that is much better…..and that when you are happy your milk tastes even more delicious."

**Thanks for sticking with me so far….we all know the confrontation is coming…Does anyone have any guesses as to what will happen?**

**Please review…I may not always respond, but I love each and every one of them…except the flamers that is!**

**Jennifer**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story Dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

This chapter is dedicated to jansails…thank you for your review…it made me laugh.

Chapter 62

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe how beautiful it was to watch Bella nurse our children. No painting or poetry could live up to the image of utter loveliness that she presented without even knowing. After she had nursed the babies to their satisfaction they fell asleep once more…little Masen continuing to suckle in his sleep even though he was no longer nursing.

Once Bella had covered herself again the family was invited to return. It did not skip my notice that Felix and Demitri had returned once more as well, and they were lingering just outside the doorway in the hall. Marcus was watching everything around himself like a hawk. I watched through his eyes as he viewed a continuous fine thread of purple that pulsed between the babies and the rest of the family. That same thread seemed to move between the children over and over until there was no beginning or end to be seen. It just showed how close they were to one another.

Carlisle spoke to Bella asking her if she would mind continuing her diet of human food with blood supplements since it seemed that due to how quickly it had helped the little ones grow while they were inside her that it would be the ideal way to help her body continue to nourish them in this new method. Bella readily agreed, though this didn't surprise any of us who knew her…Bella would do whatever she could for our children. She had already proven that and she was not about to stop now.

Alice flitted about the room, she moved from Bella's one side to the other to examine the babies. Her thoughts informed me that she could not see them very clearly in her visions. She wasn't sure of the reason for this, but she wondered if the amount of power they seemed to have made it hard for her to get a clear image of them or if it was the fact that they were a hybrid of two different species.

She did however have a very clear vision of Aro and how soon he and Caius would arrive here. I saw a glimpse of a vision she has had as the babies were being born that I had been too busy to pay much notice to. But now that things were calmer I pulled her aside as the family spent time admiring the babies and speaking with Bella. It was there that I asked her to show me.

She was reluctant to do it at first…her thoughts apprehensive at what the vision showed, but finally she relented when I insisted over and over that it was my right as their father to know. In this vision we were standing in the nursery. Aro was demanding that Bella hand our daughter over to him for inspection. He was flanked by numerous guards, Marcus and Caius…the only other beings in the room during this vision were myself and Rose.

Bella and I stood protectively in front of a crib. I could see that Bella held Emma in one of her arms, even though her small frame was blurry in Alice's vision. Bella's other hand was extended into the crib and I could only assume she was reaching for Masen as I could hear his lusty cry piercing the air. Bella refused Aro's request and stood her ground as his crimson eyes narrowed in rage.

Rose moved to our side and I could hear the growls that emanated from both her and I as we stood protectively in front of the crib. A guard stepped up towards Bella, but Rose moved to intercept him, throwing him backwards through the air. Aro barked out a command and Rose fell to the ground screaming as she writhed in pain on the floor.

I only knew one vampire capable of that sort of torture and I cringed inwardly as I saw her step forward in Alice's vison. The very sight of that cruel demon in the same room as my sweet Bella and our precious babies made my body stop breathing. The Volturi stood stiff and unnatural in front of my love as only our kind could.

I could see the alarm in Bella's eyes as Rose's form collapsed beside her, and she turned her body slightly towards me as if to assure herself that I was still safely behind her. The future version of myself stood frozen, the feral sound of my inner monster rumbling through the room. I could hear similar rumblings through the house that came from Emmett and I could hear other voices raised in a alarm.

From the vision I could tell that the house must have been overrun with guard members as their voices rang out uttering threats, and I could hear the sounds of fighting emanating from areas of the house near and far. But none of that mattered…the only thing that mattered was that Bella and our children remained safe.

The trio of the royal family stood firm, their eyes penetrating as they stared menacingly at my frail human mate. Frail …yet undeniably strong as she stood straight, her body shielding our daughter and our son from those who would threaten them. Her deep brown eyes were watchful as they gazed unwaveringly at the Volturi.

Aro was angry, and his jaw clenched as he watched Bella. I knew he hated that his own mind and those of his favored guards were of no use against her. Rose stopped screaming and moving on the ground as Jane stepped forward. Her crimson eyes seemed to flash at her master and he nodded his head. In the vision I must have known what they were planning as I stepped in front of my darlings and collapsed to my knees…my body quaking under the obvious influence of Jane's power…but I didn't make a sound.

Bella cried out as she saw me fall before her, my frame still pushing to protect her and our infants from the threat. As I watched the vision play out before me from Alice's eyes I had to swallow…my throat tight with emotion from what I was witnessing. My whole family…my life…my reasons for existing were in danger from the worst possible source…and I was incapacitated…useless.

Caius turned with a hiss and he watched as Bella pushed impossibly closer to the crib her other hand still trying to comfort Masen in his crib where his cries became louder and more piercing as he sensed the strife in the room. Emma began to whimper as well and Bella shushed her gently placing a soft kiss of her head as her eyes continued to watch the Volturi. Marcus stood… simply being there…his eyes blank and unfocused…his mouth lax. I had no idea what he was thinking, but he seemed absent from the situation around him…present only in body, not in mind. I could see the growing impatience of the other two leaders. Caius actually shoved Marcus aside, his expression irritated as he pushed aside what he thought was the weakest member of their trio.

In the vision, Aro stepped forward, he placed a hand lightly on Jane's shoulder as he did so and she ducked her head in supplication of her master's recognition. She looked at him with adoring eyes and as he nodded she turned her gaze back to the vision version of myself and she smiled before I collapsed on the forward to the floor.

I knew she must have pushed her power of pain up to another notch, but I still did not hear myself utter a sound. The only sounds came from Bella who choked out a cry of distress and our children, whose cries had become near hysterical. I lay on the floor motionless, my eyes the only sign that I was still present as they swelled with pain. Rose began to move once more, but Aro waved a hand to Alec who stepped forward and suddenly she lay still once more.

Caius laughed aloud as he watched in grim fascination. I saw nothing from Marcus but a flicker of movement from the corner of his mouth. Watching this scene in Alice's mind, being unable to do anything, and watching myself fail those I loved, hurt more than anything I had ever been through…even my change to being a vampire. The pain from this came from a deeper place…deeper then flesh…deeper than immortal bones and sinew…this pain was from my very soul. The soul I had denied for so many years.

Caius stepped forward to Aro and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The movement seemed almost congratulatory, and with it Aro seemed to gain something…gumption perhaps. He glared at Bella, his eyes almost glazing over as he watched her every movement, and suddenly he lunged to rip our daughter out of Bella's grasp. The vision ended there abruptly.

"What…what happens?" I asked my voice a bare whisper as I feared my sister had seen what came next and was trying to spare me.

"I don't know…I have tried to see it…to force it even, but I see nothing. All I see is Aro going for Emma and Bella being caught in the middle. I can't see any more. .. Maybe a decision has not been made yet…maybe Aro isn't sure if He wants to grab Emma or Bella…I just don't know." Alice whimpered.

I turned to her, grasping her shoulders in alarm. I heard a hiss from Jasper, but I ignored it.

"Is it…can we…does anything change?" I growled lowly. Alice shook her head no as Jasper came to her side and aggressively took his mate from my grasp before wrapping his arms around her.

"It always comes to that…no matter what happens before it." Alice finished with a quiet sob of distress.

I let my arms fall to my side. If she had seen it play out over in over…no matter what led up to the incident…or what choices had been made or altered before it, then it was obvious the Volturi had a plan. I could only hope that an option came up that I hadn't considered or tried that she was aware of…that I could do to stop…

"It won't change, Edward." Alice whimpered. "I looked…and they are already here…this is going to happen now!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Story dedication. I said it once and I'll say it again, this story is dedicated to HeartOfDarkess. She is a woman who is an amazing author and who has become one of my best friends, even though we have never met in person. Heart has cheered me on, and has talked me through some low times. Thank you so much my friend.**

**Please check out our collaborated story Isle of Enchantment! It is a lovely tale about the whole Cullen family and the magic of Isle Esme.**

A/N As always your reviews are what makes me sit in front of the computer to let the next chapter flow…Thank you for each and every one!

Chapter 63

Bella's POV

It seemed as if the entire room slowed down until it was moving in slow motion. Alice and Edward stood near the door to the room their faces boldly stating fear and concern. I head low growls emanate from all around me and the infants in my arms jolted awake, their clear eyes searching the room for the source of the sounds.

I shushed them and gently patted their bodies with the palms my hands as I rocked them against my chest. I eased them against me, laying their small forms against my body to provide them with unneeded support. Masen pushed his hands against me and held his head high as his knowing brown eyes looked out across the room at his father.

Edward moved to my side, placing his hand soothingly against Masen's rounded cheek. Our son looked up at his father, his cherubic appearance belying the fact that he was wise enough to know that something was taking place around him.

Emma also pushed against me, struggling to reach for her brother and father with her small hands. Her hands reached out to them both with precision, and I quickly realized how rapidly they were developing from the time of their birth only hours before. Already they were able to control their bodies and movements with more skill and strength. I wanted to be alarmed, but at this point nothing was going to shock me.

Edward ran his fingers soothingly up Emma's pale arm to where her hand touched the curve of his chin, and he turned his face to kiss her fingers. His eyes sought mine, and I knew that he feared the worst. I didn't need his mind reading ability to work out what the dark hollowness of his eyes meant…how the grim lines had formed around his beautiful lips. I knew my husband, and his actions spoke far more loudly than his words could at this moment.

Alice…the twitching little sprite who could scarcely contain her exuberance was still, leaning into the willowy frame of her mate as her small shape seemed to diminish. The aura that usually spread out around her was dim, subdued...and that should never happen to her. I looked around at the morose expressions as the growls diminished and as I took in each one I steeled myself further.

Esme…her face drawn and pained as she wrung her hands…her eyes darting from each one of her loved ones in turn. Rose, whose anger darkened her light beauty into something fearful. Emmett, his jovial nature gone, replaced by a hulking form of menacing man. Carlisle, his calm demeanor crumbling as he moved silently to his mate's side with worry lining his features.

The face the hit me the hardest though was Marcus…his face said nothing. Gone was the inquisitive man of the last few weeks, whose eyes followed our every movement…the man who laughed and talked with Carlisle as they reminisced. In place of the silent observers face…was a mask… a mask of nothingness, devoid of any and all expression save one…absolute indifference.

I had seen the love and fear of my family on many occasions… they never held back their emotions. I had seen their sadness, their joy, even their anger… but never had I seen a person shut down as Marcus did at that moment.

I snapped my head up when I heard a loud pounding on the door. Esme excused herself, Carlisle beside her, as she went to answer it. I didn't need to ask who it was, Edward's face answered for me. His brow furrowed as he gazed at me, and he nuzzled each of our children as his eyes held mine.

I was surprised at how silent the babies were, their faces took on the solemn tone of those around them, and for one brief moment I wondered if they had an ability like Jasper's…to sense emotions as their uncle did. But I realized that I was mistaken as anger began to rise inside my heart and only Jasper looked in my direction.

How dare these intruders intrude upon our lives. How dare they reserve the right to judge us when we had done nothing wrong. I leaned forward against Edward as I heard footsteps coming closer, sandwiching the children between us as if our bodies could act as a wall of protection. No words passed between us...we didn't need them at this point. I knew that he was filled with fear and worry. His eyes told me more than enough.

I didn't even turn when the members of the Volturi swept into the room, their large group making the formerly spacious bedroom seem cramped. The children squirmed and wriggled against us, and Edward tore his gaze away from mine to rest his forehead against Masen's for a short moment. He closed his eyes and simply inhaled the children's scent before suddenly standing taller.

"I see they have arrived …sooner than had been expected!" Aro's cruel voice barked out. "Have they shown any abilities…blood thirst?" He continued.

I turned to him slowly before shaking my head at his questions. I did not need anyone to answer for me.

"What parent do they favor?" Aro asked me, eying the small children held in my arms.

"Well….They seem to favor us both." Edward responded. He looked at me, and an awkward grin broke out across his features, but I could see that it was forced. "One has her eyes…one has mine…but I fear they both have my unruly hair…if not in color, than in texture…"

"Enough!" Aro growled, cutting Edward off. "Are they vampire in nature…what do they eat?"

"Breastmilk!" I retorted, knowing that it was not the answer he sought." His mouth hung open as he glared at me. His gaze was anything but kind, I felt myself wanting to retreat from it, but I could not find it within me to move.

"Breastmilk?" Aro repeated blankly. "Impossible. If they have vampire genetics it should overrule every other instinct." Aro said snidely.

"If they were from other parents…perhaps." I responded heatedly. "But their father is kind and gentle, and does not thirst for death as you do. They are more human than anything…even if it is only in nature." I added realizing that my words were true on levels I hadn't imagined.

I may have been the human component of their genetics, but Edward was the key to their humanity. He fought to uphold goodness and to go against his Vampiric instincts to be humane...to be respectful of life and nature and everything that went along with it. Edward was more to thank for their gentle nature than I.

"Lies!" Spat Caius as he blurred forward to reach us. I took an instinctual step back the moment I saw him appear in front of me…the speed making my mind whirl as I adjusted. My children however simply watched the man in front of him as their hands held firmly to one another.

"The truth!" Rose's voice hissed out across the room. I turned to her and saw that Emmett was practically holding her in place beside him now. "You won't believe anything we say anyhow!" She said with narrowed eyes.

Aro glanced at her, but did not respond. Rose's aggrivated struggles caused the members of the guard to move closer to their masters, a small female vampire hovered to Aro's near right never moving from his side. She moved with him like a shadow, flowing seamlessly with his every move.

"Give me the child!" Aro said smoothly, gesturing to Masen.

Rose's eyes flew open wide as her mouth dropped open In fear that reflected the same feelings of my heart, but I would never relinquish my son to that monster.

"No!" Edward and I said in unison. I turned to my husband and saw the pride in his eyes as he regarded me. Surely he knew that even though I was human, I would not just hand our child over unchallenged? I spoke up once more, this time before Edward .

"If you need to know about our children surely you can read the thoughts of any mind here…they are all open to you. You have no reason to need our son. Surely you hear his beating heart….and even I can see that he has grown since birth, and my eyes are weak in comparison. If you need a mind to look at…take your pick!" I said as firmly as possible.

Aro eyed me with what seemed to be distaste, but then he scanned the room, his eyes landing on Esme.

"My dear?" He questioned her, holding out his hand in her direction. "If you would be so kind as to indulge me…" He crooned at her. Esme seemed to shudder as she stepped forward. Her eyes darted from me, to Carlisle then to Edward in the breadth of a second before she glanced hesitantly at Aro, her gaze drifted to the floor as her hand rose from her side.

I felt that same fear I had as Edward had done the same thing with Aro. I feared the knowledge that he might glean from her memories. I just prayed that as it had been with Edward, so it would be with Esme. That each worrisome memory…each gift the children had shown to us, each secret we had shared with others would slid past his invasive mind. I imagined those memories sliding from his grasp until he had no possibility of seeing them.

Aro's gaze settled heavily on my mother-in-law. Her shoulder seemed to stoop under the weight, but as the moments passed, her form seemed to take strength and eventually he dropped her hand. Aro did not speak, but instead he held out his hand wordlessly to Carlisle, who stepped up without a sound offering his hand to his old comrade.

The same silence filled the room, and I wondered if I was missing something. Some vampiric sound…something that would fill up the void...the natural sounds that would usually accompany a large gathering, but there was nothing except the singular sound of my own harsh breathing.

"How droll…" Aro commented as he dropped Carlisle's hand. "It would seem that hybrid babies are no more exceptional than human pups, though they smell far less appetizing. I had such hope for these…" He added blandly. "It would seem that at this time there is nothing to concern us here any longer." He turned to Carlisle in a swish of rustling fabric as the room broke into more normal sounds.

"I trust you will watch over them…to be sure that they do not get out of hand?" Carlisle nodded affirmation to Aro's words. "The mother…she will need to be changed once the children no longer have need of her." He ordered. "Do not think that we will not check up on your family Carlisle…this is not over…perhaps when they reach maturity….only time will tell if they may yet be unique….or useful." He said coldly as if his words were law.

Our family simply nodded their heads... slow grins began to break through the oppressing silence as our family realized that the threat was receding. The Volturi guards began to look more interested in checking out the surroundings, worrying less about possible threats.

As the Volturi made their way into the hall, Carlisle and Esme followed them out, once more being the gracious host and hostess. They spoke of gentler topics as they descended the stairs…art…architecture…weather. I stayed close to Edward who still stood by my side. As the throng of people moved away, we stepped out of the delivery room, and Edward and I stepped further down the hall, away from everyone.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked me, cupping my face in his palms as his eyes darted over my features. I nodded and smiled, enjoying the feeling of giddiness that rolled through my body. It was done, and we had gotten through it. They were leaving.

Edward leaned in and kissed me softly on the check before doing the same to Masen and Emma who were still watching everything that was happening. I saw Marcus drift from the delivery room into the hallway, and for one brief moment as he looked at Edward and I and our burgeoning family, I saw his eyes flash with life and a barrage of emotions, before the blank mask descended once more.

I turned to watch him and Edward seeing me, did the same, his brow lined as if he were focusing intently on something. He looked at me and I saw a question in his eyes.

"Go to him." I said softly. I knew that somehow the two had become friends, and Edward would need to say goodbye. He kissed me once more as I shifted the children more securely in my arms, this time on the lips, before he moved to follow Marcus. Just as he did though, two things happened at the same time.

I felt a cold hand squeeze against the back of my neck and a dark voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't think that this will stop me from coming back to pay you my own personal visit….I look forward to experiencing the human touch for myself…amongst other things" It hissed . I barely had time to register the threat from the familiar voice of Felix when Emma pushed at me and a crash exploded through the air with a burst of dust and drywall.

Edward was at my side before I could even inhale. He scooped Masen from my arms and wrapped one of his marble arms around my waist as I turned to see what had happened. The wall beside us was demolished as were two others behind it and Felix was nowhere in sight. I glanced around and my blood went cold when my eyes settled on the bright crimson eyes of Jane as she watched us from the far end of the hallway.

Her painted red lips broke out into a cheshire smile as she pushed herself forward from the wall she had been lingering near. Her eyes gazed at Emma in surprise and then glared at each of us as she opened her mouth to utter one word.

"Master!"

**I know another cliffie, but things are coming to a head, and it is hard to find a good place to end…**

**Don't hate the writer…**

**Reviews encourage writing…and I would love to see this story top out at the 200 mark…so if everyone reviews…it could happen**

**.Jennifer**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

A/**N I hope this part of the story lives up to everyone's hopes. It is a longer chapter as far as mine go…but not the last one quite yet. I promise to update over the holidays, and hope that you too will spread the holiday cheer back to me in the form of a review…I would love to break the 2000 mark before this tale is over.**

**Thank you all for your reviews…I don't always get to reply, but if you have a question you want answered please let me know and I will write back!**

**Jen**

Chapter 64

Edward's POV

I heard the murmuring of voices as a throng of bodies ascended the stairs, Bella was curled against me with her arms full of our children. Jane watched us with an evil smirk…her eyes darting from me to Bella then to Emma who sat up against Bella's chest, her gaze focused purposely on the small vampire who stood nearby. Her young mind was filled with thoughts of annoyance, and flickering images of Felix flying away from her mother because she didn't like him scaring her.

Her thoughts were sweet and protective of Bella, but they were not the only thoughts I could hear. I could read the flurry of thoughts that accompanied the mass of vampires heading our way. In a move that may have been too speedy for Bella to clearly see with human eyes. I wrapped my arms more snuggly around my family and swept them away from the onslaught that sought us. As I moved I heard Jane's voice pierce the din.

"Master! "

"The children are indeed gifted as you believed! The Cullen's lied to you!" Her soprano tone filled the air and was followed by a string of growls and curses. I flashed from one spot to the next and felt that others were following me. It was only my speed that kept me a step ahead of our pursuers. The house was inundated with Volturi and I found many exits blocked, save one…the nursery…the room from Alice's vision.

I did not wish to enter the room due to what I had seen, but perhaps the outcome of choices had changed the result and we could escape through the window…if only I could reach it! I didn't allow another moment to think, for that millisecond might give the enemy the advantage, and the prize was far too great to risk… my family.

I moved silently through the door, flashing past the soft hues of paint that had been painstakingly placed to give my children sweet dreams, when now those colors seemed to provide the backdrop for a nightmare instead. I was only steps into the room, and could feel those in pursuit almost at my heels. I only needed to press myself to give us a few more feet when suddenly I found myself motionless.

I felt my chest rise and fall from my panic, and I could hear the air filled with Bella's moan as she murmured that she felt she might be sick…but I could not place my foot another inch forward towards possible freedom. I tried to see if I could pivot, and was able to do so, finding myself directly beside the crib as I had been in Alice's cryptic vision.

I allowed my eyes to rove, and found myself face to face with Demitri, my closest pursuer, who also seemed to have been grounded by force. He shook with suppressed rage, and his thoughts screamed his hatred of my family and at the freaks of nature that we were. I didn't care to focus on his rage though, I focused on the fact that Bella had lowered Masen into the crib, gently patting his belly as she did so.

"Bella…" I started, my voice smooth even though fear ran through my venom to every part of my body.

"I just …have to, Edward…before I drop him…I'm…I'm too dizzy!" She gasped as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

I heard them, and tried to move backwards towards the window once more, but again found myself unable to retreat or escape. I growled at Demetri and he lowered himself into an attack stance, but his thoughts revealed that he too, was still unable to move. As we stood growling at one another the unmistakable sounds of swishing fabric struck me…this was here and as Alice said…now. I had no idea what to do.

The doorway seemed dwarfed by the number of vampires that suddenly flooded into the room, and the dark fabric of the travel cloaks the Volturi used seemed to mask the color that surrounded us, their dark, dingy shade of grey swallowing up the childhood colors and innocent pictures that adorned the walls, the only brightness amongst them was Rose who followed on their heels as she slipped past them to stand with Bella and I. My eyes watched as Aro strode into the room, flanked by many guards and his throne brothers.

The Volturi glared at me and Bella. Now calm she took the moment to focus on Emma. Her voice rang out over the growls and hissing that almost shook the walls as her clear alto resonated.

"It's alright Em, mommy has you." She said softly, her voice so much sweeter than ever before. I was not sure if she sounded differently, or if it was the fact that I feared never being able to hear her voice again? I didn't get to dwell on the reason for that since Aro's voice broke out as well.

"It seems as if there has been …shall we say deceit on your family's behalf…" Aro said with a growl, his eyes flashing from myself to Emma, who was held snugly in Bella's embrace.

I could read Aro's thoughts…he wasn't worried about Masen, it seems he had touched hands with Jane on his way into the room, and he had seen from her memory how Emma had protected Bella and used her abilities to throw Felix away from her mortal mother. It was very obvious that the power emanated from the infant my wife held, but I saw more to the memory then they had.

Masen had been holding Emma's hand and his eyes watched her without blinking as she had raised her head and stretched out a tiny hand in the direction of the man behind her mother sending him flying. I knew that our children were bound to one another, and I had no doubt that they had protected their mother together as I had felt the distress in both of them as I had turned towards them. It was pertinent that the Volturi not know how interwoven their power seemed to be, or they would focus equally on them both.

Masen suddenly began to cry, and Bella reached a hand into the crib rubbing his belly to comfort him…this was exactly as the vision had shown…and it was happening …no matter what I had hoped.

Aro stood, flanked by numerous guards, Marcus and Caius…his eyes showing his anger, his rage at the possibility of being duped. He raised a hand towards Emma and hissed.

"Give me that child!" Bella didn't respond to his words…only holding Emma more closely to her frail body as she rocked her slightly to sooth her. I could read more now that I was here than I had been able to while observing Alice's vision of this moment. Aro was trying to hold onto his dignity by appearing calm when in truth he fantasized about leaping at Bella and draining her of every last drop of her life giving blood… and to pull our daughter out of her lifeless arms as he proved how inadequate her idea of protection was. The mental image was nearly enough to bring me to my knees.

I forced myself to stand my ground as Bella and I stood protectively in front of the crib. Bella stiffened and narrowed her now cold brown eyes in his direction.

"Never!" Bella whispered, refusing Aro's request. As she stood her ground his crimson eyes narrowed in rage. His fantasy returned in many forms, all of which left her dead...though the methods varied. If I were human I would have vomited from the images, but all I could do was try not to choke on the venom that erupted, soured, into my mouth.

Rose moved to our side and I could hear the growls that came from her and I echoed them as we stood protectively in front of the crib. A guard stepped up towards Bella, but Rose moved swiftly to intercept him, throwing him backwards through the air. Her thoughts full of fury at those who might wish to harm her niece and nephew. Aro barked out a command and Rose fell to the ground screaming as she writhed in pain on the floor.

Jane stepped forward, just as she had in the vision. Her face held a haughty expression and her thoughts taunted me.

_Does it bother you, Edward…to see your so called sister like this? This is nothing compared to what I will do your Bella when I get my chance…and if not her…then your children…that should hurt her even more…._

My body stopped breathing, refusing to allow an ounce of her scent to permeate my mind lest I make the situation worse by attacking her in front of her own group of defenders. I had to keep control lest she get the chance to use her evil ability on my children. I couldn't bear the idea of them feeling the burning pain that she could inflict if allowed any more than I could stand the ideas of Bella suffering at her hands..

The Volturi stood stiff and unnatural in front of my love as only our kind could. I could see the alarm in Bella's eyes as Rose's form collapsed beside her, and she turned her body slightly towards me as if to assure herself that I was still safely behind her. As I had in the vision…I stood frozen, the feral sounds of my inner monster rumbling through the room. I could hear similar rumblings through the house that came from Emmett and I could hear other voices raised in alarm.

I could hear the fighting taking place throughout our home, but now that this was real time I could hear the thoughts that accompanied it. Emmett was livid and fighting off his own group of guards as he tried to make his way to Rose. From their panicked thoughts it seemed he was winning, even among many opponents. Jasper had taken on the defensive, protecting Alice as she tried to come to our side, but he would not allow her to put herself in danger least he lose her after having suffered so long before he found her. I didn't begrudge him, for I would have done the same to Bella if I was in his position.

Esme and Carlisle were trying to sort things out downstairs as best they could. Carlisle's calm tone seemed at odds with the thunderous voices that screamed back at him. All of this was on the edge of my mind, but nothing could tear my heart and mind away from that which mattered most…my family.

The trio of the royal family stood firm, their eyes penetrating as they stared menacingly at my frail human mate. Frail…yet undeniably strong as she stood straight, her body shielding our daughter and our son from those who would threaten them. Her deep brown eyes were watchful as they gazed unwaveringly at the Volturi. Aro hated the strength she showed him when all he wanted to see from her was the fear he felt our kind should always invoke in humans.

Aro was angry, and his jaw clenched as he watched Bella. His thoughts full of turmoil as he recalled how his ability and those of his guards were of no use here. But then he was struck with curiosity…would those same abilities work on our children?

Rose had stopped screaming and moving on the ground as Jane stepped forward once again, her crimson eyes looked at her master and he nodded his head. I knew this was the moment I had seen in Alice's vision and I moved to do my part, protecting my children from the fiery pain that the witch sought to inflict upon those that did not deserve it. I stepped in front of my darlings and collapsed to my knees…my body quaking under the obvious influence of Jane's power…but I didn't make a sound as the vision had shown...my silence was the only strength I could give.

Bella cried out as she saw me fall before her, my frame still pushing to protect her and our infants from the threat. My throat was tight with emotion…The pain, the fear, the worry all rising as I stood helplessly by. My whole family…my life…my reasons for existing were in danger from the worst possible source…and I was incapacitated…useless.

Caius turned with a hiss and he watched as Bella pushed impossibly closer to the crib her other hand still trying to comfort Masen in his crib where his cries became louder and more piercing. His thoughts were fearful, for his mother, his sister…even for me. Emma began to whimper as well and Bella shushed her gently placing a soft kiss of her head as her eyes continued to watch the Volturi.

Marcus was just as he had been since the Volturi returned. He stood unmoving… simply being there…his eyes blank and unfocused…his mouth lax. Unlike the vision I could read his mind, but instead of processing what was happening before him, he saw the death of his wife over and over in his mind. Was that what this moment would be for me as well? The end of all things that meant anything? Marcus was here, but absent…present only in body, not in mind. I could see the growing impatience of the other two leaders until Caius actually shoved Marcus aside, his expression irritated as he pushed aside what he thought was the weakest member of their trio.

I stopped watching Marcus and Caius as Aro stepped forward, he placed a hand lightly on Jane's shoulder. I could feel the love she had for him pouring from her, she loved him beyond reason...too bad he was not worth her devotion. She looked up at him with adoring eyes and as he nodded she turned her gaze back to me and she smiled before she turned her pain up to a notch I had never felt before. She kept up a continual tirade of how delighted she would be to do this to Bella, and she wondered if, like most humans, Bella would bleed from her ears when she finally felt what was in store for her.

I still did not make a sound, knowing that if I did that Jane would take some sort of sick pleasure from it. I could hear Bella as she choked out a cry of distress and our children, whose cries had become near hysterical. I lay on the floor motionless only able to move my eyes. Rose had finally begun to move again, but Aro waved a hand to Alec who stepped forward with his jaw clenched and suddenly she lay still once more.

Caius laughed loudly as he watched everything with a grim fascination. I saw Marcus finally move, and his thoughts suddenly registered once more as he took in what was happening now…the past finally having receded back into his memory. His eyes widened and his mouth twitched and I saw in his thoughts the very reflection of what I was thinking at this moment. This had to be stopped!

I watched as the last bit of Alice's vision played out before me. Caius stepped to Aro's aide and the two seemed jovial. Aro glared at Bella, his eyes watched her every movement just as the predator does before it strikes down its prey. He was calculating and meticulous and I was unable to move.

Aro then lunged, as he had done in Alice's vision, in order to rip our daughter out of Bella's grasp, but this time it didn't stop. His form flew, faster than hers eyes would be able to follow, but I felt it as my children watched the threat approach…and saw that they held no fear.

Just as Aro's hand would have intersected with Emma small form, another pale white hand struck his out of the way, and a rainbow of sparks flew from the connection. I felt the pain ease up somewhat as Jane's thoughts became confused. Her master was being attacked…by another master.

Marcus held Aro by the throat, his arm rigid as he held his fellow ruler aloft amidst the din in the room. Aro thrashed against his hold, his hands seizing Marcus at the wrist as they tried to find purchase to open the grip his fingers had on his pale throat. His dark robes swaying with his suddenly less than graceful movements

I could read from Aro's mind that he was surprised…almost to the point of shock. In part for the fact that Marcus had intercepted his actions, but secondly because he found that he could not break the intense grip Marcus had on his throat. I watched his thoughts as they replayed a series of memories…all of them showing how Marcus had bowed to his superiority on numerous occasions. Aro had bent the man to his will…over and over again, using him…breaking him…never having had the need to have a physical encounter as Marcus was the peaceful member of their trio.

He tried to find a moment…no matter how slight when he had witnessed his fellow vampire's strength, only to realize there had never been one. Aro blanched as he realized that there had never been a moment when he had seen Marcus as anything more than a powerful pawn to use at his disposal…never had he imagined the thin form of the blond man in front of him capable of such strength.

He did not need air, breathing was almost unnecessary… unless we were hunting or wishing to speak. The only use of the air passage to bring the scent of prey through our receptors, or to allow us to swallow, an ability you used to drink and to pass air over the vocal cords to speak. Yet he wanted the ability all the same.

Jane continued to emanate her surprise through her thoughts…Aro was her master…but she had been informed from the moment she was transformed and became a member of the Volturi that all three of the men were to be revered and listened to…that they held dominance over all and never to disobey…those were the words from Aro's own mouth...the words that now caused her befuddlement and the distraction that was making it harder for her to focus her gift.

As the pain eased I was able to see that her brother was undergoing similar turmoil internally, and Rose had begun to regain her ability to move and think clearly. Caius simply stood seething in his place as he looked at his fellow rulers.

"What is the meaning of this?" He spat, venom practically flecking from his mouth with the force of his words. Marcus had not even bothered to register the fact that Caius was speaking to him…he only had eyes for Aro…though I could see through his gift that he monitored everyone in the room and their proximity to him. His voice finally emerged as a whisper.

"Enough…" He croaked out, his tone raw.

Every Volturi guard in the room glanced from member to member…they did not know whom to listen to…whom to turn to for guidance. Their thoughts revealed the fact that despite presenting a united front, they in fact held different loyalties…some to Aro, others to Caius and still others…some more surprising then others, to Marcus…their quiet, long suffering Master.

"Enough indeed…Release him!" Caius demanded… moving to step forward, but he too found himself unable to advance….I realized then that the room had grown quiet. Bella was still and the children were no longer crying. Emma had her small hand in her mouth as if to soothe herself as she laid her head against the crook of Bella's neck, but her eyes watched the room, and her thoughts took in every movement…perhaps with too much accuracy and clarity.

"No!" Marcus's voice suddenly boomed, loud and resonant as his eyes bored into Aro's. "There will be no more!" He added in a softer undertone. He lowered Aro, until his feet hit the ground, but his grip did not ease, and he used his other hand to seize Aro's wrists together in front of him.

He dragged the still silent vampire over towards Bella, and once he was at her size, he forcibly made Aro kneel before her, his face wrenched towards the ground. I could read his anger and embarrassment at being forced to cowl before a human, but the sight of it made me sing inside. Marcus turned to Bella, then.

"Please…pick up your son…" He asked her in a raspy voice. Bella looked at me for a moment, and I scanned Marcus's thoughts for his intent. He meant our children no harm, his intentions were not malicious. I nodded at her and she shifted Emma to one hip ad she reached for Masen with her other arm.

She scooped him up into her soft arms, and held him against her…the mirror image of his sister as he nestled against her, her body giving him comfort…she was there mother and with her, everything was alright. Bella kissed his face, nuzzling him gently as her cheek wiped away the still damp tear tracks on his cheeks. As he sighed deeply against her, Bella turned back to Marcus.

"Thank you." He whispered before turning his focus back to Aro. With the hand on his neck he tilted back Aro's head so that he had to look up at Bella and our children. The latter were looking down at his supplicating form.

"See them….Really see them…" Marcus hissed in his ear. "See their innocence….If you could see as I do you would see it…you would see the way they already impact their world, and not just for what they can bring to it…They impact it merely by being. They bring love…Do you know that feeling brother…love? Or is that just a foreign idea to you." He asked Aro in a controlled voice.

Aro couldn't speak, but it didn't matter. Marcus already knew the answer…and reading Aro's thoughts had given me the insight to know that Marcus was right. To Aro, love was just a tool, a manipulation to get him what he wished for most…power.

Marcus turned back to Bella, and he bowed his head to her.

"Please…Mrs. Cullen…could you…would you… do what you did with the Denali girl….free him of his powers? Take away that which he feels sets him apart..that which gives him the ability to manipulate and control the others around him…?" Marcus asked…his voice almost cracking with his request. Bella's eyes widened, and I heard Jane gasp and whisper no as she realized what he wanted to do to her beloved master.

Marcus heard her sound…but more than that I saw through his power that a pulse of bright color flowed from Jane to Aro, even if the flow only went in one direction. She loved him without hesitation. Marcus turned and his eyes scanned the room…only a few faces met his gaze without hesitation, but he only wanted one.

His eyes locked on Alec…and he uttered a single word.

"Please."

Alec closed his eyes and it was if the world suddenly turned into slow motion. Jane, Caius, Demetri, and many of the other Volturi guards slumped to the ground as Rose had just a short time ago. I was freed from her grasp as she slid into unconsciousness. Marcus nodded his head, and smiled at the young looking vampire. I was shocked to see that he had subdued his own sister…but his thoughts fleetingly touched on his reason for doing so.

He saw Aro twisting the mind of his once sweet sister. The sibling he had grown with…his own twin, as those small children before him. He saw Aro work his skills on her and saw the kind, naive girl he had lived with for all of his human and immortal life become cruel, twisted and sadistic in her efforts to please the man she was enraptured with. He too, agreed with the man that he saw as a friend…this had to end.

Marcus turned back to Bella and pleaded with her once more with his eyes and his words.

"Please!" He begged, not caring that she was human or that he was an immortal vampire. He did not care for titles.

Bella's eyes seemed to well up as she looked at him and her silent audience.

"I don't know how…I didn't…It…it wasn't intentional…I just had to stop her." Bella said, her voice breaking with emotion. I could see the desolation in her voice. I moved to her side slowly as my body regained its ability to move properly. Then I placed my hands gently on her shoulders as they trembled with emotion.

Marcus turned to me, silently asking if it was true and I nodded my head. His eyes moved to scan the room, but suddenly my children reached out to him, each with one chubby little hand. He looked at them, and leaned forward towards their small, dimpled fingers, nearly sighing as their hands touched his furrowed brow. It was as if he found their touch a balm to his weary soul.

He sighed deeply as he inhaled slowly, in and out, before he opened his eyes with a soft smile at each of them. He leaned backwards and jolted a silent, yet terrified Aro upwards to shoulder height. I now realized that Alec was also keeping him still by using his gift on Aro in its mildest form. He allowed him to keep his sight and bodily feelings, but not to be able to struggle. Aro's feet did not hold him, due to Alec's power, but I watched as Marcus pushed Aro's face close to my children's outspread hands until they intercepted his face and their small palms laid flat against his pale, paper-like skin.

Aro's eyes widened as their hands made contact and I felt his thoughts scream out in fear…I felt it as every thought he had ever gleaned from another being was wiped from his mind, until he was left with almost nothing…only the few memories that were his own when he first woke to this life…It was like watching a slate board being washed clean…the surface pristine and ready to receive new information.

I could read the minds of my children as they worked…methodically stripping him of all that seemed unhealthy. It was an amazing spectacle. They sifted through the millions of memories in his head removing everything they didn't like or that they didn't think he deserved. They worked in tandem…their minds working together as one until I could not tell where one ended and the other began. Once Aro stopped his mental tirade and settled, his mind once again new and unblemished they turned their minds outward and began to work through the minds of those laying prone on the floor…all without moving their hands from Aro.

He seemed to be some sort of keystone…holding all of the chaos in place...affecting the beings around him. I wrapped my arms around a silent Bella, whispering what I saw happening through our children as they worked. Many of the fallen guards were stripped of almost their entire mental subconscious and memories, leaving them as newborns…with little ability to understand anything more than the most basic skills…but without the strength or destructive capabilities. They removed even some of the human memories they found…memories that had impacted on their cruel choices once they had entered this new, more powerful existence.

Bella stood silent and as still as possible while the children worked, as I relayed to the rest of the room what was happening. In the end they had reached through the house and even outside where they had taken care of Felix where he had lain, frozen in place. Marcus watched them work, his mental voice cheering with each new vampire the children touched until finally they seemed to tire. Their minds separated once more into two distinct, yet tired individuals and they slumped against Bella, exhausted, their eyes glassy with fatigue.

Bella glanced at Marcus and he bowed his head in her direction. She turned to me and together we embraced our children, whose eyes had begun to flutter and close as they drifted into a deep slumber. Bella leaned her forehead against my chest and I felt her body shake as she cried silently. I wrapped my hands around her small form and held her to me, trying to give her a moment to herself, even as we were surrounded by vampires.

I continued to hold her and to stroke up and down her back as I turned my eyes to Marcus, still holding Aro in his hands. His thoughts flickered for a moment from present to past and back again before he looked at me and thought;

_Edward…I am sorry, but I cannot risk the chance that this might happen again…_

Before he turned his gaze away from mine, and I did the same.

The screeching sound of meal rent through the air and I felt Bella seize up in fear until it stopped. The children slept on and I didn't even need to turn my head to know that the remaining guards helped Marcus pick up the pieces, all that was left of the once powerful Aro, and left with them to set them aflame in the fireplace downstairs.

The threat was finally over.

Please review…


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

A/**N I hope this part of the story lives up to everyone's hopes. It is a longer chapter as far as mine go…but not the last one quite yet. I promise to update over the holidays, and hope that you too will spread the holiday cheer back to me in the form of a review…I would love to break the 2000 mark before this tale is over.**

**Thank you all for your reviews…I don't always get to reply, but if you have a question you want answered please let me know and I will write back!**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and are doing well.**

**Warning…this chapter contains extreme violence, if you are a more sensitive reader…please refrain from reading it.**

Chapter 65

Bella's POV

"A what?" I questioned, unsure that I had heard them correctly.

Carlisle and Marcus sat at the large mahogany desk in Carlisle's study. I sat opposite of them with Edward, his cool hand encasing mine. The last twenty four hours had wreaked havoc on my mind.

Hearing Aro be killed…as much as I loathed him, had terrified him. I was standing so close to him and the sounds of his body being ripped apart were now firmly imbedded on my memory as something I never wished to experience again.

Even after the resulting mayhem that had come from the children altering such a mass number of vampires, this new news wasn't settling into my psyche any easier.

"A prophecy." Carlisle repeated, looking intently at me. Marcus sat on his left and nodded his head at Carlisle's words.

"Let me see if I'm understanding this correctly…you think that there is a thousand year old prophecy foretelling that the babies and I will rule over vampire kind?" I asked in disbelief.

Marcus nodded his affirmation to the words I had spoken, but I could not even imagine such a thing,

"What exactly did this prophecy foretell?" I asked, pushing for more details.

"Well, I don't suppose that Carlisle was privy to every last detail of it…but seeing as I was there, I can tell you." Marcus responded. "Let me provide you with some details first though. " He added hastily.

Marcus went on to describe how he and Aro had happened upon a low lying mountain village during the years that they had been less restrained by rules, and more bound to their inner urges. They had decimated the village in a feeding frenzy, killing human after human…some even being ripped to pieces just to have their blood sampled. He explained how they had stayed for days, feeding on families and young lovers, farm hands and elders until they came to the last hovel to obtain the last human available.

"In that hut we found a small female vampire with light hair and golden eyes, she had a hand servant that brought her small game to feed on, and she had kept the young boy in the hut during her rampage to protect him. Hoping to save him from the massacre. Aro had been alarmed by her presence as we hadn't scented her from outside. When Aro had seized her by the hand to pull her up in order rip her to shreds to keep her from spreading the story of the attack, he saw from her thoughts that she was horrified that the villagers had chosen to ignore her warning about the impending attack on the village. In her memories he saw that she had indeed seen us coming, and he was enamored with the power she could give him with her ability." He said speaking slowly.

"Aro was even more sadistic with the small vampire, whose named it turned out was Yona, then the man we knew of nowadays. He knew from the first moment that she feared him and most other things as well…but then he knew everyone's fears, and he used it to his advantage. It turns out that she had never hunted on her own, having lived in that small hovel of a home from before the time she was turned, suffering from some sort of fear of the outside since she was a human. Aro could care less and would force her outside with him while he hunted. He did everything imaginable to make her existence a living hell. He kept her always at his side…hitting her, force feeding her…even raping her constantly until he had her beaten into submission and servitude. She tried to kill herself numerous times, but each time he caught her just in time and eventually Aro refused to leave her side least she accomplish her own destruction, leaving him without her powerful gift."

"It was during this time where I began to wonder if Aro was in his right mind, actually…" Marcus muttered, "She was so terrified of him...he had to force her to eat…and force her he did…in ways too horrific to imagine…I won't dare describe them to you...Let's just say that you never really realize that a vampire can hurt until another vampire is the one inflicting the pain." Marcus said in a sad tone and Edward stiffened visibly, closing his eyes as if to ward off the images that he must surely be seeing inside Marcus's memory…the possibilities made me queasy.

"I tried to convince him that her power was of little use to us…why did we need to know when a storm was coming through…or that the local wildlife was having a poor breeding year? I think I had almost had him convinced…that he was almost ready to give her back her freedom… when it happened…" His voiced dropped off for a moment before he took an unneeded breath and continued once more.

"We were just readying to leave our current abode…Yona was sitting on the floor by Aro's feet…the location he had accustomed her to placing herself so she was always within his reach, you see. Suddenly she stiffened…as was usual for her to do when she was having a vision. Aro knew immediately what it meant, and as he always did he grabbed her hand to be sure he didn't miss seeing any part of it."

"The moment her body relaxed somewhat he had gotten to his feet, dragging her with him like some cowling dog. He had screamed over and over that he knew it…that I was an imbecile for having suggested he release her, and he proceeded to tell me every detail of her vision, just to prove to me how wrong I had been. He was euphoric as he told me about the trio of beings that would rule our kind, that we would bring peace and harmony by ruling over them with rules and consequences. When I asked him to explain he told me that he had seen three beings, surrounded in a purple aura, seated in a round room, on thrones. Before them knelt a vampire...his eyes filled with love and fear as it looked on to those that sat before him."

"He went on to explain that he had seen one of the figures rise and reach out to take the vampires hand. He assured me that this vampire had to be himself, who else would reach for the prisoners hand… He was the one with the power to see and condemn the man for his misdeeds. The more he described the vision to me, the more details he added that made it seem to me that he might be mistaken, but I had no way to deter him." Marcus explained.

"Aro saw nothing that actually described anyone particular…What he did see was mainly non-descript in any way that mattered to me at the time. As much as I detested his behavior, he was the only other vampire I knew, except for Yona, whose interactions with us had not caused territorial fights or encounters. "

"Aro was driven by the idea of this vision, and he began to seek out support from disgruntled vampires who had a hatred for the Romanians that currently were the best known rulers, he sought out those with powers more than any others, using himself as an example of excellence. Many joined, and when it was brought up that we were not yet a trio, Aro set to work finding a vampire who fit with his vision of his ruling class….thus the arrival of Caius."

"With the third and final member on hand Aro became impatient to see the vision once more…or for Yona to produce a new one. Though he could have simply replayed it in his own mind, he decided that nothing would do, except to see it through Yona's mind as he had the first time. "

"It is crucial to know that Yona's gift was not something you could force…her visions only came when they came…and afterwards she could never recall any part of what had happened…Aro even tested if she was telling the truth…and she was…he could never find any memory of what she had foretold after she has seen it. This did not deter him though, he started to torture her, depriving her of food for months, and ripping off her fingers and toes before reattaching them with venom…a painful process. She did not respond as he wished so he reverted to the only thing that seemed to evoke the most extreme emotions in her…he raped her." Marcus said in a rush of words as if spitting them out might cleanse his mind from what he had witnessed. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb over and over, his eyes sad…I couldn't imagine that poor woman's life.

"When he raped her, it seemed to trigger episodes…the more violent the rape...the more intense the vision. They seemed connected to her emotions…I tried to stop him…but by then he had numerous followers…and he allowed them to aid him in her torture sessions…so they would not let me near to interrupt. Finally in a fit of rage after another vision that did not give him what he wanted, he lost his temper and ordered her held down by others while he raped her over and over…invading her body in every conceivable way until in his crazed state he ripped her limb from limb as he bit her again and again…." Marcus finished…his voice devoid of emotion…but his face weighted with sadness.

"That poor woman….." I gasped as I tried to grip Edward closer to me and he indulged me by wrapping his arms around my soft human form. To die in such a horrible way…but in some sad, twisted way I wondered if she was finally happy to be freed from Aro and his tyranny. "But why did Aro think the prophecy was about him…if it wasn't specific?" I asked as confusion took hold while I tried to rid my head of thoughts of poor Yona.

"Because power was what he wanted, child. He used it as an excuse to get what he desired…and it gave him power...it gave him followers…minions to do his bidding, and an opportunity to allow others like himself to perform cruel and depraved acts on others with no recourse as it was done under the guise of it being for the betterment of our kind…a similar sort of mentality as with that Nazi fellow…Hitler, only without nearly so many, tragic casualties. Some people are looking for an excuse…someone to blame… while others follow out of fear…Either way the results are horrendous. "Marcus exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"So why on earth would either of you think this was about the children…or me for that matter?" I asked, thoroughly befuddled. "This could be about anyone…anywhere…There are thousands or vampires….maybe more…and millions of humans….it could be about any of them!" I said in a rush of words.

"Who is to say it's not?" Marcus interjected swiftly. "Never in all my thousands of years have I seen anyone as powerful as you and your children, Mrs. Cullen. When they work…they work through you…around you…even now as a human, they use you as a conduit for their powers….it is rather extraordinary…. And there is the small detail of the purple aura that Aro said he saw encompassing the three beings….It is a color bond that I have only seen once, anywhere.., and that is between you and your children my dear." He finished softly.

I felt Edward stiffen minutely beside me and I cocked my head in his direction.

"Have you seen that too, love?" I asked wondering if this was why he had reacted. Edward nodded his head slowly against my shoulder, his nose grazing along the ridge of my shoulder blade as he made the movements. I felt him stop and press his lips to the spot he had just touched and then I heard him clear his throat…something vampires have no need to do, unless they are almost overcome with emotions.

"I...I have…Carlisle had mentioned the prophecy to me, but I never imagined it could be true… I mean…the chances of it…thousands of years ago…but I didn't know all of the details until Marcus told them just now. But I have seen the bond our children have with you…with everyone in our family, through his eyes, and indeed, it is the most intense, vibrant color of purple…and I have not seen it when he looks at anyone else… it is only our children..and those connected to them." Edward answered, his voice rough.

My eyes widen with surprise. I had had no idea that Edward had even heard of such a prophecy, but I understand why had doubted it…I had heard all of the details, far more that he had, and I still doubted it. If we were the first of this particular type of bond…who was to say that there weren't more like us? I didn't speak for a moment as I attempted to digest all of this. If I weren't in a room, surrounded by vampires…having been followed by werewolves and have just given birth to two full term, rapidly growing children after only a few short months of pregnancy…I might have thought the very idea to be a tad farfetched. However having experienced what I had, IO knew that I should have no disbelief in anything that I had heard.

I suddenly felt very weary…tired through my body and mind at the same time…almost weak to my soul. I let my body go limp against my husband, no longer trying to hold onto airs of propriety. I let my eyes close, and didn't care who witnessed my current state. I felt Edward's firm arms snake around me, cocooning me against his stone chest as delicately as if I were a made of glass. I had no tears…no emotion to express…I was just too exhausted. Tired of the worry…the constant fear…the constant watching. I just needed some time to rest…to sleep away the numbness that was seeping into my bones before my children needed to be fed once more.

I heard Edward's honeyed tone as he spoke in hushed murmurs to Carlisle, but his words were a blur. I felt myself floating, the brush of the fabric from my clothes as each step Edward made, took me away from everything and closer to a place where it was just him and I…wrapped securely in our love for one another and ready to take on anything that might come our way.

I felt as my body sank into warm downy softness, and oblivion began to seep into the last bit of consciousness I had control over. But lastly I felt Edward's cool lips as they whispered kisses across my brow, cheeks and chin, before they moved ever so softly against mine and he whispered…

"Sleep, my love…sleep."

_Please Review!( and remember that this story is unbeta'd._


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Important authors not at the bottom, please read!**

Chapter 66

Edward's POV

Bella had nearly passed out in my arms…her body systematically shutting down after she heard everything Marcus had to say about his time with Aro and the prophecy he had been privy to. I was terrified at the sudden lack of energy she felt until my father's thoughts intruded upon my mind. He explained that her body was just attempting to cope with the stress and that it was a fairly normal reaction. Though I was now no longer scared for her health upon hearing his medical opinion…I was worried for her, and our children.

Our little ones were currently playing downstairs with Rose and Emmett…having been nursed by Bella only a short time ago. They had already grown so much…, now more closely resembling toddlers rather than infants only a few days old, yet with abilities and focus far beyond their years. They grew almost visibly at times, and it was taking a toll on their young bodies. Masen and Emma's constant growth made their limbs ache as the muscles and bones elongated, and we had discovered that massaging their limbs with our cool hands as the babies played made them more comfortable as they slept.

I could not believe how fast they were growing. At this rate they would be fully grown in such a short time…the very idea was frightening and added more worry that they would grow and age prematurely dying far sooner than a usual human. This led me to thinking about Bella, and how she and I would be able to cope with the loss of our precious miracles…or how I would be able to cope with losing her as she too aged and died leaving me bound here to an eternity alone…I would be left by everyone I held dear.

The thought tore my frozen heart to pieces and I moved myself closer to her sleeping form, finding comfort in the heat and the sound of her steadily beating heart. The arousing scent of her blood, now combined with the sweet tang of her mother's milk made for a heady combination causing my body to harden as I recalled previous times where we had lain so close…times that had brought us those two small miracles. The fear of losing her made me want to reassure myself that she was still here with me, close enough to touch….to kiss…to taste, but then I berated myself for having such thoughts while her body was still healing.

I lay with her for hours, holding her close while my body worked through an irritating cycle of emotions. Love…sadness…fear…need…desire…self loathing. Jasper's thoughts kept jumbling as he tried to distance himself from the whirlwind of my emotions as they tried to drown him. I finally drove him from the house, him having decided to check on the prisoners that were under guard of those Volturi that were loyal to Marcus.

I continued to lay there for hours, basking in Bella's scent and the heat of her body. How would I ever live without her by my side? As she slept I listened to the house settling in for the night. Rose tucked the babies into their crib and I hummed a lullaby for them from my place at Bella's side, knowing they would hear it. Their thoughts communicating how much they loved me and their mother before they became fuzzy with sleep and started to become incoherent with dreams.

I wondered if Bella's mind would do the same during sleep, but as always I could only guess as I never had the opportunity to hear what she was thinking. I felt her stir slightly in my arms...and as she turned I felt the fullness of her milk laden breasts as they brushed against my forearm. Bella whimpered and her eyes began to flutter as she awoke.

She turned her face upwards to mine, and stifled a yawn with the back of her delicate hand.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"Almost midnight love…are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"I feel better…still tired though…and sore." She said as she blushed slightly red, the color only lending a delicious shade of pink to her pale skin. I moved myself away slightly so she wouldn't feel the telltale hardness of my manhood pressed unwittingly against her. It then dawned on me that she had said she was sore.

"Feeling any discomfort…or pain?" I asked as I eyed her no longer distended abdomen. In fact to look at Bella now it was surprising to see how trim her body looked, even under the comfortable clothing she wore, after only having given birth two short days ago.

"No…I feel perfect there…" She said blushing further as if the topic made her uncomfortable. "Its just…well…here…," she said gesturing to her chest.

I glanced downward and gulped as from my current half sitting position I could see how full her breasts were…they were almost overflowing the lacey maternity bra that she was currently wearing. Her skin was swollen and rounded with milk, waiting to feed our offspring.

"Oh!" I replied awkwardly, shifting further away as my body reacted to hers, demanding a connection with her. "I didn't think….perhaps a warm cloth…to ease the pressure?" I asked trying to draw on any medical knowledge I had regarding the situation.

"Please…" Bella responded. "Where are the babies…They must be due for a feeding?" She asked subtly trying to adjust her overflowing bosom. I had eased myself backwards from the bed, trying to be discreet with my problem…what a horribly selfish mate I was.

"They are actually sound asleep, and from what I can hear…" I said tapping my temple in reference to being able to listen to their thoughts. "It may be a while yet, Love."

Bella's brow furrowed as I went into the bathroom and returned with a few warm, wet washcloths to help her ease her discomfort. I looked up and saw that her gaze was focused on me…on the cloths I held in my hands…or was it…no she was gazing lower then my hands. I wished I could step back into the bathroom, but she had already seen the bulging of my pants…the evidence of my arousal for her as it strained against the fabric of my slacks. I hung my head in shame.

"Sorry my Love…Your body calls to me…please know that I would never expect things from you before you are ready…" I said as I raised my gaze to meet her knowing one. I shook my head and moved to her side at the bed, offering her one of the heated cloths as I mentally asked the pulsing shaft between my legs to subside. Bella glanced at the cloth then sat herself up on the bed and reached down pulling the loose sweater she had been wearing over her head.

This actually made my situation worse. To see her swelling breasts strain against the lace without the façade of cover the shirt had provided made me swallow convulsively. Bella dropped the shirt beside the bed, and blushed a bit darker as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra before pulling it forward away from her rosy flesh.

Bella dropped that away as well, and she raised her soft brown eyes at me. I remained frozen…holding the rapidly cooling cloths in my hand. She smiled demurely and lay back against the pillows of our bed, her breasts jiggling slightly with her movements, beckoning me forward as her nipples peaked from the temperature of the cooler air and a small droplet of milky white liquid pearled at the end of one.

My entire being was entranced by this small pearl of liquid and I watched as it swelled before the weight of it caused it to slip away and trickle down over the dark areola and over the curve of her breast before it rested on the level skin of her chest. I watched as Bella's chest rose and fell, but did not disturb the small droplet, even as another joined it and the two became one.

I groaned aloud, wanting for some unknown reason to dart out my tongue to taste this foreign substance….the very idea of it made me shiver in delight. I raised my eyes to my wife…my lover as she reclined on our marriage bed, watching me with smoldering brown eyes and her lower lip firmly encased in her teeth…the image was beyond seductive.

I bolted to my feet shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts that would surely drive me to distraction. Once more I offered her the cloth.

"The heat should help ease them…the only other way is to expel some of your milk…" I said my eyes darting once more from her gaze to her breasts and back again. She smiled and my brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Could you help me?" She asked shyly. I nodded moving as close as possible to her side as I imagined helping her by taking her pert nipple into my mouth and suckling. I eased myself onto my side to avoid brushing the rigid length of my erection against the bed or her, and gently I lifted a cloth to her right breast and pressed it soothingly against her warm, swollen, gloriously feminine globes. As I did this the small droplet of liquid became a tiny stream and Bella sighed blissfully. My cock ached and leapt against the fabric that trapped it. I moved my gaze from her bosom as swiftly as I could and allowed it to wonder down towards her belly, now smooth and flat as if our children had never been…the only proof were the miniscule silver etchings on her skin…but even those were fading.

I was confused by this as it usually takes women weeks or months to regain their fitness after delivery. Bella must have seen my confusion as she spoke out to me.

"Carlisle was surprised too, he thinks that the residual venom from the babies helped heal my body …It is almost as if they were never there…I am _completely_ healed…" Bella said, and it did not escape my notice that she emphasized the word completely. I raised my eyes back to hers and she smiled at me once more and nodded as if to answer a silent question.

"Completely…" She repeated. "Now would you come up here and kiss me please…or do I need to beg…" Before she could finish her sentence I was between her legs and firmly pressed up against her soft, warm body. I could feel the dampness between her thighs even through the leggings she wore, and the heat of her swollen breasts against my chest.

Bella whimpered slightly as the pressure on her chest and I leaned back afraid I had hurt her.

"Sorry…they are a bit tender like this…" She explained. I swallowed unsure if I should ask her the question the sat on my tongue, but I just had to know.

"Could I….may I…help you with that?" I asked her slowly trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes widened and her teeth took her lip prisoner once again, but she nodded her head.

I gently reached down and grasped the fabric of her leggings into my hands as I worked them, and her lacy panties down over her legs to leave her nude on the bed in front of me. I removed my garments as well, throwing them haphazardly around them room, not caring what happened to them as I raced to join her on the bed. This time as I slipped between her thighs I kept my chest aloft so she would not have any pain.

I leaned down and kissed her reverently, lingering as my tongue and hers greeted each other as lost lovers and her fingers eased themselves into my hair. I kissed her over and over until she was gasping for air which I allowed her as my mouth drifted down over her jaw and neck until I found them lightly cresting the mound of her breast. I felt the heaviness of it as I ran my tongue around her tightly pebbled nipple. She smelled so pure…so sweet that as the next pearl of fluid collected I could not stop my tongue from darting out to taste her very essence.

Sweet nectar…not that unlike the honey of her natural juices, and yet completely different flooded my mouth as that single drop streaked across my tongue. I felt Bella's body press upwards against mine as we both moaned in ecstasy. Without thought my mouth surrounded her nipple and drew it in, being ever mindful of my teeth. I allowed my lips, my tongue and cheeks to work her breast flooding my mouth with her milk…the perfect sustenance that her very body had created for our children.

I could taste the tint of blood that her body had consumed and converted into nourishment for our children, but it was far sweeter and more saccharine than anything that had ever graced my palette before. I eased my probing lips off of her plump and puckered nipple only to skim my nose along the valley between her peaks making my way to her other, now openly weeping crest. Once more I ran my tongue along it gathering every last drop that had seeped out before centering my mouth over the summit of her breast.

As I latched on I eased my hand up to cup her tender breasts in my hand, allowing my cool hands to give her some relief. Once more the potent taste of her body came forth and I lapped it up, just enough to taste and to ease the pressure she was feeling…but as I did do I could not help pushing my body closer to hers…my erection sliding against her hot, wet folds.

Her moan caused me to release my hold on her nipple in order to gaze at her face. She was, as always, a thing of beauty…her eye closed in rapture and her mouth open in a silent circle of delight as her body reacted to mine. Her milky thighs lay open before me presenting herself to me like an offering…an offering to please the highest god on Mount Olympus and to bring him to his knees to worship.

I reached down with one hand and parted to pink lips of her inner flower, opening her to me. As she felt my hands roaming her body she quivered and her arousal permeated the air even more as she anticipated what might come next. I was drunk on her scent, intoxicated by her willingness to give herself to me, inebriated by my need to have my body joined with her in order to make me whole…to complete the parts of me that only she could.

Unable to wait or to hold off for even a moment longer, I aligned myself with her entrance and I pressed myself home, sinking into the warm recesses of her body. This was my domicile…the one and only place my body felt absolute…our souls practically touching with the proximity of our bodies…I felt her pulse as if it were my own…it was my own for my life existed in each and every resounding thump.

I wanted to stay here forever...to take up residence inside my mate to keep us from ever being separated, but I couldn't… my body…her body they called for more. The friction of her walls as they fluttered around my shaft enticed me to move, to withdraw and once more experience a homecoming as I buried myself inside her heat. She mewled out my name...and the sound was music to my ears, drawing me to action as her name fell from my lips in adoration…she was my goddess ...and I would sing her praises all the days of my life.

With each thrust her lips parted and the sounds that issued forth drew me closer to the glorious explosion of pleasure that awaited me…but I was not close enough. I propelled my body forth and was rewarded with her fingers gripping lightly against my biceps as her muscles trembled beneath me…her breathing had sped up and I looked down upon her and watched myself sink into her body over and over as a growl emanated through my chest. The very sight of me claiming her almost sent me over the edge.

To distract myself from giving in to the pleasure I gripped her legs and drew her closer, pulling her hips upward and bringing her legs over my shoulders in one swift action. The angle of her body allowed me to hit deeper inside her and she screamed out her pleasure.

"Yes! Ed…ward! My!…Gosh!… Yes!" She screamed with each thrust of my body into hers.

Instinctively I knew I would not hurt her…my body knew how much she could handle and as my mate it never allowed me to go too far and so I gave into the urge to make her mine, pounding my body into hers as I grunted and moaned from the feelings it gave me.

I was almost lost to the sensations when I felt her body grasp mine in a flurry of spasms up and down my iron hard length and she shouted to the rooftops as her orgasm washed through her. My desire could hold back no longer as I filled her body one last time with my own and I released my seed into her heated core. Her body continued to flutter and pulse around me causing me to ejaculate twice more in immediate succession from the intensity of the pleasure she gave me.

I sighed as her body began to relax and I whispered her name reverently, uttering endearments meant for her ears alone as I withdrew from her body. I felt her hands as they gently stroked down from my hair and over my shoulders in her own silent communication.

"I love you!" I told her softly, amazed by how much she had given me simply from the act of giving me the most prized treasure of all….herself.

"As I love you." She said softly, repeating words I had said to her countless times. I moved myself off of her so my weight would not cause her discomfort, but I stayed near enough to help cool her body down from the flush of heat that came with our lovemaking. Bella however turned into my side and snuggled closer, her body calming down…her breaths becoming steady and slow with the lethargy of sleepiness.

"Edward…I don't know what's going to happen next…" She said softly, her words quiet even for my ears.

"Me either, love. But whatever comes…we will face it as a family…I promise." I told her as she leaned in and breathed deeply against my neck…her soft exhales fanning warmly across my collarbone. I stroked her side and continued to repeat over and over the words I had told her and each time they ingrained themselves further into my mind, and I would never fail her…we would do this as a family.

**((( Important Author's Note! ))) **

**I have come to a decision that this story has one of two options available to it, and I need your help to make a choice regarding it. I can finish it up in a few chapters, and have an Epilogue….or I can round out the story and have a sequel to show what happens with the children. The choice is completely up to the readers as I don't mind doing either. Please send me a review or a message to let me know what you wish for…**

**Also I have posted A Ray of Hope…the story I wrote for the march of dimes Preemie fundraiser…I hope you all give it a read…**

**Thanks,**

**Jennifer**


	67. Chapter 67

**`Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Holy reviews Batman! I had one popping into my email every few minutes since I posted the last chapter….so I decided to let them inspire me and write another chapter for you. The consensus seems to be as follows. There is still a great deal of things to be touched on as this part wraps up…the wolves…the Volturi…Tanya, Bella's possible change and where Edward stands with it all…not to mention the fact that the children are too little to go and run an Empire. **

**Where did the time get to that this story is this long and I have so much yet to do?**

**Anyhow…I will do a few more chapters and to get this where it deserves to be, then ease it out in preparation for a sequel story entitled; 'Come What May". If you are interested in getting notice of this story you can add me to your author alerts and when it comes out you will get an automatic update….Did you know this story is on twelve communities and has almost a quarter of a million hits? Holy Crow! **

**Anyhow…on with the tale**

Chapter 67

Bella's POV

The next week or so was a flurry of activity but things had settled into a routine of sorts…much of which I was sure I missed by being human. Movements and conversations were often too fast or quiet for me to see or hear, and it was only through Edward that I was able to keep track of the constant changes happening around our home.

The Denali's had come once more from Alaska to see the babies, after having gone home only a few short weeks ago to avoid confronting the Volturi. Marcus greeted Eleazar as he had Carlisle, as an old, much respected friend. Eleazar had been fascinated by the children and was the only reason we had any understanding of how our children's powers functioned.

Masen and Emma each had individual powers, but through their connection they held a third power. Emma was able to amplify the powers of others and to use them as if they were her own, as long as they were near enough. Masen on the other hand produced a power that could physically move things away from him, or hold them in place. Together they could touch something and see its flaws…physical imperfections or psychological failings…whatever the case… they could mend it if they wished, or remove what caused the internal defect if they fancied doing so.

The surprise that came to light was that the children were using me as a conduit. Though Eleazar was certain that I was some sort of shield on my own, I had nothing to do with their abilities except to provide them with a source of energy to assist them while they were too young to accomplish their tasks with their own resources. It seemed that they used Edward's energy when they felt they were tapping into mine too greatly.

Edward had been awed by their powers and how much control they seemed to have over them at even at this young age. I wasn't sure what to think and tried not to imagine what all of this could mean to our close knit family. The babies were growing swiftly, and nursing every few hours as well as starting to eat a variety of foods. They seemed to favor foods with bold flavors such as sweet or sour. Their teeth were emerging, but they were very careful with their teeth as Edward had explained to them that mommy's skin was far more delicate then theirs was and that they didn't want to hurt me.

They were so intelligent and understood every word everyone said, though they had chosen only to speak through their thoughts, allowing Edward to act as their voice. Rosalie and Esme continuously were offering to hold the babies and to play with them so I could rest or have time with Edward, though I knew they just wanted to spend as much time with the babies as possible. Often using the playroom Emmett had built for them…though it appeared to be more of a baby sized training room then a playroom, but he had lots of things for them to play with and climb on as they mastered the ability to move themselves across the room on their hands and knees, mobility far too soon for my liking.

Carlisle had spoken with Marcus and explained about the treaty with the Shape shifting wolves. Since the Volturi were staying here for the time being while plans were made for the Volturi's foreseeable future, it was noted that the wolves had every right to come to inspect the prisoners that were invading the area and to see how Bella's pregnancy had fared. Marcus was excited to see how these beings differed from regular werewolves he had encountered and was anticipating meeting them so the pack was invited to make regular patrols of the area.

Sam came to the house and brought a much larger pack, due to the large numbers of vampires in the area the packs numbers had exploded, in the most literal sense. The pack now contained almost thirty wolves including many younger and a few older men from the reservation, and even to everyone's shock a young woman.

Carlisle and Marcus gave their words to the pack that there would be no feeding from this area, and all vampires were ordered to go far a field for their prey, or to try an alternate diet while they were here…an idea that brought sounds of disgust from most of the Volturi, but wolfish smiles from the pack as they tried to paw at their noses to rid them of the scent of vampire.

Edward listened to their thoughts as Sam came to check on the children. Sam quickly dismissed the children as a threat as he watched them eat the fresh fruit that Rosalie sliced for them and as he heard their heartbeats. We were happy to have one stress removed, but found a new one loomed as a car came up the lengthy drive and pulled to a stop near the front deck.

"Alice…a little warning would have been nice!" Edward groaned only for her to shout back at him.

"You should know by now that I can't see when the dogs are here! Do you have any idea how blind I am with a full kennel outside?" She growled loudly from upstairs where she stayed since she refused to come down and get the scent of dog on her designer clothing.

The wolves gazed at the vehicle with watchful eyes, but they maintained their animal forms save for Sam and a few others who had flanked him for safety. The vampires that seemed to be everywhere by this time were suddenly trying their best to do normal things like gardening and yard work. Due to the sudden slow movements and the awkward gestures they usually didn't make, I realized the car must have a human passenger.

"It's Charlie…" Edward whispered in my ear from where we stood on the balcony to bid Sam goodbye.

Charlie exited the car, slamming the door with a resounding thud. Emmett who had just walked out of the door waved at him and greeted him.

"Hey super baby granddaddy!" He said with a smirk at Charlie as he crunched over the gravel towards the stairs.

"Hey there yourself big guy." Charlie responded as he looked cautiously about, his eyes scanning the yard as he swallowed slowly before they finally settled on me. "There's just the girl I'm looking for." He said in a stern tone…a tone I had heard countless times in my youth when I was in trouble.

"Hi Dad." I said softly as he came up the stairs and he gave me a gentle hug. "What brings you over to the house?" I asked hesitantly, trying to watch the way the human fed vampires reacted to his presence.

"Well, if you must know I came to see those grandkids of mine. Since you have trouble picking up the phone lately…I figured I would just come on over. I haven't even gotten to see them yet." He grumbled like an over grown child. Edward stood watching him with an amused expression on his face. I would have worried about him being here surrounded by vampires, who though some seemed to eye him hungrily, made no attempt to come closer to him.

"Come on in Dad….it's time you met one another." I replied with a sigh.

As we made our way into the house I noticed we had a bit of an audience. Edward traced his fingers down my arm and I turned to look at him. When he saw he had my attention he pointed behind us and when I turned I saw Irina watching us intently with her head tiled a bit sideways as if in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Edward so Charlie would not hear me.

"Your father has her confused." Edward answered earning us a glare from Irina.

"Why?" I asked half to him and half to Irina. Irina shook her head and gave me no explanation, but Edward chuckled at her.

"She doesn't understand how he can just walk around like this is normal. She knows that he knows what we are, and the fact that it isn't fazing him has her a bit discombobulated." Edward said quickly.

"Does not!" Irina growled lowly, but I noticed that she didn't move away from us as we continued to the cozy living room where the babies were sitting with Rose.

"Does so!" Edward retorted with a smile before continuing. "It is really rather interesting, Love. He knows what we all are…what the wolves are and that he is possibly in danger…but it isn't bothering him in the least…no fear at all...not even in his thoughts."

I wasn't surprised by this news…if my dad was anything he was calm that and possibly stubborn. But I had to respect his ability to be so unruffled…maybe that was one of the reasons he was such a good police officer. I was hoping that seeing his grandchildren would show the softer side of Charlie that I knew he kept hidden away.

Once we arrived in the living room I quickly found a seat as Charlie sat on the floor and met the children. Edward told me that our little ones immediately recognized the fact that he was like mommy and not like their family members or the pretty doggies outside that annoyed their Auntie Rose. I was so happy that they approached him, crawling over to Charlie to climb into his lap. Emma seemed enamored with his moustache, and I realized that she had never seen anyone with facial hair up close before.

She kept touching it and lifting it as she scrutinized how it moved under her chubby fingers. She almost tumbled out of his lap when he barked out a laugh at her expression of confusion.

"She looks just like you Bells, when you were her age…or well when you were her size…I guess…" He said awkwardly with a smile as he lifted Emma back up onto his lap so she could continue her investigations of his face. She however refused to touch him again until she seemed certain that he wasn't going to make any more loud noises. I did not miss the small tinkling laugh from the doorway where Irina now stood watching their introduction.

Carlisle, Eleazar and Marcus came into the living room seemingly attracted by the noise we were making and they sat down to join in the conversation as the babies crawled from person to person. Charlie introduced himself to those he didn't know and I noticed that Marcus was watching him intently, and Edward was watching Marcus.

I looked to Edward for an explanation, knowing he could read what others were thinking while I could not. I reached up to stroke his jaw, and he turned to me, seeing my questioning gaze. He leaned down to my ear and whispered that Charlie was surrounded by the same purple aura as the babies, and that his color strands connected him to me and to our babies.

"Does that mean it is a familial bond he is seeing?" I asked softly. Scrunching up my brow as Edward shook his head.

"No… for Alec and Jane are genetic family and he does not see it with them…He is pondering some theories in his mind…however he seems to think that the color is associated with direct family, but also with the level of love and dedication between those in the bond…the bond seems to go both ways…not just one sided." Edward explained as he nuzzled his nose against the rounded shell of my ear.

I let myself enjoy the feeling of his breath washing over me and leaned into him for a moment feeling tired from my role of wife, mother and lone human member of this menagerie of beings. He held me close and moved to rest his cheek against my head as he watched the family scene before him. Edward tensed for a moment, but then relaxed just as quickly as Marcus's voice broke out into the quiet chatter.

"So …Charlie. I assume that you know what we are...?" He asked my father causing a prickle of fear to move down my spine, and my heart to jump into my throat as it doubled its number of beats per second. My eyes darted to my father, who still sat back playing with his grandchildren on the soft carpet.

"I might have a bit of an idea…" Charlie replied slowly, his eyes raising to meet Marcus's. "But I might not care either." Charlie responded. "All I care about is my daughter over there and these very sweet grandbabies of mine…have you seen how smart they are?" Charlie continued as if he could care less. "They obviously get that from my side of the family!" Charlie declared with an amused grin as Masen tried to grasp onto his upper lip as if to stop his moustache from moving. Charlie moved to take a pretend bite at his fingers causing Masen to move backwards and glance at Edward.

I raised an eye at him in question as my heart continued it free for all aerobics, causing me to feel a bit light headed.

"Masen wants to know if he is allowed to bite his grandpa back if he bites him first…and love you need to calm down… your heart is pounding away like crazy." He said calmly. "Marcus isn't worried about your dad…he just wonders how we kept it from Aro. He figures that he knows about the werewolves as well, and since you are married to me that he is probably harmless enough."

I sighed and let my spine relax, releasing the tension as I heard Edward tell Masen that he could never bite his grandpas either. I tried to take deep breaths to fill my lungs and to calm my racing heart but it continued pounding in my chest, I could almost feel it as it whooshed under my rib cage. The feeling causing my chest to seize up as it worked far past the capacity it usually did.

"Bella?" Edward said softly as he turned to look at me.

The room seemed to get louder, but instead of the sound of voices it seemed as if an ocean was roaring between my ears. I could see Edward's lips moving, but no sound was emanating from them. The pictures in front of my eyes suddenly began to blur into an array of lights and spots of color as I felt my chest burning.

What was going on? Everything was fine now…why was my body reacting this way…I tried to press my hand against my chest…hoping it might help ease up whatever was causing this agonizing distress, but I couldn't feel my arms…in fact I couldn't feel anything aside from the pain that felt like it was trying to explode out of my chest.

I needed Edward…I needed to be sure that my children were okay…I needed this pain to stop. I tried to focus on something…anything besides the agony, but I couldn't…I couldn't even feel my lungs moving…all I could feel was an excruciating, fiery eruption of pain from the very center of my being…and I was afraid.

**Please Review…**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope the wait was not too long for you. This chapter will be the last one for just over a week as I have taken the next week off in order to wrap up the novel I am writing. I promise to make up the delay by trying to get a few chapters out to you the following week.**

**Please forgive me for any errors as I don't have a beta. **

**This chapter should take me to the 2000 review mark…whoever is that special reviewer will get to do something special in regards to the story..So please read and review!**

Chapter 68

Edward's POV

"Bella!" I screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head, her jaw was rigid as her teeth clamped together.

"Edward…lay her back!" I heard my father's voice order… and I did as he asked without thought. Cradling her head in my arms as I lay her backwards on the couch where only moments before we had been snuggling.

"She's not breathing!" Carlisle's voice broke through the fog that was creeping through my brain as I tried to take in the fact that my mate seemed to be dying at my side.

"Get me a defibrillator! Her heart is in tachycardia…I need to shock her back into a normal rhythm! Carlisle barked as a breeze brushed past me. I could hear crying close by but getting fainter, and my head felt as if it were being ripped apart as I heard the mental voices of my children fearfully calling for their mother.

The instrument seemed to appear out of thin air beside Carlisle and he tore open Bella's shirt and bra…pushing them aside to place the white electrodes against the pale skin of her chest before he turned the machine on and pressed the paddles to her soft skin. He didn't bother to say clear, knowing that the electronic pulse that it emanated could not harm any of us.

I held on to her hand for dear life and flinched as I saw her body arch backwards off of the bed while the electricity tried to run through to her heart to shock the stubborn organ back into a normal sinus rhythm. Only now it stopped beating altogether.

"Again!" Carlisle growled and I heard the sounds of sobbing all around me…not even realizing that my voice was the loudest one amongst them.

Carlisle had to wait as the machine charged again, but then pressed the paddles to her chest once more.

The pulse of energy was palpable, almost leaving a scent in the air, but still my angel did not take a breath…her chest did not rise and the line on the screen of the monitor remained flat. My voice rose in panic.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, my eyes seeking his out over my hands that were interwoven with Bella's.

"Dammit!" He hissed as he turned the dial up higher before pressing the paddles to her chest for a third time.

I tuned out the world…the world except Bella, watching her and the small electronic monitor that lay beside her on the floor as her body stretched out, straining against the current running through her until her toes actually curled. The sobs shaking my whole body as I realized that the time…the time to lose her… might actually be now.

The line on the monitor jumped suddenly, flying high as it tracked a single beat of her heart before falling down once more, but it was followed by another, and another and it settled into a proper beat once more. I watched as Bella's chest rose and fell, and her mouth fell opened as she gasped for air, filling her starving lungs with it.

I pulled her to my chest, cradling her as if she were made of finely spun glass as I gathered the fabric of her shirt closed to cover her from the eyes of others. I cried tearless sobs as I held her to me, rocking her back and forth as she began to regain consciousness.

"W…wha…hap…pened?" She stuttered out.

"Your heart was beating so fast that it actually went into cardiac arrest, Bella." My father explained. "I want to hook you up to monitors immediately…this is not the sort of things that just happens…something must be causing distress to the organ." Carlisle explained slowly. "Edward please take her upstairs right away...Jasper and Emmet set up the room…I need to run some tests." He explained gently.

I slowly got to my feet holding a still dazed Bella in my arms. I refused to move quickly or to jostle her. I could hear from their thoughts that the babies were worried, and through Jasper I could see that the whole house seemed to feel the same way… but Emma and Masen calmed somewhat as if they knew their mother was out of danger for the moment.

I turned to get the monitor, but Charlie moved to get it with a quietly mumbled.

"I got it son." And together…wordlessly we moved Bella upstairs.

Alice met us in the room with a soft flannel robe and sleep set to replace Bella's torn clothing, and Charlie stepped out as we got her changed and settled, returning as soon as she was in bed. Carlisle came in and set to work setting up monitors and an IV drip.

The whole house was silent save for the sound of whispering voices, and the distant sound of Esme singing a lullaby to the children as she tried to settle them down in their nursery. The high pitched sound the monitors caused reassured me that everything inside of my beloved was still working as it should be.

"Carlisle what could it be?" I asked as I saw him dragging any equipment he felt he might need closer to the side of Bella's bed.

"I'm not sure son…but it seems as if her heart is going through undue stress…perhaps a residual effect of the pregnancy…though I didn't see or hear anything during her follow up check up…no arrhythmia, no damage…nothing." He said shaking his head.

I followed his actions and thoughts with my mind, unable to take my eyes off my angel as she struggled to stay awake, though she seemed to be losing the battle against her subconscious.

_I don't hear anything wrong…but I best ultrasound her heart to be sure there is no serious damage from that episode…_

I stroked Bella's cheek and told her to rest as Carlisle towed over the ultra sound machine preparing to scan Bella's heart. I continued to follow through his thoughts as he turned on the machine and placed it against Bella's chest just over the top of the soft top she wore.

_Left ventricle…fine…right ventricle….also fine…blood is flowing well, no blockages whatsoever. I seem to be getting feedback on this blasted machine though…I might have to order another… oh! Hmmm_

The sudden pause caused me to turn to my father and I saw his eyes flash to me and I knew that something was going on. I turned away from Bella, but took her hand in mine to help keep myself calm. Whatever he found we would deal with …I mean if we needed to we could change Bella and this would never be an issue for her again. Yes…as long as she was willing.

I swallowed reflectively and waited for him to continue. Was there a growth…a clot? Maybe damage to her aorta. I tried to skim over the medical knowledge I had gleaned from school, but it wouldn't help unless he told me what we were dealing with.

My father looked at me and squared his shoulders.

"Edward…this is going to seem unlikely…but I am sure of it…son…Bella is pregnant again….I think that is what is causing her heart to react….I need to do a proper ultrasound and blood tests to be sure…preferably sooner than later" Carlisle said slowly.

"Come again?" I said, wondering if I had indeed lost my ability to hear properly.

"It appears you already did!" Emmett snorted beside me as Carlisle glared at him, his condescending gaze sending Emmett scurrying from the room in a blur...

"I am picking up residual sounds from the fetus's heartbeat…it is slight…but definitely there." He continued gently, ignoring Emmett's snickering in the background from somewhere in the hall.

I stood there in shock and watched as Carlisle retrieved a hypodermic needle from the nearest drawer. He returned and moved to Bella's other side to draw blood from the arm I wasn't holding onto. Before plunging the needle into her skin, he swiped the surface with foul smelling iodine...and once he inserted it, even I could barely smell the blood her removed. I seemed to be on pause and watched as he moved without actually seeming to understand what he was doing or saying. What had he just told me? Why was he now bent over an impressive looking microscope on the counter?

I heard Charlie's gravelly voice as he broke the silence.

"So why is her body responding this way, Doc?" He asked as I watched my father silently.

Carlisle did not respond for a moment, but after a few seconds her stepped back from whatever it was he was studying and sighed deeply.

"Edward…Charlie…what is happening to Bella is not too unusual in a human pregnancy, but the differing circumstances due to the genetic makeup of Edward not being human, and still a genetic contributor…Bella is having a unique reaction."

"You see, during Bella's last pregnancy I had to monitor her carefully for numerous reasons…Due to the human vampire concerns, but also since, being part vampire, the children were most likely to have venomous traits…venom being detrimental to the human body of course. Well I monitored how Bella's body reacted to the children and everything seemed fine through the pregnancy as well as after the birth….but it seems as if this pregnancy is different…"

"Bella's body seems to have built up antigens after having given birth…probably due to any residual venom that was in her uterus…but having conceived again so soon, her body has started to defend itself from any traces of venom…in this case from the venom in the baby…. In humans it happens sometimes when mothers and their unborn children have conflicting blood types…often leading to premature still births or premature delivery before the invention of the drug Rhogam, a drug that is helpful in preventing isoimmunization to the D antigens that are causing the problems." Carlisle explained slowly.

"But in Bella's case, her body has no chance of fighting off the venom in the baby's system….and so her body is over working itself to attack the intruder… the baby…but the baby is too strong to be defeated by her human immune system….am I making sense to either of you?" He asked with his brow furrowed. Charlie nodded his head…and after trying to wrap my head around what he was saying I turned to him.

"Are you saying that Bella is with child… and that our child… and her body are basically at war with one another?" I blurted out in a rough voice.

"That is a fairly simple way to phrase it…but yes. I am not sure if Bella's body can handle this pregnancy without wearing itself out. You and she are going to have to have a serious talk regarding this Edward, but for now I suggest we do another ultrasound and check on the baby…try to determine how far along it is…" Carlisle said without finishing his sentence.

_You may have to consider the seriousness of this Edward…how much can her body can take…you could lose her and the child…_

His grave thoughts struck me to the core like a physical blow, and I simply nodded my head as he set about retrieving the small wand to perform the ultrasound of the child.

He gently applied the cool gel onto Bella's abdomen and as he pressed the wand down I watched intently as the image flickered upon the monitor. There was the small figure nestled in the darkness that I knew to be amniotic fluid. I had to turn my eyes away when I realized this small being…this innocent little one …so like its brother and sister only such a short time ago, now put its mother's very life at risk merely by existing. The thought was like poison.

"She seems to look about three months along Edward…seemingly a little further then the last time at this point…but I am assuming that is due to the fact that there is a single fetus…and twins are usually on the smaller side…compared to regular births of course." Carlisle explained in his calm, smooth tone.

I refused to look back at the monitor. I didn't want to ingrain the flickering image into my psyche anymore than I just had.

"Could the venom in the baby's system trigger her change?" I asked uncertain as to how we should proceed.

"No…Its harmless in that regard as it is not being directly introduced to the bloodstream as it would have through a bite…or an injection. The baby is also from her genes…so it has some compatibility…it just senses the venom within the cellular structure…that is what her body is fighting against." Carlisle replied.

"We will need to talk when she wakes…" I said in a quiet voice. I could make no decisions without her…this was not just my life…this was her life…and the life of an unborn child…both at risk. When she woke we would have to sit down with my father to discuss what options were available.

"For now son, I am going to give her an injection of the medication I mentioned…it may help somewhat…but it may not since it is not actually blood cells that are being attacked here." Carlisle said mentally reminding himself to go to his office to order more of the drug so it would be on hand.

I didn't speak as Charlie brought me a chair, and I sat in it even though it was unnecessary, just to allow him to feel useful. His thoughts were full of turmoil as intense as mine, and I couldn't even find it in me to smile when Irina came to his side and offered him a cup of steaming coffee, though I knew Bella would find it interesting.

I sat and the house continued to drone on around me while I waited, I thought about changing Bella…and what difference it would make to us. I thought of how I would miss her soft skin…the heat that flushed throughout her body whenever we touched. I thought about how her skin gave under my probing fingers…the way her heart pulsed when she was aroused… excited…wanting…but those images gave way to her prone body laying downstairs on the couch and no small detail seemed reason enough to keep her human, unless she herself wanted to be that way.

I would ask her…as soon as we had talked about what we were going to do in this situation…I would ask her…and if she was willing…I would make her mine for all of eternity…I would never leave her side…and each and every day I would bestow on her the love that she deserved…until I was no more.

However for now I would just wait until she awoke…until her luminous eyes opened and warmed me with their loving gaze. I would wait…content with the fact that if she said yes…I would never have to fear being without her again.

**Now who is going to be Lucky reviewer number 2000? **


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow, we did it…Sorry to say that number 2000 wasn't able to be contacted since they were listed simply as Fan () with no private messages or profile. Thank you all so much for putting me over the 2000 mark!**

**So I know I said that it would be a week until the next update….but… I lied and you got it early even as I am churning out the chapters of my book. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long.**

Chapter 69

Bella's POV

My arms felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds each, I tried to move them, and after feeling the pinch of the needle that I was sure Carlisle had inserted in my hand, I gave up trying and opted to try to open my eyes instead. Before my eyes had even had a chance to flutter though that familiar honey soft tone was in my ear.

"Bella…Love?" Edward's voice was soft but I could hear that it was thick with emotion. I felt movement against my palm, and realized that he was holding my hand in his.

"Hmm..." I answered trying to open my mouth to respond…it felt thick and dry, as if I had been chewing on cotton all night, the feeling was rather disgusting and irritating all at the same time. I turned my head towards his voice and forced my heavy eyelids open, seeing his bright topaz eyes as they watched me intently.

"Bella, love…are you awake enough to understand me?" He asked, each word leaving his mouth slowly.

I felt discombobulated, but I would never miss a word that came from his perfect lips and so I carefully nodded, moving my head tentatively as I blinked my eyes once more, clearing the haze of sleep from them. He noticed my response and began to talk slowly.

"Darling…we need to talk, really talk…there are some serious issues that we need to make decisions about…as soon as possible…but I need to be sure that you understand every word I say…do you understand?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I…understand." I responded thickly as my mouth began to loosen . I tried to sit up to show him that I was indeed paying attention, but he stilled my movements gently by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No…please…don't get up." He pleaded. "Just listen…Bella what happened to you happened because your pregnant again…your body is reacting to the baby…trying to fight the pregnancy because of the venom in its cellular structure…Do you understand? Carlisle does not know if your body can handle another pregnancy…especially so soon….I almost lost you!" He moaned, his voice rough with tears I knew he could never shed.

Pregnant? But how? I thought breast feeding was supposed to help prevent that…but I guess that didn't take into account vampire sperm. Another baby…another little Masen or Emma…was the baby alright?

"Is the baby alright?" I asked, my voice becoming garbled with emotion.

"He seems fine." Edward responded gently. "A little bigger then Masen and Emma were at this point in your last pregnancy."

"He!" I squeaked out "It's a boy…are you sure?" I asked in surprise.

"If what I learned from the last ultrasounds you had is any indication…then yes…it is a little boy….but we need to talk about this before we worry about that….I almost lost you… I can't…I just can't lose you Bella….I would have nothing left to live for…I want you with me always…forever…." He said pleadingly.

"Forever?" I questioned eyeing him speculatively…weighing what it is that he was trying to say in my mind. "Are you asking me for forever, Edward?" I inquired seriously. "Do you wish to give me forever…to give me eternity…?"

Edward nodded and looked as if words would be hard for him to manage at the moment, but he surprised me.

"Time without end is…that what I want… with you beloved." He murmured softly, his eyes never breaking contact with mine.

"I would be honored to accept such a gift….everlasting love for eternity…there is nothing I would want more." I said more clearly as tears of happiness gathered at the corners of my eyes.

"As soon as the baby is born and old enough not to need me…you could change me a…then we could watch over our family.…protect them until they are old enough to strike out into their own lives." I said, imagining our future with such joy. My eyes darted to Edward to find that his smile seemed to diminish as I continued to talk.

"Edward…what is it…what's the matter?" I asked hesitantly, starting to worry that I had missed something.

"Love…that is what we need to talk about…there is no guarantee that you will survive this pregnancy…or that the baby will. It might just be too soon for either of you if we let this pregnancy progress to term...I could lose you." He whispered.

I took a deep breath as I rehashed what he had said and the words actually sunk into my brain. My body was trying to fight off the baby….the baby was fighting against my body. How could I make a choice as to what would to do in this situation.

"What can we do?" I asked him, trying to keep calm.

"Well…Carlisle has you on a medicine called Rhogam, it is supposed to be helpful in similar situations in regular pregnancies. But we have no guarantee it will work in this situation…it will be a day by day assessment…maybe even hour than hour….things can change without warning." He explained, his eyes searching my face as if trying to gauge what I was thinking. "The pregnancy could be terminated..if there was no other choice…"

"I can't choose between my life and his, Edward…I am not worth more than he is…I have to give him the same chance I gave his brother and sister." I explained knowing that I could not make any choice but to let our child try to grow and thrive…and to hope for the best possible outcome.

"Bella…I know that you love him already…I do as well…but what if you both are lost? What about Emma…and Masen….what about me? Should we risk losing a mother…a wife whom we love and adore if there is a way to save her?" He said, his voice distraught…pleading as his fingers traced over mine, gently sweeping over my knuckles as he bowed his head.

"Edward," I sighed taking a deep breath. "Should we risk a brother…a son…a grandson that we also love? What if there is even the smallest chance that we both survive? Who are we to choose between one life and another? Let's take it one day at a time…Carlisle can do as many ultrasounds as he needs… I will take any medications he suggests…and do whatever I can to make this easier on our little one and on myself. We have to try to see this through…" I finished softly.

Edward bowed his head so low that his forehead actually rested on the mattress, and I thought I saw his shoulders tremble, but only a second later he raised his face back to mine and nodded his head before responding.

"Alright…Perhaps this would be the time to start preparing for emergencies then…contingency plans if you will. Will you allow for me to change you when the time comes? I want you forever, Bella…and if you agree I will sit with Carlisle and figure out the best possible way for it to be done. Whatever will make it the most swift…the most efficient…I don't want any risks aside from what is necessary…is that understandable?" He asked as his eyes darkened and bore into mine with the intensity of his words.

"Of course…"I responded, unable to say much more. Knowing that he loved me enough to want me forever…for what could be hundreds of thousands of years…possibly more was awe inspiring…and yet so perfect since I knew that I would love him for each and every one of those days...every hour…every last second of whatever time we were allotted. The joy of it made it impossible to respond with words.

I felt the tears as they gathered and pooled over my cheeks. Tears of joy tinged with tears of concern. This baby deserved every chance at the same love that I was being offered. Edward eased himself onto the awkward hospital bed and embraced me as a squeal went through the house.

"Oh My Goodness! This is so exciting!" Alice's shriek resounded through the house and I saw a flash of color as she suddenly appeared in the doorway on her way into the room. "I can't see what will happen, because as the baby grows you get fuzzier… and there are still so many choices…but I am so thrilled that Edward finally got the balls to ask you about changing!" She trilled as she twirled in delight.

I groaned and smiled at her and Edward did the same, explaining to me that the whole house was talking about what was happening.

A sudden cough at the doorway had me looking in its direction, noting that Charlie was standing there looking glum.

"Dad what is it?" I asked concerned at his expression.

"Well everyone is talking about how you are going to be changed…" He trailed off and I dropped my eyes to the blanket covering my legs. My silence must have been the affirmation he needed as he cleared his throat and continued.

"And I know this has to be cleared with Sam and his boys before you do anything about it…but I'll be damned if I am going to sit by and let my only child go off and live forever on her own…Not that I doubt your ability to keep her safe, Edward." He added before continuing. "So I am going to ask Carlisle to change me too. You're all I have Bells…you and those kids there. You're my family…and if you get to make the choice…then I sure as hell do to!" He blurted out.

What? Did my dad just say he was going to ask Carlisle to become a vampire too?

"But...Dad?"I spluttered as Edward watched us curiously….I bet he knew what Charlie was going to say.

"But, Dad nothing. Renee has Phil, she will recover…but you're all I have, and I refuse to stand by and lose my family…especially when there is a way to have them and a whole extended family on top of it." He said seriously. "If you can make that choice…than so can I! It's my choice to make anyhow…not yours." He retorted sternly, making me realize that he was indeed right…and the idea of having my dad for always was not something I minded at all…actually quite the opposite.

"Carlisle is willing...as long as Sam gives the okay." Edward filled in…damn that vampire hearing! I rolled my eyes at this but smiled.

"Well if everyone has gotten things sorted out, can I see my babies and have some privacy."I added for my dad's sake…I was not willing to nurse in front of my father…it just seemed wrong on some level. Charlie nodded and moved out along with Alice who started talking to Charlie about how she would have to change his wardrobe if he was going to be in her family. This gave Edward and I the giggles as we thought about her dragging Charlie from boutique to boutique.

Rosalie brought us the babies and they settled down to nurse, relating through Edward how worried they were about me. Edward spoke to them stroking their heads softly as he explained to them that there was a baby growing in mommy's belly and for some reason her body was feeling a bit sick. He told them they had to be gentle so mommy wouldn't get worse. They seemed intrigued and asked many questions about it through their daddy.

They wanted to know how we knew it was a boy and not a girl. They wanted to know if they would have to share mommy's milk and grumbled when they were told yes. Emma wanted to know if there would be a girl baby too. We answered them as best as we could until Masen asked a question we couldn't find a response for.

Edward's eyes were wide as he looked at me and repeated what our little boy was thinking.

"Masen wants to know why we don't fix whatever is making you sick? And he wants to know if you would like him and Emma to fix it?" He said in surprise.

Please review.

Jennifer


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter goes out to Cullenfest…a fan fic friend from the very beginning. This is for chewing me out soundly when you found out that I consider my own work lackluster. ..Your support is always heartwarming. To everyone else…thank you for your constant support.**

**I really should not be writing this story this week, but am having a bit of a blockage with my book…not to mention that the story just wants to flow…so here is another chapter for everyone…please forgive me for not taking the time to respond to your reviews…but I read everyone…and they make me smile**

**Jen**

**Chapter 70 (seriously…70?)**

**Edward's POV**

My entire family had been shocked three times over…first at the idea of Bella being pregnant once more…and secondly by Charlie's demand that if his daughter was to be turned then so should he. However nothing prepared even me for the delicate flutter of Masen's thoughts when he asked me why we didn't fix whatever was wrong with his mommy…and if he and Emma could fix it.

The two children were nursing, one on each of Bella's full, rounded breasts as they queried after what had happened to their mother. The concern in their thoughts was so deep that I had to calm myself in order to answer the as it touched my heart even in its frozen grasp, warming it immeasurably.

I waited a few moments for Bella to finish nursing them before I voiced Masen's last question…and Bella gasped in surprise as she covered herself, her eyes widening ever so slightly as her soft mouth fell open in surprise as she snuggled the twins against her chest after they had fed. I was not sure what to say…how to reply when Emmett's booming voice sounded over my shoulder.

"No way! Can they seriously do that shit?" He blurted as always speaking with no filter. I heard Esme remind him of the language he was using and how there were numerous impressionable minds around to hear his vulgarity.

"But mom…you know I can't change my ways…I'm a vampire…set in stone…so to say. Besides I am sure Edward has heard far worse…Not that we haven't all heard Bella in the sack!" He said with a wink in my direction. I heard the accompanying thwack the resounded from Rosalie hitting him in the back of his head.

"She meant the babies!" Rosalie hissed trying to draw the attention away from Bella who was turning red as a newly bloomed flower.

"Oh!" Emmett responded completely surprised, but contrite."Sorry babies! Do you really think they can fix Bella?" he asked surprising us with a more serious question for a change.

"I suppose it's possible." Eleazar said coming into the room accompanied by my father and half of the guests of the house. "Their gift allows them to mend what has been damaged…I am just not quite sure if they would be able to separate what is the baby from what is Bella…though I may well be wrong." He added.

I chuckled as Emma's response flashed into my mind.

_He is wrong daddy…very wrong... a mommy is a mommy and a baby is a baby…How could we mix that up?_

I voiced her thoughts aloud for Bella to hear, which caused her and the rest of the family to smile except Eleazar who apologized profusely causing Emma to smile at him and bat her eyelashes. Charlie chuckled and it did not pass my notice that when he laughed Irina thought to herself that he should do it more often as it brought out the laugh lines in his otherwise youthful face.

I raised my eyebrows at her to let her know that I had heard her inner thoughts. She in turn growled lowly at me for having noticed. Charlie turned to glance at her and narrowed his eyes in thought as he watched her glare at me. His thoughts were observant and he noticed that she was giving me an evil look. He thought the dark expression marred her pretty face. I sighed and looked away from both of them not even bothering to imagine where that story might go.

Irina was one of the original succubae, also known as irresistible female demons who lured men to their beds in order to have their way with them sexually. She was frozen in immortality looking not a day over twenty five. Her youth and flawless figure part of the bait she used to entice men who had no idea what she really was.

Charlie was another story entirely…He was in his mid forties…trim yet quiet and from what I could gather…sexually repressed…not that I would ever say it aloud, or Emmett would never let him hear the end of it. He had only ever loved one woman in his life…that being Bella's mother…and never had he ever allowed himself to explore love in any of its facets since she left him…mostly in part due to the fact that he seemed to think of himself as a failure with the fairer sex.

Their thoughts at this time merely touched along curiosity, partly due to their natural inquisitiveness about something new…but teetering along something else…an apathy for a fellow being…a novelty for someone they knew nothing about. Irina had never seen a human male like him…who did not bother to look twice at her beauty…but her thoughts informed me that they had had many lively conversations that she found intriguing…for her Charlie was a conundrum. I wondered if perhaps Bella took more from him then his coloring as he seemed very like his daughter.

Carlisle was talking to Eleazar and I refocused on them. They were discussing the best way to monitor what the babies might see in order to help Bella, debating between various scans and ultra sounds. I raised my hands and put their discussion to an end.

"I will stay with them and tell you everything they see…that would be the best solution…wouldn't you agree?"

Emma and Masen agreed immediately, but I kept that news to myself, kissing them each once to thank them for their silent support.

_Of course daddy is the best one to do it…he is the only one who can see what we see…_

Masen giggled internally reaching for Emma's hand to hold in his own. The two children felt most at ease when touching one another.

"When should we do this?" Charlie asked, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"It depends on Emma and Masen." Carlisle said. "If they could, now would be the most prudent…to rectify what is wrong before it is allowed to worsen Bella's condition. " He added thoughtfully.

I turned to face my children, staring into their wide, innocent and yet somehow eternally wise eyes as they watched everything taking place around them. Emma and Masen smiled, showing their small teeth as they held one another's hands tighter before turning their faces towards Bella.

_Daddy?...can you ask mommy if she is ready for us to help her?_

Emma's precious voice resounded in my mind. I turned to Bella and asked her the question her daughter had asked. Bella had tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, but her eyes were bright...hopeful even as she nodded her answer. Masen reached up and touched his mother's cheek, stroking it with his dimpled digits as Emma did the same on the opposite side.

_Don't worry mommy…we will make it all better…I promise_

Masen's mental tenor echoed through my consciousness, causing my breath to catch.

_We will keep you safe…just like you kept us safe…that's what families do._

Emma added, her tenderness saturating each syllable. I repeated their words to Bella and she cried softly as she watched them as they lay against her. They stroked her cheeks as she held them close and then gently they pressed their palms flat against her skin and closed their eyes.

Without warning I was transported…

My mental eyes superseding my physical ones….pulling me into whatever Emma and Masen saw. Both of their minds moving in tandem as they drifted through Bella's physical form. I could see the very blood pumping through her veins as their minds sank into her body…the platelets forming and flowing as we moved. I could sense the way her lungs moved… how they expanded and retracted providing her body with life giving air. The further they went the more I saw…the details putting to shame the information and diagrams inside any of Carlisle medical textbooks.

I followed on the coattails of their consciousnesses as they worked through Bella skin, muscles and tissues until there… looming before me was a small form. Masen and Emma's minds seemed to separate here, weaving around the small shape as if they were threads. I could hear the euphoria as they recognized this small being as their brother. They both mentally called out to him, and his small shape responded twitching as they surrounded him.

I was frozen as a bystander, unable to explain to any of my family what I was witnessing as their mind whirled around him, seeing the way his cells multiplied and divided as he grew.

_Matthew!_

Emma's bright voice exclaimed excitedly as she circled the form of the baby. She studied him, seeing his tiny forming digits and excitedly telling Masen to look and see that he had the right number of fingers and toes…she thought he was perfect…even if he wasn't a girl. She saw the cord that gave him what he needed from the mother they all loved. As Masen moved around her mind and the small form Emma had named Matthew he worked on breaking down the small cells that seemed to be gathering around what must have been the placenta.

Masen seemed to look at his task almost the same way that Emmet viewed a video game, making small noises as each cell disintegrated when he focused on them, telling Emma he was getting rid of the things that were hurting their mommy.

Emma seemed to pause and then her mental voice shouted to Masen.

_Let's help him grow! If we do he can play with us sooner, and mommy will be safe too! She squealed._

Masen joined in her excitement and without warning they turned and focused solely on the small growing fetus. The tiny figure that I could see through their minds wiggled and started to thrum with energy and an intense inner light, its size increasing faster than should be possible. A wall of light seemed to surround him as he grew and I noticed that none of the miniscule anti bodies were able to get past it. I was engrossed watching as the smallest detail became clear and defined before my eyes…delicate eyelashes…fingernails…hair became visible and grew until it swayed around a cherubic face and puckered small cupid like lips.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing… my son was growing in front of me, his form filling out and lengthening as if by magic. My thoughts must have shown my shock and alarm as Masen's voice suddenly spoke calmly within my mind.

_Daddy…you need to go tell mommy what is happening so she isn't afraid…tell her Matthew is coming so she won't have to wait or to worry…and we don't mind having to share._

Without another thought to prepare I found myself on my knees beside Bella's bed and could hear Bella's terrified voice.

"Edward! Edward! What the hell is happening?" She wailed aloud. I could barely focus on the flurry of sounds around me as I tried to stop my head from whirling and attempted to push myself to my feet.

As I got my feet under me and tried to respond to my mates panicked words. I saw that Carlisle holding the ultrasound wand to Bella steadily widening stomach, staring at the grainy, yet progressively growing image on the monitor he was examining.

I shook my head to clear it and turned to my wife.

"Bella…its Masen and Emma…they are making him grow! They told me to tell you not to be afraid!" I tried to explain unsure of how to phrase it.

"Well I am afraid!" She moaned trying to hold tight to her stomach that now swelled out in a well defined arch and was steadily getting larger as she still tried to hold onto our children who appeared unconscious. I wanted to take Emma and Masen from her arms, but was unsure if breaking the connection they had with her would cause something to go horribly wrong.

"Edward!" Bella screamed once more, keening out my name in her state of alarm. I could hear the panic of all of the minds around me and the helplessness that everyone was feeling through Jasper's gift, which he was having trouble controlling as he too felt panic and concern.

"Jasper!" I hissed. "A little help… please!" I said as I leaned over Bella's bed and pressed my mouth to her brow.

"Emma and Masen said his name is Matthew." I said as loudly as I could without scaring her. I hoped if I told her what they were doing…what I saw them doing to our smallest son, that she might calm and focus on me. "You wouldn't believe it, Love. His arms…his hair…his whole body is growing as we speak…growing because they want to meet him. They don't want you to be afraid…they want you to know that they are happy to share with him because they love him.

"Matthew?" Bella questioned…her voice trembling. "Matthew?"

"Yes love, Emma said his name was Matthew." I reiterated noting from her pulse that she was starting to calm…I was terrified that her body might go into another attack.

"Aren't we supposed to name our own baby?" Bella asked, her voice wavering.

"You will have to talk to your daughter about it…she is as stubborn as you are!" I said with a chuckle, relieved that she was starting to calm even further.

It was at that moment that Emma and Masen began to stir in Bella's arms, their hands falling away from her face as they pushed to sit up, encumbered by Bella's now tightly swollen Belly.

"Mommy!" Emma said aloud brightly, shocking Bella with her first spoken word. Bella promptly burst into a beautiful smile as Emma leaned forward to place a kiss on her rotund abdomen. "Matthew!" She added kissing Bella's belly once again and patting it with her hand.

I scooped the children from Bella's arms and kissed them as I handed them off to my mother and sister who watched them in awe. Masen wiggled and moved as I passed him over.

"Daddy!" He said with a smile.

"Masen!" I responded plopping another kiss on his nose before Esme's arms wrapped securely around him.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella as I turned back towards her.

"My skin aches, but I suppose I am okay…I really think I need a nap…I feel so tired!" She said with a yawn.

_Daddy?_

Masen's mental voice broke into my head catching my attention, and I turned to him so he knew I was paying attention.

_Matthew is ready to come home now._

He said with an excited voice as he bounced in Esme's arms.

"Home?" I said out loud, unsure of what my child meant.

"Unnnngh!" Bella's strained voice broke the hushed conversations in the room and I turned to find her hunched over her belly holding it tightly.

Oh! Home!

My vampiric hearing easily heard the sound of water gushing even through the fabric of Bella's blankets.

"My water….br…broke." Bella said in a whisper as I moved to her side and Rosalie began to push others from the room as Carlisle set about prepping for the arrival of the newest member of our family.

"I love you!" I said trying to be as calm for her as possible but breathing a mental sigh of relief as I felt determination wash through her through Jasper ability.

Rosalie was just pushing Emmett, the last person, from the room as Bella's voice rose.

"I love you too, Edward…But I don't think I am ever going to let you touch me again!" She muttered through clenched teeth as another strong contraction rolled through her body.

Emmett's laughter wasn't the only one I heard throughout the house.

**A little hint that Matthew (thanks nabookie) is a part of what it happening in Bella's womb…he too has a power that is crucial to the prophecy…though it is far less obvious then Emma and Masen's…but you will learn more about that in the next chapter…**

**I apologize for any errors…they are all my fault for trying to rush to get this to you…hope they are not to glaring in nature.**

**Jen**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 71

Bella's POV

I could not believe how much had happened in the last few hours…The emotional rollercoaster I had been on had left me drained, but holding the little babe who lay sleeping in my arms…only a few short hours after learning that he even existed was worth it. Already it was easy to see that his hair was a blend of my deep brown tresses and Edward's bronze locks…but the haphazard way it stuck up was just like Edwards.

When Matthew had first opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light above my hospital bed, he has astounded us. His eyes showing that he had one green eye and one brown…I was enamored with the way he watched me through there clear orbs.

Eleazar had started shouting only moments after his birth that Matthew was something the likes he had never seen before.

"He is some sort of amplifier!" He proclaimed loudly the moment visitors were allowed in the room..

"Does that mean I can hook him up to my guitar?" Emmett asked, seeming confused and impressed at the same time.

"No son, it means that he works like an amplifier…I think he is the reason that his brother and sister were able to do what they did…it is as if he amplified their powers when they were touching him with their abilities.

I felt my mouth fall open at the explanation.

"So how would that work?" Edward asked slowly, his voice flat.

"Well…why don't you pick up your son and see if you can figure it out for yourself?" Eleazar replied with a laugh.

Edward turned to me and held his hands out in a silent request. I gently eased my hand behind Mathews head for support before I lay our sleeping child carefully to his father's protective arms. Edward lifted him up and pressed his nose to Matthew's unruly locks and inhaled, sighing at the smell of his newness. I smiled because I had done the same thing so many times myself.

"I don't know what it is that you mean by amplifying…I do…" He started to say before breaking off mid sentence and falling into complete silence. I watched Edward with wide eyes, admiring the way he looked holding our son curled up against his chest, but worried about the sudden change in his demeanor.

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes flashing in shock as he did so, his mouth hanging open in some sort of alarm…or surprise.

"Bella…." He blurted out in a soft voice. "Bella…I heard you!" He said as he swiped a hand over his face as if to wipe away tears that might have fallen. I knew the tears weren't possible…but the emotion was. Was it true …is it possible? I wondered.

Edward slipped to my side and responded answering my silent question.

"Not only is it possible, Love...but it is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced…to hear you….with my own mind…to not have to guess at what you're thinking….it is just so…so much." He stuttered as his hand reached for mine.

Seeing him so vulnerable mad me love him even more. I was shocked that something as mundane as my inner musings could mean so much to him, and it made me love him even more, if that was possible. Edward chocked out a sound before using his free arm that wasn't holding Matthew, to crush me as gently as possible to his chest.

"I love every last thought you have….no matter how mundane of insignificant you think it is….I love you so much." He whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to my temple. He then turned to Eleazar as he watched us in rapt fascination.

"Matthew did this? He allowed me to see past her shield?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I have never seen anything like it…it is like he has no power…save for the ability to make the power of others even greater…and it seems that it would work in tandem with any power." Eleazar explained. This immediately made my blood run cold with fear…wouldn't that make him a sought after source of power…he would be in danger.

Edward spoke out my fear as it entered my consciousness, our minds seemed to think as one.

"I am sure it can cause some worry…but there is so much power to protect him here…I doubt anyone would be daft enough to try….Could you imagine Emmett with his strength…Or Alice…she would be able to see so much more…the twins with their abilities…amplified by him….Their powers would almost be limitless…unbeatable…" He said his voice becoming quieter with each word.

It seemed to be at that same moment that Edward reached up a hand to his head and moaned slightly, closing his eyes as if he were in pain. My heart rose into my chest to see him hurting and I swallowed thickly as he held up a hand to ward off my fears, his gold eyes darting open to look at mine.

"Everyone seemed to have the same thought at the same moment…and it was too intense to read them all so strongly at once." He explained with a slight grin. "I think everyone has arrived at the same realization….would anyone care to say it…out loud?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella isn't part of the prophecy..." Marcus's smooth voice flowed over the room. "The trio…is…are the children!" He finished with a note of surprise coloring his voice. "It makes so much more sense!" Marcus exclaimed happily, turning to look at Edward and I, his face alight with jubilation.

Marcus turned suddenly to Carlisle, his face alight with excitement.

"We must arrange a meeting at once….there needs to be strategies placed into effect to protect the children as well as to safeguard Volterra until they are of an age where they can claim their places as the true leaders they are meant to be." Marcus continued, speaking in a flurry of words that were almost too fast for me to understand.

"Hold on a moment!" Carlisle exclaimed as he watched his friend start to work himself up into a tizzy. "Who knows how long it will take them to grow….if they will age? There are so many unknown factors old friend…how do you know where to start?" He asked his old comrade in confusion.

"We start at the very beginning, Carlisle my dear friend. First we set up a council to act on their behalf…then we determine what to do with the prisoners…there will be some who will not be savable…even with the children having cleared them of whatever vileness they could…some are just inherently evil." He states sadly. "They would poison themselves again if given the chance."

Carlisle looked rather serious as he digested that tidbit of information, but then he called for Jasper, who made his way into the house from outside where he had been aiding the guards with training and keeping the prisoners.

"Carlisle?" He questioned as he stepped his lanky form into the room, his eyes surveying those around him with a calm calculated knowledge.

"Jasper, son, I would like you to do rounds… questioning each of the guards with Edward. I want only the most honest and caring and loyal members to be chosen to make up the core of the new guard…and from them Marcus, You, Edward and myself will choose a group to act as a council… or a senate if you will. They will be needed to oversee Volterra for the time being. Is this a task you can do?" Carlisle asked him. Jasper nodded with a curt move of his head and tilted his head at Edward, probab0ly silently asking for his company to set about the task their father had just given them.

Edward turned towards me and leaned down to press him forehead against mine. He held Matthew's sleeping form firmly in his arms as he closed his eyes and whispered.

"I have waited all of my life to hear your thoughts…I will remember this moment forever…I love you Bella."

I couldn't help but smile at his heartfelt declaration and I replied in my mind while he would still be able to hear me…happy that for once only he would hear the words meant for him.

_Edward…I love you so much…you are my earth and my sky beloved…You have changed me…my whole world filling it with light in a way I never imagined possible…truly you complete me…I love you.._

I heard Edward sharp intake of breath as he gently eased Matthew's small form back into my waiting arms. He pressed his lips to mine with a barely restrained movement, leaving my lips tingling with pleasure. Never had I seen Edward so unrestrained in his actions…allowing me the smallest glimpse of the power he held inside….power I wanted to see more of.

Edward stepped backwards and with a final longing glance at me, he swept from the room with Jasper. I raised my finger tips to my lips and felt their heated surface as they swelled from his need and my desire. My thoughts teetering on thoughts of how that inner animal could be released. Emmett's laugh broke through my musings.

"You said he was never touching you again Bells…remember? I don't think you're going to fight him off for long." He jested and I blushed realizing that Emmett and every other person in the room except for my father could smell the way my body reacted to Edward's ministrations.

I turned my head away from Emmett's taunting and firmly decided that I was going to have to talk with Esme, Rose and Alice to determine the best time for me to be changed now that my body was no longer in danger. I would have to make some serious choices as it seemed every time Edward and I slept together when I wasn't pregnant..I ended up that way, and after this experience my body could not handle another pregnancy.

As I thought about it though, I knew three children were more than enough and that our family seemed perfectly rounded out. Two sons and a daughter were more than most families were blessed with….and far more than any vampires were blessed with.

The afternoon passed slowly with Rose, Esme and I sitting in the playroom Emmett had built as the twins tried their legs out… tentatively taking their first steps as they held onto the large foam mats, and climbers that were spread around the room. Emma showed her skills taking a few controlled steps as we watched and clapped our hands.

Since the twins had begun talking, they rarely stopped, and Emma's favorite topics were Masen and Matthew. She seemed as proud of Matthew as if she were his mother always checking on him and talking about what he did with pride in her voice.

"Matthew is sitting up, Mommy…look, isn't he so smart?" She would coo as Masen looked on with a smile.

Their connection was tender and sweet. The twins surprised me when both of them stopped nursing right after Matthew was born, asking for cups instead. As they drank their milk infused with blood, they told Edward that Matthew was the baby and he was the only one that needed mommy's milk now. I accepted it sadly, seeing them grow up so quickly made me feel as if I was losing them far too quickly.

Alice kept us aware of how the interrogations were going, informing us of the fact that the wolves were helping with the prisoners. They blocked her visions of the prisoners, but she was still able to see what was happening with Edward and Jasper. They had found a good deal of vampires who were truly loyal to Marcus, as well as many more who were willing to be a part of the new judicial system, wanting to set in place a forum of peers to work with their fellow vampires until the children were mature enough to handle the task.

"Uh oh…there goes another one!" Alice chirped as she played with Masen as he crawled up a mountain of pillows.

"Another one?" I questioned, unsure of what she meant.

"Another person trying to convince Jasper and Edward that they only did what Aro and Caius wanted because they feared for their lives." Rose explained. "When it is a lie…" Those vampires are just trying to make excuses for what they did." She added.

I tried to tune it all out and instead changed the conversation around to my being changed. After an overly long, detailed talk. They had each shared with me their thoughts on when they thought it would be best for me to be changed. There was much debate as to how fast the children would grow and how I might be as a new born...since those factors would play a huge part in my final decisions. But after all of the talk, it came down to me… When would I be ready?

We played with the children for hours before feeding and bathing them and putting them all to bed. Having so many family members around made caring for three small ones so less stressful than it would normally be, but the worry I felt at leaving the house evened it out a bit. The sheer numbers of vampires outside had me on edge…especially since most of them were human feeders.

It was only having my dad her more and more frequently that made life seem more normal, and now ever that seemed odd as he was asking more and more questions about what he should expect when he was changed…an idea that still sat strangely with me.

I listened in and heard Irina tell Charlie different stories of newborns she had seen, she even told him her life story, and how her sisters joined her in this immortal existence. Charlie sat by in rapt attentiveness as she shared. I found myself doing the same, for each bit of information I gleaned helped me formulate my plan even further. Hearing the constant talks about how painful the transformation was…and how long it took to gain some semblance of control over the urge to kill and feed was very enlightening, causing me to take the time to think deeply on what choices I would make regarding my own change.

It took me a while…but I finally decided what I felt was best for me…and for those around me. I did not want to wait until my children were older…I didn't want them to have their most recent memories of me to be ones of my change and my lack of control. From what I knew childhood memories fade somewhat as one grows. I also didn't want to wait until my children were old enough to choose to go to Volterra to change, being a newborn would not allow me to protect them the way they deserved.

But the final straw was the fact that I knew that I could not stay away from Edward without wanting to have our bodies connected intimately…I also could not have another pregnancy that put my life at risk…all of those reasons combined to make me decide that I wanted my change to occur sooner than later…allowing me to join my family in a more normal manner while my children were still young enough to let me make an impression in their lives for the positive, while allowing me not to be the weakest member of our family.

Yes…I knew what I would do now…All we would have to do was to meet with the wolves to see how they would handle the decision.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 72**

**Edward's POV**

We had done it. After hours of intense questioning, digging through the many sordid thoughts and emotions that came into play with any sentient being, Jasper and I had done as Carlisle asked. We had come up with a group of people who could act as a board of sorts to keep vampire kind governed for the foreseeable future.

Marcus would remain on board…for continuity for those who had looked to the Volturi for leadership, but also because he felt that he owed it to his mate to step up for all of the years he had taken a back seat to the tyranny that ran rampant around him.

Chelsea was one of the first former Volturi members to be cleared. After a short time with her it became obvious that she had only acted in her own best interest, actually using her ability on Aro and Caius to make them feel more bonded to her. She had been a victim of one of their talent searches and sat by as they killed the other two members of her small coven. Rather than die she joined and did whatever she had been asked, her skill had not been one of torture…and so the goodness of her character remained intact, albeit hidden behind a mask of indifference.

Renata was also cleared…her shielding ability was limited which was why she was Aro's personal shield. He wanted her talent to keep him safe, and it had never been used to cause harm, only to protect Aro and herself in times of danger. She and Chelsea seemed to be made of similar mettle, but Renata had joined the Volturi because she was lonely, and they offered her the chance to be a part of a family when she had none.

Felix was the first member of the guard to be destroyed by the pack. His evil was deep rooted, and even from the memories the twins had left he remembered the joy he felt from his misdeeds. I felt a personal satisfaction as he was torn apart…maybe it was because I held him down while his arms were ripped from his body by Jared….either way his end brought me a sense of comfort, knowing he would never again be able to get near my wife.

The group of prisoners had shifted with unease during his interrogation, and that feeling only flared when they watched us build the pyre that turned his stones limbs to ash. I was glad that they could see that this was serious…not a time for them to stand by beliefs they were unsure of.

We questioned Alec, and found, as Marcus had said, that he was loyal to him. Alec only remained with the Volturi to be with his sister…that fact must have been known by Aro. Chelsea admitted that Aro had her use her skill to help Jane love him even more deeply then was natural, as a way of keeping both of the talented pair in his grasp.

Caius too, showed no possibility of being rehabilitated…but that surprised no one. Alec placed him into a forced sensory deprivation so no one need hear him scream as he was shredded by the wolves. The wolves took great pleasure in this duty, and knowing how cruel the prisoners were who were being destroyed, I could not begrudge them their happiness.

As the thoughts of the prisoners became our focus, more and more of the guard were brought to destruction. Heidi, Afton, Corin, and Santiago were all eliminated one by one for their willingness to play their part in the destruction of so many vampires without any regard for them.

Jane caused a huge upset. The twins had removed so much from her that she was functioning as a person might if they had amnesia. She remembered nothing from her time with Aro because the twins had removed every memory she had had while being manipulated, thus erasing everything she had taken in since she had been changed. Her character was like that of a child almost, constantly asking us what we were doing, and why. She was a newborn, but with the control of a vampire with numerous years under their belt.

Alec was terrified that after all his effort to stay with her, that he would lose her now. It was the fact that he was so dedicated to helping her grow into a better version of herself that saved her life…but it was determined that never again would she be allowed to act as a part of those who governed.

Instead she would be just another who lived under the closer scrutiny of the newly developed guard. This very leniency from us gained us an inordinate amount of respect in Alec's mind. His dedication and resolve in his choices strengthened even more as he saw how we dealt with those who were held prisoner. He did not care that we refused to grant Jane free reign here, but rather he appreciated the fact that we were so intent on protecting all of those involved in this important matter.

There were other members of the former guard who stood out after a close inspection. There was a vampire named Somara…her gift was similar to Eleazars…yet less refined, she too was allowed her freedom as she had only done the job her power allowed. She could sense if a person would have a heightened power once transformed…this had made her worthy of use…but as little more than a tool to gain possession.

Demetri was a harder choice to make. While I could not see if he had been eager to participate in Aro and Caius's plans…I did recall how he had thought of my Bella…the fact made my personable judgment unreliable. We held a meeting with him and he was questioned intently by Marcus and Carlisle. Jasper and I stood on hand to see if he spoke truth of if he exuded any deception and in the end he was cleared. He was put on probation of sorts, and warned that he would only be allowed to work with his skills when required…this seemed acceptable with him.

A large male vampire named Declan was found amongst the prisoners…he was as large as Emmet and yet him mind held a simplicity in it that was refreshing. He saw the good in people...not a skill one would imagine Aro would wish for, but apparently it had allowed him to figure out which vampire he could manipulate to his will more readily. We asked Declan to sit in during some of the interrogations for any added insight his gift might provide.

There were a few others that were selected, but I was not surprised to find the smoky fires burning throughout the night as vampire after vampire were put to death by the wolves once it became apparent that they were power hungry, deceptive or still dedicated to the old ways to the former leaders.

After that was done I returned to Bella's side, mentally worn out from the intensity of the night. She lay wrapped up in our bed, the soft blankets cocooning her small frame as she slept. I was filled with love as I gazed at her, she was strong and beautiful…giving and sure. I could not have created a more perfect mate for myself if I had tried.

I stripped out of my clothes, anxious to have my cool skin pressed against her warm flesh…not in a sexual manner though I would happily do so if she desired it, but more so to have the comfort of having her close…knowing she was safe and sound. As I slipped my arms around her small waist she turned herself to nuzzle against me, murmuring my name in her sleep, the sound bringing a smile to my face.

"Soon…Edward…soon." She whispered as her brow pressed into the crook of my neck.

"Soon?" I repeated in amusement, wondering if her unconscious mind was speaking out to me.

"Then we will have …forever…" She continued on in her sleep talk.

I nestled her up against me and wished that I was holding Matthew so perchance I could know what she was talking about, but a moment later that wasn't necessary.

"I decided…" She sighed… "Change me as soon as can be…" She said as she wrapped her arms around my body. It was as if she thought her delicate arms could force me closer to her…and even though they could not I moved closer as she wished.

Had she really decided? Did she want me to change her tomorrow…next week? What about Charlie? Would he expect to be changed at the same time? Could we deal with two newborns? How would the pack take this?

I knew that Bella felt she had found a loophole in the treaty, but would the wolves start a war over this matter anyway? The wolves were a long standing matter of contention, but if she wanted to be changed and they decided it would start a war…would I still grant her wish? Yes…yes I would.

If the wolves wanted to make an issue out of this I would bring up Jacob's transgression against Bella, and how we did not kill him, merely punished him. If they wished to, they could punish me to the ends of the earth if they allowed me to give her what she requested. In the long run we would be saving Bella so her life would no longer be at risk.

Knowing how Sam adored his Emily, I thought he might be able to understand this. Our bondings were no less intense than those of the wolves and their imprints, and maybe this fact could help us both save face…possibly even leading to an amendment of the treaty from this time onward.

I held Bella and Let her heartbeat sooth away the stress of my day…listening into the sleeping dreams of our children in the next room. There were still a few issues to deal with. Tanya was in Italy being held by the Volturi still there, but those who remained here were more than enough power to put them in line once they returned…something they were going to do the very next day. Leaving Volterra for too long put it at risk to those who might seek a chance to take it over.

But that was unlikely…there may be new challenges that could arise, but we were setting in plans to prevent anything too drastic. Tanya and Kate would have to be dealt with... actions such as she had committed were beyond evil, and she deserved to be held accountable...but Bella was the one who deserved to decide those things…not me or any council.

All of these conversations would have to wait though, and for know I would lat here and bask in the soft, fragrant body of my mate…my lover…my Bella.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 73

Bella's POV

Edward was quiet over the next week. He had worked with his family, Eleazar and Marcus to organize a board to watch over the city of Volterra until our family was ready to venture out on their own to take over the role. Once the choices had been made the Volturi headed out with the remaining guard, heading to Seattle to hunt before they had to fly out.

The wolves were angry at the fact that so many vampires were getting to leave, but they could do nothing as long as they did not hunt the people of La Push or Forks. Jasper and Edward explained to the pack how drastic the need for them to feed was becoming and the Cullen's did not wish to force the human feeding vampires into accidentally hunting too close by, thereby causing a war that could be avoided.

Sam, though tense seemed to understand and he kept the pack close by at all times until the extra vampires left the city and surrounding county. The wolves accompanied the vampires almost all of the way to the airport. They only finally abandoned their posts when they realized that they would soon witness to murders they had no desire to see, instead returning home to the green forests they could protect more readily.

I spent every moment of the next few days spending time with Edward and our rapidly growing children. Emma and Masen could walk and talk perfectly now…requiring no assistance. They followed Matthew around as he rolled and scooted on the soft mats in Emmett's baby playroom. The fact that for the first time no one at all was watching us for any reason than to enjoy their time with us was a huge relief off of my shoulders.

The Denali's stayed with us, waiting to hear from Volterra about Tanya and Kate before heading north. They still felt guilty according to Edward, and numerous times we asked them to realize that they were not responsible for Tanya's actions…but they still felt that way…especially Irina. The only person who seemed able to make her see sense was my father. He often spoke with her about his time with my mother and how he had allowed her actions to impact far too much of his life…leaving him lonely and spiteful…until I returned and showed him how much he had missed out on.

Him explaining to her that never again would he allow someone else to keep him from living life to its fullest brought a tender smile to her face and made me hope for the both of them. Edward saw my smile at their words and he asked me how I felt about the friendship that was blooming there. I saw no reason not to be honest, telling him I was glad for their friendship and would not mind if it became even more. I think I shocked him.

Our families enjoyed taking our time to bond…something they did not get to do too often over the years that they had been friends, and now with new members of the family it became even more important.

We all held our breath when the phone rang…the area code instantly letting us know that it was the call from Italy that we had been waiting for. I being human was the first to have to take a breath, but it was Carlisle who answered the phone.

We heard the details of the councils return to Volterra. There had been a large battle, fought underground…the humans above had no idea that their words were changing. There had been losses as well, Demetri had taken his new role very seriously and in an apparent attempt to earn favor he took a blow that would have killed Marcus, saving his life. The death was shocking, but not the only one. Chelsea too had been killed, she had tried to use her gift and had been attacked by a vampire that was bonded too closely to her victim…she paid for her misjudgment with her life.

There had been losses on the other side as well, and they had been far greater. Some had fought, and fallen while many had been happy at the change in power and had sighed in relief, surrendering at once. Since Edward and Jasper were not there Marcus was using Declan to be sure that the people who remained we of good character. Edward and Jasper also decided that before the children and I were to go to Volterra that they would personally go out to the city to make sure that everyone selected was truly trustworthy.

Marcus has disparaging news regarding Tanya and Kate though. During the battle, Tanya had escaped , and there was no way to track her without Demetri on hand…no one even knew how she had escaped her prison and her scent was nowhere to be found. Kate had survived but had been injured…she was healing well, but would need time to recover before she could head home to us.

Carmen spoke with Kate on the phone briefly where Kate explained how distant Tanya had been of late, and that she had no idea what had happened. Even from where I sat I could hear her gut wrenching sobs as she begged to come home. Eleazar and Carmen told her that their home was still her home, but that she needed to earn their trust again. I felt like I was eavesdropping on a moment that was far too personal, but Edward held me close and reminded me that no room in a house with vampires was private.

The conversation droned on, and I fell asleep as they took turns talking and questioning, only waking when Edward was carrying me off to our bed. I slept deeply that night my dreams a mix of pleasant escapades and fearful shadows, waking up at the crack of dawn to Edward's soothing touch before I sank back to sleep once more.

Edward stayed by my side, letting me enjoy this time…never asking questions…nor ever pressing for answers to questions he must have had. He simply let me be me…And I was so grateful to have no worries for once. I let the children frolic and watched my husband's intense gaze as he watched us with his familiar crooked smile.

His eyes followed me everywhere I went, there was an intense longing in their depths…but as much as I wished to make love with him…I needed time to let my body heal…time to put my final choices into place. I had already decided that I would only give my human life a few more days. I would ask Edward to make love to me…and at the final moment of our joining …to make me his for eternity.

I found some sort of peace in this choice. Edward constantly tried to explain to me how much the pain would hurt…but I wanted to start into my new life with pleasure and I felt there was no better way to balance the two…extreme joy and pleasure…tempered with pain and the beginning of a new life with him.

I would not put my life or the lives of any possible children at risk by allowing us to couple before my change. The last thing we needed was to find ourselves expecting once more…Instead I planned to instigate our next love making session the day I was ready to leave my human life behind. As we reached the epiphany of our joining I would ask Edward to bite me. I wanted to ask him to do something that Alice had explained to me came naturally to vampires as they coupled with their mates…something Edward had had to resist with having me as his fragile mate…to him it must be like having a lover made of glass…and I was determined to end it. Through this act he would mark me…making me his for eternity…and he would set me on a path to us being equals.

I knew he did not feel that we were unbalanced. Edward felt it to be far to the opposite extreme really. He felt himself to be a bit monstrous, with his gruesome attributes being calmed by my gentle nature…but it was not so. He never saw himself clearly.

Edward was peace and light entwined…gentleness and forgiveness encompassed in one body…and I was blessed with him willing and wanting to be mine. I wanted to give him the eternity he desired for I too desired it.

Rather than worry him, I talked with Charlie about his change. I talked with him about what I knew and sat and listened as Carlisle repeated the tales I had been told. I noticed that Irina was becoming a constant at his side and she constantly watched his face...his reactions. She seemed to want to hover around him, but she maintained a slight distance. Edward told me she was trying not to crowd him.

Seeing her reactions to him led me to having a talk with Charlie that I never imagined. I sat him down with cups of hot coffee and explained about Vampires and the way they found their mates. Charlie seemed to think I was losing my mind, but once I explained how vampires can go hundreds of years searching for the one being that can complete them and how that love is one of the few things that could change their stone hearts...he became far more attentive.

Charlie was full of questions about how vampires found their mates and the best way to answer this was for each couple to explain how their lives had been changed. Charlie had been surprised at the number of them who had explained meeting their mates as humans and how even then they had felt a draw…a spark of interest and connection.

Charlie 's eyes had slipped to Irina as her heard that detail, and Edward smiled at me. Irina became more and more agitated and uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, shifting her body and legs as she listened to the tales of mates finding one another. After listening to Edward explain to Charlie how powerful the draw had been to me because of my scent, and how he just could not stay away, Irina stood up and suddenly walked out of the room.

I was worried about her reaction and wanted to go to her to be sure she was alright, but Edward gently held a hand on my knee as if in a silent request for me to wait. Only a moment later my father was the one to rise from his seat to go looking for her.

The rest of the family quietly dispersed while Edward and I made our way to the nursery to wake and care for the children. As I nursed Matthew and Edward fed Emma and Masen, my husband explained to me what had happened.

During the conversations about locating their mates as humans Irina had started noticing similarities about those stories to her strange fascination with Charlie. She felt the same protectiveness for him that they had felt for their, then human mates. The realization that Charlie might be more to her than a curiosity or a possible friendship was unnerving and unexpected. She left the room to try and regain her thoughts.

Edward had thought Charlie's thoughts were even more interesting. As he has listened to the talks of mates and the sides from those who were human when they met their mates, he had also drawn the parallels that Irina had. Edward then explained that he had wanted me to stay seated with him when Irina had walked away for Charlie had been fighting the urge to go and comfort her…his urge winning out in the end because her distress drove him to action.

I was shocked even further when Edward told me that my father had gone with the intent of consoling her only to find himself overwhelmed by her sadness when he found her and before he could stop himself he had embraced her and kissed her...he has kissed her...and she had reciprocated. That kiss has sent Alice into a vision of the life the two of them would have…a life together as a mated pair.

I wanted to faint in shock and cry in happiness at the same time. My father deserved this same happiness…he had been alone for most of my life and always gave himself to others in his time and his actions…here was his chance to have someone who would love him unconditionally and who would give herself to him the way my own mother never was able to. I couldn't have been happier for my dad getting his own happy ending.

**The ending draws near…..**

**A quick recommendation **

**Playing with fire by Bee1982 **I believe the story id is 6635864

This is a story about a beautiful and rich young Bella who falls in love with a green eyed barman. He is everything her parents don't want for her. What will happen read and find out!


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 74

Edward's POV

Never had I ever imagined the weeks that followed the departure of Marcus and the council would be filled with such awe. Every day I sat holding my children in my arms, my nose pressed against their silken tresses as they told me about their day in thoughts and words. Masen and Emma were growing so rapidly that now they resemble preschool children rather than being only a few months old.

Matthew was seldom away from my grasp…I loved being a part of his growing world and I loved how I could sit with him while he slept cuddled up against me. Holding him was fascinating…his very presence against any part of my skin gave me the ability to look into my beautiful wife's mind. Having finally been granted access…albeit limited access…to her inner workings and thought processes allowed me to see how truly unique she was compared to the world.

My Bella was gracious and kind…the way she observed everything around her made me see with new eyes. The way she picked up on, and appreciated every little detail was staggering. I thought having vampire sight made me the observant one but she scrutinized everything from the way Emma's delicate eyelashes fluttered against her skin as she slept to the way Rosalie held the children close while she sang to them. Nothing went unnoticed by my perceptive wife.

I had often felt disgruntled at having been forced to suffer through the vapid and uninteresting thoughts of the females who populated my world. They were often vain and more often full of malice. The trend through the last few decades was that they were more and more self absorbed and unhappy with what life gave them. They often saw me and desired me because of the illusion they saw when they glanced at me.

Bella was the extreme opposite. She saw beauty in everything…a ragged leaf the children gave her as they explained about how it magically fell from the sky, or a blossom that had appeared later than the rest. She saw the potential in each one…but more staggering this ability allowed her to see me.

I had come to realize while holding our sleeping son that Bella saw past all of the alluring qualities I had. While she did enjoy my appearance she saw the soul that lay beneath it…the soul I had thought I'd lost when I had become this unfamiliar being. Bella saw my desire to protect those I cared about…she saw my passion and my pain. She saw parts of me I hadn't known were still there and seeing myself through her eyes, she forced me to see inside myself as well.

The emotions she evoked in me sometimes became overwhelming and I found myself having to put Matthew down in his crib, or to allow another to hold him as I moved aside to sort through what I was learning. Other times I was overcome with the joy the gift my son gave me and I held him close and thanked him profusely, kissing his brow until his nose wrinkled and he swatted at me...or if sleeping he would grimace in annoyance and move his face away.

When I was not holding my children or spending my time with our growing family I would sit and watch Bella, musing about what details her mind was focusing on. I would become lost in her smile…disoriented by the way her hair swayed about her shoulders…befuddled by the way her hips undulated with each step she took…she had me bewitched.

Jasper often came to my side when I was overcome…sometimes offering to talk…other times offering the mental cold shower I needed. This special time with my wife was at odds with how close I wanted us to be. I wanted to hold her…to touch her as I learned these small details about her…these things that I never would have known without being able to read her thoughts.

I could hold her, and kiss her plump lips until they swelled with desire. I could run my tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves that crowned her glorious mound. I could work her with my fingers till tears of joy seeped from her eyes and she pled my name in her rapture…But I could not bury myself deep inside of her as I wanted. I could not feel that connection that came from us being together in the most intimate of actions…making love.

I refused to risk the life of my beloved by pressing my desire upon her. The fact that she became pregnant so easily from my semen and the reality that her body had almost given out during her second pregnancy had brought me to a level of fear I had never felt before. I could deny myself the pleasure of her body for the rest of my existence if it meant that she would be safe…but my body would always be hers…and I would always yearn for her…even if I did not act upon my urges.

Jasper seemed to sense an inner peace at this time, from our whole family. The Denali's chose to stay for the time being…Eleazar wanted to observe the children, and Irina would not go anywhere without Charlie. Because of the oddity of our situation we arranged a meeting with the wolves at our home…much to Rosalie's disgust.

"Why do they have to come here?" She growled. Those stupid mongrels…they wanted to hurt our babies!" She added indignantly. I smiled at her use of the term ours…my whole family called them their babies, and Bella and I agreed that though we were their parents, everyone in our family had a piece of their hearts and had given them a piece of themselves in return…making them everyone's.

"They were afraid…But we have to sit down and talk about the treaty…to clarify the words and to discuss Charlie. It is one thing for them to agree with the possibility of Bella's transformation…but Charlie…they might see it differently…he has been their friend for many years." I explained lightly to my sister.

Even though I was calm outwardly, inside I was a mess. This conversation was going to help shape how soon Bella and I would have before we started on forever. The sound of paws beating against the earth sounded in the distance and Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she stalked to the closet to grab a coat.

"Rosie?" His deep baritone responded from deep within the house.

"Let's go shop for some new furniture….I hear that once the smell of dog sinks into fabric, you can never get it out!" Rosalie said with a glare over at me her shoulder. I shrugged it off knowing that the wolves were almost here…in fact they had probably heard her insult. I didn't suppose it mattered at this point…and they did not find our smell any more appealing.

As the pack approached their voices began to ring out in a confusing array of thoughts.

_Sheesh it stinks out here! I hope I can hold down my lunch!_

_I am finally going to see a blood-sucker up close…this is so cool!_

_This better not be about another baby…that girl is like a factory, popping those little half-breeds out like some sort of baby-making machine! Can't that vamp keep it in his pants?_

_**Enough!**_

The tenor of Sam's Alpha thoughts silenced the internal rants of the other wolves. I was pleased that he hadn't bothered to bring Jacob along…no matter how apologetic Sam constantly informed us he was…that mutt was not welcomed anywhere near our home unless he sought out a death sentence.

The rhythmic thud of their padded feet began to slow into a less even tempo as they slowed their approach. The meeting was to take place inside, but much like our last large meeting there were members of both family's present, as well as Charlie and Bella.

I heard the rending sound that I associated with the were-wolves transformation…the sound on bones shifting and muscles rolling against muscles as they re-located their positions. I cringed at the thought of one's body shifting and contorting so oddly.

I moved towards the door as the members of our family came to the dining area. Alice stayed in the play room with Carmen and Esme. Carmen and Esme wanted to stay with the babies to keep them busy while we dealt with such a weighty issue. Alice however wanted to be away from their stench and the fact that they gave her headaches.

The door resounded with a hard knock and I pulled it open standing back as Sam nodded to me. I gestured for him and his pack to enter and they did so slowly. Keeping together as Sam calmly lead the way.

Once those who could be, were seated, the rest found places to stand nearby. The air was heavy with the tension from both sides, and so the conversation began.

"Carlisle…Edward. What is the purpose of the meeting you called today?" Sam asked trying to keep his thoughts stable and calm.

"We asked you here to discuss Bella's desire to become one of our family…for her to become one of us."I explained slowly. There were snarls around us as some of the wolves took in the information, but my family remained calm. I didn't wish to start a fight here, but I wanted to explain the reasoning behind us having arrived at the choice at this time.

"Sam, we have talked about the wording of the treaty…it does not state that a person can't be changed…just not bitten…we can do this without breaking it, but we want to do this with you understanding why…and hopefully with our people maintaining the peace we have kept all these years."

Sam looked as if he wanted to speak, but he remained silent. When one of the younger wolves went to speak he silenced them with a hand and quietly asked me to continue.

We set everything on the table. The prophecy…how it was supposed to change the world for the better…the children's aging process…the way Bella's body was reacting to the pregnancies. Sam and the pack sat silent and brooding as they glared at us across the gleaming surface of the table.

We talked about vampire mating and how it paralleled were-wolves imprinting. They understood the desire…the intensity and though many of them doubted that our kind were capable of such love...they said nothing. Instead they just sat and watched letting us speak.

When Charlie interrupted and explained why he wanted to change…how he wanted to be with his only child…then what had taken place between him and Irina, the pack burst into an uproar!

"Impossible!"

"What sort of fools do you take us for?"

"Why the heck do they have a table?"

"Can we please leave now?"

"**Silence!"** Sam's Alpha command was respected without delay…each member of the pack stilling their lips in deference to their leader's orders.

"Sam….I know what we ask is beyond the definitions the treaty set out…Bella and Charlie…the children even…but WE have avoided war over far more serious things…Jacob…well that could have ended it all. We are not asking to end their lives…we are asking you to grant them permission to live the lives they choose. We will guide them to have a humane life style…to keep them away from humans until they can handle it the way we do…Our children deserve to have their parents…to protect them…" I stated pleadingly.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but a soft voice spoke up from behind us…

"Edward?" I looked over to see my mother standing behind us with Emma and Masen holding her hands as they stood beside her.

I looked up confused by their presence. It was not safe for them to be out here…with the wolves so close…and so volatile at times.

The thoughts of the pack were crashing over me as I looked at my children.

_Those are the little blood suckers? They don't seem very scary…_

_I still can't believe she had sex with a vampire….ewww necropjilia…gross…_

_They look almost like I imagine my own kids will look like some day…_

_That little girl is so beautiful…_

The last thought took me by surprise as I looked at Leah. Her eyes darted to me and hardened at once before she turned her face away from the children.

"Daddy?" Emma's sweet voice rang out clearly across the uncomfortable gathering.

"Yes Emma?" I responded rising from my seat to lift her into my arms as Esme walked Masen over to Bella where he climbed into her lap. Masen sat quietly in Bella's lap, his fingers in his mouth as he looked over the group of strangers…he was by far the shyer of the two.

"Daddy…She is broken…but we can fix her." Emma whispered with wide eyes as she stroked back my hair from my face.

Her thoughts showed me Leah clearly. Emma snuggled her head against my chest, her eyes wide and sad. As her thoughts told me how sad Leah was.

_Can I go see her daddy?_ Her thoughts asked in my mind.

I had no idea what to say but Emma wriggled in my arms and I stood by nervously as she walked over to Bella's lap and held her hand out to Masen who took it in his small grasp. Masen slid from Bella's lap, his sock feet landing firmly on the glossy wooden floor and the two children walked around the table, looking at everyone they passed.

I followed a step behind them, unsure of what they had meant about Leah being broken…but following so if a single threat arose, I could stop it. As the children slowly worked their way around to where Sam sat, he pushed back his chair. He did not fear the children, but they filled him with trepidation. Emma smiled softly at him, but then continued on, pulling Masen with her.

She approached Leah hesitantly…as if she was unsure of what to do. After standing for a moment looking at Leah who still had her face averted, she reached out a small hand and placed it on Leah's leg.

The contact made the female were-wolf jump and her gaze locked down on my small daughter who stood timidly before her. Leah's eyes varied between softening and becoming hard as flint…her face a mask of varying emotions.

Emma held up her hands to Leah and elbowed Masen until he rolled his eyes and did the same, finally taking his fingers out of his mouth. Leah stared at them, her mouth opened slightly and her eyes wide with confusion and what seemed like panic.

Emma looked at her with a shy smile and almost as if it was against her own wishes Leah's lips lifted into a small smile in return. The statuesque woman slowly dropped to her knees in front of my small children and Emma threw her arms around Leah's neck with no hesitation or fear. Masen draped an arm over her shoulder as his sister stroked Leah's hair with one hand.

I saw Leah and my daughter share an intense gaze and then Emma leaned forward and whispered in Leah's ear.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

**Only two or three chapters left here! Eek!**

**Review please.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one for this story…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And I believe a co-written story called within these walls. I have no idea who nominated me…but thank you so much…please let me know who you are so I can thank you properly.**

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentines Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**http:/ /vamp awards/ (just take out the spaces.)**

Chapter 75

Bella's POV

I sat there stunned and watched as my children embraced Leah as she knelt before them.

"What does she mean that Leah is broken?" I asked looking around the table for an answer.

Edward turned his golden eyes on me from where he stood beside our children, guarding them. His eyes were sad as he looked across the table at me before his eyes drifted over to Sam.

"I was incorrect about imprinting…" Edward said softly….as the words left his mouth Sam cringed in his seat, his eyes closing as if he was in pain. Edward looked at Sam in sympathy before he continued.

"Imprinting is more than just how the wolves find a mate…it is nature's way of ensuring that it makes the strongest wolves for the next generation…" Edward tried to explain as I watched in confusion. I looked back at Leah and saw my children embracing her, their small cheeks wet with tears as they felt her distress. But before anything else could be said Leah's voice burst out in a strangled sob.

"I can't have children!" She cried bitterly as my daughter patted her soothingly on the cheek.

"It's why Sam couldn't imprint on her…even though he loved her. Leah could not give him the children his line merited as an Alpha…and that made it so they wouldn't imprint on one another." Edward said as if to explain. "It is why Sam imprinted on Emily….she can give him children."

"I will never imprint…Ever…I can't have children and because of that I am not good enough to be anyone's imprint…" Leah said, her voice shaking with her tears as her shoulder's shook.

"Do Emma and Masen think they can help her?" I asked, recalling what they had done for me when I was pregnant for Matthew.

Leah's eyes darted to mine…the look in them was frantic as she absorbed my words.

"What do you mean help me?" She demanded as she stared at me in confusion. I glanced at Edward, worried that I shouldn't say too much, but he nodded his head prompting me to continue.

"Emma and Masen….and Matthew too….they can fix things…anything…even fix things inside of people…it is part of what makes them so special…why they need protecting." I faltered trying to help Leah understand what my children were offering to her.

"Leah, I…" Sam started to say, but she rounded on him, gently ushering my children behind her.

"No, Sam!" Leah hissed angrily. "You don't anything…if there is any way they can help me you had better grant it…give them whatever they want. They aren't asking to slaughter the town…they are asking for the chance to be able to stay together…which is far more than you did for me! If they can fix me…make it so I can have another chance….I want it…I deserve it….and you damn well owe it to me!" She growled.

Her rage was so great that even the Alpha seemed to quail before her fury.

"But, Leah!" Sam began, but she cut him off once more.

"But Leah!...But, Leah….but Leah what, Samuel? But Leah…I imprinted on your cousin so I can't be with you anymore?" Leah screamed as tears raced down her cheeks, cascading as they reached her jaw until they slid down her throat. "But Leah…I still love you….you will always be my first love….But Leah if I could have prevented this I would? Well guess what Sam? You can prevent this…you can prevent me from spending the rest of my life being angry and lonely…because if you do this I will have a second chance…a second chance to love and to be loved in return…to be a half of a whole instead of just a half…so can you understand what that would mean to me?" Leah asked him.

Sam stood speechless as she continued more quietly.

"Do you know what it feels like not to be good enough? I welcomed the phasing because I thought the pain meant I was dying! Dying, Sam! Only to find out that not only wasn't I dying…but I was stuck with this hell for the rest of my life. I was broken…ruined all because I thought the love we had…that that love was enough. But it was nothing to you…not like it was to me, Sam. You have Emily now…I don't hold it against you…but don't keep me from being able to have the same with someone of my own Sam….don't….please!" Leah said as her voice diminished until she was pleading with him.

Sam looked over at the shaking woman on the floor and his eyes were wide with alarm. He pushed his body off of the arms of the chair with his hands and moved over to her side. His hands hanging limply by his sides as he gazed upon the woman he used to love. Her small sobs and whimpers resounded through the silence as he reached towards her shoulder hesitantly only to have her shy away from his touch as if it burned her.

Sam turned his head to Edward and asked in a gravelly tone?

"Can they really help her?" Edward and I, as well as the rest of our family nodded our heads silently.

"We can help a baby grow inside her belly…just like mommy." Masen said solemnly as he looked up at Leah with wide glistening eyes. Emma nodded excitedly at his words.

"Will this make you happy, Leah?" Sam asked her in a hoarse voice. Leah said nothing, but nodded her head a single time. Sam sighed loudly and reached up to run a hand through his hair as he turned back to the table.

"Alright." He said simply. "However this changes nothing on the treaty…we are granting a favor…for a favor…then it will be done…no more exceptions….each one of you has found your mates…there should never be a need for any of you to end up in such an odd situation again." He added gruffly.

The atmosphere became jovial all at once as everyone let themselves relax…the tension evaporating from the room as an agreement was reached.

Edward's POV

Bella and Charlie sat with Carlisle and Sam as they set the dates for their change. The remainder of the wolves drifted from the room now that the threat was over. It was decided it would be best to do the transformation here as our home was far enough from the human population that both newborns should be fine. There was plenty of space for hunting and practicing their skills.

Sam extended an olive branch by offering to have a few members of the pack on hand during hunting excursions to help keep the new Vampires from accidentally forgetting who they were. The Alpha even promised they would not be there to kill, but as a buffer to protect the humans as well as protecting their friends from committing an act that they would never forgive themselves for.

Charlie was most grateful for this offer. He feared hurting anyone he knew or had grown up with. His relief at having another form of protection for Forks would have been palatable even if I hadn't of been able to read his mind.

Bella and Charlie also came to the decision that they wanted to be changed at the same time. Neither wanted to watch or hear the other suffer. Their love for one another would make it very hard on whoever was watching the other suffer, so the choice to have them both bitten around the same time was sensible.

Carlisle was going to change Charlie ad Irina did not trust herself. She had not tasted human blood in hundreds of years and was not about to risk trying for the first time in centuries on the man who was her mate. I would have asked the same of Carlisle, but my love had already begged me to be the one who changed her. I had been exposed to her blood intimately and had resisted, even though it had been the most difficult thing I had ever done. I was relying on that tenuous control to see me through her change, having faith in the power of our love to conquer everything else.

After the plans were set in motion Sam sat down with Bella, Leah and I. We explained how the babies had saved Bella and Matthew. The extreme situation we had been in and how the children had shocked us with their abilities. Leah's eyes widen as we explained that even though we knew what Emma and Masen had planned, we had not expected the outcome that had resulted.

Sam watched Leah with fascination. Through his thoughts I could hear the inner turmoil he was feeling. He loved his mate but wondered if he could have avoided hurting so many of those he loved if he could have found this solution for Leah earlier. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and shook my head slightly as he looked at me.

"Thinking those sorts of thoughts won't help anyone…What's done is done…now we hope and move forward." I said gently, not wanting to give Leah any insight into the guilt and turmoil Sam was feeling over her predicament. Sam nodded at me and swallowed hard, trying to keep my words in his head as Leah and Bella talked at length.

My love calmly answered every question she could for Leah. No she hadn't had pain…except for her skin stretching too quickly, but that would not happen to Leah as there was no child for Emma and Masen to help grow. Yes, she had been scared…but only because she was scared for Matthew. The two women talked for almost an hour until Leah could think of nothing else to ask except one final question.

"When can we do this thing?" Her question made Bella smile as she responded.

"Let's ask the children."

Bella, Leah, Sam and I went to the playroom and lay on the soft mats as Emma and Masen played. Bella nursed Matthew briefly as he was almost weaned at this point, than let him crawl off to follow his brother and sister. Emma walked over to Leah and asked if she could braid her hair. Leah nodded and sat there as the child plaited her dark tresses in messy coils.

Sam and I sat on the other side of the room helping Masen build a tower of blocks, just allowing the ladies that we cared for to bond. We didn't bother to talk except to answer Masen when he asked a question. I scooped up Matthew as he crawled over and as I held him I could hear Bella's concern for Leah in her thoughts. She felt guilty that Leah had suffered and lost so much when she had been given so many gifts. I gently kissed Matthew's head before letting him roam away once more…wanting to give Bella her privacy.

Emma finished whatever she was doing to Leah's hair and then she sat beside her and asked her if she wanted to be fixed yet because that would be easier than trying to braid her hair.

The simple statement had us all laughing. Sam actually had to hold his stomach as he chuckled loudly. Leah even cracked a smile and it was then that I realized how hard she tried to hide herself away under the pain she felt. Her smile showed me the carefree woman Sam had loved, and the same thought reflected in his mind as he took in the way that a simple smile transformed her face.

Leah scooped Emma up in her arms and nuzzled her face making her giggle as well. I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my features when Leah thought how nice Emma smelled compared to a full vampire.

"Masen…come over and help me." She called across the room. Masen looked between his tower and his impatient sister, but then he sighed and laid his block on the cushioned floor. He walked over to her and the two of them placed their hands in hers. Leah sniffled at the sweetness in their gesture and closed her eyes as I felt the power my children had fill the room with an electrical hum.

I opted not to listen into whatever it was the children were doing, allowing this to be between them and Leah. Instead I moved over to sit with Bella, pulling her supple form into my lap so I could hold her close and inhale her delicious scent.

Leah and the children sat silently, her holding their hands gently as they lent themselves into her service. I tuned out the progress I could read from my children. Focusing on Bella and the fact that the pack was waiting impatiently outside. Sam was the only member who chose to stay in the house. I knew it was because of the fact that he still cared deeply for the woman he once loved, and he would never wait by if he felt she might be hurt.

The other members paced though…they seemed to sense that the time was at hand for whatever was taking place, and the fact made them uneasy…they would not be at ease until Leah was with them safely outside of our home.

I wasn't sure how long it would take the children to accomplish whatever they had set out to do, but after an hour or so they sat back with contented smiles and Leah opened her eyes that were now streaming with tears.

"How will we know if it worked?" Sam asked.

"We wait and see." I responded gently.

Leah hugged the children and then Bella.

"I told you it was easier than braids!" Emma said with a yawn.

"But not as fun as blocks." Masen grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Bella scooped Emma up and I gently lifted Masen into my arms. Every time they performed such tasks they grew weary and as it was already almost bed time, I decided to tuck them in early. Leah saw our hands were full and so she picked up Matthew. I didn't bother to point out that I could easily carry his weight.

Leah and Sam followed us as we made our way to the nursery. Kissing the children and dressing them for bed as they weakly protested that they weren't tired. Bella giggled and kissed them each once more before telling them that she loved them and I did the same though they were already practically unconscious.

Bella took Matthew and changed him before getting him into a comfy oversized sleeper. She explained to Leah that due to the speed our children grew we tried to dress them in loose fitting clothing so it would still fit by the time they awoke. Leah seemed fascinated by how different our children were from humans babies.

After the children were settled in for the night we walked our guests to the door, stepping out into the warm summer night. Sam and Leah thanked us and commented on our beautiful family. The rest of the pack, now in wolf form, moved up to the porch to greet them, relieved that they were safe. Sam nodded at their greetings and Leah smiled, shocking all of them.

Through her thoughts I could see the way she took in their expressions, the way their eyes widened at seeing her smile…something she did rarely… if ever, and she vowed to herself to try and be less bitter from this day out. Her eyes roamed across the pack and suddenly they froze…locking onto a deep set of eyes that stared intently out at her from a lupine face. Their thoughts ran parallel to one another…nothing else existed outside the bubble that grew around them both.

I turned to Sam and smiled.

"I guess that answers the question as to whether it worked." I said with a laugh.

Leah had finally imprinted.

**Any guesses as to who she imprinted on.**

**I have to make a small correction…I had said about two more chapters…but this chapter came about unplanned...so there are still to go from here…one and a small epilogue...then I will take a small break while I finish 'A Tale' (probably a few weeks)** before I begin of the second installment.

**If you have any questions please send me a message.**

**Jennifer **


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one for this story…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And I believe a co-written story called within these walls. I have no idea who nominated me…but thank you so much…please let me know who you are so I can thank you properly.**

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentine's Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**/vampawards/**

Chapter 76

Bella's POV

The whole pack had gone off to celebrate. The news of Leah's imprinting was just the jovial note I needed to set my final plans into place. The family had drifted off to their own locations for the night, and I spoke to my dad softly wishing him goodnight as well as he walked off with Irina. Edward laced his cool fingers through mine as we made our way to our bedroom.

I slipped into the bathroom and listened to him as I showered, taking care of the many tasks a woman went through, plucking and waxing meticulously as Edward's honeyed tone flowed around me. As I worked Edward talked about the evening, voicing his thoughts on Leah imprinting on Embry.

"I am so happy that Jacob wasn't around when she met with the pack." He grumbled as I finished up. I slipped on a silky blue robe over my naked flesh and wandered back into our bedroom.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because after everything Leah has been through, she deserves someone uncomplicated…I would hate for her to be stuck with Jacob and the stigma of what happened between us and him. Embry seems kind and uncomplicated…I think they will balance one another out very well." He explained finally looking over at me, his gaze locking on my silk covered form.

I knew that it had been so very hard for my husband to keep himself from touching me. I had not missed the longing glances or the smoldering gazes that he sent my direction. Nor did I fail to notice that he made sure to pleasure me with his hands and his talented mouth whenever the occasion arose. I also noticed that he had not pushed me for sex…and while he had let me pleasure him with my hands and my own mouth he never mentioned the loss of proper lovemaking.

At this point my thoughts lingered on it almost constantly. I wanted him…in me…around me…filling my senses and my body in every possible way. I was ready. Not just for him…but for our life to begin. I had been weaning Matthew so he would not require my milk. The pack had been met with, and blessing of all blessings my father was going to accompany me into this life…something I had never imagined was possible. There was nothing left but to allow my husband the first connection that he really needed…a connection that would allow him as a vampire to claim me as his and to make me his entirely at the same moment.

Edward looked up and his eyes met mine. The familiar intensity was there as I let my heart swim into the depths of gaze…golden honey became the only color I could see. I saw his nostrils flare slightly, and knew that he could smell my increasing arousal. His pitch black pupils dilated and I shivered as his mouth opened as his tongue darted out to sample the air.

I felt a heady rush of power knowing that I could make him feel the same sensations that he created in my own body. I let my hand slip over the finely woven fabric of the robe, inching it towards the thin tie that held the fabric closed. Edward swallowed and his lips pressed shut as his eyes followed the movement of my hand. With a twist of my fingers the fabric fell away un-wrapping my naked form for his admiration as I offered myself like a gift for his pleasure.

That was exactly what this was…but it was not just a gift for him…we were a gift…a reward for everything we both had ever suffered through. I granted myself to him…I was an offering…an offering of eternal devotion and fidelity….this was my commitment to him…far more permanent than the agreement symbolized by the beautiful ring that adorned my finger...This was me offering my very essence for time without end.

Edward swallowed once more as I took a step towards him. His eyes caressing me with their passionate gaze. My voice slipped out heavy with want…need…and desire.

"Edward…" I began softly. I watched him falter before he hardened himself. I didn't need his ability to be able to read his mind. He was preparing himself to please me…to give me what he thought I needed…but he was wrong…this was way beyond desire.

He moved to intercept me, kissing me deeply. His unrestrained kisses were the only thing that gave him away. He could hold his body back, but his mouth always told the truth. I felt his fingers slip to the back of my neck as he caressed my head so he could deepen our kiss. As his tongue darted out to explore my mouth I pressed myself against him, feeling the iron hardness of him through his clothing.

He groaned and moved backwards slightly… gentling his kiss as his hands moved down over my shoulders to push away the silky fabric that kept the rest of me from his view. He seemed to think that removing his need from where it pressed against my body made me less aware that it existed…but he was wrong….it made me more determined to draw him out.

The fabric slid from my body, fluttering slightly as it fell to the ground, pooling lightly against my feet. I stepped forward, delicately removing my feet from its glossy snare. Edward moved backwards as if to keep the safe distance between us, but I would not be shaken. I side-stepped him and moved to the bed…laying myself back against the downy blankets. I watched as his hooded gaze followed me.

I would lure him to me…he always brought me the pleasure he felt I deserved…and I would use that desire…the desire to please me, to give me gratification in the carnal delights…to get him exactly where I wanted him.

"Edward…Please…Touch me?" I asked him softly. My voice was barely a whisper…but I knew he had heard every whispered syllable. He was by my side in a moment, gently easing his body over mine his lips stroking…teasing…tasting…everywhere at once. I felt the cool wetness of his mouth as he suckled the puckered nipple that topped my breast.

He had not done this in quite some time, and the sudden moan that escaped him made me smile. I knew without a word that he was tasting my breast milk…something he found incredibly erotic….as did I. I arched my back pushing my breast more firmly against his lips and was granted with the feeling of his hands easing over my ribs to hold me more firmly in his grasp.

His mouth drew more of me in as he suckled and I sighed in delight feeling the muscles deep within my center as they clenched with need. As Edward continued to lap at my breasts, moving from one than the other, one of his hands made its way down gently stroking a trail over my navel and abdomen. Like fire they blazed downward gently moving towards the rise between my thighs as my legs fell open to him.

The way Edward moved over me made me hope that for a moment he would allow himself to surrender fully, but still he held himself back as his fingers delved gently into my already wet core. I heard the small feral growl that slipped through his lips as his finger traced the wetness over my innermost place and the sound brought forth more slickness.

I wanted him so badly that I actually ached. I didn't stop myself from begging.

"Edward…Please?" I whimpered, hoping my words would chip away at the armored shell he held in place. I knew he did not want to hurt me.

I could not allow him to just sit back as he teased me…and I decided to fight dirty.

I let my hands grasp his arm as he slipped his fingers into my core, pumping them firmly, but gently, causing me to writhe and close my eyes as I called out his name in a whispered scream. I refused to let him keep me from my task, easing my fingers down over his muscles until they reached his moving hands…but I did not stop there. I moved my palms over his, working my body with him…feeling both of our fingers caressing my heated flesh at the same time.

I did not stop as I heard his sharp intake of breath…nor when I heard him gasp when I slipped my fingers under his and let his fingers guide my own as they probed my own throbbing flesh. As he pulled away I kept up the motions of my fingers and opened my eyes to watch him. His eyes stared unwaveringly at my hands as they moved and circled over the heated center of my being. I arched myself towards the pleasure they gave and I saw his shoulders heave as he inhaled sharply.

"Edward…I need you!" I pled as the fingers of one hand continued to circle and probe while the other moved up towards my tingling breasts. I saw his eyes dart to mine, their color almost obsidian with his desire.

"I…I can help you Darling." He whispered and moved to touch my core with his talented digits, but I shook my head, refusing him. His eyes showed alarm and then mischief as he climbed over me and leaned over me caging me in his embrace as he moved to press his cool lips to my already swollen nipples.

I shook my head once more, biting down on my lip to try to hold myself from giving in to the delight I knew his touch would bring. There was only one thing I wanted from him tonight…and that was everything.

Edward gazed at me…his expression suddenly unsure. His eyes lightened slightly as confusion set in.

"I need…you!" I repeated emphasizing the last word as I twisted my areola slightly with my still exploring hands, the feeling causing a moan to slip through my swollen lips.

Realization dawned, and he suddenly knew what I was asking of him. I wanted him to fill my aching centre, to join our bodies in the most primal of ways.

"Bella…love…I can't….It isn't safe!" He whispered, his voice filled with agonizing distress…distress I wanted to take away forever.

"I...Need…You! Please!" I begged lifting myself up to meet his body that still hovered over mine.

"Bella…" Edward groaned, his eyes closing as he squeezed them tight. It was here that I pulled out the big guns.

"You promised to always take care of me, Edward." I whispered breathlessly. "To give me anything I desired…anything I needed. Well I want you…I need you…take care of me Edward….please?" I intoned my words beseeching. I knew I was fighting dirty…and I knew he would not be able to deny me.

"What if ..?" He began but I moved the fingers that had been circling my sensitive nub and placed them against his lips to silence him. The effect was instantaneous. Edward's eyes once more darkened to black, burning coals of need and want…lust and desire.

His hands clenched into the mattress on either sides of my body and dug into the material as his mouth opened and took my glistening fingers into it. He suckled them with a guttural moan that pulsed right through my body causing me to shift my hips against him. He growled deeply as my thighs tightened around his hips then without even separating himself from me I heard the tearing of fabric and felt the soft flutters of material against my skin.

Right before my eyes it seemed his clothing was gone, no longer separating our flesh as his cool skin pressed flush against mine. I didn't even get to breath as he found my dripping core with his hardened shaft and he pushed into me fully causing us both to cry out in relief.

We were complete…his cool length filling my hot centre and I cried out his name with the ecstasy I felt. I clenched my muscles down around him and felt his body shake with the snarl that escaped him. I could feel him holding back tenuously and I wanted to feel him let go to join with me the way his instincts told him to. I pushed gently against his firm chest, while tilting my hips to take him deeper, and I felt him surrender to me, turning us over so I was on top, straddling his firm hips.

I could only assume he felt he was relinquishing the power of this encounter to me…but I had no intent of taking it. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and reached down between us letting my fingers trace along where we were joined. The feeling of him sliding in and out of my wetness, our essences pooling together caused me to tighten with the nearing of my climax…but I held off, willing it to wait for the right moment.

I let my fingers gather the wetness there and I moved my hand up to dab that moisture against the pulse points of my neck and between my breasts as if it were the finest of perfumes. Edward moaned and his hips bucked, actually pushing me off of the bed. I reached for him and pulled him forward and though he protested my actions by stiffening for a moment, my fingers tracing his lips once more loosened him.

He nuzzled into my neck moaning and growling as his hips thrust up harder and harder. I felt his tongue dragging across my throat as my muscles began to quiver and shake internally. My release was closing in. I wound my fingers into his hair and pushed him gently, easing his mouth downward away from my throat to the curve of my breast, right over my heart where I pressed his head firmly against my skin. I felt his lips open against my skin as he lapped my soft flesh between deep gasps and heavy panting.

I felt Edward thrusts becoming erratic as he forced himself upwards with such strength that each one lifted me into the air with its power. I threw my head back as I felt my body started to tremor with my impending release.

"Edward!" I gasped as I felt the pleasure preparing to jolt through my body. "Please…make me yours forever…Now…Please!" I groaned as my climax tore through me, waves upon waves of pleasure as his body filled me. The first wave crashed through my body like a hurricane, rendering everything connected to it into chaos. I felt my hands clench into the silky fibers of Edward's hair at the same time that I felt his teeth sink into the tender flesh of my breast as he snarled.

"Mine!"

With each pulse I felt the pleasure and the pain cumulate into one joyous moment. Through the pain of my torn flesh I felt Edward latch onto my body as his manhood pulsated within me. The pleasure of my orgasm coupled with the delight of him plunging into me and filling me once more with his cool essence as he marked me as his wiped out any pain I might have felt.

My body shook with wave after wave of pleasure as Edward released my skin a mere moment later stilling as the culmination of his peak wavered then finally subsided along with my own. He lifted his now golden eyes to mine and pressed his cool brow to my fevered one as he said,

"I love you."

I smiled softly at him as my fingers traced his jaw. I felt lightheaded from joy and he seemed to be moving away from me though he still surrounded me in every possible way. I whispered that I loved him too…and then I gave myself over…and I was flying.

**Only the Epilogue left….can you believe it? I still don't know who nominated this story. Though my others were nominated by alltheothernamesareused. Please message me so I can give my thanks to you as well.**

**As always …please review if you um…enjoyed it…lol**

**Please let me know if you had the opportunity to cast a vote.**

**/vampawards/**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie M.**

**The end is getting close my faithful followers. Please feel free to check out my new story called A Tale. It is a historical Bella/Edward story…I hope you enjoy it. **

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one for this story…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And I believe a co-written story called within these walls. I have no idea who nominated me…but thank you so much…please let me know who you are so I can thank you properly.**

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentine's Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**/vampawards/**

**Epilogue**

Edward's POV

Never in all our years had my family, or anyone we had ever known, experienced a change like my amazing Bella's. The moment I had bitten her, she had not begun to burn like so many others. She had quietly told me she loved me as we still lay entwined from the most intense love making we had ever engaged in and suddenly she drifted away from me quietly as if sleeping.

Through the next three days as Charlie burned, having asked to be bitten once he realized that Bella's transformation had already begun, Bella lay quiet and relaxed for the most part…unless I moved. If I moved from my place within her…she cried out piteously as my venom worked through her veins.

I had done as she desired by biting her...as I had desired as well…marking her as my mate as we made love in the most all consuming manner that I had ever experienced, tasting her essence…her blood as I let my vampire side participate in our joining…but now that seemed to have caused an unexpected side effect. Bella and I lay bound, her body trembling, burning as my manhood lay buried within her….wrapped around her emotionally and physically as if we were one.

Her body had continued to pulse around me with every intense beat of her heart. I could feel every pulse through the carotid artery and the sensations it was causing made my body to react to hers, hardening once again. I did not wish to take advantage of my love in such a vulnerable state, nor did I wish to appear a perverted man who would take advantage of a woman so I deduced it would be best to separate myself from her swollen heat.

The first time I had tried to withdraw from her core she had whimpered…and I had imagined it was due to discomfort from my newly hardening member, which was almost pulled fully out. The moment the head of my shaft began to exit from her body she screamed in pain and grasped me to her, thrusting her body towards mine, impaling herself again on my now turgid length.

Jasper had run to our door, pounding firmly, yet gently enough not to splinter the wood as he asked me to stop whatever I was doing as it was causing her unbearable pain and sadness. When we joined once more Bella sighed contentedly causing Jasper to laugh outside my door.

His thoughts were humorous, yet genuinely perplexed.

_I don't want to ask what's going on...but the pain she felt is gone…no hurt a all…in fact if anything I would say she has to be feeling highly aroused._

That is how things continued for the next few days. If I tried to separate myself from her she, which I only tried once more to be sure, she would cry out and stiffen in pain. Whatever she felt was so intense that coupled with Charlie's pain and suffering would cause Jasper would cry out….and so I stayed there, holding her in my embrace, not wishing to bring either of my loved ones pain if I could avoid it.

This long union reminded me of the night she had fallen asleep with me still inside her….as her body reacted much the same way…her muscles working and clenching causing me to harden until eventually I could not hold myself back from releasing inside of her, only to repeat the process again.

Jasper was in turmoil…His thoughts made it clear that Bella's intense pleasure was making Charlie's suffering bearable in his mind…but he did not want to be close enough to feel her twisted emotions as she found pleasure from our being joined in this peculiar manner.

Emmett found it funny and wondered what Charlie would think if he told him that while he burned Bella and I had a three day long orgasm. At one point he mentioned it to Rose and I could hear the resounding thwack that resounded through the walls of the house as she responded. Though she did not turn down his offer to try a three day long love making session.

I tuned them out as I stayed connected with Bella, nuzzling into her body feeling the changes in her skin…her scent…her taste…ingraining each one as they changed minute by minute into my flawless memory. With each breath, each beat of her heart she changed and yet…she was still my Bella.

I felt the way her temperature gradually cooled, changing from a searing heat to a welcoming warmth. Her body grew firmer under my touch, her fluttering walls more powerful as they clenched at my shaft that was buried inside her. With each time that her body pulsed and climaxed around mine she induced more and more powerful pinnacles from me. With each slight movement of her hips, each gentle undulation of her curved hips, I understood why the other members of my family wanted this with one another…this never ending love, this resilience…this was amazing.

I felt her grow stronger, each thrust that had titillated me before now brought me to my knees with pleasure…if this reaction was any sort of prelude to what I should expect from our couplings as mated vampires…I was never experience the slightest disappointed. I had always loved her with all of my heart, and every bit of my mind, but now I would physically be able to show her without holding back…the thought was mind boggling.

I almost lost track of time after the first day…I began keeping track of orgasms instead, moaning with Bella as she came over and over and I emptied myself into her. It was as if she were making up for all my years alone in only three short days.

I could not even be drawn out for our children. I knew my family would watch after them and I left them to it. I ignored my siblings, my parents, the changing color of the sky outside our bedroom window, for nothing existed beyond my Bella. I was so absorbed in my mate and everything that she was to me.

Sixty three orgasms in, I noticed that her facial features were becoming more defined as I bent to press my lips to hers, running my nose along hers as she held me to her with all four of her strengthening limbs. One hundred and twenty seven orgasms in, and I noticed that her flesh took on a sparkling hue as I licked the contours of her throat as I pounded into her feeling the way her body grasped at my steel like shaft as she came flooding her wetness over me, coating me in the juices of her arousal. Two hundred and eleven orgasms in I felt her heart seize up as she came intensely and moaned my name even in her unconscious state.

It was then that I froze waiting for her to open up the blazing crimson eyes that I knew awaited me beneath her dark lashes. I waited to see how newborn Bella would take this intimate position. Would she feel threatened? Would she feel angered? I had no idea of what to expect but was prepared for almost anything.

I was not prepared for what happened next. Bella suddenly opened her eyes. Their color a striking chocolate brown only slightly tinged with a red ring around the outside of her irises. Her gaze locked on me and she bore her teeth growling deeply in her chest. I remained as still as a statue so she would not feel any more threatened than she already must have, but to my alarm she reached her hands up and pushed me over forcibly, our bodies never separating for a moment as she moved her legs to straddle my hips, seating herself deeply on my erection.

"Mine!" Bella hissed at me as she began to move herself over my body. Lifting and plunging herself over me as I watched her in awed silence.

"Mine!" She growled as she rammed herself down, almost fusing our pelvises together with the power of her movements.

"Mine!" She roared as her body began to slide back and forth rubbing herself over me aided by the copious amounts of lubrication from our previous couplings.

"Mine!" She screamed as she threw her head back and pulsed around me, her body so powerful that her walls squeezed my erection with such force that she milked my own orgasm from my loins as I responded with a euphoric howl.

"Yours!"

As my body quaked from the most powerful orgasm it had had up to that point Bella reached forward and pulled me towards her. Before I could even blink she had sunk her teeth into my skin, biting down on the rock hard flesh that lay over my long dead heart. Her venom burned me, but it did so much more. As she marked me her body immediately climaxed once more causing me instantly to harden and release one last time filling her with my essence as I exploded deep within her petite frame.

I could feel my skin mending itself as she pulled away, easing her body off of mine as she lay down beside me, curling into my side as her fingers traced indistinct patterns across my chest. My body was spent and I actually felt like I could sleep. Sleep of course did not come, but I felt like I was dreaming as I looked down at my newborn, vampire mate and she smiled at me, much like she used to, and without batting an eyelash she asked how our children were.

Yes she had shocked us all as she rose from what should have been her bed of torture dragging me to shower and dress with her. I followed in a stupor…newborns were supposed to be unfocused, except for the desire to feed, but not my Bella, her body was controlled and her movements purposeful as she washed herself and then me before selecting her clothing and dressing carefully, handling each button and zipper with casual indifference.

I was willing to help her, but she placed a gentle, now only mildly warm hand to my cheek, kissed me and thanked me for offering to help. She waited for me to dress as well and then seized me by the hand and dragged me through the house to the playroom where our children could be heard playing with their toys under our family's supervision.

When we entered the room our family was stunned to see Bella sit down and resume playing with our children as if not a moment had passed. She kissed them and giggled at their antics as they rushed to show her all the fun she had missed while her and daddy had been making noises in their bedroom.

Each member of my family revealed their shock in their thoughts. Jasper was amazed at her mental stability and control. Carlisle was amazed by her lack of thirst and her still predominantly brown eyes. Alice...well, Alice was amazed that Bella was still dressing in her old clothes as she had been sure her tastes in fashion would improve upon her waking, but she merely grumbled it off.

Charlie did not fare as well. He burned for almost four days, causing Irina to be terrified that something had been done wrong. When he finally awoke he was ravenous. His bright eyes blazing as he tried to get away to be able to feed numerous times. We readied ourselves and immediately took him hunting persuading Bella to come as well as she still had not fed.

The wolves stayed true to their words and they were at the ready. They did not need to worry about my Bella, but had to follow Charlie around closely as he kept trying to veer off course to find something that smelled better than the deer we had been trailing.

"It smells like wets leaves, and tastes even worse!" He grumbled as he fed, his now much younger face showing his displeasure.

"It will get better." Emmet tried to tell him and Charlie stalked over to him, arching an eyebrow at Emmett as he pressed his face so close to Emmett's they were almost touching. Jasper moved closer ready to intervene if the need arose, but Charlie was not angered. He looked Emmett over closely and smiled, his face lighting up with glee.

"You're lying!" He shouted jumping in a burst of excitement.

"What do you mean I'm lying?" Emmett challenged, confused, but not liking being called a liar.

"You said it gets better, but you're not telling me the truth!" Charlie laughed.

"Would you rather I said it will always taste like crap but it's better than killing the neighbors?" Emmett challenged him.

"Yes, I would." Charlie said. "Then you would be telling the truth."

"Bears are better than deer anyway." Emmett grumbled kicking a rock clear out of the canopy.

"That's the truth too!" Charlie gloated. "I want t try a bear!"

The rest of the day went on like that and Eleazar laughed when we returned from hunting and told him about it.

"I think our friend Charlie can detect when someone is telling the truth…like a living lie detector." Eleazar explained. "Perhaps that was one of the reasons he made such a good officer in his human life.

The family spent the next few hours trying to trick Charlie, but he always knew what was the truth and what was fabricated. Bella watched on joyfully having caught and delicately fed from a small deer. The Swan family seemed to continue on as if nothing had changed. Charlie still fathering her beloved Bella, only now he seemed much more relaxed in our home.

I asked him why, and his amusing response was because he could kick anyone's ass who tried to hurt her now…immortal or otherwise. I reminded myself not to try and annoy him until his newborn strength had waned.

Our family lived in harmony as Bella and Charlie adjusted…well more so Charlie. It did however become apparent that our family would have to split up as neither Charlie or Bella wanted to be in the same house and aware that the other was being intimate with their mates.

This helped our families make the choice for the Denali's to return home, A choice that was welcomed by the wolf pack since they longed to spend less time tracking Charlie and more time at home now that their numbers were starting to increase. Both Emily and Leah were expecting and the news had brought great joy to the pack, news that tempered the fact that Jacob Black had mysteriously disappeared on evening while on patrol, never returning. The pack mourned his disappearance, but knew from their mental bond that he was well. I however could not have been happier to no longer have him near those I loved and cared for.

After the Denali's had returned home and settled up north Kate rejoined them there, but eventually left again, unable to stay with two mated couples as the odd woman out. I understood her pain and knew we all wished her the best, I hoped that one day she would get over the betrayal of her sister and would be able to return home with a mate of her own.

There was no further word about Tanya from the Denali's or those in Volterra who called once a week to keep our family up to date as to what was going on over in Italy. They were excited for updates as to the children's growth and development and Marcus made sure to speak with each one of the every week. He was very close with them and Emma had taken to calling him Uncle Markie, a title which he adored.

Bella soon showed the skill we had all expected when outside playing with the children one afternoon, Emmett crashed into a tree while wrestling with Jasper and caused it to fall in the children's direction. Bella had seen the large oak toppling and had reflexively put her hands up to protect our terrified young causing the tree to bounce off of a shield she had thrown over them before it fell harmlessly to the side. Everyone was excited for her new power, but she had been shocked that she was able to actually do such a thing.

Carlisle spent months trying to figure out why Bella had retained her brown eyes and the only possible explanation he was able to come to was that her eyes had become that way due to repeated exposure to venom either from my ejaculate or from carrying the children inside of her...or even a combination of both. Bella seemed sad that she would not have eyes that matched mine, but I was happy that I would always be able to see the beautiful expressions in her soft brown ones.

Our family now seemed settled and complete and I finally allowed myself to relax and enjoy it. I would never have imagined myself with such an amazing life and a family of my own, but I was complete. The former brooding version of myself forever banished, leaving a joyful, happy man in his place. The only thing left to do was to continue this journey called life with my family. We would take each day one at a time, and work together to survive whatever it sent our way before our next adventure begins.

**The End….or at least the end until the sequel that will start in a month or so!**

**Please review… and to vote if you're able…this is your last chance**

**It will be about 6 weeks to two months before the sequel starts up. I want to try to finish up a few other things I have on the go, but please feel free to send me any idea's you have for the sequel story!**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review…I don't always get to respond, but each one means a great deal…thanks so much.**

**Jennifer**


	78. Chapter 78

A/N

Regarding Unexpected Awakenings Sequel.

Hi everyone, just a quick note to let you all know that the sequel to U A will be beginning around the end of this summer.

Captive cameo out of nowhere, and to pardon the pun, it captured all of my attention for a short while. I hope everyone remembers to put me on author alert so they get the sequel once it starts.

And a note to let you know that a wonderful woman is helping me edit all of the U A chapters. I will begin to replace them all this week, special thanks to Jen V. You are a blessing.

Jennifer


End file.
